When I look into your eyes
by Lian Lai
Summary: Él la está buscando y no sabe si está viva o muerta, y si aquello que vio era una ilusión o un fantasma. Ella es un chico y espera que nunca la encuentre aunque está justo en la habitación de al lado. Cuando miro tus ojos. .:CAPÍTULO DIEZ:.
1. Una carta

**When I look into your eyes  
by Lían**

* * *

Cuando miro tus ojos me doy cuenta

que mi amor por ti nunca morirá

seas la persona que seas

te veas como te veas.

* * *

**Capitulo I Una Carta**

Sakura Kinomoto regresaba tranquilamente de su escuela preparatoria, su bello uniforme y su larga cabellera castaña jugaban con el viento de la fría tarde de invierno.

Abrió silenciosamente la reja de su casa, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-"Ya estoy en casa" – dejó sus zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina.

-"¡¡Ay no... kero!!" – se topó con una escena ya conocida. –"Cuando comas levanta todo. Mira nada mas, si llega Touya y ve esto resucita a Papá de los gritos que pega".

-"No exageres en dos segundos limpio" –intentó levantarse pero debido a la gran cantidad de comida cayó de nuevo presa de la barriguilla.

Sakura siguió caminando intentando levantar la basura.

-"Mira que sucia está la cocina. ¡¡Cerberos limpia ya!!"-

-"No me llames así que me da miedo"-

-"¡¡LIMPIA!!"-

-"Está bien, está bien... los años no te ayudan mucho tienes un carácter igualito al de tu hermano" –susurró esperando que su dueña no escuchara, pero el guardián no tenía tanta suerte.

-"Mi aura invoco para poder reclamar eso que me pertenece" –recitó juntando sus dedos índices y apuntando hacia kero, -"TRUENO VEN A MI" –un conjunto de relámpagos rodeo a kero atrapándolo.

-"No eres tan buena Sakura" – se bufó de su hechizo ya que no le hizo nada.

-"¡¡AHORA!!" – los truenos encerraron al pequeño peluche volador y le dieron unas cuantas descargas.

El pobre y tostado peluchin descendió como si pluma se tratase y se dispuso a limpiar.

-"Eres la persona mas malhumorada que conozco" –susurraba mientras recogía toda la basura.

-"Tu sólo a si entiendes"- siguió caminando hacia la sala y miró con melancolía un par de fotos sobre la mesilla de centro.

-"Papá, Mamá espero que al fin estén juntos" –y con una triste sonrisa y una lagrima solitaria caminó hacia su habitación.

Los recuerdos la invadieron repentinamente, haciendo que sintiera ese escalofrío de miedo a la muerte de un ser querido.

Su cara volvió a entristecer como aquel día en que recibió esa llamada telefónica.

-"Si, hola, casa de la familia Kinomoto"- respondió una joven levantando el auricular.

_-"Buenas tardes, se encuentra Touya Kinomoto"._

-"No se encuentra, pero yo soy su hermana Sakura, puede decírmelo a mi si no es inconveniente".

-_"Claro que no es ningún inconveniente, pero a decir verdad es una noticia muy fuerte"._

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa señor...?"

-"_Fukishima, Tadao Fukishima, hablo desde El Cairo Egipto"_

_-_"Ese es el lugar de las excavaciones de mi Padre, ¿pasa algo con él, está enfermo?, yo le dije que no se desvelara, eso le hace mucho daño, que Padre el mío..."

-_"No, no es eso señorita Sakura" _

-"¿Entonces? Ya sé, ya viene de regreso, hace mas de un mes que no lo veo así que muchas gracias por avisarme señor..."

-_"No señorita eso tampoco es, su padre sufrió un accidente mientras rescatábamos unas ruinas, se salvo de ese contratiempo pero días después sufrió un paro cardiaco mientras dormía así que nadie pudo, hacer nada, la mañana siguiente se nos hizo demasiado raro que no se despertara temprano y fuimos a ver su tienda, su padre murió con una sonrisa en el rostro y una foto de usted y su hermana en las manos" –_decía el señor con palabras lo mas dulces posibles pero Sakura olvido respirar unos segundos, los recordó hasta que sus ojos inevitablemente se vieron surcados por enormes torrentes que fluían sin recelo.

-"Esta mintiendo ¿verdad? Ese tipo de bromas no son de mi agrado por favor comuníqueme con mi Padre" –su voz empezaba a quebrarse presa del llanto

-_"Siento mucho esto señorita Sakura pero no es ninguna broma, sólo esperaba avisarle a alguien que yo en persona llevare el cuerpo a Japón para ser enterrado como se merece" –_seguía pronunciando el señor sin dejar ese tono sombrío y extremadamente serio.

-"¡¡No, no, eso es imposible mi Padre no puede estar muerto. Él lo prometió… él prometió estar conmigo siempre!!" –gritaba presa del pánico el dolor y el mismo rencor que sentía ya que su Padre había roto su promesa.

-"_Lo siento"._

-"Si yo también lo siento mucho"-tocó con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de su Padre y continuó el camino hacia su habitación regresando al tiempo actual pero sin dejar de sentir el vació en el corazón que le dejo su amado Padre.

Al llegar a su puerta vio un sobre flotando (¿?) pero no pareció muy sorprendida al verlo, solamente lo tomó he intento abrirlo, sin lograrlo alcanzó a escuchar una voz

-_"Vos no podéis abrir este sobre, únicamente vuestros guardianes podréis tomar la decisión"._

-"¿Eh?, pensé que era otro aviso del CBO. Creo que al fin se dieron por vencidas esas brujas tontas ¡ah! Pensar que soy una bruja, ¡SOY UNA HECHICERA!" –y tomando el sobre lo dejo sobre su escritorio.

-"¡Ah!"-suspiró- "¿Por qué todas mis cartas son devueltas Syaoran?" –hablaba mirando un oso de felpa en la repisa de su cuarto. –"¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?, prometiste regresar y no lo has hecho, ¿por qué?" –abrió un cajón y metió otra carta con un sello rojo que decía devolución- "Voy a empezar a resignarme, ya no te escribiré..." –hablaba con una infinita tristeza y la sombra que daban sus cabellos cubrían su mirada-"... se han acabado mis esperanzas, tal vez no soy lo suficiente bella para ti"-volteó hacia su espejo.

No cabía duda que ya no era la misma niña que el castaño había dejado en el aeropuerto con el corazón en la mano era ya toda una mujer, su cuerpo no era el mismo, pero a pesar de los cambias su corazón seguía latente gracias al sentimiento que todavía albergaba por él.

Día con día le escribió un carta, misma que fue devuelta sin siquiera abrirse, sin siquiera una respuesta. Inclusive se hubiera conformado con una en la cual dijera que ya no quería saber mas de ella, así no hubieran ido creciendo, carta con carta, sus esperanzas. ¡No podría soportar una mas! ¡Eso le dolía demasiado! Sus lindos ojos esmeraldas se vieron ensombrecidos una vez más por las lágrimas, gotas de sal llenas de pura tristeza, lagrimas que solo eran el reflejo de su alma gris.

Era lo mismo siempre que recibía una carta devuelta, sólo llorando creía apartarse del frió y la soledad que dejaba el hecho de que de la única persona de la cual ha estado enamorado no quiera saber de ella.

Algo interrumpió su desesperada demostración de sentimientos...

-"Ya acabé..."-era kero quien miro a su ama y sólo se acerco a ella –"es otra carta ¿verdad?" –ella únicamente asintió, apretó con fuerza su pecho y sonrió tristemente secando con una mano las lágrimas que se había filtrado de sus ojos. Escurridiza y vanamente por algo que al parecer día con día hacia mas sombrío su corazón.

-"Si kero, ya son muchas, no volveré a escribirle" su cara se torno llena de ira y resentimiento –"¡¡Ya no Li Syaoran, no más, ya no me importa siquiera que no me ames, no tiene importancia que no me contestes, sólo deja de atormentarme...!!"-el llanto hizo su aparición nuevamente–"¡¡sólo... aléjate de mi... sal de mi alma y mi corazón...!!"-se tiró sobre la cama siendo observada inquisitivamente por su guardián y siempre compañero.

Al mirar la situación emocional de su ama Kero voló lentamente por el lugar hasta toparse con un sobre en el escritorio, tranquilamente lo tomó y se sentó a un lado de Sakura quien poco a poco recobraba la calma.

-"¿Qué es esto?" –Sakura se sentó, aún hipando un poco, pero empezando a respirar con normalidad secando por última vez su cara. –"Otra vez la CBO?".

-"No esta vez es otra cosa, pero me dijo que sólo mis guardianes podrían tomar esa decisión"

-"¿Ajá?" –levantó entre sus manitas el sobre y de pronto todo se oscureció –"¿Qué rayos pasa?" –involuntariamente se transformó en su forma original y escucho una voz.

_Guardián Cerberus:_

_El Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente invita a tu amo a pertenecer a la escuela más reconocida en el mundo para la enseñanza de las ciencias y la hechicería. Su respuesta deberá ser una gota de sangre en el sello del sobre, con esto se comprobara la existencia de pureza en la misma._

_Los requisitos más fundamentales son el manejo total del 70 de su poder y por supuesto ser varón._

-Al escuchar esto kero se estremeció

_Se espera recibir pronto la respuesta de su amo para poder tener un nuevo joven hechicero._

_Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente desde Hong Kong._

_Xiang Won Li director general de la institución._

Al terminar el recado kero regresó al cuarto de Sakura cuando ella recitaba un conjuro de aparición a la perfección.

-"..._Trueno, fuego agua y luz elementos sagrados de este mundo traer a ese ser del mundo espiritual al que fue transportado yo os lo ordeno..._"-corto su hechizo ya que su guardián regreso.

-"Gracias Sakura pero no era necesario"-

-"¿Qué paso kero? ¿Qué fue eso?"-

La noticia tenía muy confundido a kero. Sabía que Sakura era una hechicera muy buena y no era una bruja de baja categoría, pero los requisitos exigían que fuera varón. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no podría estudiar hechicería en una escuela del CHO debido a que era mujer?, eso no le iba a gustar mucho y además ella se encontraba triste por lo del chiquillo, no podía decírselo, no ahora, no en esas condiciones.

-"Nada Sakurita" –susurro cuando sus alas lo envolvieron par volver a ser el peluche volador- "Sólo un recordatorio"- su rostro se torno pensativo pero enseguida sonrió para esconder su preocupación.

-"Bueno kero, tengo que bajar para preparar la cena, haré croquetas de pulpo, ¿no tendrás hambre o si?–su tono burlón ofendió al peluchin.

-"¡Oye! No comí del todo bien"- pronunció indignado y con una manita sobre su mentón.

-"Está bien" –salió apurada del cuarto sin escuchar a su guardián siquiera

-"¿Qué haré?"-decía Kero mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. –"Tendré que hablar con Yue, él decidirá si decirle o no"-se echó sobre la cama y tomó una bolsa de papas fritas que había en el piso.

-"Bueno mientras no hablo con Yue tomare un refrigerio" –sonrió despreocupado y comió rápidamente.

El timbre sonó y Sakura dejo los platos en la mesa para abrir.

-"Ya voy" –abrió la puerta- "¿Hermano? Otra ves olvidaste tus llaves"

-"Si"-

-"Ya es tarde la cena se está enfriando"-

-"Tuve que trabajar..." –mencionó mientras caminaba junto a Sakura rumbo a la cocina. –"... un enfermo se agravo justo cuando mi turno terminaba así que..." –interrumpió Sakura.

-"Lo entiendo, siéntate a comer Touya" –le acerco el plato y se sentó enfrente de él mirándolo fijamente recordando todo lo que habían pasado para que llegara a ser médico.

Después de la muerte de su Padre un seguro los ayudó a sustentar los gastos pero aún así eran muchos y se vio obligado a trabajar dos turnos mientras estudiaba la universidad y se recibía como médico, profesión que nació del amor por la vida.

Mientras su hermana estudiaba la secundaria también trabajo arduamente un turno como mesera en una cafetería y después como repartidora de comida italiana, les había costado mucho trabajo estar en las condiciones que estaban por eso sentían ese amor el uno por el otro aunque...

-"No cocinas tan mal monstruo..." –no, no hay duda que el amor no era lo que estaba en el aire. Un puntapié hizo que casi soltara la croqueta -"No seas salvaje por eso no tienes novio"-

-"¡Cállate y come!"- Sakura continuó comiendo como si los alimentos le estuviera haciendo algo malo y tuviera que vengarse ensartándoles los palillos.

La cena paso ¿tranquila? Y Sakura subió las escaleras con un platito lleno de croquetas para su mascota y mejor amigo. Entró y abrió la puerta de su recamara para toparse a Yue rodeado de una neblina negruzca.

-"Kero ¿qué pasa?"-susurró al peluchin que estaba sentado concentrado al igual que Yue.

-"Está abriendo la carta" –no se giró para verla-"tenemos algo que decirte y la decisión es tuya..."

_**Continuara… **_

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, se que sonó machista eso de que necesitan ser hombres pero con el paso del fic sabrán a que se refiere, se que a penas puedo con tres historias pero esta y otra que esta en proceso son ideas de mi hermana, tiene muy buenas ideas pero se niega a escribirla y bueno pues esperen también el fic titulado CORAZONES PRESTADOS. ¿qué pasa cuando el ser querido te engaña? ¿cuándo jura amor y después lo niega? Eso es el tema principal de CORAZONES PRESTADOS creo que en diciembre ya estará por ahí, ya son cuatro historias y les pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto pero yo creo que esta historia les gustara al igual qua a mi. Para el próximo capitulo veremos que hace Sakura al saber que fue invitada a la mejor escuela de hechicería y solo es para varones.**

**Matta ne!! Y déjenme un review!! Para saber si la continúo.**

**(Versión editada Abril 2008)**


	2. En busca de un rostro y de un corazon ¿s...

**When I look into your eyes...**

Un día llegare;

Con un disfraz...

Distinto el color la misma faz;

Te desalmare ni cuenta te darás...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora los review de este lindo fic; me siento algo triste porque en hispafics no me dejaron ni  un solo review ;;, pero no hay problema, se que se les olvido y espero que recuerden hacerlo esta vez.

**Celina Sosa: **El primer review siempre es importante, así que si no te importa ( sale lían con una capa de reina y un cetro real, a demás de su corona) te nombro a ti, Celina Sosa, madrina de este historia, ojala y no te moleste esto, pero se me ocurrió la idea, ya que siempre es importante la primera persona que se toma la molestia de dejarte un comentario, así que, ERES LA MADRINA OFICIAL DE ESTE FANFICTION, a demás de esto espero tu apoyo, ya que este historia es un gran proyecto para mi.

**Carrie: **Te he mandado  a saludar en mis otras historias ya que, lees varias de ellas, me da muchísimo gusto contar con tu apoyo, y eso es lo que uno recibe como pago.

**SaKuRaWeN: : **Muchas gracias por tu review, esta vez recibí un numero bastante bueno, y eso no es solo lo que me agrada, sino que me animen a seguir y que me digan que les gusta mi historia, esto es solo gracias a ti y a todos lo que me apoyan. Muchas gracias.

**The Dark: **NO CUENTES LA HISTORIA!!!!, ese es mi trabajo, aunque no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, así que no se confíen de lo que piensan, muchas gracias por lo que me dices y espero contar con su apoyo.

**Kirita Kasugi: **TU TAMBIÉN CONTANDO LA HISTORIA!!!!, no lo hagan ;;, pero lo que si espero es seguir contando con tu apoyo y con el de todos los fans de CCS. Muchas gracias y ojala y sigan así.

**Montse: **Gracias por tu comentario ya que es lo que me motiva a escribir, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de Destino Marcado, y espero contar con tu apoyo en este fanfic.

**Ana neyra: **OTRA QUE CUENTA LA HISTORIA!!!!! YA NO LA CUENTEN, Te agradezco  mucho tu apoyo aunque tienen la idea, no les puedo decir mas, ya que eso lo tendrán que descubrirlo poco a poco. Y sin mas que decirte; espero que sigas dejándome tu comentario.

**Aris: **Agradezco tu review y espero que sigan esta historia que se tornara interesante, Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Cuídense mucho, y los dejo con el segundo capitulo 

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo II. En busca de un rostro y de un corazón ¿sueño imposible? **

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Kero ¿qué pasa?"-susurro al peluchin que estaba sentado concentrado al igual que Yue.

-"Esta abriendo la carta" –no la volteo a ver solo pronuncio -"Tenemos algo que decirte y la decisión es tuya..."

Sakura no intervino en la lectura de la carta además sabia que algo muy importante se estaba decidiendo y no solo ella estaría involucrada sino que sus guardianes y hasta su propia familia serian parte de eso que pasaba.

Cuando todo regreso a su normalidad todo se levanto ya que con una brisa dio un jirón y movió las cortinas del cuarto de la maestra de las cartas.

-"¡Sakura!"-exclamo con algo de sorpresa el juez Yue al notar la cara de su ama fijada sin expresión alguna sobre su bello rostro.

-"¿Qué esta pasando Yue?"-la pregunta obligada en este fic ¿no creen?.

-"Yo te lo explicare Sakura, pero es mejor que te tranquilices y nos sentemos todos"-interrumpió la respuesta de Yue el guardián del sello mirando a su ama a la cara con una seriedad que no le caracterizaba.

-"Esta bien"-algo era sencillamente incomodo en el ambiente.

-"Yo empezare ama" –susurro Yue-"El día de hoy llego un sobre que al parecer tu no pudiste abrir"-Sakura asintió –"Pues, cuando Cerberos se acerco al sobre pudo abrirlo de una manera similar a la que acabas de observar" –Sakura no entendía y lo miro de una forma interrogativa-"Pero yendo al punto, la carta es una invitación del Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente para que te inscribas en el internado de magia..." –lo soltó de una manera rápida ya que lo único que Sakura pudo escuchar fue Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-"POR ESO ARMARON ESTE ESCANDALO" .grito emocionada y algo aliviada.

-"No es todo Sakura" –sugirió dubitativo Kero.

-¡¿QUE FALTA KERO?!"- su alegría era extrema y la ansiedad la invadía.

-"Es... que... q... ue..." –no sabia como decírselo.

-"Ya dime KERO"-sonreía muy alegremente.

-"Bueno... esquedebesserhombresinonopuedesentar"-no se entendió ni el mismo

-"¿Qué debo ser que?"-frunció el entrecejo en forma de desesperación.

-"No mejor se le digo yo"-Yue miro inquisitivamente a Kero y después torno serio de nuevo su rostro-" Lo que Cerberos quiere decir es que... bueno... que para entrar a la escuela de hechicería debes ser varón y por alguna razón el Comité cree que lo eres y por eso recibiste la invitación" –cerro los ojos después de decirlo para encontrar a su ama desecha, su cara feliz y sonriente se escondió para dejar paso a una Sakura solo vista cuando una carta de su Syaoran era regresada, no podían siquiera verla a los ojos, sabían que su vida se había destruido en ese instante pero ambos sabían que debían contarle la verdad para que ella decidiera.

-"Lo sentimos Sakura, no fue nuestra inten..."

-"No se preocupen"-levanto la cara y sonrió de una manera muy falsa-"Yo se que no es su culpa pero hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieran mencionado nada de la carta chicos"-bajo su mirada hasta el punto de que su cabello la cubrió completamente y susurro-"Tengo que lavar la ropa"-camino hacia la puerta si mirarlos-"Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres Yue"-salió del cuarto cuando una gota brillante se escapo de sus ojos para caer en la alfombra de su cuarto justo cuando salía. 

-"Esta destrozada"-suspiro kero cuando miro la lagrima.

-"No debimos haberle dicho nada"

-"Pero teníamos que decirle las cosas sino se molestarla mas".

-"Tu la escuchaste, no le hubiéramos dicho nada"-repitió Yue.

Continuaron su conversación y Yue se fue a su casa, Sakura lloro durante toda la noche en silencio intentando no molestar ni a su hermano ni a Kero pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que sus ojos hinchados y sin sonreír no era ella.

-"Buenos días hermano"-se sentó en el pequeño desayunador esperando que su hermano que traía el lindo delantal que antes ocupaba su Papa, le sirviera el desayuno, su hermano noto algo raro en la mirada de su hermana, solo se ponía así cuando...

-"Ese bastardo..."-dejo el sartén en la estufa con el desayuno y acerco al joven cabizbaja en la mesa, Sakura no escuchaba palabras, solo se repetía una y otra vez que era imposible que la vida la lastimara tanto; primero su Syaoran, no le contestaba ni una carta ¿qué acaso no la quería? No, eso era imposible ella sentía en el fondo de su corazón que el la amaba tanto como ella pero la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Por qué? ¿por qué tonta razón no le respondía?, ella podía calcular cien cartas en total arrumbadas en su cajón todas con un trozo de su corazón.

Touya paso una mano enfrente de la cara de su hermana, ella tenia fija la mirada en su tapete, no quería mirar a su hermano, ella sabia que el sentía tanto dolor como ella al verla así pero no podía evitarlo, Touya deseaba tener al "mocoso" enfrente de si para romperle la cara de una vez por todas y así se fuera el sufrimiento de su hermana con él.

Sonrió cuando su hermana de dio una patadita en el pie por haberle jalado un mechón de su larga cabellera.

-"Déjame ya Touya"-ahora ella sonreía igual que él, como quería a su hermano por ayudarla en los momentos mas difíciles, y aunque no le dijera nada sabia que lo hacia por aligerar un poco la carga que le proporcionaba recibir su corazón de vuelta en un simple sobre postal, pero no era eso la causa de su sufrimiento, por primera vez no se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por él.

Un olor algo raro hizo que dejaran de pelear para dirigir su mirada a la cocina a Touya se le había olvidado el sartén por ayudar a su hermana, él corrió a la estufa y Sakura soltó la carcajada, una risa que contagio a su hermano riéndose como hace años no lo hacían, tomo el sartén y lo metió en el fregadero sacando humo.

-"No te rías monstruo"-le dijo el cuando ya había dejado el sartén. –"Te quedaras sin desayuno"-ella lo miro seria unos segundos pensando como torturar a su hermano pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago hizo que Sakura se avergonzara y que ahora Touya fuera el que se riera de ella. Con tanta noticia mala ella había olvidado cenar la noche anterior y pues ya eran mas de las ocho y no había desayunado aun.

-"Es... que"-intento hablar pero su hermano la miro lindo y le aventó una manzana del frutero.

-"No hay tiempo para que desayunes, llegaras tarde a tus clases"-Sakura miro el lindo reloj que estaba en la cocina eran ya las ocho y media y no era por decirle algo pero su clase de matemáticas empezaba ocho cuarenta y ella ni siquiera había salido de su casa.

Tomo con prisa el jugo que su hermano ya había preparado y salió corriendo, debería considerar la idea de volver a utilizar sus patines, porque desde que había entrado a la preparatoria había decidido dejar de utilizarlos, ya no era una niña aunque en su interior aun vivía a la antigua cazadora de cartas que fue, aunque su nivel de magia era casi el triple que ese entonces, le gustaba ser un hechicera aunque eso le recordara a Syaoran, paso por el parque pingüino y miro con melancolía los columpios, recordando de nuevo la ausencia de su amado. Recordó que ya había llegado tres veces tarde a la misma clase y no le gustaba que le dejaran tarea extra, ya estaba por terminar el ultimo semestre y no quería tener que hacer mas trabajo del que ya tenia. Eso de salir de la preparatoria no era fácil, ella nunca había sido buena estudiante pero su amiga Tomoyo la apoyaba sobre todo, a pesar de que se había ido un año a Paris para un curso de modas, había regresado para terminar con ella la preparatoria, sus amigos no la habían abandonado nunca, Rika seguía siendo tan dulce como antes pero ahora llevaba el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros con las puntas levemente rizadas, Sakura pensaba mientras se adentraba en los pasillos de la escuela, la mayoría de los chicos la conocían, era muy querida; sonreía como ninguna otra persona pensando en los demás y sobre todo eso ojos color esmeralda hacían que muchos perdieran la cabeza con el solo hecho de que les diera un mirada, pero ella respondía siempre de la misma manera, -"_Mi corazón y mi alma pertenecen a otra persona y seria injusto que no fuera sincera contigo, pero podemos ser amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras"_ – y después les regalaba un sonrisa.

Saludo a un joven de cabellos ambarinos que le sonrió, seguía caminando, como odiaba que su salón de matemáticas fuera el ultimo del ultimo piso, y no había elevador, que pesadilla.

Recordó también a la buena amiga Chiharu, muy tierna y sobre todo muy amigable, llevaba ya un año con su novio Takashi o mejor conocido como Yamasaki quien no dejaba de decir mentiritas a toda aquella persona que se le pusiera enfrente, Sakura era un de sus principales victimas. Chiharu ya no llevaba sus dos trenzas y las había sustituido por una media cola, su cabello era mas corto que antes, pero le daba un toque de madurez la forma desvanecida en que lo traía de enfrente.  

Corrió de prisa al ver que su maestro le daba la vuelta a las escaleras, le agradeció mucho que otro colega lo detuviera para que ella lo pudiera pasar y llegara al salón casi sin problemas, había dos compañeros en la puerta quienes con un cronometro habían tomado el tiempo que le había costado llegar al salón de las ultimas escaleras.

-"Doce segundos, no cabe duda que rompiste tu propio record"-sonrió el chico de lindos ojos azulados a Sakura quien se sentaba un poco agitada en su banca.

-"Hola Sakura"-le saludo Tomoyo mientras tomaba asiento en su banca también, ahora ella ocupaba la de Syaoran detras de Sakura.

-"Hola Tomoyo"-le dijo bajamente mientras recuperaba el aliento, dio un ultimo respiro hondo y le dio una sonrisa a su amiga quien entrecerró la mirada al ver la sombra que se posaba en los ojos de su amiga.

-_"Otra carta"_-pensó Tomoyo y se dio la vuelta para  prestar atención a la clase, pero sin abandonar ese pensamiento ¿qué le estaba pasando a Li para que no le respondiera una sola carta?, ella  también estaba  un poco distraída pero ya hablaría con ella después.  

Las horas transcurrían una con otra, minuto a minuto veía a la negra manecilla avanzar hasta la hora en que le daban un descanso para continuar con las clases.

Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y se sacudió un poco la falda que se encontraba arrugaba por estar sentada tanto tiempo, miro a Sakura que tenia la mirada perdida en los árboles del jardín.

-"Sakura ¿fue otra, verdad?"-se acerco un poco a su amiga y camino junto a ella el patio que se empezaba a llenar de nieve, seria una noche fría, muy fría

Amas vestían su uniforme, una falda negra con tablones gruesos que se movían con el frió viento, su blusa era blanca de manga larga, era sencilla, solo tenia las orillas de color negro con un ligera raya dorada y el escudo de la escuela en la bolsa del pecho, traían las dos sus abrigos de color negro que se topaba con sus faldas, se sentaron en una banca no muy lejos de los salones de clase, la banca estaba dentro de la escuela pero la vista estaba en el jardín que poco a poco formaba un manto blanco.

-"Esta haciendo mucho frió"-empezó la conversación Tomoyo intentando alejar ese silencio incomodo, sabia que su amiga le tenia confianza pero su corazón se estaba volviendo frió, le dolía verla así.  Un frió viento hizo que sus cabelleras se levantaran un poco, Sakura tapo sus ojos con su cabello escondiendo su mirada de la de su amiga que solo esperaba que ella se sintiera con la fuerza para contarle lo que había pasado.

 -"Sakura..."-

-"Sabes..."-la interrumpió, sabia que debía contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que su querida Tomoyo quien había vivido con ella los mejores y los peores momentos-"Ayer recibí dos cartas..."-disminuyo su tono de voz a un pequeño susurro que sabia que escucharía.-"Una era la que yo le mande a Li..."-Tomoyo capto a la perfección el significado de que lo llamara por su apellido –"Y la otra era del Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente, quienes me invitaban a entrar a su escuela..."-no la miraba mientras hablaba, no quería hacerlo.

-"Pero eso es bueno ¿no?"-dudo Tomoyo de sus palabras.

-"Eso pensé yo..."-soltó una risita melancólica, -"Pero... para entrar en la escuela debo ser varón..."-un sollozo se escucho después, de esos llantos que hacen que uno se sienta culpable sin siquiera serlo.

-"Pero... ¿cómo?..."-Tomoyo no entendía bien esas palabras –"¿Por qué debes serlo?"-se acerco a Sakura y la rodeo con sus mano protectora mente dejando que llorara como siempre lo hacia con ella.

-"No te preocupes Sakura"-ella levanto un poco la cabeza del pecho de su amiga para mirarla con interrogación.-"Eso es muy fácil, mi querida amiga, solo deja que yo te ayude y lograremos que seas un hombre"-Sakura se alejo de Tomoyo pero no entendió su comentario.

-"¿C-como?"-sus ojos estaban llorosos pero un rayo de esperanza los inundaba por el comentario de su amiga.

-"No tenemos tiempo en estos momentos, pero ven a mi casa en la tarde, trae las cartas y no te arrepentirás de que yo sea tu amiga"-Le cerro un ojo y Sakura sonrió sin entender lo que su amiga le acababa de decir pero algo en su corazón se alegro y pronuncio casi sin pensarlo.

-"Pase lo que pase..."-

-"Todo estará bien"-termino la frase Tomoyo soltando ambas un risita casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para que se sintiera un poco de alegría en el ambiente.

Ambas regresaron al salón de clases con una sonrisa en sus rostros descorazonando a unos cuantos en el camino, se encontraron a Naoko quien estaba en una de las terrazas leyendo una historia por el titulo del libro era de fantasmas, su cabello ya no era corto, la traía largo casi hasta la cintura, aunque no había abandonado los anteojos, estos eran mas pequeños.

-"Hola chicas"-levanto la mano llamándolas –" ¿Cómo están?

-"Muy bien Naoko, ¿bueno tu libro?"-respondió Tomoyo.

-"Si, pero ya lo he leído cinco veces"-sonrió triunfante mientras a ambas chicas les escurría una gotita en la nuca.

-"Entonces te gusta mucho"-supuso Sakura

-"Bastante, pero he leído otros mejores"-se levanto y camino con ellas hacia su salón de clases, todos se habían separado desde que entraron en la preparatoria, Naoko y Rika estaban en el mismo salón, Chiharu y Takashi estaban en el salón de a lado de Sakura y Tomoyo, entraron con calma a su salón, pero Sakura sonreía como antes no lo hacían.

Las clases se fueron mas rápido y a pesar de que ella no presto atención a sus lecciones sonreía mirando la nieve que empezaba a convertirse en tormenta.

Sakura fue a su casa para avisarle a Kero y el accedió gustoso a ir  con ella aunque también estaba intrigado por eso de la idea de Tomoyo.

Le dejo escrito a su hermano que iría a la casa de Tomoyo y pasaría ahí la noche, tomo una mochila con su ropa y sus cartas, se llevo a Kero y espero que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo pasaran por ella, ya que ellas había dicho que era peligroso que una chica tan bella anduviera sin protección en la calle.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y una linda mujer castaña la recibió pidiéndole su abrigo y dándole un par de pantuflas.

-"Gracias"-le regalo una sonrisita –"No se preocupe, no necesita acompañarme"-camino hacia las escaleras y toco una bella puerta de madera al final del primer piso.

-"Pase"-susurro Tomoyo detrás de la puerta de su habitación, entro y se sintió impactada al ver a su mejor amiga en el piso rodeada de revistas cortando y arrancando hojas de todas, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que estos recortes eran de hombres.

-"¿Cuál te gusta mas?"-pregunto Tomoyo arrancando otra hoja, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme.

-"¿Qué haces Tomoyo?"-se sentó en la cama de su amiga mirando la actitud de extraña de su amiga.

-"Pues buscándote una imagen Sakurita"-Tomo el recorte de un joven de cara fina, con la piel levemente morena, tenia el cabello de un color rojizo y tenia un arete en el labio inferior –"¿No te gusta?"-le enseño la foto y Sakura se fue para atrás –"Bueno, mejor este"-le mostró un chico muy moreno que tenia el cabello rubio y estaba anunciando tintes –"¿No?, bueno este...".

-"Espera un momento Tomoyo"-interrumpió Sakura levantándola de la alfombra –"Mírate"-le indico que todavía traía el uniforme –"Cámbiate y después me muestras fotos de ¿hombres? Para escoger una ¿imagen? Bueno ahorita me explicas"-Tomoyo camino hacia un armario dentro de la pared con cuarto propio y se cambio de ropa amarrándose el cabello con una coleta alta.

-"Estoy lista"-sonrió al ver la cara de interrogación de su amiga al ver anotados en los recortes señalando las partes que le gustaban en un encontró, cejas, en otro boca, y así, hasta había uno con el color de piel y el cabello que quería. –"No creas que me conformare con una imagen toda fea Sakura, quiero crear a un hombre del que yo pueda enamorarme"-se acerco a su amiga y la tomo de las manos con melancolía-"No detendrás tus sueños porque necesites ser hombre, si te dijeran que necesitas ser perro, te convertiría en un perro Sakura, ¿no lo entiendes? Te iras a la escuela de hechicería y yo tu mejor amiga te dará una imagen que dejara impresionados a muchos".

-"Pero... ¿cómo?"-no entendía aun.

-"Mira Sakura"-la jalo y se sentaron en la cama-"¿Quién es la Card Master?"

-"Yo"-respondió Sakura aun sin entender.

-"¿Quién ha superado a todos los hechiceros que han intentado quitarte tus poderes".

-"Yo, Tomoyo no te entiendo".

-"¿Quién ha podido controlar su poder sin la necesidad de un báculo, y ha aprendido a controlar todos los elementos solo con pocas palabras"-seguía preguntando Tomoyo intentando que su amiga entendiera su punto.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, entonces mi querida Sakura que tan difícil es convertirte en hombre, comparado con todo lo que ya has hecho, sin tomar en cuenta que eres capaz de esconder tu presencia mágica para que nadie te encuentre ¿cuánto nos costara convertirte en hombre?, yo diría que solo un poco de magia y por supuesto muy buena ropa"-dijo esto ultimo levantando su dedo índice, se acerco a un cajón y saco su cinta métrica –"Hay que comenzar".

Sakura estaba perpleja, ¿sus oídos habían escuchado bien? Tomoyo, su mejor amiga estaba tramando convertirla en un hombre.

-"Pero, Tomoyo habrá muchos hechiceros poderosos que serán capaces de detectar mi magia, no podré esconder las Sakura Card's por tanto tiempo, además que joven en su sano juicio tiene cartas ROSAS"-grito Sakura ya que al parecer su amiga no le hacia caso y estaba anotando sus medidas en una hojita de papel.

-"Sakura"-interrumpió Kero dejando de comer galletas en la pequeña mesa que tenia Tomoyo.-"Si no deseas que tus cartas sean rosas lo podemos solucionar"-repuso Kero algo temeroso al notar la mirada fulminante de su ama.

-"No me digas que tu también apoyas esta locura Kero"-

-"Claro que la apoyo, estuve pensando Sakura..."

-"¿Y ese milagro?"-dijo la castaña con un poco de gracia, kero arrugo la frente pero siguió hablando.

-"Bueno como les decía hasta que esta adolescente precoz me interrumpió"-Sakura lo miro muy feo pero el no le hizo caso-"Si como tengo entendido el CHO, solo admite hombres, bueno, entonces no crees que por alguna mínima casualidad el CHO crea que la Card Master es un chico"-tenia su manita apoyada en su barbilla muy pensativo.

-"Eso es un buen punto Sakura, no te habían invitado sino pensaran que ese chico"-sonrió Tomoyo mientras se imaginaba a Sakura como hombre.

-"Pero, ¿quién pudo haberles informado?"-Tomoyo ya había terminado de tomarle medidas y seguía viendo las revistas.

-"No lo se Sakurita pero eso habré una gran posibilidad de que tu, Sakura Kinomoto estudies en la mas alta y reconocida escuela de hechicería del mundo"-Hablaba Kero con una mano alzada sonriendo dulcemente.-"Sabias que expulsaron a Clow de esa escuela por; el deja que repita sus palabras 'Uso inapropiado de la magia y sus derivados, además del mal empleo del edificio de la consagración mágica'"-todos rieron y kero se hecho todo el plato de galletas en la boca (no se como no se ahoga en una de esas ).

-"Bueno entonces esta decidido"-Tomoyo se levanto por unas tijeras mientras hablaba-"Tendremos mucho que hacer si queremos que seas un hombre muy lindo"-sonrió Tomoyo-"Tienes que decidirte por lo que deseas Sakura ¿quieres arriesgarte?"-pregunto muy seria la joven de cabellos negros.

-"Pues, yo si quiero ir, pero ya te lo dije habrá presencias poderosas que pueden descubrir la mía, habrá hechiceros muy poderosos, viviría escondida mucho tiempo..."

-"Ya deja de estar compadeciéndote, tu y yo sabemos que si deseas evitar que te encuentren hay mucho hechizos de bloqueo que tu manejas a la perfección y sabes que el color de las cartas puede cambiar el día que tu lo decidas, además tu presencia puede cambiar, Sakura por favor tienes que decidirte, ¿deseas o no ir?"-hablo kero con un seriedad que no lo caracterizaba.

Sakura pensó durante casi un minuto cuando su mente le dio la repuesta que necesitaba.

-"Claro que iré, pero necesito que me ayuden Kero, debo cambiar las cartas, y ¿mi nombre? No puede ser Sakura Kinomoto"-dijo con una alegría desbordante.

-"Ya lo se"-sonrió Tomoyo mirando una revista-"'Un nuevo modelo nacido en tierras Niponas amenaza con conquistar este mundo, con su carisma y claro con su atractivo'"-leyó Tomoyo parte de un articulo de una revista, Sakura la miro algo intrigada y kero seguía comiendo galletas.

-"'Al parecer su nombre será conocido internacionalmente por ese bello par de ojos color esmeralda'"-termino de leer el articulo-"Creo que ya tengo un buen nombre para ti me linda Sakura"-Tomoyo se acerco mas a Sakura y le quito el plato de galletas al guardián del sello.

-"Atención mis queridos amigos"-hablo con algo de gracia Tomoyo –"Te tengo un nombre muy bueno Sakurita. Tu nombre de hechicero reconocido será: Kenishi Kannowaru"-.

-"¿Kannowaru?"pregunto Sakura algo confundida por el apellido –"¿No es muy largo?".

-"Si Tomoyo, además no crees que sospechen de que se llame igual que el modelo"-dijo kero mientras intentaba tomar una de las galletas del plato que tenia Tomoyo, pero para su terror ella giro dejándolo con un palmo de narices y sin galleta.

"Bueno"-pensó Sakura-"¿Qué te parece Kenishi Kanno? Es mas corto".

-"¿No les gusta Katsura?"-pregunto kero.

-"¿Kenishi Katsura? No lo se..."-pregunto la castaña.

-"Me gusta mas Kanno"-dijo Tomoyo.

-"Que sea Katsura, a demás esa dinastía es conocida en Japón así que nadie dudara de tu origen, no crees que preguntes quien es ¿Kenishi Kanno? Y Katsura será mas reconocible y así nadie te va a cuestionar"-dijo el peluche volador mientras ponía una manita en su barbilla

-"Kero tiene razón Tomoyo, habrá hechiceros que conocen dinastías en Japón y yo llego, me preguntaran ¿quién es Kanno?¿de donde vienes? y pues... ¿qué les voy a decir?"-

-"Bueno, ustedes ganan, serás KENISHI KATSURA, EL MEJOR HECHICERO DE JAP"N Y DEL MUNDO"-grito la dulce Tomoyo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, a veces era muy impulsiva., Kero se encontraba intentando quitarle el plato de galletas a su ama mientras este lo torturaba ofreciendo y quitándole la ultima galletita. Tomoyo se adelanto y le quito la galleta a Sakura dejando al peluche sin nada y con lagrimas que caían como río de sus ojillos.

-"Bueno Sakura..."-dijo mientras aun masticaba la galleta-"Ya tenemos el nombre..."-se pego un poco en el pecho ya que la galleta no quería pasar, Kero rió interiormente por lo que veía –"Ya esta..."-suspiro cuando la galleta ya había pasado-"Ahora nos falta la apariencia, y a demás Sakura.."-la miro de arriba hacia abajo-"No quiero ofenderte, pero eres demasiado delgada para ser un hombre"-Kero soltó la carcajada y Sakura solo se sonrojo y se le salto una vena de la frente.

-"Pues...¿qué esperabas Tomoyo? SOY UNA CHICA"-dijo esto ultimo en un tono muy fuerte dirigiéndose a Kero quien se callo al ver la cara de su ama.

-"Eso... eso se puede solucionar"-susurro tímidamente el peluche amarillo.

-"Ya que lo dices Kero"-Tomoyo se volvió a sentar en el piso viendo revistas-"Hay que decidir tu imagen Sakura..."-volvió a recortar hojas de sus revistas.

Sakura no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo se iba a convertir en HOMBRE?, eso era difícil, ella era tierna y dulce, no podía ser ruda, ni grosera como era su hermano ¡¡SU HERMANO!! ¿C"MO LE IBA A DECIR QUE SE IRA A CHINA?, ESTO ERA MUY COMPLICADO.

-_"No te preocupes..."-_escucho una voz en su mente_-"Sabes que pase lo que pase..."-_ya no era una voz sino muchas-_"...todo estará bien"_ –De pronto, de su mochila salieron todas la cartas y la rodearon. –"_Nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que tu quieras hacer... seremos amigas... siempre"_-con esto las cartas se iluminaron y dejaron ciegos unos minutos a las chicas y a Kero. Después de unos minutos, cada carta fue cayendo en la mano de Sakura, ella aun no podía ver, pero sabia que algo había pasado, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto algo raro en sus cartas, NO PODÍA CREERLO, LA SAKURA CARDS ERAN GRISES,

-"¿Que paso?"-pregunto Sakura al ver a Windy.

-_"Necesitabas cambiarnos"-_susurro la carta_-"Así que lo hicimos, no solo es nuestra apariencia, sino también nuestra presencia"- _Sakura se concentro y efectivamente, ya no era la misma presencia de las Sakura Cards, tenia algo diferente. –"_A demás, ahora somos Kenishi Cards"-_dijo la Card cuando Sakura miraba al final de la carta, el nombre de Kenishi escrito, eran de color gris claro contrastando con un gris oscuro, sin duda seguían siendo bellas, pero ya no eran las mismas.

-_"Se que te preguntaras porque nuestra presencia es diferente"-_Sakura asintió, mientras Tomoyo y Kero se recuperaban de la fuerte luz_-"Hace tiempo que tus cambiaste de Clow Cards a Sakura Cards, nosotras poco a poco hemos aumentado nuestros poderes y te podemos obedecer con el solo hecho de que pienses en nosotras, tu nivel de magia no es el mismo, hace tiempo que te íbamos a pedir que nos renovaras, tal vez no cambiar nuestra imagen pero si, cambiar nuestra presencia a tu actual nivel de magia"-_Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que Windy le decía, pero le hacia feliz que sus Cards hubieran cambiado para ayudarla-"_A demás de que ocupamos una mínima parte de tu magia para el cambio, así que no creo que te afecte en lo mas mínimo..."-_Kero entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, su antiguo dueño renovó las cartas al menos dos veces, pero eso le costaba mucho trabajo, no cabía duda de que Sakura ya era mejor incluso de Clow. La que no entendía nada era Tomoyo ya que Sakura solo estaba de pie, con su mazo de cartas en la mano y con la mirada perdida; pero sabia que debía ser importante ya que sino lo fuera Sakura no estaría tan concentrada. 

_-"Esperamos que esto te ayude lo suficiente para que consigas cumplir tu deseo... Sakura..."-_la Card dejo de hablar y Sakura volteo a ver a Kero quien la miraba de una forma bastante orgullosa y a Tomoyo quien  solo esperaba que terminara de hacerlo que sea que estaba haciendo_._

-"¿Listos?"-pregunto Tomoyo cuando volteaba a ver al guardián del sello y a su mejor amiga, ambos asintieron-"Pues tengo lista la imagen de mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, ¿amigo?"-decía Tomoyo con una voz bastante graciosa haciendo reír a Kero quien aplaudía como si estuviera en una función.

Se acerco a un mueble y saco un cuaderno de dibujo y unas cuantas tizas de colores y un grafito negro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Sakura intentaba levantar todas la hojas de revistas rotas y demás cosas de suelo; mientras Tomoyo trazaba, Kero estaba algo pensativo, no podía creer que Sakura iba a ir a la misma escuela de magia que el antiguo Clow, efectivamente era mejor que él, incluso mucho mejor de lo que él pensó que llegaría a ser, eso lo hacia sentir muy orgulloso, inclusive se sentía feliz, lo que no sabia era como mantendrían en secreto que ella era la ama de las cartas; Sakura miro a su guardián pensativo, y se le acerco.

-"Kero, necesito que me ayudes"-le llamo mientras recogía la ultima revista –"¿Me estas escuchando, Kero?"-le jalo una oreja y el guardián soltó un quejido mientras fruncía su ceño.

-"¿A que?"-pregunto molesto mientras volaba un poco alrededor de la habitación.

-"Tengo que invocar a Illusion para que me ayude, a demás necesito un hechizo, esto no es fácil, necesito hacer un recinto para el cambio de presencia, también necesito a Libra(), vamos Kero, no me puedes dejar en estos momentos, TIENES QUE AYUDARME"-le grito lo ultimo haciendo que el peluchito se cayera del susto  

-"Esta bien, esta bien"-se sacudió un poco su cuerpecito y se concentro.

-"Así me gusta"-dijo Sakura de la misma forma sacando un frasco que tenia en su mochila.

-"Primero debes bloquear la puerta Sakura"-le regaño Kero sin abrir los ojos.

-"¿Qué van a hacer?"-levanto la mirada Tomoyo de su dibujo, para ver a su amiga sacando algo de su mochila y a Kero concentrado a un lado.

-"Voy a cambiar mi presencia, pero ¿necesito a Yue?"-le pregunto al guardián del sello, pero no hubo respuesta ya que Yue estaba en la ventana del balcón de Tomoyo, la dueña de la casa dejo su dibujo y se levanto a abrirle a Yue, quien escondía sus alas al entrar.

-"¿Estas lista Sakura?"-el juez de las cartas hablo de una manea espectral y aterrorizante, incluso Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo.

-"Vamos, Yue no hables así que me asustas"-le dijo su ama mientras depositaba unas sales en el piso y miraba a Tomoyo-"Prometo limpiar la alfombra después"-le miro sonriente y Tomoyo solo continuo dibujando, ya casi terminaba su boceto.

-"Que te dije de la puerta Sakura"-repitió el guardián con ese tono que solo las mamas saben utilizar, Sakura soltó un quejido y dejo las sales en el suelo.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y levanto la mano mientras pensaba en Lock, la puerta hizo un sonido muy leve con el que se veía un candado grisáceo en la puerta, ahora no se podría abrir y estaba protegido contra alguna presencia maligna que intentara entrar, se dio la vuelta y susurro.

-"Shield"-y una enorme burbuja pareció alrededor de la sal que había en el piso la cual tenia la forma de un circulo perfecto con una luna y una estrella atravesadas.

Kero y Yue caminaron rumbo a las sales y se situaron justo donde las figuras se unían, Sakura dejo las cartas flotando alrededor de la burbuja, si algo salía mal ellas se encargarían de que la energía liberada no se perdiera y a demás protegían a Tomoyo quien miraba fascinada con su cámara de video, le encantaba estar presente cuando Sakura realizaba algo así, estaba situada algo alejada para que su amiga no viera la cámara ya que se ponía muy nerviosa y ella no quería que por su culpa esto fallara...

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa de la familia Daidouji, dos figuras masculinas al fondo de un jardín estaban meditando, cuando una de las figuras se levanta y abre los ojos azules, azules como un noche sin estrellas, y susurra palabras que el viento se lleva, sin que su acompañante le prestara atención:

-"Este año será divertido, esto... esta comenzando"-se quedo mirando fijamente el cielo y levanto su mano señalando a su acompañante que durante unos momentos brillo de color rojo.

-"Lo siento... no puedes sentir el cambio, no ahora"-dejo durante unos minutos a su acompañante brillando del color carmín y se volvió a sentar concentrándose en alguna parte del mundo, ella necesitaría su ayuda, pero no le seria útil ya que es mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte...

-"Libra"-susurro la joven mientras una de las catas que la rodeaban brillaba de manera intensa rodeándola y llenándola de paz, solo faltaba un poco mas, un poco mas y conseguiría cambiar su presencia, hacer que su aura fuera diferente.

-"Ha llegado la hora... ¡AHORA!"-grito una voz, no sabia de donde venia pero se le hacia familiar, no le presto mucha atención porque en ese momento las cosas del cuarto se empezaron a levantar, pensó en Tomoyo y fue levantada en una burbuja, nunca permitiría que su amiga fuera lastimada, a demás las cosas iban a volar durante un rato.

Un especie de dragón de color gris entro en el pecho de la joven, sacudiendo su delgado cuerpo, algo raro estaba pasando, el guardián lunar levanto la mano y corto la cola del dragón que se estaba volviendo negra, una aura maligna suelta en la casa, había intentado introducirse mientras se llevaba a cabo el cambio, pero para eso estaban ahí, para evitar que algo malo pasara.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Libra, necesitaba que el balance se lograra y todavía no estaba completa la trasferencia y el cambio, algo faltaba, algo de... poder...

-"Power"-susurro la joven cuando Libra se asomaba de su cuerpo y se fundía con la carta mas poderosa de todas, la linda niña con zapatitos con pompones inundo el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que se completara el cambio y que Libra terminara su función... que consiguiera el equilibrio de su presencia, lo sentía, ahora era diferente, su aura ya no era la misma, era mejor y mas poderosa, lo había conseguido, una a una las cartas fueron tomando lugar en un esquina del buró de Tomoyo quien ya había descendido y la burbuja ya había desaparecido, Sakura seguía concentrada sin quitar a Shield ni a Lock, tenia que lograr su estabilidad y necesitaba seguir protegida, fueron unos diez minutos mas de concentración con lo que todo termino, ya lo había logrado, esto había terminado...

La persona de ojos azules, se volvió a levantar y susurro de nuevo:

-"Lo consiguió... esto es importante para ti..."-miro a su acompañante quien seguía siendo hechizado, mas bien bloqueado, había bloqueado su mente y lo dejo en trance, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerlo así, él también era muy fuerte, demasiado, desde que había recibido un fuerte regaño por el... incidente pasado... se había dedicado a la magia, solo a la magia, se había vuelto mas frió que antes, incluso antes que su...'problemilla', nunca lo había conocido tan orgulloso y petulante, pero así era, así era la familia... Li... mas bien dicho así era Xiao Lang... Li...

Paso su mano por su cara y el volvió a la realidad no sin antes preguntarle:

-"¿Quién lo 'consiguió'?"...

**_Continuara..._**

**__**

.

.

.

.

.

.

LO LOGRE!!! He terminado el capitulo por fin, espero que este segundo capitulo les haya gustado al igual que el primero, el siguiente capitulo es el cambio, recibo ideas sobre la imagen de Kenishi (me gusta ese nombre que por si se lo pregunta procede de la película llamada "Metrópolis" en la que Kenishi es el protagonista y Tima es la robot, y el apellido de Katsura ¿le suena? Claro que si, si es el apellido del Sensei creador de Shadow Lady, Video Girl Ai e I's obras que están en México) y también les tengo una pregunta, a partir de aquí a Sakura ya no le diré Sakura, ¿les parece bien? Espero que no se confundan pero Kenishi=Sakura ¿Ok?.

**() la descripción de la carta 'The Libra' es darle balance a  lo que no lo tiene, y para esto la utilice yo, si alguien conoce otro poder de la carta hágamelo saber, pero tengo entendido que es eso, ya que nunca es utilizada para nada, ¿qué les pareció el cambio de presencia y de las cartas? Ojala y le hay gustado.**

**POR FIN APARECE SYAORAN, ¿quién era su acompañante?, ya sabrán quien es, son muy listos.**

**¿Qué imagen piensa darle Tomoyo a Kenishi?¿con quien se encontrara en China? ¿aprenderá a hablar Chino?...**

**Tal vez... pero para que les digo mas si lo van a leer, el siguiente fic por actualizar es "Amor Real" con el titulo: Un desfile 'mágico', nos vemos en una semana, no se si lo hayan notado ya que estoy de vacaciones habrá un fic cada semana.**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes!!!!!**

**Bye...**


	3. ¿El mañana esta en algún lugar?

**When I Look into your eyes...**

Los recuerdos son siempre bellos…

Pero solo de ellos no se puede vivir...

Hoy debería ser una noche triste...

Pero... ¿por qué?

En realidad ni siquiera recuerdo tu sonrisa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!!! Aquí esta su servidora de nuevo, me siento orgullosa de este fanfiction, es una grandísimo proyecto, y espero que todos me ayuden con sus comentarios y con sus opiniones ya que son muy valiosas para mi...

Ahora van los agradecimientos del capi 2...

.

.

.

The dark: Calladita te ves mas bonita!!!, espero que te siga encantando mi fic y respecto a si es Eriol, pues mejor lee el capitulo. Espero recibir otro review de tu parte!!!

Juliasakura: Que bueno que actualice pronto!!! Oo, solo espero seguirlo haciendo ya que no quiero que me mates, espero que e guste el capitulo y deja un review por ah si tienes tiempo.

Celina Sosa: Hola niña linda!!! Madrinita, gracias por aceptar mi propuesta y estoy a tu disposición, puedes dejarme cualquier cosa, ya sean tus opiniones, y porque no, si quieres te mando el capitulo antes de subirlo, y me decís que tal esta y así le corrijo las cosas, espero tu respuesta y algún review por ahí. Cuídate, y respecto a lo de tu duda, lee lo que esta mas abajo.

Korishiteru: Me da un gusto enorme que me dejes un review en cada capitulo de mis historias, he notado que siempre me apoyas y casi nunca te lo agradezco así que: MUCHISSISISISISISISISISISSISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!, Dejad un review por ahí, si te da tiempo.

Kendra duroa: ¿Lo escribí bien Oo? Espero que si, sino me avisas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que tu apoyo sea constante a lo largo de la historia, que yo pienso será una de las mas largas.

CrystalSwan: Podrías declararte mi admiradora numero uno, ¿lo sabias Oo?, nunca nadie me había dicho tantas cosas agradables, y eso me da mucho gusto, respecto a lo que me dices, tienes tanta razón, que me haces sentir tan culpable, siento muchísimo causarte tanta desesperación y hacer que sufras depresiones agudas MIL DISCULPAS!!, pero no se como ayudarte, TE JURO, que he actualizado TODO LO POSIBLE, me he quedado hasta altas horas de la noche, me he levantado temprano, y hecho mil y una cosas para dar lo mejor de mi, pero al parecer no te es suficiente, NO SE COMO AYUDARTE, pero me temo que tengo que negar tu petición sobre 'Destino Marcado', comprendo que quieras saber el final y si lo deseas contáctame y nos quedamos en el MSN, a una hora y te cuento TODO!!!, y espero que así algo de tu desesperación caiga, pero si por lo contrario, deseas esperar, me temo que si voy a hacer los 10 capítulos, este fic estaba planeado para seis capítulos y debido a la aceptación he alargado todo lo posible el fic, pero ya esta planeado así, no te cuento mas para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!, no puedo acortar el fic, y tampoco lo puedo actualizar solo a él, se que lo deseas, pero he descuidado mucho mis historias, las deje de lado por hacer 'Destino Marcado', y hora todas las historias están siendo actualizadas, y espero que no te molestes mas, pero tengo que continuar igual. Espero no te incomode, pero si quieres cuéntame tus ideas, y si así lo deseas escribe un capitulo y yo lo leeré y así tus depresiones caerán un poco!!! CUÍDATE MUCHO, Y PUEDES CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO, O COMPRARTE UN VIDEOJUEGO PARA ENTRETENERTE, mientras que tu humilde escritora actualiza!!!!!!

Alex-1987: Son muchas preguntas para un solo review, respecto a lo de la esencia; te lo pongo así, Sakura se va ir a Hong Kong a estudiar magia, mi imaginación dicta que Sakura es conocida haya por su aura de color rosa, así que aun siendo hombre seria reconocida; lo de la presencia maligna se debía a que ella no había protegido al instante la puerta, y una presencia se coló por ahí, pero no causo dificultades . Y respecto a lo de Xiao Lang, lee lo que esta mas abajo para aclarar tu duda. Gracias por tu comentario y por cualquier otra cosa, aquí esta tu humilde escritora...

Ahora voy a poner los reviews de hispafics, ahora si se acordaron de dejarme unos...

Yuechan: Gracias por tu comentario ya que son de mucha ayuda para mi, y definitivamente si, SAKURA SERA HOMBRE EN ESTE FIC TAN INNOVADOR. Pero no todo este dicho, así que puedo llegarlos a sorprender.

Akane: A ti también MIL GRACIAS!!! Por tu apoyo, y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, ya que este escrito para ustedes...

Eri: Sin duda alguna es una idea fresca, solo espero que no aparezcan muchos fics con las misma, ya que a veces me confundo respecto a eso, dejadme un review por ahí y si tienes tiempo un comentario en mi mail, GRACIAS!!!

.

.

.

.

Y antes de empezar quisiera aclarar una duda que surgió por ahí, en una parte del capitulo pasado escribí: (Mientras esto pasaba en la casa de la familia Daidouji, dos figuras masculinas al fondo de un jardín estaban meditando, cuando una de las figuras se levanta y abre los ojos azules, azules como un noche sin estrellas, y susurra palabras que el viento se lleva, sin que su acompañante le prestara atención). Bueno, léanlo con atención, ya que nunca digo que están en el jardín de Tomoyo, así que no se confundan, alguna otra duda háganmela llegar que con mucho gusto la contestare, y ahora si los dejo con el capitulo....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo anterior..._

-"Power"-susurro la joven cuando Libra se asomaba de su cuerpo y se fundía con la carta mas poderosa de todas, la linda niña con zapatitos con pompones inundo el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que se completara el cambio y que Libra terminara su función... que consiguiera el equilibrio de su presencia, lo sentía, ahora era diferente, su aura ya no era la misma, era mejor y mas poderosa, lo había conseguido, una a una las cartas fueron tomando lugar en un esquina del buró de Tomoyo quien ya había descendido y la burbuja ya había desaparecido, Sakura seguía concentrada sin quitar a Shield ni a Lock, tenia que lograr su estabilidad y necesitaba seguir protegida, fueron unos diez minutos mas de concentración con lo que todo termino, ya lo había logrado, esto había terminado...

_La persona de ojos azules, se volvió a levantar y susurro de nuevo:_

_-"Lo consiguió... esto es importante para ti..."-miro a su acompañante quien seguía siendo hechizado, mas bien bloqueado, había bloqueado su mente y lo dejo en trance, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerlo así, él también era muy fuerte, demasiado, desde que había recibido un fuerte regaño por el... incidente pasado... se había dedicado a la magia, solo a la magia, se había vuelto mas frió que antes, incluso antes que su...'problemilla', nunca lo había conocido tan orgulloso y petulante, pero así era, así era la familia... Li... mas bien dicho así era Xiao Lang... Li..._

_Paso su mano por su cara y el volvió a la realidad no sin antes preguntarle:_

_-"¿Quién lo 'consiguió'?"..._

Capitulo II: ¿El mañana esta en algún lugar?

.

.

.

.

Se sentía un poco turbada a causa de tanta magia, pero feliz, hace tanto que no se sentía completamente feliz, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba fuera de su lugar; incluso los libros estaban abiertos y las revistas que había intentado acomodar habían volado de nuevo, eso de realizar hechizos le traía muchos dificultades, debía buscar un lugar donde nada se destruyera, dio unos pasos fuera de las sales del piso, miro a Kero y a Yue quienes estaban todavía concentrados, acaricio levemente la mejilla de Yue haciendo que abriera los ojos...

-"Ya termino..."-le susurro en modo dulce haciendo que Kero volviera a su forma 'estándar', se habían cansado mucho, ellos habían ocupado mucha de su energía para mantener el ciclo, así que no se asusto cuando vio que el peluche caía desfallecido.

Camino mas y vio a Tomoyo con su cámara, una gotilla se resbalo de su nuca, pero se le acerco mas...

-"¿Estas bien?"-la chica solo asintió, no dejo de grabarla cuando ella levanto la mano y todo regresaba a su sitio, eso de tener magia también tenia sus ventajas.

-"¿Salió todo bien, verdad?"-siempre era la misma pregunta después de algún hechizo.

-"Si..."-camino rumbo a la ventana de su amiga, y miro las luces de la tarde, eran anaranjadas y violetas, y un manto blanco cubría los techos de las casas y el suelo; no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera por completo, pero un pensamiento surco su mente.

-"Yue.."-ahora el aludido descansaba en el sofá de Tomoyo, lo miro dulcemente hasta que se convirtió en Yukito, ese también seria un problema.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Tomoyo apago su cámara y la deposito en el mueble.

-"Es... que, no creo que puede llevarme a Kero y a Yue..."-había un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-"Ya pensaremos en algo..."-tomo las manos de su amiga con esperanza, ¿qué haría ella sin Tomoyo?.

-"Gracias..."-observo la alfombra y soltó la mano de Tomoyo, se concentro un poco y todas las sales se volvieron a depositar en su frasco, Tomoyo refunfuño algo imperceptible respecto a su cámara y Sakura le sonrió.

-"Prometí limpiar la alfombra ¿no?"-una carcajada inundo el lugar, quitándoles un poco del peso que traían encima, pero sin sacarlas de la dura realidad en la que vivían.

-"No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo Eriol"-habían entrado a la casa y todavía no le respondía.

-"Tranquilízate Xiao Lang, son locuras mías, ya sabes como soy de excéntrico..."-el oji-azul estaba un poco nervioso, ya que su compañero había conseguido disipar un poco su hechizo y había escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho.

-"Si, como digas..."-camino por un enorme salón, saludo al mayordomo que le hizo una reverencia y subió por las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso deteniéndose al sentir que lo seguían. –"No piensas que me voy a bañar contigo en mi cuarto..."-le dio una mirada despreciativa al chico de lentes y siguió caminando, el otro joven solo se detuvo y miro la casa desde el barandal de la escalera.

-"Tendrás que cambiar Xiao Lang, lo quieras o no lo quieras..."-con esto dicho siguió caminando y entro en la habitación del otro chico, él bien sabia que no lo detendría con sus malos humores, así que tomo un libro de la repisa del otro chico y se sentó a leerlo mientras el otro joven se bañaba sabiendo que Eriol estaba en su habitación.

-"Siempre tan insoportable..."-susurro mientras el agua caliente le caía por el cuerpo, intentando disipar ese mal humor que adquirió de repente, pero el sabia que no podría, ya que siempre estaba de mal humor, sin importar lo que pasara...

Las chicas estaban bastante contentas, estaban disfrutando como niñas pequeñas el hecho de aventar nieve a la otra, después de que dejaron limpio el cuarto, salieron al jardín con la pijama puesta, sin duda no se salvarían de un resfriado, pero eso no les pasaba por la mente en esos momentos...

-"Vamos no seas cobarde Sakura sal de ahí..."-gritaba Tomoyo a la oji-verde que estaba escondida detrás un árbol.

-"No soy cobarde, pero tu me quieres golpear..."-bueno pero quien no querría tomar venganza después de que la otra chica le aventó cinco bolas seguidas y en la cabeza, eso si que era traición.

-"Te lo mereces..."-

-"No es cierto, si yo soy muy dulce..."-vio que su amiga ya estaba mas tranquila así que salió justo cuando una gran bola de ese material helado, pero suave, se estrellaba con su cara no dejándola ver, Tomoyo aprovecho la situación y se le abalanzo tirándola en el frió piso.

-"Traicionera..."-le dijo mientras escupió un poco de nieve.

-"A esto se le llama justicia..."-se levantaba del piso y volvió a caer porque Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna haciendo que cediera.

-"De algo me tenían que servir tres años de estudiar artes de defensa y dos mas de ataque ¿no crees?"-

-"Dudo que eso te salve de esto..."-levanto las manos y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, por lo que la otra chica soltó una carcajada sonora llenando de un poco de calidez esa fría noche, que paso rápidamente para las dos.

Durmieron bastante bien esa noche, la mente de Sakura no estaba nublada, no tenia tanto que pensar, así que por primera vez desde que murió su padre, soñó con él, con él y con su amada madre, se levanto primero que Tomoyo, intentando no despertarla, se dirigió al baño y le lavo un poco la cara, miro el espejo y se pregunto un poco somnolienta aun...

-"¿Mi mañana esta en algún lugar?"-sonrió y dio un estornudo, esa noche en la nieve le traería problemitas.

-"Salud..."-le dijo su mejor amiga sacando un vaso y tomando su cepillo de dientes.

-"Gracias..."-se cambiaron con el uniforme de la escuela, estaban un poco desveladas, pero nada que una buena taza de café no quitara. Caminaron las dos rumbo a la escuela, platicaban sobre la noche anterior y todo lo que eso implicaba.

-"Ser hombre..."-resoplo Sakura sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-"¿No estas feliz?"-se detuvieron ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-"Si lo estoy, pero... Kero y Yue... no lo sé..."-caminaron con la demás gente atravesando la calle.

-"Ya veras que alguna solución tendrán, pero ¿que le vas a decir a Touya?"-doblaron la esquina, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la preparatoria.

-"Aun no lo sé, espero que me comprenda, pero tampoco... no quiero dejarlo solo, solo me tiene a mi..."-entraron por la reja de la escuela, ya había gente, pero aun era temprano, caminaron rumbo a las escaleras y subieron hasta el tercer piso, tendrían calculo, en la primera hora.

-"Él sabrá comprenderte, es tu hermano, y sabes que quiere lo mejor para ti..."-

-"Si, lo sé..."-entraron a su salón y saludaron con un 'buenos días'. Sin mas novedad que una leve nevada durante la mitad de la quinta clase, todo transcurrió normal.

Camino a su casa, ya no vivía en la antigua casa amarilla, antes de que su padre se fuera a Egipto había recibido un aumento por parte de la universidad, así que decidieron comprar otra casa, esta era un poco mas grande, y estaba mas cerca de la preparatoria, era de color blanco en la fachada, le gustaba mucho su nueva casa.

Abrió la reja y entro silenciosamente, se descalzo y vio la pizarra.

-"Doble turno de nuevo..."-suspiro al ver lo que su hermano había anotado, trabajaba muy duro, a veces ella lloraba silenciosamente por él, por lo mucho que su hermano se sacrificaba, pero ella sabia que la amaba, que la amaba demasiado y eso era lo que le hacia hacer todo eso.

-"Bueno, hay que llamar al hospital..."-tomo el auricular del teléfono y marco un número de memoria.

_-"Buenas tardes, Hospital Central, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"-_le saludo la recepcionista.

-"Buenas tardes..."-

_-"Hola Sakura..."_-le reconoció de inmediato la chica. _–"Kinomoto ¿verdad?"-_

-"Si, gracias..."-

-"_En un momento lo voceo_"- dejo un momento el auricular y tomo el micrófono -_"Doctor Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, tiene una llamada en la recepción..."_-hablo por el micrófono del hospital. Pero no fue necesario volverlo a hacer ya que el chico moreno ya estaba ahí, el sabia la hora en que su hermana le llamaba.

_-"¿Qué quieres monstruo?"-_le dijo como saludo haciendo que la recepcionista sonriera, siempre era lo mismo.

-"Eres un grosero hermano, yo que me tomo la molestia de llamarte y tu que me respondes feo..."-hablo como haciendo un puchero.

-_"Bueno, pero ¿qué pasa?"-_

-"Nada, es solo que ya llegue y quería saludarte..."-

_-"Eres insoportable, te imaginas que alguien se agravara en lo que pierdo el tiempo contigo, serias la culpable".-_

-"Ni que fueras tan indispensable..."-

_-"Monstruo sarnoso"-_

-"Poste de luz"-

_-"Enana insufrible"-_

-"Gigantón tonto"-

_-"¿Gigantón tonto?, vas perdiendo practica hermanita..."-_le dijo con burla.

-"Bueno, bueno, ¿ya, no?"-su hermano reía del otro lado. –"¿A que hora piensas llegar?"-

_-"¿Qué no sabes leer?, Hoy tengo doble turno"-_escucho un resoplido harto del otro lado y respondió mas serio _–"Espero llegar después de las once..."-_

-"Te espero, necesito contarte algo..."-le susurro

_-"¿Algo?, ¿qué es?"-_la curiosidad lo invadió, pero recordó que él también tenia algo que decirle.

-"No, te lo digo cuando llegues a casa"-

_-"Bueno, monstruo misterioso, nos vemos mas tarde..."-_la corto ya que algo de culpa lo hizo sentir mal

-"No soy un monstruo..."-

_-"Eso ya lo sé, la cena esta en el refrigerador..."-_colgó, le entrego el auricular a la recepcionista y camino rumbo a su cubículo.

_-"Doctor Kinomoto, se le solicita en la sala de emergencias, Doctor Kinomoto, se le solicita en la sala de emergencias..."_-suspiro al escuchar su nombre en los pasillos y cambio su rumbo.

-"_Espero llegar a esa hora..."-_alcanzo la camilla con un chico con una bala en el costado y se adentro de nuevo en su trabajo, eso que tanto amaba, pero que tanto lo absorbía...

Ella también colgó el teléfono y camino hacia la escalera.

-"KERO..."-grito intentando que le peluche la escuchara.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-salió de la habitación de la chica un somnoliento animalito de color amarillo

-"Ayúdame a lavar la ropa..."-le rogó al guardián del sello

-"Si, pero..."

-"Si, ya sé, tendrás mi postre esta noche"-el muñequito aplaudió con pies y manitas y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado.

Ella camino de regreso a la sala y se topo con un espejo, vio su reflejo y sintió pena por ella misma, algo hizo que se auto-compadeciera, vio su cabello castaño con algunos reflejos mas claros, recuerda muy bien el día que Tomoyo se los hizo, casi se sintió su proyecto de ciencias, o mejor dicho su conejillo de Indias, pero al final quedaron bien; se hundió en sus ojos verdes, eran una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella, sus ojos le daban seguridad y la hacían sentirse reconfortada...

_-"Los ojos son el espejo del alma..."_-recordó lo que su padre le había dicho. _–"Y tu eres una persona sincera y bella por tus ojos transparentes y tu mirada soñadora..."_-un sonrojo le coloro un poco su tez clara, era un poco mas morena que Tomoyo, pero ella no tenia comparación, casi la confundías con la nieve.

-"Al igual que Eriol..."-susurro sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, de él si recibía cartas, aunque desde que se cambio de casa solo recibió unas cuantas, él le dijo en su ultima carta que iba a entrar a una especie de internado, así que serian menos frecuentes. Miro su nariz, era pequeña, una vez se quiso poner un aretito, pero su hermano casi la corre de la casa cuando llego con solo un brillo, así que la idea de una perforación quedo descartada; se detuvo un poco en su boca, delgada y de un color rojo como cereza, su boca ya había sido besada, aunque fue en uno de eso juegos, en los que no ves ni a quien besas, así que ese no había contado. Se quedo mirándose un momento y ni siquiera presto atención al teléfono, hasta que ya era muy tarde, la contestadora le había ganada así que dejo que contestara, y sin mas siguió ahí, mirándose...

_-"Habla a la casa de Sakura y Touya Kinomoto, si desea dejar algún mensaje, ya sabe que hacer..."-_su voz en la maquina se escuchaba rara, escucho el tono de grabado.

-"Sakura, habla Tomoyo, espero que me llames cuando llegues, ¿en donde estas tan tarde?, ya termine el dibujo de Kenishi, tal vez mañana puedas..."-el tono de final la corto, volvió a llamar y Sakura no hizo caso.

-"Como te decía, lo termine, espero que después de clases puedas venir a verlo, o no, mejor te lo llevo, nos vemos mañana ..."-colgó y se escucho el momento en que la grabadora avanzaba el casset.

-"Kenishi..."-se miro de nuevo, ¿cómo se vería como hombre?, -"Será muy difícil hacerlo, pero se que lo lograre..."-se miro por ultima vez y se dirigió a su cuarto, tanto pensamiento y seguía con el uniforme, a demás tendría que poner otro edredón en su cama y en la de su hermano, de nuevo seria una noche fría, subió a su cuarto y vio a Kero con otra carta en las manos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Piden la confirmación de tu asistencia"-le dijo la mas tranquilo que pudo.

-"¿HOY?"-

-"Si, solo es una gota de sangre en el otro sobre..."-estaba muy tranquilo para ser el mismo Kero.

-"¿Pero... no crees que me descubran Kero?"-esa era la pregunta clave.

-"Dudo que por la sangre se sepa si eres chico o chica..."-sus ojitos de puntito demostraron duda unos momentos.

-"Bueno, esta bien..."-cerro los ojos y le extendió la mano al guardián quien no entendió lo que hacia.

-"¿Qué...?"-le miro extrañado.

-"Hazlo.."-cerro con mas fuerza los ojos.

-"¿Yo?, no hazlo, tu"-no creía que esa joven aun le temía a la sangre, era una reverenda miedosa.

-"Por favor Kero..."-abrió un ojo y le dio una miradita de piedad y el guardián asintió, se dirigió al baño y tomo una de las navajas que había, regreso al cuarto y Sakura solo cerro con mas fuerza los ojos, el guardián tomo el dedo índice de la chica y ella grito.

-"Vamos Sakura si no te he cortado aun..."-hablo después de gritar igual que su ama,

-"Esta bien..."-respiro y sintió como la pequeña navaja hacia un corte en su dedo, dejando que el liquido de color rojo brillante brotara por el orificio.

-"Kero..."-sollozo cuando una lagrima se escapaba de su todavía cerrado ojo.

-"Ya casi termino..."-dejo la mano de la chica unos segundos y voló por el otro sobre que estaba en un cajón, tomo la mano de la chica y oprimió un poco mas el dedo para que tres gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el sello de la carta, esta brillo inusitadamente, y una voz algo macabra se escucho haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

_-"Bienvenido a la Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas, su sangre es pura como pocas, por lo tanto ya tiene un lugar asegurado, espere una carta con las condiciones de esta consagrada institución y de nuevo, ¡¡¡BIENVENIDO!!!"-_era la voz de un hombre mayor, tenia un eco muy tenebroso, pero le causo una gran alegría, últimamente estaba muy sensible, así que no había nada como ser recibida en una de las escuela del Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-la voz del guardián estaba un poco preocupada por el hecho de que su ama no parpadeaba.

-"Si, Kero..."-regreso a la normalidad y una sonrisa sincera surco su rostro-"...vamos a calentar la cena, tengo hambre..."-tomo la patita del guardián y lo jalo sacándolo del cuarto...

-"Esta listo..."-miro al guardián del sello y sonrió, se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina, le había pedido que la ayudara, y como Touya no había hecho postre ella había sugerido hacer un pastel, lo había puesto a batir la harina y a preparar la crema  para decorar, así que había terminado muy cansado y con harina por todos lados, lo tomo con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo puso en la sala tapándolo con una servilleta de tela.

-"Gracias..."-le dio un beso en la oreja al peluche haciendo que se moviera un poco.

-"Sírveme mas pasta..."-hablo dormido y volvió a roncar.

Camino de nuevo a la cocina y paso el dedo por la orilla del pastel degustando el dulce sabor de su postre favorito.

-"Sabe delicioso..."-miro la cocina-"Tengo que limpiar..."

-"¿Limpiar?, vamos Meiling yo no soy de los que limpian..."-estaban en la casa de su prima y ella le había pedido que limpiaran su armario antes de dormir.

-"Vamos Xiao Lang, si soy tu prima favorita y si mama descubre que no lo he limpiado no me dejara salir contigo mañana..."-le miro suplicante y le paso dos cajas de zapatos.

-"Yo nunca dije que saldría contigo..."-dejo las cajas en el suelo.

-"Estas de vacaciones primo, debes salir..."-le paso ahora cuatro cajas.

-"No seas necia Meiling, sabes que no me gusta salir, y menos contigo, a demás ya es tarde y solo vine a verte para librarme de la escoria de Hiragisawa, así que mejor me voy..."-dejo las cajas de nuevo en el piso y brinco toda la cantidad de cosas que había en el, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y le dijo –"Suerte con eso..."-y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-"Esta me la pagas Xiao Lang..."-grito la chica pegándole fuertemente al suelo haciendo que todas las demás cajas le cayeran encima -"Maldición..."

El chico ambarino corrió por el patio de la casa de su prima, era ya muy tarde, pero jamás le decían nada, él sabia que poco importaba lo que hiciera, siempre y cuando 'No dañara la apariencia del Clan Li', como odiaba a esos enanos, él y su prima les decían los 'Siete enanos', eran los directivos del Comité, y se la pasaban haciéndole la vida de cuadritos desde que llego de Japón la ultima vez... el joven sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba recordar eso, hacia que se enfureciera de manera incontrolable.-"Maldición..."-susurro cuando una rama le jalaba el pantalón, últimamente estaba muy sensible, pero...-"Ese malito de Eriol..."-recordó lo que le decía sin parar desde que habían salido de la escuela.

-_"Será un año interesante..."_-odiaba la voz de ese tipo, pero el único que lo había apoyado ante el Comité y sus  estúpidas excusas. Camino ahora por su jardín, su prima vivía en la casa de a lado, pero era bastante lo que tenia que recorrer, no solo los mas de cincuenta metros del jardín sino que también todo el campo de golf, y el de tenis, así que caminaría por un tiempo y decidió hacerlo lentamente, miro la luna, hace mucho que le tenia rencor al astro nocturno, era tan perfecto que hacia que se sintiera la persona mas tonta e inservible, era tan estúpido lo que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no era el romántico de hace tiempo, tampoco era considerado y amable, la gente lo trato mal, y él les devolvió su pago con creces, pensar que había llegado a creer en las personas, soltó un gruñido y dejo de mirarla.

-"¿Mi mañana este en algún lugar?"-susurro sin siquiera pensarlo ya que un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió por unos momentos.

-"Mejor me doy prisa..."-decidió hacerlo, ya que caminar lento por la noche hacia despertar eso que tanto había insistido en esconder y destruir...

-"¿Por qué me lo escondiste?"-había esperado a Touya despierta y él le había dicho algo que la tenia sorprendida.

-"No quería que lo tomaras a mal monstruo, este traslado a Hokkaido no lo tenia previsto, a demás faltan tres meses, y me mudare con Yukito, el también se va a ir, creo que su restaurante va a abrir otra sucursal haya, y él la va a dirigir... pero yo quería... bueno hablar con Tomoyo, para que vivieras con ella, y con la tía Sonomi ya que no te quiero dejar sola Sakura, no ahora que Papa no esta con nosotros..."-se levanto del sofá y la abrazo, hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero ahora se sentía culpable, se sentía tan mal de dejarla sola.

-"No te preocupes Touya, a demás yo también... tengo algo que decirte..."-el joven dejo de abrazarla y la miro, era cierto, se lo había dicho por teléfono.

-"¿Qué es?"-

-"Este.. bueno... yo..."-odiaba tartamudear, pero eso era algo difícil de decir.

-"¿Qué pasa, algo malo?"-lo estaba preocupando.

-"Bueno, hacepocorecibiunacartaenlacualmeinvitabanaperteneceraunaescuelademagiaenChina..."-lo dijo tan rápido que el chico solo escucho.

-"¿China?,¿te vas de viaje?, sabes que no puedes ir Sakura, siento que no hayamos salido del país en las vacaciones, pero..."

-"No Touya, no es eso, bueno si, pero no..."-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Esta bien..."-suspiro dos veces y hablo mas calmada-"El otro día recibí una carta, en la cual me invitaban a pertenecer a una escuela de Hechicería, pero fue muy raro porque yo no pude abrir la carta, sino fue Kero y Yue..."-Touya solo asintió sin entender aun.

-"Ya le dijiste a tu hermano que te convertirás en hombre para ir a China..."-grito Kero saliendo de las escaleras, Sakura ahogo un grito, pero su hermano no.

-"¿¿QUÉ??"-miro a Sakura esperando que negara el hecho, pero ella asintió tímidamente.

-"Gracias Kero, fuiste muy oportuno..."-hablo la menor de los Kinomoto amenazando al guardián con la mirada

-"¿Cuándo?"-hablo sorprendiendo a su hermana, pero el sabia lo importante que eran sus poderes, lo mucho que ella quería ser hechicera y una oportunidad así no se la negaría él, no, no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

-"Aun no lo sé..."-no podía creerlo, se abalanzo sobre su hermano abrazándolo muy fuerte-"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias hermano..."-besaba su rostro haciendo que el sonriera, amaba hacerla feliz, y él también partiría, así que la dejaría ir a ¿China?.

-"Espera un segundo, ¿iras a China? Y ¿cómo es eso de que te volverás hombre?"-la chica lo soltó y se volvió a sentar.

-"Es una condición para entrar, no entiendo porque me invitaron, pero Kero dice que cabe la posibilidad de que piensen que yo soy hombre, así que ayer cambie mi presencia y las cartas, mañana Tomoyo me tiene el dibujo de Kenishi..."-

-"¿Kenishi?"-

-"Si, ese es mi nombre de hombre..."-

-"Sin duda alguna la idea no fue tuya..."-el chico miro al guardián del sello quien solo dijo.

-"Fue Tomoyo..."-y se escondió detrás de un cojín.

-"Ya lo suponía yo..."-se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana. –"Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes clases y yo tengo que ir a una conferencia temprano..."-su hermano también se levanto y agarro a Kero de la cola, jalándolo hasta su habitación...

-"Voy a mi habitación..."-su madre lo había detenido unos momentos en la sala, reclamándole la forma en la que se comportaba últimamente-"...hago lo que me pide el Comité, así que no hay nada mas que decir..."-se levanto y miro a su madre de nuevo-"...buenas noches..."-

-"Espera Xiao Lang, no he terminado..."-pero fue imposible ya que un portazo seco se escucho haciendo retumbar toda la mansión.

-"Lo siento hijo..."-ella también se fue a su habitación y ahogo un grito de desesperación, apagando las luces.

-"Espero que estas vacaciones no tomen el rumbo de las demás..."-se había sentado en su cama y se estaba quitando la ropa para dormir, por eso no le gustaba estar en casa, todo eran  reclamos, siempre eran cuestionamientos por su conducta, pero a pesar de estar sometido, intentaba ser libre, aunque hiriera a su familia a su paso, pero a él lo habían lastimado y nadie se había tocado el corazón, así que el menos lo haría, a demás solo faltaban tres años para que tomara el mando de la familia, y eso era lo que estaba esperando, para poder derrocar a los 'Siete enanos' de su poderío tan absurdo, durmió poco esa noche ya que una vez mas ese sueño, o mejor dicho 'pesadilla' lo había levantado evitando que descansara.

-_"Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?"-_era lo que su 'pesadilla' repetía una y otra vez. Como odiaba esa frase y ese sueño; y mas aun los recuerdos que le traía...

-"Vamos Kero, aun tengo sueño..."-se había dado la vuelta intentando dormir de nuevo.

-"Levántate Sakura, Tomoyo vino por ti..."-

-"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?"-aventó su edredón tapando al peluche.

-"¿No que tenias mucho sueño...?"-intentaba 'nadar' a través del suave lecho de la chica

-"Si Kero, pero no puedo dejar que Tomoyo llegue tarde por mi culpa..."-se vistió rápidamente volviéndole a aventar el edredón al guardián mientras buscaba uno de sus pendientes. Bajo al comedor y saco jugo del refrigerador quejándose de que estuviera tan frió precisamente esa mañana, saludo a Tomoyo quien traía su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano.

-"¿Kenishi?"-le pregunto la joven oji-verde atragantando un trozo del pan.

-"Aja.. vámonos..."-la dueña de la casa se detuvo en el armario y saco su abrigo sus guantes, ya se iba cuando recordó que no llevaba llaves, pero sonrió ya que su amiga amatista ya las traía en las manos. Cerro la puerta con seguro y también la reja caminado a lado de su querida prima.

-"Touya se va a ir a Hokkaido"-inicio la platica.

-"¿Hokkaido? ¿a que?"-le miro algo sorprendida.

-"Le ofrecieron un puesto como medico base haya, a demás de que le aumentaran el suelo y el decidió aceptar"-

-"¿Cuándo se va?"-

-"Me dijo que en tres meses, pero no lo sé..."-miro a su amiga y le sonrió feliz-"...ya le dije lo de la escuela..."

-"¿Y como reacciono?, supongo que estará enojado..."-miraron como un niño jalaba a su madre para ir a la juguetería.

-"No, al contrario se lo tomo muy en calma y hasta me pregunto que cuando me iba"-una vez mas cruzaron la reja de la escuela preparatoria saludando a todos los amigos que se topaban.

-"Enséñamelo ya, Tomoyo..."-habían salido al descanso y su amiga aun no le mostraba a Kenishi.

-"La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes..."-volvió a esquivar el brazo de su amiga, que le intentaba quitar el bloc.

-"Yo soy una mujer virtuosa Tomoyo, pero es mucho suspenso..."-

-"Esta bien..."-saco una hoja de bloc y la mantenía oculta-"...mira..."-le enseño la hoja, pero estaba en blanco, a lo que Sakura reacciono y le quito el bloc quedándose impactada por la figura del chico que había.

-"Es hermoso..."-el dibujo era perfecto, un chico de tez blanca, mas blanca que la de ella misma, sus ojos seguían siendo verde esmeralda, pero tenían un toque diferente, su nariz era pequeña, y tenia una boca roja como una cereza, el labio inferior era un poco mas grande que el superior, su cabello, era azabache, incluso un poco negrusco, tenia algunos brillos de color gris oscuro, era un hombre apuesto sin duda.

-"Gracias, pero todo lo mejor para ti..."-Sakura derramo una lagrima sobre el dibujo, y otra. –"Vamos Sakura, no llores..."-la chica la abrazo, era su mejor amiga, no sabia como seria su vida sin Tomoyo, era incondicional, la apoyaba en todo y siempre tenia una sonrisa para si.

-"Gracias Tomoyo..."-se fundieron en un abrazo de hermanas, y sin duda eran mas que eso...

-"Solo tienes eso, no es posible..."-estaban en un campo de tenis, era un juego de uno contra uno, y al parecer el chico de cabello marrón iba ganando.

-"Eres muy rápido Xiao Lang, no te doy alcance..."-el chico de gafas respondió una bola alta, regresándola a su contrincante quien sonreía, adoraba ganarle a Eriol.

-"Eso es mentira, sabes bien que este es tu deporte..."-es que él no sabia la razón por la que se había dejado ganar en los últimos juegos.

-"Tienes razón..."-era su turno de sacar y anoto un saque as, a su favor, haciendo que una sonrisa algo misteriosa apareciera en al boca del otro joven.

-"Vamos, que te he vuelo a ganar..."-el arbitro del juego había dado la victoria al joven de cabello marrón.

-"Ya será para la próxima..."-lo había dejado ganar en los últimos juegos, desde el día anterior había estado muy sensible y eso no le gustaba nada, y menos siendo el quien estaba mas cerca.

-"No habrá próxima, tengo que ir a ver a los 'Siete enanos', algo sobre la escuela..."-dejaron sus raquetas y tomaron unas toallas y dos botellas de agua.

-"Acabamos de salir y ya te quieren, ¿no se como los soportas?, ni en esta vida puedo someterme al Comité..."-le dio una palmada en las espalda y corrió retándolo a una carrera hasta la mansión, siendo aceptado de manera inmediata, el estaba con Xiao Lang, no para juzgarlo y mucho menos para soportarlo, solo estaba ahí para que el supiera que había alguien...

-"¿Alguien podría ayudarme?"-esta vez habían ido a casa de Sakura, esta noche seria la del cambio, y sin duda no lo estaban haciendo bien, ya que Sakura estaba recibiendo unas extrañas descargas por todo el cuerpo.

-"Solo concéntrate en 'Illusion' Sakura, debe fusionarse con tu cuerpo sino van a sentir la energía de la carta..."-estaba Kero dándole instrucciones y ella sentía comezón por el cuerpo.

-"Vamos Sakura, tu puedes..."-no traía su cámara en la mano, pero había instalado una en un rincón.

-"Esta bien..."-los colores de la carta la rodearon y se fundieron en el cuerpo de la chica desapareciendo por completo la presencia de la carta.

-"Ahora concéntrate en el dibujo que hizo Tomoyo..."-hablaba bajo para no desconcentrarla.

-"Si..."-pero de pronto le paso la imagen de Syaoran por la mente, una ola de humo la rodeo y lo que apareció no le causo mucha risa al guardián del sello.

-"¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!".

_Continuara,,,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konnichiwa!!! Mis keridos lectores, aquí de nuevo un capitulo de esta linda historia, espero que no se le haya hecho muy aburrido, pero la historia comienza así, respecto a lo de del fic, ¿les parece bien que hable de Xiao Lang, al mismo tiempo que de Sakura?, espero que si, pero recuerden que no están en el mismo lugar, sino díganmelo, pero creo que es prudente ya que estar hablando solo de Sakura a veces me aburre, ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Syaoran?, ¿por qué odia tanto esa frase?, bueno, lo descubrirán, lo prometo, ¿Por qué le digo Xiao Lang?, en primera porque están en China, pero hay otra razón por ahí... tal vez se les haga raro el titulo del capitulo, pero así soy yo, UNA RAREZA TOTAL!!!, ¿qué les pareció la palea en la nieve?, ya quisiera yo que nevera aquí, pero hay que ir hasta Toluca, así que hay que dejárselo a la imaginación, sin duda alguna la ayuda de Tomoyo será vital en el fic, y es que eso es verdad, ya que uno no seria nada sin alguien que lo este apoyando, y para mi Tomoyo es el personaje ideal, ¿qué mas?, a sí, ¿qué es lo que le paso a Sakura que los dejo tan sorprendidos?, pues léanlo en el sig. Capitulo... ¿Touya se va a Hokkaido?, es que no quería dejarlo solito, así que lo mande por ahí, SAKURA YA CONFIRMO SU ENTRADA A LA ESCUELA!!, ahora pueden estar seguros de que ira. ¿otra cosa?, creo que no, mi siguiente fic es Amor Real con el titulo: 'Lo prohibido sabe a gloria' –buen titulo-, así que nos seguimos viendo, y muchas gracias por los reviews de Destino Marcado, no saben lo felices que me hacen...

.

.

.

.

.

Lían 4ever. =D

 __


	4. Corazon encadenado

When I look into your eyes… 

**Capítulo IV: Corazón encadenado**

_Esperanza si esperanza, y_

_La oportunidad con trampas..._

_Lo que esta bien, o mal..._

_Son ambos lados de una moneda..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Konichiwa:: Empiezo una historia y termino otra, (jijijijiji n.ñ) así soy yo, me he sentido muy feliz por la aceptación que han tenido mis historias , no saben la alegría que eso me causa n.n; pero no hay nada mas que hacer, aunque les aviso que yo entro a la escuela a mediados de agosto, así que eso de actualizar cada semana, se va a atrasar T-T, lo se yo tampoco quiero entrar, pero no hay nada que hacerle, después de casi tres meses de baka-ciones; pues ya hay que regresar –NO, NO QUIERO T-TUuuu- Ahora los reviews...**

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Siento mucho no haberte mandado el capitulo, pero estuvo dos días sin luz, así que lo termine de escribir el viernes por la tarde, así que ya no tenia tiempo para mandártelo, pero prometo que el siguiente lo escribiré mas rápido y con mas tiempo, gracias por todo y me dices que tal quedo el capitulo...

**.:JuliaSakura:. **¿Sakura convertida en Syaoran?, jijijijiji XD. Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, a demás de que no me amenazaste esta ves –Uuff -.-U- Dejarme un review

**.:Kendra douvoa:. **Hola de nuevo!!!, Las razones por la que Syaoran esta así ya después se las daré a conocer, ya que todos sabemos que todo sucede por una razón y eso de que Eriol lo sabe todo, POR SUPUESTO!!; después de todo, no es la reencarnación del brujo mas poderoso del mundo, por nada ¿o si?. Espero tus reviews por ahí, como siempre.

.:Crystal-Swan:. Si tienes preguntas que hacerme Crystal-chan, no dudes en hacérmelas que yo –como sabrás- te las responderé como pueda -.-U y como típica chica rara te pregunto ¿Quién es Jhon Doe?  ñ.n Uu , me quede así - O.o cuando leí eso, pero somos muy parecidas en algunas cosas, espero que ya no le grites tanto a tu hermano, que el pobre se va a enojar conmigo y tendré que contratar guardaespaldas un día de estos T-T... No te pido que dejes reviews porque se que lo harás en cada historia... à GRACIAS CHIKA HERMOSAà Nos vemos!!!

.:The Dark:. No es cierto Dark, lo que desees decirme, dímelo, ya que yo no me quejo de sus comentarios, al contrario, me da mucho gusto porque en cada capitulo he recibido un review tuyo... gracias por creer que esta genial, y ya sabes que yo actualizo a su tiempo... Bye y beso por ahíà- y gracias de nuevo...

**Ahora van los reviews de hispafics, aunque solo fue de una persona:::**

**.:Eri:. **Hola de nuevo Eri-chan!!! Gracias por dejar un review, y ahora te contesto: Me alegro de igual manera que tu sobre la apariencia de Sakura, ya que a pesar de que será hombre, será un chiko típico del Shojo, así que será LINDO!!!, la forma en la que Syaoran se comporta tiene significado, ya después se las diré, con el paso del tiempo.. aunque tienes muchas razón con eso de que alguien te lastima y te vuelves agresivo, es algo así como la protección que uno se da para consigo mismo. Respecto a Tomoyo, me temo que no ira a China con Sakura, pero aun así no se me olvida y será la protagonista de algunos enredos y recuerda que también me gusta el ET, así que espera sorpresas... y yo soy la que te da las gracias por dejarme unoà Bye...****

**Son todos mis reviews y ahora si va el capitulo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"¿Alguien podría ayudarme?"-esta vez habían ido a casa de Sakura, esta noche seria la del cambio, y sin duda no lo estaban haciendo bien, ya que Sakura estaba recibiendo unas extrañas descargas por todo el cuerpo.

-"Solo concéntrate en 'Illusion' Sakura, debe fusionarse con tu cuerpo sino van a sentir la energía de la carta..."-estaba Kero dándole instrucciones y ella sentía comezón por el cuerpo.

-"Vamos Sakura, tu puedes..."-no traía su cámara en la mano, pero había instalado una en un rincón.

-"Esta bien..."-los colores de la carta la rodearon y se fundieron en el cuerpo de la chica desapareciendo por completo la presencia de la carta.

-"Ahora concéntrate en el dibujo que hizo Tomoyo..."-hablaba bajo para no desconcentrarla.

-"Si..."-pero de pronto le paso la imagen de Syaoran por la mente, una ola de humo la rodeo y lo que apareció no le causo mucha risa al guardián del sello.

-"¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!"-

-"No me grites que te escucho bien..."-vio que Tomoyo se reía inconteniblemente y su guardián tenia una vena hinchada en la cabeza –"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-se toco el rostro con duda, después se toco el cabello; estaba corto-"¿Lo logre?"-

-"No exactamente..."-camino hacia el espejo quedando impresionada por el reflejo que tenia, esos ojos ámbar y el cabello marrón, solo podían pertenecerle a... a... a él...

-"¡¡NO!!"-se toco el rostro estupefacta, eso era imposible... solo un pensamiento mas y la imagen de él desapareció por completo, volvió a verse al espejo, ya había regresado a la normalidad, de nuevo su cabello largo y sedoso se escurría como cascada por su cuerpo, sus ojos, verdes esmeralda y esa mirada triste de nuevo. Se toco la cara y sonrió tristemente, miro a Tomoyo quien ya había dejado de reír.-"Syaoran..."-dijo en un susurro para si misma, su pecho brillo y la carta de la ilusión se poso en sus manos, fue demasiado por un día.

-"Sa-Sakura..."-susurro Kero al ver a la chica, le daba coraje verla así, todo por ese mocoso...

-"Estoy bien Kero..."-miro a Tomoyo y le sonrió, salió tan bien que hasta la amatista se lo creyó.

-"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo ¿no?"-miro a Kero quien negó con su cabecita

-"Estuvo bien como primera vez Sakura, lograste cambiar de imagen, pero ahora..."-todos lo miraron esperando respuesta-"...tengo mucha hambre chicas..."-las dos jóvenes casi se caen de la impresión, pero el guardián tenia razón lo mejor seria comer, ya después lo volverían a intentar, iban a salir del cuarto de la chica cuando esta vio un sobre, tenia el mismo sello que los anteriores del CHO, así que lo tomo en manos.

-"Sakura espera..."-le inquirió el guardián del sello cuando ella intento abrirlo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-estaba ansiosa, ese sobre se sentía diferente, era inclusive mas grande que los anteriores, de color rojo carmín con los bordes dorados; en la parte baja del sobre estaba el escudo de la escuela –un dragón de color plata con brillos dorados en la parte de la cabeza y unos ojos de color azul celeste que estaba enrollado en las letras 'ESCO', debajo de la imagen estaba una especie de listón que tenia escrito 'Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas'-, en la parte superior estaba el sello que era como de cera con el mismo logotipo del escudo.

-"Creo que deberías intentar de nuevo la transformación, al parecer ese mensaje tiene un conjuro holográmico, y si es del tipo que yo creo que es, mejor cambia y conviértete en Kenishi..."-el guardián hablo serio y Sakura asintió; dejo el sobre en su repisa y camino a tomar de nuevo a 'Illusion' ahora no sentía ese comezón ni esas descargas en el cuerpo, se concentro todo lo que pudo en el dibujo que Tomoyo sostenía en sus manos. Se vio como su cabello se reducía al tamaño que tenia cuando era niña, el color azabache surgió y los rayos grises iluminaron su cabeza, una luz la seguía recorriendo... su cara cambio, sus facciones se engrosaron un poco sin dejar de ser normales, su tez blanca como la nieve dejo que sus bellos ojos color verde se vieran aun mas, el cambio continuo, su pecho se redujo y quedo plano; sus hombros se ensancharon, esa luz dejo de verse, pero algo ahí no estaba bien, seguía trayendo su falda larga color negro y el suéter de color lila. Ella sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, era un hombre vestido de mujer...

-"Sabia que esto pasaría, por eso estoy lista..."-susurro Tomoyo intentando no distraer a su amiga quien terminaba su transformación, se acerco a su mochila y saco unas prendas.-"Mira Sakura..."-le mostró unos pantalones de color negro-azulado y una camisa de manga corta de color azul cielo con una franja a la mitad del mismo color que el pantalón con un cierre en el cuello, también traía una sudadera algo deportiva de color negro y unos tenis negros. –"Toma, pruébatelo..."-Sakura se sonrojo, sin duda mujer prevenida vale por dos, pero Tomoyo podía valer como por diez mujeres...

-"S-Si..."-tomo la ropa y se introdujo en el baño, se tardo unos quince minutos en salir, pero dejo a Tomoyo boquiabierta.

-"Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, Sakura..."-dudo-"...digo Kenishi, me gustarías mucho..."-se acerco con su cámara de video y la filmo toda, se veía hermosa, era un chico sin duda muy apuesto, y ese color de cabello y el color de su piel le daban un toque de misterio.

-"No es para tanto Tomoyo..."-se puso la mano en la boca asustada, seguía teniendo voz de chica.

-"Usa a 'Voice' niña tonta..."-le grito el guardián.

-"Ya voy..."-saco la Card de su mazo y concentro su energía en ella, también debía eliminar cualquier rastro de su presencia. La luz de color grisáceo de la energía de la Card le rodeo la garganta. –"Listo..."-una voz grave, hasta seductora salió de los labios rosáceos del chico.

-"Genial, eres genial Kenishi..."-se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo, se sentía orgullosa por su amiga.

Kenishi correspondió el abrazo, seria su mejor amiga toda la vida, no había persona que la apoyara mas o que le diera tantas esperanzas como esa chica de ojos amatistas.

-"Bueno, ábrelo ya Sakura...digo...Kenishi..."-el chico asintió, se sentía muy extraña, seguía siendo chica en su interior, pero se veía las manos o al espejo, incluso su voz era de hombre.

-"Ya voy..."-camino rumbo a su repisa y tomo el sobre, sintió una energía recorrerle y arrancó el sello que tenia.

Kero tenia razón respecto al hechizo holográmico, una figura de un anciano surgió del sobre, tenia un traje ceremonial de color gris con adornos negros y algunos dorados, a pesar de su edad el color de su cabello era gris oscuro, podía incluso parecer de color negro.

-"Buenas tardes..."-hablo en un japonés con acento chino.-"Un gusto conocer por fin al dueño de las Clow Cards..."

-"Él puede verte y oírte a la perfección Kenishi..."-le hablo bajito el guardián, Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y miro impactada la veracidad de la figura, incluso era de tamaño normal.

-"Me supongo que vos sois Cerberus, el guardián del sello..."-miro de reojo al pequeño peluche que hacia como si posara.

-"Si, él es la forma falsa de Cerberus..."-sabia que tendría que llamarlo así, ya que un chico, no le diría 'Kero' a su guardián.-"Pero...¿a que debo su carta?"-

-"Mil perdones, me presento, mi nombre es Xiang Won Li, soy el director de la Escuela Superior de Ciencias Ocultas la cual pertenece al Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente, es un placer ser yo quien te da los pormenores de tu entrada a esta institución..."-

 -"Yo soy el que se siente honrado por recibir su presencia aquí..."-miro el lugar en donde estaba, las paredes de color rosa y los osos de felpa, su mente divago unos segundos y después respondió-"...espero no le molesta la presencia de mi hermana, y estar en su cuarto, estábamos practicando con las Cards..."-miro a Tomoyo quien asintió de inmediato.

-"No hay problema en absoluto, pero preferiría que estuviera en compañía solo de sus guardianes mientras le hablo..."-Tomoyo se levanto de la cama y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta suavemente.-"¿Y el juez Yue...?"-no termino su frase y el guardián lunar ya estaba parado en la ventana.

-"Buenas Tardes..."-entro encogiendo sus alas y dirigiéndose a la figura, miro que su ama era hombre y una sonrisa divago entre sus labios.

-"Estando ya todos le diré lo que implica su entrada en esta escuela..."

-"Vamos Xiao Lang, no tienes porque ir con los Jefes del Concilio, todavía no inicia la escuela..."-había faltado a la reunión con el Consejo el día anterior, pero ya había recibido dos sobres y no podía ignorarlos.

-"No puedo evitarlo, si me disculpan..."-miro a su Madre, a su tía y por ultimo a su prima quienes le dieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Estaban a punto de cenar y un mayordomo los interrumpió dándole el tercer sobre con el sello del Concilio, ni siquiera se molesto en abrirlo, sabia lo que decía exactamente.

Camino rumbo al pasillo, una de las empleadas le trajo su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros, se la termino de acomodar mientras salía por el gran portón de la mansión, miro enfrente de él, ya lo estaban esperando, como si fuera a intentar huir, simplemente preferiría ir en su propio auto.

Siguió el camino marcado por la parte en la que no había césped, sino una especie de concreto.

-"Buenas noches Xiao Lang..."-le inquirió una persona dentro de la limosina.

-"Preferiría que me dijeras Li, y no son buenas noches, ya que ni siquiera puedo cenar tranquilo en mi casa; sin que ustedes me llamen para no sé que estupidez..."-estaba molesto, odiaba al Comité, en cuanto terminara la escuela y tomara su cargo, lo primero que haría seria desintegrarlos.

-"No seas petulante Li, y si te citamos es para algo relacionado con el Card Master..."-le hablo otro de los que estaban sentados, al parecer solo eran tres.

-"Jamás me he portado petulante con ustedes, y lo que sea que tenga que ver con él..."-estuvo a punto de decir ella.-"...creo que podría verse mañana ¿no es así?"-el auto iba a rumbo a la cede que tenia el Comité en Hong Kong.

-"Ha sido invitado al ESCO, pero ya sabes como es tu tío, que no nos quiere decir si ha aceptado..."-

-"Nunca antes lo había hecho, no se porque cambiaria ahora de opinión..."-el auto se detuvo, atravesó una gran reja y se estaciono frente a un palacete, el conductor bajo y les abrió la reja.

-"¿Todos los Li, son así?"-

-"Esa no es la pregunta, sino ¿Todos los del Concilio son así?"-utilizo un tono sarcástico, bastante representativo de él.

-"¡Basta de tonterías Li, debes comportarte...!"-entraron al lugar, ya estaban los otros cuatro del Comité en la salón de las reuniones.

-"Yo me comporto, lo que deberían hacer ustedes es mantenerse al margen..."-se adelanto y dejo a los otros tres atrás de él.

-"Buenas noches Xiao Lang..."-estaba sentados en una mesa con el escudo del Comité, traían trajes formales aunque no eran los ceremoniales.

-"Li por favor, no entiendo la razón de su junta, el Card Master ha sido el tema de muchas discusiones y yo he acatado sus peticiones, pero no entiendo esta..."-tomo su lugar, estaba delante de ellos, y del otro lado de la mesa.

-"Esta bien Li, pero es de mayor relevancia, no sé que la paso a tu tío, que se atrevió a invitar a ese joven, pero sabes que no puede estar en la misma escuela que tu, no por..."

-"Si llegara a aceptar, yo no me opondría, es inclusive mas poderoso que todos ustedes juntos..."-interrumpió al mayor de ellos. –"... si ese es el tema de su reunión, y es tan importante que me interrumpieron en medio se mi cena, pues díganme sus razones..."-se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla, a pesar de sus dieciocho años ya tenia un carácter formado y lo imponía, bueno no siempre lo había tenido, pero después de lo que paso tuvo que forzarlo a salir.

-"Gracias por tu comprensión..."-hablo otro con un tono un tanto molesto, ese chico era un altanero.-"...sabes que tu eres el representante de la magia en todo esta parte del mundo..."-Xiao Lang asintió aburrido, el mismo sermón de siempre...-"...y debemos proteger tu honor ante todo..."-

-"Ve al grano por favor..."-volvió a interrumpir.

-"Esta bien, el punto es que no queremos que asista, no antes de que te gradúes, y para eso faltan tres años, así que necesitamos que hables con tu tío..."

-"Mi tío es mi director, jamás podré imponer mi mando sobre él y ustedes lo saben, a demás si el decide que él debe asistir, yo sé que es un gran hechicero y si le han ofrecido entrar, no creo que se niegue..."-sabia que no podría hacerlo, así que mas daba hacer rabiar un poco mas a esos 'Enanos'.

-"¿Esa es tu decisión? ¿no te importa...?"-

-"Que mas da, ya he hecho lo que deseaban antes, así que si eso es todo..."-se puso de pie-"...tengan buenas noches, me retiro..."-salió dejando a los siete jefes del concilio con un palmo de narices, se las cobraría una a una.

-"¡¡Maldito seas Li!!"-escucho cuando salía y cerraba la puerta.

Saco un pequeño teléfono móvil y le retiro la tapa deslizándola hacia abajo, apretó un botón.

-"Hola, si Wei, que traigan mi auto..."-diciendo esto deslizo al lado contrario la tapa y siguió su camino rumbo a la salida.

Salió y no espero mas de cinco minutos y su flamante auto, en un color verde oscuro freno en frente de la reja.

-"Buenas noches señor..."-uno de los mayordomos bajo del auto y le dio las llaves.

-"Gracias..."-se subió a su auto, bajo la capota, encendió su estéreo a todo volumen y se perdió por las calles del iluminado Hong Kong, sintiendo el viento pelear con sus cabellos mientras intentaba olvidar el recuerdo que esos hombres le trajeron.

-"Entiendo muy bien lo que me quiere decir señor Won, pero para mi mejor acoplamiento preferiría entrar al nivel básico..."-

-"Lo sé, pero su edad seria muy grande para que siguiera los estudios básicos, a demás de que seria muy tedioso para usted, espero comprenda que al nivel que corresponde es el avanzado, aunque le costara algo de trabajo acoplarse, pero tendrá clases regulatorias algunas tardes y con eso compensará lo que falta, pero por lo que veo entiende a la perfección sobre hechizos de nivel intermedio, así que espero sea de su agrado"-

-"Intentare acoplarme a la perfección a lo que usted me dice, aunque el problema serian mis guardianes, no puedo ir sin ellos, pero tampoco con ellos..."

-"Eso lo entiendo, espero pueda solucionar ese problema de alguna forma, pero esta prohibido traer seres mágicos, inclusive otro alumno tuvo que dejarlos..."-

-"Esta bien, entonces me quedan dos meses y medio, lo justo para terminar mis estudios en la preparatoria, aunque esa es mi duda ¿tendré clases que no tenga que ver con la magia?"-

-"Por supuesto que si joven Katsura, su horario le llegara pronto, pero si, tiene clases, dependiendo de la licenciatura que usted escoja y del área, ¿alguna otra duda?"

-"Mi cuarto en la institución..."

-"Existen una gran cantidad de edificios, el edificio 'J' es el que le corresponde a los jóvenes de su nivel académico, los cuartos son en pareja, aunque tendremos problemas con el suyo ya que la cantidad de alumnos que pasan de nivel es el mismo, y la distribución de cuartos se hace desde que inicia sus cursos, que es alrededor de los diez u once años, así que veremos donde será acomodado..."-

-"Oh... ya veo, así que la formación de sus alumnos siempre es temprana..."

-"Si, es mejor desarrollar sus habilidades desde esa edad, ya que su potencial luego no se aprovecha lo suficiente, pero se ve que hay excepciones..."-lo miro y el soltó una sonrisa, ella también se sentía orgullosa del avance que tuvo desde que termino su captura.

-"El uniforme que me dice será dado por la escuela ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, en cuanto usted ingrese se le dará una maleta con todos los uniformes que debe usar, a demás del que se usa para sus clases, esta el ceremonial, el traje de batalla, su uniforme de esgrima, el de deportes y gimnasia, a demás de otra gran cantidad de trajes especiales que debe utilizar..."-Kenishi se sintió turbado por la cantidad de ropa que le darían, pero ya se las arreglaría.

-"Me dice que los cuartos son en pareja, ¿ambos duermen en la misma habitación?"-

-"No, son en parejas porque comparten una sala de estudio, pero sus habitaciones son separadas, con cuarto de baño cada uno..."-Kenishi casi da un gran suspiro, no sabría lo que iba a ser dormir con un hombre, pero eso de que este a lado ya la relaja un poco mas.-"Hay un pequeño detalle respecto a que usted es el Card Master..."

-"¿Si, cual es?"-temía que no pudiera llevar sus Cards.

-"Este... bueno, preferiría que no revelara su identidad, se que tal vez quiera usar sus Cards estando haya, pero..."-hablo con un tono bastante inseguro

-"No se preocupe, yo también les quería pedir discreción, no solo con los alumnos sino también con los profesores..."-

-"Por los alumnos no se preocupe..."-soltó algo como un suspiro aliviado-"...pero me temo que los profesores deben saberlo, aunque no creo que le pidan que use sus Cards, ya que seria una ventaja para usted en las clases..."-

-"Si, yo no quiero ninguna clase de preferencia, pero necesito mis Cards como base para mis hechizos, así que de alguna forma indirecta las utilizare siempre..."-

-"Esta bien joven Katsura, es todo lo que tenia que decirle, así que si me disculpa..."-se acomodo un poco la túnica –"...debo irme..."-se inclino levemente y desapareció destruyéndose consigo el sobre.

Inmediatamente después de que el hombre desapareció Kenishi cayo sobre sus rodillas desapareciendo por completo su transformación, su cabello volvió a crecer, dio un grito y su cuerpo termino de transformarse en chica.

-"¿Qué paso Sakura?"-el guardián lunar se aproximo.

-"La Card Illusion no pudo fusionarse con su cuerpo, así que le ocasiono una perdida de poder incalculable, debe descansar algunos días..."

-"¿Cómo paso eso?, lo controlo durante casi tres horas..."-

-"Absorbió todo su poder, no puede volverlo a intentar..."-la levanto del suelo cuando Tomoyo ingresaba al lugar tocando antes la puerta.

-"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Nada, Yue no digas tonterías ella debe hacerlo, debe lograrlo..."-el guardián del sello intentaba hacer que su ama reaccionara.

-"¡Aléjate!"-Yue levanto la mano e hizo que el pequeño peluche estuviera a punto de pegarse con la pared si es que Tomoyo no lo agarra.

-"¡Que intentas hacerme Yue! ¿Matarme?"-pregunto alterado.

-"Te dije que debe descansar, ¿no entiendes eso?"-la puso con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se sentó en la silla.

-"Le traeré algo de comer para cuando despierte, tal vez lo necesite..."-salió de la habitación de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina, después escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz del hermano mayor de su amiga.

-"Ya llegue, ¿estas aquí monstruo?"-fue a la cocina y vio a la otra chica. –"Ah... hola Tomoyo ¿y Sakura?"-se quito el abrigo y le sacudió la nieve que tenia.

-"Esta en su cuarto, se desmayo..."-al oír esa palabra el hermano dio la vuelta sobre sus paso y subió la escalera.

-"¿Sakura?"-abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio a Yue quien le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara a su hermana y al peluche que estaba sentado pensativo.-"¿Qué rayos paso?"-se acerco de inmediato y vio la cara pálida de su hermana, su pulso era débil y sus signos vitales eran alarmantes.

-"Cuando realizo el cambio, su conjuro fallo y la Card de la ilusión absorbió gran parte de su poder para mantener el hechizo..."-hablo pausadamente el juez Yue. –"Solo debe descansar por unos días y será la de siempre de nuevo..."

-"Kenishi..."-la chica oji-verde abrió los ojos pausadamente después de pronunciar el nombre, una sonrisa surco su rostro, y su hermano mayor comprendió a la perfección sus deseos, a pesar de estar tan débil sonreía y era por lo que había hecho.

-"Estarás bien..."-Tomoyo entro con una bandeja de comida y se la puso en la repisa a su amiga.

-"¿Te sientes mejor Sakura?"-se hinco ante su amiga y le acaricio la frente, se volvió a levantar y se acerco con la bandeja, serian alrededor de las diez u once de la noche y ellas ni siquiera habían comido. –"Come algo Sakura, es un poco de sopa que encontré y arroz..."-le acerco una cuchara y Sakura comió despacio, a pesar del mareo que sentía y ese tonto picazón en la cabeza se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz...

Eran como las dos de la mañana cuando su auto regreso a la cochera de la mansión Li, apago el estéreo y quito las llaves apagando el motor, cerro con el mismo control con el que había abierto la cochera y tomo su chaqueta. Camino rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, abrió la puerta y una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar; se acerco a un tablero con números y tecleo una contraseña y el sonido dejó de oírse.

-"Esta bien Wei soy yo..."-vio como una luz se encendía y el mayordomo de la familia salía a ver.

-"¿Esta bien joven...?"-tenia una cara ¿feliz?.

-"Si, buenas noches..."-se alejo de la mirada inquisitiva de su mayordomo personal y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Condujo por las calles sin rumbo fijo casi por tres horas, después de eso se estaciono en su lugar favorito, un acantilado desde el que se veía todo a la perfección, hacia que él se sintiera el dueño de su mundo, y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba.

Se quito la ropa y se metió al baño; un pensamiento surgió en su mente cuando se lavaba la cara y se ponía unos pantalones holgados para meterse a la cama.

-"Sakura..."-pego en la cama con frustración y se tallo los ojos-"¡Maldición, sal de mi cabeza...!"-grito cuando una imagen volvía a inundar su mente, se durmió, pero soñó con ella, con su mirada y con esa promesa que no pudo cumplir, que no quiso cumplir... no se lo merecía...

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente convirtiéndose en meses, ella se esforzaba al máximo con sus estudios y con su transformación logrando incluso que cuando utilizara las Cards no se sintiera su presencia, los últimos días antes de su partida Touya le enseño a caminar como hombre, porque decía que no tenia el toque 'masculino'.

Casi tres meses de clases intensivas de chino, Tomoyo insistió en que aprendiera a la perfección el idioma, así que tuvo cinco profesores, todas las tardes, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y logro dominar la pronunciación aunque la escritura todavía la fallaba bastante y ya no había tiempo.

La tarde anterior a su partida había logrado encontrar un hechizo para separar a Yue y a Yukito, así que era tiempo de llevarlo a cabo.

-"Vamos Tomoyo, tengo que apurarme..."-corría con su amiga por las calles de Tomoeda, ella había insistido en ir de compras de nuevo, así que la pobre Sakura cedió.

-"Espérame Sakura..."-doblaron la esquina y la oji-verde abrió la reja de su casa dejando pasar a una cansada y aturdida Tomoyo, tenían dos días de haber terminado la preparatoria, en los cuales Sakura se dedico a empacar y a descansar ya que la transformación mas larga que había hecho hasta ahora era de dos días, así que estar todo el tiempo de hombre requería de mucha concentración, pero ya lo había dominado. Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, en la puerta de su habitación había encontrado alrededor de cinco sobres en todo ese tiempo, uno con su horario de clases, sus salones y sus profesores; otros dos con los libros que debía comprar, pero también recibió una carta personal del Director en la que le dijo que él se encargaría de sus libros y que no se preocupara por eso; después de eso recibió el plano del colegio, era una especie de castillo con todo tipo de salas y salones especializados, también tenia una gran salón de fiestas el cual estaba protegido de cualquier hechizo a demás de estar bloqueado, eso quería decir que no se podía ni sentir ni practicar magia dentro de él.

Pero ahora había otro sobre flotando en su puerta, después de tantos ya se haba acostumbrado, pero no negaría que los primeros si las asustaban bastante.

-"Vamos ábrelo..."-le insistió su amiga.

-"Espera Tomoyo..."-la Card Illusion ya no salía de su cuerpo, lo único que tenia que hacer era concentrarse, incluso había logrado que 'Voice' se mantuviera dentro de ella sin causarle problemas. Entro al baño y se cambio, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una sudadera de color gris oscuro y unos tenis negros, cuando salió todo se le caía, poco a poco su cambio se completo, habían usado a 'Big' para que Kenishi creciera un poco, unos centímetros solamente, su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, así que eso no cambio, pero si tuvo que subir unos kilos para que no se viera tan indefenso. –"Listo..."-se dijo a si misma, y se encamino para abrir el sobre, no tenia ninguna clase de presencia mágica diferente, así que no era holográmico. Rompió la marca y vio que unos papeles se caían, Tomoyo se acerco a ayudarlo y los levanto, le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a Tomoyo, incluso parecían hermanos por el color de cabello y el de su piel.-"Gracias..."-le dijo y tomo los papeles de sus manos, era un boleto de avión y una carta del Director Won.

-"¿Qué es lo que dice?"-le dio una leída al papel y sonrió.

-"Dice que mandara a alguien por mi al aeropuerto, como no tengo tiempo de instalarme bien, esa persona será mi guía durante mi llegada..."-doblo de nuevo el papel y lo guardo, vio el boleto-"Salgo mañana a las 9:00..."-escucho que tocaban el timbre y bajo sin dejar de ser Kenishi.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Yukito que entraba saludándolo con la cabeza.

-"Hola Sakura..."-se descalzo y lo siguió.-"¿Ya te acostumbraste a ser hombre?"

-"Acostumbrarme no, pero ya lo haré..."-era seguida por el chico de gafas.

-"¿Tienes ya todo listo?"

-"Si, solo faltabas tu Yuki..."-era mas pequeño que Yukito, pero no se quedaba atrás, incluso su hermano le hizo burla mas de una vez, por la estatura.

-"¿Te vas mañana...?"-entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta, el chico saludo con la cabeza a Tomoyo quien cambiaba la cinta de su cámara. 

-"Si, a las nueve, ya recibí el boleto..."-se acerco a un mueble y saco un frasco que tenia cristales pequeñitos de color blanco y empezó a rociarlos por el piso formando una estrella de seis picos con un triangulo adentro, se tallo la mano en la sudadera y miro a Tomoyo quien el entrego una pulsera de oro blanco, muy delgadita, tenia dos piedras, una de color amarillo y otra de color azul celeste.

-"Nosotros partimos a las seis de la tarde, así que si podremos irte a dejar al aeropuerto..."-se quito el suéter que tenia, Tomoyo cerro todas las cortinas dejando a oscuras el cuarto y fue cuando noto que los cristales del piso brillaban con intensidad.

-"Son hermosos..."-exclamo y se dirigió al cajón para despertar a Kero, había insistido en que debía descansar así que no la había ayudado a empacar.

-"Empecemos..."-Kenishi se situó en el triangulo marcado en el centro de la estrella se puso la pulsera en la mano derecha y vio el resplandor de las formas verdaderas de sus guardianes, se acerco a Yue y lo beso, se veía medio raro que el lo besara, pero era una chica en el fondo así que no tenia nada de malo, vio a su mejor amigo Kero que lo veía con cara triste, se acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello le dio un beso en la parte cercana a sus ojos y se volvió a poner de pie...-"Solo concéntrense, yo haré lo demás..."-los cristales brillaron can mayor intensidad levantando como una pared.-"Aquí vamos chicos..."-miro por ultima vez a sus guardianes y empezó a recitar...

-"¿Estas listo Xiao...?"

-"Te dije que me molesta que me digas así Eriol..."-estaban en la habitación del castaño, este estaba cerrando su maleta, tenia ya tres mas colocadas aun lado de la puerta de roble de su entrada.

-"¿Cómo quieres que te diga, '_querido descendiente'_?"-se sentó en la cama y dio un brinco molestando mas al joven.

-"Como tu quieras, me da igual..."-bajo la maleta y la dejo con las otras tres.

-"¿Te vas hoy o mañana?"-dejo de brincar, se acerco a un sillón y se sentó.

-"Hasta mañana, los del Comité siguen enojados por lo del Card Master..."

-"¿Por qué dices él si es ella?"-miro su reacción, eso le dolía mucho.

-"..."-silencio.

-"Vamos, ¿que ya no piensas hablarme...?"-Xiao Lang lo ignoro se acerco al cuarto de audiovisual que tenia y encendió la TV. Eriol se levanto y lo siguió interponiéndose entre el aparato y el chico.-"No te atrevas a ignorarme, en cuanto entre al ESCO y me entere de que estabas ahí me dirigí a verte y estabas con los del consejo, y me sorprendí cuando dijeron 'el Card Master', ¿qué es lo que escondes? ¿porque eres así?, y ¿por qué nunca me respondes?, solo te vas y me ignoras, vives encerrado en tu mundo, en tu cuarto, ¿qué te hizo así?..."-el chico que estaba sentado ni siquiera se inmuto, no le diría nada.

-"..."-

-"Esta bien Xiao Lang, no te lo preguntare mas..."-se quito de enfrente y se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.

-"Tu puedes enterarte cuando lo desees, no se porque te empeñas en que yo te lo diga..."-se señalo la cabeza con el dedo sin mirarlo aun.

-"Eso ya no es fácil, desde que íbamos en la primaria deje de leerte la mente..."-se sentó en el sofá a lado del chico.

-"¿Me la leíste en ese entonces?"-su tono tenia un deje de sorpresa sin ser muy expresivo.

-"Si, unas cuantas veces, antes eras muy inocente ¿lo sabias?, pero ahora, eres todo menos inocente..."-se acerco al tazón con frituras y empezó a comer, era una película muy interesante.

-"No digas tonterías..."-

-"Recuerdo la ultima vez que te leí la mente..."

-"¿Aja?"-

-"Si, estabas locamente, ¿cuál es la palabra...?"-se toco el mentón y volvió a comer-"...atraído ¿creo que si?, esa era la palabra, locamente atraído por un linda niña de ojos verdes..."-al oír eso el otro chico se levanto y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-"Si, esa era la palabra..."-se acomodo los lentes que se le habían resbalado, y siguió viendo la película en la que la protagonista había caído en un risco, sonrió, 'Nunca le he leído la mente, pero no lo necesito...'-pensó, y volvió a sonreír.

-_"Seres nacidos de la magia de la oscuridad.."_-los cristales seguían iluminando el cuarto, Kenishi tenia los ojos cerrados al igual que los guardianes-_"...ha llegado la hora de que sus verdaderas identidades surjan en este mundo..."_-una luz de color amarilla rodeo a los guardianes, como si algo los hubiera golpeado, sus pechos se levantaron saliendo de ellos dos luces, una de color dorado la cual se quedo suspendida, y otra de color plata surgió del guardián lunar, dejando que el cuerpo de Yukito cayera desfallecido. –_"...No es un castigo ni menos una condena, pero pido que sus almas inmortales entren en estas piedras, dejarlos es peor que estar ahí..."_-Kenishi levanto despacio el brazo en el que tenia la pulsera, las piedras eran espirituales y tenían sellos de protección, para que solo él se la pudiera poner; un halito lo rodeo, la luz de color plata se redujo poco a poco mientras entraba en la piedra de color azul, al igual manera que la dorada, Kenishi abrió los ojos ya no estaban sus guardianes, pero se los llevaría consigo costara lo que costara._-"...Un sello indestructible, solo mi poder y este conjuro lograran liberarlos, sus almas estarán ahí, protegiendo y resguardando este secreto por el cual sacrifico su persona, su cuerpo descansara y su espíritu continuara conmigo para terminar ese pacto que hicimos..."_-los cristales de protección dejaron de brillar y todo regreso a la normalidad,-_"...mis queridos amigos..."_-bajo la mano y deposito un beso en cada piedra, ambas brillaron como respondiendo el acto y sonrió. Yukito se levanto un poco y lo ayudaron a que se recostara en la cama, estaba bastante cansado, la mitad de su energía se la había llevado Yue.

-"¡Eres genial...!"-Tomoyo daba vueltas alrededor del joven mientras él levantaba la mano izquierda y recogía los cristales depositándolos en un costalito de tela de color rojizo.

-"Esta muy oscuro aquí..."-su mano se dirigió a las cortinas y las corrió todas, el sol entro en la habitación.-"Vamos Tomoyo necesito terminar de empacar..."-acerco una silla y saco su maleta.

-"Voy Kenishi..."-le gustaba mucho ese nombre, pero se sentía muy triste, ella no podría acompañarla a China, pero ha hecho todo lo posible porque no este indefensa, jamás la dejaría sola, o solo...-"Mira lo que te traje..."-saco una cajita de su mochila mientras Kenishi cerraba su ultima maleta.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-cargo su maleta y la puso con otras cuatro, bueno tres y el pequeño maletín.

-"Es un ordenador miniatura..."-termino de sacarlo de la caja y un portátil del tamaño de las dos manos de la chica, de color negro con gris, apareció.-"Mi madre me regalo dos, uno para ti y uno para mi, tienen una pequeña red, que funciona a base satelital, así que en cualquier parte del mundo podré localizarte, también tiene acceso a las redes de información mas avanzadas, pero no se si haya alguna pagina sobre hechizos en la web..."-Kenishi sonrió, ella siempre pensaba en todo, Tomoyo abrió el ordenador y se escucho una voz.

-_"Buenas tardes joven Kenishi..."-_era la voz de una chica.

-"También tiene un dispositivo de voz, así que lo que sea que desees buscar lo hará..."-dejo el pequeño ordenador sobre la cama y se acerco a sacar un maletín para guardarlo, era traslucido, de plástico color grisáceo.-"Es impermeable, así no se dañara si llegas a mojarlo..."-cerro con cuidado el aparato y lo guardo junto con unos cuantos cables y un cargador.

-"Gracias Tomoyo..."-Kenishi se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos y la amatista lo noto.

-"Vamos Kenishi, no llores..."-

-"Te voy a extrañar tanto Tomoyo..."

-"Yo también..."-no se sabe cuanto tiempo lloraron, juntas, si juntas, no se puede olvidar que Kenishi es un chica sensible, era la misma triste y a veces reventada y despistada Sakura Kinomoto. Tal vez se quedaron el resto de la tarde recordando lo que hicieron cuando era mas pequeñas, lo divertido de las batallas, de los extravagantes trajes que ella le confeccionaba y tratando de olvidar que el día de mañana se separarían por un tiempo, pero ambas sabían que sus almas eran gemelas, prácticamente era un alma dividida en dos cuerpos, que se entendían a la perfección, y que cuando una estaba triste la otra sentía su dolor, y si una lloraba la otra derramaba lagrimas.

-"Cuídate mucho monstruo..."-eran las 8:52am, ya habían anunciado la salida de su avión rumbo Hong Kong, por la puerta seis, así que era tiempo de despedirse. Kenishi se acerco a su hermano, lo abrazo fuertemente depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-"Vamos chico que van a pensar mal..."-le dijo soltándolo y revolviéndole el cabello, ese color azabache se veía hermoso algo revuelto.

-"No te preocupes Touya nadie esta mirando..."-un mas recuperado Yukito se acerco al joven de ojos verdes lo abrazo y le dio un dulce, el otro joven sonrió, el mismo detalle que tenia con ella en la primaria lo hacia ahora.

-"Enciende el ordenador cuando llegues a Hong Kong, para saber como estuvo tu vuelo..."-la mas bajita de todos, la chica que bien parecía la hermana del chico que se iba, por el color de cabello y la tez blanca como la nieve, que caía delicadamente esa mañana.

-"Claro Tomoyo..."-y como la noche pasada derramo unas lagrimas siendo limpiadas por el pulgar del chico.

-"Escríbanme chicos..."-y camino, siendo vigilado por la mirada de esas tres personas que lo quería mucho, y que lo iban a extrañar de manera sorprendente, es como si un pedazo de su espíritu se fuera con ella.

-"Vamos Yuki, veamos el avión desde afuera..."-miro a Tomoyo y ella asintió quitándose todavía unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro.

-"Este es su asiento joven..."-la aeromoza lo condujo, se reía interiormente, así se veían las chicas cuando querían flirtear contigo.

-"Muchas gracias..."-viajaba en primera clase, y en los asientos de una sola persona.

Dejo su maletín en los pequeños guardarropas que había sobre ellos, se sentó y la camarera le ofreció algo de beber, tomo un jugo y se puso unos audífonos, seria un viaje largo.

-"Mira haya va..."-señalo el gran artefacto que se abrió paso por el cielo, se perdió rápidamente de la vista de los tres chicos que veían los copos de nieve que nublaban su vista rápidamente.

-"Vamos a terminar de empacar, debemos estar listos..."-hablo el moreno al chico de cabellera grisácea que seguía viendo el cielo.

-"Si, claro Touya..."-un auto de color negro se estaciono junto a ellos y cinco mujeres con lentes oscuros y largas gabardinas descendieron de el.

-"Buenas tardes, señorita Tomoyo es hora de irnos..."-la chica respondió a su llamado y se acerco al auto.

-"¿Quieres que los lleve hasta su casa?, nos queda de paso..."-

-"No gracias Tomoyo, tenemos compras que hacer todavía"-y con eso despidieron a la amatista que se perdió al igual que ellos por el blanco paisaje que despidió con dulzura a esas personas que aunque separadas, sus corazones seguirían latiendo al unísono...

_Continuara..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Hello.!!!!! como tan todos???, espero que igual de bien que yo, y felices con sus vidas, ya que hay que recordar que solo tenemos una!!, ahora si con los comentarios del fic. ¿¿Cómo quedo??, espero que bien, KENISHI YA VA RUMBO A CHINA!!!, si lo sé, el próximo capitulo empieza lo divertido, bueno para mi, aunque no creo que para nuestros personajes (risa macabra , como dice mi buena amiga Crystal-chan); ¿¿Qué es lo que le paso a Syaoran??, ya muchos se lo imaginaran, pero no habrá revelaciones por el momento, ¿hechizo holográmico? ¿pulsera con guardianes?, bueno se que todo es mágico, así que una pulserita no le hará daño a nadie, una idea lokochona pero ¿qué mas da?, lo importante de todo esto es que KENISHI YA VA A LLEGAR A CHINA!!!, me exalto demasiado, pero eso me da mucha emoción, ya que ya me había aburrido de tanta introducción, pero viene lo bueno...

Déjenme sus opiniones y ¿por qué no?, un review por ahí...

Cuídense y saben que la siguiente historia es 'Amor real' con titulo desconocido todavía..

.

.

.

.

Bye.

.

.

.

4ever Lían :9


	5. Ese rostro no abandona mi corazon

**When I look into your eyes...**

**Capítulo V: Esa cara no abandona mi corazón.**

En una multitud de la ciudad…

Con los hombros golpeando a la gente... estoy solo

En una pradera sin fin...

El viento sopla con fuerza, estoy solo...

**Hola a todos ¿cómo se la están pasando?, pues yo mal TTToTTT, entrar a le escuela de nuevo, maestros nuevos y estar en 5 de prepa es horrible!!!, después de mi trauma -.-U, ESTOY MUY FELIZ!!!!!, si he recibido muchísimo apoyo de toda la gente y eso es hermoso, cada que reviso mi cuenta de correo hay al menos un review y eso me emociona O.O, ahora después de desahogar mi frustración –suspiro- les continuo diciendo lo FELIZ que estoy, pero para no hacérselas mas de emoción ahora si les respondo sus reviews y de nuevo GRACIAS!!!! Una notita: Si no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de cómo es mi lindo Kenishi –si, se que es Sakura, pero es hermoso- bueno pues, me dedique a buscar algunos personajes parecidos a mi idea y encontré dos: El primero es de la serie llamada KARE KANO o Kareshi Kanojo no jijou y el personaje es Arima, simple y sencillamente hermoso, se que Arima tiene los ojos de color amatista, pero imagínenselos verdes O.O. Y para quien de verdad no le suene para nada la serie –aunque lo dudo, si les gusta Gainax algo sabrán -.-U- Pues se las pongo mas fácil: este chico es hermoso aunque es un niño, es igualito a mi Kenishi, ¿su nombre? Ran ¿la serie? Clover ¿autoras?, no les voy a decir si no lo saben dense un golpe en la frente: CLAMP ¿quién mas? Cualquiera de los tres mellizos se parece a mi personaje, aunque tiene el cabello largo y los ojos de otro color solo es para que se den una idea. Que enredo ¿no creen?, bueno, solo era para que se lo imaginaran... ahora si...**

**.:Julia Sakura:. **¿Otra ves?... Gracias por el apoyo te lo agradezco mucho espero que te guste este capitulo igual que el otro

**.:Li-kun:. **Agradezco tu review, espero que te siga agradando la historia hasta que la termine , gracias por tu comentario y hasta pronto...

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... Me agrada que te hayas sentido tan conmovida por mi capitulo, aunque me temo, que de nuevo te volveré a fallar, te mande el capitulo a tu correo, pero no pude esperar tus correcciones, y la excusa es: como ya entre a la escuela no puedo subirlo después, y como ya lo tenia listo, preferí subirlo para que no esperaran mas. Espero me comprendas... Sobre lo que me dices, tienes la idea, aunque hay algunas cosas que no son exactas, espero me mandes tus comentarios como siempre y que no te pierdas mis demás actualizaciones...

**.:Náyade:. **Es la primera ves que me dejas un review ¿verdad?, espero que no sea la ultima ya que esta historia a demás de que será la mas larga, siento que se convertirá en la favorita de muchas personas... gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría recibir mas...

**.:Crystal-Swan:. **A ti ya no es sorpresa verte, siempre estas en cada capitulo y en cada historia. En estos momentos estamos platicando en el messenger, espero que este capitulo te guste... Sobre lo del cuarto, pues ya te había dicho en otro momento, que si, mi lindo Kenishi va a estar en el mismo cuarto de Syao, sobre lo de Jhon , que bueno que me dijiste porque no tenia idea O.o, y como no tengo Fox, pues ya entenderás -.-U... Me temo que tu paciencia tendrá que seguir desarrollándose, porque eso de actualizar tan seguido no se puede... T-T... GRACIAS POR TODO,,, tengo una preguntika que hacerte ¿sabes como se dice hermana menor en japonés? Se que hermana mayor es one-chan, y hermano mayor es onlii-chan; pero no se como se diga menor, ¿cuántos problemas no?, espero que lo sepas, y como siempre GRACIAS MI LINDA HERMANITA... se me olvidaba darte las gracias por aceptar serlo... tu One-chan Lían...

**.:Alex-1987:. **Creo que metí la pata, yo pensaba que Li-kun y Alex eran el mismo, jejejejeje, si me equivoque mil disculpas GOMEN!!!!!!, y sino pues gracias por los dos reviews, has estado pendiente de la historia y me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo... Gracias por todo...

Ahora van los de hispafics, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y PACIENCIA CHIKOS!!!! 

**.:Eri:. **Holas de nuevo!!, No te preocupes por lo del review, lo que pongo al final de cada capitulo, es el fic que voy a actualizar después, no se si lo sepas pero tengo cuatro: When..., Destino Marcado, La luz de tu estrella –solo en y Amor Real. Espero que no te confundas y que me dejes mas reviews...

**.: Sakura 14:. **Nunca me habías dejado un review verdad??, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo...

********

**Ahora si va el capitulo, disfrútenlo... **

Un viaje tranquilo acompañado de la mañana tan despejada y una música relajante en sus oídos. Había llegado, si, hacia unos años que no visitaba China, pero pisar tierras tan sagradas y misteriosas ponían muy feliz a Kenishi. Al descender del avión estiro un poco sus brazos e intento acomodar su cabellera azabache, que se movía un poco por la suave brisa de esa mañana. Se acerco a la barra deslizadora y localizo de inmediato sus maletas.

-"Gracias..."-le dijo al hombre que le ofreció un carrito portaequipaje.-"Veamos..."-se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera donde lo buscaría alguien. –"No tendrás problemas en encontrarlo..."-después de leer de nuevo esa frase que lo tenia consternado miro hacia todos lados esperando toparse con alguien. Un rayo de sol que se filtro por una de las ventanas lo cegó por unos momentos, pero después sintió un escalofrió recorrerle-"Es muy fuerte..."-movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando esa presencia que lo había alarmado. –"Esta cerca..."-dejo su carrito de lado y corrió por el aeropuerto, era un aura muy imponente, no sentía miedo, pero si curiosidad, así que la siguió-"Se que estas aquí..."-seguía recorriendo con la mirada a todas las personas, sabia que estaba en esa sala, estaba cerca, era como si lo sintiera ¿detrás de él?

-"Bue-buenas tardes..."-se escucho un japonés un tanto tembloroso.

-"Hablo mandarin..."-hablo sin dejar de mirarlo raro, hacia mucho que no sentía una presencia tan poderosa como esa.

-"Gracias al cielo..."-suspiro aliviado un hombre no mayor a treinta años con la cabellera de color negro, unos ojos de color ámbar muy claros y una piel bronceado-"¿Debes ser...?"-saco un papelito del bolso de su pantalón-"¿Katsura, Kenishi?, ¿no es así?"-lo miro de arriba a bajo y sonrió –"Eres impresionante, solo conozco a dos chicos de tu edad con ese potencial tan desarrollado, no entiendo la razón por la que asisten a la escuela, si ya saben mucho..."-a pesar de que Kenishi entendía a la perfección lo que hablaba, y sabia que era el dueño de esa presencia, no sabia quien era...

-"Si yo soy Kenishi y ¿usted?"-le levanto una ceja.

-"Ah... lo siento mucho..."-se rasco la cabeza y le sonrió.-"En estos momentos soy tu guía, mañana seré tu maestro y cuando lleguen las formalidades, seré Qin Yunnan, mucho gusto, o profesor Yun, como desees llamarme..."-le extendió la mano siendo recibida por la de Kenishi.

-"Me supongo que es quien me llevara a la Escuela y se encargara de mi instalación..."-empezaron a caminar.

-"No puedo creer que dejaras tu equipaje..."-le hablo mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de espera.

-"Su presencia hizo que lo siguiera ¿de verdad es maestro?"-se veía muy joven, ni siquiera aparentaba su edad.

-"Si, seré tu maestro de Meditación... ¡ahí esta!"-caminaron hacia el dichoso carrito y lo arrastraron por el aeropuerto. Salieron del lugar, el profesor con dos maletas, una en cada mano y Kenishi también con dos, pero una mas pequeña que la otra. Caminaron un poco mas hasta toparse con el estacionamiento donde una pequeña camioneta de color negro con el escudo de la escuela los esperaba.-"No digas que viste esto... olvide las llaves dentro del auto..."-dejo las maletas en el piso, se vio como cerraba unos momentos los ojos y el polvo del lugar revoloteaba.-"¡Listo!"-se acerco al auto y este se abrió sin problemas.-"Es una mala costumbre..."-dijo mientras agitaba las llaves del vehículo y ayudaba al joven a poner sus maletas en la parte trasera.

-"¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?"-hacia rato que estaban en camino y lo único que Kenishi podía ver a través de la ventana eran callejones sucios y repletos de basura.

-"¿Adonde mas?, al ESCO"-giro precipitadamente en una esquina y se estaciono en uno de los callejones mas oscuros y ocultos de ese lugar.-"Esta es tu primera lección..."-el profesor Yun vio como Kenishi salía del auto y caminaba por el lugar como si lo conociera. Se adentro en ese frió callejón dejando muy atrás a su nuevo maestro.

-"Espérame..."-le grito el señor al ver que el joven oji-verde seguía caminando.

-"Es como si algo me llamara, quiere que lo siga, que..."-se detuvo enfrente de una especie de almacén viejo, vio el lugar con interés, ahí estaba lo que lo llamaba –"¿Dónde estamos?"-intento vislumbrar algo, pero la única luz era la que se filtraba por la parte mas elevada de los edificios, dejando ese lugar casi invisible.

-"Estamos en las puertas de la Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas..."-anuncio,-"Eres mas poderoso de lo que suponía, escondes muy bien tu presencia, pero sigues utilizando tus poderes al máximo, eres un hechicero incomparable, no cabe duda que eres digno de llevar contigo las Clow Cards..."-ese comentario altero por unos momentos al chico.

-"No te preocupes por eso, todos los profesores lo sabemos, pero no lo revelaremos hay muchos Li en esta institución..."-el oji-verde no entendió muy bien ese comentario y lo paso por alto. Dio dos pasos mas y extendió su mano para tocar la puerta del almacén.

-"¿Seguro que es aquí?"-sentía la presencia de muchos hechiceros fuertes, era como si lo llamara.

-"Si, mira, sino hubieras salido tan rápido te habría explicado, la Escuela no esta segura a simple vista, así que se opto por un sistema de "traslado" de la institución, nuestras institución esta en una dimensión alterna, pero conectada gracias a la magia a esta, así que cada tiempo especifico la puerta para abrir esa dimensión cambia de lugar..."-miro la cara de confusión del chico."...para que me entiendas, para poder entrar al ESCO debes sentir su presencia, esta te indicara el lugar donde se abrirá la puerta, por ejemplo, a veces se abre en algún centro comercial, en baños públicos, inclusive me toco salir del ESCO cuando la puerta estaba en unas aguas termales, este sistema impide que intenten localizar la escuela ya que solo personas o muy poderosas o pertenecientes a la escuela pueden encontrarla y como veo que tu no tuviste problemas, creo que este es tu lugar..."-Kenishi volteo a ver de nuevo el almacén viejo y con vidrios rotos.-"No entiendo porque cada que yo tengo que entrar siempre es en esta especie de lugares tan sucios y llenos de basura..."-deslizo su dedo por la puerta del lugar y frunció la cara al verlo de nuevo-"¿Vienes?"-con su dedo en la cerradura esta se abrió de inmediato.

-"Pero, ¿y el auto?"-

-"No te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando llegues a tu habitación tus maletas ya estarán desempacadas..."-introdujo despacio su cuerpo por el umbral siendo seguido de cerca por el joven hechicero.

Una fuerte luz cegó sus ojos, ahora estaba en quien sabe donde, y no veía al profesor Qin por ningún lado.

-_"Siento dejarlo en su primer día, pero me necesitan en el Comité, siga la presencia de la escuela y tenga cuidado con el escudo..."-_era una voz en su cabeza, pero ella sabia que era el profesor desastroso.

-"Esta bien..."-miro hacia todos lados, era como un laberinto, siguió caminando encontrándose puertas y demás pasillos interminables-"¡Aquí es!"-una puerta de color negro se abrió cuando el se acerco.-"Aquí vamos..."-dijo después de dar un gran suspiro y apretar con una mano su pulsera. Se introdujo en el cuarto oscuro que rápidamente se ilumino dejando ver un enorme portón, vio detrás de él a muchas mas personas vestidas de gris, miro a su derecha y mas personas vestidas de gris ¿era un epidemia?. Poco a poco el enorme portón dejo ver un castillo oriental típico, aunque con una belleza sublime. En cuanto el portón develo todo el paisaje unos cuantos empezaron a caminar con cierto aire de autoridad. Otros mas pequeños, niños mas bien dicho, estaban parados viendo el lugar con ilusión.

-"Dicen que tiene uno de los hechizos de protección mas fuertes, aunque alguien sin magia llegara a entrar aquí, nunca podría atravesar esa reja..."-escucho Kenishi a unos niños que bien podrían hacerse para por adultos por la forma madura en la que se expresaban.

-"Si, por eso debemos esperar a que todos entren y no ser repelidos..."-le contesto el otro niño, pero Kenishi desvió su mirada a algo que sucedía justo delante de sus ojos.

Un niño, diez u once años se acercaba al umbral con un aire de superioridad.

-"Tonto"-dijo uno de los niños de antes al ver como el pequeño no podía pasar la puerta y por la fuerza caía al piso sobre su trasero.

-"Si hubiera leído un poco sabría que lo mejor es esperar..."-le contesto otro. Kenishi vio como el otro jovencito despreciaba la ayuda de otro joven y se sacudía la ropa con arrogancia.

Si el hubiera estado atento tal vez hubiera notado quien rozo su hombro...

-"No cabe duda que es el primer día..."-escucho a dos jóvenes que se abrieron paso entre la multitud y no porque los empujaran, simplemente cada que pasaban la gente se quitaba de enfrente.

-"Deben ser muy importantes..."-pensó Kenishi mientras empezaba a caminar, de un momento a otro sintió las miradas posarse encima de él, ya que era el único que no traía el uniforme.

-"¿Será nuevo?"-se escucho.

-"Si lo es no podrá pasar..."-le contestaron.

Bien podría ser Kenishi o Sakura, pero tenia orgullo y era algo que no le gustaba que aplastaran, siguió caminando, para ser mas exactos iba detrás de los dos chicos. Había decisión en su verde mirada, a demás de coraje por ser menos preciado y una leve confusión por todo eso.

Ella o mejor dicho él, no era el hechicero mas poderoso de todo el mundo, pero no presumía de lo que no tenia y sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz. Mientras se acercaba al umbral vio otros intentos fallidos de jóvenes que aterrizaban de forma dura en el piso. Se detuvo un poco ante la expectativa de una desilusión, mientras mas cerca estaba mas podía sentir la magia atrayéndola, era como si algo la llamara, algo que necesitaba de su presencia ahí.

Un silencio total inundo el recinto cuando los dos jóvenes se disponían a entrar. Esas presencias se le hicieron conocidas, pero había tantas allí, que pudo haberla sentido en cuanto toco China.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron sin dificultad, como si no hubiera nada ahí. Kenishi se quedo meditando unos segundos... ¿que pasaría si no lograba pasar?.

-"De seguro me dolerá bastante..."-cerro los ojos y sintió las miradas clavarse en su cuerpo.

-"No creo que lo logre..."-fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando sintió que su cuerpo atravesaba la barrera sin ninguna dificultad, inclusive sintió que era jalado.

El paisaje que sus ojos vieron fue impresionante. Estaba parado sobre el pasto verde y brillante, a lo lejos se veían árboles y mas árboles indicando el camino de la entrada a la escuela. Cerca de él había una enorme estatua de un dragón que tenia los ojos de color celeste.

-"Si la llegara a ver de noche me daría un buen susto..."-pensó en sus adentros. Todos los alumnos caminaban rumbo a una puerta. Sin saber a donde ir los siguió, aunque las miradas seguían clavadas en él.

-"No entiendo porque se presenta sin el uniforme..."-escucho mientras pasaba a lado de unos jóvenes de doce o trece años.

-"Si supieran que no tengo..."-pensó y siguió caminando. Se vio interrumpido por un sobre que aparecía delante del chico. De no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado hubiera gritado.

-"Te dije que lo reprenderían por eso..."-hablaron entre si un grupo de chicos que miraron con atención el sobre.

-"Es una total e imperdonable falta de responsabilidad..."-eso ya era suficiente, se estaba hartando de tanto comentario despreciativo. Agarro el sobre con furia y regreso sobre sus paso hasta unas bancas para abrirlo.

-"Veamos que dice..."-rompió el sello y se encontró con una carta del director. –"Eso esta muy bien, ¿pero como llego a la oficina del director?"-miro hacia todos lados, era muy despistada, era impuntual, era asustadiza, era Sakura... ¿qué mas podían pedir?...-"Bien, se cual es la presencia del director la seguiré y... ¡Ah!..."-como estaba caminando sin mirar tropezó con alguien.

-"Ten mas cuidado..."-le dijo el otro chico, era de su edad, no pudo verle bien el rostro, pero se le hacia familiar su aura, era como si lo conociera. El chico se fue sin siquiera ayudarlo reuniéndose no muy lejos con otro chico, que no pudo ver bien.

-"Ah... que día..."-se levanto del suelo y se concentro en la fuerte e imponente presencia del director. Entro a la institución, un enorme palacio Chino, con jarrones, pinturas y escaleras por doquier. Estaba seguro de que esos eran los dormitorios, así que siguió caminando. Salió de esa parte del lugar para encontrarse con mas edificios.

-"El de la derecha..."-se dijo cuando localizo la presencia del Director. Esos eran las aulas, subió alrededor de cinco pisos hasta toparse con un largo corredor oscuro.

-"Odio la oscuridad..."-pensó, mientras invocaba el fuego en su mano intentando iluminar un poco el lugar. Dio un pequeño sobresalto al ver una pintura vieja sobre una pared y siguió caminando –"Debe estar por aquí..."-para su asombro todas las luces del lugar fueron encendidas y una puerta se abrió-"Tenebroso..."-pero no sentía miedo y sabia que esa era la oficina del director.

-"Buenas tardes joven Katsura..."-escucho ya estando dentro del cuarto en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba. Estuvo unos segundos parado a la mitad de la habitación a oscuras hasta que escucho decir algo al maestro y se encendieron las luces mostrando una cálida habitación, que a juzgar por la fachada era muy cómoda.

-"Buenas tardes..."-se inclino para después tomar asiento del otro lado de un escritorio de roble muy ordenado.

-"Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero..."-

-"Si, bastante tranquilo..."-el profesor tomo su lugar enfrente del chico. Ahora no traía ropas ceremoniales, estaba vestido de saco y pantalón color gris, camisa blanca, una corbata a rayas y zapatos negros. Era como si a esa escuela le fascinara ese color.

-"Ya le hemos asignado un dormitorio..."-el chico oji-verde asintió con la cabeza, esperando paciente las instrucciones del profesor guardando pequeños gritos de alegría en su interior.

-"Superior Li..."-se escuchaba en los pasillos mientras dos chicos caminaban entre la multitud.

-"Venga Xiao que cada día te respetan mas, yo digo que te pondrán una estatua en algún lugar..."-el chico de gafas venia al mismo paso que el otro, mientras algunos estudiantes los miraban con respeto.

-"Cállate..."-se sentía de pésimo humor ese día, estaba un tanto harto de la monotonía de su vida, y eso de que están empedernidos de que no puede tomar el mando del Comité hasta que se case ¿Qué idiotez era esa? ¡Él casado!.

-"No te desquites conmigo, ¿a dónde vas?"-dudo ya que no seguían el camino al salón.

-"Pues a mi habitación..."-siguió caminando sin darle importancia.

-"Vamos, quiero ir al salón, me gusta escuchar como todos dicen 'Buenos días superior Li', '¿tuvo un buen año, señor?'..."-el chico de cabello marrón seguía caminando. –"Anda Xiao..."-el otro chico no se dio cuenta cuando ya era arrastrado por el pasillo de regreso al salón.

-"¿Creo que ya están todos no?"-un gran salón, a decir verdad parecía un auditorio.-"¿Si?, bueno, ahora si podemos empezar..."-el ultimo chico que entro y la puerta se cerro por la mano del profesor.-"Ahora si..."-miro hacia todos lados y vio a su sobrino sentado a lo lejos.-"Les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a esta su nueva Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas, mi nombre es Xiang Won Li y soy el director de esta institución..."-el silencio era sepulcral, los niños que estaban sentados en los primeros asientos veían al hombre con respeto y admiración, había que ser el mas poderoso de ese lado del mundo para poder dirigir una escuela del CHO. Estaban vestidos de gris, pantalón, camisa blanca con el dragón de la escuela en el pecho, las orillas de las mangas del mismo color acompañados de una corbata en combinación.-"Les daré las recomendaciones que doy cada año..."-escucho algo como risas de algunos alumnos ya de edad mas avanzada. –"...recuerden que el toque de queda para básicos es a las nueve, medios a las diez y avanzados es a las once; eviten cualquier actividad después de esta hora ya que serán amonestados. Sus clases empiezan a las siete en punto, los de primer año, deben ir a recorrer la escuela durante la tarde para evitar cualquier problema el día de mañana..."-el hombre miro a los niños que asintieron efusivamente con sus cabezas.-"...el desayuno se sirve a las 9:20 exacto, si no llegan, a esa hora no comerán, así que deben apresurarse, la comida es a las 3:20 y la cena es a las 9:20, al igual que el desayuno, no podrán ingresar al comedor si llegan tarde, o sino están vestidos para estos. Sus maestros ya les informaran mejor las condiciones. Debo decirles a los niños de básico, que eviten estar después de las siete en el bosque o en las hortalizas, si se les sorprende ahí o en el ultimo piso del edificio B serán expulsados de manera automática..."-los niños dieron un sobresalto ante la idea. –"Y lo ultimo..."-dio un gran suspiro y rodó los ojos.-"... no creo deber recordarles 'El día de la limpieza'; así que eviten limpiar sus habitaciones con magia..."-una risa surco el recinto, pero de inmediato se callo por la mirada fulminante del director. –"Las inspecciones en las habitaciones han quedado por el momento canceladas, pero no celebren todavía, que aun así saben que puedo verlos cuando lo desee..."-miro por un momento todo la población estudiantil y luego volvió a hablar...-"Ojala disfruten su estadía y los que acaban de entrar a avanzado ya debieron haber iniciado su inscripción al área de Estudios Ordinarios..."-miro a su sobrino y este entendió el mensaje. Ahora recordaba que aun no había decidido, pero ¿qué mas da?, siempre hacían lo que querían.-"Eso es todo de mi parte y los chicos de nivel medio pasen mañana temprano a mi oficina, necesito hablar con ustedes..."-cuatro jóvenes entre el publico asintieron ligeramente. –"...descansen bien esta noche, que ya mañana empezara su formación..."-abrió la puerta con su mano y todos los alumnos salieron.

-"¿Dónde estará?"-un joven de mirada verde caminaba por el pasillo iluminado por el sol que se filtraba por lo ventanales del lado de la escalera. –"Creo que es este..."-dio la vuelta en un pasillo y siguió caminando, ¿por qué era tan despistado?. –"Es aquí..."-suspiro al ver el numero de las habitaciones. Camino un poco mas y se sorprendió al ver que al fondo estaba una extraña oscuridad. –"Es un hechizo..."-pensó mientras sus pasos se volvían mas sigilosos y lentos.

-"¡¡Apúrate!!"-se escucho por parte de un joven.

-"Ya voy, ya voy..."-le respondió mientras un sonido seco se escuchaba.

-"¡¡¡LO ROMPISTE!!!"-le grito el otro joven.

-"¡¡¡CALLA...te!!!"-se sorprendieron los dos chicos al notar que su hechizo de oscuridad había sido desvanecido con el simple hecho de que el chico de cabello azabache se parara en frente de ellos.

-"¡¡Ho-la!!"-repuso rápidamente uno de los chicos mientras se ponía de pie y tapaba con su cuerpo lo que había en el piso.

-"Hola, se puede saber ¿qué rayos hacían ahí?"-miro interrogativo y gracioso. El otro chico se aproximo rápidamente al chico, lo tomo por lo hombros y le dio la vuelta llevándolo caminando.

-"¿No eres Chino verdad?"-le hizo la platica nervioso mientras el otro joven sacaba una botellita de su bolsa y metía el contenido del frasco roto y unas sales en el piso.

-"No, Son conjuros para eructar ¿verdad?"-miro de reojo como el chico metía de nuevo el frasquito y el joven que aun lo tenia de los hombros reía.

-"Este... ¿eres nuevo?"-

-"Si, ¿y tu eres...?"-eran dos jóvenes idénticos. Color de cabello negro, tanto como la noche misma. Ojos azul aguamarina, que la hacían dudar de su color verdadero, por la hermosura de estos.

-"Ah... yo soy Mao Zedong y el es Tian, somos hermanos y dormimos en ese cuarto..."-señalaron la puerta en la que estaban.

-"¿Para quién era la broma?"-

-"¿Broma?, ¿cuál?"-se le acerco el otro chico mientras se acomodaba la corbata y se abotonaba bien la camisa.

-"Vamos chicos, uno no pone polvos para eructar y elabora un conjuro para nada ¿o si?"-los chicos lo miraron por unos momentos con miedo y después se empezaron a reír con locos.

-"Vamos amigo, ¿no se lo dirás a nadie, o si?"-lo miro suplicante el primer chico. Viéndolos de cerca se podía notar un lunar en forma de media luna cerca de su cuello que el otro no tenia.

-"Claro que no, pero espero que ese no fuera mi nuevo cuarto..."-alzo una nota que traía en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-"A ver, déjame decirte cual es tu nueva habitación..."-escucharon murmullos acercarse por el pasillo y abrieron rápidamente la puerta de la habitación metiendo consigo al otro joven que guardo su nota de nuevo.-"¿Los acomodaste Tian?"-le susurro el otro chico ya estando dentro de la habitación.

-"Si, espero que funcione..."-el otro chico solo miraba divertido.

-"Tu serás nuestro cómplice, así que mejor no hables..."-le advirtió Mao, mientras con la mirada apagaba la luz de su habitación.

-"Esta bien..."-le susurro.

-"Creo que ya va a entrar..."-los jóvenes mellizos, como si estuvieran conectados pegaron sus oídos a la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar el efecto de su broma.

-"¿No habían retirado las sales...?"-escucho un eructo tan fuerte que se estremeció, ahogando en su interior un grito de asco. –"Creo que no..."

-"Eres genial hermano..."-alzaron sus manos y las chocaron mientras afuera se escuchaban las risas.

-"No, tu eres genial..."-Kenishi los miraba impresionado, ¿eso era diversión para los hombres?... ¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!

-"¡¡¡¡SALGAN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉN MALDITOS HERMANOS ZEDONG!!!!"-se escucho el grito estruendoso después de otro eructo y los hermanos se alejaron de la puerta.

-"Amigo, debemos esconder las presencias y salir de aquí..."-los chicos se concentraron. El joven de la mirada verde escucho que alguien se acercaba y los tomo de los hombros.

-"Vámonos..."-de manera inmediata los tres desaparecieron del lugar. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico de cabellos rojos y unos extraños ojos entre miel y ámbar.

-"¡¡¡¡MALDITOS!!!!"-otro eructo salió de su boca

-"Tranquilo Ziangan..."-le dijo otro chico entre risas mientras lo veía recorrer la habitación.

-"Gracias amigo, sino el histérico de Liao Ziangan nos hubiera crucificado..."-le dijo el mellizo Tian mientras no dejaban de reírse. Escucharon un sonido que provenía de las escaleras donde estaban.

-"Caminen de forma natural..."-les recomendó Mao mientras regresaban al pasillo donde habían estado.

-"Y dime, ¿cuál es tu grupo?, deja que te diga que es por demás raro que un chico que no haya cursado desde básico, se integre a avanzado así como así..."-subieron unas escaleras.

-"Soy del..."-

-"¡¡Hey!!"-los tres chicos se detuvieron en seco, y un escalofrió los recorrió. –"Mao y Tian..."-los mencionados se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron de manera impresionante. –"¡¡QUE MANERA DE INICIAR EL AÑO!!"-se acercaron y se dieron las manos y un pequeño abrazo.

-"No es lo mismo sin ti Chu..."-le comentaron con alegría.

-"Hubieran visto la cara de Liao, son geniales..."-Kenishi los miro con dicha, eran unos chicos muy amables.

-"Mira Chu, él es nuestro nuevo amigo... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"-le frunció el ceño Mao.

-"Mi nombre es..."-los cuatro chicos sintieron una presencia acercarse.

-"Creo que es Li, mejor vámonos..."-Kenishi se sobresalto un poco ante la mención del apellido, pero camino con los otros tres chicos. Pronto llegaron al pasillo en el que le habían jugado la broma al chico pelirrojo.

-"¿Cuál es tu cuarto...?"-Kenishi saco su papel de nuevo, pero lo volvió a guardar cuando vio que los tres chicos se inclinaron ante alguien.

-"Buenas tardes, superior..."-dijo de forma sumisa Chu mientras se levantaba. Era como si le tuvieran miedo.

-"Como digas..."-el chico se sorprendió al ver al mismo joven con el que había chocado anteriormente.-"¿Qué hace él aquí?"-los chicos lo miraron, y después voltearon a ver al oji-verde.

-"¿Él?"-señalaron al susodicho. –"Es nuevo, y esta en este edificio, así que es avanzado..."-

-"¿Porque siempre me dejas Xiao?"-un joven de gafas se detuvo donde estaban los cinco chicos.-"Buenas tardes..."-los saludo con la mirada y sonrió al toparse con el chico de mirada verde.

-"¿Por qué?"-siguió sin darle importancia a la pregunta del chico.

-"¿Por qué, que?"-respondió Kenishi, estaba algo sorprendido juraría conocer esa mirada. Pero era imposible que estuviera ahí.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"-era una conversación de dos. A Xiao Lang se le hacia misteriosa el aura del chico, pero mas lo molestaban sus ojos verdes.

-"¿Tengo que responderle?"-no le gustaba nada el tono autoritario en que hablaba. Los otros tres chicos ahogaron un grito, y el otro joven de mirada azul solo sonrió.

-"No"-siguió caminando sin despedirse siendo seguido por el oji-azul.

-"Mucho gusto en conocerte..."-dijo al final mientras se iba y alcanzaba a su compañero.

Cuando se perdieron en algún pasillo los chicos respiraron y miraron interrogativo al chico.

-"¿Sabes quien es?"-

-"No, y no me importa..."-escucharon pasos que se acercaban y guardaron silencio.

-"Ah... son ustedes..."-un hombre de unos treinta años se detuvo frente al grupo.- "Va a empezar el recorrido para los de básico, vayan a sus habitaciones..."-miro a los chicos y se detuvo en dos.-"Y a ustedes los quiero ver en la oficina, el señor Liao se quejo de cierto hechizo..."-los jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de resignación. –"Señor Yuan vaya a su cuarto y dedíquese a arreglar sus libros..."-el chico que habían presentado como Chu se despidió de los chicos y se perdió en algún pasillo. Tian y Mao también se retiraron haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre. –"¿Y tu?"-lo miro inquisitivo por la ropa que traía.

-"Katsura Kenishi, señor..."-se inclino levemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-"Ah... ¿me supongo que busca su cuarto?"-el joven asintió, cuanto trabajo le había costado que alguien le preguntara eso.

-"Si, señor, los jóvenes Zedong intentaban ayudarme pero..."-alzo una ceja con lo que el hombre comprendió.

-"Esos chicos y sus bromas de inicio de año..."-miro hacia el ultimo pasillo y le señalo. –"... tu cuarto es la primera puerta, siento no acompañarte, pero esos chicos..."-el chico asintió y empezó a caminar. –"Procura bajar a la cena, se sirve a las 9:20, encontraras el traje en tus maletas..."-el joven asintió y siguió su camino. Era muy raro, en ese pasillo solo había dos puertas, y si le habían dicho que la suya era la primera, pues entonces era esa.

-"Ah..."-respiro profundo y abrió la puerta de su nuevo cuarto; se encontró con una habitación enorme. –"¿Es toda mia?"-se metió al lugar y dio una vuelta .-"El baño..."-se fascino por la decoración. Siguió caminando y se encontró con su cama, un buró con lámpara, del lado contrario estaba un escritorio con libros acomodados sobre el. –"Son todos los libros que necesita joven Katsura, disfrute mucho se estadía..."-leyó la nota que estaba sobre ellos. Se acerco a su armario y vio la cantidad de ropa que había ahí. Saco uno de los trajes y vio la etiqueta. –"Cenas informales..."-lo dejo en la cama y saco otro. –"Desayunos formales..."-era una conjunto de pantalón color azul y una camisa con saco. Todos tenían el dragón de ojos celestes bordado del lado derecho.

-"Comidas informales y en campo..."-estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de ropa diferente. Había uniformes para todo, incluso se sorprendía que no tuviera ropa para darse el baño. También podía encontrar una gran cantidad de zapatos y abrigos perfectamente acomodados. –"Abrigo conjunto de la ropa de Cena informal..."-si no se acostumbraba pronto no sabría que ponerse.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación, y se encontró otra nota del director. –"Esta noche es Cena Formal, procure llegar temprano..."-que bueno que le había dicho, se acerco al armario y saco un conjunto de Saco gris oscuro y pantalón, zapatos negros y camisa blanca. Miro con alegría el escudo de la escuela.

-"Lo logramos Kero y Yue, estamos aquí..."-se acerco a la boca su pulsera y la beso con cariño. Como respondiendo al acto las piedras brillaron. –"Ah..."-se dejo caer en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de esta. Estaba muy cansado, deseba dormir, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto de inmediato. –"No debo quedarme dormido en mi primer día..."-camino rumbo al baño y se empezó a dar una ducha.

-"¿Porque me enfurecí tanto?"-después de haberse librado del molesto de Hiragisawa se sentó en su cama. Le gustaba mucho estar de vuelta en la escuela, se libraba de los estúpidos enanos del Comité, no podían molestarlo por la restricción de su tío. Por eso le tenia respeto, era de los únicos que lo apoyo con todo eso. Perdió su mirada ámbar durante un tiempo cuando miro su reloj. –"Las 8:15, debo darme una ducha..."-se levanto de su cama, se le habían ido las horas intentando olvidar el recuerdo de ese rostro que no podía sacar aun. Recito un hechizo de bloqueo de sonido en su cuarto, encendió su estéreo con música estridente y se dirigió al baño.

-"Espero que logre concentrarme..."-lo que él no quería aceptar era que la mirada del chico que había visto hace poco, esa mirada profunda le había dado un vuelco en el corazón. Dejo caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo y se recrimino, no podía dedicarse a pensar en ¿quién sabe quien?, si quería derrocar a los Enanos, aun no lo olvidaba, no ¿quién podrían hacerlo?, lo que habían hecho era inhumano, y siendo él el próximo Jefe del Comité, podría sacarlos en cuando lo nombraran. Con ese pensamiento dieron las 9:00 cuando ya se acomodaba la corbata del traje. Recordaba el trabajo que le costo adecuarse a tantos trajes. El solo reconocía el traje ceremonial cuando entro a esa institución. Sonrió al ver su cabello. Seguía teniendo el mismo que cuando era pequeño. Se paso los dedos y sintió la humedad. Le gustaba esa sensación. Bajo despacio su brazo.

-"Ah... Syaoran..."-se dijo a si mismo. Su mirada mostró un poco de tristeza, que pronto se convirtió en furia, apretó tanto sus puños que se dejo marcadas las uñas. Tocaron su puerta tres veces, ya sabia quien era, dejo sus puños en paz y formo una mueca como una sonrisita... Él también lo había ayudado en todo.

-"Ya voy Eriol..."-dijo resignado.

-"¿Ya terminaste Xiao?"-el chico de mirada oji-azul todavía no traía la corbata puesta ni el saco abotonado.

-"Si..."

-"¿No me invitas a pasar?"-miro hacia dentro de la habitación. El castaño se hizo a un lado y el joven de gafas se introdujo.

-"¿Tienes vecino?"-pregunto viendo la puerta de la sala común, que era el lugar donde había una pequeña biblioteca, un par de computadoras portátiles y escritorios.

-"No creo que mi tío me haya puesto uno, sino lo ha hecho en años, además me gusta la soledad..."

-"Ah... Xiao, yo no se porque tu tío no me puso a mi como tu vecino si soy un pan de dios ¿no es así?"-se poso enfrente del espejo y se empezó a hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-"Como tu digas..."-se acerco a un banco taburete y se agacho para amarrarse las agujetas de sus zapatos.

-"Eres muy serio, mira que Mei no ha conseguido cambiarte..."-se terminaba de acomodar el cuello de la camisa y se abotonaba el saco. Ese color le favorecía mucho por el color tan pálido de su piel.

-"¿Mei Ling?, estas bromeando... ella ha agotado todas sus técnicas..."-se paso de nuevo los dedos por el cabello y ya no sintió humedad.

-"¿Has intentado usar los cepillos?"-le levanto uno mientras peinaba su cabello.

-"No me sirven, lo prefiero así..."-

-"Ah... ¿quién podrá cambiarte?, ¿tal vez la esposa que te asigne el Comité?"-el castaño se sobresalto ante la mención de eso y salió de su habitación dando un portazo. –"Vamos Xiao, es la verdad..."-salió detrás del chico, ya eran las 9:15 y aun no estaban en el comedor.

-"¡¡Santos Cielos!!"-el profesor Qin tenia razón, sus maletas ya estaban acomodadas en otro armario.

Había terminado de arreglarse a las 9:00 así que decidió recorrer un poco su nueva habitación. Tenia una bella alfombra de color cobrizo, en las paredes el papel tapiz de color beige combinado con anaranjado. Era una muy hermosa habitación...

Escucho un portazo después de unos minutos, había pensado ir a conocer a su nuevo 'vecino'; pero cuando sintió que un hechizo de silencio prefirió dejarlo para después. Lo que si sabia era que era muy fuerte, porque su presencia era imponente y por demás misteriosa; era como si guardara muchos sentimientos dentro de si, tantos que su espíritu era poderoso y por demás intrigante.

-"Bueno Kenishi es mejor ir al comedor..."-antes de salir del cuarto se calzo y cerro despacio su puerta. Camino hasta el principio de las escaleras y escucho voces.

-"¿Cuál habrá sido el cuarto del nuevo?"-ante esas palabras se detuvo, conocía ese tono de voz.

-"No lo se Mao..."-llegaron hasta el pasillo y vieron al chico de mirada verde esperándolos.

-"Se nota la diferencia amigo..."-le dijo como saludo Tian que todavía se iba metiendo la camisa en el pantalón.

-"Si, ahora eres uno mas de nosotros..."-le dio una palmada en la espalada que siendo sinceros le dolió bastante. Hizo una mueca mientras en su interior se quejaba, ¿así de salvajes eran los hombres?.-"Vamos por Chu, de seguro se esta bañando..."-al menos el no era el único que llegaba tarde, pero si no falta mucho para la cena.

-"¿Crees que suenen el gong?"-comento uno de los mellizos.

-"No lo se hermano, después del incidente del año pasado, no creo que le queden ganas..."-los chicos soltaron una estruendosa risa mientras Kenishi los miraba sorprendido.

-"Mira Chu ya termino..."-dijo Mao con sorpresa al ver a su amigo de cabello castaño claro salir bien vestido.

-"¿Cuál es el milagro?"-

-"Es la primera cena del año chicos, ¿no creen que lo amerita?"-hizo una pose muy cómica que causo la risa del oji-verde-"Venga, si es el chico nuevo..."-

-"Hola..."-susurro algo nervioso, es que eran un trío muy gracioso; Mao, Tian y Chu, de seguro serian sus nuevos amigos en ese año.

-"Nunca me entere de tu nombre"-le contesto Chu haciendo que sus ojos negros se iluminaran con la luz del pasillo. También el era muy apuesto; se recrimino mentalmente, no podía pensar si eran apuestos o no en las condiciones en las que estaba.

-"Kat..."-un sonido llamo la atención de todos. Era el gong de la cena y ellos seguían en los dormitorios.

-"Es mejor que corramos chicos..."-dijeron al unísono Tian y Mao mientras los otros dos chicos los seguían de cerca. Si se había dado prisa para no llegar tarde y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-"¿Por qué siempre escoges la ultima mesa Xiao?"-el comedor tenia ocho mesas enormes, que se extendían desde unos metros después del enorme portón hasta unos metros antes de otra gran mesa puesta de forma contraria en la que estaban los entremeses ya acomodados.

-"No hay razón..."-se sentaron en la dicha mesa ante la mirada atónita de los niños de básico.

-"Cada día te admiran mas, no se porque no les regresas el saludo..."-tenia razón, en lo largo del día había escuchado alrededor de cien personas –o mas- saludándolo y el solo los miraba. Lo que no sabia el oji-azul –o tal vez si, con ese chico no se podía adivinar nada, siempre parecía que sabia mas que los demás- era que sentía pena por lo niños, porque la mayoría quería ser como él, lograr ser el nuevo jefe del Comité, y lo que él siempre deseo fue ser un niño normal, un simple niño. Que daría por no ser un Li, por no tener que dominar el Ministerio de Magia, por haber sido... por haber sido... alguien diferente.

-"Buenas noche Superior Li, Hiragisawa..."-saludo el chico pelirrojo que había sufrido la broma mientras se sentaba a unas cuantas sillas de los chicos.

-"Buenas noches Liao..."-le contesto el oji-azul mientras se metía a la boca un poco de pan de una cesta.-"Me entere de la broma que te practicaron los gemelos Zedong..."-se rió discretamente, como típico ingles que era.

-"Eso niños inmaduros que no hacen mas que traerme problemas..."-golpeo la mesa haciendo que los platos y copas saltaran.

-"Tranquilízate..."-le contesto el castaño cuando por fin salía de sus pensamientos.

-"El cielo va a caerse, el máximo y supremo Superior Li, me hablo..."-dijo con ironía.

-"Entonces no te volveré a responder si es lo que deseas..."-le dijo sin mirarlo, porque sabia que si lo hacia se molestaría mas.

-"No, sino lo dije por ofenderlo, sino por lo raro del asunto..."-el gong hizo su segundo golpe, ya empezarían a servir la cena.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver al Director y a los principales maestros.

-"Buenas noches tengan todos..."-el silencio hacia que los pasos del profesor se escucharan.

Todos se sentaron correctamente y esperaron en silencio que la cena diera inicio.

-"Date prisa Chu..."-ya habían escuchado el segundo gong y estaban a punto de llegar.

-"Corro lo mas rápido que puedo Tian..."-ahí estaba, las enormes puertas del salón estaban cerradas dejando ver los tallados que había, por lo que entendió Kenishi eran hechizos de tranquilidad y positivismo.

-"No te quedes ahí parado..."-le reclamo Mao al oji-verde.

-"Si ya voy..."-eran las 9:35 y no habían ingresado al salón.

-"Por el silencio creo que el señor Won ya entro..."-dijo Mao mientras abrían las puertas.

-"No vamos a cenar esta noche..."-lloriqueo su mellizo.

-"Cállate"-le grito su hermano cuando se ponía un dedo en los labios indicando silencio. Abrieron las puertas solo lo suficiente para que entraran sus cuerpos. Todavía no servian su cena para su alivio se deslizaron como fantasmas por los costados intentando no llamar la atención.

-"Buenas noches tengas ustedes también jóvenes Zedong, joven Yuan..."-los chicos se detuvieron en seco y un sudor frió los recorrio. Odiaban que su Director fuera tan poderoso. –"Bunas noches joven Katsura..."-el chico solo le regreso el saludo con la cabeza. La mayoría de las miradas pronto se posaron en ellos, algunos reían. Los hermanos Tian y Mao Zedong eran conocidos por desastrosos, bromistas y por mas impuntuales, el chico llamado Chu Yuan era su cómplice aunque era mas serio, pero el que nadie conocía y miraba con duda era al oji-verde.

-"Pasen a sentarse, pero solo porque es el primer día del joven Katsura, a demás recibirán su castigo por llegar tarde..."-los chicos no se sintieron ni bien ni mal, solo algo aliviados. Se dirigieron a la ultima mesa, ya que era la única con los cuatro asientos disponibles.

-"Nos salvamos, todo gracias a ti Katsura, por fin sabemos tu nombre..."-susurro con alegría Mao, el mas alegre de los mellizos.

-"Tienes razón, por mas que intente decirles mi cuarto y mi nombre algo nos interrumpía..."los cuatro sonrieron y callaron de inmediato.

-"Si que les convino estar con ese joven..."-susurro un joven de mirada azul no muy lejos de ahí.

-"¿Cómo ha estado Superior Hiragisawa?"-le saludo el chico llamado Chu. Kenishi ahogo un grito ese apellido solo podía ser de...

-"Eriol, te he dicho que a mi no me gustan esas formalidades Chu..."-Kenishi se quedo atónito, casi se olvida de respirar ¿con que ese era el internado al que iba a ir?. No sabia si gritar de alegría o ponerse a llorar, si no era cuidadosa el podría descubrir su falsa identidad.-"No tengo el placer de conocer a su amigo salvador..."-se inclino un poco hacia delante y fijo su mirada en la de color esmeralda del chico. Kenishi estaba muy feliz hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Seguía siendo tan gentil como antes

-"Katsura Kenishi..."-se inclino.

-"¿Japonés verdad?"-el chico asintió. Lo que solo noto el oji-azul fue que el chico castaño se sobresalto ante la pregunta.

-"Si..."-fue lo único que pronuncio temía que su impulso la dominara y que lo abrazara como tenia ganas de hacerlo.

El tercer gong anuncio el inicio de la cena que para el joven Katsura supo a gloria, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Eriol, de ves en cuando lo miraba y se topaba con su sonrisa gentil. Como había extrañado su apoyo...

-"Tierra llamando a Katsura..."-se le había ido tan rápido la hora de la cena que no se daba cuenta aun que ya iban camino sus dormitorios de nuevo.

-"Dime Kenishi, a demás soy su cómplice ¿no?"-los tres chicos sonrieron y se detuvieron en una puerta.

-"Duerman bien..."-les dijo Chu mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se perdía de la vista de los otro chicos.

-"¿Y al final, cual es tu habitación?"-miraron alrededor y buscaron un cuarto.

-"Es esa..."-señalo el ultimo pasillo.

-"¿¡¿¡ESA?!?"-los dos chicos gritaron sacando los ojos mas de lo normal.

-"Si ¿por qué?"-caminaron rumbo al dicho pasillo y se asombraron, no estaban equivocados esa era...-"¿Pasan?"-les dijo Kenishi cuando abría la puerta.

-"S-si..."-contestaron mientras se introducían a la enorme habitación,

-"Creo que es nuestras habitaciones juntas ¿no es así Tian?"-el joven asintió maravillado por el tamaño, casi nunca se acercaban a esa parte de los dormitorios.

-"E-este Kenishi..."-el chico los miro mientras ponía música en su reproductor.

-"¿qué les pasa?"-estaban muy raros.

-"¿Sabes quien es tu compañero...?"-temían preguntar.

-"No, quise irlo a ver hace rato pero puso un conjuro de silencio, así que supuse que querría estar solo..."-

-"Ah... o sea que no sabes que Xiao Lang es tu compañero..."-dudo el mellizo Tian. No habían tenido un buen inicio y ahora eran compañeros de cuarto. Lo que los preocupaba bastante.

-"¿Xiao que?"-pregunto mientras se quitaba el saco.

-"Xiao Lang, o el Superior Li..."-su mente corrió unos kilómetros, aunque no podía ser él.

-"Creo que se pronuncia Syao..."-su corazón se detuvo,

-"¿Syaoran...?"-dijo sin aliento y de espaldas.

-"Si, eso Syaoran, ¿no lo conoces de antes?, supe que estuvo un tiempo en Japón cuando era un niño"-no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser él...-"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Tian, mañana tenemos artes marciales..."-miraron la sorpresa en el rostro del chico, pero pasaron desapercibido el dolor de sus ojos.-"Buenas noches Kenishi, mañana te esperamos en las escaleras..."-diciendo esto salieron cerrando despacio la puerta.

El mundo se le cayo encima, sintió su corazón romperse en miles y miles de fragmentos. Escucho como la puerta de su compañero se abría y se cerraba. Una tristeza la rodeo, sacando su frustración, era él, estaba ahí... a lado de él...

Se concentro y una especie de neblina rodeo la habitación. Un hechizo de bloqueo de tercer nivel salió de sus labios todo quedo en absoluto silencio un silencio igual que el que su alma acababa de descubrir.

-"¡¡TE ODIO!!"-grito desesperada. Sentía tanto dolor que las lagrimas la derribaron, hicieron que cayera al piso. Una luz salió de su cuerpo haciendo crecer su cabellera y volverla castaña, su espalda y su estatura se redujeron. Era Sakura de nuevo. Se recargo en la cama hundiendo su bello rostro.

Como lo odiaba, ella se preocupo por el tanto tiempo, y ni siquiera recibió una carta. Ahora que lo volvía a ver era mas frió, serio, su mirada era helada y su aura intranquila y poderosa.

-"¿En que te convertiste? ¿quién eres?"-su sollozo se volvió un llanto doloroso, inclusive si tu escuchabas sus lamentos te hacían pedirle perdón, aunque tu no hubieras hecho nada. Lo único que deseabas era que dejara de llorar.

La luz de la habitación desapareció haciendo un escenario tan desolado, pensar que ella sonreía todo el tiempo, que ponía feliz a la gente con su sola presencia y ahora solo era un cuerpo con un alma rota.

Su llanto brillaba en esa oscuridad, como si con eso tratara de que su corazón se recobrara.

-"¡¡MALDITO SEAS SYAORAN!!"-le pego a la cama con fuerza, como si tratara de que su frustración desapareciera. Era tan débil, tan tonta, él estaban tan bien y ella lloraba, lloraba como una vil estúpida por un sentimiento que debió morir hace mucho.

-"Aquí esta..."-Xiao Lang abrió la puerta de la sala común y entro encendiendo la luz, se acerco al escritorio y tomo un libro de pastas oscuras que estaba en él.

Miro la puerta de su compañero de cuarto. Por lo que le había escuchado este año si tendría compañero, eso no le molestaba, solo esperaba que fuera silencioso.

Sentía una rara presencia dentro de la habitación, no podía escuchar nada así que se acerco. No era que fuera curioso, pero le atraía, lo llamaba. Una extraña sensación que no supo definir, le embargo el corazón al tocar la perilla de la puerta.

Pudo haberlo llamado tristeza, hacia tanto que no la sentía, que podría decir que la había olvidado.

-"Bloqueo la puerta..."-susurro, no es que intentara abrirla sino que él mismo había hecho lo mismo una infinidad de veces.

Tal vez su oído no era tan sensible como para escuchar el sollozo de la chica. Esos susurros que partían el alma, que él llego a escuchar alguna vez, pero ese pasado era tan irreal que lo desecho de inmediato. No sabia porque, pero no soltó la perilla, pero tampoco intento abrirla.

Un recuerdo, una mirada verde, una sonrisa, una cabellera...

-"Sakura..."-ese nombre salió de sus labios en el momento en que soltaba la puerta y se iba.

Se miro al espejo.

-"¿Por qué ese rostro no me deja en paz?"-se dijo con furia sin saber que en la otra habitación, estaba la chica que todavía nublaba sus pensamientos. A la cual no le supo cumplir una promesa. La niña que ya era una mujer tan bella que de seguro se enamoraría de ella.

Sin saber la razón sintió dolor en su pecho, era como si le atravesara algo frió el corazón. ¿Lo había olvidado?, a él no le importaba nada, y menos esa niña... la culpable de todo...

-"Es mejor que valla a dormir..."-no se preocupo por la ropa, ese sentimiento de frió y soledad lo embargo de nuevo ¿también lo estaba olvidando?, él estaba solo...

Sus cuerpos estaba tan cerca y tan lejos... sus almas habían nacido siendo gemelas y no estaban justas... Todos sabíamos eso, pero ellos no... ese solo fue el primer encuentro que marcara el destino que la vida les tiene prometido a esas personas.

-"Odio no poder dormir..."-se dijo el castaño cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos y perdía su ámbar mirada en la infinidad de esa noche...

Esto solo estaba iniciando. Sakura se quedo dormida sentada y recargada en su cama, su nueva cama...

-"Syaoran..."-había tomado una decisión, pero eso no será esta noche.

El chico mirando sin sentimiento el techo de su habitación y la chica dormida después de su llanto...tan juntos y tan separados...

**_Continuara..._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**OO Guauhhhhhhhh! No les pareció padrisimo, encantador, maravilloso, sobeeeeeeeeeeeeerbio, que mas puedo decir la llegada de Kenishi a la escuela guau . O disculpen déjeme presentarme soy Thían-san hermana de Lían mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos. ¿Que les parecieron los compañeros de Kenishi?... algo locos, ¿por que se tiene que juntar con los mas escandalosos de toda la escuela? ¿por que no tiene amigos normales? T.T. ¿Y el encuentro, se lo imaginaban así? Pobre Syaoran no saben lo que le espera. Y se preguntaran por que yo estoy escribiendo las notas finales pues, les tengo un noticion que creen UN FANFIC de LÍan fue publicado en la revista conexión manga numero 97 llamado LUNA LLENA así que si tienen oportunidad de leerlo les va a encantar aunque no dice de quien es, yo les adelanto que es de LÍAN Oo este trabajo no a sido subido a la red ya que es muy cortito, pero tratare de que lo suba Thían empieza a golpear a Lían para que todos lo puedan leer no solo los lectores de conexión manga. BRAVO BRAVO, honor a quien honor merece para los que no sepan conexión manga es la revista de anime mas conocida en MÉXICO Oo. A si que su escritora se esta haciendo famosa dame un autógrafo LÍAN jajajajajajajaja. Bueno ya me extendí demasiado en las notas así que déjenle un REVIEW a Lían para felicitarla y otro para decirle que les pareció el capitulo. ADIOS**

**LE PIDO UN CHICO GUAPO... no es cierto nos vemos luego con AMOR Thían. **


	6. Fuego contra fuego

**When I look into your eyes...**

**Capítulo VI: Fuego contra fuego**

_Tal vez seria mejor que no nos viéramos..._

_Quizás fuera mejor que me olvidaras... _

_Volver, es empezar a atormentarnos..._

_A querernos para odiarnos..._

_Sin principio ni final... _

**¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ANÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!! Je. Este es mi regalito por las fiestas, espero que lo disfruten. ! Mas vale tarde que nunca...**

**¡Bua! Termino Destino Marcado... ¡sipo!... todos felices y tristes a la vez -.-U... pero yo me siento muy feliz porque recibí mucho apoyo por el final que le di... ¿no se lo esperaban verdad? Ja ne!... pero este no es destino marcado, es un fic totalmente diferente que le gusta mucho a todos ustedes... Antes de contestar los agradecimientos les aclaro una cosita... Me gusta leer, pero nadie me ha querido regalar los libros de Harry Potter, vi la ultima película, pero no entendí nada O.o porque no había visto las anteriores, así que hay les va... cualquier similitud con esta linda obra... es mera coincidencia... Pero verán que con el paso del tiempo serán muchas la diferencias... NO ME BASE EN NINGÚN LIBRO... tal vez se les haga tonta esta aclaración pero necesitaba decírselo, porque de ser así pondría disclaimer... Ahora si.. los agradecimientos y de antemano... MIL GRACIAS...**

**.:Celina-Sosa:. **Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión, tu siempre tan linda, sobre lo que culpa Syaoran –que raro es escribirlo así, ahora que me he acostumbrado a ponerlo Xiao Lang- a Sakura no te lo puedo decir aun, pero te aseguro que lo descubrirás pronto, gracias por todo y como siempre espero tener noticias tuyas de este capitulo.

**.:Korishiteru:. **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi capitulo y espero que este no se te haga un tanto aburrido, como a ti no es ninguna sorpresa verte en los agradecimientos espero seguirlo haciendo. Gracias.

**.:Crystal-Swan:. **Jejejejeje ! Hola mi one-chan Happy holidays!… aki toy yo riéndome un poquitin por el primer review que me dejaste, creo que de verdad te gusta la historia porque tuviste que contar hasta 10, pero de igual forma como tu me dejaste dos reviews yo te responderé dos veces, así que nos vemos en el siguiente.

**.: Eowyn86:. **Jejejeje ;) que bueno que te haya fascinado la historia, a mi también me gusta mucho, y lo mejor esta por venir, ojala y este capitulo te guste y no te aburra... Dejadme un review por ahí, que para mi son como piedras preciosas que se guardan en un bello cajón.

**.: carrie:. **Hola de nuevo ¿komo te pasaste la navidad? Espero que muy bien y rodeada de gente que te desea lo mejor. Jejeje siento mucho la tardanza -.-U, solo espero que mi capi sea lo suficiente bueno y así me perdones... Un beso y jejeje. ¡soy muy mala! ;) muajajajajajaja.

**.: Kendra duvoa:. **Me da gusto saludarte de nuevo... ¿Cruel?... no yo no soy cruel... tal vez pienses que soy miserable por haber dejado este capitulo, como lo deje, pero al final espero que te guste y me dejes otro review...

**.: Crystal-Swan:. **Contestando tu segundo review mi querida one-chan. Como que no entendí muy bien tu decisión de dejar de leer mi historia por el momento, pero creo que si esa es la mejor solución pues yo te apoyare... creo que en si es mi culpa, pero bueno -.-U. Solo espero que me compenses todos los reviews que no me vayas a dejar, aunque siendo honesta los voy a extrañar bastante, pero se que estarás dándome tu apoyo en cuanto la historia avance... este en un capitulo bastante largo, no siempre los hago así, pero mejor evita leerlo porque como lo deje mejor te esperas al siguiente... Espero que hayas pasado una navidad y un año nuevo a lado de tus seres queridos... Tu one, Lían... beshos...

**.: Hikari Katsuragi:. **Jejejeje -.-U a mi también se me olvidan los nombres de los fics que leo, y por eso a veces no dejo reviews, no te preocupes que yo lo entiendo. Eso de que ¿cuándo se enterara Syao?... pues yo diría que será de los últimos en hacerlo, y Eriol, pues él es tan enigmático que ni siquiera yo se si sabe... O.o... Gracias por todo y yo también te mando besos y abrazos y ojala hayas pasado unas felices fiestas...

**.: alex-1987:. **Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo, es todo un gusto saber que siempre podré contar contigo, mil disculpas por lo de tu hermana... jejeje -.-U. Espero que no te aburra mi capitulo y que me dejes un review.... Mil gracias!!!

**.: nena05000:. **Me dejaste un review por cada capitulo, intentare contestar algunas de tus dudas... bien Xiao es así por algo que le paso, ya lo veremos después... a mi también me caen re gordos esos enanos, pero me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos... Respecto a lo del Card Master y no 'la' Card Master. Eriol si sabe porque pero no nos lo dirá. Sobre explicar todo en los siguientes capítulos, espero hacerlo -.-U, ya después me dirán ustedes si les gusta... Sobre lo de Harry Potter, ya notaras que no hay similitud, pero si llega a haber alguna, te pido me informes... Respecto a lo de gay, jejejeje -.-U pues ya veremos que pasa ;). Gracias por tu apoyo en esta y mis otras historias ... un besho y dos abrazos para ti...

**.: Karla-Watery:. **Hola chika linda.. ¿cómo te pasaste las fiestas?... espero que muy bien. Gracias por tu apoyo, y antes de que se me olvide, deja que te diga que te hice un avatar... espero que te guste... cuando nos topemos en el msn, te lo doy porque esta muy pesado para mandártelo... es solo que cuando vi la imagen supe que era para ti... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi... Nos vemos luego... y deja un review y puedes...

**.: The Dark:. **¿No hubo amenazas esta ves? GENIAL!!!. Espero, de todo corazón que esta historia te guste, que no te aburra mi capitulo, que me dejes un review como siempre lo haces... Respecto a leer mi fic y dejar de hacer la tarea ¡¡eres igualita a mi!!... -.-U debería darnos vergüenza pero nos la aguantamos ¿verdad?... Respecto a lo del fic en CM... si, ¿por qué no compras esa revista?... a mi me parece buena... Nos vemos luego y un besito... Bye.

**.: Undine:. **Hi! ¿Komo tas? Eso de que Sakura y Syaoran se verán a la cara, lo dudo, pero sin duda alguna vera a Kenishi quien no le causara buenas impresiones... Espero que este capitulo sea bueno para ti y que no dejes de informarme sino te gusta ¿Si?... Nos vemos después...

**Estos son los de , ahora los de hispafics... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!**

**.: Aribeth:. **Espero que mi historia te siga gustando y que día a día tu también puedas escribir, respecto a lo de Xiao pues ya veremos que hacen mis dedos para mejorar su relación... Espero que no cambies de parecer y que me dejes un review... si deseas ayuda para subir tu historia, yo podría ayudarte, pero si ya lo hiciste, espero que tenga éxito... ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!...

**Estos son todos los reviews... espero que les guste mi capitulo... un besho :') Lían... **

Abrió los ojos con pereza, deslizo la mano que había debajo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose adolorida apago el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

-"Las 6:20..."-susurro mientras se levantaba de la alfombra moviendo sus hombros con lentitud a causa de la mala forma en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Después de llorar se quedó dormida en esa posición lo que le causo un gran dolor de espalda. –"Es hora de levantarse..."-abandono la cama dejando caer su castaño cabello por su espalda. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados con somnolencia y se acerco al armario. –"Creo que es este traje..."-saco el _gi _(traje de entrenamiento de las artes marciales) caminó de regreso a la cama y deposito un pantalón holgado blanco, una camisa típica de entrenamiento en color rojo y una banda de color negro(conocido como _dan_). –"Es mejor que me de prisa..."-buscó debajo de su cama y tomó unas zapatillas de color negro con la orilla blanca dejándolas a lado del traje. Se rasco la cabeza un poco confundida, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se paso unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja y se dispuso a entrar al baño.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-se levanto estrepitosamente sudando. ¿Qué era eso que se sentía? ¿de quien era esa presencia tan cálida y acariciadora? ¿porque estaba tan nervioso?. Alejo con los pies las sabanas y se levanto dejando ver la ropa de la noche anterior. –"¿qué es esto...?"-se acerco a su repisa y vio el reloj 6:30. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala común... Ese sentimiento lo movía, no sentía su cuerpo, solo se dirigía hacia esa presencia que lo hizo despertarse. –"Sakura..."-dijeron sus labios en el momento en que se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto vecino y la abría. Una cabellera... una cabellera castaña larga y de seguro sedosa fue lo único que vio. Parpadeo un par de veces mirando fijamente la puerta del baño que escondía eso que lo tenia consternado.

-"¿Xiao Lang?"-escucho a sus espaldas, no se asusto, solo se sorprendió porque no había sentido a Eriol acercarse. –"No crees que tu compañero de cuarto se moleste si te encuentra aquí..."-le dijo burlón mientras se introducía en el cuarto del castaño.

-"Cállate..."-le dijo firme mientras regresaba a su habitación borrando ese pensamiento por completo. Ignorando por completo la presencia del oji-azul tomo unas cosas de su armario y se refugio en el baño.

-"Solo venia a darte los buenos días y decirte que tu tío desea hablar contigo antes del almuerzo..."-Syaoran salió del baño con la toalla sobre sus hombros y el pantalón de artes marciales ya puesto.

-"¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?"-se termino de secar el torso mientras se miraba al espejo.

-"Ayer hable con él después de la cena y me lo dijo..."-

-"Como sea..."-se puso la camisa del uniforme y ajusto la banda color negro en su cintura.

-"Bueno, mi querido Xiao me tengo que ir a bañar sino, no llego a mi clase..."-se acerco a la puerta y le dijo antes de irse. –"Yo que tu no entraba al cuarto de tu compañero sin tocar..."-el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada y el oji-azul sonrió antes de salir por completo.

El joven Li se paso la mano por el cabello mientras no perdía de vista la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones.

Con la mirada aun pesada se coloco el pantalón entrecerrando la mirada al notar que le quedaba grande. Se puso las zapatillas antes de ponerse la camisa.

Camino rumbo al espejo mientras se acomodaba la banda alrededor de su cintura. Bostezo levemente cuando se secaba su larga cabellera con una toalla blanca. Posó su mirada en el espejo y abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.

-"¡¡¡¡Hoee!!!!"-grito horrorizada. ¡Era una chica!. Estaba tan dormida y adolorida que seguía siendo una chica. Noto como la ropa le quedaba enorme. Sonrió un poco nerviosa, notando como la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca brillaba. –"De seguro Kero me estaría regañando en este momento..."-al parecer, como una respuesta la pulsera volvió a brillar. –"Ya voy..."-levanto su mano y dio un giro rodeando la habitación por completo. Un hechizo de bloqueo rodeo su entorno. Levanto el brazo y volvió a girarlo pero alrededor de ella formando una burbuja de color grisáceo. –"Hasta luego Sakura..."-se dijo a si misma en el momento en que la esfera se cerro sobre su cuerpo encogiendo su cabello y cambiando su cuerpo dándole forma a Kenishi. –"Eres muy despistada..."-se vio al espejo y acomodo su cabello azabache. –"Es hora de irse..."-reacomodo la banda en su cintura y tomo la maleta que descansaba en su cama. Emprendió el viaje con una sonrisa en los labios. Escucho la puerta de su compañero de cuarto abrirse y cerrarse. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Camino con la cabeza alta pero al parecer paso desapercibido por el chico que iba con la mirada perdida.

-"Buenos días..."-susurro cortésmente un joven que salía de la habitación del pasillo posterior al suyo.

-"Buenos días..."-le contesto Kenishi aun con su marcado acento nipón.

Xiao Lang los paso sin regresarles el saludo, apresurándose. Al llegar a las escaleras su mirada ámbar se vio perturbada por una esmeralda que ahora saludaba a los hermanos Zedong.

-"Muy buenos días Superior Li..."-le dijo entusiasta uno de los gemelos.

-"Buenos días..."-le respondió el joven mirando fijamente al chico de cabellera azabache.

-"Al parecer no se conocen..."-hablo Mao notando la fiereza de las miradas.

-"No..."-respondió Kenishi soportando la mirada fría y examinadora del joven castaño.

-"Kenishi él es Xiao Lang Li, conocido como el Superior Li..."-Kenishi asintió con la cabeza como saludo.-"Superior, él es Katsura Kenishi su compañero de cuarto..."-decir que esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría fue poco... Lo examino como si intentara cazar a su presa, intimidándolo, preparándolo para ser devorado. Que equivocado estaba al pensar que esa presa seria fácil, ¡lo que le esperaba!

-"Mucho gusto..."-el joven de mirada oji-verde se inclino recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del castaño. ¿Él? ¿Por qué tenia que ser él su nuevo compañero de cuarto?. Había algo en su aura grisacea que lo tenia nervioso, pero jamás se darían cuenta de eso. Además intentaba descifrar que había sido la ilusión que tuvo esa mañana. Porque eso había sido, una ilusión, un sueño que rápidamente olvidaría. Se siguieron mirando, creando una atmósfera muy fuerte para los gemelos, que solo sonreían nerviosos.

-"¿Qué es esto?, ¿una reunión post-clases...?"-era la voz cálida de Eriol Hiragisawa. Kenishi sonrió, extrañaba mucho a su amigo de la infancia, y la ponía muy feliz verlo de nuevo.

-"Buenos días..."-susurraron al unísono los tres chicos.

-"Vámonos..."-dijo Xiao Lang con voz firme refiriéndose a Hiragisawa, no le gustaba nada estar cerca del oji-verde.-"Necesito hablar con mi tío..."-Eriol les sonrió y siguió de cerca los pasos del castaño.

-"Nosotros también debemos irnos, Chu ya esta en el campo..."

-"Esta bien..."-

-.-

-"Guarden silencio..."-un hombre bastante joven, 25 o 30 años, se introdujo por el gran portal del campo de entrenamiento. –"Buenos días tengan todos, y bienvenidos de nuevo a sus clases de artes marciales..."-

-"Buenos días profesor Kho..."-le dijeron todos los chicos perfectamente uniformados. Todos entre 18 y 19 años respectivamente.

-"Como todos estos años, seré su profesor de las dos primeras horas, a mi me corresponde pulir sus habilidades en destreza y velocidad, estudiaremos un poco de jujitsu y tai chi chuan este año a demás de fortalecer su ego al saber que son poderosos... "-soltaron una risa tranquilizante. –"Bueno chicos..."-se detuvo en un joven de mirada verde y cabello azabache. 'Con que es él...'-pensó mientras veía a Kenishi-"Tenemos un nuevo alumno... acércate por favor..."-Kenishi asintió. –"Él es el joven Katsura Kenishi, viene desde Japón y será su nuevo compañero, espero que lo traten cordialmente..."-algunos jóvenes susurraron comentarios alegres y otros unos bastante agrios.

-"¿Sin cursar básico?"-exclamo con autoridad uno de ellos.

-"Si Liao, ¿algún problema?"-le contesto el profesor.

-"Si... no tiene derecho, tal vez ni siquiera tenga el nivel, eso solo seria distracción para todos nosotros..."-musito el pelirrojo.

-"No hables por hablar Ziangan..."-le respondió el maestro alzando un poco su tono de voz imponiendo su autoridad.

-"No hablo por hablar, puede que sea verdad..."-lo miro retadoramente a lo que el interior de Sakura grito desesperada. ¿qué iba a hacer?... Pero sobre su temor estaba su orgullo.

-"Pruébame..."-por fin hablo Kenishi caminando rumbo al chico pelirrojo que solo levanto al mirada con altivez.

-"¿Crees poder pelear conmigo...?"-los hermanos Zedong miraban nervioso a su nuevo amigo. Debajo de Hiragisawa y Li, estaba Liao Ziangan... eso solo significaba problemas para el chico de cabellera azabache.

-"Ya te lo dije..."-el maestro Kho sonrió para si mismo. Si supieran quien era ese chico no alardearían tanto.

-"Bueno, bueno chicos si van a enfrentarse háganlo bien, utilicen los puños no la boca..."-los dos chicos asintieron y la clase se replegó sentándose.

-'Bonita forma de empezar ¿no Kenishi?'-se dijo así mismo mientras estiraba un poco los brazos. Ese dolor de espalda por haber dormido mal estaba empezando a molestarlo.

-"¿Listos...?"-ambos asintieron. Se inclinaron con respeto y empezaron a acercarse.

Xiao Lang observaba con interés. Él tenia la misma duda de Liao, ¿quién era?... ¿por qué estaba en avanzado sin haber cursado los demás niveles? ¿era tan poderoso para estar ahí?... Sin duda lo demostraría en esos momentos porque a él mismo le había costado un poco de trabajo vencer a Liao Ziangan.

-"Vamos a ver que tan bueno eres 'nuevo'"-el pelirrojo dio el primer golpe que de inmediato fue bloqueado por los brazos del chico.

-"Como digas..."-se impulso en sus piernas y giro hacia atrás separándose del chico para atacarlo recibiendo como respuesta movimientos rápidos y calculados por parte del joven pelirrojo.-'Es muy rápido...'-pensó cuando volvía a girar y lanzaba un golpe dirigido al costado del chico que no esquivó del todo. Liao se enfureció, le estaba costando trabajo tocar al chico, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Kenishi dio tres saltos hacia atrás esquivando un golpe frontal del joven que de igual manera esquivo un total de diez ataques que se dirigieron con precisión a su cuerpo.

-'Maldición....'-pensó Liao. Kenishi ya había dejado de defenderse haciendo retroceder al pelirrojo quien ya no podía predecir del todo los ataques.

El joven Katsura recibió un golpe en el costado lo que le hizo perder un poco el balance, que fue aprovechado por Liao quien se propuso atacarlo. Katsura, de un movimiento rápido se levanto proporcionándole un golpe justo en el rostro haciendo que sangre saliera del labio del pelirrojo.

Todos los miraban con gran sorpresa. Ninguno de los presentes había podido vencer a Liao en ningún tipo de enfrentamiento y al parecer al chico nuevo no le estaba acostando mucho trabajo dominar la situación. Eriol solo sonreía al ver saltar y esquivar los ataques de Liao. Era un joven muy fuerte.

Xiao Lang no perdía ningún movimiento de los contrincantes. Sin duda alguna el oji-verde había recibido un muy buen entrenamiento, sus ataques eran precisos sin dejar de ser poderosos a demás de casi perfectos.

Liao tuvo que saltar hasta toparse con la pared, su respiración ya era agitada. Kenishi, de un salto le dio un golpe en el abdomen escuchando una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los demás alumnos. Ziangan, noto que los movimientos del chico parecían aumentar en velocidad y su respiración todavía era normal... ¿era eso una pesadilla?

El profesor Kho tenia una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba su reloj y volvía la mirada al combate. Era un chico poderoso, pero no podía esperar menos del que alguna vez venció a Li.

Ahora Kenishi estaba en el piso, le había tomado por sorpresa un movimiento rápido de las piernas de Liao que de manera instantánea lo dejaron sin manera de defenderse. Giro sobre su cuerpo evitando un golpe de la pierna del pelirrojo, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás recuperando su pose de ataque de inmediato.

El pelirrojo se propuso a atacarlo de manera frontal dándole varios golpes acertando solo un par que lograron sacar sangre del labio del chico oji-verde. Esa pelea no podía durar mas.

Liao dio media vuelta intentando golpear con sus piernas al joven, quien salto esquivándolas. Pero el ataque no terminaba ahí porque los brazos de Liao alcanzaron a golpear el abdomen y el costado de Kenishi. Dio un mal paso cayendo de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo dolor en su espalda.

El chico Ziangan sonrió limpiándose la sangre que se escurrió por la comisura de la boca.

-"Ese es el lugar que te mereces..."-tal vez por alardear de esa manera fue él quien termino en el piso. Kenishi le proporciono un par de golpes en el abdomen cuando éste se levanto.

Liao puso una mueca de dolor mientras sentía el sudor escurrir por su rostro. Estaba muy cansado, dio un brinco hacia atrás cayendo mal y terminando en el suelo de nuevo. Kenishi sabia cuando debía terminar una pelea, miro a su maestro y este asintió.

-"Esto ha terminado..."-dijo Katsura mientras le daba la espalda a Liao quien apretó los puños con coraje.

-"Esto termina cuando yo lo diga..."-levanto la mano susurrando algunas palabras logrando invocar una especie de dragón de color rojo que se dispuso a atacar al chico enfrente de él.

-"No, esto ya termino..."-elevo su poder dejando que los demás conocieran su presencia gris mientas ésta rodeaba al dragón haciendo que se esfumara por completo.

-"Nadie se burla de Liao Ziangan..."-elevo un brazo girándolo mientras el otro le esperaba. Junto sus dedos formando un circulo de fuego alrededor de él.

-"Es el fuego dorado... hace mucho que no lo hacia..."-susurro uno de los jóvenes mientras se levantaban. Sabían que eso dañaría un poco de los sellos de protección del lugar destruyendo algunas paredes. Y si no se cuidaban, lastimándolos.

-"Ya es suficiente..."-musito el maestro caminando hacia los chicos. Liao lo ignoro y ataco a Kenishi.

El profesor susurro unas cuantas palabras y protegió a los alumnos, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho cada uno había levanto su propio escudo.

Kenishi sintió el poder del ataque aproximarse a su cuerpo. El libro de las Sakura Cards ahora Kenishi Cards que estaba en su habitación brillo al igual que él.

Todos pensaron que el ataque había alcanzado al joven oji-verde, pero su fiel Card Shield lo defendió del ataque pasando desapercibida por todos. Había logrado desaparecer la presencia de la Card justo a tiempo. Kenishi se concentro en su mano y una esfera de color blanco apareció en su mano absorbiendo todo el poder disipado dejando a la vista el gran poder que escondía el chico nuevo.

-"¡Ya esta bien! ¡Katsura y Ziangan!"-les hablo firmemente el profesor mientras Kenishi abría los ojos terminando de recoger el poder que en caso de quedar disipado podría tener el efecto inverso.-"Miren la hora que es... nos vemos el día de mañana..."-todos los alumnos abandonaron el aula de manera lenta.

-"¡Espera Katsura...!"-le detuvo el profesor.-"No hay duda del porque estas en este nivel, pero solo te recomiendo tener mas delicadeza al tratar a Liao, es un joven muy rencoroso..."-

-"No se preocupe, hasta luego..."-alcanzo a los gemelos Zedong y a Chu quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-"No volveré a preguntar la razón por la que estas en nuestro nivel, eres mas poderoso que nosotros tres juntos..."-hablo Tian mientras regresaban a los dormitorios para bañarse y cambiarse para el desayuno.

-"Si, jamás había visto que alguien pateara el trasero de Liao como tu lo hiciste, ni siquiera Li le ha ganado de esa forma..."

-"¿Le tienen mucho respeto a Li, verdad?"-entraron al edificio de los dormitorios.

-"Si, él es el próximo jefe del Comité, en cuanto salgamos de la Escuela tomara el cargo, por el momento todo esta al mando del Ministerio de Magia comandado por los siete hombres mas poderosos de esta parte del mundo..."-le contesto Chu.

-"¿Si?"

-"Si, además de que es el mas poderoso de la escuela junto con Hiragisawa que es la reencarnación del famoso hechicero Lead Clow, creador de..."

-"Las Clow Cards… he oído de él..."-dijo Kenishi sonriendo para si. Claro que lo conocía puesto que él era su sucesor.

-"Nosotros también, pero ese tema esta vedado en esta escuela..."-le respondió Tian mientras se detenían en su habitación. –"Nos vemos aquí 9:10 no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno, ya tenemos detención por tres semanas por la cena, y cinco mas por lo de Liao..."-pronuncio Mao Zedong mientras ambos asentían poniendo caras de dolor.

-"Nos vemos..."-susurro Kenishi siguiendo su camino, no le gustaba que su habitación estuviera en el ultimo pasillo, el mas alejado de las escaleras y por consiguiente de las ventanas. Teniendo una tétrica oscuridad.

Entro a su puerta cerrando después con el pie. Se acaricio con cuidado la mejilla, invoco hielo en su mano y lo cubrió con una toalla colocándoselo en la cara sintiendo ardor.

-"Tiene mucha fuerza..."-saboreo la sangre en su boca y se dirigió la baño. Al ver su reflejo noto algunos golpes, nada graves pero que si le dolían a horrores. Abrió la llave del agua caliente esperando que se nivelara la temperatura en lo que se aflojaba la banda que estaba en su cintura. Se deshizo de la camisa roja al sentir lo cálido del liquido.

-"Ah..."-suspiro mientras miraba la pulsera en su mano sin dejar de escuchar el sonido del agua al contacto con el piso.-"Ojala estuvieran aquí, Kero... Yue..."-miro con ternura su mano depositando un beso en cada piedra. Sintió el calor emanar de la regadera, dejo el hielo en la repisa y se termino de desvestir.

Como en la mañana, sintió el calor del agua reconfortando su lastimado cuerpo. El dolor de la espalda había disminuido un poco, pero aun así se sentía un poco entumecido. No tenia idea de que así iba a empezar su año escolar.

Después de diez minutos bajo el agua enrollo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Y con otra se seco el cabello. (jejeje, uh! Disculpen la interrupción. Escena correcta chico equivocado ¿no creen así Kass y Tsuki?. Un beso chikas. Y de nuevo gomen nasai!!! Por la interrupción)

Camino rumbo a su escritorio; retiro el conjuro de protección y el sello que tenia su libro sacándolo.

-"Muchas gracias Shield, sin duda me hubiera lastimado un poco ese ataque..."-abrazo su libro con la ternura que la caracterizaba. Le deposito un beso en la portada y se recrimino.-"Ya me imagino lo que dirían si me encuentran besando un libro..."-sonrió depositando en su lugar al libro reforzando el conjuro que tenia. Se acerco al armario a buscar el traje para el desayuno. –"Hum, creo que es este..."-un traje gris con corbata azul. El símbolo de la escuela bordado en su lado derecho. –"Lo bueno es que aprendí a hacer nudos de corbata..."-se puso la camisa abotonando con cuidado. Rodeo la corbata en su cuello acomodándola con gran maestría. Se fajo la camisa en el pantalón poniéndose por ultimo, el saco. –"Eres muy apuesto Kenishi..."-se acomodo el cabello con la mano para después tomar el cepillo.-"Me gusta mas mi cabello castaño..."-lo acomodo un poco recibiendo el mismo resultado que antes. Viro la mirada hacia la puerta de la sala común y suspiro.-"Syaoran..."-algo dentro de su pecho se encogió, pero no podía sacar a relucir sus sentimientos. –"Vamos Sakura ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en él? Ni siquiera te ha de recordar, además estamos aquí para estudiar..."-cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba loco, pero en realidad hablaba consigo misma, es que eran dos ¡un chico y una chica!; y ahora debía actuar como chico, y no demostrar dolor por sus recientes moretones.

Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y se dispuso a salir.

-.-

-"¿Qué es lo que te tiene de ese humor Xiao Lang?"-el director vestía de color azul marino.

-"¿Por qué tengo compañero de cuarto...?"-estaba ya vestido para el desayuno. Miro a su tío caminar alrededor de él observándolo, casi analizándolo.

-"Eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto ¿verdad?"-Xiao Lang no le respondió. Pero su tío sabia a la perfección que así era. –"¿Ya lo viste?"-pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio mirando directo a los ojos a su sobrino. Su carácter era muy parecido cuando tenia su edad.

-"Si, lo conocí durante la clase de artes marciales... dio una demostración de su poderío contra Ziangan..."-su tío lo miro inquisitivo.

-"¿Y que paso?"

-"Le gano con creces, tanto en magia como en combate..."

-"Me lo esperaba... es un chico muy fuerte..."-el castaño lo miro fríamente.

-"Aun no has contestado mi pregunta..."-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?..."-Xiao Lang hundió su mirada en la de su tío encontrándose con oscuridad como siempre que intentaba leer sus pensamientos.-"Además de que era el único cuarto disponible en todo el edificio..."-pudo advertir una mueca de desacuerdo en el joven. –"Además no creo que te cueste acostumbrarte a él..."

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-escucharon el gong del desayuno.

-"Será mejor que te des prisa y bajes a desayunar, castigar a mi sobrino no es fácil..."

-"Nunca me has reprendido..."

-"Tienes razón... ah... y se me olvidaba decirte que los del comité insisten con lo del Card Master, pero tienen vedada la introducción a los dormitorios, pero andarán por la escuela un tiempo..."

-"Esos malditos..."-se levanto y golpeo con fuerza la silla que a duras penas resistió el impacto.

-"No hables así..."-le abrió la puerta dejándolo salir de la habitación. –"Solo los maestros lo saben Xiao Lang, ninguno de tus compañeros se enterara para no perjudicarte..."

-"No te entiendo tío..."-

-"Ve a desayunar y no te preocupes por nada... no olvides la inscripción a Estudios Ordinarios..."-

-"¿No ha decidido el Consejo aun?"-dijo con ironía en su voz.

-"Es tu elección..."

-"Como digas..."-se inclino ante su tío y camino saliendo del edificio para introducirse al área del comedor.

-"¡Ah!"-suspiro el director-"Es mejor que te acostumbres mi querido Xiao Lang..."-estiro su mano y se rodeo completamente desapareciendo de la habitación.

-.-

-"¿Crees que sea prudente...?"-todavía faltaban unos minutos para el desayuno y el tercer gong todavía no había sonado así que Kenishi, Chu, Mao y Tian caminaban tranquilos por el edificio.

-"No me lo preguntes a mi, ¿piensan romper su tradición de tener detenciones durante todo el año escolar?"-le contesto Chu a Mao quien tenia una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-"¡Claro que no!"-contesto el otro hermano Zedong ganando una risa de Kenishi quien los miraba divertido.

-"Pero lo del gong lo hicimos el año pasado..."-los gemelos suspiraron para después brillarle los ojos con ilusión. –"¡Pero esta vez maullara!"-dijeron al unísono. Chu les sonrió y Kenishi los miraba intrigado. ¡Los hombres tienen formas muy distintas de divertirse!... ella se conformaría con un buen trozo de pastel y una taza de chocolate humeante.

-"¿Cómo que maullará?"-susurro el oji-verde.

-"Deja que te explique..."-musito Chu. –"El año pasado los chicos aquí presentes lograron cambiar el conjuro que tiene el gong, haciendo que aullara en vez de tener su sonido normal... y como ni siquiera ellos supieron a ciencia cierta lo que habían hecho tuvimos aullidos por medio año... así que te imaginaras la risa que ocasiono eso..."

-"Me lo imagino..."-entraron al comedor. Al parecer se retrasaría un poco el desayuno porque ni siquiera las mesas estaban puestas.

-"Creo que todavía le debemos horas de detención al Director..."-comento el menor de los gemelos. Sin siquiera pensarlo Kenishi se dirigió hacia la ultima mesa siendo seguido por las miradas de la mayoría de los niños que esperaban tomar sus alimentos.

-"No te preocupes que se las cobrara de alguna forma..."-les contesto Chu mientras ambos chicos asentían resignados. -"¿Q-qué estas h-haciendo Katsura...?"-le advirtió al notar el lugar donde pensaba sentarse.

-"Me voy a sentar ¿por qué?"-deslizo la silla y un silencio sepulcral se apodero del comedor. Todos los jóvenes lo miraban con desapruebo. Inclusive algunos niños sentados a lo lejos negaban con la cabeza, pero sin hacer ningún ruido.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-su voz hizo eco en las paredes y regreso a los oídos de sus acompañantes quienes no pudieron contestarle porque cierto castaño atravesaba el salón seguido de un joven de gafas.

-"Habrá problemas..."-se pudo distinguir claramente el comentario mientras Xiao Lang continuaba su camino.

-"Kenishi, esa es la silla del superior Li, nadie ¡nunca! Se sienta en esa silla..."-le susurro por lo bajo Tian mientras se sentaban frente al oji-verde.

-"Lo mejor es que te levantes..."-le aconsejo Chu y Mao asintió. –"Hay muchos otros lugares no se porque escogiste ese..."-ya no pudo seguir hablando porque unos ojos castaños ya estaban sobre ellos.

-"Buenos días superior Li, Hiragisawa..."-dijeron al unísono Chu, Tian Y Mao con un tono que pudo haberse interpretado de muchas formas, pero la principal es nervioso...

-"Creo que ya nos habíamos saludado esta mañana..."-dijo divertido el chico de cabellera azulada notando a la perfección la batalla entre Xiao Lang y Kenishi.

-"Es mejor que nos sentemos en otra mesa..."-susurro Mao sintiendo como todas las miradas reposaban en ellos. Podían ser los mas desastrosos de toda la escuela pero no debían faltarle al respeto a un Li... ¡Jamás a un Li!...

-"Ya estamos sentados Mao..."-dijo Kenishi firme. Eriol y Xiao Lang permanecían de pie. El castaño no pronunciaba palabra alguna... No negaría que estaba sorprendido pero se escondía a la perfección detrás de su mascara de frialdad. Nunca nadie se había metido con él y mucho menos habían ocupado su silla... sonaba un tanto caprichoso, pero nadie lo retaba... ¡nadie!

El tercer gong hizo su aparición. Algunos otros jóvenes entraron corriendo al comedor, pero de inmediato callaron sus comentarios.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par. Rápidamente se sintió la presencia del honorable Director Xiang Won Li rodear el lugar. Algunos ahogaron gritos y palabras de sorpresa, se sentaron correctamente.

-"Buenos días tengan todos ustedes..."-recorrió con la mirada a todos los alumnos hasta toparse con la ultima mesa. Visualizo a su sobrino y al joven Hiragisawa de pie. –'Ocupo su lugar...'-pensó mientras se detenía a la mitad del pasillo y dirigía su mirada al suceso. –"Tomen asiento... Xiao Lang, joven Eriol..."-les dijo con voz firme. –"Ya van a servir el desayuno..."-el castaño levanto la mirada y se topó con la de su tío. Asintió sin dejar de ver al oji-verde, dedicándole una ultima mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera. Camino hasta el final de la mesa, a la ultima silla.

La deslizo haciendo un ruido seco que marco al ganador de esa batalla. Xiao Lang cero y Kenishi uno.

Un joven que estaba frente al castaño le cedió su lugar a Hiragisawa recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento, lo que no sabían era que, se estaba divirtiendo de maravilla con todo lo que estaba pasando.

El ceño del castaño estaba bastante acentuado dándole una apariencia mayor a su rostro. Otro sonido seco hicieron los platos al aparecer frente a ellos.

-"Que tengan buen provecho..."-les dijo el Director en el momento que alrededor de cien espíritus atravesaban las paredes con bandejas en ambas manos.

Rápidamente se distribuyeron en las mesas sirviendo y acomodando. Vestían completamente de negro a excepción de su camisa que de un blanco inmaculado, consiguiendo un aspecto fantasmagórico y sin duda alguna espeluznante. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros con un extraño brillo asustando a cualquiera que no los conociera, por así decirlo.

Todos se mantenían inmutables, esperando que terminaran de servir. Cestos con pan y algunos con fruta se podían apreciar.

Kenishi ahogo un grito al notar que una mano lo atravesaba. Sus ojos sobresalieron mas de lo normal; le estaban sirviendo jugo.

-"No te asustes, son los encargados de servirnos..."-le explico el menor de los Zedong mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en las piernas. –"Es mejor que te acostumbres, los veras tres veces al día, y de ves en cuando en los pasillos aspirando las alfombras..."-Sakura quiso gritar, desvió su mirada intentando tranquilizarse, ¡¡odiaba a los fantasmas!!.. Respiro profundamente cuando los vio atravesar de nuevo las paredes para después desaparecer.

-"¡¡Ah!!"-suspiro casi si quererlo.

-"Vamos Kenishi que te dan miedo los espíritus..."-le dijo bromista Mao Zedong mientras tomaba sus palillos y el tazón de arroz con la otra mano.

-"No... no es eso..."-levanto la mirada y se topo con unos ojos azules bastante conocidos. Sin notarlo siquiera le sonrió a Eriol Hiragisawa. Siempre había pensado que era un joven muy amable, y sin duda no había perdido esa calidez.

-"¿No piensas comer Kenishi?"-el oji-verde dio un respingo y se dispuso a comer.

El desayuno constaba de un tazón mediano de arroz, un vaso de leche así como uno de jugo. Un plato con verduras cocidas y pequeños rollitos hechos de un omelet.

También se podían ver frutas como manzanas, peras y algunas bananas. Era un desayuno rico en proteínas y carbohidratos lo necesario para que mantengan un ritmo muy saludable.

Todos comían en absoluto silencio. De vez en cuando se escuchaban los movimientos al depositar los platos en la mesa, pero ni un solo susurro.

La hora de los alimentos siempre había sido un momento de total concentración en el que se enfocaban todas sus fuerzas. Además de ser el momento de reflexión ya que nadie interrumpía tus pensamientos.

Kenishi comía lentamente, no era que le desagradara la comida china, al contrario su Padre la cocinaba con mucha frecuencia. Pero el haberse acordado de él en esos momentos lo puso un poco triste.

Todos comían casi a la misma velocidad, en cuanto veías a alguno dejar el tazón de arroz para pasar al siguiente plato, muchos niños y jóvenes hacían lo mismo.

-"Date prisa Kenishi, si sigues así no terminaras..."-le susurro silenciosamente Mao, confundiéndose fácilmente con el viento que se colaba por las amplias cortinas.

-"Si, gracias..."-le contesto apresurando su ritmo. Sonrió para si mismo mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo. Le daba mucho gusto ver a Eriol y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente le daba gusto saber que Xiao Lang estaba bien. Algunas veces, en medio de su tristeza pensaba lo peor, incluso lo imaginaba muerto o de mala salud. Sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente.

No podía negar que estaba muy triste, había amado muchísimo tiempo al chico chino, y ahora que lo volvía a ver era frió, distante, pero sabia que escondía a una persona muy amable, justamente el Syaoran que ella conoció en su bella Tomoeda. Ahora tenia la necesidad de demostrar que era mejor que él en todos los aspectos. ¿era eso lo que deseaba?. Si, estaba en esa escuela de hechicería para ser mejor que Xiao Lang Li... ¡lo conseguiría!. Era eso o llorar por los rincones desolados, y al parecer era la mejor opción.

Desvió su mirada hasta la orilla de la mesa. Lo vio comer tranquilamente dejando sus palillos de lado antes de que sonara el gong, que indicaba el final del desayuno.

Aprecio su plato, tenia medio tazón de arroz, algunas verduras y ni siquiera había tocado el vaso de leche. Se resigno a no terminar su desayuno dejando con espíritu rendido sus palillos.

-"Te dije que te dieras prisa..."-le reclamo Tian mientras miraban al Director ponerse de pie.

-"Vayan a sus habitaciones y después a sus clases, nos vemos a la hora de la comida..."-emprendió el camino rumbo a la puerta siendo seguido por algunas miradas. Rápidamente se perdió de la vista de todos los alumnos, por lo que pudieron levantarse de las mesas.

Kenishi observo a los mismo espíritus desplazarse de aquí a allá moviendo platos y desapareciendo con ellos por las paredes.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió mientras caminaban a los dormitorios.

-"No debiste haber hecho eso Kenishi..."-le recrimino Chu cuando ya subían las escaleras.

-"¿Qué?"-todavía estaba un poco distraído al reconocer que su objetivo en esa escuela era superar a Li.

-"Sentarte en la silla del Superior, es una falta de respeto, ahora que lo pienso nadie ha hecho eso ¡nunca!"-enfatizo su ultima palabra Mao deteniéndose en su habitación. –"Es mejor que no te hagas enemigo de Li, no creo que sobrevivas mucho tiempo siéndolo, y creo que bastante tienes con haber destrozado a Liao, y eso que es tu primer día..."-le dijo animado. –"¡No te preocupes que nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea que hagas...!"-le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos imaginando la cantidad de maldades que podrían hacer teniendo un amigo tan poderoso. Kenishi sonrió recordando haber visto esa misma mirada en su querida amiga Tomoyo. ¡Ya la extrañaba muchísimo!.

Les dedico una sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos y camino a su habitación cambiándose apresuradamente por su uniforme habitual.

Ya era tarde y según recordaba tenia "Uso de los elementos" su siguiente clase.

Xiao Lang abandono su habitación pasados diez minutos, estaba consternado ¿porque sentía eso al estar en contacto con el chico 'nuevo'?. Debía reconocer que era bueno, incluso se podía comparar con su nivel o con el de Hiragisawa, pero no le gustaba para nada que haya ocupado su lugar en el desayuno, que fuera su compañero de cuarto, pero principalmente el color de sus ojos... ¡Odiaba el verde esmeralda!...

Camino sin esperar a Eriol enfureciéndose al sentir la presencia de uno de los "enanos". Recordaba el día en que Mei Ling les había puesto ese apodo, justo después de leer el cuento clásico "Blanca Nieves". Le dio mucha risa la comparación que había realizado así que desde entonces así son nombrados.

La presencia que se sentía era de "Tontin", un hechicero Chino, originario de Pekín quien era la "fichita" que todos los del Comité movían a su antojo, de seguro por ordenes de alguno de ellos estaba ahí... ¡Ya lo pondría en su lugar!

-"Te estaba esperando..."-musito el hombre, unos sesenta o sesenta y cinco años se apreciaban con claridad en su rostro.

-"No se que esta haciendo aquí, y si viene a verme es mejor que se vaya, no tiene derecho de irrumpir en esta institución, y mucho menos de interrumpirme a mi..."-le dijo con su tono helado, que paralizaba a todos. Levanto las cejas impaciente.

-"Tu siempre tan cordial..."-le dijo con ironía mientras caminaban a una oficina.

-"No andes con rodeos, es mejor que me digas lo que vienes hacer aquí y te marches, estoy ocupado..."

-"Esta bien..."-pareció dudar sobre hablar en el pasillo, pero a Li no lo inmuto. –"Estoy aquí para decirte que va a haber vigilancia en la escuela ya que el Card Master no ha dado señales de haberse inscrito, por lo que estamos un poco inseguros de su paradero, puedo incluso estar aquí sin que nosotros lo sepamos y sabes que eso..."-dejo de hablar al percibir la espalda del joven Li. –"¡Espera Li!"-le grito.

-"Yo ya había dado por terminado el asunto, así que no tengo nada de que discutir contigo, tu y tus estúpidos amigos pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no se atrevan a molestarme de nuevo..."-dicho esto emprendió su camino.

-"¡Maldito!"-musito "tontin" ignorando las miradas de algunos alumnos que presenciaron sin desearlo el encuentro. Entre ellos, Kenishi, Chu Mao y Tian quienes se detuvieron.

-"Es uno de los hombres del Comité, al parecer algo esta pasando ya que nunca entran a la escuela..."-dijo Tian mientras recobraban el paso rumbo a su siguiente clase.

-"Esperemos que no sea nada grave..."-susurro Kenishi mientras se introducían al aula con un raro sentimiento.

Se quedo algo sorprendido al ver el salón. Parecían las mesas del café en el que se sentaba algunas tardes al conversar con Tomoyo mientras degustaba un delicioso pastel de fresas y crema batida.

Las mesas eran dobles y estaban esparcidas por el largo del salón, mantenía la esperanza de ver a la sonriente mesera traerle su taza humeante y su postre. Mao se sentó con él y Tian con Chu en la mesa de a lado. Su esperanza cayo al ver entrar a un niño, nueve o diez años a lo mucho.

-"Buenos días tengan mis alumnos..."-Kenishi no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa.

Un niñito indefenso era su maestro de uso de los elementos, eso era ¡imposible!. Pero bien sabia que en esa escuela todo era posible.

-"Buenos días profesor Liu..."-le contestaron algunos alumnos sonriendo abiertamente.

Era un espectáculo divino, el pequeño estaba vestido de traje. Un pequeño saco color azul marino a la par con el pantalón. Una camisa blanca inmaculada y una corbata de un azul mas subido.

Kenishi no sabia si soltarse a reír, era un pequeñín muy divino. Tenia los ojos miel muy claros que reflejaban la inocencia de cualquier niño. Su cabello era de una castaño oscuro. Si Tomoyo hubiera esto ahí, sin duda habría corrido a abrazar al niño, que mas que todo era lindísimo.

Los pequeños pasos del profesor llegaron junto al escritorio en el que se sentó.

Se escucho un bufido.

-'Olvide poner el libro'-pensó mientras se levantaba de la silla escuchando las risas de sus alumnos. Sin duda alguna era el maestro mas curioso de toda la institución.

Se acerco al estante que estaba del lado izquierdo de la pizarra. Dio un salto intentando bajar un libro de pastas amarillentas y de tamaño descomunal. Kenishi pensó que si el libro se caía encima del niño lo lastimaría bastante. Se rió por su imaginación.

-"Sigo sin entender porque ponen mis libros tan alto..."-dijo risueño. Al principio Kenishi pensó que era un alumno perdido, incluso se veía mas pequeño que los niños que entraban a básico.

Una luz de color plata apareció en su mano y el libro apareció en ella.

-"Así esta mejor..."-susurro al poner el libro debajo de si, para poder alcanzar un mayor altura en la silla y así poder ver a sus alumnos.

-"Bueno, bueno..."-tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.-"Ahora si clase, soy el maestro Liu Bang o conocido por los pasillos de esta institución por 'Profesor Chii o Chiisai' pueden llamarme como lo deseen..."-Kenishi lo miro muy divertido, sin duda el apodo de 'Chiisai' le quedaba a la perfección si que era un 'Pequeño' y por el acento de seguro era nipón como él.-"Yo los voy a instruir en el arte del manejo de los elementos de este universo, al contrario que con su profesor del nivel anterior yo no les voy a dar la hora mas aburrida del día, nuestras clases son 100 practicas les apuesto que la teoría ya se la saben de memoria..."-sonrió como cuando uno va a recibir un premio por hacer algo bueno. –"Empecemos..."-de un movimiento de su bracito todas las mesas desaparecieron y algo parecido a una cancha de tenis apareció. Incluso los uniformes cambiaron por unos pantalones blancos y un chaleco de color azul con el escudo bordado. –"¡Vamos a jugar...!"-dijo entusiasmado el pequeñín siendo vigilado por los ojos sorprendidos de todos que no sabían como actuar. Les habían advertido que su maestro era raro, pero eso era exagerado. Xiao Lang tenia una gota escurriendo por su nuca mientras veía al maestro correr por las raquetas entregándole una a cada uno.

-"¿Qué están esperando?"-les dijo recuperando el aliento. –"Esta bien, veamos... necesitamos una pareja..."-puso su mano en la barbilla con expresión pensativa. ¿Dónde la había dejado?... ¡ah si!. El niño paso corriendo velozmente a todos y regreso con unos papeles en la mano. Al parecer la lista de alumnos. –"¿Saben jugar tenis, verdad?"-les dijo sin mirarlos mientras buscaba en la lista algún nombre que le gustara. –"¿Un Li? Veamos... Xiao Lang Li..."-musito firmemente mientras levantaba la vista buscando al joven sobrino del director. –"¡Ahí estas! ¡Pasa por favor...!"-le entrego una raqueta. –"Ahora un contrincante... ¡Ya se! Hiragisawa Eriol..."-el joven ingles sonrió divertido. Ese maestro era especial. –"Vamos dense prisa, jugaremos un set..."-le entrego su raqueta y salió del campo entregándole una pelota al joven Chino.-"Que sea un juego limpio..."-les grito sentándose en una silla alta apareciendo un jugo en su mano derecha.

Todos miraban sin entender, no tenia deportes hasta las ultimas horas, así que esperaban no haberse equivocado de clase.

Xiao Lang boto unas cuantas veces la pelota antes de pegarle diestramente con su raqueta. Algo dentro de si sonrió, se pondría de buen humor venciendo a Eriol en su juego preferido.

El chico ingles, ya sin gafas, contesto la pelota haciendo correr a Li hacia el extremo derecho para poder alcanzarla.

El maestro Chii apunto con su dedito a la cancha que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejando algo como mar abierto.

-"¡Que demonios!"-dijo Xiao Lang al sentir que se hundía.

-"No olviden que es manejo de los elementos, veamos que hacen con el agua, ¡¡No pierdan la concentración en el juego!!"-les grito. Eriol de manera inmediata susurro algunas palabras haciendo que su parte de la cancha se quedara quieta y pudiera correr por ella para poder contestar la bola que era muy cercana a la red.

Xiao Lang maldijo su falta de concentración, de manera inmediata levito sobre el agua.

-"Tiene que trabajar con el agua..."-le dijo el profesor marcando un punto a favor para Eriol.

-"Maldición..."-había perdido un punto y Eriol estaba apunto de hacer su saque además de que no recordaba el estúpido hechizo, ¡él no tenia la culpa! El maestro del año pasado era muy aburrido, recuerda haber estado despierto unas cinco veces durante todo el año, solo hablaba y hablaba sin parar, no le importaba si le prestaban atención o no.

El maestro invoco una bolsa de papas fritas mientras movía los labios cambiando ahora la cancha a un paisaje helado.

Los jugadores sintieron sus músculos empezar a entumirse por el frió. Xiao Lang agradeció que cambiara de escenario, pero no sabia si para bien o para mal.

Como de costumbre Hiragisawa parecía inmutable, pero su respiración no era tranquila. Se había vuelto igual de bueno que él en ese juego.

Xiao Lang salto lo mas alto que pudo para rescatar la pelota que anoto un punto a su favor siendo imposible que Eriol la respondiera por su lejanía. El joven chino recordó lo que debía hacer para mantener su temperatura. De manera veloz respondió la bola dándose tiempo para formular su hechizo y mantenerse en ese frió polar.

A pesar de la distancia pudo ver la sonrisa que tenia Hiragisawa en el rostro, ambos se divertían y eso era bueno, pero mejor era ganar.

-"Muy buena reacción joven Li..."-le dijo el maestro mientras se rascaba el cuello aflojando su pequeña camisa. –"Hora de cambio..."-se dijo para si mismo mientras flamas empezaban a aparecer en la cancha derritiendo el hielo. Parecían estar en medio de la erupción de un volcán.

-"Es un buen maestro..."-escucho Kenishi decir a su amigo Mao mientras no se perdía ni un movimiento de los dos hechiceros que corrían por la cancha como si las llamas no estuvieran ahí. Debía admitir que Xiao Lang era muy fuerte. Vio como se secaba el sudor que corría por su frente mientras daba algunos saltos listo para responder las rápidas y fuertes bolas que mandaba el ingles.

Xiao Lang corrió rápidamente para su extremo contrario intentando llegar, pero no la alcanzo. La pelota boto tres veces cuando de pronto desapareció, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado hablando literalmente.

-"¡Quince iguales!"-grito el profesor.

El escenario era ahora rocoso e inestable, ya que algo parecido a terremotos los azotaban. Eriol dio un mal paso, casi cayendo, pero se detuvo corriendo rumbo a la red, contestando el lanzamiento del chico.

Xiao Lang golpeo la pelota con fuerza mandándola hacia el extremo izquierdo de la cancha. Eriol vio pasar la pelota a su lado sabiendo que no podría contestarla.

El joven castaño sintió el piso empezar a moverse, una montaña comenzó a formarse a sus pies. Estiro su mano para contestar el lanzamiento y empezó a pensar como deshacerse de ese problemita. Si daba un salto sabia que iba a recibir un punto menos ya que era evitar la prueba. Lo que pareció una eternidad fueron solo segundos en los que formulo la forma de desaparecer la montaña.

-"¡¡...Te lo ordeno...!!"-se alcanzo a escuchar el final del hechizo del chino logrando destruir el montículo de tierra.

Eriol lanzo la pelota hacia donde estaba su compañero esperando la respuesta; sintió hundirse en la tierra. Desvió su mirada unos segundos topándose con arena movediza por toda la cancha. Sonrió escondiendo por momentos su cansancio. Xiao Lang cada vez era mas bueno en el tenis y estar utilizando tantos hechizos de contraataque lo estaban empezando a agotar.

-"¡Treinta iguales!"-grito el maestro quien miro su reloj, solo tenían quince minutos mas de clase.

-"¿Empate?"-pensó Xiao Lang. No, ya estaba harto de empatar con Hiragisawa, lo mejor era ganarle de una vez. Invoco con sus dedos una especie de céfiro. Mantuvo el equilibrio bloqueando el movimiento de la arena y lanzo su hechizo junto con la pelota.

-"Tramposo..."-susurro Eriol al notar el ataque que disperso la arena impidiendo su visión de la pelota. –"Si crees que con esto vas a ganarme te equivocas..."-dijo moviendo su raqueta arrastrando con ella toda la arena del campo dejándolos flotando sin piso y respondiendo con exactitud su ataque recibiendo un punto a su favor.

-"Creo que esto ya se fue de mi control..."-dijo sin mucha importancia el profesor mientras miraba triste su videojuego "GAME OVER" se leía en la pantalla.

Xiao Lang boto la pelota listo para su saque mientras veía la mirada de interés que tenia el ingles, hacia tiempo que no enfrentaban sus poderes y sus habilidades en el tenis. Su visión estaba empezando a ser borrosa, su energía ya no era mucha, así que lo mejor seria ganar de una vez. Dio dos botes mas para golpear la pelota con fuerza.

Eriol susurro un hechizo de viento haciendo que sus cabelleras se movieran estrepitosamente.

Por un momento pensó que ese seria su punto a favor para ganar el partido, pero ni siquiera percibió la pelota que termino botando a su lado.

-"¡¡Empate!!"-grito el profesor un poco cansado de tanto movimiento, pensó que se divertiría jugando con Eriol y Li, pero ellos terminaron haciendo lo suyo sin importárteles la clase.

La cancha volvió a tener la forma de antes. Eriol se acerco a estrechar la mano de su compañero quien dio un largo respiro normalizándose.

-"Buen juego jóvenes..."-dijo el profesor dando un salto de su silla moviendo su brazo regresando las mesas de antes.-"Practiquen sus hechizos de trueno y tiempo, que es lo que veremos el miércoles en la siguiente clase..."-les sonrió risueño y saco una paleta de la bolsa de su saco mientras les abría la puerta para que desalojaran el aula.-"Nos vemos la siguiente clase..."-se despidió moviendo su manita y sonriéndoles.

-"Viste el nivel amigo Kenishi..."-le dijo Chu mientras caminaban a su siguiente clase... 'Hechizos de nivel III'-"Ese es el nivel que tienen nuestros superiores, nosotros somos de clanes inferiores a los suyos, Hiragisawa no es de ningún clan pero es parte del Li, así que su sangre es mas pura que la nuestra..."-

-"No es cierto, ustedes pueden ser igual de poderosos que ellos, solo hay que practicar..."-les dijo sonriente mientras entraban a otro salón. –"Ya veras Chu que lo lograran..."-las mesas eran distintas, tenían forma rectangular y tenían espacio para cuatro personas.

Kenishi, los hermanos Zedong y el serio de Chu se sentaron en la tercer mesa de la izquierda.

Todos los alumnos terminaron de entrar a su salón esperando por su maestro. No estaban muy seguros de quien seria, así que esperaron pacientemente mientras se escuchaban comentarios sobre la clase anterior y lo buenos que eran Li y Hiragisawa.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse... mirando inquisitivamente, quedaron bastante desilusionados al ver al secretario del Director.

-"Buenos días jóvenes, su maestro de Hechizos se dio de baja por lo que estarán sin clases un tiempo..."-dijo el señor con el que se había topado en los pasillos mientras buscaba su cuarto. Unos suspiros de alivio y otros de alegría por tener dos horas libres al día. –"Ni crean que van a estar paseando por los pasillos... ¡no, no, no, no!"-les dijo mientras movía la cabeza para ambos lados y levantaba sus anteojos que se deslizaron. –"Ahora..."-abrió la carpeta que traía en manos..."-¡Si ya se! como no tienen clases y la bodega de la biblioteca todavía no ha sido ordenada ni limpiada se dedicaran a eso durante sus dos horas..."-cerro la carpeta y los miro. Sonrió triunfante y luego los miro. –"¡¡¡A limpiar!!!"-los transporto a todos al antiguo recinto.

Un suspiro de cansancio general se escucho mientras se quitaban los sacos y se distribuían por estantes.

-"No puedo creerlo..."-suspiro Mao mientras se arremangaba la camisa. –"Ni siquiera limpio mi habitación y voy a estar sacudiendo libros polvosos y viejos, además de que están escritos en un idioma tan antiguo que ya nadie sabe leerlos. ¿¡Para que tener libros que nadie puede leer?!"-una especie de silbido se escucho a lo lejos mientras veían plumeros aparecer en sus manos. –"¡¡Genial!!"-grito con ironía.-"Mi hermanita sin duda se estaría burlando de nosotros... 'no son tareas dignas para un Zedong...'"-musito Mao mirando resignado un estante que parecía tener su nombre escrito.

-"¿Tu hermanita?"-pregunto Kenishi.

-"Si"-le respondió Tian quitándose la corbata. –"En mi familia somos cinco. Mama, Papa, Mao, nuestra pequeña hermana Lin Yi y yo por supuesto..."-le dijo con alegría. –"La ultima vez que nos vimos, mama mando a Lin Yi a limpiar su habitación y ella muy orgullosa le dijo que 'no eran tareas dignas de una Zedong...'"-recordó con alegría. –"Por eso lo dijo Mao"-tomo su plumero y recorrió con la vista hasta que encontró un estante.

-"Vamos Kenishi, tu ordena aquel estante y yo este..."-le dijo Chu quien ya tenia su plumero.

-"Si..."-se deshizo de su saco y tomo su instrumento de trabajo dispuesto a quitar un poco de polvo.

-"¿No te diviertes Xiao?"-era el inconfundible acento ingles de Eriol.

-"No..."-

-"Vamos, ¿no te gusta limpiar?"-le dijo bromista mientras transportaba algunos libros hacia otro lugar.-"Eres de los únicos en la escuela que no usa la magia para limpiar..."

-"Eso no significa que me guste..."-no podría negar que se entretuvo en la clase de uso de los elementos, pero limpiar no era su forma de pasar el tiempo.

-"Eres único, mi querido descendiente, ¿qué piensas hacer el domingo?"-recogió tres libros de pastas idénticas y los hojeo para después depositarlos en el ultimo rincón del estante.

-"Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, además ¿por qué planeas el día libre?... apenas es lunes..."-maldijo un par de veces por haber tirado un libro que levanto una nube de polvo bastante asfixiante.

-"No tienes que molestarte por eso, te lo decía porque Mei Ling me invito a una fiesta..."

-"¿A ti?"-pronuncio algo desinteresado mientras tomaba sin entusiasmo el plumero.-"Debe estar desesperada..."-dijo sin mas. Eriol se rió un poco, era verdad, Mei Ling Li nunca lo invitaba a sus fiestas porque lo catalogaba de 'raro'.

-"Tal vez si, pero ya acepte, necesito despejarme un poco, he estado muy entretenido con un libro de Clow..."

-"Sinceramente no se porque lees libros que tu mismo escribiste..."-de un salto se posiciono arriba del estante mientras seguía sacudiendo, Eriol lo miraba desde abajo sonriendo como siempre.

-"Es muy divertido..."

-"Si tu lo dices..."

-"Vamos Xiao, tu también deberías ir, no recuerdo la ultima fiesta a la que fuimos..."

-"Si, como sea..."

-"Tu siempre tan accesible..."-

-"Y tu tan arrogante..."-de la misma forma que había subido bajó, sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme.-"Odio el polvo..."-se tallo la frente dejándose un poco de mugre.

-"¡Ah! Espero que nuestro siguiente maestro si nos de clase..."-Eriol tenia una cara de falso dolor en su rostro.

-"Jamás entenderé porque estudias... si se supone que tu ya 'todo lo sabes'"-dijo bastante desesperado por la cantidad de polvo que había.

-"No es cierto, sabes que hay cosas que pueden sorprendernos..."-sin que el castaño lo notara, o le diera importancia volteo a ver a Kenishi quien empujaba un estante. –"Siempre pasan cosas inesperadas Xiao..."

-"No me llames así..."

-"Esta bien, pero ayúdame con estos libros..."

-"No, ese es tu trabajo..."-se acerco al estante que estaba limpiando y estornudo. –"¡Maldito polvo!"-

-"Eso te pasa por no ayudarme Xiao..."-el castaño suspiro, con Eriol no se podía lidiar, solo había dos resultados. Uno. Se burlaba de ti de por vida, o dos, te cansabas de él y se seguía burlando de ti de por vida... Se volvió a tallar la frente ensuciándose mas.

-"Tendrás que darte un baño después de esto..."-se escucho otro estornudo de parte de Xiao Lang.

-"¡Maldición!"-se estaba empezando a desesperar, cuando estaba en contacto mucho tiempo con el polvo empezaba a estornudar como loco. Otro estornudo. Si, sin duda era alérgico. Un nuevo estornudo se escucho. –"¡Odio el polvo!"-estornudo de nuevo.

Eriol no paraba de reír, era el único que se reía de Xiao Lang. Nadie mas era tan valiente como para hacerlo, así que era lo único que se escuchaba.

Después de repetidos estornudos Xiao Lang se sentó en una pila de libros intentando controlar su estúpida alergia, que lo único que hacia era darle mas razones a Hiragisawa para reírse. Debido a su estornudo la pila de libros en la que estaba se cayó, haciendo mas sonora la risa del joven ingles. El castaño se levanto bastante enojado y salió de la vieja biblioteca dando un portazo.

-"Creo que se enojo..."-susurro divertido el oji-azul mientras leía la portada del libro. –"Fuego contra fuego..."-musito. –"Lastima que ya nadie sea capaz de leer estos libros..."-dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Kenishi quien se secaba con la manga de la camisa el sudor de la frente.-"Esperemos que sea mentira lo que digo..."-soplo la portada del libro y lo coloco en su lugar.

-"Ya casi terminamos Kenishi..."-le dijo alegre Mao mientras sacudían los últimos estantes ya sin mucha energía.

-"Si, solo falta este..."-tomo su plumero y se dirigió al objeto para limpiarlo.

-"Limpiaremos aquel..."-le dijo cansado Mao mientras se alejaban de él.

-"Si..."-empezó a quitar algunos libros de la parte inferior para sacudirlos. Se puso en cuclillas para verlos mejor, pero sin desearlo dejo caer uno. –"Tonto..."-se recrimino arrugando un poco la nariz para después tomarlo y hojearlo sin intención. –"'Tu lo comenzaste y ella lo terminara...'"-leyó confundido por hacerlo. Esa lengua no la reconocía. No era ni japonés, ni mandarín, eran signos y puntos que podía descifrar, eso lo sorprendió bastante.

-"¿Qué haces?"-le pregunto Tian sorprendiéndolo.

-"Nada... solo... limpiaba..."-se levanto dejando una hoja amarillenta en el piso.

-"Date prisa..."-se alejo al estante donde estaba limpiando.

Kenishi se agacho y levanto la hoja guardándosela en el pantalón. Sacudió un poco el estante y dejo el libro donde lo había encontrado.

-"¿Listo?"-le pregunto Mao al verlo. Katsura asintió levemente mientras seguía pensando que hacer respecto al libro. –"¿Estas bien?"-le pregunto al oji-verde mientras salían de la biblioteca todos sucios y llenos de polvo con los sacos en la mano.

-"Si..."-caminaron de nuevo a su salón de clases.

-"Nos toca Artes Naturales, aunque nosotros lo llamamos naturaleza..."-le dijo risueño Tian.

-"¿Naturaleza?"-

-"Si, es mas corto llamarla así, pero le decimos así por nuestro maestro del año pasado..."

-"Era muy divertido..."-interrumpió Mao.-"Nos decía que había que ver a la materia como a una mujer, había que cuidarla, amarla, darle regalos..."

-"Así que la llamaba 'Señora Naturaleza' creo que era su esposa imaginaria"-dijo Tian risueño.

-"Por eso le decimos así..."-era algo tonta su razón, pero a Kenishi le daba mucha risa conocer ese mundo masculino del que una mujer jamás tiene idea.-"¿Qué esperas Kenny...?"-el oji-verde levanto una ceja por como lo había llamado. –"Kenny... se escucha bien, es que tu nombre es muy largo... Kenishi Katsura..."-los alcanzo y entraron a una aula bastante espeluznante. Plantas, hierbas y árboles rodeaban las mesa; pero no era una vista bella, al contrario, parecía que nadie en siglos, había limpiado ese lugar.

-"¡Que olor tan asqueroso...!"-musito Chu mientras quitaban algunas ramas de su mesa.

-"Si, creo que será un clase muy difícil de tomar..."-todos los alumnos entraron arrugando la nariz por el desagradable olor, era como cuando tomaban cocina y quemaban todo, era un aroma que mareaba, pero sin duda, era horrible.

-"¡Abran las ventanas...!"-se escucho el grito de un joven rubio al final del salón. Todos se recriminaron por no haberlo pensado, y de un movimiento de su mano todas las ventanas estuvieron abiertas, dejando pasar por fin, un poco de aire limpio.

-"Así esta mejor..."-suspiro Kenishi mientras seguía sacudiendo su saco, que había quedo muy sucio, parecía que lo hubiera usado para limpiar en vez del plumero.

-"Al parecer este maestro tampoco piensa venir..."-susurraron desanimados por la idea de seguir limpiando.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe cuando ya había pasado mas de media hora de las dos horas de clases.

-"¡¿¡¿¡QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ JÓVENES!?!?!"-grito el profesor al entrar. Se veía como de cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco años, un tanto regordete. Tenia una apariencia de vagabundo. Sus cabellos rubios, casi blanquecinos se escondían tras un extraño gorro. Traía una larga gabardina de color café o negro, no se podía distinguir donde terminaba la tierra que tenia por todo el cuerpo. En la bolsa izquierda de tan curiosa prenda se albergaba una maceta con todo y planta. Sus pantalones también podrían ser cafés, pero quien sabe. Traía una botas de caucho color negro llenas de lodo. A pesar de toda la tierra que traía en cima sus ojos negros como la noche se distinguían a la perfección, cerrando el cuadro su fino rostro cubierto de tierra. –"¡Estos jóvenes de ahora que no saben disfrutar del aire puro, no tengo idea de que hacen en este salón tan asqueroso...!"-todos tenia una gota escurriéndoles por la nuca, ¡todos sus maestros eran raros!. –"¡¡VAMOS MUÉVANSE...!!"-todavía un poco impresionados se levantaron de sus asientos siguiendo al profesor que corría con mas vitalidad que ellos. –"¡¡APÚRENSE ...!!"-recorrieron casi cuatro pasillos, atravesaron las aulas de nivel básico, el comedor y volvieron a pasar por el salón, cuando el maestro se detuvo de improvisto. –"¿Alguien sabe como llegar al jardín...?"-todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y algunos mas se rieron. De seguro por eso había llegado tarde a clases, no sabia donde estaba.

-"Es en el primer piso profesor, bajamos por estas escaleras y atravesamos los salones de intermedio para dar a la puerta de las hortalizas y después llegamos al jardín..."-le dijo uno entre la multitud.

-"Con que era el otro piso, bueno, bueno, dense prisa que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy..."-siguieron el camino y llegaron al majestuoso espectáculo de las hortalizas y el jardín de la escuela.

-"Bellísimo..."-susurro Kenishi al ver la cantidad de cultivos que había por donde pasaban. Atravesaron las hortalizas en fila para no estropear ni las zanahorias, rábanos, cebollas, repollos, etc.

Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, grandes árboles circundaban una gran propiedad. Había roceadores manteniendo el color verde de los pastos que pisaban.

-"¡¡Quítense los zapatos!!"-les ordeno mientras el mismo se quitaba las botas de caucho. –"¡También los calcetines!"-todos lo hicieron sin entender. –"No les gustaría que los aplastaran todo el día ¿o si?, comprendan al pasto que el también siente..."-les dijo como explicación.

No era desagradable sentir la húmeda hierba acariciar sus pies, así que siguieron caminando detrás del profesor.

Flores de todo tipo estaban reunidas en la parte este del lugar. El aroma era exquisito, combinando las rosas, los jazmines, las margaritas y los melancólicos cerezos que se dejaban llevar por el viento. También se encontraban narcisos blancos, algunas orquídeas muy raras en su especie, tulipanes en todos los colores. Bien parecía, el jardín de un cuento de hadas donde pronto se vería atravesar al príncipe en su caballo blanco, en busca de su amor.

-"¡¡Formen una fila!!"-el profesor saco de su sueño a Kenishi mientras todos intentaban acomodarse rápidamente. –"¡Bueno jóvenes, este es su clase de Artes Naturales, yo soy su profesor Feng Mo, el día de hoy empezaremos con la entrega de sus queridas amigas... sus proyectos de fin de curso!"-atrás del profesor aparecieron varias plantas con nombres escritos. –"Hay una para cada uno..."-empezó a repartir los plantas, unas eran flores, algunos eran cultivos de tomates, cebollas, otros eran enredaderas. Bueno, una gran cantidad.

-"Katsura Kenishi..."-le entrego una pequeña maceta. –"Es un planta tropical llamada Acederilla,

es de difícil cuidado, tiene flores muy hermosas, sin duda una de las mas difíciles..."-el oji-verde la recibió con alegría, le gustaban mucho las plantas. Aunque la suya todavía no rebasara los dos centímetros.

-"Zedong Mao..."-el gemelo se acerco feliz a recibir su planta. –"La suya será una 'morera', preciosa planta que produce el alimento del gusano de seda, ¡suerte!"-le entrego una maceta de tamaño considerable con apenas un saliente de lo que seria la planta.

-"¿Gusanos?"-miro dentro del recipiente y se alejo con cara de gracia.

-"Zedong Tian... bueno la suya... ¿eh?"-miro la plana con sorpresa. –"También es una 'morera', bueno ¡cuídela mucho!"-casi le arroja la planta.

-"¿Morera?"-los hermanos Zedong suspiraron resignados.

-"Yuan Chu..."-el chico se acerco. –"El suyo es un cactus..."

-"¿Un cactus?"

-"Si, de fácil cuidado... ¡hágase un lado!..."-el joven Chu camino con su planta hacia un lado.-"¡¡Guarden silencio!!"-todos levantaron una ceja con sorpresa, si nadie estaba hablando.-"Ziangan Liao..."-el pelirrojo avanzo. –"Tu planta proviene de Sudamérica, así que te costara trabajo cuidarla, del genero de las _Scrophulariaceae_la tuya joven Liao es una Calceolaria... tendrá bellas flores amarillas"-le entrego una maceta que solo tenia unas cuantas ramitas y hojas de un verde vivo.

-"¿quiere que cuide esto?"-remilgo con la maceta en las manos.

-"Si, ahora ¡hágase un lado!"-el joven pelirrojo miro dudoso del éxito de eso, pero se aparto de la fila.-"¡Hiragusata!, no..."-volvió a leer el papel en la maceta. –"¡Hiragisawa Eriol...!"-el oji-azul avanzo. –"_Acanthus mollis_... un Acanto, bastantes raras por aquí... bien joven Eriol, su planta proviene del sur de Europa, de un clima bastante templado, hermosas flores de color violeta y morado... requiere cuidados extremos..."-le entrego una maceta mas pequeña que la de los demás con solo unos tres centímetros de tallo y una hojas de color verde muy oscuro.

-"Interesante..."-susurro mientras se alejaba de la fila.

-"Bien esas son todas la plantas para este año, en su mayoría son flores..."-miro a su alrededor y sonrió con malicia. –"Ahora viene lo mas divertido mis queridos alumnos, ¡póngale nombre a sus nuevas amigas...!"-todos se miraron confundidos entre si, pero después de unos segundos el profesor soltó una carcajada, todos se contagiaron por la forma en que se reía y lo hicieron también.-"No se que están esperando, para nuestra siguiente clase deben tener nombre..."-la mayoría no cabía de la impresión ¿¡ponerle nombre a una planta?! Era un poco absurdo, pero al profesor Feng Mo no le parecía así. –"Ahora..."-puso su mano sobre un tronco cercano y empezó a acariciarlo mientras pensaba. –"...creo que..."-todos los miraban esperando que hablara. –"¡Bueno jóvenes es todo por hoy...!"-los estudiantes sintieron una gota escurrirles por la nuca mientras se dirigían a donde habían dejado su calzado.-"¡¡Joven!!"-grito el profesor al ver que un alumno no llevaba maceta en manos.-"¿No le di planta?"-pregunto dudoso el profesor mientras se quitaba el gorro y se rascaba la cabeza.

-"No..."

-"¿Y porque no me lo dijo?"

-"No quise interrumpirlo..."-el maestro sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros al joven castaño.

-"No serás un Li ¿o si?"-el castaño asintió.-"Debes ser Xioa Ming..."

-"Xiao Lang..."-le corrigió mientras se dirigían al campo lleno de flores.

-"Perdón... Xiao Lang... bueno, no entiendo la razón por la cual no tienes planta, pero si me permites un momento te la daré..."-Eriol esperaba a su compañero mirando divertido como el castaño se sacudía la tierra que el profesor le había dejado al rodearlo con su brazo.

El profesor rápidamente se hinco y tomo una maceta que estaba a su derecha, con las manos puso tierra en el recipiente.-"¿Cuál te gusta mas?"-le inquirió mirando el esplendoroso jardín,

-"No me gustan las flores..."

-"¡No diga eso! Debe gustarle alguna, ¿no le lleva flores a su novia?"-por la mirada tan fría que le dedico entendió. –"No tiene novia, bueno pues..."-se levanto y lo miro mas de cerca, lo rodeo y le levanto los brazos. –"¿Qué planta le daré?"-lo miro mas de cerca, como si buscara algo que le diera una respuesta. –"¡¡Ya sé!!"-grito dando un salto mientras regresaba al pasto y buscaba entre las flores. –"Narcisos mi querido joven Li... esa será su proyecto... cuídelos mucho que son muy hermosos..."-le entrego la maceta en la que ya había varias semillas. –"¡No olvide regarlas!"-el castaño se alejo con el objeto en la mano derecha. Rápidamente llego hasta donde estaba Eriol quien ya se había calzado.

Dejo de lado su pequeña maceta y se puso los calcetines, seguido de sus zapatos.

-"No tenias que esperarme..."-le dijo frió mientras emprendían el viaje a los dormitorios, debían cambiarse para la comida.

-"No tienes nada que agradecerme..."-le dijo feliz a pesar del tono que usó el castaño.

Eran justamente las dos de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase de naturaleza y veinte mas para que se sirviera la comida, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo.

-"¿Ya pensaste lo de la fiesta?"-le dijo el oji-azul mirando fijamente su maceta.

-"¿Cuál fiesta?"-musito sin mucho interés.

-"De la que te hable mientras limpiábamos..."-Eriol no noto que Xiao Lang se había detenido, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo se giro para encontrar al castaño mirando fijamente a un hombre que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. –"Otro de los enanos... y el mas educado,'Doc'..."-pensó mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta llegar con él.

-"Son unos malditos..."-susurro Xiao Lang sin dejar de mirar al hombre de larga cabellera negra.

-"Buenas tardes Li, Clow..."-les dijo respetuosamente, haciendo una reverencia ante el oji-azul.

-"No soy Clow, lo fui en mi vida pasada, ahora me llamo Eriol..."-dijo divertido.

-"Si, discúlpeme..."-se limpio un poco de sudor que escurría por su frente y miro fijamente al castaño. –"Debe dejar sus clases, hay una junta en estos momentos y lo estamos esperando, ya autorizaron su salida..."

-"No iré..."-miro a Eriol quien comprendió y se adelanto.

-"Debe asistir, falta muy poco para que se convierte en el jefe y además se estará discutiendo sobre su prometida..."

-"No pienso repetirlo, no dejare mis clases, y aun menos por una tonta junta, para hablar de estupideces, si desean pueden hacerla y si no pueden hacerla sin mi es mejor que renuncien a sus puestos y dejen que me haga cargo desde ahora..."-camino sin mirarlo. –"No vuelvan a molestarme de esa manera..."-el hombre solo lo vio alejarse ese joven era muy frió y a veces grosero, pero eso no le importaba, había cumplido con avisarle si no iba, pues ya lo arreglaría después. Le sonrió a unos pequeños que pasaban a su lado y salió de la institución.

-"¿Cuál junta?"-le interrogo el oji-azul.

-"..."-

-"¿Sobre el 'Card Master'?"-dijo con ironía. –"¿O sobre tu prometida?"-Xiao Lang se adelanto dejando atrás a Eriol quien lo miro pensativo para después sonreír y dirigirse al pasillo siguiente. Cualquiera de los dos temas le molestaba.

Cerro con fuerza su puerta, odiaba cuando la ira se apoderaba de él. Se quito el saco y lo arrojo al piso haciendo un sonido seco. Dejo la maceta en un rincón alejado y se desabrocho la camisa lentamente, como si esperara tranquilizarse.

-"Día interesante..."-susurro cuando se quitaba el pantalón del uniforme quedando en calzoncillos. Dio unos pasos hasta su armario, que mas bien parecía otra habitación, busco con la mirada hasta que se topo con un traje blanco, carecía de saco. Solo era una camisa de manga corta con franjas rojas en las orillas y el cuello. El pantalón blanco de caída majestuosa, también tenia la franja roja al final.

En la parte de atrás, justo debajo del doblez del cuello un pequeño dragón de color rojo era el único adorno que tenia la camisa.

Tomo el traje y salió hasta llegar al baño donde sumergió la cabeza en el lavabo disipando un poco el enojo causado por el acoso de los enanos y el estrés de sus nuevos y un poco desquiciados maestros.

Se seco sin mucho cuidado y salió de nuevo. Cinco minutos mas y estuvo vestido.

El blanco le sentaba bien, a pesar de su ceño fruncido tenia cierta frescura en su cara. Escucho la puerta de su compañero de cuarto abrirse y recordó lo que había pasado en el día. Pero sentía cosas extrañas, sentimientos que existen, pero que no se pueden nombrar, solo están ahí y uno no puede suprimirlos.

Tal vez sentía curiosidad, si era eso, el nunca había visto un rival en alguno de los estudiantes del ESCO, pero ahora...

-"Las tres y diez y apenas llega a cambiarse..."-suspiro y sin notarlo una sonrisa se posiciono en su rostro. –"Se parece a..."-frunció mas el ceño al saber que nombre iba a salir de sus labios. Escucho algo caerse, y luego un hoee . A pesar de que intento borrar los ojos verdes que rondaban por su cabeza, recordó que su nuevo 'vecino' también tenia los ojos verdes.

-"Odio el verde..."-se puso las manos en el cabello que todavía mantenía su humedad, siempre lo relajaba hacer eso. Se deslizo la mano por la cara mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de su compañero. Por unos momentos su mente divago y soñó despierto viendo unos ojos de color violeta-rojizo.

-'Tu lo comenzaste y ella lo terminara...'-fue lo que escucho antes de que el ruido de la puerta de su compañero lo despertara de esa ilusión.

-"Tu lo comenzaste y ella lo terminara..."-repitió mientras veía su reloj, ya era tarde. Rodó los ojos, ¡nunca había llegado tarde!. Se calzo, zapatos blancos como la luna llena que ilumina las noches, acompañados de las franjas rojas como el fuego de una hoguera.-"¿Tarde?"-se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta el comedor.

Para su suerte la comida no había empezado, entro al gran recinto mientras miles de ojos lo seguían.

-"El Superior llego tarde..."-se susurro mientras se dirigía a su lugar, que a pesar del incidente del desayuno, ahora estaba desocupado, a su derecha estaba ya sentado Eriol y a su izquierda estaba el pelirrojo de Liao.

Pasaron minutos que bien parecieron siglos ante los ojos del castaño, para que el Director atravesara el umbral del recinto.

-"Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, ofrezco una disculpa por le retraso pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos..."-miro de soslayo a su sobrino quien asintió. De seguro esos enanos.-"Tengan buen provecho..."-los mismo espíritus de la mañana se deslizaron por el lugar.

Kenishi miro su comida sin ninguna intención de comerla. Estaba un poco extraño por la carta que había encontrado, era una carta muy antigua, no distinguía muy bien lo que decía y tampoco tenia el nombre a quien iba dirigida, pero lo que mas lo consternaba era que a pesar de ser signos y líneas podía leerlos. Miro el plato de Mao que estaba casi vació, mientras el suyo parecía mas lleno.

-"¿No tienes hambre Kenny?"-le inquirió Tian al verlo tan sumiso.

-"No, es solo que no logro acostumbrarme al sabor de la comida..."-mintió, pero no quería preocupar a sus nuevos amigos.

-"A mi también me costo trabajo acostumbrarme..."-susurro Hiragisawa quien estaba a la derecha de Tian. Kenishi lo miro y regreso a la captura de la Cards, al juicio final, a la transformación y de pronto miles de imágenes de Syaoran asaltaron su mente. Dejo caer el palillo llamando la atención del otro gemelo quien lo levanto.

-"Seguro que estas bien... te pusiste pálido..."

-"Si..."-tomo el palillo y lo dejo a lado de su plato. Agacho un poco su cabeza y sin notarlo sus ojos buscaron al castaño. Sintió que su corazón se apretó de repente al notar su ceño fruncido, su cara seria y sin esa sonrisa que tantas veces ella vio. Parecía algo sin vida, un robot programado para hacer las cosas perfectamente, para no sentir... ni vivir... '¿¿Qué paso contigo, mi querido Syaoran??'-pregunta que rondo por su mente acompañada de: ¿¿Por qué nunca regresaste??

El gong del fin de la comida ya había sonado, los minutos se le escaparon de las manos y casi no comió nada, le dio dos tragos a su vaso con agua y se levantó ocasionando que todos volvieran la mirada.

-"Debe salir el director primero..."-le susurro Mao mientras lo jalaba para que volviera a sentarse.

-"Lo siento..."-susurro apenado. Muchas miradas de desacuerdo se toparon con la suya, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera las noto, al parecer ya la mayoría lo conocía como 'el nuevo'. Esperó pacientemente que la máxima autoridad saliera del recinto para salir ellos.

-"Seguro que estas bien... tal vez algún hechizo que Liao utilizo te esta debilitando..."-inquirió Mao inseguro.

-"No. No me lanzo ningún hechizo de este tipo..."-estaban caminando por un pasillo que conectaba el edificio principal con las aulas. Se dirigían a su siguiente clase: Meditación.

-"Estas pálido..."-

-"No se preocupen..."-Tian le dio una palmada.

-"Tienes una apariencia débil mi amigo... ¡ya se que es lo que te falta!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡¡¡Una fiesta!!!"-dijeron al unísono los gemelos mientras Chu les sonreía.

-"¿Fiesta?"

-"Si, hay una el domingo, la organiza..."-se puso la mano en la barbilla intentando recordarlo, pero no pudo.

-"No... yo no puedo... y..."

-"¡¡¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, TENDREMOS FIESTA!!!"-los gemelos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas imaginando la cantidad de chicas que podrían conocer. Ignoraron por completo a Kenishi quien intentaba librarse de ese compromiso.

-"No te preocupes Kenishi, si no quieres ir... te obligaran..."-le musito Chu mientras ambos ponían caras de resignación.

Entraron a un dojo en el primer piso. Paredes de color blanco que solo eran adornados por algunas mantas con símbolos y letras chinas.

-"¡¡Pasen chicos!!"-les dijo el maestro Qin Yunnan, él mismo que lo había recogido en el aeropuerto.

-"Buenas tardes profesor Yun..."-le dijo contento el gemelo mayor mientras se descalzaban y se dirigían a los vestidores.

El uniforme era el _gi _tradicional de color blanco perla. Cada uno tenia un casillero. Kenishi se quedo mirando perdido y nervioso. Sin pudor alguno los chicos se empezaron a quitar la ropa para cambiarse.

Un espectáculo divino para la vista femenina, pero Sakura era muy pudorosa y ver torsos desnudos y a hombres en calzoncillos lo ponía nervioso.

-"¿No tienes casillero, verdad?"-le pregunto Mao mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

-"Eh... uh... creo que no..."-desvió la mirada intentando respirar y concentrarse, debía acostumbrarse.

-"¿Estas ciego amigo?"-le dijo Chu usando un tono bastante diferente al suyo.-"El casillero a lado del Superior Li tiene tu nombre..."-Kenishi sintió miedo de mirar, sabia que si lo hacia vería a Xiao Lang sin camisa o sin pantalones.

-"Je... no lo vi..."-camino con la vista baja hasta que sus ojos distinguieron unos pies, que sin duda eran los de Syaoran.-"Permiso..."-se acerco a los casilleros de color negro penetrante. Pero sus ojos se toparon con una cerradura muy especial. Era un circulo que parecía una burbuja. Tenia una pequeña esfera de color azul celeste que resplandecía.

-"Pon tu dedo índice en la luz azul..."-le susurraron a sus espaldas. Miro algo temeroso hacia atrás, respirando profundamente al encontrar a Eriol quien le sonreía.

-"Gracias Superior..."-como autómata, puso su dedo y la puerta cedió.

-"¿Superior?"-le pregunto risueño.-"Vamos, puedes llamarme Eriol..."-le dio la espalda para que se pudiera cambiar tranquilo.-"Si eres mas poderoso que yo..."-susurro al viento el joven ingles mientras alcanzaba a Xiao Lang quien había perdido toda esperanza de estar de buen humor.

-"Date prisa Kenny..."-le musito Chu quien tenia una carácter muy variante. Lo noto muy serio en la mañana y ahora estaba muy alegre.

-"Esta es nuestra clase favorita, el profesor Yun es muy bueno con todos..."-le dijo como respuesta, Tian quien lo miraba extrañado, al parecer no pensaba cambiarse de ropa.

-"Vayan a clase, ahora los alcanzo..."-susurro algo inquieto Kenishi. Los tres jóvenes asintieron algo retraídos mientras salían de los vestidores rumbo al dojo.

-"¡¡¡Ah!!!"-suspiro nervioso mientras se deshacía rápidamente de su ropa ¡¡seria muy difícil acostumbrarse!!. Corrió velozmente hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

-"Eres raro..."-le sonrió Mao mientras le jalaba el cabello.

-"Si..."-tenia un hermano, pero jamás se compararía con lo que estaba pasando...

Pronto estuvieron sentados con las piernas cruzadas respirando profundamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Relajen los músculos y concéntrense..."-hablaba el profesor en el centro del aula. –"Inhalen... exhalen..."-todos respondían de inmediato a los mandatos del profesor cuyo objetivo era tranquilizarlos y evitar el estrés diario, para que así mantuvieran todo en orden.

No hubo necesidad de presentaciones, era el mismo maestro de todos los años, desde básico hasta avanzado y lo curioso es que siempre parecía tener la misma edad y nunca estaba cansado.

-"Busquen canalizar su energía en sus manos, respiren lentamente..."-una música arrulladora empezó a escucharse en la cabeza de cada uno. No había una radio ni nada por el estilo, todo era controlado por el profesor. –"Destruyan su enojo y busquen recuerdos alegres..."-

Xiao Lang, por mas que intentara disipar su enojo era imposible, así que se limitaba a tener los ojos cerrados. Tal vez por el descuido de su mente, imágenes de hace varios años empezaron a rodear por ahí.

-"¿Estas bien Syaoran?"-ese recuerdo de nuevo. La vez que los hilos lo habían controlado. La vez que ella había caído a sus pies derrotada por el cansancio de cambiar las Cards.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensó que eso había quedado atrás. Miro a su maestro que mantenía su pose de ejercicio. Su mirada corrió por el salón, cada alumno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos así que nadie noto que era observado.

Algo molesto, volvió a cerrar los ojos; pero ahora no veía nada conocido. O mas bien no podía reconocerlo por completo. Pudo divisar unas bancas y salones, era la escuela.

A lo lejos distinguió alumnos, para su sorpresa los mismos ojos violeta-rojizo lo miraron fijamente para después volver todo oscuro. Palabras que no entendía se escuchaban por todo el lugar, risas, gritos... llanto... Arrugo la frente al regresar a la normalidad.

Poco a poco todos se desconcentraron mientras miraban al profesor que mantenía la misma pose.

-"¡Se volvió a quedar dormido!"-susurro uno de los alumnos haciendo reír a todos un largo ronquido que sin limitaciones salió de la boca del profesor.

-"Vámonos..."-sin haber concluido siquiera la primera hora, todos empezaron a abandonar el aula. La mayoría no se cambio de uniforme, salió así vestido para después calzarse y desaparecer entre la multitud.

-"¿Nos cambiamos?"

-"No, enseñémosle a Kenishi nuestros 'lugares' para preparar 'tu-ya-sabes-que'"-le dijo Mao a sus amigos mientras les guiñeaba un ojo.

-"Prepárate..."-le inquirió Chu siguiendo a los mellizos.

-"¿Para que?"-

-"Para convertirte en su cómplice..."-Kenishi quiso echarse a correr pero solo paso saliva y continuo caminando.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-inquirió Eriol adelantándose.

-"Si..."-se levanto del piso de madera pasando a lado del profesor quien parecía dormir como un niño.

-"Duerma bien joven Li... todos los sueños son interesantes..."-

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-pregunto sin perder su tono imponente. Un ronquido mas estruendoso que el primero se escucho dando señales de que estaba profundamente dormido. Xiao Lang lo miro por unos segundos mas para después abandonar el aula sin sacar de sus pensamientos que ese maestro sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

-"Divertida clase ¿no?"-le llamo Eriol quien lo esperaba aun sin anteojos.

-"..."-emprendió el viaje a su habitación, tenían mas de una hora para la clase de Esgrima, que por fortuna era la ultima del día.

-"Nos vemos en el salón..."-se despidió el oji-azul. Sabia que estaba muy tenso y podían llegar a malos términos si lo molestaba, además él sabia a la perfección que no podría resistirse, así que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Entro a su habitación bloqueando la puerta. Encendió su CD player a todo volumen y dejo que la música estruendosa calmara sus sentidos tan desorientados. Respiro profundamente y se recostó en un sofá que colindaba con una ventana.

Recorrió con la mirada su habitación, se topo rápidamente con lo que buscaba. Se levanto quitándose los zapatos con pericia. Agarro con fuerza la botella de agua y la bebió toda de un solo sorbo.

Sin quererlo se miro en el espejo. Se regaño a si mismo... él no era tan histérico, pero había algo en el ambiente, algo en ese año que lo tenia inquieto.

Regreso al sofá y miro por la ventana, siempre hacia lo mismo, observar el cielo con esperanzas de que lloviera. Diviso el resplandeciente azul, muriendo por completo la posibilidad de una llovizna.

Dejo que los minutos pasaran sin darles importancia, ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la violenta música. Empezó a analizar su habitación, la cálida alfombra de color dorado que descansaba debajo de su sofá. El color marrón de la pintura de sus paredes; los cuadros de algunos de sus ancestros que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, tal parece que ese aspecto era de familia.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba, había un mueble que sostenía todos sus libros, unos de pastas oscuras y otras claras, había leído y memorizado cada uno de ellos excepto uno que su tío le había regalo, el cual, ni siquiera entendía... Al final del lugar estaba una enorme cama, no había recordado arreglarla esa mañana por lo que sus sabanas estaban una sobre otra. A ambos lados de la cama había lámparas, una de ellas era de lava, un regalo de cumpleaños de Mei Ling, y la otra café claro con un paisaje de pradera dibujado sobre ella.

Una parte de su cuarto, el rincón mas alejado de él en esos momentos, albergaba unos cuantos cuadros que Eriol había colocado personalmente. En su mayoría eran paisajes, pero había uno de un ángel, un ser majestuoso con las alas extendidas y una mirada cálida, ojos verde esmeralda.

La música dejo de escucharse, la había detenido con una mirada. Ahora disfrutaba del silencio que le acariciaba el rostro, relajándolo, casi se podía apreciar una cara sosegada, en el justo momento que un pequeño aparatito en su repisa comenzó a sonar y a moverse.

-"¿Mei Ling?"-arrugo la frente al leer el mensaje que su prima le había enviado desde su escuela. –"Tienes que relajarte, ven a mi casa el domingo ¡¡¡habrá fiesta!!!"-leyó en voz alta enterneciendo sus ojos al recordar lo que su prima había hecho por él. Le había gritado a los enanos en medio de una junta por era navidad, le había pegado... recordaba muy bien la bofetada que le propino el día que olvido su dieciseisavo cumpleaños, había peleado con su madre por él, lo había seguido sin hablar por mas de dos horas... Suspiro dejando el móvil apagado en el mismo lugar. Lo mas seguro es que no fuera, pero conociéndola, lo arrastraría del cuello si no lo hacia...

Miro por ultima vez su habitación y se metió de nuevo a su armario saliendo vestido de blanco y con la mascara metálica en la mano derecha.

-"Esgrima..."-era bueno en esa clase... Salió de su cuarto hasta perderse por alguno de los miles de pasillos que tenia la institución.

Hace diez minutos no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ahora. La 'fortaleza' de los hermanos Zedong, no era mas que una habitación sucia y de madera rechinante donde de seguro guardaban lo que ya nadie quería. Un ventana diminuta era la única ventilación y una lámpara de gasolina la única luz.

-"¿Estas listo?"-estaban trabajando en el hechizo para hacer maullar al gong.

-"N-no espera..."-susurro nervioso Kenishi al ver las sales que estaban juntando, al parecer no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían.

-"No eran esas Mao... pusiste de aquellas de color rojo..."-le sugirió su hermano.

-"Cállate Tian, son estas, estoy seguro..."-se levanto del antiguo cofre donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a una repisa que tenia frascos de todo tipo y color.

-"Solo falta esto... el ingrediente secreto..."-abrió un enorme frasco y tomo algo parecido a gelatina o simplemente algo viscoso y de color marrón.

-"¿Q-que es eso?"-se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-"Es la sangre de sapos mágicos del jardín, se supone que por mas terrible que sea tu hechizo lograra hacerse..."

-"¿Sapos?... no me digas que los mataste..."-trago saliva.

-"¿De que otra forma tendría su sangre, Kenny?"-le dijo irónico mientras depositaba la 'sangre' en el centro del circulo que había hecho con las sales.-"Ahora..."-saco un viejo papel, bastante arrugado y de color amarillento y comenzó a leer. –"'Broma, bromista, saca mi lista y quita de vista, esa horrible y estruendosa molestia...'"-las sales del piso y la sangre del sapo se elevaron de su lugar y atravesaron una pared, desapareciendo...-"¡¡Lo logre!!"-grito airoso el oji-azul Mao Zedong al dejarse caer en el cofre respirando alegremente.

Chu y Kenishi lo miraban sin intención de comprender, lo que había hecho con ese hechizo tan cómico, y por su parte Tian sonreía orgulloso de su hermano mayor.

Escucharon ruido de pasos acercarse por lo que salieron corriendo de su escondite hacia sus habitaciones para salir después con el traje de esgrima mal puesto y en caso de Kenishi, sin cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿Cómo pasaron sus vacaciones?"-les interrogo el maestro de Deportes Geoffrey Arundel de origen ingles. Él les instruiría en esgrima, equitación, natación, baloncesto, fútbol, y algunos otros.

-"Bien..."-contestaron algunos de los alumnos del grupo C-17.

-"Como ya tuvieron mucho descanso, mejor empezamos directo a la clase..."-era un joven, veintidós años cuando mucho, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una mirada hermosa, que rápidamente hizo pensar a Kenishi, que ese era el maestro mas bien parecido que había visto. Además de tener un cuerpo tan atlético, que despierta cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes preciosamente alineados. Kenishi se sonrojo al descubrir lo que estaba pensando.-"Empezaremos con el esgrima como ya todos saben, es un arte de defensa, el periodo pasado usaron la espada y el florete, pero como su nivel ya es superior trabajaremos con el sable..."-todos asintieron contentos.-"Hagan parejas para practicar las paradas..."-cada uno se acerco a su compañero mas cercano moviendo el arma conocida como sable, con aproximadamente noventa centímetros de largo. Con un peso casi de un kilogramo, y con una empuñadura de forma hueca que tiene una curva debajo de la mano, con una hoja en forma de T transversal. Por cada ataque había una parada por parte del contrincante. El profesor recorría con la mirada a sus alumnos fijando la vista en el, ya muy conocido Xiao Lang Li quien practicaba ferozmente con su usual compañero ingles. Busco a través de su mascara de metal hasta que unos movimientos muy ágiles llamaron su atención.

-"¡Zedong!"-llamo el profesor mientras se acercaba al joven oji-azul. Se escuchaban las fricciones realizadas por las armas, aquí y allá, movimientos ágiles y algunos poco diestros no prestaron atención al maestro ingles quien ya interrogaba a Mao.

-"¿Quién es su compañero?"-pregunto mientras ambos jóvenes se quitaban las caretas de seguridad y le daban el rostro al maestro.

-"Katsura Kenishi profesor..."-se apresuro a decir el oji-verde mientras se inclinaba.

-"¿Nuevo verdad?"-el chico asintió. Saco de entre sus ropas un largo silbato de color plata y lo hizo sonar deteniendo el calentamiento.-"¡Bueno jóvenes, me han demostrado que están en forma, ahora habrá enfrentamientos de cinco toques...!"-sonidos hechos por los alumnos no tardaron en escucharse. –"Ya saben como se escogen los contrincantes..."-se puso en cuclillas una extraña luz de color rojo surgió de sus dedos y formo algo parecido a una serpiente que se agito por toda el aula hasta que llego a los pies de Kenishi y de manera inmediata siguió deslizándose...-"¡Ya tenemos al primero... ahora...!"-la serpiente de luz rubí se deslizo hasta detenerse a los pies de otro alumno que aun tenia la mascara puesta.-"Denos el placer de saber quien es joven misterioso..."-acción seguida el chico se quito la careta mostrando su identidad...

-"Perfecto, tendremos un enfrentamiento interesante. Katsura y Li a la línea por favor..."-ambos jóvenes asintieron posicionándose en la línea de batalla preparando sus sables.

Se miraron a través de las mascaras de protección intentando investigar que secretos escondía el uno del otro. Fuego contra fuego se enfrentaran sin tener ni el mínimo conocimiento de cual seria el resultado. El pequeño silbato del apuesto profesor sonó dando inicio a su pelea...

**_Continuara..._**

**¿¿QUÉ PASARA?? ¿QUIÉN GANARA?... Hagan sus apuestas, y ya veremos en el próximo capitulo... Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero entro esto y aquello, que la cena de navidad se quemo, que se improvisa en menos de dos horas una nueva. Que mi lindo ordenador esta vedado, que la apago sin guardar los cambios... y una lista de enorme etc... -.-U... de verdad lo siento y espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena y que no se les haya hecho aburrido... ¿¿qué les parecieron los maestros??... cómicos ¿no?... jejeje a mi me parecieron divinos, esperen algunos problemillas por ahí y una que otra fiesta...**

**Nos vemos luego y que: TODOS SUS SUEÑOS LOGREN CUMPLIRSE, Y SI HAY ALGUNO EN EL QUE YO PUEDA AYUDAR LO HARÉ CON TODO GUSTO...**

**MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS...**

**Lían 4ever...**


	7. Enemigo querido enemigo

When I look into your eyes…

**Capítulo VII: "Enemigo... querido enemigo". **

**by** **Lían. **

Ambos lados saben que 

_la_ _guerra es inevitable. _

_Solo falta cuándo empezara_

_Y quién atacara primero... _

**¡¡Ah, no saben la vergüenza que tengo -.-', debería esconder mi rostro debajo de la tierra, se que han esperado muchisisisismo para leer el siguiente capitulo de este fic que tanto esta gustando. ¡Mil disculpas!. Pero comprendan, después de las casi 200 hojas de Destino, yo ya no daba para mas... O.o! y luego los agradecimientos... ¡Ah, Gracias al cielo que ya termine!. He notado que la ultima vez que actualice fue precisamente para estas fechas, lo que me da un año sin actualizar -.-UUU... ¡Soy una sinvergüenza, pero mas vale tarde que nunca... FELICES FIESTAS!- Entraran mas personajes en este capi. Por fin veremos a la clamada y gritona Meiling. ¿Tienen música estruendosa por ahí?. Una sensual falda y tomen sus bolsos... ¡¡Vámonos de fiesta!. Disfruten el capitulo... aki están los reviews que me temo que no podrán ser contestados como antes, de verdad me urgía subir el capitulo, mil disculpas, en el próximo intentaré responder como es debido... ¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI! **

**¡¡GRAX!**

**MIL GRACIAS A: .:Undine:. .:Carlos:. .:Mooki:. .:Aneth:. .:HanaKT:. .:Dany:. .:Sakura15:. .:The Dark:. .:Celina Sosa:. .:nena05000:. .:Mitcha:. .:Gloria:. .:gene:. .:°Fairy of the watery°:. .:Ninna Elric:. .:Kendappasoma:. .:Tic and idea (es que no cual es tu nick O.O…):. Y .:HORMANY:. O.ô** **¡¡¡MIL DISCULPAS... ESPERO COMPRENDAN QUE NO ME GUSTA HACERLO ASÍ PORQUE SIEMPRE HE CONSIDERADO SUS REVIEWS MUY IMPORTANTES, PERO EL TIEMPO ME MATÓ... SORRY! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**Disfruten el capitulo... larguito... O.O!**

Un joven descansa pasivamente en una cama, benditas horas de sueño. Arruga la frente, mostrando que su cara puede ser distorsionada por los gestos. Gira en la cama, intentando enmudecer esos molestos golpes que impiden que este en la compañía de Morfeo, y eso que le costo muchísimo conseguir un pasaje para el mundo de los sueños. ¿¡Quien se empeña en golpear la pobre puerta!.

Cansado, somnoliento y sin camisa; se pone de pie, maldiciendo por haber dejado ese vaso de agua a un lado de la cama; se estruja la cara con frustración.

-"¡¿Qué rayos quieres Touya!"-grita al abrir la puerta.

-"¿Touya?. No Kenishi soy Mao ¿me recuerdas?"-le hace señas con la mano, apuntando a su rostro una y otra vez hasta que el oji-verde cae en la realidad, dejando su pasaje con Morfeo pagado y sin utilizar. Recordando que ya no era precisamente Sakura, que no estaba en su casa y que él no era Touya.

-"Lo siento Mao, estoy un poco dormido. ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano?"-susurro bostezando y abriendo la puerta para que su compañero entrara.

-"¿Temprano?"-le levanto una ceja, acomodándose la negra cabellera con la mano y dejándola descansar en su nuca. –"Mil disculpas amigo, pero sino te pones el _gi _en tres minutos, agarras tus cosas y corremos en micras de segundos, no llegaremos a clases..."-el tono tan despreocupado con el que se lo dijo le dio mas miedo.

Observo el desastre que había en su habitación, los libros, la mesa y el despertador que yacía muerto bocabajo; fue apagado de una manera ruda... por así decirlo.

-"¿Me escuchaste?"-Kenishi asintió estrepitosamente y se metió al baño.

Mao busco entre sus ropas y empaco algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta. Apago el ordenador que resplandecía y levanto el vaso. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver a su amigo ya vestido, calzándose mientras tomaba un par de libros y salía de la habitación; dejando al chico chino boquiabierto.

-"¿Vienes?"-asomo la cabeza por el umbral.

-"S-si..."-agarro la maleta. –"Estas acostumbrado a esto ¿verdad?"-susurro el mayor de los gemelos, mientas atravesaban los dormitorios vacíos, haciendo eco en sus pasos y tropezando casi con cada escalón.

-"Solo tengo un poco de experiencia..."-giraron por el salón de hechizos del primer piso, haciendo un horrible rechinido en piso brillante y encerado, para seguir corriendo. Solo faltaban unos metros, podían ver el salón de entrenamiento tan cerca.

Todo paso en cámara lenta. El profesor Kho –su tutor en esa materia- se despidió de un colega y camino unos pasos. El par de jóvenes veían la puerta a su alcance... solo unos metros... unos metros mas...

Pero todo eso fue destruido al ver al profesor entrar y cerrar la puerta casi en sus narices. El sonido que causaron al obedecer la ley de Newton hizo que el dojo se llenara de risa. Parecían un par de palomas que se estrellan con una ventana al verse confundidas por el reflejo, dando un visión parecida a la de una bolita de papel húmeda que escurre por las baldosas del baño. Cuando el profesor les abrió la puerta.

-"Buenos días joven Katsura, Zedong..."-les susurro sonriente.

-'Genial, tendré que gastar mis energías cazando saltamontes...'-pensó Mao, mientras observaba a sus compañeros de clase reírse entre dientes.

-"¿Qué se les ofrece?"-Kenishi miro un tanto distraído al profesor, no entendía muy bien su pregunta. El profesor les dio una mirada rápida y después sonrió descaradamente; dándose la vuelta para mirar al resto de la clase. –"¿Cuántos serán el día de hoy?"-les cuestiono con gracia, todos empezaron a gritar números al azar.

-"¡Mil! ¡Quinientos!"-gritaba la clase eufórica.

-"¿Qué les parecen mil?"-la cara de Mao Zedong se dio contra el piso. ¡Eran demasiados!.

Por su parte, el oji-verde no dejaba de mirar intrigado a su maestro y a su compañero; alternando las miradas para conseguir que alguien le dijera de que rayos estaban hablando.

-"¡Ah!... se me olvidaba que eres nuevo Katsura..."-musitó después de un tiempo. –"El castigo por llegar tarde a mi clase consiste en una forma de entrenamiento Xiaolin que se desarrolla en la parte trasera del jardín, donde los pequeños saltamontes mágicos viven. Ejercitando todos los músculos de su cuerpo en una total y completa cacería. Sin asesinar a ningún animalito, deben traerme mil saltamontes para el final de la clase y así haré nula su falta a mi materia... ¿esta claro?"-decir que China era una nación mística era poco, comparada con lo extraño de sus pobladores...

Resignados y con un par de insulsas redecillas, caminaron entre el jardín trasero hasta toparse con el inicio de un pantano donde el cantar de unos grillos y algunos mosquitos les indicaban el lugar correcto.

-"No puedo creerlo..."-resoplo molesto Mao, mientras asesinaba de una mortal palmada a un mosquito que se aprovechaba de su brazo para alimentarse. –"No puedo creerlo..."-repitió dando zancadas sobre el fango para poder atrapar uno de los mentados saltamontes que justo cuando los tenias en la red desaparecían. ¡Odiaba eso!.

-"Lo siento mucho Mao..."-tendría que disculparse mucho.

Eso era un tortura moderada comparándola con todo lo que había hecho esos días... sin dejar pasar la pelea del lunes con Syaoran, desde ese día había tenido que correr de un lado a otro para sus clases reguladoras, responder a los saludos en los pasillos y toda esa fama que sin ninguna razón aparente había adquirido. Además del acecho que era sometido por los hermanos Zedong. ¡Eso de buscarle novia lo tenia desesperado!. ¡¡Por Kami-sama, él era ella...! ¡¡No quería una novia!

-"No te preocupes Kenny, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto... además, ya sé como me pagaras esto..."-Kenishi sonrió al darse cuenta del carácter tan dócil y cambiante que poseía el joven oji-azul.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Vendrás con nosotros del domingo..."-una simple y sencilla oración imperativa que distaba de ser una interrogación. –"Y así podrás conseguir novia..."-¡Y vuelve la mula al trigo!. ¡¡No quería una novia!...

-"Mao..."-suspiro con resignación. –"Los acompañare a la fiesta... pero nada mas..."-dijo con pesadez.

-"Eso solo es el principio..."-ambos hundieron los pies en el fango para poder atrapar al treintavo insecto que decidió cooperar y quedarse en la redecilla. –"¡Atrápalo Kenny!"-le grito cuando un pequeño animalillo se poso en una de las hojas caídas.

El oji-verde camino tan delicadamente como sus piernas le permitieron, cuando estaba justo a lado del insecto tomo su red, pero al sentir un punzante dolor en el hombro perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de cara al fango y ahuyentando al saltamontes.

-"¿Estas bien?"-le tendió la mano, riéndose calladamente al ver su rostro negro y sucio. Primero te cercioras de que esta bien y luego te burlas; regla de oro.

-"S-si... eso creo..."-se restregó la cara intentando que el lodo se alejara de sus ojos cuando escucho la sonora risa de su compañero.

-"Pareces tan idiota, pero cuando estas en clases eres invencible... sin duda eres todo un tonto..."-Kenishi no supo como interpretar sus palabras, si como ofensa o halago. Pero lo dejo de lado al seguir teniendo el dolor en el hombro. –"Sin duda el Superior Li es un amo del sable..."-suspiro recordando la magistral batalla que habían sufrido el día anterior.

-"Si..."-masajeo su hombro para evitar el dolor y se dijo así mismo que debía ver al doctor. Ese dolor parecía ser mas grave de lo normal. Acompañado de la cantidad de contracciones musculares que tenia por todo el cuerpo. ¡Le dolía hasta masticar!

-"Sino nos damos prisa no llegaremos al desayuno..."-agradecieron que los saltamontes comprendieran sus necesidades y no desaparecieran de la red.

**_ Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... _**

-"Bien chicos, el Aikido(1) es el mas suave de todas las disciplinas, de ahí su nombre. Algunos de ustedes pensaran que no les sirve de nada cuando se tiene tercer dan en kendo y sexto en kárate, pero ya verán que en medio de una pelea el Aikido podrá distinguir a los ganadores de los perdedores..."-todos asintieron, no es que les molestara de alguna forma practicar un arte marcial tan 'delicada' pero todo tiene su razón.

Los alumnos se mantuvieron atentos a las indicaciones de su profesor, nunca antes habían practicado Aikido por lo que seria interesante...

-"¿Xiao?"-la inconfundible voz de Eriol llamo la atención del castaño, quien ni se inmuto, solo le dio un mirada indicándole que lo escuchaba. –"Vendrán a buscarte ¿lo sabias?"-no hubo necesidad de cuestionar. Un par de hombres abrieron la puerta del salón. Se inclinaron como saludo ante el profesor, susurraron un par de palabras y salieron.

Xiao Lang ni siquiera espero alguna manifestación por parte de su profesor. Se puso de pie, aliso su _gi _y camino hasta el umbral de la puerta aun descalzo.

Deslizo la tobira y encaro a sus antagonistas.

-"Necesitamos su presencia joven Li..."-un par de enanos. Tontin y Gruñón, respectivamente.

Al notar la falta de movimiento, el hombre que mantenía su ceño fruncido lo tomo del brazo con violencia.

-"Eres un estúpido malcriado, debiste haberte quedado mas tiempo..."-al parecer Gruñón venia mas enfadado que de costumbre. Xiao Lang le dio un mirada, pasando desde el lugar donde sus dedos lo apretaban con fuerza, hasta la cara contraída por la furia.

-"Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a tocarme así de nuevo..."-de un movimiento rápido se soltó de su agarre y volvió a alisar la tela de su traje de entrenamiento. La frialdad de su mirada, lo sombrío de sus palabras y la calma que reflejaba su rostro hacían que el sentido del temor de ambos hombres se despertara. Parecía un lobo rabioso que controlaba toda su furia magistralmente infundiendo el temor antes de proceder al sangriento ataque. –"Creí haber dejado claro las interrupciones en mis clases..."-les dijo sin miramientos, sosteniéndoles la mirada a ambos, moviendo apenas los labios con ese tono de ultratumba. -"No puedo estar a su disposición... ¿pero quienes se creen?..."-la forma altiva con la que les hablaba le aumentaba la edad. No parecía tener dieciocho años. –"Se supone que están a cargo porque yo todavía no soy capaz... pero al parecer son un conjunto de inútiles..."-ahora había una chispa de burla. –"Por el momento voy a regresar mi clase. Concretaremos una reunión para el sábado en la noche. Sino pueden resolver su 'importante' problema para entonces... yo me haré cargo..."-la sardónica sonrisa que posó platónica en sus labios, los dejo marcados de por vida. Lo que tenían enfrente no era un chico, era un hombre mas adulto que ellos, con un carácter de torbellino y un alma tan oscura que la noche se arrodillaba ante ella para rendirle tributo.

-"No entiende joven Li..."-hablo sereno el segundo hombre. –"El Card Captor desapareció de Japón... no se siente el uso de las Cards..."-la forma tan respetuosa con la que le hablo, le dio una enorme satisfacción. Saber que por fin podía controlar a los enanos como le diera la gana era un trofeo para él. Mas delicioso que ninguna otra cosa, es el sabor de la venganza.

-"No es relevante... lo veremos en la reunión el sábado. Y por favor, no se molesten en buscarme o en enviarme sobres todo el día. No soy un niño pequeño, cuando les digo que ahí estaré es porque así será..."-sin mas volvió a entrar al salón, sin saber que su discusión había sido presenciada por Kenishi y Mao quienes habían conseguido los mil saltamontes.

-"Ya te habíamos comentado que será el próximo jefe del Comité..."-susurro casual el chico de cabellera negra mientras se levantaba las mangas del sucio traje y seguían caminando.

Kenishi le dio la razón con la mirada, adornándola con un fuego extraño, esa furia incontrolable que había desarrollado desde hace unos días y para colmo dirigida hacia la misma persona. Xiao Lang, descendiente de Clow y heredero del antiguo linaje de los Li. Un guapo joven de castaños cabellos, de mirada de hielo y corazón de roca indestructible.

Mientras maquiavélicas ideas rondaban su cabeza, trastabillo con el escalón.

-"Andas muy distraído Kenny... "-llegaron cuando faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la clase por lo que se sentaron apoyando su espalda en la pared. Aprisionando con entusiasmo a los saltamontes que resplandecían levemente.

-"Lo siento, es solo que todavía no me acostumbro al horario..."-esas ideas tenían su mente ocupada, pero si seguía viendo las mismas imágenes del 'Superior Li' en un potro de tortura, se distraería de sus clases. Intento limpiar el lodo reseco de su rostro con la manga del asqueroso Gi, regañándose por la falta de respeto, pero ya estaba demasiado sucio para ponerse especial.

-"Pero te aseguro que dentro de unos momentos te reirás tanto que lloraras..."-le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza que sacudió las ideas del joven de cabellera azabache; esa violencia masculina de verdad era extraña, en vez de darse un abrazo o algo por el estilo, tendían a los golpes. Psicología masculina, deberían dar un clase en alguna escuela...

Mao observo su reloj y se levanto, tendiéndole la mano a su amigo para levantarlo de un solo jalón, abrió la puerta que se deslizo sin hacer ningún ruido. El profesor ya empezaba a despedir a la clase cuando, con un asentimiento de cabeza les señalo un enorme jarrón que resplandecía, acompañado de un letrero negro que decía Saltamontes . Con extremo cuidado, y debido a que Kenishi podía dejarlos escapar -para su desgracia- levanto la tapa unos centímetros y escurrió la red para hacer resplandecer aun mas el recipiente. Cuando una sonrisa se poso en los labios del chico, debido a su exitosa labor, todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de la clase. Platicando y murmurando comentarios sobre la nueva arte marcial.

-"¡Mao, Kenny!"-grito Tian Zedong saludándolos con una agitación de mano. –"Deberíamos regalarte un despertador mas potente mi estimado amigo, Mao no querrá irte a despertar otra vez..."-Chu los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y empezaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones. Kenishi y Mao dejaban un rastro lodoso que era acompañado de una risa por parte de los niños de primer periodo que salían de sus clases de meditación matutina.

-"Llegaron tarde..."-decían entre sus comentarios. Sin duda había una especie de libro donde los pequeños se informaban de los pormenores de cada maestro ya que parecían conocerlos mejor que Kenishi, además de esa fama que se había creado después de la batalla con el "Afamado y ultra respetado _Superior Li_", pues no lo tenían precisamente en un altar. A decir verdad era la 'noticia del año', sin contar que era el 'nuevo' y que definitivamente nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

-"Buenos días Superior Katsura..."-absolutamente todos se detuvieron en seco. Un niño, con el uniforme pulcramente puesto y con ligero sonrojo lo saludo con una reverencia bastante notoria.

La escuela dejo su movimiento habitual para voltear a ver la escena. Ahogando un suspiro de desagrado todos continuaron con su rutina, algunos dándole golpes de hombro al pequeño que se detuvo a reverenciar al protagonista de tan colosal batalla.

-"Buenos días..."-le susurro Kenishi, dándole una sonrisa al pequeño y siguiendo con su camino.

-"Te has hecho famoso Kenny..."-todos soltaron un risa de complicidad y llegaron hasta el edificio de sus dormitorios.

-"Digamos que 'famoso' es un termino demasiado grande y mas aun estando en esta escuela..."-le contesto. –"Además, competir con el Superior Li ya me ha dado muchos títulos, pero 'famoso'... no lo creo..."-agradeció el hecho de tener esos amigos, bromistas, pero fieles y comprensibles, hasta algún punto.

Los gemelos miraron hacia todos lados, notando que no había nadie en el pasillo, tomaron la sucia manga de Kenishi y se metieron los cuatro en su habitación.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Guarda silencio Kenny, te tenemos una sorpresa, pero para eso debemos andar un poco lejos..."-las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero cuando las encendieron Kenishi tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse.

Había sobras de todo en el piso, bueno, si es que había un piso debajo de todo eso. Ropa por todos lados. Sin duda era un cuarto acogedor; tenia las paredes de un color anaranjado muy tenue, con un poco de limpieza tal vez el café que hacia juego dejaría de parecer negro. Había posters en las paredes, unas cuantas chicas en escasas prendas y algunos ídolos del rock nacional e internacional. Cerca de la ventana entreabierta estaba una de las cactáceas que el profesor de "Naturaleza" les había dado, al menos les daba un poco de sol. Se aspiraba un olor peculiar, si juntas sobras de comida por el suelo, una canasta de ropa sucia y las botellas de la colonia destapadas, dejas un olor un poco llamativo y para muchos, un tanto desagradable.

-"Disculpa el desastre, es que hemos estado ocupados últimamente, y no quisimos limpiar antes... solo dame un minuto..."-todos se quedaron quietos mientras Mao Zedong enfocaba su poder en una mano, se ponía en cuclillas y colocaba su dedo en un espacio vacío del suelo.

Así como la antigua película de dibujos animados, titulada "La espada en la Piedra" en donde el mago Merlín ayuda en la limpieza de la casa del joven 'grillo'. Pues las cosas en la habitación comenzaron a volar y todo quedo limpio en un santiamén.

Al terminar, el chico Zedong soplo sobre su dedo, como una rana satisfecha después de saborear a su delicioso bocado y le pidió a Kenny que los siguiera.

-"Rápido Kenny, todavía tenemos que regresar a cambiarnos... ¡apestas amigo!"-la risa de Tian era lo único que se escuchaba. Tenia razón, apestaba pero si él hubiera cazado saltamontes mágicos a la primera hora de la mañana, de seguro también apestaría... y mucho...

Siguieron caminando, ya un poco despreocupados -porque el desastre había desaparecido- hasta encontrar la sala común, donde estaban los libros y los escritorios para el estudio en grupo, a Kenishi se le hizo bastante raro que todos caminaran rumbo a uno de los extremos del lugar, no parecía haber salida... pero con esos chicos nada estaba seguro... podían atravesar las paredes, o encogerlos del tamaño de un ratón y entrar a alguna grieta. ¡Nada es imposible!

El joven Katsura soltó una diminuta risa al imaginarse a sus amigos como ratones, pero siguió caminando por los empujones del insistente Tian Zedong.

-"Lo que vas a ver no puede salir de aquí Kenishi, lo descubrimos en nuestra primera detención, hace ya unos años... creo..."-la mirada seria y escalofriante que Mao le dio; bastó para que se hiciera un juramento imaginario.

-"L-lo prometo..."-

-"Esta bien, ya asegurados, podemos pasar..."-Mao y Tian se acercaron a un lámpara que media casi lo mismo que ellos, quitándola de la esquina de la pared e incrustando los dedos en un pequeño borde que separaba a un muro del otro. Como si de una puerta se tratara, corrieron la pared unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos pasaran.

La mandíbula de nuestro protagonista dio contra el piso, esos hombres eran un cofre de sorpresas, jamás en su vida había visto que una pared se volviera puerta. Pero comparado con todo lo que había visto, no era gran cosa.

El serio Chu lo llamó, jalándolo de la mano para que no se quedara rezagado, el oji-verde camino por el túnel que apestaba a humedad y carecía de iluminación. Agradeció que no fuera tan alto, sino el saliente del improvisado 'techo' le hubiera dado un dolor de cabeza.

Tian palpó la pared para tomar un lámpara de aceite y agradecer esa cerilla que permanecía en su pantalón; no sabia muy bien como había llegado ahí, pero lo agradecía. La raspo con la pared, desprendiendo unas chispas y regalando un diminuta luz que se aproximó a la lámpara iluminando un poco esa 'baticueva'.

Un poco preocupado por el tiempo, Kenny reviso su reloj, levantándolo un poco para que le diera el reflejo. Todavía les faltaban quince minutos para que sonara el gong del desayuno. Ojalá y su aventura no se tornara mas 'profunda' porque sino, llegarían tarde... y por la clase de castigos que acostumbraban en esa escuela, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo...

Algo lo incomodo de repente. Sentía algo peludo frotarse entre sus tobillos...

-"Chu..."-era el único que venia detrás de él. Pero no estaba seguro de que 'eso' fuera Chu.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-le estaban levantando el pantalón y eso no parecía muy 'humano'. Soltó un risa nerviosa, pero siguió caminando tan rápido como fuera posible para poder ver que era eso que se restregaba contra sus tobillos.

No aguantó mas. Se mordía los labios para no gritar como un chica. Se regaño mentalmente. ¡Seguía siendo una chica!. Chocó contra Mao, quien en seguida le reclamo.

-"¡Cuidado Kenny!"-

-"H-hay... hay algo..."-bajo su mirada. Señalando sus pies.

-"¿Qué hay...?"-al notar que nadie lo seguía, Tian dio la vuelta, iluminando el húmedo pasillo.

-"¡¡¡NIZA!"-grito el menor de los Zedong al notar al pequeño animalillo que se restregaba en los tobillos de Kenishi.

Al escuchar su nombre una bella ardilla de color marrón saltó al hombro de Tian, quien alegremente le acaricio la negruzca cola haciendo que los diminutos ojitos brillaran.

-"¡Encontraste a Niza!"-bufó Mao, mientras emprendían el camino de nuevo.

-"¿Niza?"-todos seguían caminando, uno tras otro ya que el túnel no dejaba para mas.

-"Es nuestra mascota, la rescatamos de una muerte segura..."-el animalillo se paseaba en los hombros de Tian mientras su hermano relataba. –"Estaban haciendo experimentos en el jardín. Los de primero la perseguían con sogas... creo que querían probar alguno de los nuevos hechizos, tal vez el de levitación o no sé. Pero la pobre de Niza solo huía. Estaba trepando el árbol que da hacia nuestro salón, por lo que rápidamente la metimos a nuestra maleta, la llevamos a nuestra habitación y le dimos de comer... le gusta la pizza, el capuchino y el helado de frambuesa con chocolate. Ahora que lo pienso, no la veíamos desde el ultimo día de limpieza..."-

-"Ni me lo recuerdes, me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo..."-comento su hermano cuando llegaban a una especie de gruta. Bastante parecida a su otro refugio, solo que ésta asustaba mas. Había algunas telarañas y mas frascos con sustancias viscosas. De verdad no quería volver a ver la dichosa Sangre de sapo que le habían mostrado la ultima vez.

Rápidamente encendieron mas lámparas e iluminaron un poco el lugar. Era bastante acogedor con un poco de luz, aunque eso no le quitaba el mal olor, tal vez estaría cerca de alguna cloaca o del drenaje. ¿Quién sabe?. Con los gemelos Zedong no se sabe, pero lo que entendía muy bien, era: ¿Cómo había terminado Chu con ellos?. Es una persona callada, bastante seria; se ríe de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo, tiene la mirada perdida. Había notado la lealtad que existía entre esos tres 'mosqueteros' pero jamás entendería la relación.

Por andar cazando moscas, casi cae de bruces al notar la cercanía que tenia para con un murciélago. Parecía tan real que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Pero cuando Chu lo aparto para sentarse, notó el hilo que lo sostenía del disparejo techo.

Después de un rápido vistazo al lugar, pudo ver a la ardilla restregarse contra sus tobillos de nuevo.

-"Le caes bien a Niza amigo..."-el animalillo solo continuo con su extraño saludo, frotando su pelaje y cola contra los tobillos del oji-verde quien se veía reacio a tocarla. –"Ella no hace eso con todos, cuando conoció a Chu lo mordió durante dos horas seguidas, creo que todavía tienes la marca ¿no Chu?"-el aludido levanto el dedo índice, que mostraba un par de dientes bien marcados.

-"Tal vez tenga hambre, dices que no la habían visto desde el día de la limpieza. ¿qué es eso?"-cuando sus dedos se acostumbraron al pelaje de Niza le resulto muy agradable.

-"El Día de la limpieza es una fecha memorable, pero ya la vivirás..."-los tres chicos sonrieron, mientras Kenny se quedaba con su duda.

-"Solo te recomendamos nos hacer la limpieza con magia..."-

-"¿Pero... tu limpiaste así?"-

-"Si, pero no intentes enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo, ya estamos acostumbrados..."-el oji-verde pudo notar la mirada sombría que se poso en los ojos de los tres chicos, pero se mordió el labio para no preguntar. Como sincronizados, soltaron un suspiro seguido de un movimiento de hombros.

-"Lo entiendo. Aunque sigo con la duda... ¿qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?"-sonrió al sentir a Niza sobre sus hombros, mientras dejaba caer migas de alguna galleta que encontró por ahí.

-"¿Recuerdas que mencionamos nuestra hazaña del año pasado...?"-

-"¿Lo del gong, no?"-

-"Si eso. Como el lunes no surtió efecto volvimos a utilizar el del año pasado y esperemos que funcione esta vez, además... ¡tendremos asientos en primera fila!"-con una lámpara ilumino un enorme hueco que era cubierto por una improvisada cortina, que mas bien parecía uno de las chaquetas del uniforme, que por la hora, ya deberían estar usando.

Los gemelos Zedong asomaron su cabeza por el hueco, jalando a Kenishi para que se acercara.

-"Chu, es mejor que saques nuestras provisiones e invoques un poco de agua..."-el joven Katsura no entendió lo que le decía a su reciente amigo Chu, pero aun así hundió su rostro en el agujero.

Podía ver al Secretario del Director acercarse a un enorme gong dorado que permanecía a la mitad de la habitación.

-"Date prisa Chu, ya van a tocar el gong y vamos a tener que salir corriendo..."-dijo Mao, mientras dejaban a Kenishi asomado y ellos intentaban arreglarse un poco.

Kenishi observo al Secretario tocar el gong con su dedo. Todos guardaron silencio, dejaron incluso de respirar unos segundos. Para soltar una escandalosa risa.

**/MIAUUUUU, MIAUUUUUU, MIAUUUUUU, MIAUUUUUU, MIAUUUUUU/**

El sonido que hizo el gong hizo que el hombre acentuará su ceño, levantando los ojos e incluso soltando una mini-risa, pensando que nadie lo miraba.

-"¡¡¡FUE GENIAL!"-gritaron los bromistas Zedong tomándose de las manos y dando saltitos con estrellitas en los ojos.

Repentinamente le recordaron a Tomoyo, con esa jovialidad en la mirada y con la mente llena de ideas. Aunque las de Tomoyo no eran tan locas, pero sin duda eran muy parecidos.

Chu sonrió discretamente, esos chicos si que disfrutaban de las detenciones y los regaños, lo que les esperaba en el almuerzo. De seguro no tocaran el gong en todo el día y el Director los tendría en detención durante meses.

-"¡¡Rápido Chu!"-grito Tian, mientras se despojaba de su ropa, tirando los pantalones del gi sobre Kenishi, quien se sonrojo sin desearlo. Mao hizo lo suyo, quedando en calzoncillos y tomando los trajes de repuesto que tenían en un improvisado armario. En un santiamén quedaron limpios, el olor del fango desapareció del cuerpo del mayor de los gemelos, algún hechizo de seguro.

-"¡Creo que estos te quedan Kenny, date prisa!"-le arrojo unos pantalones y un saco. –"Siempre nos dan trajes demás y cuando nos quedamos aquí, los guardamos como reserva, nadie notara la diferencia..."-

Los hombres eran tan desinhibidos, carecían de todo pudor. Eso ya lo había notado muchas veces, pero jamás lo había experimentado así. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo acostumbrarse, pero nadie le quitaba la buena vista que tenia. Muchas de las chicas que ella conocía matarían por observar a los hombres en calzoncillos o tener la oportunidad de entrar a las duchas con ellos, aunque Kenishi no lo deseara, se sentía afortunado.

Tian le tendió el brazo a su linda mascota, quien llena de migajas y restos de galletas, trepo como si fuera la rama de un árbol y se sostuvo con fuerza; lista para lo que fuera... una ardillita encantadora a los ojos de cualquiera, pero esencialmente kawaii ante Kenishi, que no tardaba en abrazar a la linda Niza...

Olvidando sus pensamientos tan femeninos, se dio a la tarea de cambiarse, cerrando los ojos con discreción y dándoles la espalda; así todos pensarían que era tímido y no que era una mujer... creo que nadie sospecharía que él era ella...

Invocando un leve hechizo de limpieza que basto para deshacerse del fango que hacia café el color azabache de su cabello, quedo limpio y listo...

Niza los había abandonado cuando llegaron al cuarto, restregándose en los tobillos de Kenny como despedida, pero entreteniéndose con un trozo de pizza que encontró por ahí.

Mao tuvo que correr para conseguir un par de zapatos y así, emprendieron el camino hacia el comedor, siendo saludados por lo pasillos y unas cuantas veces felicitados.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"¿Escuchaste eso Xiao?"-Eriol movía un pie, sentado en el sofá del cuarto del ambarino.-"Esos gemelos Zedong..."-

-"Son unos idiotas..."-odiaba no poder dormir, odiaba que el día estuviera tan resplandeciente, odiaba que todo saliera como a él le disgustaba. Incluso había empezado a odiar su malhumor.

La noticia que Tontin y Gruñón le habían dado lo dejo helado unos momentos, había mantenido su mente tranquila, pero la incansable imagen de 'ella-él' estaba en sus pensamientos.

Y ahora esos estúpidos chiquillos bromistas volverían el desayuno una eterna sarta de regaños. Con lo que le gustaba ver a su tío de mal humor...

-"¿Estas bien?"-ese Hiragisawa se traía algo. Estaba utilizando ese tono de voz misterioso, con ese toque de irónico y socarrón que solo él podía utilizar. Le entrecerró la mirada intentando descifrar sus gestos, pero elimino la idea. Estaba cansado y no quería lidiar con él, al menos no el día de hoy.

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"-acabó de ponerse el saco y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla.

Eriol se puso de pie, recorriendo siempre a su lado los pasillos de los dormitorios.

-"Te ves un poco cansado..."-la risita que soltó después de su comentario no hizo mas que irritar al ambarino, quien asesino mentalmente al ingles y siguió caminando sin responderle. –"Puede que la batalla del lunes te dejara así, Katsura..."-

-"No te atrevas a mencionarlo..."-le interrumpió dándole una mirada fiera y tan bravía que asustaba. Llena de ira y odio.

Eriol volvió a reír. Esos dos si que se habían creado enemistad muy rápidamente.

-"Como tu digas..."-

Xiao Lang no sabia con certeza como es que se había hecho tan cercano al ingles, tal vez su insistencia o el simple hecho de que lo persiguiera desde que entro al ESCO. Lo había alejado miles de veces, gritándole improperios y demás groserías, pero nada había servido. Se había metido en su vida, clavándose como una espina que cada vez hunde mas, pero que no sabes si deseas sacarla o simplemente dejarla ahí. Había momentos en que agradecía ese extraño compañerismo que había entre ellos, pero en mas de una ocasión había deseado aplastar su cabeza y cerrarle la boca a golpes.

Imágenes de él, matando a Hiragisawa lo tranquilizaron –de nuevo- y pudo contestar los saludos que los demás alumnos le daban.

Eriol con su eterna sonrisa, acomodo sus lentes y tomo asiento.

Como no se molestarían en tocar el gong dos veces mas, todos esperaron entre cuchicheos y reclamos que incluían a Tian y Mao, reconocidos bromistas.

El pelirrojo Liao se mantenía pensativo, había algo en el chico nuevo que lo tenia inquieto. Odiaba que acaparara la atención siendo ese el tercer día de clases. Restregándole sus poderes a media escuela, pero llevando su reputación al suelo al tener a ese par de cotorras como amigos. Además del mustio de Chu que parecía no romper un plato. Había algo que le decía que debía investigar al nuevo compañero y poder estar un poco tranquilo. Miro de reojo al joven que estaba sentado a su lado y miles de ideas surgieron en su mente, el chico correspondió las miradas de complicidad y asintió. Sonrieron sardónicamente al verlos entrar, caminando lentamente.

-"Ya llegaron..."-susurraron algunos chicos. Unos con orgullo -ya que aspiraban a ser como ellos-, pero otro tantos –la mayoría- los miraba con repulsión, además de tener un nivel mágico inferior y ser de clanes poco importantes, se daban a la tarea de estropear las instalaciones; lo que no entendían era porque no los expulsaban de una vez.

Mientras los cuatro chicos buscaban lugares, todos guardaron silencio, incluso algunos aguantaron la respiración al ver al Director Xiao Won Li, atravesar el umbral, con la mirada fija en dos personas.

-"Buenos días tengan todos..."-saludo cordialmente, escuchando sus pasos por el silencio tan sepulcral que se vivía. –"Jóvenes Zedong pónganse de pie por favor..."-su tono tan neutral daba escalofríos.

Como autómatas, los aludidos se levantaron, haciendo un sonido seco con sus sillas. Miles de ojos de todos colores fueron a dar al cuerpo de Mao y Tian quienes sonreían nerviosos.

-"Bueno jóvenes, creo que lo que sucedió hace unos minutos tiene su sello. Además de que encontraron varios sapos mágicos sin vida..."-Kenishi se estremeció. ¡De verdad habían matado a los sapos! –"...espero pasen a mi oficina después de todas sus clases, y claro, el Sr. Yuan y el Sr. Katsura les harán compañía, ya que aclararemos unas cosas... culpables hasta demostrar su inocencia, creo que eso ya lo saben todos..."-su mirada se desvió a los últimos mencionados. –"Espero todos tengan relojes ya que el día de hoy no habrá gong y no se perdonaran los retrasos. Tengan buen provecho..."-siguió caminando hasta su mesa, cuando los escalofriantes espíritus ya servían la comida.

Tian y Mao se sentaron, sonriendo internamente. Ya que el grado de enojo de su lindo Director no era mucho, por lo que esperaban tres o cuatro meses de detención, sin contar las labores a las que serian sometidos. De seguro los verían sirviendo el desayuno en algún momento.

Kenishi suspiro, no llevaba ni una semana y ya era toda una celebridad en esa escuela. Cerro los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor en su hombro, y agradeció que nadie lo noto ya que esa era una de las consecuencias de la pelea con Xiao Lang Li. Se estremeció al pronunciar ese nombre y sin desearlo rompió sus palillos.

Apenándose un poco ya que había llamado la atención de las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos. Sonrió levemente y escondió debajo de la servilleta la obra de su crimen y tomo otro par de un montoncillo que estaba en medio de la gran mesa.

Desviando su mirada se topo con unos enigmáticos ojos azul-grisáceo, que pertenecían a la reencarnación de Clow. Su querido amigo Eriol, quien le sonrió saludándolo con la cabeza, a lo que Kenishi asintió rememorando su estancia en la Primaria Tomoeda, sus mentiras al compás de las de Yamasaki y esa presencia tan encantadora que le hacia honor a su nacionalidad inglesa. Con esa alusión caballeresca que no se veía desde el siglo XVIII, pero que Eriol llevaba tatuada en su frente... un eterno caballero...

Casi sin quererlo desvió su mirada a la persona que se sentaba a lado de Hiragisawa, le rechinaron los dientes al apretarlos tanto. Con esa cara tan relajada, pero con el ceño siempre fruncido. Comía lentamente, sin prestar atención a que era observado por el insistente Kenishi, quien a pesar de su repentina antipatía para con el ambarino, seguía preguntándose los motivos de su cambio.

Cerro los ojos unos segundos y de pronto se traslado a otro lugar. Una oscuridad absoluta y solo una mirada penetrante, ese escalofrió que se siente en el momento en que alguien te mira fijamente. Incluso la piel se le erizo por la fría ventisca que azotaba el lugar.

Sintiéndose intimidado, busco con ansias la mirada que lo cohibía, embriagándose al ver el color violeta-rojizo que no dejaba de mirarlo. No podía distinguir lo que pasaba, como si se hubiera transportado, ahora estaba frente a un escritorio, donde una hoja doblada en tres partes yacía en espera de algo. Extrañado por la necesidad de tocar la hoja se acerco a ella, sintiéndola romperse cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos.

Escucho gritos, muchos gritos de dolor que partían el alma solo de escucharlos. Sintió ganas de llorar y vio como su hechizo era refutado y aparecía Sakura, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente.

Sintió miedo al abrir lo ojos de nuevo, nadie se había dado cuenta del viaje que había dado su mente. Sufrió aun mas miedo al percibir que su piel seguía erizada y ese escalofrió que parecía eterno. Guardando su imagen como Sakura llorando.

Parpadeo un par de veces mas, hasta que pudo continuar comiendo sin notar que Eriol Hiragisawa había dejado sus palillos unos momentos para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, al parecer, preocupado.

Cuando daba los últimos bocados sintió una mirada sobre si, puso sus palillos de lado, se limpio las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta y respondió la mirada que lo azoraba. Topándose con los ojos verdes del co-protagonista de la batalla en la que él había sido el protagonista.

Esa mirada implicaba algo. ¿Un reto talvez?...

No. En esa mirada se estaba declarando la guerra, convirtiéndolos en enemigos; como la sal y el azúcar. Nunca juntos; como el agua y el aceite. Pero siempre uno tras el otro; como la noche y el día.

Sus mirada se tornaron fieras, enfrentando sus auras una contra la otra. A veces parecía que el lobo rabioso terminaba con ese zorro de mirada verde, pero lo que no sabían era que el zorro era mas astuto, convirtiendo eso en una batalla que duraría de por vida. O hasta que alguno se rindiera.

Pero era mas probable que el cielo se pusiera fucsia.

Se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, caminando lentamente entre los clásicos pisotones y empujones que caracterizan a la multitud. Al parecer nadie notaba la hostilidad entre ellos, esos rayitos que había cada que estaban cerca, repeliéndose como los polos idénticos de un imán. Aunque solo faltara girarlos para que se atrajeran. Simples leyes de la Física.

Dejando su pelea de miradas para después, Xiao Lang camino entre la multitud que lo dejaba pasar sin chistar.

-"Solo falta que te besen los pies cuando pases..."-los siempre molestos comentarios de Hiragisawa.

-"..."-con el humor que tenia, prefería dejarlo de lado y mojarse la cara para conseguir un poco de vitalidad. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir y si seguía así, pronto parecería cadáver viviente. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todo ese respeto se lo había ganado a pulso y sin ser ególatra, se lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo seria el Jefe del Comité del Concilio por lo que debían tenerle respeto aunque no lo quisieran.

Con ese pensamiento camino por el solitario pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Como cuando niño, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y siguió con paso aun mas lento. Percibiendo una presencia delante suyo; bajó la mirada del blanco techo y se encontró con Katsura, Kenishi Katsura. Quien lo mirada desde el umbral de su puerta, recién abierta. Dejo caer sus manos, restándole importancia a la mirada inquisitiva y furiosa que su compañero de habitación le daba y entro a su cuarto. Cerrando lentamente e ignorándolo como si su existencia no turbara en absoluto sus pensamientos. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba!.

Dio unos pasos dentro de su extensa habitación. Se quito los zapatos y con ellos el saco. Mostrando el inmaculado blanco de su camisa. Mientras caminaba se talló los ojos con insistencia. Tratando de eliminar ese escozor que había sentido de repente. Maldiciendo por lo alto, cuando su dedo chiquito del pie se fue a estampar contra el borde del buró.

Hastiado por esa mañana tan sosa que estaba llevando, sin mas emoción que el maullido de los hermanos Zedong y la incasable burla de Hiragisawa. Casi sin notarlo su vida estaba arrullándose por la monotonía. Dejando que toda clase de emociones divertidas y ya yendo muy lejos al llamarlas emociones, quedaran en algún baúl que se fue con la ultima recolección de basura.

Pero su vida no podía ser divertida y aun menos estar llena de emociones. Debía mantener su postura, aplastar a quien se atreviera a tocarlo y terminar con aquel que lo pudiera hacer perder su rol. Poniendo en el numero uno de su lista a Katsura.

Esa basurita que se metió en su ojo lo estaba fastidiando mas de lo normal, incluso su ojo derecho dejaba que algunas insulsas e inútiles lagrimas intentaran limpiarlo. Fracasando en su intento y dejando irritado y rojo su órgano ocular.

Rezagando sus pensamientos para otro momento, o mejor dicho para otra vida. Continuo con el caminar por su habitación, resintiendo el dolor en su dedo, pero con la convicción de meter la cabeza en lavabo y refrescarse.

Eran tan pocas las cosas que de verdad lo complacían. La lluvia, siendo una de sus favoritas no había dado señales de hacerle compañía esa mañana. Pero todavía faltaba tiempo para la tarde y tal vez fuera una posibilidad, al menos una ligera y refrescante lluvia.

Con la mente en el limbo, entro al baño y cumplió su recóndito deseo de hundir su rostro en la fría agua del lavabo, conteniendo la respiración por varios minutos. Sintiendo gran calidez a pesar de la baja temperatura del liquido.

Mojando una parte de su cabello, que de inmediatamente se pego a su rostro, dejando que el agua escurriera por su barbilla e inevitablemente mojara su camisa blanca, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Por lo que se la quito, acompañada de sus pantalones.

Observo su reflejo y esa sombra leve que enmarcaba su falta de sueño en los últimos días, pero eso no era mucho para él. Normalmente dormía dos o tres horas, por lo que la falta de sueño no lo afectaba mucho.

Recordó la ausencia de su libro de Artes Naturales y recorrió su habitación hasta llegar a la sala común, donde para su desgracia se encontraba su compañero...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Kenishi no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio al ver a Xiao Lang entrar a la sala. Sufriendo de la falta de atención mutua, cada uno se dedico a la suyo.

Tal vez si hubiera mirado bien al ambarino se habría sonrojado. Con la naturalidad de un Dios Griego se movía de una lado al otro, buscando el libro que se supone debería estar ahí. Lo había visto el día de ayer pero no quiso llevárselo porque su compañero había entrado en el recinto, haciendo que el lugar se tornara tan pequeño que asfixiaba, por lo que salió de ahí sin libro.

Pero lo que lo hacia parecido a un Dios Griego era la escasa ropa que llevaba, estando en calzoncillos y calcetines acompañado de esa toalla que rodeaba sus hombros desnudos, enmarcando el significado de gloria en su sola existencia. Con algunas gotas, deslizándose en su torso, sensual, adonis y provocativo. Todo lo que una mujer necesitaba en ese bello cuerpo castaño.

Kenishi ni lo miro, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y había decidido buscar alguna información sobre la carta que tenia en su poder, esa carta que se tornaba mas misteriosa por cada parte que lograba comprender. Mordió el borde de su lápiz, haciendo un sonido rechinante cada vez que lo repetía, siendo lo suficientemente molesto para el castaño quien había visto el libro sobre el escritorio donde Katsura estaba leyendo.

Mientras decidía que hacer, examino los objetos que su compañero... tenia esparcidos por todo el escritorio. Unos cuantos libros de las materias que cursaban, otros de años anteriores. Unos cuadernos abiertos y algunos con las hojas dobladas. Podía ver también, una hoja... que mas parecía un recorte antiguo por lo amarillento de su color. Llamándole la atención mas de lo indicado, por lo que recorrió los estantes de libros hasta posarse detrás de Kenishi y poder ver con mas claridad la hoja.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?"-le pregunto arisco. Dándose la vuelta y estallando colores rojos en su rostro al ver a Xiao Lang vestido, o mejor dicho, desvestido de esa forma. El palpitar de su corazón se acelero tanto que temió morir de un infarto. Tosió para tranquilizar su respiración y bajo la mirada, regresando a sus libros.

-"No"-respondió el castaño, ignorando la cara que su antagonista había puesto.

Sin pedirle permiso, tomo el libro que estaba debajo de algunos otros y se dispuso a salir.

-"Es mi libro..."-el ambarino se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y levantando el libro.

-"¿Tú libro...?"-enmarco sus cejas.

-"Estaba con _mis _libros, por lo que creo que es _mi _libro..."-se puso de pie. Señalando el objeto con la mano y haciéndolo levitar hacia si. Al notar el uso de magia, Xiao Lang estiro su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, mirándose fijamente mientras lo hacían.

-"No veo tu nombre en ningún lugar..."-cada uno apretaba su puño, intentando que el pobre libro tuviera un solo dueño.

-"No creo que este dentro de sus cualidades el robo, ¿o si _Superior?_"-fuego contra fuego.

-"Estaba en _mi _habitación, no creo que eso sea robo..."-atrajo mas para si el libro. Haciendo que crujiera por la presión que le estaban ejerciendo.

-"Temo recordarle que esta también es _mi _habitación..."-

Ellos podrían seguir eternamente, ya que el poder de uno no superaba al otro. Pero el que no pudo resistir fue el antiguo libro que en el ultimo movimiento se despasto frente a ellos, pero aun así no se rindieron.

Retorciendo el puño Kenishi tomo ventaja, casi tocando el libro. Pero Li no se iba a quedar tranquilo. De una fuerte ráfaga el tratado atravesó la habitación quedando cerca de él.

-"Yo lo vi primero..."-habló el oji-verde haciendo que la inocente obra de Artes Naturales perdiera unas cuantas paginas.

Al ver los destrozos que le habían ocasionado al libro, Li desistió.

-"Tienes razón... quédatelo..."-dejo de ejercer su poder sobre el libro, por lo que éste perdió, aun mas hojas.

Notando la falsedad en sus palabras, Kenishi hizo que lo que quedaba del libro golpeara al Superior Li, sintiendo tristeza al notar que su ataque había sido desviado.

-"No, mejor quédatelo tú, parece que te hace mas falta..."-la sonrisa victorioso que había sobre los labios de Kenishi desapareció al ver a la improvisada arma que Xiao Lang intentaba estampar sobre su rostro.

-"Tómalo como un regalo de mi bienvenida de mi parte..."-y sonriendo tomo el pomo de la puerta, saliendo de la sala común.

-"No gracias..."-alcanzó a escuchar en el momento en que el cadáver del tratado sobre la Naturaleza se hacia pedazos frente a él, llenando de virutas toda su habitación.

Sintiendo que la furia hacía explosión en su cabeza, miro el reloj de su pared, abriendo los ojos demás al notar que ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Maldiciendo el nombre de Kenishi Katsura, omitió la basura que había en su cuarto y se metió a su armario para buscar su uniforme y salir corriendo.

Ya no había gente en los pasillos, nadie pudo ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas por correr como nunca lo había hecho. Escucho pasos que lo seguían, rápidamente se acercaban a él. De seguro su compañero Katsura lo seguía. Doblo la esquina en los salones de intermedio, topándose con el prefecto que sin dudarlo lo intento detener.

-"Lo siento Sr. Quo... tengo prisa..."-le dijo sin dejar de correr. De seguro lo sancionaría después. Eso si que era insólito, un Li llegando tarde, un Li siendo sancionado... ¿Qué acaso el mundo giraba al revés?. Sonrió internamente al ver que su compañero de cuarto si se detuvo al escuchar la llamada de atención.

Faltaba poco, su salón de Uso de los Elementos no estaba mas que a dos puertas mas adelante. Avanzo lentamente, alisando la chaqueta de su traje y tranquilizando su respiración de un largo suspiro. Pensó en abrir un hoyo e introducirse sin llamar la atención del Profesor Chii, a pesar de ser de mas edad de la que aparentaba –siete u ocho años- había algo misterioso en su historia, solo sabia que había estudiado en el ESCO al mismo tiempo que su tío por lo que tenían casi la misma edad, y su tío ya no era un joven. Utilizando su poder abrió un diminuto orificio en la pared para poder saber que es lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Perfecto, el maestro no parecía estar ahí...

Con cuidado y confiando que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase lo denunciara, hizo mas grande el orificio de la pared y escurrió su cuerpo a través de el. Como un vil ladrón, pero prefería eso a recibir un castigo... su reputación estaba en juego.

Algunos lo notaron, pero como si nada estuviera pasando seguían atendiendo algunas de las indicaciones que el maestro –quien flotaba en una esfera en la esquina del salón- les daba, anotando algunas cosas en sus libretas.

-"El manejo del tiempo es lo mas divertido del mundo..."-se escuchaba decir al profesor, quien traía una paleta en su mano derecha y flotaba con una sonrisa descomunal. –"En esta burbuja yo mantengo el nivel del tiempo que deseo, pero si la expando..."-siguiendo sus ordenes la amarillenta burbuja aumento su circunferencia, abarcando casi un cuarto del aula. –"Puedo tener problemas en el manejo de la energía..."-

Xiao Lang no se había movido de su lugar, permaneciendo pegado a la pared en espera de poder moverse mas libremente. Rodó los ojos al ver al diminuto maestro dar volteretas en su burbuja de tiempo. Pero maldijo un nombre... un solo nombre.

Un estruendoso ruido hizo que todos volvieran... Katsura había hecho lo mismo que él, abriendo un hoyo en la pared, pero no contó con que el castaño estaba justamente delante y sin desearlo choco con el ambarino tirándolo y con él... un trío de mesas que permanecían vacías.

-"Me da gusto que el Sr. Li y el Sr. Katsura llegaran a mi clase..."-pronuncio el maestro, acercándoseles.

Nadie mas hablo, ni siquiera una risa... nadie podía burlarse de Xiao Lang y por lo visto tampoco de Kenishi.

-"Lo sentimos mucho Profesor..."-hablo Kenny levantándose de encima del castaño y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Rechazando el ofrecimiento la retiro de un golpe.

-"No necesito tu ayuda y habla por ti estúpido..."-susurro entre dientes, haciendo que el chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache se estremeciera por lo que eso significaba.

Ya de pie, ambos se inclinaron ante el diminuto maestro.

-"Esta bien... se los perdonare por esta vez, pero me temo que tendrán que trabajar juntos esta clase y el resto del año... ya armamos los equipos y ustedes no estaban..."-susurro divertido.

Toda la escuela estaba enterada de la rivalidad que existía entre ellos, así que seria divertido jugar con sus sentimientos, llevándolos al limite y ¿por qué no?... torturar sus almas un poco...

El ceño en la cara del castaño se acentuó aun mas. Buscando a Hiragisawa con la mirada, quien le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza señalando al pelirrojo de Liao como su pareja. Cerrando los ojos irritado, camino hasta una de las mesas y se sentó... seguido por Kenishi quien se sentía nervioso y muy tonto.

-"Continuemos con la clase..."-sugirió el maestro. –"Ahora tendrán que encerrar a sus compañeros en una burbuja de tiempo y moverla a través del salón hasta que puedan controlar por completo su tamaño... ¡vamos...!"-aplaudió un par de veces y sentó en su escritorio, desatando su corbata y saboreando su deliciosa paleta. –'Veamos de que son capaces juntos...-pensó viendo que todos se disponían a seguir su orden menos la ultima pareja.

-"¿Tú o yo?"-pregunto Kenishi al notar que el castaño ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

-"Tú... por supuesto..."-sin pedirle ni su permiso, ni su aceptación. Lo levanto del suelo con un giro de sus manos dejándolo lo mas cercano del techo posible, incluso dándole algunos golpes contra el mismo.

Era divertido hacerlo, así que volvió a mover su mano e hizo que se estrellara contra el techo, dañando levemente el brazo izquierdo al oji-verde quien solo entrecerró la mirada y sonrió.

-"Haber si puedes con esto..."-susurro dentro de su encarcelamiento. Movió los labios y otra burbuja se creo dentro de la que Xiao Lang manipulaba. Creciendo poco a poco, alcanzo la otra burbuja amarilla, haciendo que se expandiera con velocidad, ocasionando que el castaño doblara sus brazos con cansancio...

-"Maldito..."-contrarrestando su hechizo, trato de reducir la esfera.

Mao, Tian y Chu observaban boquiabiertos, eso si que se estaba poniendo muy feo para su mas reciente amigo. Ser enemigo de un Li solo significaba muerte...

Kenishi se divertía de lo lindo en esa burbuja. Incluso se dio el lujo de darle una mirada pedante al ambarino quien dejaba que una gota de sudor escurriera por su cara y se estrellara contra la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-"Eres bastante listo..."-dijo entre dientes al sentir la presión de ambas burbujas sobre si. –"Intentas utilizar mi propio poder contra mi..."-y sin inmutarse, movió los labios y su burbuja se volvió azul celeste, volviéndose como un perro hambriento que empezó a absorber la burbuja amarilla del chino.

-"Interesante..."-susurro Eriol mientras levitaba en la perfecta y controlada burbuja que el pelirrojo Liao había creado. Miro a Xiao Lang quien se mordía el labio, intentando controlar el poder, notó su sonrisa y él mismo protegió su burbuja, algo haría explosión en segundos.

-"Presumido..."-pensó Xiao Lang, en el momento en que su burbuja amarilla era absorbida por completo. Algo raro paso, porque Kenishi perdió el control de su esfera. Haciendo que se expandiera rápidamente por todo el salón, regalando ligeras, pero muy dolorosas descargas al chico oji-verde. Haciendo que su cuerpo adolorido resintiera sobre todo en el hombro.

El castaño sonreía con cinismo. Todos lo observaban, incluido el maestro, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Ese hechizo era muy peligroso, un paso en falso y todo el poder que el ambarino controlaba, saldría disipado, causando un daño a toda el aula.

-"Joven Li..."-escucho la delgada voz de su maestro.

-"Si..."-y sin mas trabajo que un movimiento de manos, empezó a reducir la burbujilla que elevo a Kenishi de nuevo y así como llego desapareció.

Un sonido seco, un quejido y luego silencio...

-"Upss... se me escapo..."-afirmó Xiao Lang, con una sonrisa juguetona. Miro con desprecio al oji-verde que se sobaba el trasero por la fuerte y repentina caída.

-"Bueno... chicos, esto es todo por hoy... nos vemos en la siguiente clase y repasen un poco sobre levitación y elementos rocosos..."-

El chico Li fue el primero en salir del salón, caminando entre laureles, con la corona ya puesta y con un _round_ a su favor. Hiragisawa se acerco a él con lentitud, con esa sonrisa tatuada en su rostro albino e ingles. Mostrando sus dientes perfectos y blanquecinos, aunque con el aura de misterio que siempre lo acompañaba, pero que ahora se mostraba mas espeluznante que otros días. Parecía mas que nada divertido con los sucesos que acaba de presenciar, lo que nadie sabia era que no había esperado menos de la reunión de esos antiguos amantes, que ahora, sin duda... eran enemigos.

-"¿A qué se debió eso?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"El espectáculo que diste hace unos momentos... además de que llegaste tarde..."-

-"Si quisiera que alguien me reprendiera, te aseguro que habría ido a la estúpida reunión en la mañana... y si no tienes algo mas _alegre _que contarme, por favor... regálame unos minutos de silencio, me duele la cabeza."-

-"Como digas futuro _Jefe_"-guardo silencio. Pero no quito su sonrisa socarrona, tratando de indagar en los múltiples gestos que su compañero realizaba, dejando como conclusión que ese año y los siguientes, estarían llenos de aventuras... odio y mucho dolor. Pero al menos... no para él.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"¿Estas bien Kenny?"-lo ayudaron al levantarse.

-"Ese maldito..."-

-"Shhhh... no digas eso en voz alta. Kenishi de verdad nos preocupa tu salud física y mental. Si alguien descubre que puedes ser un obstáculo para el Superior, no dudaran en eliminarte. ¿Me entiendes?"-Mao y Tian lo rodeaban para que nadie lo viera.

-"No sabes lo que es meterte con un Li. Nadie nunca lo hace..."-Chu asintió, apoyando los comentarios de sus locochones amigos.

-"Es mejor que andes con cuidado Kenny..."-

-"Esta bien..."-aunque nada, ni nadie podría sacar esos pensamientos asesinos, sangrientos y sádicos que apuntaban hacia un solo blanco con el apellido mas renombrado de la comunidad mágica y con ese nombre que infundía temor en todos sus compañeros. Aunque a él solo le ocasionara rabia. Puro e infinito odio.

Ahora que recordaba –mientras caminaban por los pasillos mas inhabitados del lugar- no tenia libro de "Artes Naturales"... casi sin desearlo dio un fuerte golpe al acordarse como había quedado su pobre e inofensivo, además de inocente libro.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-cuestiono Chu al oji-verde que caminaba a su lado.

-"No tengo libro de Naturaleza..."-

La clase anterior les habían dado su planta, que seria su proyecto de final de año, pero ahora tomarían clases teóricas en ese apestoso salón en el que había sufrido el lunes pasado.

-"Deberías correr a la biblioteca auxiliar, ahí te prestan los libros por el transcurso de la clase, aunque tienes que regresarlos después porque forman parte de la reserva..."-le informo Mao, mientras revisaba que en su maleta estuviera el tratado de ciencias.

-"¿Dónde esta?"-

-"En el piso siguiente, esta al final del pasillo. La atiende el prefecto Quo... pero date prisa... no creo que el profesor Feng Mo se vuelva a perder..."-a todos les escurrió una gota por la nuca, recordando que ni el mismo maestro supo llegar al salón.

-"Te guardaremos un puesto..."-Kenishi emprendió la carrera, aunque solo tenia que subir un par de escaleras.

-"Esta bien..."

Caminando con rapidez, recorrió el pasillo, leyendo un letrerito dorado con el titulo de "Sr. Quo...". Toco un par de veces y arrugo la frente.

-"Un momento por favor joven Katsura..."-había otro alumno en el lugar. –"No quiero verlo de nuevo corriendo por los pasillos Sr. Li, tiene modales y no me gustaría reprenderlo..."-

El ambarino se mantenía serio ante las recomendaciones del prefecto quien le entregaba un pequeño recibo y un libro igual al que había destrozado hace unas horas... –"Márchese ya, no debe llegar tarde a sus clases y no olvide entregar el libro puntualmente."-Xiao Lang asintió levemente y paso a lado de Kenishi quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-"Dígame Sr. Katsura... ¿qué desea?"-se acomodo los lentes con la mano izquierda. Haciendo que el chico de cabellera azabache desviara la mirada hacia él.

-"Quisiera un libro de Artes Naturales para avanzado por favor..."-

-"Déjeme revisar..."-estiro su mano y un holograma apareció ante él, oprimió algunas cosas en el aire y una búsqueda de archivos corrió ante sus ojos. –"Lo siento mucho, el joven Li se ha llevado el ultimo... ¿seguro que no había alguno en su sala común...?"-le regalo una risita nerviosa, se acomodo el cabello y negó. –"Bueno, entonces buscare alguno... pero no lo tendré hasta la tarde... venga a verme cuando terminen las clases, antes de la cena..."-Kenishi se inclino en agradecimiento y salió del cuarto.

Levantando su brazo izquierdo reviso su reloj y corrió el resto del camino, ya era un poco tarde.

Cuando estaba llegando, el profesor le paso al lado, con ese aroma a fertilizante y rosas que no era nada combinable.

-"¿Cómo esta joven Katsura?"-

-"Bien profesor..."-levanto el tirante de su maleta y continuo caminando.

Topándose con la puerta del salón el desaliñado maestro giro el pomo y entro. Dejando caer sus libros en el escritorio, acallando los animados comentarios del alumnado.

-"Buenos días..."-

-"Buenos días profesor..."-

Kenishi estaba a punto de pasar a tomar asiento, cuando la grave voz del extravagante maestro lo reprendió.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-

-"Katsura Kenishi Profesor Mo..."-

-"¿Y qué esta haciendo aquí Sr. Katsura...?"-el oji-verde levanto una ceja. ¿Qué le estaba sucedió al profesor?... hace solo unos minutos lo había saludado.

-"Eh... esta es mi clase Señor..."-

-"¿Esta seguro?"-le entrecerró los ojos, arqueando las cejas.

-"Si profesor..."-parpadeo varias veces para comprobar la veracidad de las imágenes que veía. Ese profesor si que estaba un poco trastocado, o bien, no sembraba cosas que fueran muy legales... ¿quién sabe?. "Problemas de drogadicción en el ESCO" seria un titular muy renombrado en el periódico escolar...

Sonrió por la locura de sus comentarios y espero que el profesor indagara en su memoria y lo dejara pasar...

-"¿Qué esta esperando señor Katsura?... ¿una invitación formal?"-era de esperarse que el salón soltara la carcajada ante el comentario sarcástico del profesor... pero nada sucedió. Algunas sonrisas en los rostros pero nada llamativo. Solo llevaba tres días en esa escuela y ya infundía respeto.

Camino entre las mesas hasta posarse a lado de Chu y notar que su lugar no tenia banco. El chico chino le señalo uno que yacía a lado del Superior Li...

-"¿Qué esta haciendo joven?"-la voz del maestro se mostraba molesta...

-"Eh, necesitaba un banco..."-se inclino para tomar el susodicho objeto y regresar a su mesa...

-"¡Siéntese!"-

Emprendía el camino hacia la mesa delantera.

-"¡Siéntese!"-

Solo faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a su lugar.

-"Siéntese donde esta Sr. Katsura... no creo que el joven Li tenga inconvenientes..."-

Se detuvo en seco... dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejo su banco a lado del lindo e inigualable _Superior Li _ y respiro resignado...

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en ponerlos juntos?...

Karma... sin duda había algo místico en esos equipitos... o como sea que se le llamara a esos intolerables y repetitivos enlaces en los que siempre tenia de pareja al afamado castaño.

-"Muchas gracias..."-suspiro el maestro tomando una tiza y escribiendo algunas frases en latín en la pizarra. –"Ahora... abran sus libros en la pagina doce... hablaremos sobre la importancia de..."-levantaron una mano. –"¿Si joven Hiragisawa?"-

-"¿Me permitiría ir al baño...?"-

-"Rápidamente por favor, ya perdimos media hora..."-

Eriol se levanto de su asiento, pasando detrás del castaño y de Kenishi a quien le sonrió alegremente. El profesor no espero a que saliera del aula para continuar escribiendo.

El castaño resoplo con molestia, pareciera que un hilo invisible lo unía a su molesto compañero de cuarto... pero ahora, con pesar tendría que atender su clase... repitió su suspiro molesto y abrió el dichoso libro en la pagina doce, observando los nombres científicos de las plantas y su función en el ambiente mágico.

-"¿Dígame Sr. Katsura?"-escupió con molestia el titular de la clase.

-"No pude encontrar un libro..."-miro de soslayo a su compañero. –"Y el prefecto no me conseguirá alguno hasta esta tarde..."-había utilizado el tono mas sutil y respetuoso que conocía... debía mostrarse humilde con sus maestros y además ese profesor no estaba de muy buen humor...

-"Lea con su compañero y por favor... cualquier otra duda que surja en su mente, preferiría que la guardara unos momentos..."-Kenishi asintió y se acerco a Xiao Lang, con una sonrisa inocente y cara de que no mataba una mosca. Abriendo mas sus ojos, mostrándose "angelical"...

-"Vamos _compañero _acerca el libro debemos leer juntos..."-los dientes del chico Li rechinaron, apretando la mandíbula y mostrando una mirada llena de furia que incluso cambio su tono a uno cobrizo...

En el ambiente se respiraba hostilidad... tanta que hasta costaba respirar.

Mao Tian y Chu rezaban internamente por la larga vida de su oji-verde compañero... se estaba metiendo con familias que eran consideradas las mas violentas e importantes de toda China... TODA China. Como el latín no era su fuerte prefirieron platicar en voz baja.

-"Creo que Kenny va a tener problemas..."-

-"No son solo problemas Tian, estamos hablando de un Li..."-

-"¡Silencio jóvenes!"-

Un efímero momento de calma.

-"Pero él no ha hecho nada..."-

-"Eso lo sabemos Chu, pero es un Li..."-

-"¡Los tres jóvenes parlanchines háganme el favor de salir de mi clase... harán el reporte de este tema y me lo entregaran en nuestra próxima clase...!"-Chu, Mao y Tian se pusieron de pie, tomando sus mochilas y abandonando el salón seguidos de cerca por la mirada que Kenishi. –"Joven Liao lea el primer párrafo..."-

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"Tu tuviste la culpa Mao..."-

No es que fuera la primera vez que los sacaban de una clase, pero era el tercer día... habían roto su propio reto.

Caminaban por el pasillo, topándose con el Superior Hiragisawa quien mantenía una conversación con tres de los siete dirigentes del concilio. Su semblante siempre sereno mostraba una arruga en medio de la frente, haciendo que su albino rostro se tornara inquieto.

-"No se preocupen señores, intentare hacer algo..."-con una inclinación como despedida siguió su camino, regresando por los pasos de los "tres mosqueteros".

Sin mirarlos, ni saludarlos siquiera, se perdió por el eterno pasillo.

-"El Superior Hiragisawa se veía extraño..."-

-"No se que es lo que esta pasando... pero lo averiguare..."-algo que casi nadie sabia, era que Chu, además de ser serio, reservado y muy callado, era el único que podía conseguir información sobre cualquiera en esa escuela. No importaba cuan secreto fuera, siempre hay alguien que sabe y esa persona es la que Chu sabia manipular.

-"Siempre que dices eso me asustas..."-una leve risa y luego pasos acelerados. El prefecto Quo se acercaba y si los veía los castigaría durante mas tiempo. A decir verdad no estaban seguros que el tiempo les alcanzara para cubrir las horas que el director ya les había asignado el lunes pasado por el incidente con los eructos de Liao.

Se escondieron en un salón deshabitado, cerrando la puerta y dejando que las cuatro paredes escondieran su platica sobre lo extraño que era que Kenishi entrara de repente, imaginando cosas muy divertidas y otras con un toque serio, que rayaba en el cinismo de ese humor tan extravagante que poseían los gemelos Zedong.

En cada una de sus mentes había distintas teorías, ideas e incluso falacias que se enroscaban en una trenza que cada uno intentaba explicar. Con la alegría que les había causado un nuevo compañero, se habían olvidado de los misterioso que era, en esos días de convivencia solo sabían su nombre y que era japonés, nada mas...

Pero había algo en él, un sentimiento de confianza inspiradora, simplemente no sabían porque, pero se había convertido en uno de sus amigos con rapidez... casi con la misma rapidez con la que se había vuelto el enemigo del Superior Li.

Un par de silenciosos momentos le siguieron a su platica interior, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo del pupitre, pensando en quien sabe que cosas, mirando el techo blanco y haciendo planes para su primer día libre... o su primera escapada...

Sintieron el pasar rápido del tiempo, dejando esa seriedad para una alegre platica sobre la fiesta a la que irían el domingo. Observando el reloj que yacía sobre la pizarra que había sido victima de algunos garabatos, que por la juventud actual eran símbolos del arte callejero o simples formas de demostrar esa libertad de la que no era posible vivir en esa sociedad. Miraron la manera en que el tiempo fluye de las manos, poniéndose de pie para salir del aula abandonada. Esperando en el pasillo que su nuevo amigo los alcanzara, al menos les pasaría los apuntes del desquiciado maestro de Naturaleza.

Kenishi Katsura se detuvo antes sus compañeros con una extraña sonrisa, algo en él había cambiado en solo unos minutos.

-"¿Mao?"-

-"¿Qué sucede Kenny?"-

-"¿Saben donde esta el '_Ojo del dragón'?_"-Todos se quedaron absortos por la pregunta.

-"¡Claro que si Kenishi, es el lugar donde toda la crema y nata de la juventud estudiantil se reúne. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?..."-el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, regalándoles resplandecientes rayos, que eran incluso, cegadores...

-"¿Podemos salir de la escuela?"-los ojos azules de los gemelos Zedong resplandecieron con alegría.

-"No esperábamos que nos dijeras eso, pero debes saber que para los Zedong nunca hay imposibles... después de fútbol hay unas cuantas horas para realizar tareas antes de la cena y como hoy es miércoles no tienes clases regulatorias... te daremos un tour por Hong Kong como nunca antes..."-

-"Sabia que podía contar con ustedes..."-

Recordaron que tenían una reunión con el Director Won para recibir sus castigos, pero llegarían... llegarían.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"¿Qué fue todo eso Xiao?"-

-"No entiendo tu pregunta..."-todos los alumnos de las aulas por las que pasaban empezaban a salir, obedeciendo el imaginario campo de fuerza que rodeaba a los Superiores. Era como una barrera que impedía que los tocaran, como seres divinos que eran.

-"Claro que entiendes mi pregunta Xiao Lang... sabes que no podemos salir hasta el domingo..."-le dijo después de pasar el barullo.

-"No pensé que fueras tan _obediente _según escuche fuiste expulsado de esta escuela con anterioridad por no acatar las reglas... o deseas que siga refrescándote la memoria...-"-le entrecerró la mirada-"...Introducción de criaturas mágicas no permitidas... rompimiento de ciento cuarenta y cinco reglas..."-

-"¡Esta bien!... yo lo decía por tu bien..."-le interrumpió.

-"Nunca he necesitado que me protejan y hoy no será la excepción, además no creo que tu puedas protegerme de algo. Tú decides... vienes o te quedas _haciendo_ tus tareas..."-esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía y socarronamente, casi como Eriol mismo.

-"Sabes que nunca me dejaras atrás... iremos al ojo del dragón esta tarde..."-

No hubo necesidad de respuesta, con ellos casi nunca había necesidad de palabras; con todo el tiempo que llevaban de tratarse, era mas que obvio que el uno y el otro se conocieran. No digo que se llevaran bien, pero cuando alguien esta a tu lado durante años simplemente aprendes sus hábitos y respetas su espacio. Aunque para todo hay excepciones y Eriol no sabia lo que era espacio personal. Divirtiéndose con las desgracias de los demás, siendo su principal victima Xiao Lang Li...

La sonrisa de Eriol se acentuó al ver pasar a su lado a los hermanos Zedong, Chu y Kenishi quienes sonreirán con complicidad...

La enorme institución mágica, miles de aulas unidas con el solo fin educativo e instructivo de futuros hechiceros que mantendrían en alto el nombre de sus familias, el honor ante todo. Ante tu vida, ante tu felicidad... honor sobre las cosas mas importantes de la vida... "Sino tienes orgullo eres menos que un animal... incluso las bestias saben defender el suyo"...

A veces el orgullo es lo que nos mueve, nada nos puede hundir tanto o levantar en pedestales si no es el orgullo, palabra que simboliza el egocentrismo de las personas, la vanidad de los seres que rugen como fieras cuando algo, así sea lo mas mínimo, amenaza con destruir su honor... palabra de dioses, que los mortales interpretaron para si mismos...

Xiao Lang Li meditaba sobre su próxima escapada mientras escuchaba su clase de "Historia de la Magia"...

-"La Magia siempre ha existido, incluso antes de que el hombre pudiera ocuparla y manejarla, ésta ya estaba presente... herejía u obras del diablo era como se le nombraba..."-explicaba el profesor con lentitud y una voz tan arrulladora que a la media hora de clases mas de tres cuartos del salón ya dormía.

Xiao Lang miro su libreta de apuntes, él había memorizado esa escuela desde su primer año de estadía, los corredores que parecían los torcidos caminos de un laberinto insuperable, eran recorridos por él con gran maestría, además, -aunque le costara admitirlo- Eriol lo había ayudado a terminar de investigar la institución...

Ahogó un bostezo. Esa clase siempre había sido igual de aburrida, el profesor hablaba sin parar, no podían negar que algunas cosas eran interesantes, pero en su voz había un no-sé-que bastante somnífero. Sin mas pudor se escucho un profundo ronquido que hizo que el profesor tomara el borrador y lo estampara contra la cara de un chico rubio que limpiaba la saliva que salía por la comisura de sus labios...

-"¡Preste atención joven...!"-reacomodó sus lentes y prosiguió con su explicación sobre la importancia que tenían las brujas en la antigüedad para lo que hoy se conoce como hechicería.

Una risita por parte de los alumnos al notar que el rubio volvía a acomodar su cabeza contra la pared y huía a los brazos de Morfeo.

Kenishi despertó de su letargo al sentir que su cabeza caía lentamente. Abrió los ojos con pereza y los restregó para despabilar su sueño, bostezando repetidamente. A pesar de que quería escuchar lo que su profesor explicaba, solo oía un bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... que no lo ayudaba a despertar... Lo único que lograba reconfortarlo era la deliciosa comida que lo esperaba al terminar su aburridísima clase.

Eran tan extraños los caminos de la vida, hace unos meses jamás habría pensado que Syaoran. ¡Su Syaoran! Estaría en la misma escuela que ella, en la misma habitación y para terminar con las coincidencias... en el mismo salón... había veces en las que pensaba que alguien estaba manipulando su destino, pero había otras en las que simplemente creía que su vida era así y debía aceptarla, afrontarla y resolverla... así como cualquier otra persona... el problema aquí era que ellos no eran personas cualquiera...

-"Es todo por el día de hoy jóvenes... lean del capitulo dos al siete... habrá sesión de preguntas..."-dicho esto cerro su enorme libro y salio del salón...

Algunos alumnos se pusieron de pie, estirando los brazos en lo alto para desperezarse, otros siguieron con su descanso hasta que los nada amables golpes de sus compañeros los sacaron de su letargo.

-"¡Vamos Kenny!"-bostezando un par de veces caminaron hacia las habitaciones... saliendo minutos después con el uniforme pulcramente puesto y el saco en las manos. ¡Ah!... la rutina diaria...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par. No había gong –esta de sobre explicar el por qué- así que la comida empezó sin mas que un saludo cordial por parte del director.

-"¿Estas nervioso?"-cuestiono Tian al ver que los palillos de Kenishi se movían fuera de lo normal.

-"No..."-

-"Date prisa... cuando termine la comida iremos a nuestras habitaciones y acomodaremos todo para poder salir después... no es fácil, pero no es imposible..."-el joven oji-verde asintió y mastico el bocado de arroz que tenia, mirando de soslayo a su antagonista, su enemigo... su querido enemigo.

La comida paso como rayo... a decir verdad no supo nada hasta que estuvo sentado en su clase de meditación inhalando y exhalando...

-"Concentrense chicos..."-

El salón de meditación siempre blanco... parecía una tarde de invierno cubierta en su totalidad por la blanca y fría nieve. El profesor en medio del circulo que formaban los alumnos, hablando pasivamente, acompasando su voz a la melodía del bosque que sonaba en los oídos de cada uno.

Sus respiraciones se volvían lentas y profundas, intentando relajar todos los músculos del cuerpo, esa clase les servia para aliviar el stress y la tensiones acumuladas, y por la clase de escuela en la que se encontraban eran muchísimas.

Kenishi sentía el dolor en su hombro, todavía había lesiones acumuladas por la colosal batalla con el Superior Li, pero con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, cada vez se acercaba mas el momento de salir de la institución y recorrer Hong Kong aceptando el reto de Xiao Lang Li quien también dormitaba a espera de su escapada.

El sonido alarma de alguno de los alumnos hizo que se perdiera la atención de la clase, todos voltearon a ver al origen del molesto sonido.

-"Lo siento... es que tengo que ir a ver al Director Won y la programé para que no se me olvidara..."-un chico castaño, de claro acento extranjero, se puso de pie y se disculpo con el profesor Yunnan quien lo exento con un movimiento de mano.

-"Dada la situación y la perdida de concentración, nos vemos mañana jóvenes..."-mejor para ellos... salir treinta minutos antes del final de la clase, era un descanso. Además solo quedaba una clase y podrían irse a sus habitaciones en espera de la cena. Aunque algunos alumnos tenían otros planes para ese par de horas.

Kenishi se levanto de su pose de meditación y se dirigió a los vestidores. Inhibida por la cantidad de hombres quiso darse la media vuelta y perder el tiempo para después entrar, pero sus estimados compañeros lo empujaron hasta su casillero. Puso el dedo sobre la cerradura y éste abrió. Respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y empezó a desvestirse –paraíso femenino sin duda alguna-...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

El marcador que flotaba en el aire -literalmente hablando- 2 contra 0 a favor de los jóvenes de camiseta roja. Veintidós alumnos de grado avanzado se disputaban el balón bicolor. Un pase, dos toques por parte de dos chicos rubios. Un pase mas... estaban en el área chica, justo por el área de penales... un par defensas.

-"¡Pasala!..."-

Xiao Lang recibió el balón... pero esos dos defensas no lo dejarían avanzar, intento pasar por el lado derecho, pero la presión de los dos chicos hicieron que perdiera el balón.

Kenishi recibió la bola... estaba a unos metros de anotar. Solo eran él y el portero de camiseta azul.

A diferencia de todo el día, ahora estaban en equipos contrarios, disputando un muy entretenido, pero muy disputado partido de fútbol. La pasión por un deporte que la mayoría disfrutaba y que hacia que chorros de sudor escurrieran por su frente.

Un grito.

-"¡¡¡GOL!"-

El marcador flotante resplandeció unos momentos. 3-0. Algunos compañeros del oji-verde le dieron unos golpes amistosos –aunque se oiga ilógico- y siguieron corriendo. Rara vez algún equipo lograba ganarle al grupo comandado por Xiao Lang Li, pero ahora se le vea un tanto distraído; a decir verdad; desde que Kenishi había entrado al ESCO se le notaba mas humano... no se parecía a la deidad en la que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

De nuevo recibió un el balón. ¿Quién rayos se creía para ganarle?... una vez mas atacando el ego masculino. Atravesó la cancha manejando la bola, pasando a quien se le pusiera enfrente; ya nadie podría detenerlo... solo unos metros mas, necesitaba ese gol... significaba su orgullo...

Un silbido.

-"¡Fin del juego!"-grito el profesor.

Xiao Lang se detuvo en seco, mirando como el equipo azul celebraba su victoria. Con la furia encerrada en los puños y el sabor amargo de la derrota, tiró el balón con toda su fuerza, sacándolo del área, incluso del patio.

Cualquiera diría que era un mal perdedor, el asunto aquí era: ¡Él JAMÁS había sido un perdedor...!.

-"Bueno jóvenes dense un baño y vayan a sus cuartos..."-miro al joven Li de soslayo y apareció el balón en su mano izquierda. –"Tenga mas cuidado para la próxima Li..."-el castaño asintió, disculpándose levemente con la mirada y caminando con Eriol, quien no había participado el juego, simplemente se había quedado sentado en la banca.

-"¿Listo?"-

-"No tienes idea..."-

Caminaron por los pasillos, con lentitud, un día menos de clases y el domingo era cada vez mas cercano. Xiao Lang entro a su habitación, notando el cadáver del libro de Artes Naturales que aun estaba en su alfombra. Se acerco al armario y estuvo a punto de sacar la aspiradora para darle fin a todo eso... una sonrisa se poso en sus labios... no, la venganza era mas dulce que nada, ese libro tendría una mejor ocupación; pero lo dejaría para después, ahora tenia que cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para salir.

Cuando ya buscaba en su armario, escucho golpes en su puerta. Asomo la cabeza y abrió con la mirada.

-"Joven Li, habrá una reunión para terminar con las inscripciones de Estudios Ordinarios, avise a su compañero de cuarto, tienen cinco minutos..."-la tentación de ir y avisarle a Katsura simplemente no paso por su mente. Cerró su armario, levanto los ojos al techo y atravesó su habitación; ya en la puerta levanto los brazos para ponerlos en su nuca y camino despacio por el pasillo, casi disfrutando las palabras de reprensión que le darían a ese Katsura por no acudir a la reunión, Vio como la multitud se dirigía a la biblioteca, todos con los uniformes normales, nadie había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Se topo con Hiragisawa en el camino.

-"Espero hayas avisado a tu compañero de cuarto..."-una respuesta nula basto para confirmar las malas intenciones del castaño. –"Parece que Kenishi ya no es tan insignificante, creo que incluso te llama la atención..."-

-"..."-una mirada fiera y como de costumbre, una risa burlona.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"¿Dónde rayos esta Kenny?"-la multitud entraba con lentitud a la casa de los miles de tomos de magia en esa institución.

-"Hay que buscarlo, no tendremos tiempo... _de salir_"-Mao asintió y se encamino a la habitación del oji-verde. Dio dos golpes en la puerta para después girar la perilla. –"Kenishi hay una reunión, date prisa..."-murmuró al entrar.

-"¿Reunion de qué...? no me avisaron..."-ya se había quitado la camisa del uniforme para ponerse ropa normal y pasar desapercibidos en la calle.

-"Al parecer el Superior Li no se tomo la molestia..."-

-"Ese maldito..."-jamás pensó que llegara a maldecir a esa persona. Se sorprendió a ella misma por eso, pero no le dio importancia, tomo la camisa que reposaba en su cómoda y toco el hombro de Mao. –"Lo mejor es transportarnos rápido..."-

En cuestión de micras de segundo llegaron a lado de Tian y de Chu quienes esperaban entre los alumnos de Superior, todo por entrar por la estrecha puerta de la biblioteca. Kenishi termino de abotonar su camisa y se la metió en el pantalón.

-"Si esto se alarga no tendremos tiempo..."-

-"Esperemos que no..."-por fin entraron al recinto, no había mucha gente pero eran muy desordenados así que les tomo mucho tiempo entrar. Cuchicheando entre todos, decidiendo cual estudio ordinario tomarían. Hay personas que prefieren dejar su magia en segundo plano, ejercer una carrera normal y simplemente estudiar en el ESCO para no decepcionar a su familia; códigos de honor que no tenían nada de simples, pero que eran tan necesarios como el hecho de pertenecer a algún grupo social, presiones y todo tipo de dificultades, supremacía y siempre la búsqueda de algo nuevo... para eso vive el hombre, por eso siempre compite, para ser el mejor...

El silencio sepulcral reinó el lugar, el Director Won saludo a sus alumnos con una leve reverencia que todos correspondieron.

-"Espero que sus clases hayan sido entretenidas"-dijo después de sentarse en el escritorio principal de la sala de lectura de la Biblioteca. –"No nos reunimos en el Gran Salón porque lo están ocupando para los niños de Básico y como ustedes son menos preferí no interrumpir. Hay algunos puntos a tratar, como todos saben no tenemos gong de nuevo, las personas que llegaron tarde a sus clases y fueron reportadas las espero después de la cena en mi oficina, les dije que no habría consideraciones..."-las miradas se dirigieron a los hermanos Zedong que todavía no habían sido reprendidos por el Director, eso significaba que tendrían castigos bastante severos. –"Pero vayamos al tema de nuestra reunión, el Prefecto Quo a mi derecha..."-señalo al hombre de lentes- "...les tomara sus apellidos y el área de Estudios Ordinarios que deseen cursar a partir de mañana... ya les habían explicado, pero de todas formas en sus mesas hay una lista con las Profesiones y el Área a la que se deben inscribir, por favor tomen una decisión con madurez, no deseo que estén arrepintiéndose a la mitad del curso... en cuanto estén inscritos pueden retirarse..."- y así como apareció, desapareció.

Casi al mismo tiempo unos sobres azules –que eran iguales a la reprensión- aparecieron en la mesa de los Zedong.

-"Se merecen el castigo..."-se escucho susurrar.

Sin mas que el miedo a plantar hiedra en el invernadero, tomaron los sobres y leyeron cada una de las instrucciones contenidas, después un largo y sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-"Todo lo que tenemos que sufrir por hacer de esta escuela algo mas divertido..."-susurro Tian mirando con pena la cantidad de castigos que tendrían que afrontar. Incluyendo ser los ayudantes generales de todo el profesorado, de la cocina, de limpieza y de todo. En resumidas cuentas los habían convertido en criados oficiales por mas de seis meses, pero después de eso, ya planearían nuevas fechorías.

-"¿Y bien jóvenes?"-interrumpio el prefecto levantando sus lentes. –"¿Ya han decidido el Área?"-miro con desapruebo los sobres de castigo.

-"A mi inscríbame en Ciencias de la Salud, espero ser un buen Medico algún día..."-susurró Tian.

-"Bien joven Zedong..."-anoto en su lista. Como si recordara algo miro a Kenishi. –"El libro que solicito joven Katsura..."- le entrego el tratado Artes Naturales. –"Espero que tenga mas cuidado"-Kenishi asintió con entereza.

-"Me gustaría el Área de Filosofía y Letras..."-interrumpió Chu.

-"Yo prefiero los números, al Área de Ingenierías..."-indico Mao.

-"Esta bien..."-decía mientras anotaba. –"Falta usted joven Katsura..."-Kenishi miro la lista de asignaturas y áreas. Encontró lo que buscaba.

-"Ciencias Sociales..."-el prefecto asintió.

-"Pueden retirarse y no lleguen tarde a la cena..."-no termino de recitar su frase cuando los cuatro chicos ya estaban en la puerta de la Biblioteca.

-"No tendremos tiempo de ir a cambiarnos... dense prisa hay que pasar por las hortalizas para encontrar la puerta de la dimensión..."-

La oscuridad ya se estaba empezando a aprovechar de la tarde. El color anaranjado ya divergía en el cielo y se convertía en amatista.

-"Kenishi sino quieres que el Superior nos gane es mejor que camines por el fango..."-se mostraba renuente a sumergir sus pies en la zona fangosa de las hortalizas, pero la puerta que los dejaría salir de la dimensión estaba justo detrás del pantano.

Casi cierra los ojos al sentir lo escurridizo y frió del liquido negruzco.

-"Si corren llamaremos la atención de los grillos y nos delataran, caminen lento y agachados. No dan rondas de vigilancia hasta después de la cena así que estamos seguros, pero si alguien nos encuentra ahora y aquí, díganle adiós a sus domingos libres..."-todos obedecieron la pausada voz de Mao quien comandaba la fila.

Escucharon la voz del loco profesor de Naturaleza, todos doblaron sus cuerpos casi a la mitad para poder ser camuflajeados por las plantas y confundidos con las sombras de los árboles. No detuvieron su marcha, la hora de la cena casi estaba sobre ellos; además, salir, llegar al Ojo del Dragón y regresar no era algo muy rápido.

-"Cuidado con la rama..."-el retorcido brazo de un árbol se les ponía en frente, sin duda un buen golpe. Asombrados por la falta de visión del maestro de Naturaleza, que casi les paso al lado mientras susurraba una extraña canción, por fin llegaron al pantano, unos metros mas y encontrarían el hueco que los saca de la dimensión alterna en la que se encuentra la escuela.

Kenishi sintió que algo se enroscaba en su pierna, no podía ser Niza de nuevo, esa linda ardillita de seguro se llenaba la panza de las sobras de pizza que había en el cuarto de alguno de los gemelos. Intentando que su voz casi no se escuchara, pregunto.

-"¿H-hay algún tipo de animal por aquí?"-sentía que se le entumecía el tobillo.

-"Me sorprende tu pregunta Kenny, pareces tan inteligente, pero no sabes que clase de animales hay en un pantano. Serpientes, muchos insectos, a veces hay cocodrilos pero creo que este no es el caso..."-contesto Tian quien caminaba delante de él.

-"S-serpientes..."-

-"Si..."-

Los ojos de Kenishi se cerraron con miedo y frustración, a menos que lo que le estaba quitando la circulación del pie fuera una liana, estaba seguro que tenia una curiosa y linda serpiente en su cuerpo...

-"C-creo que me tope con una..."-dijo casi sin aliento.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Caminaban en silencio, la puerta que Xiao Lang había descubierto no tenia nada de húmedo, viscoso o asqueroso. Era casi un recoveco entre los miles de pasillos de la Institución, los cuales te llevaban a una puerta que no existía, en el pasillo que tocaba el cielo. O al menos, eso parecía.

La queja de cansancio de Eriol se hizo evidente, eso de reencarnar en cuerpos no era nada en comparación de un día de Escuela. Xiao Lang se mantenía ocupado mirando hacia ambos lados, si no se equivocaba la puerta estaba a algunos pasos, o metros...

Otro quejido por parte del oji-azul, lo que no sabia era que el castaño era buenísimo para ignorar... siguieron caminando.

Llego un momento en que la oscuridad reino, ya no había mas lámparas, ni siquiera un simple candelabro que impidiera darse de topes con la pared. El castaño se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Eriol chocara contra su cuerpo.

-"Al menos avísame que ya llegamos amigo..."-reacomodo sus gafas e intento enfocar su escasa visión en algún punto.

-"Ya llegamos..."-le susurro seco, como el rechinido de un puerta abriéndose.

-"Gracias..."-sarcástico.

Xiao Lang no se dio por enterado del tono socarrón que utilizo; movió las manos en las oscuridad, tanteando la pared, buscando la cerradura de esa puerta que no la tenia. Sin duda, cosas imposibles que solo él podría descifrar.

Escucharon un ruido procedente de la parte mas iluminada, si no se daban prisa los encontrarían en la revisión y estarían sirviendo desayunos con los hermanos Zedong.

Eriol apresuro al ambarino con un movimiento de ojos, inquiriéndole.

-"¡Aquí esta!"-movio los dedos y una parte de la pared se desplegó formando una puerta casi diminuta por la que tuvieron que doblarse a la mitad par poderla atravesar.

Eriol dio un largo suspiro, se desabotono la camisa y camino con la gracia de un caballero. Estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que no noto sobre lo que estaba.

-"Hiragisawa..."-una precaución demasiado tardía.

La puerta que había abierto estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios mas altos de Hong Kong. Eriol, en medio de su galanteo metió un pie en la cubeta de una pintura amarilla.

-"¡Rayos!"-una risa maliciosa se formo en los labios chinos. Sin duda alguna se merecía eso y mas.

-"Vamonos..."-en un santiamén los pantalones regresaban a su color normal y caminaban por las calles del siempre transitado Hong Kong.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"¿Una serpiente?"-de tan asustado que se encontraba no noto la ilusión con la que Mao lo había dicho. Casi cae de espaladas al sentir el empujón que le dio el chico de ojos azules. –"Déjame verla..."-

-"Vamos Mao, no tenemos tiempo para que juegues con ella, tenemos que llegar a la puerta..."-le regaño su hermano. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas al divisar al animalillo que hurgaba en su pantorrilla.

-"Tantito..."-no se podía ver muy bien, pero sus ojos brillantes y casi de cordero degollado no necesitaban luz para resaltar.

-"Agarrala y sigue caminando..."-Kenishi mantuvo la respiración al notar que Mao agarraba la cabeza del reptil y lo acariciaba con cariño.

-"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Creo..."-agradeció la pregunta de Chu e intento que el temblor de sus piernas no fuera evidente.

Con un nuevo compañero y sin duda, una nueva mascota; prosiguieron su camino por el pantano hasta llegar a la barda principal del recinto.

-"No me digas que vamos a escalar..."-

-"No exactamente, vamos a excavar..."-

Lo siguiente que vio Kenishi fueron palas, se creía un reo que intentaba salir de la cárcel para sentir el sabor de esa ansiada libertad. Imagino los trajes de rayas negras y blancas, y las múltiples labores forzadas, casi soltó una risa al imaginarse a sus maestros como carceleros...

-"Vamos Kenny, prepárate para enseñarla al Superior Li, quien eres..."-

Casi una situación gloriosa, solo faltaba una halo de luz y el canto de los ángeles para sentir en el cielo. Que exagerada comparación, pero sin mas atravesó el estrecho hoyo y siguió a sus amigos que corrían por la suntuosa ciudad durante el anochecer...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Un chica platicaba animadamente con sus amigas, un día menos de clases, intentando liberar las tensiones acumuladas durante las clases degustaban un delicioso postre de fresas, la juventud reinaba en el aire.

El ojo del Dragón era donde se encontraban, sentadas en una mesa lateral, con un par de sillones y una vela dentro de una copa con agua que aun no había sido encendida. Tres en total. Aun traían los uniformes puestos, aunque un trío de pañoletas descansaban junto a sus bebidas.

-"Jamás entenderé el propósito de la educación..."-

-"Tal vez dejarías de ser tan tonta si estudiaras un poco mas..."-sintió algo moverse en la bolsa de su chaqueta. –"Entupido teléfono, siempre me asusta..."-se veía de mal humor, pero al parecer el comentario no le importo mucho a la chica, que simplemente sorbió su té.

Era el aviso de un mensaje. Lo leyó con la pereza de un león y frunció mas la frente.

-"Estupido Hiragisawa..."-sus compañeras solo giraron los ojos.

-"¿Y ahora que te dijo?"-temio preguntar una joven rubia.

-"Vienen para acá..."-

-"¿Vienen?"-cuestiono la que había sido ofendida antes. –"¿Viene tu primo también?"-la chica solo asintió cerrando los labios con fuerza para no saltarles unos cuantos improperios a esa resbalosa, pero ella tenia una arma mas dolorosa.

-"Jamás será para ti, tu ni siquiera estas en la lista de las posibles prometidas de Xiao Lang..."-escupió cuando se escuchaba la campañilla.

Al parecer se cansó de las ofensas de su dizque amiga, se puso de pie y salio del lugar sin siquiera pagar su bebida.

-"No deberías hablarle así Mei, sabes que tu primo le gusta mucho..."-

-"Es la verdad..."-intentando seguir a su amiga y al ver que Mei Ling Li no se quedaría sola, emprendió la carrera, pasando al lado de los dos buen mozos que venían llegando.

-"Buenas noches querida..."-susurro Eriol al sentarse.

Rápidamente se acerco una joven con el menú y pidieron un par de cafés y terminaron la torta de fresa que estaba en la mesa. Mas bien Eriol termino con la torta.

-"¿Qué te pasa Xiao Lang?"-

-"..."-

-"Sabes que no te repetiré la pregunta, tuve un día difícil..."-ni siquiera la escucho, en cuanto percibió el sonido de la campañilla se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a su antagonista. Su batalla de miradas duro lo suficiente para que Mei Ling dirigiera su mirada al compás de la de su primo. Una simple mirada y se dirigió a Hiragisawa.

-"¿Quién es?"-

-"Nuestro nuevo compañero de clases... Kenishi Katsura..."-Mei se guardo sus comentarios y siguió comiendo. Aunque le dirigió de nuevo la mirada al oji-azul quien se sentó no muy lejos de ellos, sonriéndole a la camarera en cuanto recibía su café.

-"Tal parece que los dos jóvenes Li presentes han posado su atención en el mismo chico..."-Mei Ling sintió un leve rubor que desapareció así como llego, acompañado de un puntapié para el bocón –así como lo llamaba ella- .

Kenishi sintió la calida caricia del café, no es que le gustara demasiado, pero nunca podría despreciar una buena taza de la humeante bebida. Sintió las miradas, aunque su semblante cambio a uno de alegría. Si su memoria no le fallaba, la chica que estaba con Eriol y Li era Mei Ling, su antigua compañera y amiga. Con la cordialidad de saludar a un viejo amigo le sonrió, mostrando incluso sus dientes. Mei se quedo analizando la situación, incluso miro de reojo para saber si era a ella, pero sin mas le sonrió de igual manera.

Lo que Kenishi no sabia, o no entendía, era que eso sin duda era coqueteo, Mei Ling no sabia que él era Sakura, así que halagada le mostró la mas cautivadora sonrisa a un chico que distaba mucho de ser feo. Eriol sonrió eso cada día se hacia mas divertido, mas y mas divertido.

Xiao Lang vio como su prima sonreía, con la mirada mas fría que el mismo hielo lo miro, la sonrisa del chico nipón cayó y la batalla de miradas siguió, casi como las luchas eternas en las que nunca hay un ganador... o mas bien nunca había alguien que se diera por el perdedor...

La mesera patino entre los clientes, acomodando los azucareros del lugar. Miro con admiración a los chicos tan apuestos de las mesas, sintiéndose incomoda al notar que una chica de ojos rojizos la asesinaba lentamente con ese par de lanzas fuego que se habían vuelto sus ojos, la linda y siempre calida Mei Ling que reclamaba lo que era suyo. Un Li sin duda, una Li que jamás se sentiría completa al carecer de magia, pero no por eso se sentiría inferior... siempre había orgullo, el orgullo de un Li.

La mesera, cohibida patino lejos de esas mesas.

Mao Tian y Chu, saboreando sus bebidas y sonriendo con la majestuosidad de un Pavo Real platicaban amenamente mientras la cansada y un poco agobiante batalla se efectuaba enfrente de ellos.

-"Parpadea amigo..."-le sugirió Mao a Kenny.

Unas risas burlonas, pero siempre con un hilo de respeto, individualmente se habían dado por enterados del poder de Kenishi, además de que no lo conocían a la perfección, lo mejor era mostrarse amables, pero precavidos, aunque si alguien los descubría en esos momentos de ocio de seguro no volverían a ver la luz del sol y estarían en alguna de las grutas que esconde la escuela.

-"Kenishi..."-llamo Tian dándole el ultimo sorbo a su café. –"Lo mejor es irnos ahora, puede que al Superior no lo noten llegar, peor nuestras entrada puede que sea mas vigilada..."-

-"Si..."-se pusieron de pie, pagando cada uno su bebida, dejando atrás a Kenishi para que pagara la propina. La campanilla anuncio su salida, dejando que en el ambiente se respirara un poco de paz.

Caminando lentamente el oji-verde dio la ultima mirada a la mesa de Xiao Lang, posando sus ojos en Mei Ling como despedida, para después irse.

Distraído y casi sin notarlo Kenishi se dio contra una mujer joven, tirando sus cosas. Como todo un caballero se inclino para ayudar a la chica que se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-"Lo siento..."-le susurro en japonés entregándole su pequeña bolsa y un amuleto.

-"No te preocupes..."-la mujer, maravillada por encontrar alguien de su origen se quedo leyendo el bordado de la camisa del apuesto joven. E. alcanzo a leer.

Kenishi le entrego sus cosas a la mujer y levanto la mirada, quedándose sorprendido, podía jurar haber visto esos ojos en alguna otra ocasión, tan familiares que asustaban, pero simplemente desconocidos... la mujer también sintió algo parecido ya que las miradas duraron mas de lo normal, intrigándose el uno al otro al mirarse a los ojos.

-"¡¡¡¡VAMOS KENISHI!"- se escucho un grito desde el final de la cuadra sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Un trío de chicos vestidos igual que el oji-verde los esperaban impacientes.

Una ultima sonrisa, pero aun así seguían con la intriga: ¿De donde se conocían?... quien sabe...

Se alejaron el uno del otro con ese sentimiento de familiaridad aun presente.

-"¡¡Eres un tonto Kenny!"-le dijo uno de ellos mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza. –"¡¡Date prisa...!"-cuando el chico de cabello azabache alcanzó a sus amigos se perdieron de su vista al doblar la esquina.

La mujer continuo su camino hasta atravesar el umbral del cafetín, anunciando su llegada con la campanilla. Su mente seguía en el encuentro pasado, intentando indagar de donde conocía esos ojos... esos ojos...

Pidió mesa para uno y en seguida le trajeron su café acompañado de un trozo de delicioso pastel. Maravillada por la estructura del establecimiento que bien parecía una fraternidad dirigió su mirada hacia una peculiar mesa que mantenía una discusión.

Observo con mas atención y noto el mismo bordado en las camisas de los chicos que la del joven con que había chocado. La joven que traía coletas, vestía un uniforme distinto, una falda de cuadros verdes y azules acompañada de un saco con un escudo distinto y una pañoleta del mismo color que su falda.

-"¡¡¡¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO XIAO LANG!"-sin duda alguna la chica tenia una voz muy potente.

No quería parecer entrometida, pero le dio un vistazo a los chicos, uno tenia gafas y cabello de color azul oscuro y el otro era castaño, al parecer él era Xiao Lang ya que la chica le gritaba mas de cerca. Lo raro era que el castaño permanecía tranquilo, como si no estuviera; casi de la nada, se levanto saco su billetera, dejo dinero en la mesa y salió del lugar sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-"¡¡¡XIAO LANG!"-volvió a gritar la chica, soltando un gran soplido y mirando con indignación al chico oji-azul que seguía sentado en la mesa.

Casi sin querer los estaba mirando fijamente por lo que el chico de gafas volteo a verla y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto y decidió dejar de verlos por lo que presto atención a su café.

Inmediatamente escucho a la chica de nuevo.

-"¡¡¡DE QUE TE RIES...!"-ahora le gritaba al otro joven quien no dejaba de sonreír.

Dejó la propina, justo cuando se disponía a salir, la chica de ojos rojizos se le adelanto e incluso azoto la puerta en sus narices.

-"Le pido disculpas por ella..."-se adelanto el muchacho de cabellos azulados y le abrió la puerta. –"Es una chica muy temperamental..."-

-"No hay problema..."-atravesó el umbral del _ojo del dragón _sin antes responderle a la sonrisa que el chico le regalaba.

-"Que tenga un buen día señora Li..."-le dijo como despedida, ella se quedo analizando las palabras. ¡Ella jamás le había dicho su nombre...!. Buscó al joven de gafas, pero ya no lo encontró por ningún lugar, ¡¡Que gente mas extraña...!.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Kenishi, Mao, Tian y Chu corrían por la ciudad para encontrar la puerta al ESCO; odiaban que la dimensión mágica cambiara de lugar, la noche ya se cernía sobre ellos y tenían una reunión pendiente con el Director. Entrando a una tienda de antigüedades muy vieja pudieron encontrar el portal en una vasija de miles de años.

Como si fueran los genios mágicos de alguna lámpara se metieron en la delgada boquilla de la vasija, entrando directamente al pantano de la escuela, justo unos minutos antes de que la guardia nocturna los descubriera. Caminaron protegidos por las sombras nocturnas, hasta el andador que atravesaba los salones y que los llevaría a los dormitorios, con casi una hora para el inicio de la cena.

-"¡Lo logramos!"-conjuraron con alegría los gemelos Zedong.

–"No pensé que lo lograríamos..."-musitó Chu.

Unos ojos asesinos acallaron sus comentarios pesimistas y caminaron por el pasillo con delicadeza y gracia para no toparse con el prefecto Quo.

-"Nos vemos en diez minutos para recibir los lindos regaños del Director..."-finalizó Mao cuando ya llegaban a sus habitaciones.

-"No llegues tarde Kenny..."-comentó Chu y así dejaron al protagonista solo.

Kenishi se dirigió con calma a su habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo cansado, pero satisfecho. Escucho un golpe en la habitación vecina.

-"¡Maldición!"-su indiscutible voz.

Tal vez el "Superior" no había caído precisamente en su cama, sonrió, pero le sorprendió la inminente necesidad de saber que estaba bien, todo lo que había vivido en esos tres días no había sido capaz de olvidar ese sentimiento de cariño hacia el ambarino, camino a lado de su puerta, llenándose de melancolía, sintiendo se pecho encogerse y ese sentimiento de llanto. La puerta se abrió y quedaron de frente. Ese par amantes que ahora eran enemigos.

Xiao Lang se sorprendió al ver sus ojos, verdes y vidriosos, no eran los mismos ojos que había desafiado en el cafetín, eran distintos, lo miraban con preocupación, con sentimientos que ni en miles de años podría descifrar. A pesar de que lo único que iluminaba el pasillo era la luz saliente de la puerta del castaño, se distinguía el perfecto rostro albino del chico nipón.

El entrecejo del joven Li se acentuó, intentando cambiar el gesto del oji-verde que parecía abrir la boca y pronunciar un nombre que se había dedicado a olvidar, incluso con la misma dulzura que ella, parecía quemar, ese nombre le quemaba las entrañas y sin dudarlo regreso un paso y azoto la puerta, dejando en oscuridad el pasillo, dejando en oscuridad el corazón de la pobre chica que permanecía encerrada en ese cuerpo masculino.

Un parpadeo basto para recobrar la cordura, miro su muñeca y se reconforto al ver su pulsera brillar, ese apoyo incondicional de los guardianes que también permanecían cautivos, aparentando ser alguien que no era, intentando que el dolor de un pasado cautivo se quedara ahí y que un futuro con mas felicidad se abriera paso. Un conjunto de mentiras que se enrollaban entre ellas, ahorcando mas el cuello de todos los relacionados.

Caminó y entró a su habitación, notando el silencio sepulcral de la habitación vecina, sentándose casi por inercia en el mullido colchón, quitándose la ropa y entrando al baño para asearse un poco. Sin quitar esos ojos helados y fríos de su mente.

-"¿En que te convertiste Syaoran?"-sin desearlo había susurrado ese nombre, dejando que un ligero brillo iluminara los opacos ojos del ambarino hace unos momentos, ganándose un azotón de puerta y una ultima mirada de desprecio.

Pero eso era verdad... ¿qué lo había convertido en eso tan insensible? ¿dónde había quedado el dulce niño de diez años que le habían cocido un oso de felpa?... ¿dónde...?

Miro el reloj de su pared, notando que los diez minutos de trato ya había desaparecido, llevándose diez mas...

-"Se me hizo tarde de nuevo..."-recalcó con pereza y se vistió con el atuendo para la cena, tomando su saco con la mano izquierda y encaminándose a la oficina del Director, al parecer lo habían dejado, pero no los culpaba...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Xiao Lang cerró los ojos; ni siquiera sabia porque había abierto la puerta, solo había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, ahora, recargándose en el muro frió, tensando sus sentidos, inundando de recuerdos su mente... Vívidos recuerdos que lo transportaron a una dimensión distinta, a un tiempo en el que todo parecía no ser real, todo una simple pesadilla de la que nunca despertó, en la que todavía vive y en la que todavía lo atormentan.

Silencio, ese fiel compañero que al parecer fue lo único que conservo. Ni siquiera su "alta posición social" lo ayudo. Frió, siempre tenia frió, pero ahora, después de unos días ya ni siquiera lo sentía. Había preferido no dormir porque cuando lo hacia solo sufría, había veces en las que sus parpados caían pesados, pero despertaba molesto, esos ojos lo atormentaban...

Podía ver las manchas de sangre en sus ropas, sus rodillas y sus codos con ese liquido rojizo que ahora ya formaba una costra café. La noche sin luna y esa celda espeluznante no eran lugar para alguien de su edad; su rostro ennegrecido, lo único que se distinguía con claridad era el brillo cobre de sus ojos...

-"Sakura..."-

Se estremeció de dolor cuando su cuerpo sintió punzadas al mover la boca... no entendía con claridad el motivo por el que estaba ahí, no sabia nada, no quería comprender... solo quería irse de allí, pero un día mas se mostraba esperanzador para todos, menos para él... menos para él.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia el lugar donde estaba, un gigante se postraba en su improvisada puerta y golpeaba con furia indescriptible, asustándolo incluso. Haciendo que se pusiera de pie, sosteniendo con dolor su brazo izquierdo, pero poniendo posición de lucha, siempre alerta.

El rechinido de la puerta y una risa burlona.

-"Espero que hoy no intente escapar jovencito "-el sarcasmo con que pronuncio la ultima palabra hizo que el castaño entrecerrara su mirada.

-"No lo haré..."-dijo mas para si mismo, caminando lentamente, con dolor por todo el cuerpo pero con la cabeza en alto.

Un sudor frió lo despertó de su ensoñación, estaba sentando en el piso, con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, como un pequeño asustado. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos mas, respirando agitadamente tratando que sus sentidos se tranquilizaran y que ese frió perpetuo desapareciera de su cuerpo. Escucho golpes, era Hiragisawa, -quien ya lo había visto varias veces así- pero que nunca preguntaba...

No hubo necesidad de respuesta, entró con precaución, notando el bulto junto a la puerta. No encendió la luz, solo le tendió la mano para que se levantara y se alistara, la cena no tardaba en comenzar... No hubo negación, el oji-azul sintió lo frió de la piel de Xiao Lang, su contacto solo duro lo suficiente para que se pusiera de pie y entrara al baño.

Silencio, sin duda, nunca lo había abandonado y ahora que sabia que había alguien a su lado, seguía presente.

Eriol se sentó en el sofá, guardándose sus comentarios y sabiendo que las preguntas solo incomodarían al castaño quien nunca se mostraba débil, pero que había veces en las que su mismo cuerpo lo traicionaba, mostrándolo tan indefenso que parecía una persona distinta; al igual que Kenishi, ese cuerpo albergaba a otra persona, en espera de salir, en espera de surgir y mostrar su verdadero rostro al mundo cruel y pedante en el que vivían.

En menos de cinco minutos un Xiao Lang distinto emergió del baño, encendiendo la luz de la habitación y buscando su calzado para salir.

-"Vamonos..."-Eriol se puso de pie y siguió de cerca de su compañero, caminando con el silencio entre ellos, pero la confianza invisible que parecía estar ahí, aunque ninguno la notara.

Comía como autómata, no entendía porque había tenido ese recuerdo, hacia mucho que había dejado atrás esa etapa, nadie podría notar un cambio en su mirada, solo personas que de verdad lo conocieran y esas eran muy escasas. Ni siquiera hubo comentarios del ingles, podía escuchar la manera en que masticaba, lento, pausado, pero sin distinguir el sabor de los alimentos. Su mirada, fija y vacía parecía no estar ahí.

Algo lo molesto, algo hizo que su ceño se acentuara, un color, una mirada... verde; siempre ese color persiguiendo su vida, como un entupido mosquito nocturno que no dejaba de zumbar en su oído... como imán, sus miradas se enfrentaron, casi dejando olvidado el encuentro de hace unos momentos, borrando de su memoria ese minuto de debilidad que mostró el otro lado de la moneda con la que nunca les gusta pagar... su lado sensible.

Así pasó la cena, nadie parecía estar ahí, solo un par de ojos que se devoraban entre si. Verde y marrón; colores que se enemistaron en tan poco tiempo y que ahora buscaban la manera de enfrentarse, de decidir por fin quien era el vencedor... quien era que el podría reclamar como suyo el prestigio: un Li o un desconocido de la sociedad que solo amenazaba a alguien divino.

El Director Won susurro algunas palabras que resultaron nulas y sordas hacia sus oídos, el tiempo parecía veloz, como si El Padre Tiempo se diera la tarea de acelerar su mandato para ese par que ahora salía del comedor.

-"¿Kenishi estas sordo?"-la tercera vez que lo llamaban.

-"¿Qué dices?"-

-"Si, estas sordo... que pases buena noche..."-se despidió Mao cuando ya regresaban a sus cuartos, un día menos de escuela... ah... por fin la noche había vencido al día y el encuentro con Morfeo se veía cercano.

-"Buenas noches..."-contesto cuando pudo, caminando solo por el pasillo iluminado, recordando con cuidado las palabras del Director Won... a decir verdad no los había reprendido mucho, solo aclaro algunas normas de conducta obligatorias y sanciono a los gemelos por algunos meses. Según ellos, nada grave.

No lo había notado antes, pero la parte en donde estaba su habitación era muy solitaria, espeluznante y casi sombría, la ultima lámpara solo daba la luz suficiente para llegar a la primera puerta –la de Xiao Lang- por lo que su puerta estaba casi en penumbras.

Regañándose mentalmente por lo sentimental que se mostraba al solo ver al "Superior", abrió su puerta y casi de manera inmediata cayó dormido, con el uniforme puesto, con los pensamientos perdidos, pero soñando con esos ojos violáceos de nuevo.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Su día había sido muy extraño, jamás se había sentido amenazado y ahora... ah... no sabia como, pero se había metido en su cabeza... ocasionando una serie de sentimientos, no, no eran sentimientos... solo eran reacciones lógicas, instintos... nada mas.

Sacó la cabeza de la helada agua del lavabo, siempre había creído que eso lo enfermaría gravemente algún día, pero mientras eso no sucediera, era muy relajante. La toalla se encargo de quitar el liquido de su rostro, no se había molestado en encender la luz, la oscuridad y el frió siempre habían sido el temor de las personas; pero a él no le molestaban en absoluto... al contrario, le agradaban... al igual que la soledad y la lluvia. Cosas que deprimirían a cualquiera, pero a él solo lo hacían sentir vivo.

Se quito la ropa con lentitud, dejándola sobre el sofá en medio de la penumbra. Aunque algunas estrellas resplandecían afuera, la luna no se mostraba por ningún lado por lo que la oscuridad reinaba, silenciosa, pero siempre misteriosa. Terminó por dejarse los calcetines puestos metiéndose a la cama; mirando su techo blanco, su respiración se relajo pero Morfeo no llegó, sin desesperarse, simplemente se quedo quieto, mirando hacia todos lugares y hacia ninguno a la vez. Sin mas contó esa, como su tercera noche sin dormir y siguió en la cama, sin querer esos ojos verdes se metieron en su subconsciente haciendo que ese escalofrió doloroso le recorriera el cuerpo y así, la luz se alzara por el horizonte...

Un nuevo día.

Apagó su despertador sin que éste sonara siquiera. Observó las sombras que había debajo de sus ojos, no les presto mucha atención... se sentía cansado, pero había tenido días peores... se restregó los ojos y se metió al baño. El agua caliente lo haría sentir mejor, o al menos lo desperezaría un poco...

Escuchó golpes en su puerta pero no se molesto en atender, él sabia a la perfección quien era la única persona que se tomaba la molestia de ir a su habitación.

Eriol cerró la puerta con el pie izquierdo, aun con la pijama puesta, pero se había quedado un poco preocupado por el ambarino –aunque jamás lo admitiría-. Sabia que nada había pasado como debería, uno de las ramas del destino se había doblado y todo había perdido su curso... pero jamás pensó que su llegada afectaría tanto a Xiao Lang, aunque eso lo divertía, no, tampoco era tan sádico. No, si lo era.

Por unos momentos su mirada azul noche se perdió, observando con mucha atención la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones: la sala común. Volteo a ver la puerta del baño de Xiao Lang y se puso de pie, silencioso como un ratón, atravesó el umbral y quedo parado justo en la entrada que daba a la habitación de Kenishi. Se acomodo los lentes y giro la perilla.

Un cuarto en oscuridad absoluta, no parecía haber signos de vida en ese lugar. Mientras mas se acercaba a la cama pudo distinguir una serie de susurros provenientes del lecho.

-"No... espera... yo... no..."-

Un leve brillo hizo que sus ojos desaparecieran por el reflejo de sus lentes, extendió la mano hasta posicionar sus dedos en la frente del chico oji-verde. Con solo tocarlo pudo sentir un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero aun así no desistió. Absorbiendo toda la energía posible hizo que esa pesadilla abandonara a Kenishi, saliendo con lentitud del lugar, pero aun con la piel erizada, jamás pensó que todo se diera así, todo se estaba saliendo de control y él no era le único que lo sabia.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-fue el recibimiento al entrar a la habitación de Xiao Lang.

-"Yo nunca cuestiono tus decisiones, así que espero que tu no lo hagas conmigo... nos vemos en clase... tengo que asearme..."-y sin mas se fue, cerrando con delicadeza.

Xiao no dejo que eso lo molestara mucho, cerró la puerta de la sala común y continuo con su arreglo, pero aun con la inquietud. ¿Por qué Hiragisawa se mostraba tan atento con ése?... algunas hipótesis se formaron en su mente, pero algo mas divertido hizo que la imitación de una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Su mano se hundió en su nuca y la deliciosa humedad de su cabello termino por convencerlo.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Sus ojos esmeralda se quedaron fijos unos momentos, nunca antes había tenido esa sueño, pero algo en su interior le decía que era muy importante. Había sentido una calidez inigualable y luego nada. Arrugo la frente al intentar recordar, pero se frustro al descubrir que lo había olvidado. Sin prestarle mas importancia ahogó un bostezo y se estiro con la pereza a flor de pie. Miró su repisa y noto que aun podía dormir cinco minutos mas, así que las sabanas impidieron que se pudiera de pie y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Confort total...

Golpes...

Mas golpes...

Aún mas golpes...

Sintió que el día anterior se repetía, no se quiso poner de pie, aun era temprano, además...

Muchos mas golpes...

Si seguían así, tirarían su puerta. Un suspiro resignado y sus cinco minutos de sueño salieron por su boca.

-"¡Ya voy!"-estaba de sobra el enojo en su voz. Caminó descalzo y oscuras por su habitación, esquivando algunos libros hasta llegar a la puerta que solo rechinaba por los insistentes golpes...

-"¡¿Qué...!"-no debió abrir la boca con tanto ímpetu. Cientos de virutas de papel entraron a su habitación, quedando algunas estancadas en su cuerpo y su cavidad bucal.

Con la mano izquierda se quito algunos papelitos, leyendo algunas palabras contenidos en uno.

-"¡Maldito!"-los restos del tratado de Artes Naturales yacían por toda su habitación...

Recordando que él había hecho lo mismo, pero olvidándolo y anotándole un punto a su favor en esa guerra sin cuartel...

Hay momentos en la vida en que rendirse no es una opción, además... si quería guerra eso tendría, si quería problemas los tendría... tal vez ahora cualquier sentimiento de aflicción y dolor se fue al caño con el agua de su rápida ducha.

La venganza se disfruta mas fría, así que levanto los papelitos en una esfera brillante y los dejo flotando en su habitación, ya tendría tiempo después para ver que haría con ellos. Termino de vestirse para poder asistir a sus clases, el día de hoy solo tenían artes marciales, las demás clases pertenecían a los Estudios Ordinarios, lo que le entristecía un poco ya que no estaría con sus amigos en ellas.

Notó que la pantalla del Ordenador que Tomoyo le había regalado, parpadeaba. Ya era un poco tarde pero podía tomarse unos segundos para leer lo que su mejor amiga le escribía. Desplegó su correo electrónico, encontró el mail diario de Touya, aunque a veces solo eran dos líneas con insultos sabia a la perfección que la extraña y ella de igual manera. Sonrió con melancolía y oprimió donde estaba el nombre "Daidouji". Leyó el mensaje con alegría, sonriendo en cada uno de los párrafos donde le relataban la vida diaria, sus múltiples ideas y sus alocados modelos, soltando una risa al leer claramente: "_...pero ahora no solo confecciono líneas femeninas, sino ambas... jijijijiji...";_ no pudo evitar que una gota escurriera por su frente, su amiga y sus ideas...

Suspiro levemente al recordar su vida de antes, no podía decir que ser hombre era muy malo, pero simplemente preferiría ser chica, ahora que lo notaba nunca antes se había preguntado: ¿por qué no admiten mujeres en el ESCO?.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos y le escribió un mail, no muy largo, pero relatándole los últimos infortunios, y el hecho de que su amor de la infancia fuera su compañero de cuarto, ya se imaginaba la cara de su mejor amiga, pero no había mas que hacerle... el destino los había vuelto a unir, lo que no sabia era si para bien, o para mal... ambos lados de la moneda que sigue girando en el aire...

Termino de escribir y salio de su cuarto, saludando a sus tres amigos...

-"¿Qué edificio te toca Kenny?"-observaron las listas y los grupos que les correspondían.

-"El B1... no lo recuerdo... ¿hacia donde queda?"-

-"El mas lejano, es el limite... ya sabes que toda escuela tiene sus lugares prohibidos... si estas en el ultimo piso de ese edificio te aseguro que serás expulsado..."-la mirada de Mao era totalmente espeluznante-"...ni si quiera nosotros nos hemos aventurado, tiene una leyenda, una leyenda de muerte y desconsuelo..."-Kenishi se quedo en silencio esperando que continuara con el relato.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Ya no se mas..."-le escurrió una gota.

-"No le hagas caso..."-interrumpió Chu-"...solo sigue los salones de básico y sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso... ahí encontraras un largo pasillo, solo síguelo, es el único que conecta con el edificio B..."-el ojiverde intento recordar todas esas instrucciones y caminaron hasta su clase de artes marciales...

_** Unidos por los latidos de sus corazones... al unísono... **_

Corría por las calles, el aire le daba en el rostro. Miro su reloj y decidió terminar su trote matutino, le gustaba la calma de las calles a esa hora. Ese silencio que solo era interrumpido por el suave movimiento de los árboles... cuanto extrañaría Tomoeda. No es que quisiera abandonar su lugar de nacimiento, pero, si deseaba hacer lo que mas le gustaba ese no era el lugar mas adecuado.

Camino hasta estar enfrente de la enorme reja de su casa, la mansión Daidouji que ya daba indicios de vida con los jardineros podando.

Saludó con una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Su Madre mantenía una conversación con sus inversionistas, pero aun así se tomo unos segundos para saludarla.

-"Buenos días hija... ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana?"-

-"Bien mamá, me daré un baño y terminare con mis maletas..."-

-"Si pequeña, tu vuelo sale en tres horas..."-

Subió las escaleras.

No sabia porque sentía tanta melancolía, desde que Sakura se había ido a China no era la misma, eso era obvia ya que eran casi hermanas, pero ahora la tristeza la embargaba casi sin razón. Tal vez era el hecho de que ella también se iría de Tomoeda. Regresaría a Paris, no para un curso como la vez anterior, sino para estudiar diseño de modas profesionalmente.

Miro por la ventana y espero que el sol terminara de salir, admirando esos colores, violáceos y naranjas... un nuevo día había nacido ya.

Decidió terminar sus maletas, pero el brillo de su ordenador le anuncio un mensaje de su querida amiga.

_** Unidos por los latidos de sus corazones... al unísono... **_

Touya saboreo su calido café, acompañándolo con el pastelillo de fresas que Yukito le había servido hace unos minutos. Era extraño como la vida seguía su curso al mismo ritmo, solo faltaba ella, su hermana... su amada hermana.

-"Ella esta bien Touya, sabes que es capaz de defenderse sola..."-estaban en su restaurante.

Su negocio había marchado viento en popa, mientras el trabajo del mayor de los Kinomoto era fatigante pero reconfortante.

-"Lo sé, pero..."-sintió un apretón en su hombro.

-"Vamos, deja de pensar cosas malas y ayúdame a abrir el restaurante..."-el doctor Kinomoto se puso de pie y ayudo a su mejor amigo con la cortina del establecimiento.

-"Me voy Yuki, mi turno empieza en quince minutos..."-

-"Cuídate mucho Touya, y escríbele algo a Sakura..."-estuvo apunto de replicar... –"algo que no sean groserías, dile que la extrañas..."-

-"Lo admito..."-susurro a media voz. –"pero sé que ella esta mejor haya, la magia es algo que siempre ha amado y solo así es feliz... espero que de verdad lo sea, ese maldito mocoso la hizo sufrir demasiado..."-

-"Touya..."-

-"Nos vemos en la noche Yukito... no olvides llamarla, es una buena mujer..."-el aludido se sonrojo y termino de acomodar las mesas, con varias cosas en la mente, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta a todas las personas que lo han ayudado, empezando por Sakura, a quien le daba gracias por dejarlo vivir normalmente.

-"Ojala y estés bien querida Sakura... ojalá..."-

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Genial.

No había otra palabra para describir su día, bueno, añadiéndole el sarcasmo necesario y esa pizca de ironía. Era demasiado para él, aparte de perderse y llegar tarde a sus clases Ordinarias, tuvo que lidiar con su "nuevo compañero"... ¿qué no pudo escoger otra área, ahora no solo lo vería todos los días, sino que trabajaría y seria su pareja para todo.

Genial.

Intentaba tomar nota de todo lo que le pedían, sus libros, sus proyectos y demás clases... ah... eso no podía empeorar ¿o si?...

-"Katsura..."-

-"¿Eh?..."-

-"Katsura, Kenishi..."-hablo el profesor.

-"Aquí..."-levanto la mano–

-"Según el informe que tengo usted es nuevo ¿verdad?..."-asintió. –"... bueno pues le tendremos que asignar un tutor, no creo que baste con sus clases reguladoras... bien ¿algún voluntario?..."-nadie prestaba atención, así que no hubo quien respondiera. –"Li, serás el tutor de Katsura durante el curso, se encargará de ayudarlo en lo que pueda..."-Xiao Lang Li solo frunció el ceño... ¿tutor?... ahora parecía que sus vidas se adherían una a la otra, de una u otra forma. Era su compañero en la mayoría de las clases ya que Eriol no estaba en esa área, además de que todos parecían conectarlos por ser compañeros de cuarto...

Kenishi sintió que su mente giraba en el vértice de algún tornado... quería gritar a los mil vientos que odiaba trabajar con Xiao Lang... ah... pero le reconfortaba algo, solamente algo podía hacer que ese día pasara mas rápido, y así lo hizo...

La noche ya caía sobre el ESCO, la estrella del deseo ya estaba alumbrando y las otras rápidamente aparecerían... llenando de luces la noche.

Kenishi cayo rendido en su cama, ni siquiera supo que aun traía puestos los zapatos. Su mente viajo y tuvo ese sueño de nuevo y ahora no hubo quien pudiera quitárselo de la mente:

Gritos... ¿quien lloraba con tanto dolor?...

Podía ver sombras, algunas luces de vela encendidas y mucha oscuridad, voces que no podía entender... miradas que no podía reconocer, pero que aun así se le hacían conocidas...

Siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, después de ese lugar oscura aparecía un extraño jardín que moría con gran rapidez, una banca que se llenaba de ramas secas, hojas que caían de los árboles como si el otoño llegara de manera inmediata. Y de fondo ese llanto.

Después una discusión, no podía verlos, pero los escuchaba, pasos, pasos muy acelerados... un portazo y después mas llanto.

Por ultimo esa mirada violeta llena de dolor, y oscuridad... la eterna y a la vez efímera soledad de la noche pasiva que aunque lenta, pero siempre segura volvía a caer sobre su sueño.

Despertó con algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, jadeante... bastante nervioso. Miro con interrogación su pulsera, aunque lo deseara Kero no podía ayudarlo a descubrir el significado de ese sueño, que aunque quisiera no hacerle caso, sabia que eso era imposible... sus sueños eran premoniciones... odiaba eso. Intento guardar algunos recuerdos para después examinarlos con calma, pero sin darse cuenta esa mirada se tatuó en su memoria, dejándolo consternado, con sentimientos de constante preocupación. Pero había algo que sin duda le alegraría la mañana del viernes...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

El agua no había ayudado a tranquilizarlo, con cuatro días sin dormir ya se notaba el cansancio en su rostro, esa ligera sombra debajo de sus ojos ya era mas que notable. Había cierta irritación en su piel, justo debajo de su hombro, enrojeciéndole la zona y hartándolo por el comezón. Ah... un día mas que podía descontar a su calendario, solo eso.

Corrió su cortina, admirando el cielo que para su satisfacción se mostraba gris y pasivo...

-"Seguro lloverá..."-susurro con un entusiasmo poco característico en él.

Movió los labios con palabras imperceptibles, pero que bastaron para que su ropa del día saliera de su armario; literalmente hablando.

Escucho golpes en su puerta, suponiendo que era Hiragisawa no se tomo la molestia de abrir... se metió al baño por una toalla para rodear sus hombros y secar su cabello.

En cuanto salio sintió que algo se pegaba a sus pies, algo muy molesto que parecía no querer desaparecer con la fuerte sacudida. No se tomo la molestia de mirar el suelo, pero en cuanto lo hizo...

-"Maldito..."-

Miles de virutas de papel del pobre libro de Artes Naturales que habían asesinado hace unos días, yacían por todo su cuarto; aunque no se parecía a su hechizo, éste hacia que se pegaran a la superficie...

Como si lo estuvieran esperando, unas ultimas basuritas se adhirieron a su torso desnudo y su cabello mojado. Tuvo que sacar algunas de su boca.

Su respiración se acelero, la sangre empezó a hervir por todo su cuerpo, centrándose en su cabeza... la furia se concentro en sus puños que se cerraron privando de circulación a sus dedos. Sus ojos abandonaron el marrón para volverse un cobrizo fuego, notando la furia que sentía.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que basto una respiración para que todos esos síntomas desaparecieran. Su mirada se torno helada, caminando por su cuarto y recogiendo los papeles uno a uno, reuniéndolos en su mano.

-"Esto no se queda así..."-el orgullo de un Li se ve amenazado y el dragón dorado despierta, nadie... absolutamente nadie tenia el derecho de meterse con un Li, alto clan y heredero de la magia milenaria del mago mas poderoso del universo... ¿quien rayos se creía ése?.

Dejó la pequeña esfera flotante a lado del baño. Se saco un ultimo papel de la boca y termino de vestirse...

Esa irritación seguía molestándolo, obligándolo a quitarse la camisa para quedarse sorprendido –de nuevo-.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-susurro, observando una serie de líneas negras que se formaban en su piel, las toco con cuidado, una fuerte punzada le recorría el hombro... eso no era normal... al menos no mucho. Intento calmar ese dolor, reprimiéndolo y se fajo la camisa.

Su caminar era extraño, pero nadie lo noto. Algunos hicieron su acostumbrada reverencia.

-"Buenos días Superior..."-

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar su picazón y se perdió entre los alumnos entrando a su salón de Artes Marciales, topándose a Hiragisawa que no perdió ni un segundo con sus bromas.

-"¿Cómo amaneció mi _querido descendiente_...?"-

-"No vayas por ese lado..."-

-"Al parecer no tuviste una buena noche..."-su mascara de alegría escondía una sombra de preocupación que absolutamente nadie notaba. Pero sabia a la perfección que no había dormido desde que él había llegado a la escuela. Parecía ese niño que le fue imposible reconocer cuando entro al ESCO.

-"No..."-seco y sin mas.

-"Buenos días jóvenes..."-saludo el profesor y empezaron a rendir saludos, para practicar Aikido.

Eriol corrió su mirada por el salón, terminando en Kenishi que a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba, tenia un no-sé-qué de preocupación.

-'Esto ha empezado antes de lo que tenia pensado...'-caviló sin dejar de mirarlo. –'tendré que informarles... puede que... no... eso no... pero él podría correr peligro...'-sintió la mirada del castaño y le sonrió; guardando sus pensamientos y haciendo la nota mental de investigar, tendría que entrar al edificio B, costara lo que costara.

Esa clase como las siguientes pasaron sin mas cambio, la hora de la comida llego y con ello sus ultimas horas del día.

-"Puedes exentarte de las ultimas clases Hiragisawa, pero que no te vean por los pasillos, podrías levantar sospechas..."-fueron las palabras de uno de los enanos quien le hablo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-"Esta bien..."-miró su reloj... no tendría mucho tiempo pero le bastaría para confirmar sus sospechas.

Su delgada figura se perdió con rapidez, ayudándose de las sombras del ocaso que ya mostraban la noche próxima.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Xiao Lang se mordió el labio pensativo, no podía explicarse la ausencia del ojiazul, pero lo que seguía consternándolo eran esas marcas que se habían extendido por su espalda, formando letras a lo largo de su cuerpo... amarro sus agujetas.

Terminaba su calentamiento para la carrera de 400 metros que tendrían en atletismo, su ultima clase del día.

Se maravillo por las primeras gotas de lluvia, cayendo tan lentamente que casi eran imperceptibles, excepto por las marcas que dejaban en la pista de carreras.

-"Esta lloviendo..."-

-"No nos de clase..."-se oyó el rumor por ahí.

-"No sean exagerados que algo de agua no les caerá mal..."-un abucheo se dejo escuchar, pero todos se alinearon para empezar.

El castaño movió su cuello de un lado hacia otro... la lluvia lo revitalizaba.

-"Suerte Kenny..."-eran el grupo A, ya que eran bastantes para correr todos al mismo tiempo. Kenishi acomodo sus muñequeras y se puso en la marca.

-"¿Listos?"-tomo su silbato multiusos.

El pitido de inicio acompaño una lluvia mas fuerte, haciendo que sus ropas se pegaran de inmediato. El profesor se amedrentó por hacerlos correr e intento detener la carrera, pero solo algunos se detuvieron. A otros no les importo.

Un rugido del cielo gris, las gotas cada vez eran mas pesadas pero no le importaba, ese frió lo hacia sentir vivo, siempre lo había dicho... el calor lo agobia, pero el frió es delicioso.

Por unos momentos olvido que corría, pero al notar una respiración cerca de su espalda se dio por enterado de que encabezaba esa carrera.

-"¡¡Corre Kenny!"-se oyó un grito.

Su ceño se acentuó al darse cuenta quien era él que lo seguía, estando un poco detrás Liao.

El profesor sabia que sus intentos de que regresaran eran imposibles, por lo que utilizo un hechizo para cubrirlos un poco.

Una curva basto para que el ojiverde alcanzara a Xiao Lang, corriendo a la par... salpicando por sus pisadas que solo le daba un ambiente dramático.

Otro rugido del cielo acompañado de una luz imponente, la lluvia amenazaba con volverse tormenta.

Ya no se veía lejos la cintilla de la meta, debía enseñarle quien era él... debía seguir corriendo. Ignorando por completo el dolor de su hombro apretó el paso y todos sus músculos se agilizaron, moviéndose al compás y aumentando su velocidad, dejando atrás a Kenishi y a Liao.

¡Había ganado!

Sintió la satisfacción del triunfo... saboreo la gloria de los aplausos de algunos alumnos que se habían detenido a observar la carrera. Todo eso con la cara mas seria que existía en el mundo.

Movió su cabeza, sintiendo las gotas que escurrían de su cabello, intentando recuperar el aliento y aceptando la toalla que un sumiso compañero le ofrecía.

A veces, aunque no siempre lo aceptara, le gustaba infundir respeto y miedo... eran satisfactorio saber que todos lo admiraban y lo conocían sin siquiera conocerlo realmente. Reconfortante.

-"¡Dense un baño rápidamente!"-ordeno el maestro para prevenir un resfriado por la mojada que se habían dado.

-"Vamos Kenny..."-se refugiaron de la tormenta en el andador y llegaron a los vestidores. –"Date un baño..."-

¡¡Ahhhhhh, un grito silencioso de la voz de Sakura... ¡¡¡¡SE ESTABAN QUITANDO LA ROPA!.

Nunca, nunca, nunca. NUNCA... ¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO DESNUDO A UN HOMBRE!...

La naturalidad con la que se deshacían de sus prendas y entraban a las regaderas, de agua caliente para despabilar el frió de la lluvia, hizo que Kenishi bajara la cabeza y se quedara estático, petrificado... sonrojado y muy, pero muy... APENADO...

-"¡¡Humm... bu... hummm... bueno... los-veo-en-la-cena...!"-grito saliendo de las regaderas sin bañarse.

-"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Mao tomando el jabón.

-"No lo sé..."-

Le quitaron importancia y empezaron a bromear sobre la fiesta del domingo que ya estaba cercana.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Kenishi corrió con la ropa escurriendo todavía... no sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero la pena que había experimentando todavía no pasaba. Escucho una melodía... no pudo continuar corriendo, intento seguir la exquisita música.

Al ser nuevo no pudo saber hacia donde se dirigía... pasó a algunos alumnos que lo miraron con extrañeza, pero no emitieron algún sonido.

Era embriagante, llena de melancolía, pero lo suficientemente hermosa como para romper un corazón.

Se detuvo frente a una ventana...

-"Eriol..."-susurro conmovido al ver a su amigo de la infancia deslizar sus dedos por el bello piano.

Era como si la lluvia siguiera el ritmo de las notas del ojiazul... tranquilizándose, hasta convertirse en una suave brisa. Sintió un escalofrió cuando el viento helado, de la próxima noche, se escurrió por sus ropas y toco su piel.

Sin desearlo sus labios empezaron a tiritar, pero no podía dejar de escuchar la melodía y al parecer el interprete no había notado que poseía publico. ¿O si?.

Para él siempre había sido tranquilizante tocar el piano, y mas esa melodía... aunque aun no descubría de donde la había aprendido era muy hermosa. Supo que Kenishi estaba en la ventana inmediatamente cuando llegó, pero no se detuvo, termino la canción.

El ojiverde seguía perdido en la melodía, a pesar de la que la lluvia no tocaba su piel podía sentir un frió arrebatador que poco a poco le enfriaba el cuerpo... sintió una serie de emociones tan extrañas que no pudo desviar su mirada incluso cuando la interpretación había terminado.

Eriol se acerco a la ventana despacio, mirando el rostro helado de su compañero... esa melancolía en el rostro, pero ese miedo en su mirada. No entendía muy bien, pero necesitaba hablar con él.

-"¿Por qué no entras Kenishi?"-le susurro corriendo la ventana y quedando frente a frente.

-"¿Eh?"-desperto de su ensoñación, apenándose de nuevo.

-"Vamos pasa, estas congelándote haya afuera.. buscare una toalla..."-Kenishi dio la vuelta y busco la puerta de ese salón de música que estaba muy alejado de las demás aulas.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"-cuestionó cuando se secaba el cabello.

-"Estos salones ya no son utilizados, cuando remodelaron los dormitorios decidieron dejarlos sin uso, pero no están cancelados... aunque no deberíamos estar aquí..."-dijo con su alegría siempre inminente.

-"Ah..."-fue lo único que respondió, hundiendo su mirada en el piso.

-"Si te hago una pregunta, ¿la responderías?"-

Kenishi no comprendía el tono que su antiguo amigo utilizaba, era sombrío... curioso e incluso macabro. Levanto la mirada y asintió.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"Mei Ling..."-descansaba en espera de la cena, escuchando la voz de su insistente prima que no dejaba de presionar con lo de la fiesta.

_-"No seas amargado un poco de música no te caerá mal..."-_la morena escuchaba sin atención las ordenes de su Madre, enfocándose en su conversación.

-"Si me hablaste para eso..."-

_-"Esta bien... ¿cómo esta mi amoroso y queridísimo primo?"-_su voz melosa y chocante no paso desapercibida por el aun mojado castaño.

-"No seas exagerada..."-jamás lo admitiría, pero su prima era una de las únicas personas que lo hacían caer al mundo de los humanos y dejar de ser esa deidad.

_-"Vamos Xiao Lang, aunque venga contigo la escoria esa, lo soportaría... aunque..."-_su relación con Hiragisawa nunca había sido buena.

-"No eres de las que tartamudean..."-tomo una toalla y se dejo caer en su blando colchón, disfrutando de la suave lluvia que acompañaba la noche.

_-"Nada... bueno primo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no se te olvide llegar temprano el domingo..."-_

-"Jamás dije que iría..."-

_-"Al menos no dijiste que no. Cuídate..."-_termino con la llamada.

El ambarino dejo su teléfono en la gaveta a lado de su cama, intentando dejar de pensar... solamente quedarse en blanco. Tanta tranquilidad era imposible... escucho algunos golpes y después la figura de Hiragisawa atravesó su puerta y se sentó sin pedir permiso.

-"¿Si?"-cuestionó el dueño de la habitación.

-"Hola"-siempre la misma sonrisa. Jugó con la esfera flotante a lado del baño, picándola con el dedo índice; divirtiéndose como infante.

-"¿Por qué no entraste a clases?"-dijo sin mucho interés.

-"Tenia unos asuntos que atender... pero no te quito mas tu tiempo..."-así como entro salió.

Xiao Lang se levanto del cómodo lecho y noto algo que no estaba en su habitación hace unos momentos.

Una hoja doblada en cuatro partes yacía en el piso.

-"Estupido Hiragisawa..."-musitó al suponer que la había dejado caer por equivocación. Pero entrecerrando la mirada, él nunca hacia las cosas solo por hacerlas...

Levantó la hoja, que contenía algunos garabatos que para su sorpresa eran muy parecidos al libro que su tío le había regalado y que nunca había podido leer.

Cerró los ojos cuando palabras salían de su boca:

-"El final es el principio..."-

No entendió porque podía leer esos símbolos pero lo descubriría. Abrió la puerta de la sala común y encontró algo que no le agrado.

Kenishi.

El ojiverde tenia cientos de libros revueltos en la mesa y otros en el piso, buscando con desesperación algo que le ayudara a entender esas palabras.

-"El final es el principio..."-

Ya se había cambiado de ropa, pero seguía sintiendo ese frió abrasador por su cuerpo. Afuera la lluvia ya se había detenido, pero sus restos todavía permanecían en charcos y gotas en las ventanas.

No lo saludo, se sentó en una de las mesas y encendió su computadora... aunque deseaba buscar en libros debía entretenerse en lo que ése salía.

Kenishi no noto su presencia hasta que escucho el ruido de una computadora; levantando la mirada hasta sentir que era respondida.

Las horas pasaron lentas en ese cuarto que poco a poco se hacia mas pequeño. Diminuto y asfixiante para ambos... al parecer el oxigeno no fue suficiente porque Kenishi tomo un par de libros y abandono el cuarto, dejando su desastre para después... esa necesidad de comprensión le estaba quemando las entrañas... y lo peor es que no era el único que lo sabia.

-"_La Escuela encierra misterios Kenishi..."- _

Las palabras de Eriol seguían en su mente... así hasta que el cielo se volvió azul de nuevo.

Sábado... su ultimo día de clases de la semana.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Abrió los ojos con fastidio, cinco días sin dormir, ni siquiera una hora, lo estaban desesperando... giro su cabeza hasta su cortina y noto que la noche todavía permanecía en su lugar... las primeras horas de la madrugada y ya no soportaba estar en el lecho. La cama se estaba convirtiendo en un objeto poco utilizado en su basta habitación.

Caminó en la oscuridad y tomo una playera sin mangas de color negro y la puso encima de sus boxers. Corrió un poco la cortina, dejando que la luz de los faroles del patio entrara por ahí y le evitara la pena de encender su luz.

Se posiciono en medio de su habitación, moviendo algunos objetos con la mente y cerrando los ojos; en cuestión de segundos su esfera negra apareció en su mano.

-"Yo te invoco..."-su espada se desplegó maravillosa.

El brillo de la ventana le dio justo al filo de la espada, un objeto en perfecto estado y perfectamente balanceado el mango y la hoja pesando lo mismo.

El viento se vio cortado por los movimientos del arma, atacando a ese enemigo imaginario que parecía invencible...

La gotas de sudor ya empezaban a surgir de su frente, enmarcando su rostro y perdiéndose en su playera. Movimientos que de alguna manera lo agotaban pero lo revitalizaban con la ironía típica de la vida.

Se detuvo cuando sonó su despertador... rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que el dolor que experimentaba en su hombro –a causa de las líneas que surgían de su piel- se hiciera mas potente y un corte fino atravesara su mano...

-"Maldición..."-camino hasta tirar el despertador de la repisa haciendo que éste muriera con rapidez y que el silencio volviera a reinar...

Metió su mano al agua entintándola de sangre y poniendo una ligera cinta alrededor... cortes de niños... nada de cuidado.

La ventana ya daba los vestigios de la mañana, el azul de la noche ya no era tan oscuro... el cielo se aclaraba lentamente con un resentimiento por la lluvia del día anterior...

Espero unos momentos sin hacer nada... solo viendo la transición de colores del amanecer.

Estando parado en medio de su habitación algo llamo su atención...

Su mirada se torno maliciosa y la pequeña esfera dorada centello unos segundos antes de desaparecer...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Para su propia sorpresa Kenishi ya estaba levantado y a punto de bañarse... simplemente había abierto los ojos y ya no pudo dormir. Caminó por su extenso cuarto y buscó su uniforme... al menos ya se había habituado a esos múltiples trajes.

Sacó la chaqueta, el pantalón y una camisa blanca...

¿Eh?... o era su imaginación o algo lo seguía... volteo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda pero nada...

-"Que raro..."-se rasco la cabeza algo confundido y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

Volteaba cada tanto para poder descubrir qué o quién le seguía pero no había nada...

Un pequeño papel cayó sobre sus ropas... nada de cuidado.

¿Dónde estaba ese estúpido zapato?. Se agacho para buscar debajo de la cama... no, no estaba ahí.

Dos papelitos... ¿de donde habían salido?.

Levanto la mirada y un millón de pedacitos de papel cayeron en su cabeza, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como si tuviera pegamento...

-"¡¡¡Li!"-fue lo primero y lo único que salio de sus labios en el momento en que intento quitarse uno de los papeles del rostro dejándose una marca roja como regalo. Parecía cinta adhesiva...

Colérico, salió forrado de los papeles y entro sin permiso a la habitación de su compañero:

-"¿¡¿Qué crees que...?"-

-"¿No te enseñaron modales?"-acomodaba su corbata con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin prestarle atención. Había escuchado el grito a la perfección.

Kenishi intento quitarse los papeles rodeándolos con su poder llamando la atención en otro lugar por desplegar su aura con tanta potencia.

-"No te esfuerces..."-hablo el chino. –"es un hechizo de espejo, solo hay una forma de quitártelos..."-se acerco a él y sin mas miramientos tomo la punta de uno y lo jalo hacia si. –"¿Fácil no?"-la marca roja que dejo en la mejilla del ojiverde fue igual que la sangre que corría rápidamente por su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro.

-"¡Maldito!"-volvio a elevar su aura, pero sabia a la perfección que los hechizos espejo eran tan potentes que cuanta mas fuerza se empleaba mas resistentes se volvían, utilizaban el poder del mismo que habían afectado. Pero... bien podría...

-"Xiao Lang Li..."-un voz mas grave que la de los jóvenes apareció en el momento en que los papeles se despegaban con furia de Kenishi y se dispersaban por todo el cuarto.

El aludido volteo la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de su tío parado en el umbral de su cuarto... no había furia en su voz.. a decir verdad nunca había furia en él, pero bastaba ver su semblante para saber que estaba enojado, muy enojado. ¿o tal vez preocupado?...

Kenishi no entendía porque el castaño veía tan interesado la puerta, lo importante era que se había quitado esas basuras de encima. Y sin el dolor de una depilación con cera... ah... mucho dolor...

-"¿Qué paso aquí?"-la voz hizo que el ojiverde pasara saliva lentamente.

-"Director Won..."-se inclino en una reverencia.

-"Xiao Lang no volveré a hacer la pregunta... ¿de qué es todo esto?"-ignoro el saludo del nipón y tomo un papel del piso e intento leerlo. –"¿Artes Naturales?"-caminó hacia los chicos. –"¿Es un libro?"-su voz era tan imponente que no necesitaba gritarles.

Su figura era tal que parecía un gigante que devoraba un par de enanos tembloroso y temerosos... un director que infundía respeto, miedo y a la vez confianza. ¿cómo podía hacerlo?...

-"S-si"-sin querer la voz le falló.

-"Yo no se que piensen jóvenes..."-se detuvo justo a la mitad de la habitación. –"...pero esta no es la forma en que se trata un libro con mas de trescientos años de antigüedad, son fuente de la sabiduría que ustedes están intentando adquirir y hacen trizas una obra llena de valor..."-su mirada de desapruebo pasó de los ambarinos ojos de su sobrino a los esmeraldinos del albino. –"... esta no es una falta leve..."-levanto en su mano los trozos del tratado de Ciencias, produciendo un viento que enfrió el alma de los aludidos. –"... me temo que tendré que castigarlos, no saldrán el domingo y pasaran el día limpiando la vieja biblioteca, hay muchos libros que se empolvan... y así podrán saldar su falta con este atentando en contra del conocimiento..."-salio del cuarto, caminando imponente por los dormitorios y con algo de tranquilidad en su persona.

-"Pensé que esto seria peor..."-la fuerte explosión de energía lo había llevado a trasladarse a la habitación de su sobrino creyendo que... no lo mejor era no creer nada. –"Buenos días jóvenes..."-y se perdió por los pasillos.

Xiao Lang no tuvo que pedirle a su compañero de cuarto que saliera de su habitación, Kenishi atravesó la sala común y llegó a su cuarto con furia, pero tranquilo de que no había sufrido mas problemas por ése... _Su Superior..._

Pasó el ocaso con los hermanos Zedong, corriendo por las hortalizas en busca de Niza cuando escucharon el rechinido de unas llantas que pasaron por el patio principal del ESCO.

-"Es el Superior Li... escuché que tenia una reunión con el Concilio..."-susurro Mao casual.

-"Ah..."-Kenishi recordó el incidente pasado con el Director y continuo caminando con la bella ardilla enroscada en su cuello.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"Li..."-eso fue suficiente como saludo.

Cerró la puerta de su auto y acompaño al vocero del Concilio, el dócil y siempre amable: Tontin.

Sus pasos acompasados era el único ruido que azotaba el salón de ese hermoso edificio del siglo pasado, casi parecía una pagoda, pero su estructura contemporánea daba el aire de modernidad necesario.

Los leones dorados que adornaban el pasillo eran el símbolo de poder, eso era exactamente lo que el quería... poder... lo quería, lo tendría, lo merecía... casi era suyo.

Dejaron ese pasillo tapizado en mármol para llegar al Gran Salón del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Jamás creyó que estarían los siete reunidos, además de los colaboradores y los altos mandatarios de su familia. Nadie noto su leve mueca de sorpresa, manteniendo cara de póker.

-"Buenas noches..."-su buen humor no estaría ahí todo el día, así que lo mejor era iniciar así.

Todos saludaron con la cabeza, sentándose con esa lentitud que lo ponía casi histérico. Todos los ancianos verborreando por el lugar no formaban parte de sus sueños mas hermosos; pero debía comportarse o tendría problemas con su Madre... y eso si que lo pondría de mal humor.

-"Ya que estamos aquí terminemos pronto..."-el mayor de los ancianos se estaba aprovechando de la presencia de los familiares de Li, no podría empezar con sus altanerías y estupideces. El buen Gruñón.

El castaño tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios, aunque eso no duraría mucho... le importaba un comino que estuvieran sus tíos y primos.

-"El Card Master ha desaparecido..."-

Siempre con el mismo tema... siempre sacando en cara los errores pasados para humillarlo, pero ya no... ya no mas.

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"-su voz y rostro eran tan helados como la mitad del invierno decembrino.

-"Xiao Lang, sabes que ése es una gran problema de honor para la familia..."-el segundo hermano de su papá... Ming Hiunk Li. Siempre había pensado que le tenia cierto resentimiento ya que la rama principal era la que mantenía el control del clan y a pesar de ser hermanos de su Padre, no tenían mas que un papel menor al suyo, el heredero.

-"Eso ya había quedado en el pasado... no creo que la vida del Card Master tenga que ver con que yo este en el ESCO..."-

-"Mantengan el orden... Xiao Lang..."-Gruñón habló.

-"Li..."-insistió.

-"Li... esto ya se esta extralimitando... no creo que este bien que le faltes al respeto al Concilio completo... aun no eres el jefe y debes mostrarte obediente..."-la gota que derramo el vaso.

-"¿Obediente?..."-su voz era pasiva, pero no dejaba de ser imponente; levanto ligeramente una ceja. –"Mencione alguna vez que haya desobedecido al Concilio... cumplí con todas sus renuentes inquisiciones... estoy en el ESCO y cuando me gradué tomare el mando... ¿qué mas necesitan?... además de todo esto se dan el lujo de molestarme en clases, interrumpiendo y además acechando por los pasillos de mi escuela. ¿Piensan que me voy a escapar...?..."-su voz no subió ni un solo decibel...

-"Pudo haberse inscrito... puede estar en la Escuela y nosotros no lo sabemos..."-

-"Si ese es el gran problema..."-se puso de pie y miro con fuerza a todos los miembros. –"...revisen el instituto... ¿no creen que alguien habría notado el uso de las Cards?... Por favor señores no sean ingenuos... nadie es tan fuerte, ni siquiera Clow pudo esconderlas, si él selló el libro y ya no desea seguir con la vida de hechicería, creo que esta en su derecho... jamás a estado sometido al Concilio por lo que creo que cerraremos esta sesión..."-espero la respuesta.

-"Al parecer nadie había pensado eso..."-hablo su tío y Director... Xiao Won Li. –"Les he dado el permiso de recorrer la escuela a su libertad, pero no creo que eso sea necesario ahora... además, Xiao Lang tiene razón al decirles que jamás ha desafiado el poder del Concilio..."-

El joven castaño jamás espero la intervención de su tío, pero sintió confort al saber que había alguien en su familia que podría apoyarlo...

_-"Bienvenido al ESCO Xiao Lang..."-_

Todavía recordaba esas palabras, ese fue el día cuando supo que no seria libre en mucho tiempo... que había abandonado una cárcel para entrar en otra, pero jamás olvidaría que su tío le tendió la mano, aunque no directamente, pero siempre interesado en su persona.

Viejos recuerdos inundaron su mente cuando volvía a atravesar el pasillo, frió y blanco, pero ahora con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y una preocupación en la mente. Tomo su celular y oprimió un numero del marcado automático.

-"Habla Li, necesito que investigues algo... si su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura... no, no es urgente. Si, yo te llamo. Adiós."-deslizo la tapa de su móvil y entro a su auto. Algo se removió en su estomago al pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo.

Esa espinita se había introducido a su mente... ¿dónde estaba?... ¿dónde estaba?... ¿dónde estaba?

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Esa noche fue muy extraña para Kenishi, no había soñado absolutamente nada... simplemente había caído en la cama con el cansancio del día y despertado con el pitido de su aparato.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación... había esperado su día libre toda la semana y ahora tendría que soportar el plumero y el trapo. Otro suspiro.

Escuchó ruido en el pasillo así que salio con curiosidad. Todos los alumnos, vestidos sin el uniforme, caminaban hacia la escalera como manifestación haciendo un colapso ya que tal parecía que no todos podrían pasar por ahí al mismo tiempo.

Como torbellino Mao Tian y Chu aparecieron frente al albino y se metieron a su habitación llevándolo de corbata.

-"¡Que pena!"-suspiraron los gemelos mirando con lastima a su amigo. –"Ni a nosotros nos dejan sin día libre... esto es una violación de los derechos humanos..."-alzaron el dedo índice.

-"No exageren..."-se sentó en la cama resignado. Dejándose caer con las manos en la nuca.

-"Yo que pensé que pasarías la mañana con nosotros y en la noche destrozaríamos la pista..."-Tian hizo pasos de baile muy ochenteros... pero divertidos.

-"No seas pesimista Tian... Kenny ya sabe como salir y lo de menos es escaparse de Quo, no es una persona que pueda prestar atención a muchas cosas..."-para el ojiverde era curioso verlos con jeans y playeras... tenis y mas despeinados de lo normal.

-"No pienso escaparme..."-

-"¿Cómo?"-Mao lo miro desconcertado. –"¿De verdad vas a limpiar polvo todo el día?"-

-"Bueno..."-se sentó derecho mirando a sus amigos aturdidos.

-"Bueno nada... ya sabes como salir, te esperaremos a las ocho en la puerta del ESCO... ¡Tienes que ir!"-la cara de Mao se torno tan seria que asusto.

-"Lo intentare..."-

-"Esta bien Kenny..."-susurro Chu con comprensión. Él sabia lo que era verse sometido a esos gemelos. –"Nos vamos..."-

-"Ok"-

Salieron lentamente pero cuando Kenishi quiso verlos de nuevo ya no había nadie... no cabe duda... esos chicos no eran como el resto.

Se quedo un tiempo en el pasillo mirando como toda la escuela se quedaba vacía... se volvió a meter a su cuarto se duchó y se puso el uniforme con una lentitud asombrosa, resignándose al polvo, a los libros y la suciedad...

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

-"Bueno jóvenes... cuando terminen esos libros podrán pasar a los estantes de la parte de atrás..."-señalo un total de diez estantes. –"...creo que eso es todo lo que harán hoy, pero no se preocupen les faltara tiempo para terminar..."-se levanto los lentes con la mano derecha y acomodo los libros que tenia en la otra. –"Dense prisa..."-salió de la biblioteca hablando por lo bajo.

Kenishi se ahorro el suspiro y recogió las mangas de su camisa...

-'A trabajar'-penso caminando hacia las pilas de libros que yacían en el piso. Tenían que acomodarlas por titulo y materia.

El silencio que había en ese lugar era tan asfixiante que la tensión ya no podía ser superada por el polvo.

Xiao Lang se quedó pensando unos segundos, meditando el cómo se había metido en ese castigo... todo por el orgullo, pero un hombre sin él no era hombre. Se toco el hombro y se sentó en el piso tomando los libros.

¡Aachú!

Kenishi se sobresalto por el estornudo tan fuerte... ahora recordaba que el ambarino era fuertemente alérgico al polvo lo que sin duda se convertiría en una tortura, pero como lo único que importaba era terminar de acomodar libros, pues siguió...

¡Aachú!

El castaño suspiro resignado, llevaba un libro y dos estornudos... si hacia un calculo en promedio por la cantidad de libros que había... ¡Aachú!... mejor dejaba los cálculos para otro día e intentaba hacer eso rápido.

Kenishi acomodo los últimos libros del piso y fue a revisar los estantes del fondo.

¡Aachú! ¡Aachú! ¡Aachú! ¡Aachú!

Xiao Lang intento no respirar profundamente... lo mejor era limpiar el aire un poquito, no era nada...

Se puso de pie, acomodo su cabello y formo una burbuja de aire con sus manos, haciéndola cada vez mas grande, encerrando el polvo que lo rodeaba para poder respirar sin estornudar...

-'Así esta mejor...'-

Empuño su plumero y el trapo... bueno... a limpiar...

¡Aachú!

-'¡Maldita sea!'- ni siquiera limpiando el aire podía evitar esa estúpida alergia, noto la cara de diversión de su antagonista y se fue hacia los últimos muebles... la tarde ya se les estaba escapando.

¡Aachú!

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Luces de neón por todo el establecimiento... sin duda las fiestas organizadas en la mansión Li eran las mejores de todo Hong Kong... Una capa de humo cubría los pies de todos los visitantes y la estruendosa música impedía escuchar con claridad lo que la gente quería decirse.

Un joven castaño caminó por el lugar sin la necesidad de abrirse camino. Cada una de las miradas iban por su cuerpo, observándolo con rareza pero sin ofenderlo.

Llego hasta el salón donde estaba el Disk Jockey y subió las escaleras viendo los efectos de luces que estaban instalados por todo el techo.

-"La señorita lo esta buscando..."-le susurro uno de los sirvientes cuando atravesaba el ultimo pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Le contesto con la cabeza y se metió a su cuarto.

Se había escapado del ESCO por segunda vez en una sola semana... cerro los ojos con cansancio y se miro al espejo. Su nariz estaba muy roja, casi parecía ese reno de las canciones navideñas. Se encamino al baño y tomo un pequeño frasco metiéndolo en cada una de sus fosas nasales y respirando profundamente.

Se baño con agua tibia para poder quitarse el uniforme y la suciedad que había adquirido... se enrosco con una toalla y salio.

-"Pensé que no vendrías..."-Mei Ling estaba sentada en la cama, sin inmutarse por la escasa ropa de su primo...

-"Ya estoy aquí..."-basto una mirada para que ella entendiera que debía salir.

-"Te espero abajo..."-el chino asintió.

Ahora caía en cuenta, ambos habían crecido... ella ya no usaba coletas y él... bueno su corazón se había vuelto muy frió.

-"No puedes estar aquí..."-le hablo a uno de los invitados que subía las escaleras.

-"Vamos Mei Ling..."-le hizo señas de ir al cuarto de su primo.

-"No..."-la llevó del brazo y bajaron las escaleras.

Rápidamente se perdieron entre la multitud.

-"¿Estaban invitados?"-

-"Eso es lo de menos... ya estamos aquí... vamos..."-caminaron altivamente entre los demás que esperaban entrar y miraron al guardia que recogía las invitaciones. –"Hola amigo..."-el guardia rodó los ojos... esos chistosos nunca faltaban.

-"Mao..."-

-"Dejalos pasar Sangk... vienen conmigo..."-la sonrisa de Eriol hizo que el guardia quitara su cuerpo y abriera la cadena.

-"Como diga joven..."-

Kenishi se mantuvo en silencio mientras avanzaban para llegar al salón. El ojiazul les sonrió y se separo del grupo.

-"¡Nos vemos después!"-grito para que lo escucharan y se encamino hacia el siguiente cuarto donde había unas cuantas mesas y el sonido no era tan abrumador.

-"Ah... eres tú... tenia la esperanza de que no vendrías..."-

-"Siempre tan hermosa y atenta Mei... la fiesta esta genial..."-tomo su mano y la besó.

Las dos chicas que estaba a lado de la china suspiraron.

-"Sabes que conmigo no son necesarias..."-guardo silencio, algo había llamado su atención. –"Disculpen..."-se puso de pie... acomodo su cabello detrás de su oído y camino entre los invitados.

-"Buenas noches señoritas..."-galante sin duda.

Ambas chicas soltaron una risita y se sumergieron en una platica con el ojiazul.

La música electrónica inundo el lugar y un leve grito hizo que la gente se emocionara. Una banda empezaba su espectáculo.

Mei Ling se apresuro, maldiciendo a un chico que enterraba su pie en la sandalia, tomo la esquina de su falda y siguió caminando. Ella lo había visto... ese chico estaba en la fiesta.

Se detuvo justo debajo de las escaleras, viendo como bajaba su primo a paso lento y con cara algo seria, pero sin fruncir el entrecejo.

El castaño sintió una mirada... era extraño que pensara eso siendo que muchas personas lo estaban viendo. Se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón.

Mei Ling volteo a ver hacia donde miraba su primo y sonrió. ¡Si estaba ahí!...

Kenishi soltó una risa sin querer... ¡El Superior también se había escapado!

Sonrió a Mei Ling y siguió mirando al ambarino que hizo una mueca imposible de descifrar...

Cada uno había dado una excusa para evitar la limpieza y habían salido por distintos lados pero estaban siempre en los mismos lugares...

La banda hizo que todos soltaran un grito y se arremolinaron en ese salón haciendo que el contacto visual se perdiera.

-"Siempre en los mismos lugares..."-suspiro Kenishi diciéndolo en japonés dejando a sus amigos con un signo de interrogación.

-"¡¡Vamos a bailar!"-grito Mao y jalaron al ojiverde internándose en la multitud.

_** Ambos saben que la guerra a comenzado... **_

Las estrellas ya brillaban en lo alto del cielo... solo había una luz encendida en todo el instituto.

-"¡Apurate Hang... ya son las diez y no hemos terminado!"-un par de jóvenes estaban en el sótano de uno de los edificios... para ser mas precisos en la imprenta del boletín estudiantil que salía todos los lunes y al parecer no estaba listo... y era ya domingo en la noche.

-"¡No me apresures sin mi historia no habrá boletín!"-escribia frente a su computadora.

-"Por eso te lo digo..."-dejó de lidiar con su vieja impresora y se puso detrás de su amigo. –"¿¡Llevas dos líneas!"-le grito desesperado... el tiempo se les venia encima y como Director del boletín no podía darse el lujo. –"¡¡¡¡Hang!"-

-"Te dije que no gritaras Sang... soy lento pero seguro..."-ellos eran la pareja invencible de los chismes escolares. Hang y Sang el primero como el mejor redactor y el segundo como el mejor editor.

-"Eres mas lento que seguro... quitate, déjame ver que has escrito..."-volteo la computadora para leer. –"_El Superior Li se vio amenazado el lunes pasado por nuestro misterioso compañero Kenchi Katsura"-_leyó con pereza y ahogando un bostezo... llevaban mas de quince horas trabajando –"Es Kenishi no Kenchi..."-el redactor corrigió y siguió mirando la pantalla sin escribir...

-"Creo que no estoy inspirado Sang... no puedo... esa batalla fue colosal..."-tomo las fotos que habían sacado y rememoro el suceso. Se había colado a la clase cuando se entero de la batalla como buen reportero con su cámara por delante:

_-"Perfecto, tendremos un enfrentamiento interesante. Katsura y Li a la línea por favor..."-ambos jóvenes asintieron posicionándose en la línea de batalla preparando sus sables. _

_Se miraron a través de las mascaras de protección intentando investigar que secretos escondía el uno del otro. Fuego contra fuego se enfrentaran sin tener ni el mínimo conocimiento cual seria el resultado. El pequeño silbato del apuesto profesor sonó dando inicio a su pelea..._

_Los trajes eran especiales, por cada toque que se daban encendía una ligera luz._

_Ambos con las espadas frente a ellos, levantando el sable con la majestuosidad del Pavo Real con sus maravillosas plumas. En espera de que alguno diera un paso. _

_Kenishi sintió el sudor que corría dentro de la mascara... vio que su contrincante se acercaba a él, caminando de igual manera y chocando por primera vez sus armas... sintiendo la fuerza del otro en ese impacto. _

_Un paso hacia atrás los dejo separados por centímetros, lo suficiente para escuchar el acelerado latir de sus corazones. _

_Xiao Lang embistió con fuerza... manteniendo la mano doblada en su espalda y atacando el pecho del ojiverde, escuchándose el roce de sus sables y el viento que se veía cortado. _

_-"Touché"-grito Xiao Lang cuando la luz verde se encendía en el hombro de Kenishi. _

_El puntaje: 1-0 favor el ambarino. _

_El chico albino sintió que era su turno, empuño con mas fuerza el sable y se dirigió a la parte baja del torso de su antagonista, encontró el sable del castaño, impidiéndole un toque a su favor. Le estaba costando trabajo a pesar de haber logrado ganarle a "The Sword" mas de una vez. _

_Se volvieron a separar... tal parecía que habían salido de la línea de batalla hace unos momentos... nadie se había atravesado en la contienda pero el salón se volvía insuficiente. El profesor simplemente desapareció. _

_Como nadie omitió una llamada de atención su batalla se traslado al pasillo donde el primero toque de Kenishi dio contra el hombro de su enemigo. Un luz roja. _

_1 a uno 1..._

_El sonido de sus sables enfrentándose fue tan llamativo que algunos alumnos miraban impactados la batalla._

_-"¿Quiénes son?"-_

_Como respuesta a esa pregunta las mascaras parecieron estorbar y salieron volando. _

_-"Es el Superior..."-se oyó como rumor entre los alumnos. _

_-"Touché"-la voz de Kenishi incito a varios mas... y cambiaron de locación... el pasillo se quedo atrás y le patio principal los recibió con gusto. _

_Iban 2-1 favor el ojiverde. _

_Todos asomaron su cabeza por los pasillos... quedándose prendados del movimiento tan habilidoso de las armas._

_Ambos jadeaban... el sudor seguía recorriendo sus rostros... su batalla reinició. _

_Xiao Lang sintió que sus brazos se doblaban, su compañero estaba aplicando mucha fuerza; sus sables cruzados en el aire sus rostros escasamente separados... sus ojos desorbitados. _

_De un salto se volvieron a separar... era casi imposible volver a tocarse... para cada embestida había una parada para contrarrestarla. El ojiverde se distrajo cuando volvió a sentir la punta del sable en su torso. _

_-"Touché"-_

_Empate de nuevo... ninguno daba su brazo a vencer... se perdieron en sablazos fuertes y precisos que solo hacían al viento susurrar._

_Kenishi respiro profundamente, sacudiendo su arma en el aire y listo para volver a atacar. Eso se estaba volviendo extremadamente divertido... Xiao Lang movió el cuello y espero el ataque de su antagonista. _

_En el intento de cambiar el puntaje a su favor Kenishi giro pero el sable alcanzo a tocar su hombro y la luz verde se encendió. _

_3 a 2..._

_Los gritos apoyando al Superior se dieron de inmediato. _

_Kenishi sintió que la sangre le hervía... ése se estaba luciendo a cuestas de él... no, no lo permitiría. _

_Noto que la parte izquierda del castaño era la que mas descuidada... manteniendo el equilibrio dio un sablazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chino retrocediera unos pasos lo que le abrió espacio a Kenny para hundir la punta de su sable en el costado, encendiendo una luz roja y anotándose un toque a su favor. _

_-"¡¡Vamos Kenny!"-_

_Kenishi le dio la espalda al ambarino, retirándose a un espacio determinado, mirando a los ojos a su contrincante, unos segundos pasaron y ambos se acercaron, Xiao Lang recibió con fortaleza el sablazo de Kenishi, sin retroceder completamente hizo que el ojiverde diera un giro, dándole la espalda unos momentos y anotándose el 4-3..._

_¡Un toque mas!..._

_La batalla se mantenía pareja... no se sabia quien iba a ganar a pesar de que el Superior llevaba la delantera..._

_-"Touché"-_

_Kenishi le dio a entender con ese toque que no había que tomarse a la ligera... que jamás lo considerara menos que él... eran tan iguales como dos gotas de lluvia y tan distintos como el negro del blanco. _

_¡Empate!_

_La gloria de la victoria se veía cercana... un solo roce del sable en su espalda, hombros o torso marcaría al ganador. La tensión se respiro en el ambiente todos en espera de ese ganador... ese que se llevaría todo... un silencio ensordecedor... todos reprimieron su respiración y dejaron de parpadear, podrían perderse el desenlace... solo un toque. _

_De nuevo se vieron a los ojos... esa llama encendida que mantenía a ambos conectados... una respiración profunda para el pobre corazón que no paraba de bombear sangre... sus respiraciones hacían que su torso se levantara y volviera a bajar para que su cerebro no colapsara..._

_¿Quien iba a ganar?..._

_Todo se movía en cámara lenta... Kenishi fue el primero en adelantar y acercarse al encuentro, con el sable por delante. _

_Xiao Lang esperó... es de sabios guardar la calma. Aunque en su interior la desesperación hacia que la adrenalina le recorriera completamente. Sintió el choque de las armas... su corazón dio un salto. _

_Su castaño cabello se removió por la fuerza, Kenishi lo atacaba con todo, el alma y corazón se iban en ese momento,.. _

_Kenishi mantuvo la fuerza, se alejo unos centímetros y estiro el sable... tan cerca..._

_Se escucho el estruendo grito de los espectadores... una luz... ¿de que color?... _

_Casi sin quererlo cerró los ojos, podía escuchar que la gente gritaba... abrió despacio, como no queriendo ver... la luz de su traje era la que se había encendido primero. Una luz verde. _

_¡¡¡Xiao Lang había ganado!_

_5 a 4 favor del ambarino. Ambos mantenían las poses del ataque, ambos con los sables estirados, pero solo uno tocando al otro... _

_Kenishi reaccionó y contrajo su mano sintiendo un horrible dolor en el hombro. Lentamente le dio la espalda a Xiao Lang quien todavía no caía en cuenta que había ganado, él también retiro su sable pero para su sorpresa éste se partió en mil pedazos, cayendo lentamente y levantando el polvo del patio, dejándole solo en la mano la empuñadura..._

_El silencio volvió a reinar y los aplausos despidieron a Kenishi quien fue asistido por sus amigos de inmediato, resintiendo ese calambre en el brazo. Y saliendo del patio..._

-"¿¡Cómo quieres que escriba todo eso sin perder la razón?"-grito Hang agarrándose el cabello con desesperación.

-"Pues así como me lo contaste y ponle algunas fotos... vamos... que ya perdimos otra hora..."-el Director del boletín regreso a lidiar con la vieja imprenta esperando que su gran amigo terminara de escribir y que dejara de abrazar su computadora... –"¡Hang!"-

-"¡Ya voy!"-

_**Continuara...**_

**¡¡Ahhhhhh!... termine... si todos pensaran: ¡Por fin!... lo siento... -.-' no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo pero esto es como pan caliente, recién salido... De verdad... espero que el 2005 haya traído muchas cosas para todos y que el 2006 les traiga aun mas... pórtense bien para que los REYES MAGOS les den muchos regalitos... **

**¿Qué les pareció la batalla?... a quienes apostaron a Kenny como mi hermana, me temo que perdieron... creo que fue lo mejor... O.o!**

**Este capitulo tiene una dedicatoria especial... te lo dedico a ti... no sé si llorar porque me dejaste o reír porque gracias a ti me vi en la necesidad de refugiarme en el mundo de los fics... y a pesar de todo... te amo... ¿irónico no?... **

**Ahora... ¿qué les pareció?... a mi me ha gustado mucho este capitulo... pero los jueces son ustedes... como vieron este episodio fue mas largo, pero me temo que así seguirán todos... espero que no les moleste, pero creo que Kenishi no se la puede pasar llorando por los rincones, así que su personalidad se va definiendo como un joven aguerrido pero siempre sonriente. **

**Esos gemelos... O.O!... pero son geniales... **

**Hay muchos secretos que esconde la escuela, los personajes y todos los demás... nos les prometo que se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo, pero si poco a poco. **

**Creo que ya no tengo mas cosas que decir... solo que esperen alguna sorpresa por febrero, creo que será hasta entonces que actualice... FESTEJO MI TERCER ANIVERSARIO... ¿pueden creerlo?... TRES AÑOS CON USTEDES... **

**Les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...!**

**Beshos...**

**Lían ;)**

**4ever&4always... **

** DeLIcIOsAs FuErOn TuS cArIcIAS... mAla NoTiCia EraN pUrA mALiCiA... **


	8. Aquel viejo sentimiento

**When I look into your eyes...**

**Capítulo VIII: Aquel viejo sentimiento. **

**by Lían **

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que deseas conseguir?_

_Olvidar el pasado que no quieres recordar..._

_Decirle adiós al turbulento ayer... y _

_dejar que las flores florezcan. _

* * *

_Antes de empezar voy a dedicar el capitulo a alguien: Bien esta parte de la historia es para __Red-Angel-Bleeding_ _o Dany quien me dio una alegría muy grande al dejar su review, pero es que es una historia graciosa la que me cuentas... y lo que tu no sabes es que también me has hecho feliz a mi y mas de lo que te imaginas. Disfruta el capitulo que esta dedicado a ti, fiel lectora que no se olvido del fic aunque pasaran dos años sin saber nada de el. GRACIAS._

**Konichiwa!... Lían esta aquí de nuevo con mucha felicidad para traerles el siguiente capi de esta extraña y diferente historia de amor… jijiji ya parezco narradora de TV… pues weno este es uno de los capítulos que he planeado desde el principio de la historia, ya saben, de esas situaciones que incluso los autores como yo esperamos que lleguen... jajajaja -.-U... espero me comprendan :')...sin mas agradezco la tonelada de reviews del capitulo anterior y de este... soy una chika loka que cumple sus promesas... (a veces -.-U)... LOS QUIERO!... **

**¡Tomen una escoba y un plumero porque vamos a limpiar!**

**.:Undine:. **Perdón por no haber respondido tu review en el capitulo pasado, espero que ya hayas encontrado el hilo de la historia de Nuevo y que cuente con tu comentario en este capi. Un beso y mil gracias por todo. !

**.:Carlos:. **Espero que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, siento no haber incluido la respuesta en el capi anterior, solo espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que me dejes un comentario para así saber si sigue gustando. Un beso y abrazo de chocolate para ti. -!

**.:Mooki:.**Que bueno que te hayas enganchado al fic, solo espero que mi tardanza no ocasione que pierda lectores... ojalá hayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior y que dejes un review en este que a mi me alegraría el día... bye.

**.:Aneth:. **No te preocupes por la perdida de las casillas, eso me pasa a mi también y mas cuando alguien deja los capítulos como yo los dejo, por eso digo que si yo leyera mis fics me desesperaría al no saber que sigue O.O, espero que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y lo hayas leído... ojalá que mi tardanza no los desaliente. Un beso y espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes un review. Bye.

**.:HanaKT:. **Gracias por el review... y por pensar que soy muy buena escritora, en serio yo no lo considero así pero los que juzgan son uds. Sinceramente espero que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, aunque no dejaste comentario confió que lo habrás leído... también espero que este te guste y ahora si pueda verte en los agradecimientos... !... beshos.

**.:Dany:. **Me temo que tu sueño de continuar el fic se cumplió un poko tarde pero para compensarlo traje este capitulo mas pronto de lo acostumbrado, al menos no espere hasta navidad... ojalá y hayas leído el capi anterior y que te haya gustado... un beso.

**.:Sakura15:. **Weno como habrás visto en el capi anterior si ganó Syaoran... pero weno... espero te haya gustado, en serio... a mi en lo personal me pareció flojo el anterior, pero este me ha encantado, espero me dejes un review y así contar con tus valiosos comentarios... gracias por leer la historia.

**.:The Dark:. **¿No hubo amenazas de muerte?... de verdad suspire de tranquilidad... ya ves que no fue empate y gano Syao... espero que hayas leído el capi anterior porque no cante con tu review en el capi y eso me sorprendió porque eres de las lectoras que han seguido la historia desde el principio... weno... espero que el capi anterior te haya gustado y que ahora si me dejes un review... un besho chika loka... y que bueno que te gusten los capis largos...a mucha gente no le gustan y a mi sinceramente no me salen mas capis cortos... Wa!...

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Hola... a ti no es raro verte en mis reviews y te juro que me da tanta alegría ver que sigues por aquí... ! Ya mas abajo te contestare el otro review, pero mil gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindas, te comunico que ya empecé a leer tu fic sobre unicornios y esta muy entretenido... pero ya platikremos de eso después... beshos.

**.:nena05000:. **Ya ves que no fue empate... espero que hayas leído el capi anterior y que mis demoras no signifiquen nada desagradable como perder lectores... pero por eso decidí subir el capi mas pronto y así dejarlos con nuevas interrogantes... espero este capitulo te guste y de paso me dejes un review... bye.

**.:Mitcha:. **Konnichiwa! Con respecto a lo aburrido del capitulo pues si te confieso que yo misma me aburrí… en serio espero que el capi te haya gustado, pero ya responderé tu review mas abajo… gracias por la sinceridad con la que planteas tus comentarios ya que siempre esta bien que alguien te diga las cosas erróneas. Un beso.

**.:Gloria:. **Mil disculpas por no haber contestado tu review en el capi anterior, espero te haya gustado y ya contestare tu review mas abajo, gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de que me tardo en actualizar. Un beso.

**.:gene:. **Gracias por la felicitación de Destino Marcado… nunca es tarde para nada, eso dímelo a mi que tardo un año en actualizar... ojalá te hay gustado el capitulo anterior y que este merezca un review para saber si esta bien... un besho y gracias por todo.

**.:°Fairy** **of the watery°:. **¡Mi amiga!... este review es de cuando solías hacerlos cortos... jejeje -.-U... espero que el capi anterior te haya gustado, pero ya contestare como es apropiado mas abajo... gracias por seguir las historias a pesar de todo y por tus consejos cuando no puedo escribir, un beso amiga.

**.:Ninna Elric:. **Gracias por leer mis fics... ojalá y el capi pasado te haya gustado y mi tardanza no signifique perder a una lectora... mil disculpas por eso... espero que ahora si me dejes un review y pueda saber que el fic sigue gustándote, un besho y abrazo.

**.:Kendappasoma:.**Un review nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas es molestia así que no lo pienses siquiera ya que para mi siempre son minutos de alegría que guardo en una carpeta en mi correo... jejejeje -.-U... mil gracias por pedir que actualice y espero que mi tardanza no desanime a una lectora asidua como tu... ojalá y un review tuyo figure en este capitulo. Beshos.

**.:Tic and idea:. **Siento mucho no haber respondido tu review en el capitulo anterior, gracias por los consejos, el del beso de mamá del lobito me servirá, pero mas adelante y mil gracias por eso, pero como espero habrás leído en el capi anterior Tommy no estaba en la fiesta, aunque tengo algunas ideitas por ahí ya que el fic también será T+E... espero verte en los reviews y que el capi te guste... bye.

**.:HORMANY:. **Jejejeje -,-U, siento la tardanza y espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena la espera, no te vi en lo reviews esta vez, pero espero que si andes por ahí con este capi... un besho.

**Ahora los del capitulo anterior. **

**.:Kanna** **Sagara:.**He notado que mucha gente olvida algunas cosas de la historia, pero no te preocupes que a mi me pasa mucho, además con el cerebro de pájaro carpintero que tengo... pues menos... Gracias por seguir el fic siempre, además de mis historias, es un gran gusto ver tu nombre en los reviews... Gracias por el apoyo, ya he salido de ese dolor del corazón pero no fue fácil, mil gracias por todo... un besho.

**.:Red-Angel-Bleeding:. **¡Ah!... ya te he dedicado el capitulo en serio te lo merecías... creo que si es esta la historia que leíste en hispafics, es un lastima que haya cerrado... porque muchos fics dejaron de publicarse. Pero por favor no te mueras... te lo ruego, es un honor para mi el saber que mi fic fue el primero que leíste, te lo juro... no se cuanta fue la emoción que sentiste ya que a mi nunca me ha pasado eso, pero no tienes idea la sonrisa que yo tengo al contestar tu review... y bueno eso que le comentaste a tu amiga tal vez era un augurio de que la ibas a encontrar. Ahora te lo digo... NO ESTAS LOKA... o bueno eso creo yo -.-U. Para nada pareces estúpida, es lindo saber que haces feliz a alguien... te lo aseguro y mas en esos tiempos difíciles que yo afrontaba en la ultima actualización... te doy las gracias... NO TARDE UN AÑO... ¿no crees que es genial?... y es porque gente como tu nos motivan a escribir sin descanso... casi hasta que los ojos te pican porque el brillo de la compu mata... y ahora creo que es bueno aclarar esto: por mas que tarde en actualizar nunca dejaría una historia sin concluir... así que aunque lenta, segura... este capitulo es muy importante para mi ya que algunas cosas salen a la luz y muchas otras siguen ocultas y por eso te lo dedico a ti... mil gracias por brindarme tu a mi esa alegría de saber que uno escribe para los demás. Un besho y gracias de nuevo.

**.:Zaphi** **Moon:. **Gracias por unirte a las lectoras del fic... con respecto a lo que me preguntas, no aclaré lo que Eriol le comentó a Kenishi, pero ya lo haré después... aunque escribí algunas frases por ahí que recuerdan la conversación... revísalo a ver si no te queda alguna otra duda y yo ando por aki para responderlas... espero que este capi te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Un besho.

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Hola de nuevo amiga... la riña entre Kenishi y Syaoran todavía no ha empezado... todo esta a punto de ponerse de color de hormiga, ya lo veras en el capitulo nueve, ojalá te guste y espera algunas sorpresas con respecto a Eriol y lo que sabe en este capitulo. Disfrútalo amiga y te agradezco de antemano el review que seguro me dejaras, un beso.

**.:Gateta:. **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, no te preocupes sino puedes dejarme el review inmediatamente después de que leas este capitulo de todas formas con leerlo basta para mi, ya ves que la espera para este nuevo capitulo no fue mucha !... ojalá y el capi te guste, un beso.

**.:Angel** **of the watery:. **¡Amiga!... tus reviews siempre me dejan con una sonrisa, te lo juro... me encanta que mel intente controlarte, O.O!... hola mel... jejejeje... creo que no me tarde mucho en esta ocasión... y fue para remediar el año que tarde en actualizar aunque este capi quedo mas corto que el anterior, creo que esta lleno de un montón de cosas... ojalá te guste. Amiga, a mi tus reviews nunca me han quitado el tiempo, además mel no debe ser tan estricta contigo aunque eso de la orden de restricción lo pensaré... n.n!... Gracias por el apoyo y los consejos, ya he superado mi etapa de corazón roto, pero los que sufrirán serán los personajes de mis fics... muajajajajaja... ¬¬#... no es cierto, pero creo que en realidad si es cierto... mejor no me hagas caso Eli –espero no te moleste que te diga así... n.n- Y como yo ya leí tu fic espero que lo publiques pronto para así poder dejarte un review... además te tengo una sorpresa amiga... ya lo veras después todavía falta un poco, pero espero este lista en algunos meses...

Gracias por todo... de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Un beso.

**.:LIZETH:. **Hola, gracias por dejar un review y por la felicitación por las historias espero que de verdad te gusten tanto como a mi escribirlas... gracias por leerlas, con eso basta para mi y no te preocupes que yo nunca dejaría una historia sin antes terminarla, puedo tardar un año pero no las dejo... no tendría corazón para hacerlo... !... Tienes razón... el pequeño lobito tardará tiempo en saber que Kenishi es Sakura, a decir verdad lo descubrirá casi al final, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije... ¿en serio leíste Destino Marcado de un solo jalón?... te juro que ni yo he hecho eso... ni siquiera pude releer el epilogo porque era demasiado largo... 200 hojas... he jurado solemnemente jamás en mi vida hacer algo parecido, es infernal... o.o!... lo que uno hace por los lectores como tu. Con respecto a tus comentarios sobre si Eriol sabe... ya veras en este capi... y sobre lo que me preguntas lo explico en las notas finales, ese fenómeno se llama crossover de fics. Gracias por dejar el review y no te preocupes por no poder dejar otro... un besho.

**.:Mitcha:. **Hola de nuevo amiga... gracias por tu comentario sobre lo de interesante, de verdad que viniendo de ti para mi es un gran logro. Efectivamente Syao y Saku se van a odiar mas, esto se pondrá de color de hormiga en el capi nueve, ya estoy maquilando las ideas retorcidas en mi mente ¬¬# muajajajajaja... No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo pero las locuras que pones en tu fic con lo de las fans lokas y secuestradoras es genial, pero un consejo: a veces desespera ver que la autora se mete mucho en la historia de los personajes... y creo que el capi anterior de amantes incompatibles escribiste mas sobre el secuestro que sufriste que sobre el S+S... checalo... :'). Con respecto a la corrección gramatical, siento el error ese haya debería ser un allá... intentare corregirlo en cuanto suba éste capi. Ya sabes, si encuentras alguna otra cosa yo gustosa lo corregiré. Eternas gracias por tus consejos... un besho. Espero el capi te guste.

**.:Gloria:. **Gracias por el seguimiento que le has dado al capitulo, y para resarcir mi error anterior al tardar un año, ahora solo he tardado unos meses en mi nueva actualización... Espero el capitulo te guste tanto como a mi escribirle y que si puedes me dejes un review, pero ya con leerlo basta... ¡mil gracias!...

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS SENTI QUE NO TERMINABA... DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO... UN BESITO... Y DEJEN UN REVIEW... **

* * *

Exámenes... ¿quien los habrá creado?... ¿acaso es una manera de tortura estudiantil del puro estilo de la Santa Inquisición?... ¿o solo son producto de la mente de gente sin escrúpulos que no tenia nada que hacer en la vida?...

Quien lo sepa que levante la mano...

-"Vamos Mao no esta tan mal..."-comentó optimista el ojiverde al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida en la hoja que estaba llena de tachones gigantes y rojos.

-"¿Qué no esta tan mal?"-grito llamando la atención de las personas que como ellos reposaban en el patio. –"¡Hasta Tian salió mejor que yo...!"-miró a su hermano gemelo con cara de pena. –"Reprobaré..."-sentenció dejándose caer hacia atrás sintiendo lo sobre húmedo del pasto y volvió a maldecir entredientes.

-"Fue porque me senté a lado de Chu... sabes que estudie menos que tú..."-intentó consolarlo.

-"Lo sé... pero me da mas coraje porque yo no pensé eso..."-lloriqueo.

-"Ya dejen ese pesimismo, mejor den gracias porque solo queda el examen de Artes Naturales, que solo es llevar tu planta, Cocina y Hechizos..."-calló al darse cuenta de la cara de angustia que volvía a poner el gemelo mayor...

-"Tu lo dices porque lo sabes absolutamente todo Chu, pero nosotros..."-señalo a su hermano. –"... tendremos que pasar las vacaciones estudiando..."-volvió a lloriquear.

Los alumnos de avanzado estaban en el patio trasero de la institución ya que había sucedido un accidente en la mayoría de los salones de Entrenamiento, nadie entendía porque se había despegado toda la madera, de todos los salones... así que la directiva se encargo de examinar esa situación. Que para todos fue muy extraña ya que toda la institución tenía sellos de protección mágicos.

Las lluvias de verano habían quedado muy atrás, ahora las hojas del otoño caían una tras otra mecidas por el viento frió que las envolvía en su deslizante ritmo, aunque fuera bastante temprano.

El año estaba por terminar.

-"Mao no te preocupes, prometo ayudarte a estudiar el domingo durante el descanso de la mañana..."-añadió Kenishi poniendo ese tono esperanzador.

-"Eres un maldito fenómeno..."-le insultó-"...estudias casi todo el día, entre tus clases reguladoras vives con libros hasta las narices. Trabajas los domingos y aun así sonríes como estúpido..."-Kenishi se rasco la nuca mientras una gota se le deslizaba por la frente.

-"No fue fácil al principio..."-rememoró con una sombra en la mirada. –"...pero ya que te acostumbras y el dinero que obtienes..."-

-"...invita a comer a tus amigos..."-terminó Tian y los cuatro soltaron una carcajada sonora.

-"Aunque seguimos sin entender Kenny..."-hablo después de un rato Chu. Quien pasado el tiempo ya había dejado de ser tan serio, al menos con él ya que antes era muy reservado. –"... según leí, los Katsura de Japón son muy ricos, no se como tienes la necesidad de trabajar..."-

Kenishi tragó dificultosamente. Odiaba mentirle a las personas que la habían ayudado tanto desde que llegó. Le dolía mucho tener que crear una vida que no era suya.

-"Mi Padre..."-soltó en un suspiro con pena al recordar la sonrisa de su Padre ya fallecido, aun así tenia que decir lo que Kero y Tomoyo habían acordado cuando esto habían empezado.

El sol ya empezaba a subir por el cielo. Y el reflejo naranja y rojo hacia de esa mañana una muy hermosa, combinando con las hojas de los árboles que morían lentamente.

-"Supongo que no cree que seas alguien que pueda sobrevivir solo..."-completó Mao con una mano en la quijada asintiendo.

-"Eso parece..."-como todos se dieron cuenta de lo pesado del tema prefirieron no preguntar mas.

Ya faltaban solo unos meses para que el primer año de Kenishi terminara y aun así casi toda su vida era un misterio. Sabían que tenía un hermano que era doctor. Su Madre había fallecido y que la relación con su Padre no era muy buena... aunque eso lo había confirmado Chu quien investigo con sus fuentes un poco de la historia de la familia.

-"¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?"-Kenishi reaccionó y negó. –"¡Una novia amigo!"-grito Mao recobrando su animo de siempre y doblando en cuatro el examen de Historia de la Magia para meterlo en lo profundo de su maleta negra.

-"Mao..."-

-"No digas mi nombre de esa manera, todos necesitamos una novia y siempre que salimos atraes las miradas de la preciosas mujeres y nunca estas con una..."-se le acercó misteriosamente. –"... cualquiera diría que eres 'rarito'"-levantó los ojos y los abrió como esperando una respuesta.

-"N-no soy 'rarito'... es solo que..."-

-"¡Vayan todos a sus habitaciones...!"-gritó el Maestro Kho moviendo las manos graciosamente mientras todos empezaban a caminar.

-"Puedes confiarnos tus preferencias sexuales amigo..."-comentó normal Mao mientras se dirigían a sus cuartos. –"... si piensas que en esta escuela todos son lo que parecen, te equivocas..."-habló por lo bajo mirando de soslayo a varios de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.

Kenishi casi se sonroja ante la revelación de los hechos, pero prefirió negar rotundamente y concentrarse en caminar. Al menos así no seguiría siendo examinado por sus tres amigos.

Si, eran sus amigos que lo habían ayudado cumplir con las horas extras para pagar todos los platos rotos el primer mes de trabajo en el Ojo del Dragón y por eso mismo terminaron trabajando el siguiente mes, para pagar todos los que habían roto esa tarde. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

También eran sus amigos quienes lo invitaron a conocer a su familia y a su pequeña hermanita quien amistosamente le llevo galletas cada hora. Lin Yi le declaró su amor antes de regresar ese domingo a la escuela.

Y efectivamente eran sus amigos quienes lo orillaban a múltiples locuras y bromas... matar sapos mágicos, comer gusanos y hasta espiar chicas en la Escuela Superior de Brujas... tenia que admitirlo, eran sus mejores amigos y estaban muy locos. Casi desquiciados.

Llegó a su cuarto despidiéndose de sus amigos hasta la cena, ya que habían cancelado el resto de las clases por un evento especial en el salón principal. Toda la escuela asistiría y como el evento era de gala, tendrían que usar traje ceremonial.

Se dejo caer en la cama un tanto cansado, pensando en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en un solo año, considerando como más importante el hecho de que era hombre.

Y a él.

Cierto chico de cabello chocolate y ojos de ámbar...

Miró la puerta que hacia conexión con su habitación y le aventó un cojin con desdén. Ya no sabía que había pasado con el amor que le profeso por tanto tiempo, pero ahora que lo veía diariamente... volvió a levantar su arma y apuntó hacia la puerta volviendo a pegarle.

Lo odiaba tanto.

Y tener que soportarlo como su equipo, como su maldito equipo en la mayoría de las clases para ver esos estúpidos ojos ámbares que siempre tenían una sombra debajo. No es que en realidad le importara mucho, pero había perdido peso desde que entró a la escuela y ahora que lo pensaba cuando lo vio hace unos momentos estaba tosiendo.

¿Estaría enfermo?

¡No¡No le importaba...!.

Levantó el ultimo cojin que estaba en su cama y lo estampo contra la puerta con furia.

-"¡Te odio!"-gruñó.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Xiao Lang dejó que el doctor escolar sacara el termómetro de su boca.

-"Tienes fiebre..."-

Rodó los ojos... no entendía la necedad de su tío para que fuera al servicio medico, la fiebre se iría con el día, además no estaba cansado y esa tos solo era por la alergia al polvo.

Tampoco es que estuviera loco por ir a clases, pero hoy era un día importante para su familia, debía estar presente.

Intentó ponerse de pie cuando alejaba la delgada sabana que lo cubría en la camilla.

-"No te muevas... llamaré al Director Won..."-

-"No es necesario..."-gruñó molesto y se puso de pie. –"Yo mismo iré a verlo..."-

El Doctor suspiro, ese Li no era muy enfermizo, a decir verdad no recordaba haberlo tenido en esa habitación más de tres veces, pero ahora de verdad estaba convaleciente y seguía como si nada.

-"Bueno pero lleva esta nota..."-Xiao Lang asintió y tomo el papel sin cuidado para salir del cuarto rápidamente.

Caminó por el patio vacío ya sin mucha prisa, era verdad, le dolía la cabeza un poco, pero nada que no se quitara con la aspirina mágica. Sonrió ante la ironía de sus pensamientos.

Se topo con algunos hombres que transportaban esculturas de hielo hacia el salón y los pasó sin mirarlos.

Ese día era muy especial, su Tío cumplía años... y como entenderán era un suceso muy importante para la Escuela.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Superior...?"-cuestionó un chico de intermedio mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-"Si..."-lo miró extraño y continuó por su camino hasta toparse con la puerta de la oficina.

-"Pase..."-exclamó la voz dentro del cuarto después de los golpes.

Giró el pomo y se dejo caer en la silla.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si..."-tosió disimuladamente volteando su rostro a la izquierda. –"... un leve dolor de cabeza..."-

-"¿Qué dijo el Dr. Min?"-

Xiao Lang volvió a rodar los ojos y le dio el papel doblado.

-"Tienes fiebre Xiao Lang... y recomienda que descanses todo el día, podrás excusarte de los eventos del día..."-

-"No lo haré... es una exageración..."-repeló con el ceño fruncido.

-"Ninguna exageración, no te lo estoy preguntando es una orden directa de tu Director... vamos..."-le incitó para que se levantara. –"...te acompaño, tengo que hacer algunas cosas."-

Xiao Lang se puso de pie y camino al lado de su Tío.

En total y absoluto silencio.

¿Por qué todos eran tan extremistas?... no estaba enfermo, solo era un poco de tos.

Solo eso... ¿qué nadie podía entenderlo?. Suspiró para sus adentros.

-"Descansa Xiao..."-le dijo en tono mas personal y silencioso cuando ya estaban en la puerta de su habitación. –"...yo sé que desearías estar ahí, pero tu salud es muy importante para mi, duerme, mandaré a alguien con un té y algunos antibióticos... mañana estarás mejor..."-y le revolvió el cabello como lo hacia cuando era un niño.

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba palabras de aliento por parte de alguien de su familia. Excepto Mei.

-"Esta bien..."-articuló lentamente para ver como la figura imponente de su Tío desaparecía por el pasillo.

Resignado entró. Tosió con fuerza sintiendo el dolor de cabeza aumentar.

El calor ya era asfixiante así que se quito la ropa y se quedo en ropa interior. Se metió a la cama con lentitud, sabia que aunque lo intentará no podría dormir... no recordaba uno noche de sueño completa en todo el año.

Movió las sabanas para meterse en ellas y dejar que la almohada acariciara su cabello.

Tal vez un poco de sueño no le haría mal.

Ahora sentía escalofríos en toda la piel, ardía.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, casi rogó porque al menos Morfeo se apiadara y le diera un par de horas... solo eso.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Todos fueron llamados para el almuerzo, afortunadamente ya habían compuesto el gong, dejando el maullido como un gracioso recuerdo y miles de horas de detención para los Zedong. Caminaron con el uniforme casual porque dentro de algunas horas tendrían que ponerse el traje ceremonial para celebrar el cumpleaños de su Director.

Eriol apareció solo por la puerta, sentándose donde usualmente lo hacia dejando un lugar vacío a su lado.

-"¿Qué sucede con el Superior?"-escuchó de unos niños de básico quienes se le acercaron.

-"Esta un poco enfermo, así que no estará en todo el día..."-los niños asintieron y regresaron a sus lugares un tanto preocupados.

-"¿Es cierto?"-cuestionó Liao mientras jugaba con su comida. –"Jamás pensé escuchar que el Superior estaba enfermo... son palabras que no van juntas"-algunos en la mesa se rieron y asintieron.

-"Superior Hiragisawa..."-llamó Mao al enterarse. –"... ¿qué es lo que tiene el Superior Li?"-

-"Xiao Lang tiene algo de fiebre así que recibió permiso para quedarse en su cuarto..."-les sonrió y miró a Kenishi. –"...mañana ya estará mejor, se debe a que no ha descansado lo suficiente..."-

Kenishi no supo que es lo que sentía en realidad, una extraña punzada en el pecho, algo como preocupación... sonrió con cariño al ojiazul y le agradeció por la información.

¿Si no le importaba porque se preocupaba por él...?

Hummm...

El Director no asistió al almuerzo, pero todos recibieron algunas indicaciones de horario para la cena y como tendrían que bajar antes para la comida.

Todos terminaron casi al unísono algunos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y otros a sus ocupaciones extras en la cena especial.

Mao, Tian y Chu se adelantaron porque el prefecto quería hablar con ellos, algo sobre medidas extremas de seguridad anti-bromas. Y demás cosas... los tres pensaban que tal vez los dejarían amarrados en la biblioteca y así nadie se preocuparía. Con una buena mordaza nadie notaria su presencia...

Casi sin notarlo fue el ultimo en abandonar el comedor, topándose con el Director que caminaba apresurado.

-"Buenos días Director... que tenga un feliz cumpleaños..."-susurro con una inclinación.

-"Gracias Kenishi..."-estuvo a punto de continuar, pero regreso en sus pasos. –"¿Tienes actividades extras?"-el ojiverde negó. –"... entonces sígueme por favor..."-el chico lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parte de las Cocinas en la Escuela.

El Director se acercó al cocinero regordete y le pidió una sopa de pollo y un té.

-"No he tenido tiempo de subirle algo de comer a Xiao..."-comentó después de un largo silencio. –"...hazme el favor de subírselo..."-Kenishi no identifico el tono de voz de su Director, por lo que lo considero cariñoso. Y Asintió.

El cocinero le extendió una bandeja con un tazón humeante y una taza de igual manera.

-"Toma..."-le dio un paquete de pastillas. –"... dile que las tome cada seis horas..."-y con eso desapareció apurado.

Kenishi no supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estaba frente a la puerta de su antagonista.

_-'Bien, ya estas aquí... toca o la sopa se enfriara...'-_pensó.

Equilibró la bandeja en una sola mano y toco con moderada fuerza. Como no quiso despertarlo, si es que estaba durmiendo, abrió la puerta con cautela...

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

No sabia si eso era un sueño o no... se sentía demasiado cansado para estar soñando, pero aun así estaba en algún lugar desconocido.

Caminó con lentitud entre esos pasillos oscuros. Se acercó a una puerta que despedía un brillo extraño. Oía voces... más bien gritos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Quiso reprimir la tos, pero su garganta lo estaba raspando demasiado así que tosió con fuerza pero nadie lo escuchó.

No podía decir que eso era un recuerdo ya que nunca había estado en ese lugar, y tampoco creía que era premonición.. había velas en los pasillos. Sin duda era el pasado. Pero... ¿el pasado de qué o de quién?...

Se acercó a la puerta y permaneció detrás, escuchando...

_-"¡Tu eres el culpable!"-_una voz de mujer. –"_¡No se quien te metió esas ideas... es injusto!"-_gritaba encolerizada.

_-"Calmate"-_pronunció una voz mas grave. –"_...lo solucionare..."-_silencio.

Xiao Lang intentó abrir la puerta para entrar pero la atravesó, era como un fantasma.

Se sintió incomodo al ver a los chicos que antes habían discutido abrazándose. El joven acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, recorriendo el largo de su cabello negro con sus dedos.

La joven rompió el abrazo y dejo que Xiao Lang viera sus ojos, eran de ese violeta-rojizo que ya antes había soñado.

_-"Confia en mi..."-_susurro el chico antes de abrazarla con mas fuerza y atrapar sus labios.

La incomodidad orilló al castaño a abandonar la habitación. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo, la ropa de los jóvenes... ambos tenían el dragón de ojos celestes bordado en los suéteres. Ese era el escudo del ESCO.

Se quedo de pie en el pasillo, intentando reconocer el lugar, si esos dos tenían el uniforme de la Escuela debían estar en ella. Intentó caminar pero todo empezó a desvanecerse... como si un gran espejo se rompiera a sus pies y los trozos se volvieran polvo que el viento se llevó.

Ahora todo era oscuridad de nuevo.

Sintió la necesidad de toser y lo hizo, cerrando los ojos con dolor, la garganta lo estaba matando.

Esa sensación de cansancio lo hizo sentarse... no sabia donde estaba, pero tampoco le importaba, se acostó en medio de esa oscuridad y cerró los ojos... dormiría un poco.

Eso haría...

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Las penumbras de la habitación hicieron que Kenishi se moviera sutilmente, diviso un bulto en la cama por lo que inmediatamente pensó que el '_Superior'_ estaba dormido.

No supo que hacer, así que decidió seguir caminando hasta que topo con una mesa redonda y pequeña a lado del sofá que colindaba con la ventana. Depositó la bandeja.

_-'¿Y ahora qué?'_-pensó-'_Si no lo despierto no comerá, pero si lo despierto... jeez'_─

Corrió un poco la cortina para vislumbrar un poco mejor la habitación. Era incluso más grande que la suya, con decoraciones personales, algunos cuadros con gente que no conocía pero que a lo mejor eran familiares del chico.

Incluso tenía una lámpara de lava y algunos libros abiertos en el escritorio.

Se quedo ahí examinando la habitación con minuciosidad pero intentando no fijar su mirada a la cama. Y es que había algo que le reprimía el pecho, esa misma punzada que sintió hace unas horas hacia que su mente le jugara bromas y casi lo obligará a pararse a lado del lecho.

Miró su rostro.

Intentó alejarse pero volvió a mirarlo, con esos estúpidos ojos ámbares escondidos detrás de los parpados, al menos nadie se enteraría de que lo estaba viendo. Su cabello se mostraba rebelde, tapando su rostro. Se veía angelical, tenía que admitirlo.

No supo como es que su mano salio de su control y recorrió el mechón que caía a lado de su nariz, sintiendo el exceso de calidez debido a la fiebre, cerró los ojos y se mareo ante el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

Casi suelta un gruñido molesto cuando escuchó la tos del ambarino, se retiró lo mas que pudo sintiendo la punzada volverse mas intensa y el temblor de la mano que lo había tocado, como si quemara.

Retrajo sus manos poniéndolas entrelazadas en el pecho.

Él de verdad estaba enfermo.

Un recuerdo golpeó sus sentidos, la vez que le dio fiebre muy fuerte y una Clow Card apareció. Esa traviesa de Cloud le dio mucho trabajo, incluso tuvo que utilizar Mirror para salir de casa sin que Touya se diera cuenta. Ese día Syaoran y Mei Ling la habían ayudado muchísimo.

La punzada en su pecho aumento.

Los ojos le ardían era como si algo se le hubiera metido.

Se alejó justo cuando una tos más sonora se oyó junto con un bufido.

-"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"-la voz ronca del chico que acababa de despertar lo sobresalto.

-"Tu Tío me mando con sopa..."-le dio la espalda y caminó hasta donde estaba la bandeja. Tomó las pastillas y regresó al lecho del chico. –"... son cada seis horas..."-las dejo cerca para que pudiera verlas.

Xiao Lang soltó otro bufido y se sentó con pereza.

-"No esperes que te de las gracias..."-dijo después de casi un eterno minuto de silencio.

-"Claro que no lo espero... ahí esta la sopa y el té..."-señaló la mesa.

Xiao Lang se deshizo de las sabanas de un solo movimiento. Dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo a la vista del ojiverde.

Kenishi soltó un grito interno... noto que sus manos empezaban a temblar cuando el chico caminó hacia él...

La voz de Sakura no dejaba de gritar en su cabeza, el sonrojo se hizo presente, sus músculos se tensaron y se quedo inmóvil, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba ante su respiración. La manera en que uno de sus cabellos azabaches le nublaba la vista y al cada vez mas cercano ambarino.

El castaño se quedo con la ceja levantada cuando vio que su _querido compañero de cuarto_ no se movía así que decidió ignorarlo.

_-Estúpido...-_pensó cuando tomaba la bandeja.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando la sacudió mas de lo debido y un poco de té le había salpicado el brazo.

Rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día al ver que no se iba... ¿Pensaba llevarse la bandeja cuando terminara o qué?... tal vez era su sirviente personal.

Casi sonríe ante la idea, frunció el entrecejo y caminó de regreso a su cama.

No tenía demasiada hambre, pero cuando sintió la sopa tibia en su boca se deleitó.

-"No sé si lo hayas notado, pero tu cuarto esta del otro lado de aquélla puerta..."-señaló el extremo izquierdo de su habitación sin siquiera mirarlo y con la cuchara descansando en el plato. –"...sabes que tu presencia es _incomparable _para mi, pero puedes irte largando..."-

Kenishi parpadeó, regresando su alma al cuerpo y avanzo rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-"Malagradecido..."-masculló cuando abría la puerta y salía.

Gruñó fuertemente cuando pisó la sala común y siguió bufando hasta que llegó a su habitación...

-"Y yo que me preocupe por ese pedazo de estúpido andante... grr... ojalá y se atragante con el pollo, le de un paro y se muera..."-murmuro entre dientes, alzó los ojos al techo y se echó para atrás en la cama. –"Li... Maldito estúpido..."-no sabia con certeza cuando había empezado a usar palabras tan floridas, pero juntarse con hombres... aprendes muchas cosas extrañas.

Pero una de las cosas que mas le incomodaba... incluso los gusanos terminaban siendo agradables con el tiempo, pero la pornografía, eso si que era inaceptable. No lo entendía... y jamás lo haría.

¿Qué era lo excitante?

Se quitó el cabello que le estorbaba la vista y siguió cavilando sobre lo extraño que era el género masculino. Eran asquerosos, extrovertidos y sobre todo desinhibidos. Aun no podía entrar a las duchas con ellos.

Nop, no podía.

Y eso de los eructos... levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirar el techo, competencias de eructos... solo los hombres podían hacerlas... total y completamente competitivos, siempre queriendo ser mejor que el otro. Y más cuando estaban en grandes grupos.

Esas cosas eran complicadas al principio del año, pero ahora se desenvolvía con tal facilidad que le daba miedo no poder ser Sakura cuando fuera el tiempo de serlo.

Extrañaba su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz...

Había días en los que se hartaba de todo, pero cuando se daba cuenta de todo lo que había aprendido... suspiró. Amaba la magia, de verdad lo hacia y los profesores de esa escuela eran los mejores del mundo... lo mejor era estar ahí y esperar dos años mas para ir a Japón con su hermano. Levantó la mano y besó la pulsera en la que descansaban sus guardianes.

-"Lo lograre Kero... y sé que ambos estarán orgullosos de mi cuando esto termine..."-suspiró una vez mas y sin querer sonrió.

Se levantó estrepitosamente y se dirigió al Ordenador que Tomoyo le había regalado antes de que viniera a China.

_-"Buenos días joven Kenishi..."-_la voz artificial de su Computadora.

Desplegó su correo y notó varios mensajes: dos de Tomoyo, tres de su Hermano y uno de Yukito.

La emoción casi lo hace saltar de la silla. Leyó primero el de Yukito...

-"¡Genial!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja al recibir la noticia de la próxima boda de su querido amigo. Le daba un gusto enorme saber que a pesar de que era la identidad humana de un guardián había podido hacer su vida normalmente.

Dio un giro en su silla y tecleo su respuesta llena de felicitaciones para la pareja.

En el primer mensaje de Tomoyo le daba los pormenores de sus estudios sobre Diseño, al principio había tenido problemas ya que todos la creían una niña rica; pero poco a poco les demostró con su ingenio y creatividad. En el segundo le daba una noticia muy extraña:

_-...Mi mamá me comentó que han estado investigando en Tomoeda... te están buscando Saku...-_

Se quedó pensando unos momentos con un deje de preocupación.

¿Para que la estarían buscando?.

¡Nah!... mejor no darle importancia.

Siguió leyendo hasta que se topó con que le había mandado unas cuantas cajas con sus nuevos diseños, dijo que no tardarían en llegar. Sonrió y miro una caja que ya estaba en la esquina de su recamara y contenía algunos trajes muy lindos, ya no tan locos y bastante cómodos.

-"Gracias Tommy..."-susurro contestándole los mails y dejando los demás mensajes para después.

Apareció un sobre en su habitación, se apresuró a tomarlo.

-"Cancelan la comida..."-levantó los hombros sin darle importancia y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

-"Entonces no bajaras a la cena de tu Tío..."-comentó Eriol mientras movía la pierna que mantenía cruzada. –"... es una lastima..."-

-"Son muy exagerados..."-comentó el ambarino sentado en la cama ya con las cortinas corridas y el sol del mediodía que se colaba.

-"Sabes que eres muy importante para todos querido _Superior_ no quieren que su próximo Jefe este enfermo..."-

Xiao Lang no emitió sonido, Eriol ya llevaba ahí mas de quince minutos, contándole cosas tontas... además no quería discutir con el payaso sonriente aun le dolía la cabeza...

-"Eres tan gracioso..."-susurro después de unos minutos con el sarcasmo característico. –"... pero ya que estas aquí es tiempo de aclarar unas dudas..."-

Eriol le dio una mirada seria de casi una micra de segundo y volvió a sonreír.

-"¿Yo aclararte dudas?... casi me haces sentir especial..."-

-"Me reiría..."-le dio una mirada helada. –"... pero tú sabes mucho sobre esos libros que nadie entiende, es una lengua muerta que se usaba hace casi cien años... pero que misteriosamente se dejo de hablar, ahora solo hay libros ilegibles..."-

-"Suena muy interesante Xiao, pero no quiero desalentarte, no se nada..."-

-"No seas idiota, estudiaste aquí por esa época, debiste haber hablado esa lengua... ¿qué fue lo que paso¿por qué nadie habla?..."-

-"No has pensado que hay cosas que es mejor dejar en secreto..."-susurro con ese tono malicioso.

-"Los secretos siempre son descubiertos... ¿por qué no quieres decirlo?"-

-"En esa época sucedieron cosas que nadie desearía volver a repetir, no lo recuerdo muy bien ya que Clow guardó algunas memorias que ni yo puedo saber, pero lo mejor es dejar que todo pase a su tiempo..."-se levantó del sillón. –"... solo sé que la Escuela encierra misterios y el final solo será el principio... deja que las flores solo florezcan..."-

-"Amas los acertijos..."-

-"Eso también es para mi un acertijo y así no me gustan tanto..."-tomo el pomo de la puerta y giró para encararlo de nuevo. –"... vendré a verte después, descansa _querido descendiente_ y no leas tanto..."-cerró la puerta con lentitud y respiró profundamente cuando ya estaba fuera.

Él también estaba intranquilo y Xiao Lang ya empezaba a sospechar... tal vez ya tenia sueños premonitorios...

-"Lo mejor es ir a verla..."-caminó hacia la puerta anterior y tocó.

-"Pase..."-abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró. –"Eriol..."-susurró Kenishi levantando la cabeza de la almohada donde dormitaba.

-"Hola... ¿cómo estas?"-había algo en el tono de voz del ojiazul que hizo que Kenny se sentará y lo mirara mientras se acercaba.

-"Bien... ¿pasó algo malo?"-Eriol se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-"No, solo he venido a platicar con alguien..."-Kenishi no entendía lo que los ojos del chico querían decirle.

-"Bueno, pues dime..."-parpadeo un par de veces, analizando el semblante pálido de su amigo de la infancia. Intentando descubrir la interrogante de sus ojos azules.

-"No Kenishi no quiero hablar contigo..."-el ojiverde dejo de respirar. –"... quiero hablar con ella... quiero hablar con Sakura..."-

Su cerebro se colapso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos e instintivamente saltó de la cama y empezó a caminar.

-"N-No se de lo que estas hablado... ¿q-quién es Sakura?"-le dio la espalda y recorrió la habitación como león enjaulado.

-"Deja que la vea... vamos, no es necesario que lo ocultes de mi..."-señaló el cajón donde sus Cards se escondían y rompió el hechizo, sacando el libro y dejando que flotara en el cuarto. –"Sakura... no puedes esconder las Cards de mi... yo las creé..."-

Kenishi detuvo su andar y lo encaró.

-"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"-regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el lecho.

-"Desde que cambiaste tu presencia Sakura, eres muy fuerte... lo supe cuando te vi por primera vez. Estoy orgulloso de ti, nadie ni siquiera lo sospecha..."-un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kenishi.

Él lo sabía...

Suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos... protegiendo el cuarto con un hechizo de confusión y empezó su cambio.

Primero su cabello, dejando de ser azabache... el castaño fulmino y creció hasta la cintura. Su tono de piel se bronceó... su cuerpo se vio pequeño con el uniforme.

Era ella de nuevo.

Esperó unos segundos eternos antes de abrir los ojos para ver la mirada tranquila del inglés.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos..."-sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

Sakura sintió pena y alegría al mismo tiempo. Los ojos empezaron a picarle y sin saberlo empezó a llorar, hacia tanto que no lloraba...

Eriol palmeo la espalda de la chica, reconfortándola. No es que quisiera hacer que ella le revelara su secreto, solo quería que supiera que él iba a estar ahí cuando lo necesitara. Y mas en los momentos que venían... todo iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

-"Yo... no quería mentirle a nadie..."-susurro con voz femenina entrecortada y llorosa.

-"Lo sé... no te preocupes por tu secreto, estará a salvo conmigo..."-acarició su cabello y le deposito un suave beso en la frente. –"Estoy contigo Sakura, aunque sé que Yue y Cerberus vienen contigo..."-señaló la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca y la castaña se sonrojo.

-"Gracias Eriol..."-sus ojos llorosos brillaban con centellas de alegría.

-"Así es como me gusta verte con una sonrisa y con los ojos alegres... nunca pierdas eso Sakura..."-le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

Sakura soltó una risa y ambos dejaron que la tensión desapareciera por su carcajada.

Después de unos momentos volvieron a quedarse callados, solo viéndose a los ojos.

-"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Sakura yo también tengo muchas para ti..."-ella asintió. –"... pero lo mejor es aclararlas después; solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y yo intentaré ayudarte... y no te preocupes, sabes que yo soy excelente para los misterios... nadie se dará cuenta..."-

Se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo, rememorando la amistad que a pesar de la separación nunca había desaparecido, había mucho cariño en sus corazones... como si fueran hermanos. Ella era su sucesora y él solo un chico rebelde y alocado que procuraba el bienestar de los que quería. Así fue y así seguirá siendo.

-"Lo mejor es que me vaya..."-susurro Eriol después de algunos minutos mas. –"...me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo querida Sakura..."-tomó la mano de la joven y la besó reverencioso ocasionado un sutil sonrojo.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar.

-"Perdónalo por favor... él jamás quiso que las cosas pasarán así pero el destino se dobló y se llevó su corazón entre las manos volviéndolo mas frió y duro que el hielo y la roca..."-le dio una ultima mirada y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quedo viendo la puerta con melancolía analizando las últimas palabras del ojiazul, pasmada intentando razonar lo que había ocurrido y terminó por sonreír con infinita alegría. Incluso tarareando una canción mientras se despedía de ella misma en el espejo y regresaba a ser Kenishi.

Guardó las Cards en el cajón, protegiendo una vez mas el conjuro y mirando el reloj para darse cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Suspiró volviendo a sonreír para verse después con el traje ceremonial ya puesto.

Faltaban solo diez minutos para la cena.

Se acercó al espejo y vio lo bien que le iba ese color. Era una prenda hermosamente confeccionada. La tela era de un verde otoño combinado con un beige en las orillas. El pantalón era holgado completamente beige cayendo majestuosamente sobre los zapatos que compartían el verde de la camisola con una franja beige al final.

El cuello de la prenda se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, con adornos en forma de grecas tradicionales de color verde oscuro, sobre el verde amarillezco de esa parte. Le seguía el verde otoño hasta las mangas con detalles parecidos a los del cuello, cambiando al tono de verde mas claro y poseyendo una franja gruesa que dejaba caer las mangas hasta casi la mitad de sus piernas.

La camisola era larga, dejaba ver los pantalones pero cubría la parte frontal y la parte trasera, teniendo hermosas costuras en toda la parte superior que corrían por el centro de la prenda culminando hasta llegar al piso donde la cola del dragón de la escuela hacia su aparición.

Acomodó el cuello y terminó de arreglar su cabello.

Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera notó cuando ya estaba sentado a lado de Mao quien le platicaba la experiencia con el prefecto y sobre las múltiples amenazas que habían sufrido. Diciendo todo con orgullo ya que por fin eran figuras reconocidas en la escuela.

Las luces del gran salón se apagaron dejando que las pequeñas llamas que flotaban por el pasillo alumbraran el camino por el que entró el Director Won, seguido de múltiples personas e incluso varias mujeres.

Pudo distinguir a Ieran Li. Con esa mirada seria y el semblante pasivo, caminando majestuosamente levantando una parte de su vestido.

Se detuvieron ante la mesa de honor que estaba situada a un nivel superior de donde los estudiantes se encontraban.

El Gran Salón era hermoso, además de que se había esmerado con la decoración, dejando que los dragones de hielo brillaran en un tono dorado por las luces, había largos listones que corrían de un pilar al otro terminando en un moño delicado combinando el dorado, el blanco y el verde claro.

Las luces regresaron al lugar dejando que todo se pudiera apreciar a la perfección. Las mesas donde los estudiantes estaban sentados se desplegaban por las paredes, formando dos filas paralelas y dejando una enorme pista donde las demostraciones mágicas deleitarían a los invitados. Todas las mesas tenían un adorno floral y una pequeña llama que flotaba en la copa de agua... la magia siempre presente.

La noche pasó como agua entre las manos, acompañados de las maravillosas manipulaciones del viento, donde las figuras de animales y personas se mostraban trasparentes y casi indestructibles. También hubo una demostración mágica de ilusiones, donde todos se sintieron rodeados por animales de la jungla e incluso nadar junto a tiburones y ballenas.

Simplemente maravilloso y todo para celebrar que otro año se añadía a la vida del Director... como si alguien pudiera calcular su edad...

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo antes de que los invitados salieran, las llamas flotantes iluminaron su camino y desaparecieron por el umbral del gran portón.

Todos se pusieron de pie, ni siquiera esperaron que la luz regresara para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. El día había sido demasiado largo y lo mejor era descansar ya que el día de mañana era:

El día de la limpieza.

-"Sin duda se esforzaron mucho para la gala... el año pasado fue mas fea..."-comentó Tian mientras caminaban sonrientes. –"... incluso vino la matriarca Li, jamás pensé que ella viniera y para colmo de males su hijo se enferma..."-negó levemente.

-"Fue espectacular..."-añadió Mao haciendo señas con las manos. –"... me ha encantado lo del mar, ya quisiera yo haber pensado eso para mi examen de Manejo de los elementos, sin duda el enanin me hubiera puesto la mas alta calificación..."-llegaron al pasillo donde todos se separaban.

-"Buenas noches..."-

-"Buenas noches Kenny..."-contestó Chu ahogando un bostezo. –"... nos vemos mañana..."-

Y así un día mas se escapó del año.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Xiao Lang había recibido una llamada de su Madre, jamás pensó que iría a la gala, ella y su Tío no se llevaban muy bien. Pero bueno, no entendía muy bien a las mujeres y a su Madre muchísimo menos. Suspiró.

Todo vestigio del dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero su garganta todavía le dolía lo suficiente para toser continuamente. Movió el cuello de un lado hacia otro para liberar la tensión hasta que sintió el vibrar de su teléfono móvil.

Estiró la mano sobre los libros que estaban en su escritorio hasta que alcanzó su aparato.

Vio la pantalla y deslizó la tapa.

-"Habla Li..."-contestó con la voz helada. –"¿Qué encontraste?"-hubo unos minutos de silencio.

_-"Nada..."-_

-"Nada no es la respuesta que estoy esperando. Solo es una chica..."-

_-"Lo sé Señor pero nadie sabe nada sobre Kinomoto Sakura... rastreamos a su hermano hasta Hokkaido pero nada de ella..."-_la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea se mostraba nerviosa.

-"Lo dices como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. No te pago como para que no hayas conseguido nada en un año..."-

_-"Tal parece que si se la tragó la tierra Señor..."-_

-"Sigue buscando..."-cortó la línea con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Dónde estas Sakura?_

_¿Dónde?... -_

Reclinó la silla y giró mientras veía el techo. Dejando que el blanco lo mareara intentando perderse en él.

_-Ojalá y yo pudiera perderme como tú...-_

Se quedó en esa posición por bastante tiempo hasta que decidió que la luz estorbaba y la apagó con la mirada, dejando que la noche acompañada de la brisa fría del otoño lo arrullara y se quedara dormido en la silla por algunas horas.

¡Mil gracias Morfeo!...

_-Sakura...-_

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Abrió los ojos minutos antes de que su despertador sonara. Quito el sudor de su frente e intentó calmar su respiración.

-"Fue solo un sueño..."-repitió para si, aunque sabia a la perfección que eso era mentira.

Había algo que siempre le infundía dudas después de ese sueño.

La voz.

La mirada.

Los gritos.

Escuchó el pitido de su aparato y lo apagó para meterse a la ducha sin esperar que el agua caliente saliera, intentaba calmar sus sentidos alborotados.

Miró sus verdes ojos reflejados en el empañado espejo y se tranquilizó.

Se puso el gi con más pereza de la acostumbrada.

Aun no entendía muy bien lo que era el día de la limpieza... solo que era una especie de castigo para todos los que hacían las labores con magia.

El Director utilizaba el efecto inverso ante esa clase de hechizos...

Salió de la habitación y en un parpadeo su clase de Artes Marciales había terminado.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el grito de Mao y Tian.

-"¡NO QUIERO!"-

Se escuchaba la voz del prefecto Quo que gritaba por el altavoz intentando que todos los jóvenes guardaran silencio.

-"Bueno jóvenes... mantengan la calma por favor..."-todos los alumnos del ESCO estaban reunidos. Algunos con alegría porque tendrían el día libre ya que habían levantado con sus manitas la basura de sus cuartos y otros con cara de profunda tristeza.

Cuando todos estaban callados entró el Director al Salón.

-"Buenos días jóvenes..."-habló con la voz seria y arrastrando la camisola de su traje por el pasillo.

Se sentó donde la había hecho la noche anterior y miró a todos con absoluta calma.

-"Todos saben que la magia es algo real, que forma parte de nuestras vidas desde que nacemos hasta que la vitalidad se termina. Ustedes son las nuevas generaciones de hechiceros que se encargaran de que todo siga con calma y en paz como siempre, pero para eso necesitan saber lo que es la responsabilidad..."-respiró y continuó. –"... hay hombres que luchan un día y son buenos, hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores, hay quienes luchan muchos años y son muy buenos... pero hay los que luchan toda la vida y se vuelven imprescindibles; esos son los que el ESCO busca formar... y para eso deben aprender a responsabilizarse de sus actos..."-

Mao y Tian agacharon la cabeza cuando su Director se puso de pie y levantó las manos murmurando palabras incompresibles para todos ellos.

El Prefecto Quo empezó a caminar entre los jóvenes y abrió la puerta del Gran Salón.

-"Vayan todos a sus habitaciones... encontraran lo que necesitan en el almacén, para su comodidad los contenedores de basura se pondrán fuera de los dormitorios... que tengan un buen día..."-buscó entre la multitud a su sobrino y fijó la mirada en su acompañante ojiazul quien asintió y empezó a salir antes de que los alumnos bloquearan la puerta.

-"No entiendo..."-comentó el ojiverde cuando ya caminaban a sus cuartos.

-"Solo espera y lo veras..."-le contestó Chu con una media sonrisa.

Los gemelos caminaban encorvados, arrastrando un carrito de servicio con escobas, cubetas y demás líquidos limpiadores, moviendo las manos perezosamente mientras suspiraban con frecuencia. Voltearon a ver a Kenishi con lágrimas en el rabillo de los ojos cuando estaban frente a su cuarto.

-"Manten la respiración..."-sugirió Chu cuando un temeroso Tian tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-"Hazlo hermano, tú puedes..."-le apoyó Mao palmeando su hombro.

Todos respiraron profundo cuando la puerta se abría con algo de dificultad.

Una gota escurrió por la nuca de Kenishi. Arrugó la frente ante el olor desagradable pero aun así entró.

A su alrededor se alzaba casi un metro de múltiples desperdicios. Era como si todo lo que hubiera sido arreglado con magia saliera de su lugar.

Cáscaras de plátanos, restos de manzanas... casi incontables cajas de pizza, polvo en montañas y millones de restos de papel; también había vidrios, pero no quería preguntar de donde habían salido.

Los cajones estaban abiertos y la ropa salía de ellos. Casi no se podía caminar sin tener que pisar algún producto o envoltura de alguna comida chatarra.

-"Esto es lo que sucede cuando limpias tu habitación con magia durante un año..."-le informó Chu ya que los gemelos se mantenían cabizbajos mientras se ponían guantes de hule en cada mano y una pañoleta blanca sobre su oscura melena.

Kenishi recordaba haber ido una vez a un basurero... pero no había comparación con lo que se veía en ese cuarto.

Vio revolotear a un par de moscas y escondió su cara de asco.

-"Y todavía no has visto mi habitación..."-susurro Tian.

Los gemelos compartían la habitación, así que en la que estaban en esos momentos era de Mao y por consiguiente detrás de la sala común estaba la de Tian.

Chu se apretaba la nariz mientras avanzaban hacia las ventanas para ventilar un poco el lugar...

-"¿Por qué no utilizan la magia para salir de aquí y limpian el año que viene?"-era una buena idea, pensó en voz alta Kenishi.

-"No se puede..."-Mao señaló un montón de basura e intentó desaparecerla del lugar, pero inmediatamente reapareció en manera de lluvia, cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-"El Director en muy poderoso... anula cualquier clase de hechizo..."-se volvió a escuchar un suspiro al unísono por parte de los hermanos Zedong.

Tomaron un par de bolsas negras y empezaron a levantar la basura...

Ese día seria uno muy largo... demasiado...

¡Ah!...

-"Bueno chicos... yo también tengo que limpiar mi cuarto..."-comentó Chu cuando levantaba una escoba y se disponía a salir de ahí. –"...suerte─"-sacudió la mano como despedida.

Kenishi se quedó unos segundos parado en medio del tiradero pero decidió ir a ver como había terminado su habitación, no es que utilizara la magia siempre, pero algo tirado si había.

-"Nos vemos luego chicos..."-los gemelos asintieron y continuaron llenando bolsas de basura.

Siempre con la misma promesa:

¡No volver a limpiar nada con magia en su vida!

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Después de levantar la ropa del piso y aspirar un poco la alfombra dio por terminada su labor en la habitación. Gracias al cielo no había terminado como la de Mao y Tian.

Suspiró al saber que tendría todo el día libre así que se recostó por unos momentos, antes de ver como un animalillo se escurría por su puerta entreabierta.

-"¡Niza!"-la ardillita levanto la cabeza y de inmediato corrió a la cama para enroscarse en el cuello de Kenishi. –"Hola bonita, veo que te escapaste del basurero Zedong..."-el pequeño animal se rasco la cabeza como si le estuviera afirmando.

Kenishi se bajo de la cama hasta llegar a su escritorio, saco un par de galletas y le ofreció una a Niza quien seguía en su cuello.

Mientras la ardilla devoraba la galleta y de paso le llenaba la ropa de boronas; volvió a soñar despierto.

Esos ojos violetas no estaban tristes por primera vez, sino al contrario, tenían un brillo de dulzura lleno de pureza, sin saberlo empezó a caminar hasta que salió de su cuarto.

Niza se aferraba a su cuello, no entendía porque caminaban tan rápido, pero no había nadie en el pasillo.

Kenishi no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, había algo que repetía su nombre y le pedía que lo siguiera... de pronto se vio en el jardín donde había estado el otro día.

─_Sakura..._

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, esa voz era casi espeluznante pero aun así siguió caminando, esa parte de la escuela no la conocía...

¿Por qué decía su nombre real?...

Llegó a un estrecho pasillo donde había ramas secas y hierba que crecía sin que nadie le prestara atención. Ese lugar estaba cerca de donde había escuchado a Eriol tocar el piano.

Siguió caminando hasta que atravesó el pasillo y encontró un lugar más espacioso, pero no se veía a nadie por ahí. Divisaba las hortalizas y el pantano por donde se habían salido del ESCO, pero estaban bastante lejos.

Sintió como Niza bajaba de su hombro y empezaba a correr como desquiciada hacia una serie de árboles bastante juntos que sin duda se veían tenebrosos.

-"¡Niza!"-corrió detrás del animalillo pero no le dio alcance. Sin saberlo se interno demasiado a esa especie de bosque. –"¡Ven acá Niza!"-gritaba cuando la única luz que podía ver era el reflejo del rey solar en la copa de los altos pinos.

Una brisa fría removió su ropa y sin quererlo el miedo lo recorrió.

-"¡Ven acá bonita... Niza!"-caminó hasta un claro donde se sentó en un roca enorme. –"¡Niza!"-grito con voz casi quebrada, no le gustaba estar ahí.

Se agarro la cabeza con pena y suspiró. Se había perdido justo en el día que quería descansar y... nada...

Simplemente descansar...

-"¡Niza!"-intentó de nuevo moviendo con las manos la maleza espesa hasta que sintió algo duro. –"¿Eh?"-removió mas y se impresionó al ver una puerta de color casi verde por todo el musgo que subía por ella camuflándola. Levantó la mirada y vio a Niza en la rama que caía hacia donde estaba la puerta misteriosa. –"¡Ven Niza... no seas traviesa...!"-la ardilla hizo caso omiso y desapareció por el árbol.

-"Esta Escuela no puede ser mas rara..."-era como si una puerta florara literalmente sin nada detrás. –"Niza por favor vámonos..."-suplicó pero al parecer la ardilla estaba mas cómoda arriba.

─_Sakura..._

No entendía la razón por la cual la misteriosa voz repetía su nombre, pero si ya estaba ahí lo mejor seria investigar. Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad y se aventuró a tocar la puerta, sintiendo en sus dedos un extraño calor proveniente de la madera. Giró sin quitarle los dedos y vio la parte trasera de la puerta, como si en realidad solo estuviera ahí como un desperdicio de alguna obra.

─_Sakura..._

El calor que expedía la puerta aumentó y lo obligó a quitar la mano con un _¡Ouch! _de dolor... ahora quemaba.

Su instinto no quiso apoyar su curiosidad y decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y seguir buscando a la traviesa y loca ardilla de los gemelos Zedong.

Un chirrido profundo y sumamente terrorífico...

_-"¡No voltees!"-_se ordeno mentalmente. –"_¡Se la miedosa de siempre y no voltees!"-_

No. Simplemente la curiosidad lo venció y volteo para ver la misteriosa puerta entreabierta.

─_Sakura..._

El miedo pareció no ser lo suficientemente fuerte ya que se vio caminando de regreso. Estiró la mano para abrir por completo la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

-"Ya lo sé..."-

-"Si ya lo sabe supongo que también esta conciente de que no tengo todos los recuerdos de Clow, así que no me pida que intente recordar ya que esas memorias son secretas hasta para mi..."-

-"Pero comprende..."-había suplica en la voz del Director. –"... esta pasando de nuevo..."-

-"Es imposible..."-en su cara no estaba la sonrisa habitual, ahora un semblante totalmente serio se dibujaba.

-"Llevo un año repitiéndome esas palabras y no ha funcionado..."-Eriol soltó una risa casi escasa.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la Oficina del Rector de esa Institución hasta que unos toques en la puerta mostraron al profesor de Meditación. El Profesor Qin Yunnan o mejor conocido por los alumnos como el "_Profe Yun"._

-"Tengo algunas cosas que compartir contigo Xiang..."-cerró la puerta y fijo la mirada en el Director.

-"Sientate Qin..."-el Profesor saludo a Hiragisawa con un leve movimiento de cabeza y encaró de nuevo al Director.

-"Tienes razón, están pasando cosas extrañas pero no hay que precipitarnos, nada esta seguro..."-tomo aire para quedarse en silencio unos momentos. –"... lo de los salones de Meditación pudo haber sido un hechizo de rebote..."-

El Director mantuvo su mirada seria pero algo en ella había cambiado como si examinara a sus interlocutores con minuciosidad. Él, Clow y el Profesor Yunnan había asistido al ESCO al mismo tiempo, así como varios de los que ahora eran Maestros, aunque viéndolos ahí sentados parecía que pertenecían a generaciones distintas.

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio, le estaba doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar sobre el pasado. A veces pensaba que Clow era un maldito al esconderse cosas a si mismo.

-"No existen coincidencias... solo existe lo inevitable..."-

Las tres personas ahí se quedaron meditando las palabras... mirándose los unos a los otros, sabiendo a la perfección que cada uno escondía secretos.

-"Buenas Tardes..."-la voz del próximo Líder del Concilio los sobresaltó.

-"Xiao Lang..."-

-"¿Interrumpó?"-el Profesor Yunnan se puso de pie y salió de ahí en segundos.

-"Claro que no Xiao, tu Tío compartía algunas cosas con los recuerdos de Clow..."-el castaño frunció el ceño al ver la eterna sonrisa del ojiazul. –"Me despido... tengo que ir a limpiar mi habitación..."-se inclinó y abandonó el cuarto que se volvía cada vez mas pequeño.

Al estar a solas con su Tío no indagó mas, sabía que los secretos de su familia debían permanecer como tales, ya que si no tuvieran importancia no serian secretos.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí Xiao Lang?"-

-"Tengo que salir en la noche. El Comité..."-su Tío asintió y sin mas se perdieron en una platica trivial.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

La puerta crujió con más fuerza cuando la empujó para entrar a ese extraño lugar.

Desde fuera parecía solo una puerta inservible, pero dentro era otra dimensión. Era un portal hacia otro lugar...

Escuchó el romper de las ramas detrás de él y vio a Niza que lo seguía de cerca. Le extendió el brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces el animalillo trepo hasta sus hombros.

Esperó unos segundos de pie en el umbral de ese lugar, con un picor en el cuerpo y la incertidumbre en un sudor casi helado.

-"Vamos bonita, ya estamos aquí..."-acarició la peluda cabeza de la risueña ardilla y empezó a caminar hasta que escuchó como se cerraba la puerta en un sonido seco estremecedor.

Su corazón saltaba tan locamente que solo pudo caminar como autómata.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que en realidad era eso.

¡Un jardín!...

Niza se sintió cómoda y abandonó al ojiverde para corretear por el lugar.

Kenishi examinó lo que había a su alrededor. Cerca de donde estaba parado había una fuente con hojas secas y nada de agua, Parecía una estatua maltratada por la vida y las hojas de otoño que le daban un tono dorado.

Era un jardín muerto, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado fallecer sin ninguna consideración. Caminó un poco y encontró una banca que de seguro fue blanca en algún momento pero ahora solo era mitad de ese color y mitad oxido. Quitó las ramas secas y se sentó en ella teniendo una vista total del jardín.

Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron, con esa chispa que siempre ha tenido, maravillándose al ver tan hermoso lugar, a pesar de estar descuidado era muy bello.

Bajó la mirada a la banca y repaso los dedos por el borde quitando un poco del polvo.

_-"Para la persona que mas amaba este jardín de la persona que mas amaba sentarse junto a ella..."-_alcanzó al leer la frase grabada en la banca y sin querer suspiró.

Ya sabía que era ese lugar... pero había mas preguntas que resonaban en su mente.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?...

¿A quien pertenecía?...

Vio a Niza enredada en unas ramas secas y se levantó para ayudarla.

-"Vamos hermosa estate quieta..."-la ardillita chillaba nerviosa, había espinas y la estaban lastimando bastante. –"Te pasa por ser tan curiosa..."-inmediatamente después de desenredarla se refugió en sus hombros. –"Veamos que más tenemos por aquí..."-caminaron entre un montón de hojas secas y un brillo especial llamó su atención.

Se inclinó y una cadena con un escapulario se dejo ver entre los desechos de los árboles. Lo levantó para que los últimos rayos del día lo iluminaran mejor.

Era una pieza bella, un poco maltratada de un dorado muy brillante. Tenia forma de corazón y dentro estaba vacío.

Lo miró por última vez y lo guardo en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón, siguiendo con su caminata.

Había caminos hechos con piedra plana para evitar maltratar el pasto, pero ahora solo había una capa que parecía árida y polvosa.

Casi le dio melancolía imaginarse la belleza del lugar y el estado en el que había terminado. Parecía un cementerio de vida vegetal.

Siguió caminado y justo en el centro del jardín había un árbol, estaba seco, pero el tronco era muy grueso, casi del ancho del mismo chico. Intentó calcular la altura de sus retorcidas ramas, pero se alzaba majestuoso, volviéndose el rey de ese lugar.

Rodeando al árbol había una fila de piedras casi del mismo tamaño, que tal vez habían sido cuidadosamente acomodadas.

¡Cuánto han de haber amado ese lugar!...

Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, había algo lleno de tristeza que lo obligaba a acercarse, a consolarlo...

Sus dedos se aproximaron seguros, apreciando la rugosidad de su corteza. Sintió la misma calidez que al tocar la puerta...

─_Gracias..._

Dijo la extraña voz en su cabeza y la vida regresó al igual que la reina nocturna que pasaba a tomar el lugar que siempre le correspondía en la noche. La luna se alzaba elegante despidiendo una romántica luz azulada...

Las plantas se movían con rapidez. El pasto broto del suelo con un verde tan intenso como el brillo de sus ojos impresionados.

El otoño pareció no ser valido en esa copia del Edén que revivía a su alrededor.

Las hojas secas se esfumaron en el aire y una suave brisa fresca acompañado del aroma de las rosas en flor y los narcisos marearon sus sentidos.

No pudo despegar su mano del maravilloso árbol que ahora tenia una corona enormemente verde que producía sombra de la luz lunar.

Todo había vuelto a la vida...

Por ultimo un chorro de agua empezó a salir de la fuente que ahora parecía nueva.

Suspiró...

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Sonrió al ver a Niza intentando quitar una bellota regordeta de la punta de un arbusto cercano.

Despegó su mano del bello árbol y se volvió a sentar en la banca recostándose para hipnotizarse con la Luna.

Dibujando un rostro poseedor de ojos ambarinos que retorció su cara y formo una mueca indescifrable.

Se quedo ahí, en medio de un jardín que misteriosamente había aparecido para él. Estaba seguro que no habría llegado sino fuera necesario. Suspiró con pesadez y simplemente cerro lo ojos dejando que el aroma a flores y la suave melodía del viento lo tranquilizaran.

─_Deja que las flores florezcan... _

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Cerró la puerta de su flamante auto y empezó a caminar hacia la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Los leones dorados parecieron saludarlo cuando el silencio del lugar se veía muerto por sus pasos.

Acomodó su chaqueta sacando el cuello de la camisa beige con delgadas franjas cafés que ahora vestía. Y tomo el pomo de la enorme puerta que no emitió ningún sonido al ser deslizada sobre el piso de mármol natural.

-"Li..."-le saludaron los Siete del Concilio cuando se disponía a sentarse a la cabeza de la enorme mesa del Salón.

El silencio volvió a reinar cuando ya estaba sentado y mirándolos a todos con la seriedad normal. Se notaba algo desmejorado a pesar de haber dormido un poco los últimos días.

Estaba muy cansado.

El más cercano de los enanos se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-"Ya hemos encontrado a la Prometida que necesita el próximo Líder del Concilio..."-el tema le pegó como gancho al hígado.

Durante todo el año habían insistido en lo del Card Master y sus demás estupideces... pero ahora...

-"La Matriarca se opuso a que fuera un Li de la línea sanguínea por lo que buscamos en las familias mas cercanas al clan, es un año menor que tú pero ha sido educada para ser la esposa de algún Líder de Clan por lo que encaja perfecto a la descripción..."-mantuvo el rostro serio, sin siquiera mover alguno de sus músculos, esperando y escuchando. –"... es de la dinastía Zhou del Sur, su clan es de los mas serviciales y de grandes negocios extranjeros. Su Padre fue el que la presentó ante tu Madre hace un mes... ella la aprobó."-Xiao Lang analizó cada una de sus palabras.

-"¿Por qué nadie me informó?"-

-"La esposa del próximo Líder significa mucho para el Concilio, no nos podemos dar el lujo de que se escoja la candidata errónea, debe ser una mujer capaz de ser la matriarca, capaz de ocupar tu lugar en caso de que no te encuentres; con carácter y con altos poderes mágicos..."-su ceño se frunció haciendo mas seria su cara.

-"Aun así debieron dar aviso a mi primero. Dicen que mi Madre ya la aceptó..."-el hombre asintió. –"... hagan lo que quieran..."-

-"Pero..."-

-"Haré todo lo que el Clan y el Concilio me solicite antes de que salga del ESCO. Después... ya veremos que pasa con ustedes..."-se puso de pie rechinando su silla y saliendo del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera emitir algún sonido.

Furia.

Real y desquiciante furia que lo embriagaba...

La ira recorría su cuerpo sin siquiera saber porque. Sabia a la perfección que le escogerían esposa, su destino siempre había estado ligado a las decisiones de esos Siete. Siempre recordándole lo que significaba pertenecer a una familia como la suya, lo que significaba llevar la sangre de un Li, el apellido, el orgullo...

Se toco el hombro instintivamente cuando ya estaba frente al volante, pero sin encender el motor.

Ya no sentía dolor como al principio, ahora solo había una marca eterna en su piel que lo unía a su familia. Era un Li, lo quisiera o no.

El orgullo de un Li era el tatuaje mágico que surgía de su piel en un determinado tiempo e indicaba quien pertenecía al Clan. Era muy doloroso en el momento en que empezaba a surgir, pero una vez completo era una obra de arte.

Un Dragón de cinco garras en un tono casi verdoso que rodeaba la frase:

_Li de Sangre, Li Puro... _

Encendió el motor y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo al aire golpear con fuerza su rostro, tranquilizándolo un poco.

Frenó frente a un restaurante donde había sentido la puerta, dejo su auto lo mas cerca que pudo y abrió el baño del lugar para verse transportado al patio central del ESCO. Vio su auto de reojo y empezó a caminar escondido por la oscuridad nocturna, pero siempre descubierto por la luz lunar que parecía seguirlo.

Ya bastante harto abrió la puerta de su habitación y simplemente caminó hasta llegar a la cama.

¿Qué significaba ser un Li?...

Sus cabellos se revolvieron al tocar la almohada, dispersándose hasta incluso estar sobre su rostro.

Debía cortarse el cabello.

Los alejó de un soplido y volvió mirar su techo blanco.

Tal vez ser un Li era una carga, un obstáculo para la libertad...

¿Qué es ser libre?...

Parpadeó un par de veces al notar que su vista se nublaba. Cuando ya estuvo de nuevo fija en el techo analizó su forma, plana y blanca, simplemente un techo sencillo y de lo mas normal posible.

Su mirada se quedo fija y sin querer regresó en el tiempo... aquel tiempo en el que había aprendido a maldecir a las personas, a desear que la vida simplemente se detuviera y lo dejara bajar... aquel tiempo en que su corazón dejo de palpitar y se endureció.

Aquel tiempo que deseaba olvidar mas que nada en el mundo pero que siempre estaba presente...

Siempre...

Era un niño, pero aun así sabia el significado completo de ser la _deshonra familiar; _se lo habían dicho miles de veces, tantas, que las palabras ya no parecían tener sentido alguno.

Aunque de lo que si estaba seguro era que habría un pago por ser la deshonra, habría una condena que tendría que pagar por haberle ocasionado esa _vergüenza_ a su familia.

El exilio.

Palabra que no había entendido cuando un mal día lo habían subido a un auto, no a la limosina que acostumbraba su familia, sino a uno más bien común. Ni siquiera lo acompañaba Wei, iba solo con un chofer casi desconocido.

Aunque también ignoraba las maletas que estaban en la cajuela... ignoraba la plática de su Madre esa misma mañana, ignoraba su fatal decisión...

Llegó al puerto de Shenzen para abordar un barco que lo dejo en la Isla Lantau.

Ahí supo lo que significaba el exilio.

_-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-_escuchó que el hombre, que mas bien parecía una bestia, le preguntaba a su chofer.

_-"Dos años..."-_le dio las maletas y el hombre se negó a aceptarlas.

_-"No las necesita..."-_

Al momento de ver la espalda del chofer que lo acompañó y como la tarde ya era noche reaccionó completamente.

Su Familia lo había exiliado.

Esa Familia a la que había dedicado su corta vida a honrar y defender lo había dejado en un lugar solo. Soledad que se volvería su mejor amiga durante ese tiempo.

Sintió las rudas manos del hombre sobre sus hombros y como lo conducía por ese lugar que parecía las ruinas de un castillo medieval con algunas chozas a su alrededor y el mar enmarcándolo en un cuadro que se convertiría en una muralla mas sólida que el diamante.

_-"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar..."-_su voz era tan áspera y su aliento tan ácido que volteo la cara para no recibirlo tan directamente. –"_Y es mejor que te acostumbres principito porque aquí no eres mas un Li... solo eres uno mas que será tratado de manera un poco especial... labores extras claro..."-_su cuerpo delgado fue empujado con tanta fuerza hacia la choza oscura que cayo de cara al rasposo piso, pero se levantó casi de inmediato y lo encaró con furia. –"_Guarda ese coraje para mañana... lo necesitaras..."-_escuchó la puerta azotarse y un frió aterrador recorrió su piel.

Examinó el lugar en el que estaba. Había un hueco de ventilación por el que el aire frió se colaba sin clemencia. No había nada excepto una silla de madera y una especie de cama hecha con ramas y algo de paja.

No entendía.

¿Qué había hecho para estar ahí?.

Lo entendió más de lo necesario el día siguiente cuando la bestia-hombre casi derrumba su débil puerta a las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la mañana, según decía su reloj.

_-"¡Levante idiota...!"-_le grito con la misma aspereza que la noche anterior. –"_Es tu primer día por lo que te daré el entrenamiento mas temprano de lo normal"-. _El castaño abrió los ojos y lo miró desafiantemente desde la silla donde había dormitado unas horas. _-"Siempre había escuchado que los Li tenían una mirada fiera, pero nunca la había visto..."-_caminó hacia él y levanto su quijada con la rudeza de un huracán. –"_... no me mires así mocoso..."-_nunca en su vida lo habían golpeado con tanta rudeza, su cara se mantuvo de lado resintiendo el fuerte moquetazo que le habían propinado, su mejilla se empezó a hinchar y su ojo parecía cerrarse absorbiendo la lagrima que luchaba por salir.

Tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar y golpear al hombre en la quijada para defenderse. Saltó hacia la esquina del lugar y se puso en guardia. –"_Estúpido..."-_los ojos del hombre parecieron encenderse mientras se acercaba al niño, ya que era solo eso, un niño.

Xiao Lang luchó contra el hombre pero su fuerza era casi incomparable con la suya. Lo supo cuando le escupió en la cara cuando se encontraba a sus pies malherido: _-"Si estas aquí es porque tu Familia así lo ordenó, este es un campo de entrenamiento exclusivo para las escorias de la sociedad. Tu Familia te desecho por ser inservible... los deshonraste..."-_lo pateó en el piso haciendo que solo se retorciera de dolor cuando el sol ya empezaba a aparecer.

La bestia se quedó en la puerta y lo volvió a ver, dejando que el castaño percibiera lo negro y retorcido de sus ojos.

_-"Esta será tu primera lección..."-_hizo un movimiento con la mano y el cuerpo adolorido y sudoroso del castaño se elevó del piso.

Una burbuja negra lo rodeo y pequeños cristales empezaron a brotar de ella para clavarse en su cuerpo.

Despidiendo un brillo asesino que llamó la atención de su mirada ámbar mientras se acercaban a una velocidad incalculable y pasando sin problemas el intento de escudo que formó para protegerse.

Miles y miles de agujas cristalinas atravesaron su persona, dejando una marca roja en su camisa de seda blanca. Haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios. Que sus dientes atraparan sus labios cuando una aguja le atravesaba el hombro seguido de unas cuantas mas que hicieron lo suyo en su espalda, piernas y brazos.

Por mas que intentaba alejarse de esas agujas mas pequeña se hacia la burbuja, ni siquiera podía intentar utilizar magia. Le dolía hasta pestañear.

Supo lo que era el exilio...

Lo supo a la perfección al ver el charco de sangre debajo de él cuando la esfera había desaparecido y él había caído con un sonido tan seco que sus oídos no lo pudieron escuchar.

Lo supo cuando por más que intentara moverse no podía...

Lo supo cuando ya no sentía nada...

Lo supo cuando el hombre reapareció en la puerta con un par de palos y le aventó uno cerca para desafiarlo...

Lo supo cuando se levantó con dolor por todos lados y la sangre cegando sus ojos...

Lo supo cuando quedo inconsciente ese día...

Lo supo...

De verdad comprendió lo que era estar exiliado de la vida.

El sudor frió de su frente y la respiración acelerada inundaron la habitación cuando el recuerdo abandonó su cabeza y lo dejo regresar a su tiempo. Se sentó nervioso y examinó su cuarto con un extraño miedo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y resintió el dolor de las heridas pasadas, como si su cuerpo siguiera siendo lastimado por aquéllas agujas.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, llegó al baño y dejo que el agua llenara el lavabo para sumergir la cabeza por algunos minutos.

Intentando borrar las palabras que lo habían perseguido tanto tiempo y que aun le producían escalofríos:

_Tu Familia te desecho por ser inservible... los deshonraste... _

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Domingo.

Esa noche había dormido como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Estiró los brazos con la pereza acostumbrada y se restregó los ojos antes de apagar su despertador.

El día libre caía perfectamente bien después de que la Escuela se había cubierto de basura y había sido limpiada por los estudiantes.

Bueno, pero para él había sido un día muy lindo. Dirigió su mirada al escapulario dorado que descansaba en su cómoda y recordó su jardín secreto.

Había dudas, desde que estaba en el ESCO había dudas en su mente, pero ahora había una mas...

¿A quién pertenecía ese lugar?... o mas bien... ¿A quién perteneció ese lugar?...

Se levantó sin mas demora y se refugio en el baño sin dejar de cavilar las hipótesis al sentir el agua caliente acariciar su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto siendo perseguido por el vapor y se dirigió a su cama para tomar unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa de manga corta con cuello tipo polo color blanco y unos tenis también blancos.

Se acomodó el cabello sin mucho cuidado cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta. Se concentró un poco para sentir el aura de su visitante.

-"Pasa Mao..."-

El aludido entró con una cara agotada, pero con esa chispa explosiva que tenían los Zedong. Traía pantalones de color negro con una camisa azul cielo con cuadros, combinando con sus ojos aguamarina y su melena oscura.

-"Holap Kenny"-dijo casual sentándose en la silla giratoria y dando un par de vueltas. –"... vine a avisarte que no podremos acompañarte todo el día..."-

-"¿Por qué?"-le encaró dejando su arreglo personal para caminar hacia el chino.

-"Padre llegó de Europa así que tenemos una comida familiar a las cuatro... iremos contigo al Ojo pero solo un rato para que estudiemos un poco de Hechizos... el examen es mañana y todavía no termino de entender las palabras del Director..."-

Kenishi sonrió.

-"Ok"-y continuó arreglando su cabello.

Escucharon las risas cerca y la puerta mostró a Chu quien recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tian.

-"¡Ya vámonos!"-exigió el gemelo menor sentándose en el colchón. –"... quiero ver cuanto antes a la bella Chui-Ming con su delantal puesto..."-soltó un suspiro amoroso y dirigió sus manos a su corazón asemejando que era herido y se dejaba caer en el lecho. –"ah..."-

-"No puedo creer que te guste la jefa... se la vive gritándote..."-el ojiverde dejo su arreglo personal y se acercó para tomar su maleta para poder irse.

-"Mientras mas me maltrata mas me gusta..."-tres de los cuatro hombres se rieron sin disimulo, rodando los ojos. –"... yo se que ella también me adora..."-

-"Si..."-asintió Kenishi con el sarcasmo presente cuando abría la puerta y los cuatro chicos salían de la habitación.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

-"¡Llegan tarde!"-

Los chicos entrecerraron la mirada intentando que el agudo grito de la chica no les rompiera los tímpanos.

-"Lo sentimos..."-Kenishi inclino la cabeza tomando su delantal blanco de la percha que colgaba a lado de la puerta de la cocina.

Los gemelos y Chu hicieron lo mismo cabizbajos.

-"¡Siempre excusas, siempre tarde... son un irresponsables!"-los ojos café claro de la chica se encendieron como fuego. –"¡Ve a atender Kenishi tengo demasiadas ordenes aquí...!"-el aludido asintió y les dio una mirada de suplica a sus amigos quienes le dieron la espalda y empezaron a lavar los platos del fregadero.

Daban gracias al cielo que ese seria su último día como lavaplatos –eso sino rompían algún otro-, ya habían podido pagar su eterna deuda con el Ojo del Dragón y su loca y por demás enojona jefa: Chui-Ming.

La chica tenía puesta una falda de color café claro arriba de su rodilla, con un delantal blanco que le cubría el pecho y parte de la falta. Su cabello negro era atrapado por un moño también café que hacia que su extremadamente clara tez resaltara y sus ojos miel le dieran un toque muy coqueto. Era muy hermosa.

-"¡Dense prisa!"-pero tenia cierta tendencia feminista extrema y le encantaba humillar a los hombres cuando tenia oportunidad.

Y siendo Mao, Tian, Chu y Kenishi sus victimas favoritas.

Éste último terminó de ponerse los patines de cuatro ruedas y se levantó para tomar la charola y una diminuta libreta.

Un día más de trabajo en el Ojo del Dragón.

Llevaba trabajando ahí poco menos de uno año. Sus gastos no eran muchos, pero tener un dinero extra siempre había sido lo mejor, además no quería que su hermano se preocupara siempre por su situación económica.

Patinó entre las mesas sonriéndole a unas chicas que le preguntaron su nombre antes de pedir pastel y café.

Aun recordaba el día en que había ido a solicitar trabajo...

Entró al establecimiento con la decisión ya tomada.

Era un cafetín hermoso, donde los estilos y los gustos se mezclaban para que todas las exigencias fueran cumplidas.

La campanilla de llegada anunció a un nuevo cliente, casi de inmediato unos ojos miel lo examinaron con cuidado mientras se acercaba a la barra circular donde altos bancos rojos refugiaban a tres únicos clientes.

La chica tenía una pluma descansando en su oreja y lo miraba tan profundamente que una gota nerviosa le escurrió por la frente.

-"¿Qué deseas?"-

Los tres únicos clientes no prestaron atención a la plática de los dos jóvenes que parecían tener la misma edad.

-"Hum..."-dudó en hablar. –"... es sobre el anuncio..."-se giró para señalar el cartel.

-"Ah..."-los ojos de la chica volvieron a repasar el cuerpo del ojiverde entrecerrando la mirada. –"¿Experiencia?"-

-"Trabaje como repartidor durante un tiempo, comida italiana..."-

-"Ah... ¿estas seguro?..."-Kenishi no entendió la pregunta y arqueó las cejas en duda. –"Lo digo porque los hombres son unos buenos para nada... no creo que sepas lavar trastes y atender a los clientes como se debe, de seguro no sabes ni utilizar una cafetera..."-Kenishi se heló, levantó la ceja izquierda viendo como la chica pelinegra levantaba las manos haciendo ademanes mientras lo señalaba constantemente. –"...los hombres solo saben engañar, nos hacen sufrir y después vienen arrepentidos..."-

Uno de los tres clientes se levantó de la barra, dejo algunas monedas y salió del local mientras la chica seguía hablándole a un ojiverde confundido.

-"P-pero..."-

-"Son unos vividores, sin corazón que solo saben tirarse frente al televisor para ver como una manada de animales corre tras un balón... y todavía celebran cuando meten la pelota en la red esa... como si fuera un gran logro..."-

-"Oye... yo..."-

-"Les gusta que las mujeres les sirvan como si fueran sus sirvientas. Ah... pero si les pides que te pasen la sal ponen cara de fastidio y casi te la avientan en la cara... ¡Malditos cerdos asquerosos!"-los dos clientes restantes abrieron los ojos asustados y salieron del local con cara sorprendida.

-"Y-yo..."-intentó interrumpir el monologo de la chica pero le fue imposible.

-"... malditos hombres que se la viven reprimiendo al supuesto sexo débil porque saben que los superamos... ¡somos mejores!..."-levantó la mano de manera gloriosa y respiró profundo dándole oportunidad al ojiverde de defenderse.

-"Humm, bueno lo que digas, pero... ¿tengo el puesto o no?"-los ojos miel de la joven centellaron con furia.

-"¡Todos son iguales!... no les importa lo que nosotras decimos..."-Kenishi se vio tentando a rodar los ojos, pero supo que eso haría explotar a la joven, además, no quería ser el culpable de un paro cardiaco en la excéntrica chica.

-"No quise ofenderte..."-articuló después de casi cinco minutos mas de reclamos de la pelinegra. –"...sé que hay hombres así, pero te juro que yo no lo soy... se hacer café, no soy mal cocinero y puedo atender a los clientes..."-la chica dejo un poco su furia y se acercó a la puerta que conectaba la barra con los sillones de una parte del cafetín.

-"Perdona eso... me deje llevar..."-escuchar su voz tranquila y su cara no contraída por el cólera era mas agradable.

La chica señalo un sillón de dos plazas color naranja y ambos se sentaron.

-"Esta bien..."-continuó Kenishi. –"Me llamo Kenishi Katsura..."-la chica inclinó la cabeza.

-"Chiu-Ming Won... hija de la dueña y tu próxima jefa..."-la sonrisa adorno la cara del ojiverde.

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Sip, pero dime... ¿estudias, vives con tu familia o solo?"-

-"Estudio en..."-dudó.

-"Supongo que eres del ESCO..."-la cara del chico era de sorpresa total –"...no te asombres, muchos de los chicos que vienen son de esa escuela. Bueno entonces creo que solo trabajaras los domingos ¿no es así?"-asintió aun sorprendido. –"...okidoki, tu turno empieza a las nueve y media, los domingos son especiales porque se atiende en patines, mi Madre y sus ideas para promocionar el lugar..."-rodó los ojos en una mueca que sacó una sonrisa del chico-"... espero que sepas..."-el ojiverde asintió. –"... entonces el puesto es tuyo..."-le extendió la mano cerrando en silencio el trato que aun prevalecía.

-"¿Eres retrasado mental verdad?"-

Kenishi sonrió con afabilidad a su jefa y prefirió no decir nada para mejor optar por tomar la bandeja con los tres capuchinos helados y dirigirse a la parte izquierda del lugar donde los sillones y la parte menos formal del cafetín se desplegaba.

Sentados en tres sofás blancos con cojines rojos de forma redonda se encontraba Eriol, Mei Ling y _El Superior. _

Sintió la mirada de su vieja amiga cuando se acercaba patinando. Le sonrió cuando ya depositaba los capuchinos en la mesa ratona del centro.

-"Gracias Kenishi..."-la chica le guiñó el ojo cuando éste se alejaba de nuevo.

-"Pareces muy interesada en él querida Mei..."-serpenteante y sigilosa la voz del ojiazul.

-"No es tu asunto"-le calló con la mirada y siguió viendo al chico de cabello azabache quien volvía a patinar por el lugar sonriendo siempre.

Era muy lindo.

Había fijado su vista en él desde que lo conoció hace ya unos meses, y desde entonces se daba tiempo de ir a verlo cada Domingo sin falta, aunque fuera solo a tomar un mísero café, ahí estaba.

Le gustaba.

No podía negarlo, pero jamás lo admitiría ante su Primo, o ante el bocón Hiragisawa.

Se levantó para tomar su capuchino y sonrió mientras mordía un poco la pajilla mirando hacia todos lugares, pero hacia ninguno en realidad...

Xiao Lang se mantenía recargado completamente en el sofá, casi sin importarle que el cojin carmín se le enterrara en la espalda, tenía mucho que pensar como para distraerse en pequeñeces.

Tomo el vaso que le ofrecía el ingles y sorbió sin cuidado la helada bebida.

Una prometida.

Se casaría, tendría cuantos hijos pudiera tener y seguiría viviendo como la marioneta del destino en que nació.

¿Era eso vida?...

En realidad si, esa era _su_ vida. La que tenía y que tendría hasta que la respiración desapareciera de su cuerpo.

-"¿Estas bien Xiao?"-la voz de su prima lo regresó al cafetín. –"Mi Madre me contó lo de la Prometida..."-

-"Si..."-le dio un leve calambre cerebral por haberse terminado la bebida de un solo sorbo demostrándolo al fruncir el ceño.

-"Yo no te veo tan bien..."-el tono preocupado de la pelinegra hizo que levantara la mirada hacia ella. –"... te conozco mucho Xiao Lang y sé que la estás recordando..."-le mando una mirada helada, pero con ella nunca surtían efecto. –"... deberías tomarte un tiempo e ir a Japón..."-

_¡No estaba para escucharla!._

Se levantó, y salió del local sin mirarlos aun cuando lo llamaban.

_¡No la estaba recordando!. _

_No podía recordarla después de todo lo que le ocasiono. _

_¡No podía!_

_... pero lo estaba haciendo..._

Kenishi observó la escena desde la barra donde le entregaba su pastel de arándano a uno de los clientes más recurrentes.

-"Gracias jovencito..."-

Se quedo pensando mientras tomaban el descanso matutino en la cocina.

Chu se sentó en el banco mas alejado sin siquiera mirarlos, mientras Mao y Tian sacaban sus cuadernos y cientos de papeles amarillos en forma rectangular sin nada escrito en ellos.

-"¿Cómo decías que debo llenar la ofuda?"-cuestinó Mao.

-"Lo dices como si fuera un cuestionario..."-respondió gracioso el chico ojiverde.

-"Si bueno perdón, pero dime cómo..."-le extendió el pincel y uno de los papeles amarillos.

Kenishi deslizó las cerdas del pincel con infinita delicadeza sobre el papel mágico. Escribiendo un conjuro de luminosidad de tercer nivel.

-"Solo tienes que pensar en el Hechizo que deseas realizar y tus manos lo escribirán por si solas..."-le regresó el pincel al gemelo mayor. –"... inténtalo..."-

Mao cerró los ojos, tomando con la mano izquierda el pincel y con la derecha la ofuda.

Todos aguardaron en silencio.

Siguieron aguardando.

Y siguieron aguardando pero nada pasó.

-"¡No puedo!"-

-"Te aseguro que no nos habíamos dado cuenta..."-comentó sarcástico Tian sonriendo.

-"¡Ah... pues si crees que es tan fácil... hazlo tú!"-le extendió la ofuda y el pincel.

Tian se concentró y movió el pincel de forma vertical por el trozo de papel mágico y un Hechizo de fuego azul se escribió en él.

-"Ves, es muy fácil..."-.

-"Soy un inútil..."- Mao carraspeó y se rasco la cabeza, doblándose en la silla.

-"Tranquilo Mao, inténtalo de nuevo... solo no pienses en nada que no sea la ofuda, el pincel y tu hechizo..."-

-"OK"-volvió a tomar la ofuda y su mano se movió con facilidad. –"¡Lo logre!"-gritó poniéndose de pie y armando un escándalo en la cocina del cafetín, tirando todas los papeles mágicos que tenia en las piernas.

-"¡Parece un circo!"-la puerta mostró a su actual jefa con el ceño fruncido.

Todos guardaron silencio al verla, Mao se inclinó para tomar su bien lograda ofuda y algunas otras en blanco, pero al tocarla el hechizo –por cierto algo mal escrito- se accionó, ocasionando que un ruido supersónico hiciera que sus oídos casi ensordecieran por el silbido.

Causando que absolutamente casi todo lo que fuera de cristal en esa cocina se redujera a trozos.

Absolutamente todas las tazas, platos, copas y vasos desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

¡Todo!...

Kenny reaccionó en cuanto pudo, pero al parecer lo único que pudo salvar fue un plato a lado del fregadero.

¡Crack!.

Nop, ese plato tampoco se había salvado.

El silencio reino absoluto. Chui-Ming retiro lentamente las manos de sus oídos, con los ojos abiertos y casi desorbitados. Caminó un poco hasta alejarse de la puerta y gritó:

-"¡LOS MATARÉ!"-como posesa levantó los brazos y se colgó del cuello del gemelo mayor cortando su respiración. –"¡TE MATARÉ!"-

Los otros tres chicos presentes se quedaron quietos bastante sorprendidos, mirando la escena de asesinato por asfixia que Mao y la chica protagonizaban.

-"Chiu-Ming..."-la débil y ronca voz del gemelo mayor intentó despabilar a la fiera pelinegra, aunque no lo logró si pudo llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-"Chiu-Ming tranquilízate..."-Kenishi utilizó algo de fuerza para retirar las manos que parecían pegadas al cuello del chico Zedong.

-"Vamos Chiu-Ming mi estúpido hermano no merece que lo mates... es un desperdicio de fuerza..."-

-"¡NO ME IMPORTA... LO MATARÉ!"-estrechó mas el cuello de Mao que soltó un suspiro cuando su cara ya se ponía roja y casi morada.

La desesperación ya se notaba en el semblante de los chicos. Se dieron algunas miradas de complicidad y actuaron.

Chu y Tian tomaron la cintura de la chica levantándola del piso y halándola al lado contrario de donde Kenishi intentaba jalar a Mao.

-"¡DEJEN QUE LO MATE!"-gritaba excéntrica sin despegar las manos del cuello de Mao aunque ya estaba a una distancia considerable, además de que sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Kenishi despegó uno a uno los dedos de la chica logrando que los otros dos jóvenes la llevaran casi al otro lado de la cocina apresando sus dos brazos, para impedir que regresara a terminar de matar al chico ojiazul.

Mao tosió con fuerza intentando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones como normalmente lo haría. Había caído al piso debido a la fuerza con que Kenishi lo había jalado y poco a poco desaparecía el rojo tomate de su cara.

-"¡Sueltenme!"-volvió a gritar, pero ahora a Tian y Mao quienes la soltaron de inmediato. A lo mejor también intentaba matarlos, incluso dieron un paso hacia un lado, precaución solamente. –"Si mi Madre amenaza con cortar mi precioso cuello, sus cabezas rodaran por este piso..."-señaló la blanca baldosa con tanta malicia que todos sintieron un escalofrió. –"... además de que trabajaran para pagar todo esto... hummm... ¿no se cuánto?... ¿les parece bien la eternidad?"-aliso su falda y los miro fijamente. –"¡OK!"-

Todos asintieron moviendo sus cabezas de arriba abajo tan rápido como su cerebro se los permitió.

La chica se dio por bien servida y salió de la cocina para sonreírle a algunos de sus clientes quienes mantenían una gota escurriendo por su frente. La chica se caracterizaba por su carácter excéntrico y sobretodo malhumorado, pero hacia el mejor café de toda la Ciudad.

En cuanto Chui-Ming abandonó la cocina todos le mandaron una mirada más que asesina a Mao quien cabizbajo les pasó una escoba y el bote de basura para recoger los miles de vidrios.

-"¡Venga chicos, lo siento...!"-

La tarde llegó pronto y Kenishi se quedo solo en la cocina terminando de lavar las tazas, que milagrosamente había encontrado en la bodega, para dar por terminado su turno.

Se secó las manos en el mandil y salió de la cocina para ver a su jefa que le cobraba al último cliente y volteaba el cartelito de abierto por el de cerrado.

-"Chui..."-no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de lo ocurrido con el hechizo de Mao.

-"No estoy enojada Kenny..."-se sentaron. Ella en un banco y él del otro lado de la barra. –"...de hecho me divierte que haya mas chicos trabajando aquí, y sobretodo esos engendros clonados..."-notó la reprimenda en la mirada verde. –"... digo, sobretodo los Zedong, me hacen reír..."-la mirada brillante de la chica dejo entrever que era cierto. –"... además Chu es bueno haciendo café, en parte me dio gusto la bobada de hace rato, así trabajaran mas tiempo aquí... y gratis..."-ambos rieron.

-"Te invitó un café jefa..."-

-"Mejor una malteada y pago la mitad..."-

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Lunes otra vez.

Clase de Hechizos de Tercer Nivel.

Examen.

¡Ah!... No deberían ir esas tres cosas juntas... Nop.

El Director había decidido darles clases ya que no conseguían un titular que accediera al horario exigente.

Lo vieron caminar entre las filas, con su camisola arrastrando e intentaron rellenar las ofudas lo mejor que podían.

El examen práctico había sido la primera hora y no les había ido tan mal, unos cuantos cabellos chamuscados por el fuego resplandeciente e incontrolable de Mao, pero de ahí nada más.

Ahora estaban sentados en pupitres y con doce ofudas en blanco para poner cada uno de los hechizos repasados, desde hechizos temporales hasta algunos permanentes. Algunos sobre elementos de la naturaleza y otros sobre fuerzas elementales como el tiempo y el sueño.

Kenishi se rasco la cabeza nervioso, con tantos vidrios que recogieron ayer su mente se distrajo y ahora no recordaba con claridad los conjuros.

Rellenó las siete primeras ofudas casi con gracia y excelencia, pero las últimas cinco no querían ser llenadas.

Vio como algunos de sus compañeros entregaban sus ofudas con confiada seguridad y sintió el nerviosismo recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegar a las manos donde éstas temblaban como consecuencia.

Un chispazo de conocimiento le llegó pero aun así solo pudo llenar tres ofudas más.

-"El tiempo ha terminado..."-miró de reojo al Director y subió su mirada al reloj casi rogándole que se detuviera.

Puso lo primero que le llego a la mente y entregó de último.

-"¿Cómo te fue Kenny?"-

-"No tan bien... se me olvido el conjuro del rojo etéreo..."-empezaron a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

-"Ese también me faltó a mi..."-susurro a sus espaldas Eriol Hiragisawa sonriéndoles.

Todos se inclinaron para saludar al Superior.

Kenishi le dio una mirada cariñosa hasta que vio al castaño acercarse hacia ellos. Miró a Hiragisawa y sin más se alejaron caminando.

-"¿Qué pasa Xiao?"-había un toque de preocupación en la mirada ambarina.

Caminaron hasta lo más alejado casi hasta llegar al salón de Artes Naturales.

-"Tengo un problema..."-si, eso no era típico del chico chino.

-"Dime en que puedo ayudarte..."-el chico castaño miro hacia todos lados e hizo aparecer una maceta en su mano.

-"La planta..."-Eriol miró la maceta y no pudo evitar reírse en cara del joven Li.

-"¿La mataste?"-Xiao Lang frunció el ceño y asintió con desgana. -"¿Eran narcisos no?"-volvio a asentir. –"¡Llamemos a Green Peace¡Hay un terrorista aquí!"-lo señalo y estalló en carcajada.

Xiao Lang se pellizco mentalmente, solo a él se le ocurría ir con Hiragisawa sabiendo que ese payaso era simplemente insoportable y burlón.

Pero él que iba a saber de cuidados vegetales, en su casa había jardineros que se encargaran de eso, sinceramente creía que si él no le hacia nada a la planta ella crecería sola. Lo había visto en las praderas, ahí nadie se tomaba la molestia de cuidarlas y aun así crecían.

-"No estoy para esto..."-la maceta volvió a desparecer y él empezó a caminar.

-"Venga Xiao no te enojes... te ayudaré..."-se vio tentado a seguir caminando, pero si no le entregaba esa estúpida planta al loco maestro de Artes Naturales reprobaría, y él no podía darse esos lujos, así que se detuvo. –"Digamos que haremos un poquito de trampa..."-continuó hablando Hiragisawa al ver que el castaño se quedaba.

-"¿Trampa?"-

-"Si Xiao, revivir plantas no es algo que se haga de un día para otro y aun menos de una hora a otra, así que préstame el objeto del crimen y tu mano..."-Xiao Lang reapareció la maceta pero no le extendió la mano. –"... mira Xiao, necesitamos energía vital para revivir la planta, y como tú la mataste, debes hacerlo, dame tu mano..."-el castaño le extendió su mano y ante sus ojos un narciso blanco resplandeció como si la tierra en la que estaba fuera la más fértil del mundo.

Pero la respiración le faltó y se sintió cansado. –"...si tan solo la hubieras regado y puesto al sol te aseguro que no hubiera muerto..."-le recriminó el ojiazul cuando ya caminaban hacia el salón de Naturaleza.

Xiao Lang omitió sus comentarios.

El desaliñado y sucio maestro de Artes Naturales entro acompañado de ese asfixiante olor a fertilizante y humedad característico.

-"Guarden silencio loca juventud arrebatada..."-dejo caer sus libros sobre el escritorio terminando de llamar la atención de los alumnos. –"... hoy revisaremos a sus amigas y podré irme a mi simposio de la bugambilia norteamericana por los dos meses que sobran..."-saco una maceta de su abrigo, la beso y se sentó lentamente.

Uno a uno fueron pasando con sus plantas, pronunciando nombres como _May_, _Catty_ o _Linda_...

A veces el maniático profesor sonreía complacido al ver hojas verdes, flores enormes y aromas embriagantes, pero casi le daba un infarto al ver simples tallos sin ni una mísera hoja o las macetas vacías.

Mao y Tian caminaron temerosos hacia el profesor, _Nikki_ y _Luka_ eran hermosas, se alzaban casi medio metro de la maceta, pero aun así no sabían que iba a pensar su extraño maestro.

En cuanto estuvieron en el escritorio pusieron sus moreras.

-"¿Nombres?"-

-"Mao y Tian Zedong..."-el maestro los vio y levanto las cejas.

-"No los suyos, los de sus amigas..."-acarició una de las largas hojas y la olfateo.

-"Luka y Nikki..."-casi les dio miedo la forma en que el maestro estaba tocando sus plantitas, como si las estuviera ultrajando.

-"Para haber pasado un año no están tan mal cuidadas, hummm..."-volvió a olfatear a Luka, acariciando insistentemente una de las hojas finales. –"... B, si es una hermosa platita, tienen B los dos..."-

Los gemelos Zedong chocaron las manos y regresaron a sus asientos felizmente.

Chu pasó y su cactus tuvo una A.

El turno de Kenny llegó mientras recordaba como había cuidado a _Amai_, le había puesto el equivalente japonés de dulce ya que las flores de la acederilla tienen un aroma por demás encantador, sumamente dulce.

Sentado en su cuarto leyendo, cuando los últimos rayos de la tarde chocaban contra su ventana había visto a su planta en el escritorio, la tomo con cuidado y la dejo en la ventana, sintiéndose muy feliz al saber que, aunque no podía agradecérselo con palabras, lo hacia día a día al verla mas llena de flores.

Incluso había aprendido en Internet que la música las estimulaba a crecer, así que de vez en cuando le ponía alguna tierna melodía.

No sabía de donde había sacado el amor por las plantas, tal vez de su Madre, Nadeshiko, quien incluso les había puesto nombres de flores a ella y a su hermano. O tal vez de su linda Card Flower que aparte de ser extremadamente tierna tenia cierta afición por el baile y la alegría, y el simple hecho de verla la hacia sentir dichosa.

Miró la botella de agua que estuvo a punto de tomarse y prefirió depositarla en la tierra de Amai y sin más siguió leyendo...

Dejo de lado sus recuerdos cuando ponía la maceta frente al Profesor Feng Mo.

-"Una acederilla muy hermosa..."-con el pulgar y el índice acarició los finos pétalos de las flores rosáceas que subían unos treinta centímetros de la maceta, formando una media burbuja en la que cada una de las flores ocupaba su lugar, dejando un poco de espacio a las diminutas hojas verdes que resaltaban. –"¿Nombre?"-

-"Amai..."-el profesor dejo de acariciar a la planta y repaso su lista.

-"Lo siento joven Amai, no esta en mi lista..."-Kenishi sonrió.

-"Amai no es mi nombre Profesor es el de mi planta... soy Katsura Kenishi"-el titular se rasco la cabeza.

-"Esta bien... tienes una A. ¡El que sigue!"-Kenishi tomo a Amai y se alejo del escritorio sintiendo como le zumbaban los oídos por culpa del grito.

Eriol se levantó con _Juliet_ en brazos. Era un Acanto que media aproximadamente un metro. Las flores eran muy parecidas a las de Kenishi, a diferencia que las suyas eran de un amatista brillante y eran mucho más grandes. Con cinco pétalos en forma casi redonda y con destellos amarillos en el centro.

Xiao Lang también se puso de pie agarrando con una sola mano su narciso.

_-'Maldito Hiragisawa, su planta es enorme...'-_pensó viendo lo insignificante que se veía su maceta.

Llegaron ante el profesor, quien inspeccionó a Juliet y le dio una A. Acompañada de una mención honorífica por ser tan hermosa y poseer un aroma encandilador.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos ante el creciente ego del payaso sonriente.

-"¿Nombre de su amiga?"-el castaño frunció el ceño.

-"¿Eh?"-

-"_Ying Fa"_-intervinó Eriol quien no había abandonado el escritorio y le sonrió a la par.

Xiao Lang lo fulminó con la mirada.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle ese nombre?_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle Sakura...?_

-"Humm, es extraño que le ponga cerezo a un narciso, pero no lo cuestionaré... tiene cuatro puntos menos..."-

-"¡Qué!"-la voz molesta del castaño no esperó.

-"Pensaba que me iba a engañar con este truco..."-repasó la mano por Ying Fa y el narciso blanco desapareció quedando solo un naciente tallo verde. –"... son plantas mágicas joven Li y la suya no desprendía ninguna clase de aura, por obvio era una planta falsa..."-

El cuchicheo del salón de clases se detuvo al escuchar como reprendían al Superior.

-"Le pondré una C y no me pida que sea mas benevolente con usted, cuídela ya que la pobre no ha muerto aun..."-deposito un beso en la maceta y siguió revisando plantas.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

-"Es un Maestro mas listo de lo que parece..."-susurro Eriol cuando ya salían del salón.

-"Solo cállate"-dejaron atrás los salones y en cuanto el castaño diviso un bote de basura dejó caer a Ying Fa en el.

-"¿Por qué la tiras?"-reprobó el joven de gafas.

-"Estará mejor en la basura..."-empezó a caminar sin siquiera esperar a Hiragisawa, ese día ya no podía empeorar.

Kenishi vio la escena desde lejos, se acercó una vez que los dos chicos habían desparecido y tomo la maceta, sacudiéndole la basura que había adquirido.

-"Vamos bonita te llevaré conmigo, no podía dejarte en la basura... te llamas igual que yo..."-sonrió por lo bajo y transportó la maceta a su cuarto para no causar problemas, ya la llevaría a su jardín junto con Amai para sembrarlas.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

El frió del otoño se hacia mas presente al paso de las semanas, el invierno que hacia poco a poco su aparición majestuosa. Ya no había hojas en los árboles, la última había caído hace unos días, ahora no podían salir sin abrigos a ningún lado. El año tenía maneras heladas de despedirse.

Algunos maestros dejaban los exámenes para las últimas semanas, claro ejemplo era que solo tendrían que hacer uno más y se olvidarían de ellos por ese año escolar.

Industria domestica o mejor conocida como:

Cocina.

Aproximadamente treinta jóvenes con mandiles y pañoletas blancas en la cabeza escuchaban algunas de las instrucciones del maestro mas afeminado de toda la Institución: Jean Pierre Fiore...

De origen francés y con un color de piel que se queda corto al decir albino. De ojos extremadamente azules y con una cabellera rubia con destellos castaños por aquí y por allá. De fracciones extrafinas, barbilla diminuta, labios delgados de color rosa muerto y una nariz que para nada parecía suya por naturaleza.

Estaba vestido totalmente de blanco con el gorro de chef algo inclinado hacia la derecha, para darle estilo.

-"Preferiria volver a pasar por la brazas en la clase de Artes Marciales que escuchar hablar a este loco..."-susurro el pelirrojo Liao con su cara normal de fastidio.

-"Pero recuerda que después de esta clase nos divertiremos un poco en el cuarto del nuevo..."-comentó el chico a su lado con malicia.

Y es que desde que Kenishi tuvo el incidente con Liao –dígase vencerlo en clase de manera humillante al principio del año- éste le había guardado mucho rencor, y ahora se dedicaban a investigarlo para saber de donde venia y para poder conocerlo mejor irían a su habitación. Revolverían unas cuantas cosas y husmearían.

-"Tienes razón..."-se miraron con complicidad y siguieron viendo al profesor afeminado.

-"Esto será _chibi-divertido_... solo tendrán que hacer un rico panqué para disfrutar con leche e inmediatamente sabrán su calificación..."-el Profesor les dio la espalda unos momentos y les mostró el molde hueco del centro. –"... escojan sus _chibi-ingredientes_ y disfruten..."-

A la mayoría les daba risa la manera _chibi-fantástica_ con que hablaba su Maestro de Cocina, pero aunque aun no tenían muy claras las razones para tomar esa clase se divertían cocinando.

Como siempre Kenishi y Xiao Lang terminaron siendo equipo y ahora se miraban fastidiados porque ninguno emitía algún sonido.

-"¿Chocolate o Irlandés de pasas?"-cuestionó Kenishi después de unos minutos.

-"¿El mas fácil?"-¡ah!... por fin se dignaba a mirarlo y a hablarle.

-"Chocolate..."-abrió el libro que tenia enfrente y la foto de un majestuoso panque de chocolate apareció a lado de las instrucciones.

Llegaron al trato silencioso de preparar la harina, Xiao Lang tomo el bombo que estaba a su derecha y se lo acercó a su antagonista mientras se arrodillaba para sacar el azúcar y la balanza de las portezuelas.

Depositó la balanza con demasiada brusquedad que ocasionó que uno de los huevos rodara por la mesa y cayera haciendo un desastre en el piso.

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo y lo único que hizo fue tirarle una toalla de papel encima para cubrirlo.

Kenishi sonrió a sus adentros burlonamente, pero siguió salteando la harina.

-"Tres huevos..."-le pidió al ambarino alargando la mano.

Xiao Lang le sonrió tan fingidamente que en el momento en que deposito los huevos en la mano de su _querido compañero de cuarto_ los tres estallaron, dejando que la viscosa clara se escurriera por las manos del ojiverde.

-"Oops... de verdad lo siento..."-Kenishi sonrió cuando el Superior le daba una toalla de papel con maliciosa bondad.

-"Oh... que considerado, pero no la necesito..."-dejo la harina sobre la mesa de trabajo y se acercó hasta limpiarse la mano en el pecho de su compañero, volviendo amarillo el delantal que cubría su uniforme.

-"Nos sean _chibi-cochinos_, dejen de desperdiciar los huevos y hagan su panque... vamos..."-insistió el maestro que los vigilaba de cerca.

Kenishi asintió y se sentó en el banco ya con los huevos en la harina para empezar a batir, incorporo la levadura y el azúcar.

Xiao Lang se distrajo de su enojo al empezar a derretir el chocolate para agregarlo a la mezcla.

En cuanto estuvo todo incorporado Kenishi se levantó del banco sin darse cuenta que había azúcar y harina en su cabello, puesta sigilosamente por el castaño cuando le ofrecía con una sonrisa el chocolate. Probó la mezcla final metiéndole el dedo y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Kenishi deposito el bombo en la mesa y simplemente se quedo quieto.

-"Mételo al molde..."-le indicó señalando el recipiente metálico. –"... ahí tienes la mantequilla, solo engrásalo, ponlo y mételo al horno... yo ya batí mucho..."-hizo la mueca de cansancio extremo y se quedo inmóvil.

Xiao Lang carraspeo.

_¿Quien rayos se creía ése para darle ordenes a él?..._

El maestro pasaba cerca y se detuvo en su mesa.

-"Sino mete esa mezcla ahora, tendrán que repetir de nuevo todo el procedimiento..."-sentenció el profesor con esa vocecita que hacia que Xiao Lang despertara su personalidad asesina y lo acribillara múltiples veces en su cerebro.

Silenciosamente tomo el molde y lo roseó con la mantequilla en aerosol que había a su izquierda. Se acercó al bombo y recibió de mala gana la pala plástica que le daba su compañero.

Vertió con poca destreza el contenido en el recipiente, no era de las personas que cocinaban mucho. Cuando era niño le gustaba, pero simplemente le perdió el gusto, además siempre había alguien que lo hacia por él.

¿Para que molestarse?...

Terminó de acomodar la espesa mezcla chocolatosa después de haberla derramado varias veces sobre la blanca mesa. Dejando manchas marrones como pruebas de su acto.

-"¡Bravo!"-grito Kenishi al ver que había terminado. –"... te darían una medalla en los Records Guinness a la persona mas lenta y mas sucia a la hora de cocinar un panque..."-le elogio irónico cuando ya metían el molde al horno.

-"¡Pudrete!"-le contesto sonriente cuando salían del salón para tomar un descanso y mientras se cocinaban los panques.

Regresaron casi una hora después.

-"Ahora tomen su _chibi-panque_ y huélanlo... ¿no es _chibi-delicioso_?"-

Algo cohibidos cada uno olfateo su panque, algunos satisfechos y otros discutiendo con su pareja por el mal olor.

Kenishi disfrutó del delicioso vapor que desprendía su panque, esperó un poco a que se enfriara y lo sacó del molde para ponerlo en una charola y rosearlo con chispas de chocolate blanco.

Xiao Lang no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sin duda se veía muy bien.

¡Pero era obvio él también lo había hecho!...

Después de que el maestro le dio una miradita a cada panque, probando una rebanada de cada uno, les otorgo sus calificaciones.

Mao y Tian, sacaron B con el panque de Vainilla Francesa. Tenía cierto sabor demasiado dulce.

Chu y Eriol obtuvieron una A con el delicioso panque de Manzana Enmielada, maravillando al profesor Fiore con su sabor.

Y por ultimo Xiao Lang y Kenishi sacaron A por el panque de Chocolate. Aunque con la reprimenda de que habían desperdiciado muchos huevos.

El salón pasó los últimos minutos de clase devorando panques de todos. Terminando las clases de la semana con la barriga llena.

Y con el descanso de que ya no tendrían mas exámenes.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Kenishi abandonó su cuarto antes del toque de queda para poder ir a ver el jardín que ya hace casi una semana que no veía. Tomo su regadera y se escabulló por los pasillos de la escuela.

-"Ya se fue Liao..."-una voz pausada hizo una especie de chiflidos para llamar la atención de cierto pelirrojo que se acercaba de lo mas tranquilo hacia lo mas oscuro del pasillo para no causar sospechas.

Habían observado que el ojiverde tendía a dejar la puerta abierta cuando salía apresurado a quien sabe que lugar justo después de la cena.

Entraron al cuarto de Kenishi, cerrando la puerta que no hizo ni un mínimo sonido.

Encendieron la luz para empezar a recorrer el lugar.

En cuanto dieron el segundo paso se activaron un par de Cards.

The Maze y The Illusion brillaron levemente en el cajón y llenaron de su poder el cuarto de su amo.

Liao y su fiel sirviente ni siquiera notaron el poder que rápidamente los envolvía, creando una habitación ficticia en la que los dos recorrían el mismo metro una y otra vez a pesar de que caminaban y caminaban.

El laberinto combinado con la ilusión hicieron de ese intento de espionaje todo un fracaso.

-"De repente siento que este cuarto es del tamaño del patio..."-susurro el acompañante del pelirrojo mientras se detenían en una esquina.

-"Ese bastardo es muy listo y caímos en su hechizo..."-paso sus manos por la supuesta pared a su lado. Invocó el fuego dorado para intentar destruir algo, pero rebotó inmediatamente quemándole las manos. –"¡Maldito!"-

-"Hubiera traído algo de comer..."-el acompañante no hizo ademanes de seguir caminando, al contrario se sentó en el suelo mirando como su compañero seguía intentando descifrar en que rayos se habían metido.

Lo que no sabia Liao era que mientras mas golpeara el laberinto mas se gastaba él porque absolutamente nada podría destruirlo, sino era la magia pura de su amo.

-"Mejor siéntate Liao..."-el regordete compañero bostezo y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo.

-"¡Madito!"-volvió a recorrer el lugar y llegó al mismo sitio.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Xiao Lang se restregó los ojos cuando llegaba a su habitación después de platicar con su Tío sobre su prometida.

La había conocido el fin de semana pasado y no podía decir que era fea, arrogante y malcriada porque no era cierto.

Sincerándose era un joven muy linda.

Entró a su habitación cuando chocó contra una caja. Encendió la luz con la mirada y se acuclilló para leer de quien venia.

Rodó los ojos al ver que no era para él sino para su vecinito. No se tomó la molestia de moverlo siquiera, incluso lo pateó.

¿Quién le diría?...

Se dejo caer en el sillón a lado de la ventana y miró a través del cristal.

El otoño no era su estación favorita, pero la transición al invierno, que era lo que estaba pasando, si lo era. Ya no había lluvias, pero significaba que otra de sus fascinaciones estaba cerca: la nieve.

Limpió el vidrio que se empañó debido a su respiración y regresó sus pensamientos a la que sería su esposa en dos años más.

Fei-Han Zhou.

La mayor de tres hermanas de una dinastía que cría esposas para los demás clanes.

Su Madre había insistido en tomarla a ella como su sucesora, según escuchó, la había conocido en uno de los múltiples bailes de los que ella era anfitriona y le encantó.

Pudo ver como le coqueteaba la luna, formando una sonrisa con el cuarto menguante en el que se encontraba, brillando en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

-"Fei-Han..."-susurro intentando que sus labios se acostumbraran al sonido de ese nombre.

Era una mujer servicial, incluso había tomado el rol de ama de casa a la hora de servir el té. Tenía manos delicadas y dedos delgados.

Tampoco es que la hubiera examinado tan de cerca, pero era de esas chicas que desprenden aroma dulce con el simple hecho de caminar hacia otro lugar.

Su cabello negro era largo, casi tocaba las mangas de la camisola que llevaba ese día.

Sus ojos, era lo primero que había visto y lo que mas le había llamado la atención: verdes como el bosque de pinos, verdes como símbolo de vida, verdes como los de...

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el inconsciente le traicionó, mostrándole la cara de esa chica que olvidaba y recordaba más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Era como si ese viejo sentimiento no quisiera desaparecer, en parte ayudado porque el no quería que desapareciera. Aunque no se lo admitiera ni a si mismo.

La seductora sonrisa de la luna fue cubierta por una nube negra y se obligó a si mismo a despegar la mirada del cielo nocturno, intentaría dormir un poco.

Cayó sobre el lecho saludando silenciosamente a su blanco techo y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche fue distinta, dos jóvenes en su sueño, ambas con la mirada parecida.

Hasta que una chica de ojos violeta-rojizos apareció.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Kenishi entro a su habitación minutos antes de que el toque de queda diera inicio. Intentó quitarse un poco de la tierra que siempre terminaba en su cuerpo después de regar y cuidar el jardín.

Encendió la luz.

En cuanto sus Cards sintieron su presencia terminaron con su hechizo y regresaron al cajón.

El ojiverde se quedó extrañado al ver a Liao y a su amigo sentado a lado de su puerta.

-"¿Se les ofrece algo?"-en cuanto vieron a Kenishi se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo del lugar sin dar explicaciones.

Kenny se acercó a cerrar la puerta una vez que ese par se fue y vio con risa el cajón donde estaban sus Cards.

-"Son unas traviesas... no quiero preguntar que les hicieron, pero estuvo genial..."-dejo la regadera en el piso y se dejo caer agotado sobre la cama.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

No lo entendía.

No quería entenderlo.

A decir verdad si lo entendía.

Pero no quería admitir que era por eso por lo que lloraba...

Dejo que la almohada cubriera su cara y con ello acallara sus sollozos.

El año escolar ya había terminado, el invierno estaba empezando a dejar caer la nieve sobre los viejos edificios de la escuela. Cubriendo con su manto níveo todo en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, anunciando la navidad próxima.

Se medio sentó en el lecho, quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Respiró profundamente y miró fijamente algún lugar en la habitación, recordando.

En el último mes la Escuela se había vestido con flores y luces, preparándose poco a poco para el Baile de las Estrellas que se llevaba acabo cada fin de año.

En él cada uno de los alumnos podía traer a un acompañante femenino para pasar la velada en el Gran Salón. Ambientado con música y con un tema en especifico.

Ese año se había decidido por el Blanco y Negro.

Esa mañana habían dado a conocer las calificaciones finales del año, ganándose él el primer puesto, superando al ambarino y recibiendo un reconocimiento por parte del Director.

Todo pintaba para ser un día excepcional.

Hace unas semanas había recibido el paquete de Tomoyo, que curiosamente había sufrido algunas abolladuras y que había sido abandonado en su puerta sin la mas mínima consideración, todavía se preguntaba como es qué eso había pasado. Bueno, pero en ese paquete le habían llegado varios trajes de etiqueta con los que el problema de la vestimenta para el Baile había sido solucionado.

Sin duda todo parecía ser un día de esos que no pasaban siempre.

Pero todo empeoró cuando llegaron los chicos del boletín escolar a entrevistarlo por haberse ganado el premio de Excelencia Académica Anual.

Hang y Sang prepararon su grabadora para no tener que anotar tanto, pero lo que dijeron antes de empezar la entrevista fue lo que lo hizo entrar a la dimensión desconocida.

-"Recuerdame amigo que tenemos que ir a entrevistar al Superior Li, hay que investigar sobre su compromiso..."-comentó Hang mientras buscaban el cuaderno con las preguntas, sin saber que habían dejado atónito a Kenishi.

-"Creo que es a principios del próximo año... a ver si el Superior quiere comentar algo, pero según me entere la chica elegida es una Zhou... muy linda..."-Sang le pasó el cuaderno a su amigo y accionaron la grabadora, sin notar que la mirada del ojiverde estaba totalmente perdida.

-"Bueno, aquí frente a nosotros esta Kenishi Katsura, quien a pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso y de origen misterioso ha ganado el Premio de Excelencia Académica... dinos cómo te sientes..."-

El ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces para intentar recobrar el alma.

-"Humm... me siento muy bien gracias..."-Sang y Hang se vieron de soslayo quedando extrañados por el comportamiento del chico albino quien siempre les respondía de manera vivaz, sonriente y siempre dispuesto a tomarse una foto.

-"Platicanos... consideraste difícil tu primer año..."-Kenishi recobró poco a poco su cordura.

-"Si Hang, fue complicado ya que tuve clases reguladoras para poder tener el nivel en el que estoy, por lo que fue muy pesado..."-el entrevistador sonrió.

Kenishi no supo siquiera que contestaba, en su mente solo había tres palabras:

_Syaoran se casará..._

_¡Syaoran se casará...!_

_¡Syaoran se casará...!_

Traicionando esa barrera que había puesto respecto a sus sentimientos, lastimando su corazón, partiéndolo en pedazos que todavía tenían el descaro de enterrarse en su pecho cortándole la respiración.

Caminó cabizbajo, sentía pena y furia, dolor y rabia, tristeza...

Y así fue como terminó en su cuarto, con la almohada en la cara intentando que las estúpidas lágrimas fueran absorbidas por sus ojos y que ya no salieran más...

Ya ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía era amor o simple rabia por que ella sufrió por él durante años. Llorando carta tras carta y se daba cuenta que nunca significó nada para él.

Tal vez ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Tal ver ni siquiera sabía quien era Sakura.

Un sollozo más fuerte que el anterior escapó de su boca. Incluso se mordió el labio inferior para intentar silenciarse, pero sangró antes de lograrlo.

Ya la tarde era noche y simplemente no dejaba de llorar, la luz lunar; azul y romántica luchaba por entrar pero las cortinas se lo impedían, encerrando en oscuridad por dentro y por fuera a esa chica que también estaba encerrada en ese cuerpo masculino.

Respiró profundamente, quitándose la salada tristeza del rostro y miró por la ventana.

Miles de faroles inundaban el patio, el Baile de las Estrellas estaba a unas horas de comenzar.

Agachó la cabeza, dejando que el vidrio soportara todo su peso viendo en el reflejo el trazo húmedo que dejaban sus lágrimas.

-"Eres un maldito..."-cerró los puños cortándole la circulación a sus dedos, tratando de simplemente dejar de sentir. Retrajo los puños al pecho y oprimió con fuerza sobre su corazón.

Tal vez si imprimía suficiente fuerza le dejaría de doler.

Ya no sollozaba, pero aun podía ver las lágrimas en su reflejo, cayendo sobre su ropa, como soldados kamikaze que morían al estrellarse con sus prendas. Teniendo como único objetivo ahogar esa tristeza que salía de su alma.

Ya ni siquiera apretaba sus manos, solo permanecía ahí, quieto, respirando por mera inercia, perdido en el reflejo de sus ojos verdes que morían ahogados en gotas saladas...

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Terminó de ponerse el corbatín, alisando su saco blanco y mirándose al espejo.

Estaba listo.

Escuchó una melodía conocida y tomo su teléfono móvil.

_-"Te estamos esperando primo..."-_la voz de Mei Ling se oía demasiado tranquila. –"_Tía Ieran y Fei-Han_ _están conmigo..."-_con razón estaba tan calmada.

-"Llegaré en diez minutos..."-

_-"Esta bien, solo date prisa... estamos listas hace veinte minutos..."-_incluso le daba risa el tono cordial y fingidamente calmado que usaba. Por lo general le estaría gritando por tardar tanto.

-"No tardaré..."-cortó la comunicación cuando Eriol entraba por su puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-"¿Negro o blanco?"-le mostraba dos corbatines, uno en cada mano.

-"¿No te enseñaron modales?"-le levantó una ceja mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

-"Creo que aprendí mas modales de los necesarios, pero esa no es la pregunta... ¿negro o blanco?..."-insistió.

-"No lo sé... además tengo prisa Mei me espera hace veinte minutos..."-Eriol abrió los ojos demás e hizo una mueca de horror.

-"Vamonos... sino llegas pronto te sacará los ojos, además así me ayuda a decidir"-tomo los dos corbatines en una mano y abrió la puerta con la otra para empezar a caminar a lado del castaño.

-"Jamás dije que podías venir..."-

-"Ni yo pregunte..."-

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par para recibir a sus invitados nocturnos.

Una ilusión perfectamente diseñada mostraba las constelaciones en constante movimiento remplazando el techo. Incluso algunas estrellas fugaces que parecían caerles de un momento a otro a los pies...

Unas cuantas mesas vestidas de blanco rodeaban el lugar, con arreglos florales que se alzaban majestuosos a lado de los diversos platillos que estaban a disposición de todos.

Justo en frente de los primeros invitados se hallaba una banda de rock que preparaba sus instrumentos para deleitar la noche con música para todos los gustos. La única condición era que estuvieran vestidos o de blanco o de negro y al parecer a la banda le pareció loco y se vistieron así, pero desgarrando su ropa por aquí y por allá para darle la dosis de salvajismo que requerían.

Algunos faroles flotantes iluminaban lo suficiente, pero la Luna artificial hacia la mayor parte, viéndose gigante y muy cerca, casi al tacto.

Pareja tras pareja fueron entrando, algunos iban solos y se distraían con los amigos.

La música empezó a sonar.

-"Siempre quise conocer el ESCO..."-Tian entró del brazo con su jefa, quien había aceptado ir a cambio de que fuera su esclavo un mes. El gemelo Zedong aceptó gustoso.

-"Te lo enseñaría completo pero no podemos salir del Salón, las reglas..."-la música golpeó sus oídos con fuerza y se perdieron en la multitud bicolor que brincaba al ritmo de la melodía.

Mao y Chu entraron juntos.

-"Tian es un traidor, sabia que el Baile de las Estrellas es de los cuatro mosqueteros y vino con Chui-Ming,"-

-"No te pongas celoso..."-Mao carraspeó y los dos también entraron dirigiéndose directamente a las mesas para comer hasta estallar y luego brincar por ahí.

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

-"¿Tenia que venir él?"-reclamaba Mei Ling cuando ya se estacionaban en el ESCO.

-"Ya te dije que vine para que me ayudaras a escoger el corbatín..."-mencionó el chico de gafas con una sonrisa y levantando las pruebas de que era cierto.

-"Por mi podrías ahorcarte en el negro y hacerle un favor a los demás..."-giró los ojos y aceptó la mano de su primo para bajar del auto.

-"¡El negro!. Tienes un gusto exquisito Mei..."-la chica volvió a rodar los ojos.

-"Eres un estúpido... ¿lo sabias...?"-Eriol se acercó y le tendió el brazo para que entraran juntos al salón.

-"Gracias..."-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"En cuanto me sueltes te voy a estrangular lentamente por haber infectado de tu ADN mi bello rostro maldita flor de pantano..."-Eriol hizo cara de ofendido y siguieron caminando.

Xiao Lang le tendió el brazo a Fei-Han mientras caminaban. Ella le sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

-"No deseo que te sientas obligado a llevarme a todos lados, sé que a veces son muy insistentes pero si deseas que me vaya lo haré..."-le susurro con voz firme pero dulce la chica pelinegra, llamando la atención del castaño.

-"No lo hago por obligación..."-y le sonrió.

La chica le respondió de igual manera y entraron robándose las miradas de todos los invitados.

Y es que no era para menos.

Ese esmoquin blanco contrastado con el corbatín de moño y la faja negra hacían que el castaño se viera espectacular, pero lo que mas llamó la atención de los presentes fue la chica de ojos verdes que entró de su brazo.

Traía un vestido blanco largo, ajustado en la parte de arriba y simplemente desvanecido por debajo. Carecía de mangas y de hombros, por lo que se soportaba justo encima del pecho de la chica, poseyendo una franja negra delgadísima que resaltaba por el brillo de los adornos en piedras preciosas que llevaba. Una estola negra era lo único que cubría sus hombros y al parecer el crudo invierno no hacia absolutamente nada contra ella.

Su oscura melena se recogía en su totalidad dejando que su cabello brillara al tener un prendedor plateado justo del lado izquierdo.

Su piel era pálida, pero con el bronceado suficiente para poder lucir ese vestido sin opacar su belleza.

Culminando con esos ojos verdes centellantes que parecían dos lagos llenos de vida.

Hermosa sin duda...

Y tenia que serlo ya que en poco tiempo la imagen de un clan caería en sus finos hombros.

Xiao Lang no podía explicar que era lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso le había sonreído anteriormente, pero había algo que le atraía de la chica; tenia un carisma encantador; una voz inigualable, que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar hace algún tiempo en su casa; una sonrisa sincera y sobre todo cariño hacia todo ser vivo existente en el planeta... sin contar que era bella, tenia poderes mágicos y se había ganado al Concilio.

No estaría pecando al decir que era perfecta.

Pero aun así había algo, algo, algo que no podía explicar pero que estaba ahí gritando silenciosamente en su mente que siempre luchaba por no escucharlo. Haciendo oídos sordos a la voz de su helado corazón que intentaba calentarse aunque fuera un poco y así poder decir un nombre.

Gritar un nombre.

-"¿Estas bien?"-el castaño asintió, acomodando sus cabellos con la mano y sonriéndole por segunda vez a su acompañante.

Se aproximaron a la mesa y se sirvieron un poco del ponche, ofreciéndole un vaso a la chica y otro a Mei Ling que seguía peleándose con el ojiazul, a pesar de que éste solo sonreía.

Algo extraño le embargo el cuerpo y sintió dicha, si es que así podía llamarla. No era exactamente felicidad pero algo así.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió.

Una mirada penetrante hizo que se diera la vuelta.

Lo vio.

Aquel que se había robado su premio de Excelencia Anual, aquel que había llegado como mosquito nocturno para no dejarlo en paz.

Esa maldita peste de Katsura que lo miraba desde la entrada del Salón, había algo extraño en él, parecía querer matarlo con los ojos... raro...

Sin querer se metieron en una pelea de miradas, odiándose sin aparentes razones, odiándose por el simple hecho de respirar el aire del otro.

A Xiao Lang al principio le era indiferente, pero después parecía estar pegado a él... metiéndose en todas sus actividades, estando detrás y a veces delante. Un eterno rival que sin querer lo motivaba a hacer mejor las cosas, pero que al final había terminado ganando ese año...

Pero ya lo destrozaría el siguiente.

Mei Ling interrumpió su mortal batalla al colocarse en medio de ellos y empezar a caminar rumbo al chico ojiverde.

-"¡Hola Kenny!"-gritó la chica levantando los brazos para llamar su atención.

Kenishi dejo de mirar al castaño y saludo a su antigua amiga.

-"Señorita Li..."-

-"No seas tan formal, te dije que podías llamarme Mei..."-la chica vio algo extraño en los ojos del joven, no tenían esa claridad normal, como si alguna pena los nublara. –"¿Estas bien?"-asintió dándole una sonrisa casi verdadera. –"...bueno, entonces ven y baila conmigo¿no trajiste pareja o si?"-el chico negó y Mei Ling se robó su mano arrastrándolo cerca de donde estaba Eriol y Xiao Lang.

-"Buenas noches..."-le saludó el ojiazul con la formalidad de siempre, pero con una sonrisa calida. Ahora recordaba lo sorprendida que había estado Tomoyo cuando le escribió para contarle que Eriol ya conocía su secreto. Agradecía al cielo por tener tan buenos amigos...

La banda había decidido descansar y ahora un Disk Jockey los embriagaba con música electrónica mezclada que puso a todos a bailar. Un espectáculo de luces rojas, amarillas, azules y verdes dejo a todos los asistentes boquiabiertos.

A pesar de que la iluminación era escasa, era posible distinguir a las personas de cerca y ahí fue cuando la vio.

Una chica vestida de blanco y de cabello negro que bailaba con el castaño a solo unas personas de donde él estaba con Mei Ling. De seguro era ella...

Se quedó viendo tan fijamente que llamó la atención de su pareja de baile, quien tomo como excusa el ruido y se le acerco al oído coqueta.

-"Espero que no estés viendo a Fei-Han, es la prometida de Xiao Lang, eso te podría costar la vida..."-Kenishi sintió un estremecimiento tremendo, sus ojos parecían querer ahogarse de nuevo, tenia que admitirlo, la chica era muy bonita...

-"No la estaba viendo Mei..."-fue lo único que contestó, siendo suficiente para la chica que siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Si es que estaba respirando ya no lo sabia. Simplemente había tomado la decisión de disfrutar la velada hasta que pudiera, no le iba dar gusto al pedante ése e irse a su cuarto a llorar como lo había hecho esa tarde.

¡No señor!...

No se lo merecía, él le sonreía a la chica y estaba de lo más encantado bailando. No valía la pena que alguien como ella sufriera por él. ¡Ya no!...

Así que decidió bailar con Mei Ling quien se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Pero como de costumbre las cosas empeoraron...

Después de la media noche el Director acostumbraba darles un discurso de felicitación por haber terminado otro año escolar. Felicitándolos por su entusiasmo y dejando que disfrutaran el resto del Baile.

Fue ahí cuando Mei Ling volvió a robar su mano y lo acercó a la chica que antes había visto.

-"Te la presentaré..."-le había dicho mientras caminaban hacia la joven que extrañamente estaba sola.

Intentó escapar de ahí, eso era masoquista, no quería conocer a la que se casaría con el chico que fue su amor durante años. ¡No quería!...

¡Era malsano!

-"¡Fei-Han!"-la aludida volteó y vio a Mei Ling caminando hacia ella con un chico de la mano.

-"Hola Mei..."-examinó al chico, sin duda la prima de su prometido tenia buen gusto masculino.

Se detuvieron frente a ella y fue cuando la pudo ver bien.

Era mas bajita que Mei Ling, incluso parecía menor que ellos, tenia un sonrisa que parecía sincera y una voz muy dulce.

-"Fei, te presentó a Kenishi..."-la chica hizo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

-"Mucho gusto..."-alcanzó a mascullar el chico sin dejar de examinarla algún defecto debía tener... alguno. ¿No podía ser perfecta?...

Xiao Lang apareció con un par de vasos, fulminando de nuevo al chico ojiverde con la mirada.

Kenishi le reclamaba mentalmente su atrevimiento. Su maldito atrevimiento al casarse con otra... con otra.

Se quedaron viendo, como si sus miradas se atrajeran para tener una plática voraz en la que múltiples insultos corrían de lado a lado...

La música volvió a empezar ocasionando que los rivales perdieran contacto por la multitud que brincaba de un lado a otro al escuchar la estruendosa melodía de la banda de rock...

_**Una vez dormido desperté pensando en volverte a ver... **_

La noche había sido muy pesada, después de ir a dejar a Mei Ling a la mansión, saludar a su Madre y acompañar a Fei-Han estaba exhausto, pero su cuerpo no quería dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y vio su reloj en la repisa.

Las cinco menos quince.

El sol todavía no aparecía y la luna todavía permanecía brillante, como si la noche pudiera durar de por vida. Las estrellas entusiasmadas se perdieron de su vista de pronto.

El cielo nocturno empezó a oscurecerse más y más hasta que ya solo se divisaba un solo color. Una nube negra y cargada de delicados copos helados los dejo caer.

Al notar la suave nevada que iniciaba no tardó en sacar la mano por la ventana y atrapar algunos que le dieron un helado beso para después desaparecer.

Era bellísimo.

Se quedó embelesado viendo el compás lento y calmado con que cada copo caía para blanquear el piso de la escuela, para poner su velo pálido sobre todos.

Retrajo su mano de la intemperie cuando ya se veía entumida por el frío pero no cerró la portezuela.

Miró ahí parado como la nevada se hacia mas violenta y prácticamente le era imposible distinguir las cosas, los delicados copos ahora caían pesados enterrando arbustos, enfriando los techos, trabando las puertas, haciendo que aunque no quisieras le prestaras atención al blanco espectáculo nocturno.

La temperatura siguió bajando pero eso no pareció importarle al ambarino quien no podía despegar su mirada del exterior.

El frió se sentía delicioso en su piel, una caricia indescriptible que simplemente lo seducía a quedarse ahí, sin moverse, sin siquiera pensar. Quedándose en blanco al igual que la nieve.

Como si la nube berrinchuda decidiera ya no seguir jugando, la nevada se detuvo de repente, haciendo que poco a poco todo se volviera mas visible y que con eso el chico ambarino cerrara su ventana no sin antes quitar la nieve que había sido curiosa y se había puesto en el borde del marco.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos mas, simplemente viendo el cielo.

Cuando ya se disponía a regresar a la cama notó un paquete a lado de su puerta. Otra de las tontas cajas que le llegaban a su vecinito, pero que siempre terminaban en su puerta.

Sin importarle la temprana hora la tomó, caminó con ella hasta llegar a la sala común y se detuvo.

Cuando ya estaba punto de abrir la puerta y gritarle múltiples improperios a su _querido compañero de cuarto_ con respecto a sus miles de cajas, se detuvo.

Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho y dejo caer la caja que cargaba.

Tocó la puerta que conectaba la habitación y volvió a sentir ese dolor acompañado de ansiedad. Había algo detrás de esa puerta que lo estaba llamando, algo que sin desearlo lo estaba entristeciendo... que lo llamaba.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

No se había percatado que su respiración era más agitada, que toda esa calma que sentía hace unos momentos se esfumaba, que sus ojos estaban centellantes...

Giró su muñeca pero el pomo no cedió, estaba cerrado con seguro por dentro. Su mano brilló e inmediatamente abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo rechinido. Su mirada intentó examinar la oscuridad del cuarto de su compañero.

¿Qué era lo que había ahí?.

Creyó que encender la luz era demasiado, ya bastante estaba haciendo como intruso.

Caminó un poco hasta situarse a la mitad de la habitación y girar para revisarla.

No había nadie...

Lo que no sabía era que en cuanto Sakura había escuchado la puerta abrirse se había cubierto en una burbuja que la había desaparecido, teniendo un escudo que la protegía de que alguien la viera, pero ella era capaz de verlo todo.

Formando un mar infranqueable para ambos.

En un momento de cólera había abandonado su disfraz de Kenishi y simplemente se había sentado en una esquina con las piernas flexionadas a su pecho para sencillamente mirar la oscuridad de su habitación. Rememorando situaciones que más la lastimaban, pero que a veces le arrancaban una sonrisa triste de los labios.

Recuerdos...

Se mordió el labio al ver a Syaoran parado a su lado, con cara confundida, buscando algo.

Se vio tentada a estirar la mano y tocarlo, desaparecer la burbuja y tirarse a sus brazos, llorar un tiempo, abrazarlo y después simplemente desaparecer.

Sin reclamos, sin preguntas, solo para poder acallar el grito de su corazón que aun mantenía ese viejo sentimiento. Que como pájaro carpintero le hacia miles de hoyos, desangrándolo con lentitud agonizante.

Insoportablemente sola con él, desconcertada de no tener su corazón... sin amor.

Volvió a sollozar al verlo ponerse justo enfrente de ella, también se puso de pie. Mirándolo a través de su barrera, viéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... la oscuridad le daba un aire de misterio iluminándolos solamente la luz que se escurría de la habitación del ambarino.

Xiao Lang no sabía que estaba pasando, a pesar de que no había nadie ahí no se podía mover, estaba frente a la pared y simplemente no se alejaba.

Todo aquello que siempre había intentando sepultar regresaba a su mente...

Entrecerró la mirada y estiró la mano.

Sakura ahogó un grito y se movió rápidamente a la izquierda, tal vez si la tocaba ya no podría seguir manteniendo su hechizo.

El castaño abanico el aire enfrente de él. No había absolutamente nadie en el cuarto y aun así sentía esa presión en el pecho.

Solo recordaba haberlo sentido alguna vez, un viejo sentimiento de preocupación... un viejo rostro, un recuerdo, un nombre, una persona...

-"Sakura..."-escapó de sus labios para meterse en los oídos de la poseedora de ese nombre que se mordió la mano para no sollozar mas fuerte, derramando tristes lagrimas.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre?"-le reclamó sabiendo que le era imposible escucharla. –"¿Cómo eres capaz de recordarme y casarte...¿Por qué nunca regresaste¿Por qué nunca llamaste?... yo te esperaba... todos los días esperaba saber de ti... todos..."-su voz se rompía por el llanto que ya no luchaba por callar. –"... yo te amaba mas a que nada... ¡contesta!..."-se burló de ella misma por exigir tal cosa, él no podía.

Cerca.

El chico no podía escucharla ni verla, pero había una extraña conexión ya que si podía sentirla. Era como si el alma de ella estuviera cerca, llorando...

A veces el destino es tan cruel con las personas... las lastima.

Lejos.

Le dio la espalda a la chica e intentó concentrarse para revisar el lugar.

Sakura se quedó viendo su espalda, aun con la camisa del esmoquin puesta, observando lo ancho de sus hombros, su melena que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, lo mucho que había crecido esos años... deseando ver sus ojos de nuevo con el brillo del que se enamoró, con el brillo de aquel niño...

Estaba cansada, él se estaba esforzando demasiado para examinar el lugar, seria tan fácil dejar caer el escudo y encararlo. Gritarle que ahí estaba, pedirle razones... exigirle una respuesta a todo el dolor que le ocasionó. Gritarle todo lo que llevaba anclado en su pecho más de seis años. Decirle que ella nunca lo olvidó, siempre lo esperó... siempre.

Xiao Lang dejo de invocar su energía, ella no podía estar ahí... era imposible.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta mirando justamente donde estaba Sakura, se quedo ahí viéndola sin hacerlo en realidad. Cerró los ojos e imaginó su rostro, pero sacudió la cabeza al notar lo mucho que había divagado.

Miles de emociones lo estaban contaminando, como antes... cerró los puños al darse cuenta de que siempre significaría una debilidad para él, siempre estando presente... aquel rostro que no abandonaba su corazón.

Ella de seguro había dejado la magia, se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad y estaba feliz a lado de alguien que la quería... se lo merecía... ella no tenia porque estar en el cuarto de su compañero, para ella la vida pintaba ser muy esperanzadora, tenia a miles de personas a su alrededor que la cuidaban, seguramente ya no recordaba a aquel niño de su infancia. Ni siquiera él recordaba a ese niño... no le haría falta.

Cuan equivocado estaba...

Le volvió a dar la espalda y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la sala común.

Lo mejor era salir de ese lugar antes de que la peste Katsura llegue. No sabría como explicarle las cosas.

Sakura caminó detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos...

Xiao Lang se dio la vuelta abruptamente, era como si alguien lo siguiera, lo sentía, lo sabia-

Sakura abrió los ojos demás cuando el chico se detuvo y ella se estampó con su pecho, tocándolo sin hacerlo en realidad. Su rostro tan cerca al suyo.

Su respiración chocando contra su nariz, incluso podía percibir el aroma de la colonia del joven... sus manos tocaban el torso del chico, maravillándose por la seda de la camisa blanca, en realidad desearía hacerlo de verdad. Hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, que existía... que lo veía todos los días, que ahí estaba... a su lado. Extrañándolo.

Las razones del amor pudieron mas esta vez, lloraba cuando se levantaba en las puntas de sus pies y simplemente besó los labios del chico, tomando con su mano su suave mejilla, acariciándola... obedeciendo el latir de su corazón, volviéndose como un fantasma que robaba caricias sin recibirlas. El chico ni siquiera sentía que ella estaba ahí, besándolo... tocándolo.

Queriéndolo sin querer...

Eso era tan doloroso... exquisita forma de atormentarse.

Un beso. Limpio, delicado, un roce que le hizo perder la respiración a ambos. Esa conexión que existía entre ellos... un amor espiritual, puro, único...

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, incrédula de lo que había hecho... manteniendo unos dedos en el borde de su boca, se sentía calida. Con el corazón casi en la garganta, latiendo ferozmente, como si quisiera reventar en su pecho.

El chico se quedo pasmado, cerró los ojos unos segundos sentía, sentía como si...

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Huyendo...

Cuando Sakura vio la puerta cerrada se escurrió por la madera y quedó sentada recargada en ella, encogiendo las rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Cubriéndose por la cascada castaña de su cabello.

Sollozando de nuevo, pero sin quitar los dedos de sus labios, era como si lo hubiera tocado en realidad...

Xiao Lang no pudo soltar el pomo de la puerta, se quedo viéndolo fijamente, hechizado.

Sin siquiera ser dueño de sus acciones se sentó del lado contrario al de la chica, siendo la puerta la única que impedía que estuvieran espalda con espalda. Juntos... tan cerca.

-"¿Por qué nunca volviste?"-murmuró entre sollozos sin saber que el chico estaba detrás de la puerta.

-"¿Dónde estas Sakura?"-cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, con la cabeza recargada en la puerta y con la mirada perdida entre las penumbras.

Tocando sus labios... extrañamente eran mas calidos...

¿Qué había pasado?...

Abandonó sus labios y dejo sus manos entre sus cabellos, apretándolos con desesperación.

¿Qué había pasado?...

Ella... ella no podía estar ahí, de seguro estaba enloqueciendo. Ella... ella de seguro ya no sabia quien era Syaoran. Le dolió pronunciar ese nombre en su mente, el nombre del niño que había muerto, el niño que habían matado...

Ninguno de los dos notaba como el sol se abría paso entre la nublada madrugada y reglaban algunos rayos para saludar a la Tierra y descongelar un poco de nieve, descongelar un poco los corazones...

Tal vez lo que deberían hacer era atar todos los cabos sueltos, abrir la puerta y encontrar en los ojos del otro las respuestas a todo.

Simplemente recordar aquel viejo sentimiento que sus corazones luchaban por liberar pero que siempre se veía vencido por la frívola razón de ambos. Derrumbar la muralla protectora que ambos tenían alrededor, simplemente dejar que sus corazones hablasen. Ellos sabrían que hacer, ellos no estaban confundidos... ellos se entenderían a la perfección.

Terminar con el calvario en el que estaban viviendo. Tal vez dejar que su orgullo se fuera por un tiempo... tal vez todo eso sonaba tan fácil que era imposible...

Tal vez deberían dejar de lado todo lo que sufrieron en el pasado...

Tal vez... tal vez ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Ser uno en dos cuerpos... pero, había tanto entre ellos, tantas cosas, tantas personas... todo y nada a la vez.

Solo tal vez... dos latidos en realidad eran uno.

_-"Sakura..."-_

_-"Syaoran..."-_

_**Continuara...**_

**T.TUuuu sipo yo también me puse triste con la escena del final, pero weno O.O esos dos cerca y lejos, cerca y lejos, cerca y lejos... hasta a mi me marean ... **

**Se que el capitulo quedo mas corto en comparación con el anterior, pero creo que cincuenta hojas será la media porque me di cuenta que los capis largos luego son muy tediosos... u.u... el otro día me canse al leer veinte hojas... perdón por eso. Creo que no me tarde mucho en hacer el capitulo. Solo dos meses... !... me pongo feliz por eso. **

**En este capitulo hubo de todo, y ahora si de todo. Drama, comedia, un enfermo, locuras, un jardín, un día para limpiar basureros y hasta un semi-beso... O.O!... AH esos Zedong a mi me matan de risa. **

**Con respecto a que llegó la prometida... sipo, algunas ya estarán sacando sus cuchillos para decapitar a la chiquilla o a mi U.U, pero me temo que las cosas se complican porque el pequeño lobo siente algo por ella.. muajajajaja soy mala!. **

**Fuera de que a Mei Ling le gusta Kenishi no creo que pueda haber más enredos. ¡Mentira!... todavía hay muchos... solo esperen un poko porque hay fic para rato. Me puse a pensar y creo que llegaré a los veinte capis... así que todavía hay fic. **

**Hummm... ahora van las preguntas intrigosas ya saben...**

**¿qué misterios esconde la escuela?**

**¿Por qué el lobito no duerme?**

**¿de quien es el jardín que se encontró Kenny?**

**¿quien es la chica de ojos violetas?... **

**jajajajajaja... ya lo dejo ahí porque sino no termino. **

**Respecto a mi siguiente historia por actualizar, según el orden es CORAZONES PRESTADOS... pero aun no lo sé... tal vez primero suba mi nueva historia. !**

**Les mando un besote y ya saben que un review siempre es bien recibido. Mejor le corto porque las notas ya se extendieron mucho. **

**NOTA:** **Weno quise robarme este lugar para aclarar un cosita que surgió por ahí en los reviews... creo que tal vez no lo notaron pero en el capitulo anterior de este fic y en el epilogo de Destino Marcado ocurrió un fenómeno conocido como CROSSOVER DE FICS, que es cuando una autora sitúa dos de sus historias en el mismo lugar y los personajes se encuentran. Pues eso fue lo que paso... y claro que lo hice apropósito y notaron en este capitulo que también hay situaciones parecidas en Corazones Prestados que tienen que ver con el orgullo de un Li. Espero que les haya quedado claro. **

_**Every night in my dreams, **_

_**I see you, I feel you... **_

_**that's how I know you go on… **_

**Los kiero…**

**4ever4always…**

**Lían. :')**

**0OBeShOs** **y AbRaZoS De cHoCoLaTeO0**

**Regálenme un review… vamos que no cuestan nada… :')**


	9. El palpitar de un corazón roto

**When I look into your eyes...**

**Capítulo IX: El palpitar de un corazón roto.**

**by Lían.**

* * *

_¿Escuchas? ¿sientes?..._

_es el latir de un corazón roto._

_Palpita lentamente,_

_como si ya no quisiera hacerlo..._

_como si le faltara algo..._

_como si le faltaras tú..._

* * *

**Hallo! Weno aki ando de nuevo, Lían reportándose... sin duda alguna tarde mas de lo que siquiera yo llegué a pensar. Lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón, de verdad pero hago cuanto puedo… -.-U…-... Solo me resta agradecerles a todos, de verdad no tienen ni la mínima idea de la felicidad que me causan, por eso les agradezco siempre con tanto fervor, yo sin Uds. no soy nada ni nadie. Mil Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio, he notado que algunos de esos lectores han dejado de dar señas de andar por aki, pero confió que lo leen y me siguen aunque en silencio. Este capi va para todos las personas que leen y no dejan review porque aunque no lo sepan son muy importantes para mi. Siento mucho la tardanza… disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Deseaba que el suelo dejara de darle vueltas, que su estómago no quisiera devolver su contenido, que su respiración regresara a sus pulmones. Que esa muerte en vida que estaba experimentando o diera su golpe de gracia o lo dejara vivir...

-"M-mientes..."-masculló con dificultad, sin la fuerza con la que quisiera que salieran sus palabras. Con temor vibrando en sus labios y añorando una respuesta afirmativa.

Silencio.

Sólo silencio.

Frío, doloroso, repugnante y asqueroso silencio.

Sólo eso...

-"¡No miento...!"-la otra voz no parecía temblar como la suya, al contrario era una voz segura y cargada de ira.

Su cerebro aún no podía asimilar las palabras en su totalidad. No quería, no podía... ella no podía... ella no podía estar...

Las paredes parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeñas, apretándolos para asfixiarlos y dejar sus cuerpos sin vida pero aún respirando. Torturándolos, haciendo que el ambiente no dejara su atmósfera mortífera, haciendo eco de las palabras antes dichas, pero que ninguna de las dos personas en esa habitación se atrevía a repetir.

Dos pares de ojos desorbitados, con brillos especiales que bien podrían ser lagrimas contenidas, delicadas gotas de sal que se negaban a salir de sus cuencas, que no se podía dar el lujo de demostrar debilidad. No ante el otro, jamás ante el otro.

El silencio seguía imperioso, como si nada ni nadie pudiera decir algo mas hermoso que él mismo. Mostrándose amo y señor del momento...

-"M-mientes..."-le repitió.

Debía serlo, debía ser una maldita mentira.

-"¿Mentir?"-ahora la otra voz era irónica. Burlándose de la mirada perdida que el otro presentaba, riéndose en silencio de su hipocresía.

Hubo movimiento en la habitación.

Uno de ellos reaccionó y con suma violencia se acercó al otro para tomarlo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa. Haciendo que las miradas se vieran demasiado cerca, respirando el mismo aire, casi percibiendo el palpitar desbocado de los dos corazones. Hundiéndose en el cobrizo de los ojos de uno y viéndose reflejado en el verde jade de la joya misteriosa y profunda del otro.

-"¿¡Mentir?!"-le repitió una vez mas al darse por enterado de su propio puño sobre la camisa de su antagonista, retorciéndolo con fuerza para intentar sacarle el aire, pero aun así nada parecía hacer volver al otro. –"¡Maldito, ahora te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste...! ¡Repite tus palabras!"-le volvió a gritar sin aflojar el agarre. –"... ¡Tú eres el culpable!..."-

Esas palabras parecieron hacerlo reaccionar, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente e instintivamente alejara de su cuello esas manos que lo hacían respirar dificultosamente.

-"Y-yo..."-tosió para recobrar el aire que sus pulmones le exigían, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que pudiera hablar.

¿por qué las palabras temblaban en sus labios? ¿por qué no podía decirle que él no había sido el culpable? ¿por qué no podía levantar la cabeza?.

_¿Acaso era?..._

_Porque si era el culpable._

Frunció el ceño y se perturbó por la cercanía, sintiendo un escozor rodearle los ojos, sintiendo la confusión de su mente que repetía y repetía lo sucedido para poder asimilarlo, pero no podía... no entendía... ¿por qué le dolía el pecho?... ¿por qué se sentía miserable?... ¿Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas?

Después de retroceder unos pasos levantó la mirada y se topó con esos ojos tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Los de ella jamás destellaron furia, nunca una furia tan abrasadora como la que esos ojos le estaban demostrando.

Sintió de nuevo ese escozor en lo profundo de su mirada pero no pudo prestarle atención porque esa voz grave lo acusaba de nuevo:

-"¡Tú la destrozaste!... ¡Le rompiste el corazón!"-

_¿Le rompí el corazón?... ¿la destroce?... E-eso no es posible... ella era..._

Volvió a abrir los ojos al pronunciar esas palabras en su mente... _ella era... _como si estuviera aceptando lo que ése le estaba diciendo... como si ella de verdad... como si...

-"¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú mataste a Sakura!... ¡debes estar contento ¿no?... después de todo lo que dijiste…!"-

_¿Yo la maté?..._

Ni siquiera notó como la otra persona en la habitación se le acercaba y ponía el dedo índice en su pecho, empujándolo, reclamándole tan rápidamente que no podía descifrar todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Señalándolo como el culpable...

_¿Yo la maté?... ¿Yo la maté?... ¿Yo la maté?..._

Se repitió en su interior sin cesar mandándole imágenes de los múltiples recuerdos que supuestamente ya había olvidado, que supuestamente ya no existían en su mente... que él había decidido olvidar.

-"E-ella no puede..."-pasó saliva con dificultad. -"...e-ella no..."-los golpes en su pecho cada vez subían mas de intensidad, ¿era por eso que le dolía tanto el corazón?...

-"¡Ella confió en ti... en esa estúpida promesa que le hiciste...!"-le volvió a replicar sin prestar atención a los balbuceos del otro. Debía decirle todo lo que le hizo sentir, todo lo que tenia enterrado en el corazón... era justo que él también sufriera si ella ya lo hizo tanto tiempo. Él si la había asesinado, la asesinaba en vida, la hería con esas cosas absurdas que dijo antes… la asesinaba lentamente…

_La promesa que le hice... la que no pude cumplir... eso… era un niño… era… no… yo… yo no…_

La voz en su cabeza parecía poder hablar pero él ni siquiera podía articular algo que no fuera un monosílabo. Los golpes con el dedo índice cesaron, pero la furia en aquellas lagunas verdosas no terminaba.

-"¡Maldito el día en que te conoció... el día en que le confesaste ese cariño hacia ella... maldito el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti...!"-le gritó colérico con la voz mas ronca que de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido –algo que nunca antes había apreciado- y con una fuente de odio hacia él que no parecía tener fin.

Después de captar las palabras para analizarlas en su mente, ésta viajó hasta esos recuerdos borrosos, repitiendo las frases que no parecían tener coherencia entre si, pero que marcaban el inicio y el fin de su amor infantil...

_¡Entrégame las Clow Cards!_

_¡Me gustas mucho!_

_Mi querido... Syaoran..._

_¿Pero regresaras, verdad?—_

Su mente no dejó de atormentarlo, haciendo que cayera en un estado somnoliento, tratando de recuperar eso que no sabía que era, pero que había perdido, estaba seguro. No se dio cuenta que poco a poco se escurrió por la pared ya que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo mas. Que su mirada se quedó fija, ni siquiera prestó atención a su compañero de cuarto quien había salido de su habitación dando un portazo y mascullando palabras casi incomprensibles para él, tachándolo de hipócrita.

Menos aun supo que sus manos habían decidido ponerse sobre su cara y que algo las humedecía lentamente.

La oscuridad, ama y señora nocturna ya era más que notoria afuera, no había ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, tampoco la luna había querido salir esa noche, así que todo era oscuridad y soledad.

Soledad y oscuridad...

Después de unos minutos en esa posición acuclillada sus piernas se agotaron y simplemente quedó sentado en el rincón con las piernas encogidas, sintiendo ese escozor en los ojos. Con los dibujos de sus ancestros sobre su cabeza como si fueran otro peso con el que tenía que cargar.

Despegó las manos de su cara, alejándolas un poco de sus ojos para divisarlas mejor, notando que aquello que las humedecía estaba saliendo de ellos mismos.

Rápidamente volvió a restregar el dorso de su mano contra su cara y efectivamente sus ojos estaban mojados. Miró sus manos sin hacerlo realmente ya que la oscuridad en la que se había sumido su habitación apenas si le dejaba percibirlas, escudriñándolas para entender por completo la lógica, que aunque parecía tan simple él no acababa de entender.

-"E-estoy... estoy llorando..."-escapó de sus labios con un leve susurro, dejando que apenas él mismo se escuchara.

El brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos nunca se detuvo, incluso derramándose por sus mejillas lenta y dolorosamente. Se quedó mirando sus manos como si esas gotas tristes no fueran suyas, como si todo lo que pasó en menos de quince minutos no hubiera pasado, como si esa noticia no hubiera roto su corazón.

¡Sakura no podía estar muerta!

Eso era ilógico, ella tenia que ser feliz, vivir con su amable Padre y su insoportable hermano, seguir estudiando, estar con su mejor amiga y siempre rodeada de felicidad... al menos ella debía ser feliz... él ya había superado muchas cosas gracias a ese pensamiento.

Su cobriza mirada se vio de nuevo ensombrecida por el llanto, sintiendo la debilidad a flor de piel se talló los ojos con furia y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta su cama y se dejo caer en ella bocarriba, mirando su blanco techo, con los ojos tan abiertos y aún llenos de agua de lágrimas.

_¿Por qué dije esas cosas?_

_¿Por qué le mentí diciendo eso?_

_Yo no… yo no las quería… yo quería saberlo por otra razón…_

-"Esto no puede estar pasando..."-le susurró al viento ahora en voz alta, tratando que su mente dejase de hablar, cubriendo sus ojos con los parpados y sintiendo como las lagrimas se filtraban a través de sus pestañas, corriendo por un lado hasta ser absorbidas por las sábanas de su cama.

En el momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad, protegidos por sus parpados, un brillo esmeralda y una sonrisa hicieron que los abriera de golpe, levantándose estrepitosamente de la cama.

Sintiéndose terriblemente débil por las lágrimas que aunque él no quisiera, se seguían resbalando por sus mejillas; se posicionó a la mitad de su habitación, mirando las sombras conocidas en todos los rincones. Se acercó a la pared que resguardaba las pinturas que Eriol le había regalado y le dio un golpe certero con el puño cerrado.

Se sintió tan bien y tan libre al hacerlo que no se detuvo hasta que su pared presentó un hundimiento notorio y su mano chorreara sangre. Se había destrozados los nudillos, golpe tras golpe, haciendo que toda esa tensión se transformara en el sonido profundo que hacía en el momento en que su puño se hundía por completo en la sólida pared; intentando luchar contra ese yo que estaba intentando salir del cementerio donde lo había enterrado hacía ya años.

Jadeaba haciendo que el silencio de la madrugada se viera perturbado por eso, gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, su mirada ámbar se clavaba en ese agujero creado en la pared como si fuera lo más importante en esos momentos, admirando su obra como el pintor su retrato... Poco a poco la fuerza en sus piernas se fue, rindiéndose después de unos momentos y cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

El castaño no podía descifrar las emociones que le golpeaban por todos lados, mantenía la cabeza gacha, tapando su mirada con la melena rebelde. Ese no era él, no era esa clase de personas sensibles. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado...

-"L-lo siento..."-una voz extraña salió de su garganta haciéndose irreconocible incluso para sí mismo, algo se estaba apoderando de él, no podía estar disculpándose... –"L-lo siento S-Sakura... lo que dije… era mentira…"-las suaves gotas que escurrían de sus puños casi podían sincronizarse con el palpitar de su corazón roto.

Sin mas, se dejo caer completamente para atrás y ya no detuvo el agua salada de sus ojos, -confundiéndose con el sudor que resbalaba por su rostro-, tampoco los cerró... simplemente se quedo ahí en silencio sin saber que estaba pasando y sabiéndolo perfectamente.

Las manecillas del reloj de pronto empezaron a ir hacia atrás, en contra de todo el sentido de la lógica de Cronos, el tiempo regresó en sí mismo y nos mostró una mañana no más normal que las demás.

-"Sakura..."—susurraba el viento mortífero.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Un lunes de Enero se mostraba normal.

Estaban en la segunda semana de clases del nuevo ciclo escolar...

Nada parecía raro, incluso el día era un poco más calido que los demás, por lo que todos estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia sus clases sin la necesidad de gorros, bufandas y abrigos.

Mao, Tian y Chu transitaban juntos como era costumbre, discutiendo sobre sus vacaciones navideñas en casa, y cavilando sus nuevas bromas.

-"Creo que ya hemos hecho todas las bromas existentes..."-susurró con pesar el mayor de los gemelos.

Tian asintió y empezó a enumerar con la mano izquierda sus múltiples diabluras, terminándose los diez dedos rápidamente.

-"Creo que nuestros mejores años ya pasaron..."-la seriedad con la que lo dijo les causo gracia a los otros dos jóvenes.

-"Oigan ¿dónde está Kenny?"-comentó Chu después de unos momentos en los que ya entraban al edificio donde estaban sus habitaciones.

-"No lo he visto, no estuvo en Artes Marciales y no me abrió la puerta..."-todos pusieron una cara seria.

-"¿Qué le estará pasando?"-la pregunta resonó en los tres pares de oídos, pero ninguno pudo comprenderla.

-"No lo sé..."-se animó a contestar Mao-"...desde Diciembre, se ve demasiado..."-no encontraba la palabra exacta.

-"...raro..."-continuó Tian.

-"A lo mejor tenga algunos problemas con su familia..."-los tres asintieron y se metieron a sus habitaciones con la duda del extraño cambio de carácter que presentaba su amigo nipón.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

-"Te tenías que enterar de mi y no de otra persona..."-

Eriol lo había sacado de la cama muy temprano con un semblante bastante serio. Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de cambiarse, pero después de todo lo que le había confesado su amigo de la infancia no sentía el fresco de la mañana de enero.

-"N-no entiendo..."-

-"Tal vez Kenishi no lo entienda, pero se que Sakura está sufriendo..."-el ojiverde cerró los ojos ante la mención de su propio nombre. -"Yo aún puedo leer tu mirada... desde el baile, desde que la viste no has podido recuperar tu brillo..."

-"No me importa..."-salió duro y fuerte de la garganta del chico. -"... puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida, ya se olvido de todo y yo pienso hacer lo mismo..."-

-"¿Por qué te mientes?"-las gafas del ingles se resbalaban de su nariz con lentitud, enmarcando su mirada seria.

-"¡No me miento!"-bajó la cabeza, su amigo no se merecía sus gritos. -"... no me miento Eriol..."-corrigió mas tranquilo. -"Era obvia su boda..."-

-"Eres muy buena Sakura, pero guardarse los sentimientos no lo es..."-

-"Ya no quiero llorar por él..."-se sinceró intentando desviar la mirada de ese par de ojos índigo que la hacían sentir querida.

Eriol se encaminó hacia el chico que encarcelaba a la frágil sucesora de su magia y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Le dolía verla así, pero eso ni siquiera había empezado. Se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando y decirle todo lo que supuestamente tenía que pasar... se estaba repitiendo, pero no había forma de modificarlo, ni siquiera él podía hacer algo... ni él, ni nadie.

-"Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte..."-las lagrimas ya no salían de los ojos verdes, parecían estar secos... secos de tanto llorar.

-"Gracias..."-

No le agradecía únicamente su presencia, también le agradecía esa extraña manera de brindarle seguridad, era una sensación de bienestar con el simple hecho de verlo sonreírle.

-"Vas a tener que soportar muchas cosas desde ahora..."-le confesó refiriéndose a todas esas imágenes distorsionadas que llegaban a su mente de vez en cuando, algunos augurios extraños en los que sólo había lágrimas de unos ojos verdes.

-"Lo sé..."-aunque ambos se referían a cosas distintas al fin y al cabo todo se unía en el mismo circulo vicioso que estaba rodeando la escuela.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos más.

Kenishi asimilando las palabras de su querido amigo, quien le confesó que el compromiso de Xiao Lang Li sería a finales de ese mes. Y Eriol intentando quitar las mamparas negras que nublaban sus recuerdos y le impedían saber que les esperaba, ya que el final solo sería el principio... esa frase ya empezaba a molestarle de veras. Por más que la repetía, la partía y la examinaba no podía comprenderla, no parecía esconder nada, a decir verdad era bastante clara, pero... ¿qué rayos quería decir?...

Permanecieron así un poco mas hasta que el ojiazul susurró algunas palabras a lo que él asintió y salieron de los edificios más apartados de la Institución, caminando lentamente cada uno sumergido en la profundidad de su misteriosa mente, cada uno preparándose para el futuro incierto, pero que pintaba para ser doloroso.

Eriol se despidió de su compañero, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina del Director, por lo que Kenishi continuó su camino por la escuela solo.

Un año ya había pasado desde que lo volvió a ver, un año de llanto contenido y de una rabia inmensa.

¡Era un desgraciado!...

¿Cómo se atrevía a oficializar su compromiso con "Doña Perfecta"?...

Todos hablaban de ella en la escuela, de lo linda que era, de lo inteligente que parecía, de lo bien que se veían juntos, de la envidia que les daba el Superior...

¡Patrañas!...

Pateó el pasto naciente del patio y continuo su camino, intentando buscarle algún defecto a la "prometida"... pero no lo logró.

Era bonita, el clan la adoraba, Ieran Li salía con ella para todos lados, tenía magia y además de todo poseía una voz de coro angelical. ¿Quién podría competir contra la misma Afrodita?...

Kenishi sacudió la cabeza aturdido; ¡No-estaba-celosa!

Rodó los ojos y entró al edificio que fungía como los dormitorios.

Dio un largo suspiro, no podía lamentarse siempre, no podía vivir llorando un amor infantil, ¡Era solamente un amor infantil! ¿Qué no podía madurar un poco?... le daban ganas de darse un golpe contra la pared para sacárselo de la cabeza.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien bajaba las escaleras velozmente. Cuando reaccionó ya habían chocado sus hombros perdiendo el balance. Cayendo ambos.

-"Estúpido..."-susurró el castaño sin siquiera mirar con quien había chocado, pero en cuanto se percató de la mirada esmeralda que lo acuchillaba desde el borde de la escalera donde se había caído de sentón, repitió lo de estúpido miles de veces en su mente.

Xiao Lang se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones y mirando a su antagonista con furia.

-"Fíjate por donde caminas ¿quieres?..."-la voz grave y molesta del ojiverde se dejo oír acompañado de las cejas que se entrecerraban a la par de los ojos, clavándoselos.

-"Tu igual..."-dejó de sacudir sus pantalones y siguió bajando las escaleras. Por primera vez en su vida no estaba molesto de ver a los enanos. Habían descubierto algo del Card Master y el estúpido de su compañero de cuarto no lo arruinaría.

Kenishi también siguió su camino, debía darse un baño rápidamente para bajar a desayunar o no lo dejarían hacerlo.

Logró atravesar la puerta dos segundos antes de que el último gong diera inicio con el desayuno. Los gemelos Zedong no se encontraban en la mesa ya que habían canjeado varias horas de detención por ayudar en la Cocina.

Chu le dedicó una mirada calida en cuanto se sentó a su lado tomando un par de palillos del centro de la mesa.

-"Gracias por la comida"-corearon todos antes de empezar a desayunar en completo silencio.

Chu observó sus movimientos, con la mirada perdida y sin inmutarse por nada. Dirigiendo los bocados como un simple robot programado para hacerlo.

No le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero ese no era el chico de hace un año. Ahora se le veía sombrío, serio, callado y sobre todo decaído. Como si llevara un peso sobre lo hombros que no pudiera cargar.

-"Kenny..."-

Un estruendoso ruido hizo que todos voltearan hacia uno de los carritos que usaban los espíritus para transportar la comida.

-"¡Tian!"-los gemelos Zedong rodeados de platos rotos que al parecer tenían comida porque todo había ocasionado un verdadero desastre. Se veía la pasta a lado del postre y con tazas de té encima, un revoltijo impresionante.

Una carcajada generalizó en el salón. Mao y Tian inmediatamente se acuclillaron para intentar levantar los platos, pero estaban tan escurridizos que resbalaban y volvían a caer.

-"Parecen payasos de circo"-el pelirrojo Liao meneo la cabeza riéndose a carcajada abierta.

Kenishi y Chu se pusieron de pie pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a ayudar a sus amigos el Director entró y levantó el brazo haciendo retroceder el tiempo hasta antes de que tiraran las bandejas de comida.

Todos sintieron un leve mareo por la manipulación del tiempo. Miraron a su Director caminar hacia la mesa principal seguido de Hiraguisawa con el rostro tan serio que parecía enojado.

Tian soltó una risita pero Mao lo calló de un codazo y sostuvo la bandeja antes de que su hermano gemelo volviera a tirarlo todo.

Todos esperaron a que se sentara para sentarse también -ya que siempre se levantaban al recibirlo- y continuaron comiendo como si nada pasara.

Pero todos sabían que algo estaba pasando.

Muchos de los hechizos que se realizaban en la Escuela rara vez tenían un efecto negativo -a excepción del hechizo que usaban para limpiar mismo que el Director se encargaba de que se les regresase- la energía negativa era guardada en varios de los receptores que fueron colocados en las instalaciones desde su fundación, pero ahora, era como si nada de eso existiera.

Al principio del año escolar los chicos de básico estaban aprendiendo a usar ofudas de fuego, uno de ellos pronuncio mal una de las palabras, sustituyendo fuego por hielo. El profesor no le dio importancia al error porque sabía que la mala elaboración no tendría efectos de ningún tipo, pero todo ese salón así como los alumnos y él mismo se congelaron casi tres horas.

El Director estaba demasiado nervioso como para que todo pasara como un simple incidente.

Hace dos días otro problema se había dejado ver cuando una de las demostraciones de control de los elementos, un monstruo de barro y piedras, anduvo por los patios destruyendo edificios cuando nadie pudo controlarlo.

Algo estaba pasando, magia incontrolable en la más respetable Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas no sonaba más que absurdo. Absurdo en el completo significado de la palabra.

El nuevo secreto a voces se esparcía por todos lados haciéndole erizar la piel a más de uno de los alumnos y de los Profesores, quienes intentaban parecer tranquilos ante los eventos, pero que les hacia recordar ese tema que se hablo por años, pero que ahora no se podía siquiera sugerir.

-"Están preocupados"-Eriol levantó la vista del plato sin haberlo tocado.

-"Lo sé"-le contestó al tío de su amigo Xiao Lang.

-"No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar"-el Director miró a todos los alumnos comer en silencio y regresó su mirada a la reencarnación de Clow.-"Es imposible..."-se dijo mas para convencerse a sí mismo.

Eriol se quedó en silencio y sonrió cuando su mirada se nubló y fue trasladado a otro lugar.

-"Espero esta vez me digas algo mas"-susurró al viento acomodándose los lentes en la oscuridad justo en el momento en que una tras otra se encendieron miles de velas. -"Te seguiré pero sabes que necesito respuestas"-un enorme poder lo jalo haciendo que se moviera tan rápidamente que fue cuestión de segundos para que llegara a una habitación sumergida en la oscuridad.

Entró asombrándose de que no rechinara la madera de la puerta al abrirla. Volvió a acomodar sus lentes antes de entrar por completo y sentir como la puerta era cerrada tras si.

-"Mas vale que esto valga la pena, estaba desayunando"-una vela iluminó lo que parecía un escritorio con un libro abierto, una figura sentada escribiendo sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia detrás.

-"¿No me hablas?"-la figura se dio vuelta lentamente revelando la mirada rojiza-violeta de siempre. -"¿Estás enojada?"-el libro se cerró mostrando una hermosa portada de gamuza rosa con un dos corazones en la portada.

La chica se levantó y dejó que Eriol la observara con cuidado. Era un espíritu, se podía ver el cuaderno, la vela y el escritorio a través de ella.

Era un chica como de su edad, poseedora de los ojos mas impresionantes que hubiera visto en su vida, hermosos, pero tristes, siempre tristes.

Un sollozo lo hizo levantar la mirada pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque la joven simplemente desapareció.

-"¡No me dijiste nada!"-le grito al aire. -"¡Va a pasar de nuevo!"-miro el piso como si fuera importante, -"¡Tienes que ayudarnos!"-el espíritu apareció de improviso enfrente de él, con una mirada llena de furia.

-"¡Nunca!"-gritó y Eriol fue jalado nuevamente hasta reconocer el salón, su desayuno y la luz de la mañana que se colaba por una de las ventanas.

-"¿Algo?"-el Director sabía perfectamente que Eriol había sido traslado a algún lugar.

-"No"-se secó el sudor frío de la frente con una servilleta e intentó recobrar la calma.

Sus ojos se toparon con otros que lo observaban atentamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa y le sonrió al Profesor Qin Yunnan que sólo entrecerró la mirada y le regresó la sonrisa.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Sentado como de costumbre oyendo la cháchara de los enanos. Que si esto era lo correcto, que si aquello, que si un nuevo hechicero charlatán, que si el clan, que si la prometida, que si...

¿Y lo del Card Master?

Los meses pasaban y con ellos aumentaba su ansiedad.

¡No lograba encontrarla!

Muchos años había resistido la curiosidad -así como había decidido llamarla- de saber que había pasado con la vida de la Maestra de las Cards, pero ahora... justo cuando se había dispuesto a saber... bueno... cuando lo había decidido ni siquiera tres investigadores daban con su paradero.

_Se la tragó la tierra._

_Nadie sabe._

_Simplemente un día desapareció._

_Terminó la Preparatoria y de ahí nadie ha sabido de ella._

_Ni siquiera su amiga sabe su paradero..._

¿Dónde estaba?

Los investigadores siempre con las mismas palabras, con la misma información... ¿en verdad se la había tragado la tierra? O simplemente decidió desaparecer.

-"Algo nos dice que es posible que haya sellado las Cards"-levantó la mirada hacia _tontin. -_"... los rastreadores de magia no han conseguido sentir absolutamente nada, ni la energía vital de los guardianes... selló las Cards"-

Xiao Lang intento asimilar eso.

Ella nunca lo haría, siempre luchó con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlas primero y después para volverlas suyas ¿era posible que las sellara? ¡No! Ella nunca...

-"No te inquietes mas Xiao Lang"-le dio una mirada helada al enano que le habló por su nombre. -"... tu error no aparecerá para humillar mas a la familia, es una pena que haya decidió sellarlas, tal vez ahora podrías ir e intentar quitarle el libro mientras duerme ¿podrás hacerlo?"-Xiao Lang echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó lentamente.

El enano siguió riéndose por lo bajo hasta que sintió al chico parado detrás suyo.

Xiao Lang puso ambas manos en los hombros del hechicero.

-"No lo sé"-dijo de repente. -"pero lo que si estoy seguro de poder hacer es..."-sus dedos se movieron por los hombros una mano y por la cabeza la otra. -"... matarte cuando quiera..."-uno a uno fue tocando sin demasiada presión ciertos puntos logrando dejarlo inconsciente.

El ronquido del hombre tranquilizó a los demás enanos, pero no negarían que las palabras del chico Li los habían asustado.

-"Un punto mas"-señaló su garganta. -"y perdemos a un miembro..."-dijo con fingida tristeza. -"Nunca ninguna persona va a decirme de que soy o no capaz. Ni ustedes ni nadie ¿quedó claro?..."-todos asintieron viendo como regresaba a su asiento. -"Es obvio que el Card Master no selló nada, por mi hagan lo que se le pegue la gana al respecto... tengan buen día señores"-y se volvió a levantar para salir del recinto.

-"¿C-crees que lo hubiera matado?"-preguntó tontin tartamudeando un poco.

-"No lo sé... ese chiquillo es mas poderoso de lo que pensaba"-

Seis cabezas asintieron sin emitir algún sonido. Dándose cuenta de lo frágiles que podían ser.

Xiao Lang no sabía muy bien que era lo que lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera... pero... Sacudió la cabeza en el momento en que entró a su auto. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Miró lo azul y despejado del cielo renunciando de nuevo a la idea de que lloviera.

Sintió una fría brisa, típica de las mañanas de invierno y encendió el auto.

El viento dándole en la cara lo despabiló lo suficiente para seguir pensando en lo que estaba pasando en la Escuela y apartar sus pensamientos de cierta chica de ojos del color de la selva madre.

Su tío lo había contactado en las vacaciones navideñas, todavía esas palabras le giraban en la cabeza como si se las hubiera dicho ayer.

Le saludó con una inclinación.

-"Xiao Lang"-le respondió serio y sentándose en la pequeña salita que albergaba el estudio en las habitaciones del menor.

-"Pensé que llegaría hasta finales de Diciembre"-

-"No fui"-fue su única respuesta.

Una de las mujeres de servicio entró con el té de las cinco. Dejó dos tazas y panecillos dulces para acompañar.

Xiao Lang notó algo raro en su tío, tenía una sombra debajo de los hombros y el semblante pálido, como si usara magia sin parar durante días. Sorbió el té sin quitarle los ojos de encima, había sospechado algo antes de salir de vacaciones, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza no le prestó mucha atención.

-"Es algo grave Xiao Lang"-le dijo cuando regresaba su taza al plato de porcelana fina. -"... la magia, algo está pasando"-

-"No entiendo"-

-"Hace muchos años, cuando yo estaba en el mismo grado que tú la Escuela..."-unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-"Xiao te estamos esperando"-la alegre voz de Mei Ling inundó la habitación. -"Tío"-dijo en cuanto se percató de que estaba en el cuarto y se inclinó. -"Perdón si los interrumpí pero hace media hora que te estamos esperando, Fei-Han..."-Xiang Won Li se levantó del sillón mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con la servilleta.

-"Ve Xiao Lang, platicaremos luego"-se despidió de los dos jóvenes con un ligera sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-"Deberian decirte oportuna Mei..."-

-"No lo hice apropósito"-se defendió pero inmediatamente se enfureció -"¡Y a ti puntual! ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote!"-salió de su habitación dejando a su prima hablando sola. -"¡Espérame!"-

La plática había quedado inconclusa y desde entonces cuando intentaba tocar el tema se salía por la tangente de inmediato. Estacionó el auto cerca de una tienda de mascotas donde había sentido la presencia de la entrada, abrió la puerta y se trasladó al ESCO. Su tío tenía el mismo semblante y ahora con los incidentes que estaban pasando en la Escuela no podía dudar de su seriedad.

Entró a su habitación.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, su vida parecía no querer darle alguna tregua porque seguía y seguía revolucionándose. Algo le estaba pasando desde el baile del año pasado, una extraña sensación lo acompañaba desde esa nevada.

Con esto además la peste Katsura que había llegado para quitarle su premio de excelencia anual y que ahora era aclamado y citado como ejemplo de perfección.

Después su compromiso. Sin querer se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando entraba al baño. Fei-Han era indescriptible, en verdad que se esperaba una niña mimada y rica para su prometida, pero ella era todo lo contrario, tierna, tanto que a veces se sentía tan cómodo con ella que...

Bueno, no se sentiría mal de pasar con ella el resto de su vida.

Sumergió la cabeza por completo en la helada agua del lavabo y la dejo ahí unos minutos, tratando que su mente quedara en blanco. Una mirada verde brillante lo hizo sacar la cabeza estrepitosamente.

Su respiración se agitó, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente para tratar regularlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora?

Miró su reflejo y notó lo largo que estaba su cabello, cayendo completamente mojado por su cara escurriendo y empapando sus hombros y cuello. Su expresión era la misma de siempre pero sus ojos, se acercó un poco al espejo y notó la sombra negruzca, ya era tan normal tener ojeras que no se le hacia raro verlas. Seguía sin poder dormir bien, a veces su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que juraba poder caer inconsciente, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño y cuando lo lograba, o una pesadilla o un mal recuerdo lo abordaban dejándolo sin poder descansar.

Tomó la toalla para secarse un poco la cara y continuar cambiándose para la clase de Manejo de los elementos.

Cuando ya acomodaba el saco y la corbata entró Eriol sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-"Xiao"-el aludido volteó a verlo con seriedad y el inglés sonrió. -"Si ya sé tocare para la otra..."-

-"¿Qué quieres?"-siguió acomodando su corbata.

-"No puedo venir a saludarte sin una razón"-su tono de falsa indignación mientras rebuscaba la habitación de soslayo. -"... bueno en realidad quisiera que me prestaras un libro, no se donde lo deje..."-se rascó la cabeza y acomodó sus lentes, -"¿Si?"-

Xiao Lang ni se inmutó. Señaló su escritorio y dejo la corbata chueca, esas cosas eran imposibles. Se acercó al armario para sacar los zapatos.

-"Ya lo encontré... te veo en clases..."-Xiao Lang supo que había algo raro en su tono de voz pero no le quiso dar importancia. Se calzó y salió de la habitación con la maleta en hombros.

Eriol tropezó en las escaleras con Kenishi haciendo que los libros de ambos cayeran al suelo.

-"Fue mi culpa"-Kenishi le devolvió la sonrisa y cargó con los libros corriendo el resto del tramo para su habitación, ya era tarde y no había traído la maleta para la clase de su pequeño Maestro.

Dejo los libros en su escritorio unos segundos para después rebuscar debajo de su cama hasta encontrar la maleta. Metió algunas cosas más y emprendió la carrera hasta clases.

Mientras Kenishi corría por el patio no notó que en su escritorio había dejado una libreta malgastada y al parecer muy vieja, con la gamuza corroída por el tiempo pero con dos corazones dorados en la portada.

Eriol sonrió levantando la vista al cielo azulado.

-"¿Qué las flores florezcan no?"-

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

El pequeño Profesor Liu Bang abría su paquete de frituras mientras los chicos de la clase se veían rodeados de montañas.

-"Suerte chicos"-devoró el puñado de papitas que tenía en la mano levantándose del piso recortando un trozo de tierra. En cuanto estuvo a salvo las rocas empezaron a caer del cielo. Una lluvia dolorosa literalmente hablando.

Kenishi brincó un par de veces para alejarse de las rocas, pero repentinamente sintió que algo muy pesado le impedía seguir saltando.

-"No joven Katsura, no pueden evadir las rocas, deben detenerlas"-el pequeño profesor levantó sus manitas y desintegró una roca gigantesca para elevarse mas y observar el espectáculo.

Mao y Tian corrían de un lado a otro, evitando las rocas que cada vez se hacían más grandes y el espacio más reducido. Voltearon a ver a Kenishi quien lidiaba con una pesada piedra antes de destrozarla en pedazos.

-"Lo hace parecer tan fácil..."-susurró Mao salvándose por micras de milímetros de que su pie estuviera debajo de la tonelada que pesaba la roca.

El calor del lugar era insoportable, lo más parecido a un desierto, el sol se alzaba en lo alto sin ni siquiera un poco de misericordia, el Profesor era experto en manejo de los elementos, eso se sentía tan real que se quitaban el sudor de la frente con fastidio.

En cuanto un alumno no podía desintegrar la roca ésta desaparecía antes de hacerle daño, pero el profesor anotaba en su libretita inmediatamente.

Eriol se sintió cansado después de mantener su escudo por un tiempo, el Profesor ya se había dado cuenta de su hechizo de repulsión y le mandaba más y más rocas. Suspiró con cansancio y dejo que una roca atravesara su escudo para restarle puntos a su calificación. Se movió velozmente hacia un lugar donde se distinguían algunos cactus y volvió a poner su escudo, de verdad que el ojiazul no entendía.

El límite de cinco rocas sin esquivar los eliminaba del ejercicio.

Chu ya iba por la cuarta, Mao y Tian hicieron la quinta al mismo tiempo y con la misma roca, lo malo de ser mellizos es que a veces pensaban lo mismo, se movían al mismo tiempo y tropezaban.

La zona de los "eliminados" era un lugar un tanto alejado de las rocas donde el aire refrescaba un poco, pero podían ver a sus compañeros sobrevivientes jadear por el calor.

Kenishi sabía que se estaba cansando, pero debía resistir un poco mas, giró hacia atrás para evitar unas cuantas rocas y detuvo dos mas que estuvieron a punto de aplastarlo después.

El sudor le escurría por la frente y el cuello, nublándole a veces la vista, el cabello completamente humedecido y la camisa empezándose a pegar al pecho. Se detuvo para respirar dos segundos antes de volver a esquivar otra roca.

En poco tiempo los únicos dentro de la lluvia de rocas eran Eriol, Kenishi y Xiao Lang.

El castaño se quitó el sudor con el dorso de la mano para mirar hacia arriba cegándose unos segundos por el sol, lo suficiente para que una roca (cuya trayectoria por mas extraño que parezca era diagonal) le cayera-desintegrara encima.

Maldijo por lo bajo quitándose el polvo de la camisa, corriendo hacia la izquierda, derecha e izquierda lo mas rápido que pudo. Las rocas empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de caída obedeciendo el pequeño brazo del Profesor.

-"Veamos cuanto aguantan"-vociferó el profesor mordiendo la tira de caramelo que salía de la bolsa de su mini-saco.

Eriol suspiró un tanto harto, eso de estudiar le causaba conflictos algunas veces, en realidad no sabía porque lo seguía haciendo. Esquivó una piedra que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza pero no pudo evitar la que salió de un costado eliminándolo.

Xiao Lang vio la eliminación de Hiraguisawa y las piedras que ahora ya no sólo obedecían a la ley de gravedad, sino que la desafiaban desplazándose verticalmente. Se agachó y giró a la izquierda evitando dos más, a la derecha y un salto al costado. Se dobló casi a la mitad para evitar la última.

Kenishi sintió la persecución de rocas cayendo en cuenta que sólo quedaban él y su compañero de cuarto. Una circulo de rocas en el cielo, girando y amenazando con caerle encima lo hicieron sudar frió.

El mini-profesor movió los brazos hacia arriba y luego los bajo velozmente. Las rocas siguieron sus movimientos haciendo que Kenishi quedara a lado de Xiao Lang para evitar la rocosa lluvia.

El castaño destruyó cuantas rocas pudo pero no evitó que una le restara puntos, si otra roca lo tocaba ganaría el pedazo de imbecil que tenía por compañero de cuarto.

Kenishi detuvo el tiempo unos segundos, lo suficiente para moverse de la trayectoria de las rocas y que se estrellaran contra una de las montañas cercanas. Parecían misiles con radar de calor, ahora no sólo los atacaban sino que los perseguían.

Eso se estaba empezando a poner muy difícil.

Xiao Lang invocó al Dios Viento para desviar las rocas que lo amenazaban de cerca. Lo malo fue que las desvió justo a su compañero.

El ojiverde sintió el golpe de una roca en la espalda e inmediatamente desapareció de la competencia. Desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que Xiao Lang "prácticamente" lo había eliminado, corrección. Lo había eliminado.

Recuperó la respiración poniendo las manos en las rodillas dejando que el sudor cayera por su frente. Mao y Tian se acercaron inmediatamente; para ayudarlo un poco le ofrecieron una botella de agua.

-"Ese maldito"-escupió casi con veneno en los labios.

Xiao Lang envolvió en una cápsula de tiempo las rocas que ahora ya no parecían tener piedad alguna. Con dificultad compacto la esfera para lograr que todo se volviera una gran roca, susurro algunas palabras y se desintegró ante los ojos de todos en una polvosa lluvia que el viento terminó por llevarse.

El Profesor desapareció la ilusión y los regresó al salón de clases antes de que el castaño terminara de recuperar el aliento. Eriol le paso una toalla y una botella con agua.

-"Una excelente demostración joven Li"-Xiao Lang meneo la cabeza y bebió toda el agua de un solo sorbo.

Kenishi tenía los ojos cargados de furia, como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a tirar encima para golpearlo, sangrarlo un poco y después pisotearlo. Lo normal...

Mao, Tian y Chu miraron de soslayo a su amigo con el temor de que matara al Superior Li.

-"K-kenny"-Mao se animó a ponerle la mano en el hombro para romper el contacto visual que tenía con el próximo jefe del Concilio.

-"Estoy bien"-les sonrió tan sinceramente que a todos les pareció que en verdad era buen actor.

El Profesor aplaudió haciendo bombas con la goma de mascar rosa que traía en la boca. Peligrando explotar en cualquier instante y que le quedara pegada en la cara, pero aun así la seguía inflando.

Todos los alumnos sintieron una gota de sudor escurrirles por la nuca cuando por fin se venció la elasticidad de la goma y se le pegó hasta en el cabello. El Profesor intentó despegársela pero empezó a pegársele en las manos haciendo un reverendo desastre.

-"Nos vemos la siguiente clase"-les dijo como pudo desapareciendo del salón en un parpadeo.

Algunos alumnos no se callaron la risa y soltaron la carcajada abierta en cuanto intentaban salir del salón. Quince minutos libres de clase no se podían desperdiciar en el aula.

Eriol esperó a que el último alumno saliera. La sonrisa de siempre cambió por un rostro cansado la energía se le fue y cayó de rodillas a la mitad del lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedó sin conocimiento en el suelo.

Xiao Lang no notó la falta de la asquerosa presencia del chico de lentes hasta que un par de niños se inclinaron ante él y no hubo comentario sobre la construcción de un templo con su nombre, ni la beatificación de su persona.

Le extrañó que no estuviera ahí pero no le prestó mucha atención, Hiraguisawa había estado más raro que de costumbre, era como si toda la Escuela se estuviera sumergiendo en un ambiente tenebroso y un tanto espeluznante.

Siguió su camino medio respondiendo algunos saludos y llegó al oloroso salón de Artes Naturales, sintiendo el aroma a fertilizante marearle por completo todos los sentidos, eso era intolerable. Frunció la nariz y decidió no entrar por completo, se recargó en la pared junto al umbral de la puerta y levantó una pierna pensando.

¿Dónde rayos podría estar _**ella**_?

Se quito el cabello de la cara de un soplido y se prohibió a sí mismo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Sino quería aparecer lo mejor era dejarla. No era él quien creía que un secreto es tal porque la gente no debe saberlo, ¿acaso no es la misma situación?

Pero descubrir secretos era muy satisfactorio.

Bien, eso no podía negarlo, pero ella simplemente se negaba a aparecer, ya no quería seguir siendo ella. Ya no le gustaba ser lo que era.

_Si tan sólo yo tuviera esa opción._

Su mente le traicionó deseando de nuevo haber nacido en otra cuna. No cargar con lo que tenía que cargar, no ser lo que tenía que ser.

Alguien chocó contra él.

Casi pierde el equilibrio por estar sostenido en una sola pierna pero no cayó gracias a sus reflejos rápidos.

-"Upss, perdóneme Superior"-dijo de inmediato una voz que se le hizo un tanto conocida. ¡Ah si! Era uno de los encargados del boletín semanal de la Escuela. Han, Hank, Hang o algo así...

Xiao Lang le dedico una mirada como quitándole importancia al golpe por lo que el chico siguió su carrera dejando caer uno de los periódicos a los pies del castaño.

Él sabia que muchas de las cosas que se escribían no eran ciertas, una vez leyó que el edificio B estaba clausurado a los alumnos porque hacían experimentos con _aliens_... y que la comida de la cafetería era servida por espíritus porque ellos mismos la habían comido y muerto con el tiempo. En verdad eran muy malos pero qué mas podían hacer sino inventar historias, en esa Escuela nunca pasaba nada del otro mundo (a pesar de todo lo anormal que ya de por sí pasaba).

Levantó el periódico antes de que el viento se lo llevara y no se sorprendió al ver su foto en primera plana. Sabía a la perfección que era normal verse en el boletín, lo que no le gustó para nada fue ver a su vecinito de cuarto en la otra mitad de la foto.

_Poderosos Rivales. _Era como se titulaba el artículo principal.

Una vena en la frente le empezó a saltar cuando leyó todas las cosas que habían puesto. Comparando todas y cada una de sus acciones con las del pacotilla Katsura.

_"... la Escuela no sólo tiene dos de los hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo, sino que cuenta ahora con Kenishi Katsura quien logró quitarle el premio de excelencia al Superior Li el año pasado. Este es el momento en que un nuevo Superior se ha ganado la palabra. El Superior Katsura es la nueva celebridad del ESCO"_

Xiao Lang terminó de leer el artículo completamente asqueado. _Ése_ no era un Superior.

¡Por favor! Es un simple estúpido, pedazo de imbecil, japonés y... y... ya no supo que ofensas decir sin tener que obligarnos a la censura.

Arrugó la hoja al mismo tiempo que acentuaba el ceño al ver como empezaban a salir otros chicos de sus salones y lo saludaban. Harto tuvo que soportar el asqueroso aroma sentándose lo más alejado que pudo de las paredes.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Kenishi se vio tentado a gritar ¡Kawaii! A todo pulmón.

La clase de Artes Naturales fue traslada a uno de los jardines pequeños en medio de la Escuela. Su Profesor como de costumbre llegó enloquecido y gritándoles cosas, sin dejar de besar la planta que siempre cargaba en la gabardina.

Les explicó algo sobre lo importante que eran las hadas de las flores y justo cuando empezaba a hablar sobre el proyecto de ese ciclo escolar Kenishi sonrió disimuladamente.

¡Tendrían hadas!

Absolutamente todos menearon la cabeza en desaprobación, eso era demasiado femenino, pero Kenishi se sintió completamente feliz.

¡Un hada!

El Profesor les dio la espalda unos segundos, se puso a gatas y se aproximó a uno de los rosales que se mantenían sin flores por estar aún en invierno. Tocó una de las espinosas ramillas y una rosa de hermoso y brillante rojo floreció ante los ojos de todos.

El decano se acercó mas a la rosa y le habló algunas cosas se retiró y se puso de pie.

-"La reina ha aceptado darles una de sus hijas a cada uno..."-en cuestión de segundos capullos de flores se fueron poniendo enfrente de cada uno de los alumnos.

-"Tomenlos con cuidado, aplíquenles un poco de energía y liberen a sus hadas"-todos lo miraban incrédulos pero lentamente tomaron los brillantes capullos.

Uno de los alumnos aplicó energía y una diminuta personita alada con vestido al mismo tono de sus ojos sobrevoló su cabeza antes de caer por no saber usar muy bien sus alitas. El chico se apresuró y logro alcanzarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-"Son recién nacidas, deben cuidarlas, llevarlas a todos lados, alimentarlas y educarlas... al final del año la reina será quien evalué la crianza que le han dado a sus hijas, sino logran hacer de sus hadas las mejores reprobaran"-miró al chico que sonrió sin querer al ver el bostezo de su hada que no media ni siquiera lo ancho de su mano. -"... deberán aprender a hablar con ellas telepáticamente, al aplicarles la energía para despertar estarán unidas a ustedes para siempre, pero si la reina no cree que son los indicados para cuidarlas se las quitara... hay libros sobre ellas en la biblioteca para que sepan lo básico... eso es todo por hoy, después de despertarlas pueden ir a leer un poco"-la única hada despierta soltó una especie de zumbido bastante sonoro -"... se me olvidaba, son algo lloronas cuando no crecen en su ambiente natural... les darán algunas noches de desvelo"-el chico que sostenía el hada se tapo el oído con la mano libre. -"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Despiérnenlaaaaaas!"-el salvaje grito del profesor ocasionó que el llanto del hada se agudizara por lo que el chico le propinó una mirada asesina.

Trató de hacerla callar picándole la diminuta pancita con el dedo meñique, pero no ayudo mucho.

-"Acariciale las alas"-la voz de Eriol hizo voltear al chico quien inmediatamente le sobó las alitas con el mismo dedo, como si le hiciera cosquillas la pequeña hada se revolvió en su mano y sonrió mostrando sus enormes ojos verdes.

Una a una fueron apareciendo hadas de todos colores, volando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes y chocando entre sí.

Mao y Tian despertaron a sus hadas al mismo tiempo pero se negaron a volar, se acurrucaron hechas ovillo en la mano de los jóvenes cubriendo su cuerpecito con las alas como si fuera un capullo.

-"Vuela"-la incitó Tian levantando la mano pero su hada se aferró con fuerza a su dedo no queriendo soltarlo. Mao intentó lo mismo pero su hada no se agarró y cayó al pasto despertándose y empezando a llorar. Al escuchar el llanto de una todas empezaron a llorar dejando sordos por segundos a los estudiantes.

Mao tomo su blanca hada y la meció de un lado a otro, como si fuera un bebe pero solo logró agudizar su llanto. Recordó lo de las alas y la acarició hasta arrullarla de nuevo.

Kenishi sonrió y tomó el capullo rosado que tenia enfrente. Le proporcionó un poco de energía y una alegre hada con ropa de tulipán rosa se mostró ante sus ojos. De cabello castaño claro y con dos coletitas diminutas. De ojos rosas profundos y alas del mismo color solo que un poco mas claras.

Sus diminutas piernas de un rubio casi blanquecino tenían algunas grecas verdes a los lados así como un collar plata que colgaba de su cuello.

El hada parpadeó intentando ubicarse, batió las alas y se levantó en vuelo pero el viento de la mañana de invierno fue demasiado fuerte y la arrastró con velocidad. Al ver que su hada no podía volar en contra, Kenishi emprendió la carrera para no perderla de vista. Alrededor de cinco haditas se arremolinaron y el ojiverde no pudo encontrar la suya.

Sus ojos buscaron por todos lados hasta que la vio sostenida de una de las hojas del roble detrás de ellos. Con una pequeña ráfaga de viento la rodeó y la bajó del árbol.

-"No te voy a hacer daño"-el hada luchó temerosa pero después de un tiempo se sentó en su mano soltando ligeros silbidos que a Kenishi le parecieron una melodía hermosa.

Xiao Lang miró con desagrado todas las escenas de ternura para con esos bichos alados. Si parecían zancudos zumbantes de colores que le quemaban la pupila, no eran ni lindos ni nada por el estilo, para ser sinceros se le hacían de lo más repugnantes.

-"No vas a liberarla _querido descendiente_"-el castaño no supo como es que llegó a extrañarle que Eriol no lo siguiera hace un rato, daría lo que fuera porque se perdiera de por vida. -"Son seres muy amigables..."-el hada de Eriol poseía un color azul penetrante en los diminutos ojos, su vestimenta era una gran hoja verde oscuro amarrada a su cinturita por una trenza de lianas. Sus alas se batían con más experiencia que las de las demás, manteniéndose a lado del hombro del chico de lentes.

-"_Hasta su bicho es raro..."-_pensó el castaño tratando de desaparecer el capullo dorado que tenía enfrente.

El hada de Eriol sobrevoló el capullo y lo picó con curiosidad sonriendo ante la luz que desprendía. Regresó con Eriol a lo que el ojiazul sonrió.

-"Quiere que la despiertes Xiao"-el castaño no le quiso preguntar como es que se comunicaba con su hada con tanta facilidad. Miró el capullo con recelo y lo tomó entre las manos.

Le puso la menor cantidad de energía que pudo como queriendo que no despertara.

Pero inmediatamente una hadita de color bronce extendió las alas de mariposa y voló de un lado del patio al otro a toda velocidad. Como si la poca energía hubiera sido muchísima, subía y bajaba perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo y regresando hasta Xiao Lang volando por todo su cuerpo, viéndolo, incluso aventurándose a tocarlo para volver a desaparecer.

-"Podrias ponerle pólvora o dinamita, es una hada muy vivaz"-el tono burlón de Eriol solo enmarcó su ceño, su bicho parecía cohete.

Después de estar dando vueltas por todo el patio regresó con el castaño poniéndose justo frente a sus ojos. Xiao Lang pudo ver un vestidito de lo más ridículo, de un color oro con pequeños girasoles en la parte de en medio, tenía el cabello de un tono bronce con una especie de corona que también tenia girasoles. Sus manos y sus piernas tenían trozos de tela del mismo color del vestido adornándolos y sus alas resplandecían como la molesta luz que se cuela al amanecer.

La quito de su vista con un movimiento de mano, era demasiado luminosa, le lastimaba verla. Cualquiera podría quedar ciego si la miraba fijamente. El hada se alejó extrañada susurrando cosas incomprensibles para el castaño.

Ya había cumplido, la liberó pero sinceramente no quería cargar con ella, no tenia mascotas, no le gustaban porque eran ruidosas, sucias y además requerían mucha atención. Mucho menos iba a querer un humano en tamaño compacto con alas y que zumbaba muy molestamente.

El hada se le sentó en la cabeza acomodándose entre sus cabellos acurrucándose de lo lindo.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-"Creo que le gustó, parece un nido"-

-"Muerete"-

La espantó de su cabeza sin medir su fuerza tirándola al suelo. La hadita miró primeramente su brazo raspado, y después a Xiao Lang, pasaron unos segundos y estalló en llanto.

-"Eres un pesado"-Eriol se agachó a recogerla, le sacudió las alas y le acarició el brazo con ternura. La hadita pareció comprender lo que Eriol le dijo y se paró en su mano dejando de llorar.

-"Si tanto te gusta te la regalo"-y caminó dejándolo atrás.

El hada al sentir que Xiao Lang se iba voló detrás de él y se agarró de su hombro. Después de lidiar y estar a punto de caer logró sentarse en él agarrándose de su oreja.

Xiao Lang se percató de la presencia del bicho pero no la asustó, este año debía recuperar su titulo de excelencia y no podía darse el lujo de salir mal en Artes Naturales nuevamente, tendría que cargar con el insecto ese.

Caminó a su habitación, quedaba casi una hora antes de la siguiente clase y no tenía ganas de lidiar con el patético de Hiraguisawa.

Entró a su habitación y se quito el saco olvidando que había una hada en su hombro, lo dejo tirado en piso y se dejo caer en la cama. Programó su reloj y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir al menos durante una hora.

Un agudo llanto le hizo recordar el bichito que se había ganado en la Clase de Artes Naturales, se levantó para quitarle el saco pero la vio salir de entre la prenda antes de que llegara.

El hada sacudió sus alas desdoblando una y se acercó a Xiao Lang para morderle la nariz.

El castaño se tomó la cara con dolor maldiciendo a todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir.

El hada le sobrevoló alrededor de la cabeza zumbando y zumbando cosas que Xiao Lang no tuvo la necesidad de comprender para saber que no eran buenas.

-"¡No te entiendo nada!"-le grito sin soltarse la enrojecida nariz. -"... puedes largarte de aquí sino te gusta"-le señaló la puerta.

El hada se aproximó a la cama sin hacerle caso a sus gritos y se acurrucó en su almohada para dormirse después de unos segundos.

El castaño se indignó de tal manera que se metió al baño azotando la puerta para darse cuenta que tenía marcados los dientecillos del bicho ese en la nariz. Se puso un poco de agua fría para tranquilizarse.

Salió después de unos segundos mas, miró con recelo su cama y decidió ignorarla. Se acercó a su escritorio, deslizó la silla y se sumergió de lleno en la lectura de ese texto misterioso que se topó hace unos meses en su casa.

Una noche durante las vacaciones de fin de año había bajado a leer a la biblioteca que esconde el sótano de la Mansión Li.

Aunque en realidad estaba huyendo de la necedad de Mei Ling de salir a bailar no le caía nada mal leer un poco más sobre la familia.

Recordó al encender la luz y ver a un roedor correr para alejarse del peligro, que debía mandar a algunos de los criados a asear ese lugar. Una de las lámparas largas parpadeó y al final se negó a encenderse por lo que dejo la mitad del lugar sumergido en las sombras.

El castaño miró hacia atrás y escuchó la voz de su prima cerca por lo que entró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Bajó los cinco peldaños de la escalerilla de madera con ese típico crujir terrorífico que eriza los vellos de la espalda, pero eso jamás lo había asustado, ese lugar era como un santuario para Xiao Lang. Conocía cada libro, cada pasaje, cada imagen que había ahí.

Le fascinaba la Historia, se sentía transportado hacia otros lugares, lo que le permitía abandonar el suyo aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes, eso le bastaba.

Ya instalado en una vieja mesa de madera, a la cual tuvo que ponerle trozo de papel enrollado debajo de la pata trasera para evitar que se meciera, empezó su lectura.

Ese libro relataba los inicios del Clan.

Con un chino tan antiguo que muchas veces tenía que releer el párrafo varias veces para descifrar el significado de varias palabras, pero que con el tiempo se convertían en un reto que el castaño amaba tomar.

Leyó sobre la Madre de Clow pero notó que las hojas pasaban con rapidez ante sus ojos, en unas horas el libro ya había sido terminado y cerrado acompañado de una nube de polvo que lo hizo estornudar.

¡Su bendita alergia!

Miró su reloj sorprendido por la rapidez con que había pasado la tarde, pero otro estornudo lo hizo recordar que no podría estar en ese lugar por más tiempo y lo hizo maldecir. Se acercó al estante de donde había sacado el libro y tomo tres más.

El polvo que se desprendió de ese simple movimiento lo premió con media docena de estornudos por lo que se acercó con rapidez a la puerta y abandono la biblioteca entre estornudos frecuentes.

Ya con la nariz del mismo color que la granada entró a su habitación de vuelta. Dejo los libros sobre su cama, se dirigió al baño, rebuscó en el espejo hasta que encontró su spray y de dos inhalaciones terminó con la irritación de la nariz.

Tranquilo aceptó la cena que le dejo una de las mucamas y decidió comer un poco antes de empezar su lectura nocturna. Le metió el dedo a la mermelada del bollo que fungía de su postre y bebió un sorbo del té.

Miró con desagrado la sopa y el arroz que había, optó por terminarse el bollo y dejar a la mitad la taza de té negro antes de sumergirse en unos de sus ancestros favoritos. Los fundadores de la Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas.

El texto que leía casi con ansia databa de mas de dos mil quinientos años de antigüedad y era precisamente el diario de Xiang Won, ancestro del cual había adquirido su nombre el actual director de la misma Institución, su tío.

Relataba los inicios de la Escuela, la necesidad de instruir en las artes ocultas. Era tan interesante toda la Historia que hora tras hora no pudo hacer más que leer y leer.

Ya entrada la madrugada se levantó para terminar con la taza de té (ya bastante fría por cierto) tirando sin quererlo uno de los libros que había extraído del sótano. Se reprendió mentalmente por el descuido, pero al levantarlo notó algo que lo hizo olvidar el diario que había estado leyendo.

Dentro de las pastas del viejo libro había otro, el primero parecía ser solo un disfraz para el pequeño libro que además de eso era delgado y que por lo que veía no era tan antiguo como los demás que tenía.

Llevado por la curiosidad tomó el pequeño libro y lo abrió. Lo que resultó mas extraño todavía, ya que eso no era chino precisamente. Era la misma lengua perdida de los libros de la Biblioteca del ESCO.

Sorprendido por su descubrimiento lo hojeó sin comprenderlo, deteniéndose a mirar las detalladas ilustraciones, por lo que supuso que se trataba de un manual de magia o un antiguo libro de texto.

Justo antes del final parecía dejar de serlo, ya no había más imágenes, solo rayones por todas las hojas, con la misma combinación de símbolos. Pasó varias hojas hasta que esa frase desapareció y empezó a haber ilustraciones ya sin ningún texto en ellas.

La ultima hoja tenia un retrato, un rostro sonriente que se le hizo conocido pero no recordaba exactamente de donde. Se le quedo mirando un tiempo considerable, detallando cada una de las líneas, gruesas y delgadas que conformaban el rostro de una chica.

Algo pareció pasar, los ojos repentinamente se le pusieron púrpuras, como si las hojas sangraran haciendo que el castaño cayera inconsciente al verlos, sumergiéndolo a propósito en una pesadilla.

Cuando logró despertar no pudo recordar nada. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro para desentumirlo, de repente recordó el pequeño libro y al hojearlo se infartó al caer en cuenta de que podía comprender lo que decía.

Con demasiada lentitud, como un pequeño niño que empieza a leer, descubrió que eran los apuntes de una clase sobre hechizos prohibidos o algo parecido. Se describían procedimientos y materiales que él en su vida había escuchado nombrar, pero todos tenían al final las consecuencias, el mal que podían causar, ayudados de las ilustraciones que no dejaban a la imaginación los efectos perversos de los conjuros.

Regresó al tiempo actual sintiéndose igual que la primera vez que leyó ese misterioso libro, con un hormigueo en el abdomen ante lo desconocido pero maravillado por la suerte de leer cosas que la demás gente no podía leer.

Su alarma sonó antes de siquiera pasar la pagina por lo que suspiró resignado y se puso de pie.

El sonido también despertó a su hada que sin miramientos se acercó a él y se sentó en su hombro. Xiao Lang no se percató de ella hasta que la aplastó para ponerse el saco (que estaba algo arrugado).

De nuevo los zumbidos incomprensibles pero esta vez no hubo mordiscos de ningún tipo. El hada salió por enfrente batió sus alas con dignidad y voló encima de su cabeza cuando ya salía hacia la clase de Hechizos con su tío.

En cuanto llegó al salón notó el alboroto que causaban los bichos alados cruza de mariposa y duende, todos discutiendo sobre su comida, su procedencia, los poderes que poseían, hasta se presumían los unos a los otros la capacidad de vuelo de su _hada._

Eso le pareció mas la cháchara típica que tenía su prima con sus amigas, cotilleando sobre cualquier persona que se pusiera enfrente, que el salón de clases de una de las Escuelas de Magia más importantes del mundo.

La presencia de su tío terminó con todos los comentarios graciosos sobre los bichitos esos, lo que calmó la palpitación de la cien del castaño y el incipiente dolor de cabeza eterno.

-"Buenos días jóvenes"-todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia para volver a sentarse. -"Veo que les han dado el proyecto de Artes Naturales"-todos asintieron con jovialidad mirando a sus haditas con un brillo en los ojos. -"... les deseo suertes jóvenes el tener compañeros mágicos de ese tipo a veces no es una tarea tan fácil como parece..."-las cuatro filas de jóvenes lo miraban completamente serios.

Después de un silencio en el que fácilmente se podía escuchar el aletear de las haditas -quienes se sentaron en el borde de las mesas de cada uno- se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir una serie de conjuros.

-"Bien jóvenes hay cosas que muchas veces los Maestros Magos del Comité no quieren que enseñemos a los alumnos, consideran innecesarios muchos conjuros por lo que nos limitan a un programa estrecho para Hechizos de tercer nivel. Ustedes ya saben todo lo que implica la creación de hechizos, las ofudas y los conjuros que dependen de cristales mágicos y demás, pero ahora deberán aprender hechizos que espero jamás tengan que utilizar en su vida"-el tono tétrico que uso el Director les hizo prestar toda la atención que podían prestar.

-"El poseer el alma de otro ser les da el poder de matar en vida..."-Kenishi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda por lo que desvió la mirada y se enfocó en su hada quien sacudió las alas desprendiendo un polvo dorado y se recostó en la banca en medio de un bostezo. Enrolló sus alitas y se sumergió en un sueño profundo. El hada de Mao (su compañero de banca) se trenzaba el cabello y una vez que terminaba lo deshacía para empezar de nuevo. Kenishi sonrió pero regresó la atención a clase.

-"... no es fácil, uno corre el riesgo de morir al intentar quitarle el alma a alguien, pero una vez que lo logran tienen entre sus manos la vida del adversario"-el dibujo de un cuerpo apareció en la pizarra y el Director Xiang señaló en medio de la frente.

El silencio era sepulcral todos siguieron uno a uno los pasos para poder matar a alguien, aunque sonara crudo decirlo de esa manera, si el conjuro era exitoso ese sería el resultado. Privarle del alma a alguien es dejarlo sin "relleno".

El segundero en el reloj encima de la pizarra se detuvo. Una acción pequeña pero que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. El tiempo se paró sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada para contrarrestar el hechizo, los ojos desorbitados de todos los alumnos eran concientes de que todo estaba detenido pero no podían siquiera pronunciar conjuros en su mente.

El Director movió las manos, pero también era presa del conjuro, tan fuerte, tan poderoso que ni siquiera él podía desaparecerlo.

Eriol movió ligeramente los labios, sintiéndose prisionero dentro de su propio cuerpo. Una luz se posó a sus pies con la insignia de Clow, su largo bastón apareció en su mano lo que pareció darle la suficiente fuerza para moverla un poco.

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos como platos y luchó por mover los brazos para sacar su espada. Con fuerza y casi dolor logró conjurarla.

Kenishi movió la mano izquierda en un intento casi desesperado de derrotar el hechizo, que como sanguijuela absorbía sus energías, y si lograba continuar los dejaría a todos inconscientes.

El Director Won logró poner ambas manos frente a él, las movió (al principio lentamente), en forma circular, haciendo una especie de burbuja que poco a poco fue apresando el halo que controlaba el tiempo. Uno a uno los alumnos fueron librándose del conjuro, moviendo sus extremidades y cayendo de rodillas algunos debido al cansancio.

Cuando el último joven sintió la libertad completa de su cuerpo, algo extraño pasó con la bola de energía que reunía el director Won, como si de un globo se tratase explotó. Inmediatamente todos levantaron escudos protectores contra la violenta energía, pero sin duda el temor que se apoderaba de ellos no podría detenerse con ninguna clase de barrera.

En cuanto todo pasó los alumnos se acercaron a los chicos que estaban en el piso para levantarlos y llevarlos a la enfermería. Demasiada energía utilizada los había hecho perder el conocimiento.

Mao levantó la mirada al ver que Chu y Kenishi le ayudaban a cargar a Tian. La explosión había logrado alcanzar al menor de los gemelos dejándolo inconsciente.

Las hadas se sumergieron en una completa desorientación, chocando entre ellas y cayendo como hojas de otoño. Eriol miró como su hada sobrevolaba tranquila mientras la de Xiao Lang caía lentamente hacia ellos. Estiró la mano y la recibió.

-"¿Estas bien Xiao?"-el castaño mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. Las cosas estaban subiendo de intensidad, eso jamás había pasado. Pareciera que la magia estaba perdiendo el control. -"¿Xiao?"-escuchó esto ultimo y dirigió la mirada al ojiazul. -"¿Estas bien?"-repitió Hiraguisawa.

El castaño asintió y recibió a su mosquito zumbador de las manos del chico albino. Sinceramente le dieron ganas de meterla a la bolsa de su pantalón, pero imitó a sus demás compañeros al dejarla descansar en su mano extendida.

Cuando ya todos los chicos que habían caído inconscientes fueron trasladados a la enfermería, los alumnos restantes tomaron asiento y miraron a su Director pidiendo respuestas al suceso anterior. Cosa que ni él mismo podía hacer.

El silencio absoluto reinó, todos esperando a que alguien hablara, pero en vez de eso la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al prefecto Quo.

-"S-Señor"-tartamudeó y moviendo la cabeza le indicó la salida.

-"Temo que hay algo importante que atender jóvenes"-recorrió el salón con la mirada-"... vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen un poco"-

En cuanto el Director abandonó el aula todos empezaron a susurrar cosas mientras salían.

-"Yo leí una vez sobre el descontrol de los hechizos"-comentaba un chico de rubios cabellos. -"... probablemente vamos a tener que abandonar la Escuela para que sea purificada"-el chico moreno que caminaba a su lado abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Purificarla?"-

-"Si" -le contestó seriamente- "Toda esa energía de reversa podría llegar a ocasionar la antítesis de vida"-

-"Muerte"-

Todos los jóvenes que escucharon esa breve conversación sintieron la piel erizárseles, un muñeco de barro descontrolado es hasta cierto punto divertido, pero la muerte no lo es tanto.

Xiao Lang quiso ignorar los parloteos, pero para poder hacerlo tendría que hablar con su tío y aclarar de una vez por todas tanto misterio, si era verdad que podían correr peligro era justo que lo supiera. No se puede luchar contra un enemigo invisible. No sin tener una derrota asegurada.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Tian entreabrió la mirada después de un tiempo inconsciente.

Recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería mientras gota tras gota el suero entraba a su torrente sanguíneo, era observado por su hermano y sus dos amigos.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-en ese momento pasó uno de los enfermeros entregándoles formas interrumpiendo la pregunta de Kenishi.

-"Están libres hasta la comida jóvenes, han cancelado la siguiente hora de clases"-y dejándoles bolígrafos desapareció.

Después de mirar las formas sin ninguna intención de llenarlas de inmediato regresaron su atención al menor de los gemelos Zedong.

-"No me miren así chicos, estoy bien... algo de sueño..."-y cubrió su bostezo con la mano izquierda. -"pero estaré bien y hambriento para la comida..."-volvió a bostezar sintiendo los ojos cansados y rindiéndose nuevamente ante Morfeo.

-"¿Qué rayos está pasando?"-Mao Zedong exteriorizó la pregunta de todos los presentes. -"...no puedo creer que unos hechizos de rebote asusten tanto a todos"-

-"Esos no son sólo hechizos de rebote Mao"-habló el ojiverde-"... si así lo fueran el tiempo no tenia porque haberse detenido en clase, nadie avanzó en el tiempo como para que éste rebotara a la inversa... esto va mas allá, el Director Won se ve preocupado"-

-"Según me entere"-habló Chu después de unos minutos de silenciosa reflexión-"... esto está registrado en los Anales de Información Confidencial de la Magia, no es la primera vez que pasa en la Escuela, pero para tener acceso a los anales debes pertenecer al Comité del Concilio... no podríamos verlos, ni siquiera acercarnos a la puerta, nadie lo autorizaría..."-

-"Pero si esto ya pasó una vez por qué no lo solucionan como..."-el enfermero volvió a interrumpirlos.

-"Sus formas"-

Los tres chicos las llenaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-"Pueden ir a sus habitaciones, su amigo no saldrá de aquí hasta la hora de la cena... dormirá todo el día"-y los incitó a moverse.

-"P-pero"-intentó protestar Mao

-"No le pasará nada, ya no pueden estar aquí..."-y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Mao, Chu y Kenishi se miraron resignados y después de alzar los hombros sin darle importancia se perdieron entre los demás estudiantes con el mismo uniforme gris-azulado.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

-"Esto es absurdo señores"-

-"Por el contrario, nada tiene de absurdo hablar del honor"-

-"No hablo de absurdo refiriéndome al honor, sino al hecho de que no pueden dejarlo atrás. Ese suceso fue saldado..."-

-"Puede que si, pero la mancha no se quita mi estimado Xiang Won, sabes que para una familia como la nuestra"-el director se vio tentado a decirle que no sabían nada de la familia -"... no pueden suceder esta clase de cosas sin que sean solucionadas completamente"-

-"¿A que se refieren con eso?"-y los miro a todos rápidamente. Y es que cinco de los mismísimos siete enanos del Comité estaban en la oficina del director del ESCO desde hace media hora.

-"La reprimenda..."-Xiang Won Li sintió como su puño derecho se cerraba con fuerza bajo su escritorio.

-"No voy a aceptar ninguna otra de esas peticiones"-su voz sonó tan grave que no pudo esconder de todo su molestia.

-"No íbamos a proponer nada, el castigo sin duda fue ejemplar"-el enano anterior dejo de hablar y miró al que estaba a su lado quien prosiguió.

-"Mira Xiang lo que venimos a decirte es sencillo, queremos las antiguas Clow Cards..."-

Nunca había husmeado en toda su vida.

Cuando se estaba disponiendo a tocar la puerta escuchó la voz de los molestos enanos en la oficina de su tío. Se proponía dar la vuelta y regresar después, pero escuchar esas dos palabras lo hicieron helarse.

¿Querían las Clow Cards?

Xiao Lang no entendió porque no se fue, escondió su presencia y siguió escuchando.

-"No veo porque ese aspecto me concierne a mi y a la Escuela"-el director estaba seguro que nadie sabía que Kenishi y las Cards estaban en el ESCO.

-"Queremos un _xúnzhão_"-

-"Sigo sin entender"-

-"Eres experto en esa clase de conjuros Xiang Won... necesitamos localizar la esencia de las Cards y el nuevo dueño. Deben regresar a la Mansión Li, la magia de Clow es nuestra herencia, nos pertenecen..."-

_¿Nuevo dueño?_-pensó Xiao Lang.

No había ningún nuevo dueño. Ella era la dueña de las Cards.

-"¿Por qué hablan de un nuevo dueño?"-al parecer su tío le leyó la mente.

-"Fueron selladas, hemos rastreado cada lugar en Japón y no hay pista del Card Master, lo ultimo que supimos es que había posibilidades de que estuviera en China, pero tampoco aquí lo hemos logrado encontrar. Suponemos que selló las Cards, regresó los Guardianes al libro y buscó un nuevo Master, necesitamos que nos conjures uno lo más pronto posible. Las Cards deben regresar a los Li, recuperamos nuestro honor perdido y Xiao Lang podrá asumir su puesto sin mas criticas..."-

-"Si las Cards tiene un nuevo dueño no veo como esperan obtenerlas"-los enanos se vieron entre ellos de soslayo.

-"Hay maneras no muy bondadosas de obtenerlas, por supuesto que, si nos las da sin mas problemas no habrá necesidad de llevarnos a esos limites. Pero algo está claro, las obtendremos cueste lo que cueste y será antes de que Xiao Lang se gradúe, la familia es lo mas importante mi estimado Xiang ¿y acaso tu no matarías por alguno de tus hermanos?, hacerlo por el próximo cabecilla del clan no tiene nada de malo, lo malo seria no hacerlo, deshonroso incluso..."-y todos asintieron al mismo tiempo convencidos completamente por las palabras del mayor de ellos.

El director Won guardó silencio sin inmutarse por lo antes discutido. Después de algunos minutos más se levantó y señaló la puerta.

-"Sino les importa tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, lo que me piden no es fácil... me tomará varios meses, en cuanto lo tenga lo sabrán..."-

Los enanos sonrieron como gatos complacidos al momento de levantarse.

-"Sólo esperamos que esos meses no sean demasiados Xiang... es el tema de mayor prioridad para el Comité, espero lo comprendas"-

-"Lo comprendo"-y abrieron la puerta desfilando uno tras otro por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista del decano. -"Entra Xiao Lang, tenemos que hablar"-el castaño abandonó su hechizo camaleónico de pared y miró a su tío.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta estar dentro de la oficina del mayor. Xiao Lang se sentó sin recargarse del todo en el respaldo y su tío hizo lo propio detrás del escritorio.

-"Escuchaste lo que dijeron"-no fue ni un reclamo ni una pregunta, una simple afirmación que tuvo una muda respuesta por parte del ambarino. -"...los mantendré a raya del ESCO y les daré largas para el_ xúnzhão_, pero no van a quedarse cruzados de brazos..."-

-"Lo van a seguir buscando"-el mayor no supo interpretar esa extraña mirada perdida que tuvo su sobrino durante unos segundos.

-"Hasta ahora se ha escondido completamente, nadie podrá detectar ni su presencia ni la de las Cards a menos que lo quiera"-Xiao Lang meditó unos minutos las palabras de su tío.

-"Lo matarán si lo encuentran"-

-"Para eso lo están buscando precisamente, no creo que entregue las Cards sin poner resistencia"-de nuevo visualizó esa mirada perdida en el ambarino. -"... haré lo que esté en mis posibilidades para alargar la entrega del _xúnzhão_ pero sabes que no podré hacerlo para siempre. Hay que advertirle"-el menor asintió.

_-"Encontrarla antes que ellos"-_dijo para si.

-"¿A que habías venido Xiao Lang?"-el castaño se relajó un poco con el cambio de tema.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"-el mayor sonrió para sus adentros, ellos eran tan parecidos en el fondo. Él fue igual que Xiao Lang cuando tuvo su edad, sin rodeos y sin una pizca de duda. -"... se están suponiendo muchas cosas, han hablado hasta de muertes"-

-"No sabía que le hicieras tanto caso al chismorreo de tus compañeros Xiao Lang"-

-"Hiraguisawa también está muy extraño, todos parecen saber algo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-

-"No le des importancia a cosas que no la tienen. Son sólo algunos desperfectos en los receptores de energías de rebote, no está pasando nada grave"-su tío sin duda era un excelente actor, le entrecerró la mirada para indagar un poco en sus gestos y en sus ojos, pero no pudo detectar nada, si le mentía, como era lo que le estaba haciendo precisamente, debía investigar en otra parte.

Golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron mostrando al eficiente prefecto Quo siempre con una carpeta repleta de hojas bajo el brazo.

-"Hablaremos en otro momento Xiao Lang, nos vemos en la comida"-el castaño salió de la oficina de su tío con tantas cosas girando en su mente que al entrar a su habitación no vio una caja a lado de la puerta con un nombre que no era el suyo, lo que si vio fue a su impaciente hada dando vueltas como tornado por todos lados. Fue ahí cuando una vena en la frente se le hincho al notar el completo desorden que el animalito zumbador había hecho.

En cuanto notó la presencia del chico se giró para verlo, pero aún así no se detuvo.

A Xiao Lang se le hizo de lo más raro ese comportamiento, volaba de un lado a otro, sin detenerse, girando apenas lo suficiente para esquivar la pared. Sinceramente el chico no le dio una pizca de importancia. Se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de la orbita de vuelo del insecto y dejo la mirada fija en la nada.

Esos malditos enanos la matarían si la encontraban. Querían las Cards a toda costa, como si eso en realidad fuera de importancia. Era cierto que pertenecían a la herencia mágica de su familia, pero si Clow no había escogido a un Li como heredero de su poder ya no se podía hacer nada contra eso. Sin querer torció la boca ligeramente, hasta Clow se había resistido a la familia y él nunca lo había podido hacer.

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada velozmente al origen del sonido y vio a su insecto tirada, al parecer había chocado contra la pared cayendo por fin inconsciente.

Decir que se sintió mal era mentira, pero aún así se levantó, si el bicho ese se moría seguramente reprobaría Artes Naturales. La levantó de las alas y la dejo caer en su escritorio, notó gotas escurriendo por su rostro y un fuerte golpe en la frente resaltado por una zona extremadamente roja en su pálida piel. La pico con el dedo meñique, moviéndola un poco, pero no despertó.

_-"Duele mucho"-_¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Ahora era esquizofrénico! Escuchar voces dentro de su mente si que era nuevo. Aunque la voz era mas bien un susurro débil que no se volvió a repetir.

El hada entreabrió los enormes ojos dorados un par de segundos para volver cerrarlos llenos de lagrimas. Una sensación extraña invadió el pecho del castaño, algo como una vaga preocupación, retrajo su mano y rebusco en la bolsa del saco hasta sacar un pañuelo blanco, lo acercó despacio al diminuto ser y le limpió las lagrimas. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus acciones cuando cubrió el cuerpecito con la mitad seca del pañuelo y se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá.

La observó respirar ligeramente como hipando, ese hechizo había dejado a las hadas muy confundidas, probablemente después de despertar no pudo parar de volar hasta que se estampó contra la pared. Removió de un soplido los cabellos de sus ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el desorden de la habitación.

Con bastante calma levantó todas las cosas, tendrían libre el día y faltaban casi dos horas para la comida. Una vez limpió toda la habitación volvió a mirar el escritorio, el bichito alado ya estaba mas tranquilo, se había acurrucado completamente en el pañuelo haciéndose un ovillo.

Se iba volver a sentar cuando notó una caja a lado de la puerta. Extrañado se acercó a verla notando que era de su vecino de habitación.

Ya estaba a punto de patearla cuando el hada giro locamente hasta tirar varios libros llamando su atención otra vez.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Kenishi permaneció mirando la pared delante de su escritorio balanceándose sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla con latente peligro de caer pero sin preocuparle siquiera.

Lo que estaba pasando en la Escuela no cabía dentro de la habitual anormalidad, además esos sueños. Se tocó la frente con el pulgar y el índice. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto intentar recordar...

No era una persona normal, sus sueños jamás podrían ser sólo sueños.

¿Por qué siempre que todo iba mal empezaba a empeorar?

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, miró a su hadita descansar en su almohada e hizo lo mismo, unas horas de sueño no le vendrían nada mal.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo acurrucarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero eso era extraño estaba soñando, pero estaba despierto.

Como suele pasar en los sueños se trasladó en cuestión de micras de segundo a su jardín, ese edén escondido que había logrado descubrir gracias a Niza. La luz que rodeaba el lugar lo cegó por unos segundos, intentando proteger sus ojos los cerró, pero al abrirlos ya era de noche.

Era bastante rara la sensación que lo rodeaba, como si fuera ajeno al lugar.

Caminó entre las sombras de los árboles en esa noche de luna llena. Escuchó voces y la piel se le erizó. ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Alguien había encontrado su jardín?

Se escondió detrás del gran roble del centro, perdiéndose entre su sombra intentó escuchar.

_-"Este siempre será nuestro lugar"-_la voz de una chica se filtraba en el susurro del viento.

_-"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?"-_las sombras de una pareja se veían sentadas en la banca central del jardín. _-"Hablas como si..."-_

_-"Es inevitable..."-_

Todo empezó a deshacerse, como si el viento tuviera dagas y cortara todo a su paso. Kenishi se vio trasladado lejos del jardín, pero con una imagen grabada en la mente, un escapulario en forma de corazón que brillaba intensamente.

Su cuerpo le dio la advertencia de que su brazo estaba en una pose no muy confortante, por lo que se desperezó y abrió los ojos para estirarlo, ya desaparecido el entumecimiento se quedó mirando el techo: ¿Qué le habían querido decir con ese sueño?

La voz de la chica era ya conocida, pero ese chico...

Se removió los cabellos, algo debía esconder, algo debía decirle...

_Es inevitable_

Las mismas palabras que solía decir Clow... ¿alguna relación...?

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el curso de sus pensamientos.

-"Adelante"-

Eriol entró con una sonrisa calurosa.

-"¿Qué hay Kenishi?"-

-"¡Hola Eriol!"-

El inglés se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Solo pasaba para saber como estabas... con todo lo que hubo en la mañana, vi que uno de los hermanos Zedong se desmayó ¿está bien?"-

-"Si, sólo lo detuvieron en la enfermería todo el día..."-hacer mención del extraño comportamiento de la magia hizo que el ojiverde reflexionara. -"Eriol..."-

-"Sé lo que quieres preguntarme, y muchos lo han hecho ya Kenishi, pero no se nada... de verdad... estoy igual de consternado que todos..."-

-"Escuché que esto ya había pasado una vez..."-

-"Si"-hizo una pausa como reflexionando lo que diría después-"No creo que sea nada de gran importancia, además si llegase a pasar algo el Director Won lo solucionará"-las palabras reconfortaron a Kenishi mas de lo que se esperaba, pero sabía que esa mirada escondía algo.

Eriol sonrió más afablemente. Con rapidez recorrió la habitación hasta que se topó con lo que buscaba, se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que Kenishi siguió su mirada y notó el objeto de su atención.

-"¿Es un escapulario no?"-Kenishi lo miró y se levantó de la cama para tomarlo de la cómoda con la lámpara.

-"Si, lo encontré..."-se mordió el labio para no decirle donde, en realidad no supo porque no le quiso decir del jardín, desvió la mirada algo turbado. Eriol notó su incomodidad y se acomodó los lentes.

-"Es muy hermoso"-despues de unos minutos en silencio se levantó de la silla. -"... me voy, hay que alistarse para la comida"-Kenishi asintió mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

Ese escapulario... el sueño...

Tal vez todo tenía relación... lo abrió intentando examinarlo, pero estaba vacío, lo volteó, lo vio a contraluz, pero nada... soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó dejando el escapulario a lado de su hada en la almohada.

Se alistó para la comida que pasó sin más que mucho silencio. Todos completamente sumergidos en sus propios problemas, en pensamientos que distaban de parecerse. Pero rodeados por esa atmósfera, que si bien no era macabra, si escondía el miedo latente a la muerte que pronosticaba la magia sin control.

Todos salieron del Gran Salón una vez estuvo fuera el Director, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar, pero como típico secreto a voces todos sabían algo.

La tarde empezó a caer sobre los alumnos del ESCO. El invierno les regalo una fría brisa por lo que las chimeneas y faroles se encendieron antes de tiempo. Xiao Lang se refugió en la Sala Común de la habitación, con un té caliente y un par de libros de Historia, no le gustaba para nada que las clases hubieran sido canceladas, le hubieran servido de distracción ante la urgencia que le palpitaba en la frente ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable.

¿Dónde estaba?

Era una chica, y ya le había hecho remover todo Japón y nadie la encontraba...

Pero _ellos_ lo harían...

Por eso debía adelantárseles... maldijo por lo bajo no poderse concentrar en la lectura (que si bien no era de lo mas interesante) y se levantó recorriendo la habitación en largas zancadas. Los enanos no se detendrían ante nada, la querían muerta y querían las Cards.

Se detuvo y se puso la mano en la frente, eso no podía estarle pasando... necesitaba saber donde estaba, advertirle, asegurarse de que estaba bien...

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, era como si...

La puerta que conectaba la sala con la de su vecino lo dejo ver acompañado de su molesto bicho alado. En cuanto Kenishi lo vio la sonrisa pasó a un segundo plano.

Su hada se adelantó y se puso a husmear por la habitación desesperando (más) al chico de cabellera chocolate.

Kenishi se vio tentando a regresar sus pasos, pero era muchísimo mas divertido verlo fruncir el ceño ante el aleteo del hada. Xiao Lang se volvió a sentar, casi hunde la nariz en los libros para poder ignorar al bicho zumbador, no podía ni soportar al suyo mucho menos al de su estúpido compañerito de cuarto...

La pequeña hada brincaba de libro a libro en el estante, soltando diminutas risitas, su atención fue llamada por un pequeño cuadernillo al final del librero que intentó levantar, su vano intento fracasó por lo que lo dejó caer haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara, lo que ocasionó media docena de estornudos y una nariz roja.

¡O-d-i-a-b-a l-a-s h-a-d-a-s!

Sin duda ese fue el grito que contuvo Xiao Lang cuando el octavo estornudo lo hizo regresar a su habitación con un portazo muy escandaloso. La rosada hada de Kenishi se quedó mirando la puerta como si hubiera hecho algo malo, se acercó zumbando a la mano del ojiverde quien le acarició las alas reconfortándola.

-"Siempre ha sido así, no creas que es personal..."-un zumbido parecido a una respuesta hizo sonreír a la pequeña hadita.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

En cuanto alivió la alergia con un par de inhalaciones su enojo regresó. La peste Katsura estaba haciéndole honor a su nombre, cada vez infectaba mas cosas, ahora ya no podía estar tranquilo ni en su propia habitación. Su mirada regresó a la caja que había dejado abandonada en la mañana justo cuando la tarde dejaba de serlo para dar paso a una noche que sin duda sería una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, nunca.

Pateó la caja hasta que estuvo satisfecho, sumándole las cosas que estaba seguro de haber roto, había que confesar lo bien que se sintió al imaginar que el cartón era en realidad la cabeza azabache del nipón. Se agachó para cargarla e irla a tirar junto a la puerta cuando vio de soslayo un par de letras que se hicieron conocidas, un nombre que como huracán revolvió todo su cuerpo, un nombre que definitivamente estaba ligado a ella...

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Kenishi escuchó algunos golpes en la habitación vecina por lo que decidió alejarse del mal humor del castaño. Colocando los libros que había encontrado bajo el brazo se llevó a su hada de regreso a la habitación, cuando vio lo temprano que era para irse a la cama tomó su chaqueta y se escurrió por la fría noche hasta su jardín secreto.

A su hada pareció fascinarle el lugar, volaba de un lado a otro dejando un rastro de polvo dorado que se pareció mucho a los destellos de una de las Cards... Kenishi se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en el día relajando los hombros y perdiendo la mirada en la noche sin luna.

Imágenes bombardearon su mente, los ojos ámbares de su vecino observando con ternura a la que sería su prometida, era tan real, que parecía ser él un entrometido viéndolos de cerca, darse cuenta como la mirada daba paso a un abrazo y después un tierno beso que le destrozaba completamente. Salió de su ensoñación masoquista para soltar una sonrisa melancólica, de verdad que estaba muy grave su situación... ya hasta los veía besarse en sus sueños. ¡Eso sí que era malsano!

Se levantó de la banca y se puso a arreglarle algunas ramas a las enredaderas, todo lo que fuese necesario para distraer su mente de la _pareja del año_, arrancó algunas hierbas secas de la falda de los rosales, la verdad es que le puso demasiada fuerza a su trabajo, todo para poder caer agotado en la cama y no soñar, no pensar, sólo desaparecer del mundo un tiempo.

Jadeante fue por la regadera que estaba junto a la banca y la llenó con agua de la fuente, regando cada una de las plantas que ahí estaban, siempre inmunes al clima que estuviera afuera ahí parecía ser siempre primavera.

Hasta su hadita se cansó de verlo trabajar tan arduo, de inventarse tareas que no eran tan necesarias como para realizarse con la desesperación con la que Kenishi las hacía. Incluso removió la tierra del roble con los dedos, todo para permitir que el agua llegase a sus raíces y lo nutriera.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, recogió las mangas de su chaqueta y se puso a limpiar las figurillas talladas de la fuente, mojándose un poco pero poniendo todo el empeño necesario. Una vez hubo terminado miró a su alrededor buscando que otra cosa hacer, al no encontrar nada y ver a su hada dormir acurrucada en la banca se dijo a sí mismo que era momento de irse a dormir, ya era tarde y al parecer la cena se le había olvidado de tanto arreglar el jardín.

Caminó con lentitud, el toque de queda para ellos todavía tardaría una hora por lo que recorrió los edificios sin prisa alguna. Al llegar a los dormitorios vio a Mao ayudar a Tian a caminar para entrar en su cuarto.

Los gemelos cerraron la puerta sin notar la presencia del ojiverde. Kenishi tocó la puerta y los saludó antes de irse a dormir. Después de saber que Tian estaba bien, aunque seguía cansado se despidió respondiéndoles que había tenido cosas que hacer y por eso no había ido a cenar.

Ya caminaba para su habitación cuando lo vio.

Estaba ahí parado como esperando que la puerta de su habitación se abriera sola. Con la mirada clavada en la oscura madera como si ésta le prometiera responderle las miles de preguntas que corrían despavoridas en su mente.

Kenishi no había tenido el mejor día de su vida, no tenía ganas de soportarlo, no quería verlo más. Pasó a su lado y como si lo hubiera sacado de un trance con el simple hecho de caminar Xiao Lang volteó a verlo, enterrándole la mirada cobriza, que parecía nublada por la oscuridad del pasillo.

Esto sorprendió a Kenishi pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, le sostuvo la mirada, jamás dejaría que le ganara y se lo demostraría.

Pasaron segundos como horas en las que los dos se quedaron viendo la oscura profundidad de la mirada del otro; rezando en silencio para que todas las dudas de ambas mentes fueran aclaradas con esa simple acción. Harto de todo y sin el ánimo necesario Kenishi decidió terminar con esa sandez y caminó a su puerta, necesitaba dormir, ya mañana saldría el sol y tal vez todo mejoraría o al menos era bello pensar que si.

Ese día parecía que el camino de la tristeza y desventura no tenía fin...

-"¿Tú de dónde conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji?"-la pregunta hizo saltar a Kenishi, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido. Se detuvo en seco y esperó que eso que había escuchado fuese un simple y asqueroso engaño de su mala audición. Se mantuvo de espalda al ambarino, como a cinco pasos de separación pero temiendo que pudiera escuchar el latir de su corazón y éste lo delatara.

-"¿Qué?"-alzanzó a exprimir de su garganta una voz tan ronca que retumbó en las paredes del corredor haciendo un eco que le dio énfasis a su pregunta.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el último pasillo de los dormitorios donde nadie se daba por enterado de esta conversación. Ese oscuro pasillo que encerraba a los antiguos protagonistas de una historia de amor infantil que siempre pareció ser más que eso.

-"Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿de dónde la conoces?"-repitió aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo. ¡Necesitaba una respuesta! ¡Ahora! No iba a esperar mas... ya llevaba casi dos horas esperándolo... pero la verdad era que si él conocía a Daidouji tal vez... sólo tal vez-

-"De dónde sacas que yo conozco a alguien con ese nombre"-respondió después de que su mente pudo hilar ideas saliendo del estupor.

Xiao Lang se mantuvo quieto un segundo mas para después avanzar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró, no encendió la luz, atrajo algo en penumbras, algo parecido a una caja. La dejó caer a los pies de su vecino haciendo que el ruido removiera las entrañas del ojiverde por completo.

-"Es tuya"-no era una pregunta, sino una simple afirmación.

Kenishi miró la caja sin querer hacerlo realmente. Era obvio que era suya y también sabía que la había mandado Tomoyo.

-"Sí, es mía y si la conozco es mi asunto, además, husmear en la correspondencia es un delito..."-pronunció con mas de la convicción que hubiera pensado, se agacho levantó la caja y caminó hacia su puerta.

-"¿De dónde la conoces?"-repitió acercándosele.

-"No sabia que fuera tan entrometido _Superior_"-le dijo ya mas calmado, no podía descubrir que era Sakura sólo con una caja. Xiao Lang le cerró el paso cuando se disponía a entrar a su habitación tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a que le diera la cara.

-"Te pregunte algo..."-le impuso ya enfurecido.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-Kenishi también se empezaba a molestar-"... no te voy a responder nada, no eres nadie para exigirme nada..."-las cosas empezaban a salirse de control.

-"¿La conociste en Japón? ¿Conociste a... Sakura?"-el solo hecho de que pronunciara su nombre tuvo un efecto devastador, la gota que derramo el vaso.

Xiao Lang sabia que su actitud no era la adecuada pero necesitaba saber, llevaba más de un año buscándola y ver ese nombre en la caja le dio una luz para dar con su paradero, él debía saber algo...

-"¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decir su nombre?!"-le grito completamente encolerizado-"¡...tu ni siquiera puedes nombrarla!"-el hada que dormía pasivamente en la bolsa de la chaqueta de Kenishi se despertó y voló hacía la puerta entreabierta del ambarino, donde la otra hada miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Xiao Lang se desconcertó por la respuesta de su compañero de cuarto.

-"¿Las conoces?... ¡Dime en dónde están!"-dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho antes.

Una furia incontrolable apresó a Kenishi... ¿para qué quería saber dónde estaba? ¿De que le serviría?... seguramente para invitarla personalmente a su boda.

-"¿Qué ganas con eso eh?"-arremetia contra él sin piedad alguna. Puso la caja en el piso y lo miro con los ojos centellantes, como si el verde fuese veneno... no dejándose intimidar por la altura que el castaño le llevaba.

-"¿Viviste en Tomoeda?"-al parecer el castaño estaba tan impresionado que no terminaba de enterarse que la respiración de Kenishi se estaba volviendo agitada y que sus ojos reflejaban odio creciente.

-"¡Si!"-le gritó ya completamente harto, intentando que entendiera de una buena vez que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. -"... si piensas que mereces saber dónde está, estás muy equivocado..."-levantó la mano y le clavo el dedo en el pecho -"... eres un maldito sinvergüenza"-Xiao Lang dejo el entusiasmo de antes para despertar su furia. Le quito la mano que lo señalaba de un golpe.

-"¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!"-le gruñó el ambarino.

-"¡Tú fuiste el que empezó a exigirme cosas!"-Kenishi sabia que sino se detenía terminaría descargando toda su frustración con él (que si bien se lo merecía ya que era el causante). Respiró, se agachó por la caja le dio la espalda y se metió a su habitación siendo seguido por el halo asustadizo de su hada. Se quedó recargado en la puerta sosteniendo ambas manos a la altura del pecho, con la respiración entrecortada y con el palpitar desbocado por la adrenalina.

No escuchó nada durante unos minutos excepto el aletear de su hada sobre su hombro, zumbando nerviosamente. Ante esto dio por concluida la discusión, puso la caja sobre la cama y recostó a su hadita, justo cuando se disponía a encender la luz lo sintió.

Un estruendo hizo que las dos puertas de la sala común se abrieran de golpe.

-"Te pregunté algunas cosas Katsura y me las responderás"-fue la amenaza desde el otro lado del lugar. La furia volvió a reinar en el ambiente en menos de una micra de segundo Kenishi ya estaba en la habitación de su antagonista.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-le grito una vez en la puerta.

-"Te pregunte sobre Tomoyo..."-

-"No te diré nada"-

-"Sakura... ¡Dime dónde está!"-tal vez su voz sonó sincera haciendo que el pecho del ojiverde se comprimiera al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por él.

-"¡No la nombres!"-el grito sorprendió incluso a Kenishi mismo, no sabía que sintiera tanta rabia. -"No me preguntes por ellas... déjalas en paz..."-Xiao Lang se fue acercando al ojiverde lentamente.

-"No están en Tomoeda, no la encuentran en Japón, parece que se la trago la tierra"-el tono de voz del ambarino era calmado, como si los gritos del nipón no lo enfurecieran. -"... dime donde están"-

-"¿Para qué las estás buscando?"-susurro Kenishi en un tono sombrío y cansado.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al chino, no tenía preparada una respuesta. Podría decirle que si no la encontraba antes de que el Concilio lo hiciera la matarían... pero esa era una respuesta mas reciente... antes ya la estaba buscando... pero ¿para qué?

Xiao Lang perdió la mirada en la oscuridad del cuarto, intentando que su cerebro encontrara una respuesta viable, pero en realidad él tampoco sabía para que la buscaba, probablemente era su manera de intentar convencerse de que la ilusión de la niña de ojos verdes estaba en el pasado...

Tal vez...

-"Ahora no dices nada"-un silencio tan perturbador que parecía absorberlos en su vórtice. La pregunta de Kenishi aún seguía girando en la mente del castaño, brincando de neurona en neurona pero sin encontrar respuesta. -"... ella ya no te está esperando..."-esa frase aturdió por completo al chico de ojos ámbar. -"... si piensas que todavía llora por ti estás muy equivocado..."-las pupilas de Xiao Lang se dilataron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por el asombro. La voz de Kenishi era irreconocible, grave, dolorida como si el sufrimiento contenido por años empezase a fluir. -"... ya por fin te superó..."-

¡La conocía!...

-"¿Cómo?"-por fin pudo reaccionar, aunque la pregunta parecía ser mas para sí mismo.

-"Ella lloraba"-continuó sin prestarle atención a su balbuceo. Sabía que no debía contarle, pero eran tantas cosas; había insistido, su voz sonaba sincera, como si de verdad quisiera saber de ella. Le diría, le pondría al tanto de todo el dolor que alguna vez sintió, era justo que él lo sintiera también -"... decía que su corazón tenía dueño..."-

Todo el raciocinio de Xiao Lang se perdió. Su lengua había sido comida por algún roedor imaginario su cuerpo entumecido completamente y su mente en blanco.

-"Syaoran... ése es su nombre"-el castaño perdió el aire, ese niño había muerto, ese niño no debió haberla hecho sufrir, eso no se suponía que debía pasar, ella debía haberlo olvidado, nunca debió esperarlo. Ella debió haber continuado con su vida, con los ojos llenos de ella y centellando siempre como cuando veía un oso de felpa, ella no debió sufrir... nunca sufrir...

-"¿Cuándo la conociste?"-pudo articular después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

-"Hace unos años"-

-"¿Y cómo es que sabes...?"-

-"¿De ti?"-le interrumpió. -"... yo se lo que le hiciste, cuando supe que tú eras el tal _Syaoran _comprendí, eres un maldito arrogante, no sé cómo es que ella te amaba tanto..."-las palabras de Kenishi salían venenosas y cuales dardos, con el único objetivo de dañarlo. _Ojo por ojo..._

Xiao Lang se hundió en el intento de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

-"¿Dónde está ahora?"-su voz adquiría un timbre que vibraba entre lo nervioso y lo molesto.

-"Antes respóndeme para qué quieres saber de ella ahora... ¡después de tanto tiempo!"-le grito alterándose de nuevo.

-"No tengo porque darte explicaciones"-

-"Entonces yo tampoco"-mucho se había dicho ya como para que se quedará a desquitarse... mucho había exteriorizado Sakura, lo mejor sería retirarse.

-"¿Dónde está?"-el castaño se le fue acercando clavándole la mirada cobriza que brillaba de extraña manera en esa oscuridad, asechándolo como si fuera su presa a punto de ser devorada. -"Dímelo..."-

-"Después de tantos años te interesa tanto..."-le dijo Kenishi sin bajar la mirada, viéndolo caminar hacia él sin intimidarse. -"... ¿porqué no la buscaste antes?, si tanto te interesa ahora no veo porque no la llamaste..."-Xiao Lang estaba a un paso de Kenishi sintiendo como la pasividad con la que se manejaba se iba de su cuerpo con rapidez, le sacaría la verdad ya fuese de manera amable o a golpes...

-"Eso no es algo que te importe"-le dijo-"... dímelo Katsura..."-su voz amenazante hizo tiritar a Kenishi.

-"¿O qué?"-le dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la barbilla retándolo, a pesar del miedo y el escalofrió que no lo abandonaba, lo enfrentaría si era necesario... ¡ella también quería respuestas!...

-"Katsura... necesito saber dónde está..."-la última pizca de paciencia se fue con esa frase. Apretó los puños y los dientes para controlarse.

-"Jamás te lo diré... la hiciste sufrir mucho antes..."-

-"¡Ese no es tu asunto!"-ya no habría manera de controlarse después.

-"¡¿Cuál es la urgencia?! ¿eh?..."-una fría brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, haciendo que el viento susurrara cosas, probablemente malos presagios y sufrimiento. -"¡Te esperó por seis años!"-

-"¡Nunca debió hacerlo!"-explotó. -"¡Nunca!... ¿entiendes?"-eso heló a Kenishi tanto el cuerpo como el alma.

-"¡Maldito!"-

-"¡Si sufrió no fue por mi...!"-

-"¡Tú le mentiste!"-

-"¡Jamás le mentí... éramos niños!"-

-"¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres?"-si seguía apretando los puños de esa manera la sangre no tardaría en fluir de sus palmas. -"¿¡Para qué la buscas ahora?!"-

-"¡Tiene algo que me pertenece!"-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-"¿Qué rayos dices?"-

-"Tiene algo que debió ser mío..."-era obvio incluso para sí que era mentira... pero ¿Por qué lo decía entonces?

-"¿Qué dices?"-

-"¡¿Dime dónde rayos está?!"-exigió.

-"Para eso quieres que te diga... ¡Nunca!"-ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando.

-"¡Su Paradero!"-

-"¡Pudrete!"-Xiao Lang ya no pudo controlarse apretó los puños en la camisa del chico y lo zarandeo con fuerza.

-"¡Lo necesito!"-

-"¡Muérete! ¡Ya no dejaré que la dañes!"-

El aire empezó a faltarle a Kenishi, el ambarino retorcía con fuerza la tela para impedir que el oxigeno vital entrara a sus pulmones, le sacaría el paradero por las malas. Ambos tan cerca, viendo los ojos del otro, la transformaciones que hacia la furia, su brillo...

-"¡Te lo advierto!"-

-"¡No me amenaces! ¡No te tengo miedo!"-y de un fuerte codazo le quito el brazo que lo apretaba. Kenishi sabía que las cosas estaban demasiado caldeadas como para seguir ahí, la huida a veces es buena solución... dio dos pasos pero el ambarino le bloqueo el camino nuevamente.

-"¡Quiero que me de las Cards!"-si Kenishi había resistido y tratado de tranquilizarse antes, ya no pudo.

-"¡¿Qué rayos dices?!"-

-"¡Siempre fueron mías!"-Kenishi abrió los ojos con el alma y la sangre helada. -"¡Soy el heredero de la dinastía Li!"-

-"¡Son suyas!"-se defendió el ojiverde con ardor. -"¡Ella las capturó!"-no entendía porque le decía esas cosas... ¡era absurdo!... él lo había aceptado cuando iban en la primaria, como rayos decía a esa altura de la vida que las Cards eran suyas... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Era acaso una muy mala broma?

El brazalete de Kenishi resplandeció, los guardianes de las Cards estaban tan indignados como él. Xiao Lang completamente fuera de sí siguió escupiendo frases venenosas.

-"¡Quiero recuperarlas!"-

-"¿Estás demente?"-

-"¡Dime donde está!"-el corazón se le partió nuevamente, seis años de dolor por ese pedazo de patán... -"¡Dimelo...!"-ahora quería buscarla para robarle lo que tanto trabajo les costo capturar cuando niños, porque ambos, como un equipo habían conseguido las Cards, él le había ayudado a cambiarlas, por él había podido hacerlo... y ahora...

¿Dónde estaba ese Syaoran?

Probablemente muerto dentro del helado corazón del joven que estaba enfrente... pensar que su estúpido pecho seguía palpitando por él... que le daban celos... que aun albergaba parte de ese sentimiento que no lograba salir de su corazón... corazón que estaba roto... palpitando pero roto.

-"¡Está muerta!"-le grito conteniendo las lagrimas encarándolo y con furia desbordante. -"¡Sakura está muerta!"-_a lado de ese Syaoran del que se enamoró..._

Y cerró los ojos en el momento en que la cara del castaño palidecía completamente. Un ligero temblor le recorrió la espalda... una muerte chiquita. -"¡Sakura está muerta así que olvídate de las Cards! ¡Las selló!"-y esperó su respuesta... viendo como el maldito hipócrita se quedaba pasmado, completamente petrificado, como si con esas palabras también le hubiera quitado la vida.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Aún con los ojos cerrados Kenishi no podía dejar de ver los ojos del castaño, llenos de rabia preguntando una y otra vez por su paradero... como si de verdad le interesara, incluso lo hizo dudar. Ahogó un sollozo y giró en la cama por enésima vez, aunque lo sabía... esa noche no podría dormir... su corazón todavía palpitaba velozmente a causa de toda la adrenalina.

Casi juró verle lagrimas... el hipócrita sufría porque las Cards se habían sellado y ya no podría recuperarlas...

Tantos años perdidos...

Escuchó golpes en el cuarto contiguo, rodeó su habitación con una burbuja e intento quedarse dormido, lo necesitaba...

En ese momento hizo una promesa al cielo: ¡jamás volvería a sufrir por Syaoran!, lo enterraría y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

Su amor había muerto. Y con él ambos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de saludar a Morfeo el despertador sonó y la ilusión de descansar siquiera unos minutos se esfumó.

Su diminuta hada se levantó tranquila después de dormir placidamente, viendo extrañada la cara contraída de su compañero le voló cerca para verlo mejor. Zumbó algunas cosas mientras Kenishi se levantaba alejándola un poco para no golpearla con la cabeza.

Se miró al espejo y como ya era costumbre no se reconoció, tantas cosas ahora marcaban su rostro, ojeras, ojos rojos algunas arrugas, como si ya no pudiera volver a ser ella... a veces tantas cosas malas hacen pensar que nada bueno puede volver a pasar.

Después de indagar en sus recuerdos y saber que todo lo que había pasado en la noche no había sido un sueño respiró profundo y se metió al baño... ese sería una día muy pesado.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

La cabeza le pesaba de manera extraña, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y las manos hinchadas. Se medio sentó en el piso, la alfombra a pesar de cara no era el mejor lugar para dormir. Se detuvo la frente para dejar pasar el mareo...

-"¡Sakura está muerta!"-le golpeó el recuerdo sin piedad alguna.

Se quedó mirando al vacío con el semblante completamente serio.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Miró de reojo el despertador en la repisa y supo que si seguía ahí sentado se le haría tarde, además tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Aún no lo creía.

Se levantó con velocidad, así como entro salió del baño acompañado de una cortina de humo y con el cabello escurriendo. Ignoró su reflejo en el espejo y buscó con la mirada su teléfono celular. Mientras se vestía apresurado marcó unos números de memoria.

-"Lo necesito en quince minutos"-una confirmación sin voz le siguió al tintineo del fin de la llamada. Se removió el cabello para alejarlo de los ojos y tomó las llaves del auto.

Su hada sobrevoló aturdida hasta escuchar el portazo que dio al salir, por unos momentos se desesperó al no poder acompañarlo pero descubrió que se podía transportar con la mente a donde estuviera aquel que la despertó.

Xiao Lang susurro bastantes maldiciones para sus ancestros al darse cuenta que el bicho zumbador iba tras él. El viento le pego en el rostro sin piedad entumiéndoselo por completo, pero le hizo bien, lo despertó de esa extraña ensoñación que lo perseguía haciéndolo sentirse más lento.

Encendió el auto y salió de la Institución con una decisión tomada y un objetivo en mente. El hada se aferró al cabello castaño para después moverse hasta refugiarse en la pequeña bolsa en la camisa del chico.

Un viaje que le pareció eterno, gente yendo y viniendo de todos lados.

-"No se te ocurra salir"-el hada lo miró interrogante y aterrada al mismo tiempo. -"... si alguien te ve tendremos problemas"-y con el índice la hundió mas en la bolsa de su camisa. Era extrañó el bulto que tenia, pero bien podría parecer su billetera o algún pedazo de papel mal doblado...

El vibrar de su celular llamó su atención justo cuando bajaba del auto. Ni pluma ni papel, la información que le dieron la enterró en su mente, jamás lo olvidaría, de eso estaba más que seguro.

La combinación de sol y frío típica de Enero hacía que la gente del aeropuerto portara bufandas y gorros, sintiéndose extrañadas al ver a un joven con una simple camisa delgada y ningún abrigo que lo protegiese de ese frió invernal.

Se acercó hasta la fila para comprar su boleto y esperó su turno con impaciencia.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

La primera hora pasó sin nada nuevo, a todos les sucedía perder Artes Marciales al quedarse dormidos, pero nunca a él... jamás.

El desayuno comenzó con la rutina de todos los días, los hermanos Zedong intentando terminar de cumplir con sus múltiples castigos ayudaban con las bandejas de comida, nadie charlaba, pero todos, inclusive el mismísimo Director tenían la misma interrogante.

¿Dónde estaba Xiao Lang?

Eriol removió los palillos sobre el plato de arroz escondiendo su consternación. Algo había pasado, buscó a Kenishi con la mirada notando como le rehuía al contacto. ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos? Miró al Director comer en completo silencio y supo que él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pero de algo podía estar tan seguro como de que se llamaba Eriol Hiraguisawa...

Lo descubriría.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Su vuelo no salió hasta el medio día, tuvo que esperar hora tras hora soportando el movimiento de su alocada hada en la camisa. Una vez estuvo sentado en el segundo asiento de Primera Clase pudo sacar a su resplandeciente bicho y ponerlo en el compartimiento de enfrente.

-"No hagas ruido"-y cerró la puertezuela dejando de escuchar los zumbidos de obvia protesta de su hada. Entrecerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento, no era un viaje largo pero debía descansar un poco. Cubrió por completo los ojos con los parpados pero una nube de recuerdos le hizo abrirlos nuevamente.

Movió el cuello de un lado a otro para eliminar la tensión y apago el celular. Nadie sabría su paradero hasta que él así lo quisiera. Y por primera vez pudo mas su cuerpo que todo lo demás y sus ojos se cerraron agotados completamente.

Morfeo fue tan benevolente que cayó en un profundo sueño y aunque hubiese preferido no soñar absolutamente nada lo hizo, fue en ese momento cuando su mente hizo todo lo posible por despertar pero no lo logró.

Desafortunadamente Cronos y su maravillosa capacidad para regresar el tiempo lo remontaron a fechas en las que ser un Li no pareció ayudarlo para nada, fechas en las que esa familia a la que pertenecía lo mandó a cumplir un castigo desconocido a una isla que fue su prisión por dos largos años. Donde su captor bestia ya le había dado la bienvenida necesaria para dejarle claro el destino que tendría que enfrentar durante ese tiempo.

La madrugada del segundo día en ese lugar no fue mejor que el anterior. Ahí se dio cuenta que no era el único niño encerrado en la isla. Eran cuatro. Dos de ellos parecían ser más pequeños de edad que él, tal vez ocho o nueve y uno más grande, quince o dieciséis. Se preguntó si él poseía la misma cara que ellos, pálida, atemorizada, con una mueca entre miedo y rabia.

El hombre-bestia apareció con un caminar lento, ahora si tuvo la oportunidad de ver claramente sus facciones, eran toscas y violentas, como una copia de Frankentein el monstruo. Se detuvo frente a ellos y escupió muy cerca de sus pies.

_-"Ahora, diviértanme un poco"-_bolas de energía negra como las que lo habían atacado aparecieron para perseguirlos. Una risa macabra del hombre acompañó el sufrimiento de uno de los pequeños en cuanto lo atrapó y éste intento defenderse.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando a Xiao Lang un halo negro le cubrió el cuerpo nuevamente, a la par las heridas que intentaron cerrarse la noche anterior se abrieron de nuevo, poco a poco la camisa de seda quedo completamente cubierta de sangre, todos los recuerdos de alguna comodidad anterior empezaron a desaparecer cuando el dolor volvió a inundar sus sentidos, golpeándolo en fuertes espasmos que hacían que deseara la muerte segundo tras segundo, en verdad se podía desear la muerte a esa edad, cuando en realidad no se sabe nada de la vida.

De manera brusca detuvo sus ataques y dejo caer a los cuatro chicos nuevamente en un piso ya bañado con su sangre. Algo hizo que inmediatamente todos fueron enviados a las frías chozas donde se lamían ellos mismos las heridas como gatos moribundos.

Ya entrada la noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, se quedó mirando el trozo de cielo que se filtraba por la mísera ventana. El viento que entraba hacía que el ardor de sus heridas le hiciese cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se levantó un poco para revisarse la pierna, si esa cortada seguía así se infectaría.

En cuanto una nube pasajera tapó la luz lunar escuchó ruidos. Eran suaves susurros. Algunas hojas quebrándose le indicaba gente moviéndose afuera. Se levantó con algo de dolor y se asomó por la improvisada puerta. Dos de los niños que había visto en la mañana corrían a toda velocidad.

Se quedó quieto y en silencio en cuanto vio al hombre-bestia salir en su persecución. Llamas empezaron a iluminar la noche y un grito que pareció de guerra le alteró los nervios por completo. Miedo, hacía tanto que no sentía eso con tanta fuerza como lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver como los labios le temblaban.

_-"¡Moriran antes de escapar!"-_gritó el hombre como si fuera una promesa en el momento en que los pequeños se tomaban de las manos y se tiraban al mar. Después de estar cerca de tres meses en ese infierno cualquiera creería que en el mundo ya no existe nada peor; y para esos hermanos la resistencia había llegado al límite. ¿Cuánta resistencia se puede tener a los nueve y ocho años?

Xiao Lang vio las llamas consumirse al mismo tiempo que su visión nocturna, entrecerró la mirada pero sólo distinguió las manos del hombre moviéndose como péndulo, de un lado al otro. El sonido de la marea y el choque de las olas le hicieron saber que cumpliría su promesa. _Los mataría. _Ocasionándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal con lentitud.

Desviando la mirada de la costa pudo ver una choza a algunos metros de la suya, donde al igual que él un chico veía la escena. Pero a diferencia del castaño no se quedó mirando, simplemente pareció asomarse y luego dé, regresó al interior.

Olvidando el acto tan despreocupado del otro chico intentó enfocar al hombre pero ya no pudo divisar nada; ahora fue su mente la que empezó a imaginar a ese par de niños nadando en las frías aguas siendo ahogados por un hombre que parecía haber nacido del odio, vivir de él y regocijarse con el dolor. En cuanto sintió que el hombre dejaba de mecer las aguas se metió velozmente a su choza, todo ese miedo que sentía lo hicieron quedarse quieto contra la pared, sintiendo su respiración agitada y temiendo muy en el fondo de su corazón por el destino de ese par de niños, que como él, no lo habían escogido.

No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó inmóvil un tiempo, pensando en sí salir era o no lo correcto, sí intentar arrojarse a la mar era también su solución...

Poco después se desplomó sobre la pierna izquierda, el dolor le recordó todas las heridas que tenía por el cuerpo, abandonando al final la idea de rescatarlos. Horas más tarde cayó inconsciente o dormido, en realidad no lo supo.

_-"Es mejor que te levantes"-_una voz diferente al violento tono del hombre lo despertó.

Una vez abrió los ojos frunció el ceño para distinguirlo mejor y pudo reconocerlo como el chico restante en la isla. Lo siguió cuando salió notando que el alba apenas empezaba a tocar las montañas vecinas.

La escena que poco a poco se fue distinguiendo hizo que Xiao Lang se detuviera en seco. Olvidando el dolor de su pierna derecha, sintiendo la rabia empezar a surgir por sus poros, pero también sintiendo la impotencia al igual que el dolor de sus uñas al clavarse en sus palmas con fuerza.

El hombre-bestia golpeaba enfurecido a uno de los chicos, a puño cerrado y como un poseso total. A unos pasos pudo ver al otro chico; los ligeros rayos del amanecer le permitieron ver el tono azulino de su piel, Xiao Lang tragó saliva antes de que su cerebro examinara por completo la situación: estaba muerto.

El chico que había estado sufriendo en la mañana había dado por terminada su corta vida en manos de ese hombre cobarde que imponía su fuerza sobre personas que no se podían siquiera defender. No pudo describir la cantidad de emociones que le golpearon de repente al comprender en esos momentos la fragilidad de la vida, del cuerpo humano, así como el grado en que un hombre puede hacer sufrir a otro.

Desvió la mirada del cadáver para concentrarse en el otro chico. Atado con los brazos encima de la cabeza a un poste de madera con el cuerpo completamente empapado y con la cara roja y sangrante. Ya ni siquiera gritaba, sólo esperaba que la muerte se apiadase de él y llegara.

La furia que sentía ya no pudo controlarla, eso no podía estar pasando. ¡Era irreal! ¡Una pesadilla!

Buscó al otro chico con la mirada, quiso encontrar un atisbo de coraje e indignación como él mismo sentía, unirse y luchar contra el hombre para defenderlo. Pero nada. ¿Por qué sólo miraba hacia enfrente como si fuera cualquier cosa?

Todo el coraje le ganó al miedo latente de su mente que le decía que se alejara.

Olvidando la cortada que abarcaba por completo su pantorrilla se avecinó en contra del hombre y evitó que el siguiente golpe diera en la cabeza del chico. Con los dientes completamente apretados lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo, moviéndose tan rápido como le fue posible para evitar el golpe que se le avecinaba.

_-"Mocoso estúpido"-_le lanzó otro golpe para después conjurar una serpiente para que lo persiguiera.

_-"¡Dios del trueno!"-_no necesitó su espada, invocó al trueno en su mano y se lo lanzó. Fue ese momento en el que aprendió una regla más del lugar. Ellos no podían hacer magia.

El espíritu del trueno se movió aturdido por un momento, segundos después regresó al lugar del que había provenido atacando a Xiao Lang con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de rodillas, justo al lado del cadáver del chico.

_-"Eso es para que sepas que nadie excepto yo puede usar conjuros"-_estelas de trueno aun se movían por el cuerpo del castaño cuando el hombre se le acercó. _-"... tu terminaras como ellos, el propósito de que estén aquí es ese..."_-y señaló el cuerpo sin vida del niño. _-"... todo es cuestión de tiempo..."-_los golpes empezaron de nuevo y defenderse resultó tan imposible que deseo dejar de sentir.

Sus ojos completamente desorbitados vieron como la serpiente que el hombre había conjurado se escurría encima del cuerpo inerte del chico a su lado. Como pudo evitó un golpe y trato de quitar al reptil, eso no podía estar pasando, parecía ser el único con un poco de sensatez en ese lugar.

¡Era un niño! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Su cuerpo no podía ser ofendido de esa manera!

El golpe que pudo evitar vino acompañado de muchos más.

-_"¿Quieres hacerte el héroe no principito?_"-le piso justo sobre la cortada de su pierna, arrancándole un grito de dolor desde el fondo de la garganta. _-"Aquí eso no existe"-_dejo de golpearlo un momento para darse la vuelta hacia el cuerpo tendido a su lado y con sólo señalarlo desapareció. _-"Oups..."-_se puso la mano frente a la boca en una mueca de falsa pena._ -"... y el castigo para él"-_señaló al chico en el poste._ -"el mismo..."-_con lentitud susurro palabras que el castaño no entendió pero que jamás podría olvidar en su vida.

Algo pareció desprenderse del cuerpo inmóvil del chico. De su boca salió un susurro lento de pena acompañado de su última respiración. Lo despojó de su alma y con eso... de la vida.

Tirado donde estaba luchó con el sentimiento de inutilidad e impotencia. Se levantó nuevamente, ya no sabía que parte del cuerpo le dolía más. Todo se unía en un completo baile de dolor y sangre, la vista se le nublaba de vez en vez, pero era siempre el mismo ritmo el dolor, la sangre, y nuevamente el dolor. Cuando más pequeño había aprendido a resistir grandes cantidades de sufrimiento, pero nada se comparaba con eso.

Ya puesto en los dos pies nuevamente esperó el ataque del hombre. Algo sí sabía: él no terminaría como ellos... no dejaría que una insignificante persona decidiera el curso de su vida. Segundos antes de recibir mas golpes por parte del hombre una pregunta le recorrió la mente: _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

La voz de la azafata ofreciéndole una almohada resulto ser más útil de lo que él llegó a pensar alguna vez en su vida. Movió la cabeza para negarse, pero en el fondo le agradeció que lo sacara de esa pesadilla, misma parecía no querer terminar. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista y se recargó completamente en el asiento. Trató que el escalofrió que lo recorría desapareciera al igual que el mal sabor de boca. Hacía tanto que creía haber olvidado eso, que el hecho de que todo su pasado quisiese regresar se le estaba haciendo una muy mala broma del destino.

Miró enfrente y recordó al bicho alado que traía de compañía; abrió la portezuela del compartimiento para ver si el hada no había muerto de asfixia o algo parecido. El pequeño ser se hallaba envuelto en sus doradas alas y dormía a lo mejor de cansancio después de tanto golpear la compuerta. El castaño le movió un poco el ala para cerciorarse de que estaba viva y volvió a dejarla en la oscuridad.

Se removió el cabello y miró por la ventana lo blanco de las nubes, ya estaba cerca.

Hacía tantos años que no visitaba Japón...

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

-"¿Se comunicó...?"-

-"No"-la voz de una mujer madura. -"... nadie tiene idea de dónde está"-

-"No creo que haya de que preocuparse Ieran..."-

-"No estoy preocupada. Xiao Lang sabe cuidarse perfectamente, pero me disgusta que haya abandonado las clases sin ningún respeto por la Institución... si su Padre lo viera..."-

-"Hien no tiene nada que ver en esto"-el Director se sintió extraño al pronunciar el nombre de su difunto hermano. -"... además, sabes mejor que yo que Xiao Lang es recatado en comparación con él"-la viuda guardo silencio unos momentos.

-"Si sabes algo avísame cuanto antes"-otro silencio -"... esto no puede transgredir las puertas del ESCO nadie debe saber que el paradero del heredero Li no es conocido, puede prestarse para alguna clase de atentado contra la Familia"-el Director repitió las ultimas dos palabras en su mente.

_La Familia. _Siempre era la Familia.

-"Eso te lo aseguro Ieran, nadie divulgara esto. Que tengas buena tarde"-

-"Buenas tardes"-y cortó la comunicación con la matriarca de su Clan.

Xiang Won se sentó detrás de su escritorio descifrando los miles de lugares donde podría estar Xiao Lang. Obviamente omitió el dato de que el auto del chico fue dejado en el aeropuerto hace casi cinco horas, pero era probable que Ieran ya lo supiese.

Su sobrino no era de la clase de personas que huían, nunca lo había sido, pero entonces... ¿dónde estaba?

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina fueron seguidos por la figura del prefecto Quo.

-"Aquí está el joven Hiraguisawa Señor"-

Eriol entró al cuarto sonriendo enigmáticamente como solía hacerlo. Después de darle una ligera reverencia al máximo representante de la Escuela se sentó donde la mano del hombre le indico.

-"Y bien..."-empezó el Director una vez que el chico ojiazul tomó asiento.

-"Ningun alumno lo vio salir"-

-"No me refiero a eso Eriol"-meditó las palabras que debía utilizar. -"... ¿te has desmayado?"-los ojos azules del inglés se abrieron de repente, pero volvieron a su tamaño normal después de unos segundos.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Está pasando lo mismo"-

-"No. No es lo mismo"-el joven miró a los ojos de su interlocutor con astucia. -"... no puede ser lo mismo, no hay mujeres"- el Director se removió incomodo en la silla.

-"El paso de los años... puede que..."-

-"Se vengará"-Eriol jamás pensó que esas palabras salieron de sus labios. Ni siquiera lo había pensado con la seriedad necesaria. ¿Era eso una venganza?

-"Sino detenemos esto los alumnos pueden morir"-

_-"El final sólo será el principio"_- recitó Eriol -"... esto no terminó ese año Xiang, sólo inició y dio paso a lo que viviremos en menos del tiempo que pensamos. Nadie, ni tu ni yo, podrá huir..."-

-"Lo detendremos"-

-"Sólo hay una manera de detener esto, y ambos sabemos que es imposible que pase"-

-"Imposible sin duda"-despues de unos minutos de reflexión individual Eriol salió de la oficina del Director. Justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras un mareo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza ocasionando que se tuviera que agarrar de la baranda para no caer.

-"Tampoco es coincidencia que yo reencarnara en esta época verdad"-le dijo al viento una vez se hubo recuperado. -"... siempre tan inteligente"-y sonrió como lo hacia siempre caminando hacia el comedor, la hora de la comida ya se acercaba.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Kenishi escuchó la noticia de que el _Superior _Li se ausentaría de clases algunos días por asuntos del Clan de labios de Chu. Dio gracias a los cielos por ese tiempo, así tendría la oportunidad de tranquilizarse lo necesario para volver a verlo.

-"El domingo iremos a visitarte al _Ojo _Kenny"-susurro Mao sonriendo y saboreando el delicioso pastel de arándano que servían en el café.

-"Y esperemos que no rompan nada"-la mueca de Chu bastó para sacarle una risa a los cuatro jóvenes.

Todos se quedaron serios al ver sonreír a Kenishi, hacia tanto que no lo hacia que se sorprendieron de escucharlo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente sonrieron también y continuaron caminando al comedor.

El ojiverde no se podía explicar porque se sentía sin un peso encima, como si todo empezase a mejorar de ahora en adelante, como si ese fuese el nuevo principio que necesitaba, una vida en la que el dichoso Superior Li no tendría el más mínimo efecto.

Comió con una tranquilidad inexplicable y sin dejar de sonreír. La comida terminó y regresaron a las habitaciones escuchando la habitual plática de los gemelos Zedong.

Justo enfrente del edificio de los dormitorios pudo ver a siete hombres hablando con el Director.

-"Son los ancianos del Comité"-le dijo Mao en voz baja después de hacer una reverencia al pasar. -"... lo bueno que el Director Won siempre los ha mantenido a raya"-

-"¿Por qué dices eso Mao?"-

-"El Comité nunca ha querido que sea un Li quien dirija la Escuela"-

-"Yo pensé que eso estaba bien ¿no?"-

-"Nombraron al Superior Li heredero del clan y próximo líder del Comité sólo por ser el hijo del antiguo líder, no porque así lo quisieran. Ellos preferirían ser quienes manejaran las Escuelas de magia. Pero todos saben que se arrepienten de haberlo hecho..."-Kenishi estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Mao que quería decir con eso, pero tuvo que despedirse porque ya estaban en las habitaciones.

Después de que su pequeña hada se sentó en la cama Kenishi se cambió de ropa. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y rebuscó algunos libros para la siguiente clase. Después de fracasar en su búsqueda en el escritorio puso de cabeza el cuarto, hasta que dio con el libro de Hechizos debajo de la cama.

Lo sacó y cuando ya se levantaba un brillo llamó su atención. El escapulario que había encontrado la primera vez que entró al jardín estaba también en el piso. Lo levanto y estuvo a punto de ponerlo nuevamente en la cómoda pero su extraña manera de brillar lo alarmo.

-"Creo que eso no es algo normal"-lo tomó por el corazón y lo abrió pero no tenia nada, sólo brillaba mucho. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó para intentar examinarlo, lo encerró con ambas manos y trató de leerlo.

Era una técnica que Kero le había enseñado hacía algún tiempo. Descubrieron que tenía la habilidad de conocer el pasado de las cosas con sólo tocarlas y concentrarse.

Un halo blanco le cubrió las manos, con toda la concentración que pudo conseguir, imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente. Ninguna con la coherencia que necesitaba para saber de dónde provenía, lo único que le quedó claro es que era de esa chica de ojos violeta-rojizo que formaba parte de sus sueños habituales.

Un extraño cansancio lo hizo soltar el escapulario, se tomó la cabeza con las manos para detener el mareo y cerró los ojos por unos minutos. Cuando se dispuso a abrirlos se dio cuenta que ya no sólo era el escapulario lo que emitía una luz dorada sino también algo debajo de sus libros. Escarbo hasta que dio con una libreta que no pudo reconocer como suya. Tan vieja como los libros que solían limpiar en la Biblioteca y con un par de corazones en dorado que resplandecían.

Inclusive su hada se acercó al ver tan iluminado espectáculo, el entendimiento de Kenishi no daba para tanto, así que abrió el escapulario y lo puso encima de la libreta que para sorpresa del ojiverde encajo exactamente permitiéndole abrirla. Como si de una llave se tratase.

La luz dejo de cegar los ojos del chico y pudo ver con claridad en la primera página un árbol tan frondoso y grande como el roble de su jardín. La siguiente hoja era el mismo idioma ilegible de siempre.

Los signos del principio le permitieron leer algo parecido a:

_Hoy conocí a alguien querido Diario..._

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

La luz cobriza de la tarde le daba de frente a una casa amarilla en el barrio de Tomoeda. Un lugar tranquilo y pacifico para quien quisiese vivir ahí toda su vida. Con calles seguras y gente amable que se conoce entre sí.

Después de dar varias vueltas en un taxi decidió recordar el camino a esa casa por su cuenta.

Se ubicó por su antiguo hogar y de ahí sólo se guió por recuerdos.

Y estaba ahí, de pie frente a la casa de la ex Card Captor, después de perderse entre algunas calles pudo dar con ella. Y al parecer el tiempo no quiso pasar sobre ese lugar, seguía siendo la modesta casa amarilla que conoció cuando niño, sólo que él ya no era un niño.

Oía voces dentro, voces que sin querer le albergaron una esperanza de que lo que todos decían no era verdad. Caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta y tocó.

Abrió una chica un poco más baja que él. Al momento de verlo se quito los audífonos y dejo que incluso el castaño oyera la estruendosa música.

-"¡Hola!"-Xiao Lang se sorprendió al verla. De piel morena clara, ojos miel y cabello castaño, incluso, gracias a esa blusa verde que traía sus ojos daban la ilusión de serlo. Algunas pecas adornaban su pequeña nariz así como el rojo cereza de sus labios al hablar.

-"¿Sakura?"-la chica parpadeo un par de veces, lo miró de arriba abajo y levantó una ceja.

-"No..."-se mordió el labio, ese chico era apuesto de verdad.

-"¿Conoces a los Kinomoto? Vivieron aquí hace años..."-

-"Mmm... Kinomoto"-la chica detuvo su mp3. -"... ¡ah!..."-estalló después de unos segundos de reflexión. -"... si, si los conozco... bueno no, bueno algo así..."-Xiao Lang esperó paciente a que la chica continuara pero ésta se quedo embobada mirándolo.

-"¿Y bien?"-decidió terminar con la pausa. -"... ¿sabes donde están viviendo ahora?"-

-"Nop"-negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. -"... nos mudamos aquí después de que vendieron su casa. Creo que dejaron una dirección para la correspondencia que llegaba. Espera, Otoo-san la tenia en un cajón"-la chica desapareció de la vista del castaño dando saltitos, y regresó después de unos minutos con una hoja de papel maltrecha. -"Toma, no está lejos de aquí"-el chino vio los garabatos japoneses y volvió a mirar a la chica con cara interrogativa. -"Está cerca de la Preparatoria Seijô ¿la conoces?"-

-"Si"-un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, la chica lo seguía viendo embobada y eso no le gustaba para nada. -"Humm"-

-"Oh... tengo cosas que hacer"-pareció recordar de repente. -"¡Adiós!"-y cerró la puerta.

El castaño regresó a la calle y volvió a recorrer los viejos caminos, buscando a esa chica de mirada madre selva.

Justo antes de llegar a la calle que se llenaba de cerezos en flor durante la primavera reconoció el nombre anotado en la papeleta. Caminó por esa calle hasta que encontró el número indicado. Una casa blanca de rejas metálicas se posó frente a él.

La completa oscuridad y silencio en la que se encontraba lo hizo rememorar las palabras de su compañero de habitación.

_-"¡Sakura está muerta!"-_

Desvió la mirada y pudo leer justo en la barda de la casa el apellido Kinomoto. Ahí vivían.

Abrió la reja y se dispuso a tocar la puerta para averiguar algo, después de mas de cinco timbrazos se dio cuenta que nadie le abriría. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle mientras una parte de sí le decía que no lo hiciera, pero mientras tanto rebuscó en la maceta para encontrar la llave. Ni debajo del tapete halló el dichoso objeto, así que puso un dedo sobre la cerradura y ésta se abrió con un rechinido ligero.

Cuidó como un ladrón que antes de entrar nadie lo viese y una vez dentro pensó lo irónico de descalzarse, pero aún así lo hizo.

En cuanto atravesó el recibidor caminó lentamente. La casa estaba completamente limpia, hasta había algunas flores en los jarrones que todavía había sobre la chimenea, sólo que estaba desamueblada. Las cortinas corridas permitían que los últimos vestigios de la tarde iluminasen un poco la sala, pero de ahí en fuera lucía desolada.

El movimiento de su molesto compañero alado le hizo cerrar las cortinas para poder dejarla en libertad. Si algún vecino veía a su hada volando en la casa seguramente llamaría o a la policía o a su psicólogo.

El hada pareció agradecerle que la dejara en libertad, sobrevoló lentamente primero, pero después empezó a volar descontrolada.

-"Oye"-intentó moderar lo mas que pudo su voz. -"Ven"-la vio volar a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras por lo que la persiguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Subió de dos en dos. Un destello dorado le indico que estaba en el ala derecha de la casa, para su fortuna sólo había tres puertas donde buscarla.

La primera resultó ser el baño, una vez que la bañera fue revisada siguió al cuarto de a lado. Un cuarto completamente vacío y ningún destello dejaron la última habitación como la guarida de su hada revoltosa. Caminó lentamente; se asomó y cerró la puerta para que en caso de estar no escapase nuevamente.

Encendió una lámpara en una cómoda para iluminar un poco. Su maliciosa hada se hallaba saltando sobre un cojin dentro de un armario.

-"Deja de hacer eso"-en cuanto lo vio voló para alejarse zumbando cosas. -"... no te entiendo así que será mejor que dejes de volar como desquiciada y nos vayamos"-el hada negó con su pequeña cabeza y continuó volando de un lado a otro intentando buscar una salida. Se extrañó que ya no la persiguiera, así era el juego de siempre: volar, perseguir, volar, perseguir. Por lo que volteó la mirada hacia el armario donde antes saltaba.

Debido a sus brinquillos había tirado algunos de los futones que todavía estaban guardados revelando algo que no terminaba de comprender que era.

Xiao Lang perdió el aliento al verlo, lo reconocería donde fuera, él mismo lo había hecho hacía ya varios años.

El ser dorado se acercó y con menos cautela de la que pensó usar lo tocó, como si estuviera esperando que se levantara de su posición inmóvil se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente, pero en cuanto vio que no la atacaba y que en realidad era muy suave se acercó nuevamente y toco una de las extremidades. Al comprobar su suavidad recargo todo su diminuto cuerpo en el oso de felpa.

En cuanto el chico de mirada chocolate pudo reaccionar tomó el oso de felpa de una de sus patas tirando a su hada en el proceso. Lo acercó a la lámpara y lo confirmó: ese era el oso que él le dio el ultimo día que la vio. El día que había prometido regresar.

_-"¡Ella confió en ti... en esa estúpida promesa que le hiciste...!"-_

Su mente volvió a entonar las palabras de su compañero de habitación, mismas que parecía haber aprendido de memoria.

Sin pensarlo más tomó el peluche y salió de la habitación sabiendo que su hada ya había tomado su lugar en el hombro derecho. Una vez en la planta baja rebuscó en la que fungió como Cocina alguna bolsa donde poder meterlo, encontró una bolsa de papel que le quedaba un poco grande pero ahí lo metió y justo antes de dejar de ser un intruso en esa casa metió a su hada también.

-"Ni se te ocurra salir"-le sentenció, pero al parecer al ser alado no le importó, se acurrucó entre las patas de felpa del oso y volvió a arrullarse.

Xiao Lang abandonó la casa cuando los faroles de la calle ya empezaban a encenderse como para darle la bienvenida a la próxima noche.

-"Al aeropuerto"-le dijo al taxi una vez estuvo dentro, perdiendo la mirada entre todas las luces de la calle y el tránsito.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Equitación había pasado más rápido de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado. Sentir el aire filtrarse por el cabello mientras se galopa puede llegar a ser muy relajante al final del día.

Después de saltar algunos obstáculos y descansar a los caballos caminando alrededor del patio el silbido del profesor le puso fin a su entretenida clase.

Ya estando en la ultima hora del día Kenishi llegó mas que relajado a Meditación, y aunque sinceramente no lo necesitara se relajo aún mas inhalando y exhalando al ritmo acompasado de las olas del mar (fondo musical de esa clase)

El tic toc del reloj en la pared blanca del _dojo_ anunciaba que en menos de veinticinco minutos la clase terminaría, además de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el profesor Yun no se había quedado dormido a la mitad, al contrario, seguía susurrándoles como respirar y centrar sus auras. Todo parecía sumergirse lentamente en una atmósfera completamente tranquila.

Kenishi incluso sintió que se quedaría dormido y así lo hizo.

Su mente empezó a viajar en el tiempo, no supo si al pasado o al futuro. Pero como de costumbre él parecía ser un fantasma que sólo era espectador.

Mucha gente reunida en un patio, supuso que era otoño debido a las múltiples hojas caídas de los árboles en colores naranjas y amarillos, como era habitual en esa clase de sueños Kenishi caminó entre la gente para poder ver lo mas que podía.

Justo en el centro del lugar se había formado un círculo alrededor de un escudo hecho con tiza. Cuatro jóvenes miraban el dibujo con detenimiento mientras los demás sólo susurraban cosas que para desgracia de Kenishi no podía comprender.

Lo que pareció ser una tarde de otoño dio paso con gran velocidad a una noche, y estando en el mismo patio se encontró solo. Con curiosidad se agachó para tocar el dibujo pero para su sorpresa una fuerte energía se lo impidió mandándolo lejos con un aterrizaje nada cómodo.

Después de dolerse un poco se levantó y siguió observando el dibujo. Era un círculo dividido en dos, en la parte baja se podía ver como tres triángulos (o lo que parecían ser) componían la mitad del círculo, como rebanadas de pastel, y en otra mitad encerraba en tres círculos pequeños algunos caracteres nuevamente ilegibles para el nipón.

Asombrado por el brillo que despedía supuso que era un hechizo muy potente, se alejó unos cuantos pasos del lugar para intentar reconocerlo pero no lo logró. Escuchó voces acercándose, unos instantes después aparecieron dos personas, una adulta, o mejor dicho ya bastante mayor casi un anciano y otro un joven como de su edad.

Dijeron algunas cosas y el hombre mayor tomó una pequeña daga, sin miramientos cortó la palma del chico dejando que dentro del círculo cayeran algunas gotas. Después estiró ambas manos desprendiendo una especie de luz blanca.

Kenishi vio con admiración como el dibujo que él intento tocar empezó a desaparecer lentamente a manos del anciano. Cuando el último trazo se esfumó entre la luz el mayor le dijo algunas palabras al chico; estuvieron en silencio y después le aventó un pañuelo para la herida de la mano. El hombre desapareció inmediatamente dejando al chico solo, viendo el cielo.

En medio de la calma pronosticada y nocturna se empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor. Kenishi y el chico se sorprendieron casi al mismo tiempo levantando las miradas y tratando de escuchar el lugar de donde provenían.

Un grupo de chicos llegó corriendo, el chico se dio la vuelta y emprendió la carrera con ellos.

Kenishi también quiso correr pero poco a poco sintió como el sueño se alejaba de él al mismo tiempo que la realidad volvía. Abrió los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que toda la clase lo miraba interrogante.

-"Tuvo un viaje astral chicos déjenlo respirar"-habló el Profesor alejando a algunos alumnos. -"¿Estas bien Katsura?"-el ojiverde asintió. -"Bueno jóvenes esto es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos trabajando con las olas del mar... veo que tienen buenos resultados"-los que seguían sentados se pusieron de pie y empezaron a dirigirse a las duchas.

-"Vamonos Kenny"-los gemelos le tendieron cada uno una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. -"... cada que pienso que eres muy raro haces cosas que sobrepasan y te vuelves aun mas raro..."-el ojiverde soltó una risita ligera y se levantó sin mucha dificultad.

Los chicos se daban un regaderazo mientras que Kenishi, con la vergüenza habitual rebuscaba un objeto que nunca aparecía en su casillero hasta que todos se metían a las regaderas, una vez que esto pasaba se escurría por el lugar y desaparecía para bañarse en su cuarto.

En cuanto entró a su habitación encontró a su hada jugando de lo lindo con una madeja de hilo que no quiso preguntarse de dónde había sacado. El pequeño ser alado se giró a verlo y dejo su entretenido juego de enrollarla y desenrollarla para otro momento.

Juntos vieron el techo, el ser alado intentó encontrarle lo interesante a su color blanco, pero se dio por vencida y sobrevoló para encontrar su bola de hilo nuevamente.

Kenishi estaba enfrascado en un intento de relacionar todo lo que estaba pasando en esos días. Además de su ya habitual carga sentimental ahora tenia que lidiar con un misterio que poco a poco lo incitaba a que lo descubriera.

Ahora sabía que el diario que había logrado abrir era de la misma chica que veía llorar en sus sueños. Pero aun así no terminaba de entender qué relación tenían con él.

Se levantó estrepitosamente y se sentó frente al escritorio. Después de quedársele viendo fijamente a la libreta rosa de los corazones la volvió a abrir.

Lentamente reanudó su lectura, esa que juraba jamás haber aprendido pero que era capaz de leer.

_"Hoy Conocí a alguien querido diario._

_Jamás he entendido el motivo de estas palabras en un libro que no puede responderme, pero a pesar de que me siento tonta al hacerlo me tranquiliza de una manera inexplicable"-_esa era la parte que Kenishi había logrado entender hacía unas horas. _-"... te decía que hoy conocí a alguien, es extraño, no suelo hablar con nadie, pero me gustaría repetirlo. Es muy guapo, de esos chicos por lo cuales todas suspiran cuando les sonríe"-_el ojiverde detuvo su lectura cuando se dio cuenta que las hojas que seguían estaban en blanco. Extrañado cambió de páginas pero no había nada escrito. En parte decepcionado por el hecho lo volvió a cerrar y se recargó sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada al techo esperando aclarar todas las preguntas que corrían por su mente.

Un estruendo seguido de otro.

Los gemelos Zedong habían invadido la habitación del chico ocasionando con esto que se cayera de la silla.

-"¿Qué haces en el piso Kenny?"-el ojiverde se sobó la cabeza resintiendo el próximo chichón que tendría. -"Date prisa iremos por babosas de la risa... las pondremos en el desayuno de los de básico mañana"-

Y antes de que pudiera objetar cualquier cosa ya era jalado hacia la puerta siendo seguido por su inseparable hada.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Era de noche cuando el avión tocó suelo.

Ignorando el cansancio se negó a dormir durante el viaje, simplemente miró por la ventana.

Cuando la azafata indicó que podían desalojar el avión tomó la bolsa donde descansaba su hada y emprendió el camino.

Según el investigador un taxi lo llevaría a la casa que buscaba sin cobrarle una excesiva suma, a pesar de esto decidió rentar un auto, necesitaba sentir el aire sobre su cabello, manejar a toda velocidad, probablemente... sentirse vivo.

Después de algunos trámites y un depósito le entregaron un auto bastante parecido al suyo, descapotable y negro. Esas eran sus únicas condiciones. Un poco mas de la cantidad habitual bastó para que no le pidieran identificación que respaldara el obviamente falso nombre.

Ya con las llaves en mano se sentó frente al volante, tuvo la misma sensación de desconocimiento que se tiene en un auto no propio pero aun así, encendió el motor y se perdió por la calles del territorio nipón.

Las calles de Hokkaido eran un poco menos transitadas que las de Tokio, pero encontrar una casa en una parte de Japón que no conocía del todo bien resultó difícil.

Con el ceño fruncido encendió las direccionales y aparcó en una gasolinera. Mientras esperaba que se llenara el tanque miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, con naturalidad se acercó a la bolsa y dejo que su hada saliera pero que no volara.

-"No vayas a hacer alborotos"-la mirada dorada de la pequeña hada fue de enojo, pero aun así asintió y se sentó. -"Voy a pagar... no te muevas..."-giró la cabeza indignada, como sino lo estuviera escuchando por lo que el castaño puso el despachador de gasolina en su lugar y se dirigió al establecimiento contiguo para pagar.

Regresó unos minutos después y le aventó algo al asiento de atrás.

-"Vuelve a la bolsa"-el hada refunfuñó pero cargó con el panecillo que el castaño le había arrojado. Con demasiado trabajo logró abrirlo y se maravilló por lo dulce de su sabor.

Antes de saberlo el panecillo había desaparecido por completo y ella había caído en un sueño profundo con la barriga un poco inflama de todo lo que había comido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el auto ya no se movía. Temerosa de que la hubiera abandonado en algún lugar se asomó por la bolsa pero se tranquilizó al verlo sentado enfrente.

Zumbó algunas cosas pero el castaño ni siquiera volteó a verla, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo hacia un lado. Como le había dicho que no debía volar no lo hizo, así que se bajó del asiento y caminó (o mas bien escaló) hasta llegar cerca, en cuanto la camisa del chico estuvo a su alcance la jaló para llamar su atención.

Como eso tampoco dio resultado decidió ver que era tan importante. Debido a su escasa altura (en realidad no media ni la mitad de una mano), no pudo darse cuenta que el castaño observaba una casa:

Modesta, de dos plantas, sin jardín enfrente ni cerca. Los escalones que eran alumbrados por una lámpara arriba de la puerta estaban separados de la acera por escasos cinco o seis pasos.

Tampoco pudo ver que dentro se divisaba una sombra que se movía de un lado a otro y que de vez en vez encendía alguna que otra luz en la casa.

_La había encontrado_, pensó el castaño.

Después de dar varias vueltas, y perderse un par de veces pudo dar con la casa que había buscado. Con una extraña esperanza de encontrar a más de una persona se quedó espiando afuera,

Un movimiento en la casa lo puso en alerta nuevamente, dejando de lado sus pensamientos, otra sombra apareció, mas baja y delgada.

_Es ella_, se dijo a sí mismo.

_Debía ser ella._

Su pequeña hada lo seguía mirando atentamente, esperando que soltara de un segundo a otro algún manotazo por verla volando cerca de su oreja; se aventuró mas y le jaló un mechón de cabello justo en la nuca, espero un grito pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso la tomó para meterla a su camisa antes de volver a poner en movimiento el vehículo.

A no más de cinco kilómetros llegaron a un lugar de aspecto acogedor. Una especie de posada justo a las afueras del barrio, con cinco pisos y un balcón pequeño en cada uno.

Antes de descender del auto miró al hada y le dijo que no se moviera.

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta una campanilla indicó su entrada.

Un par de miradas lo recorrieron de arriba abajo al verlo entrar tan ligero de ropa en pleno invierno.

-"Buenas noches"-le dijo la calida voz de una señora detrás del mostrador.

-"Quisiera un cuarto"-la mujer pareció ignorar su falta de cortesía y se giró para buscar una llave.

-"Sólo tenemos libre un cuarto del tercer piso, tiene algunos problemas con las luces..."-

-"Ese está bien"-le interrumpió

-"Bueno hágame el favor de llenar esto"-le pasó un formulario y un bolígrafo.

El castaño procuro poner el mismo nombre falso que había puesto al rentar el auto y se lo entregó.

-"¿Quiere que alguien suba su equipaje?"-continuó la mujer.

-"No"-y tomó la llave para dirigirse a las escaleras.

El tercer piso no tardó en aparecer. Mientras caminaba sintió las miradas de algunos de los otros huéspedes que parecían estar tomando té en una mesita justo a la derecha de las escaleras. El castaño dirigió la mirada hacia el número de las habitaciones, ignorando los gestos amables, hasta que dio con la que coincidía con la llave en su mano.

Era un cuarto pequeño, sin mas que una cama y una puerta que esperaba que fuese el baño. No era quisquilloso pero esa habitación parecía uno de los armarios de su casa. Inclusive su habitación en la escuela era mínimo unas tres veces ese lugar.

Dejó la bolsa en el piso y caminó hasta la ventana. Sin miramientos la abrió completamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Poco a poco la fría brisa entró para volver mas helado el ya de por sí frío cuarto.

La hadita luchó contra el peso del ambarino para no morir asfixiada, en cuanto sintió algo moverse debajo suyo Xiao Lang se dio cuenta que nuevamente había olvidado a su zumbante proyecto de Artes Naturales. Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba dejando respirar al insecto dorado.

La luz que desprendía el mítico ser bastó para iluminar un poco la habitación. De techo y piso blanco con un armario pequeño al fondo y una cómoda a lado de la cama sosteniendo una lámpara que parecía luchar con los años y un teléfono que aún era de disco.

Así como la noche avanzaba la temperatura parecía disminuir, la suave brisa que se colaba a través de la cortina ahora era un viento que simulaba los quejidos de un moribundo. Inclusive el hada empezó a tiritar, haciendo vanos intentos por cerrar la ventana.

Ahogando un quejido Xiao Lang se levantó de la cama para cerrar la dichosa ventana.

Se volvió a recostar mirando perdidamente el techo hasta que sintió algo acercarse.

Un extraño poder que a pesar de serlo le era familiar.

Se levantó nuevamente y tomó al hada que volaba lentamente inspeccionando la habitación. De un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda protegió el cuarto y escondió su aura por completo.

Encerró al hada en una burbuja y guardó silencio. Los golpes y patadas por la libertad no tardaron en mostrarse, inclusive intentos de morder la burbuja, pero aun así nada surtió efecto, era indestructible.

Segundos después algo pareció chocar contra su escudo protector. Reconoció la magia casi de inmediato. Su Madre lo estaba buscando.

A través de la delgada cortina pudo vislumbrar un extraño pájaro de larga cola y extraño color dorado con verde. Los buscadores de la Familia eran hechizos diseñados para rastrear el tatuaje que llevaba en el hombro, es decir, solo buscaban a los Li.

Giró la mano lentamente hacia la derecha moviendo al mismo tiempo al pájaro.

De su cuerpo desprendió algunas luces que salieron como estrellas fugaces, segundos después el animal pareció aturdido pero empezó a volar con velocidad intentando alcanzar los destellos de luz.

Ese hechizo lo haría seguir falsas pistas hasta que pudiera cumplir su cometido.

Sabiendo que no lo encontrarían aunque su Madre sacara la parvada de buscadores liberó al hada y se volvió a tirar en la cama. Pero a pesar de eso no quito el escudo de la habitación y tampoco liberó su aura.

La noche y la sonrisa de la luna desaparecieron para dar paso a una mañana bastante más fría que el día anterior. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana Xiao Lang ya estaba despierto y meditando, mirando a la nada en la mitad de la habitación.

Con posición de loto relajó la respiración y buscó. De la manera ancestral y más básica, la primera forma de búsqueda que le enseñaron, la magia de sus antepasados, la magia de Clow.

Desde Hong Kong eso era difícil, el lugar estaba lleno de auras y de toda clase de presencias, necesitaba de mucha energía vital, pero desde Japón todo era más fácil.

Gradualmente su respiración disminuyó a un nivel mínimo, los latidos de su corazón eran prolongados y lentos. La negrura de su mente empezó a mostrar imágenes, como si hubiese salido de su cuerpo y recorriera todo Japón a velocidades desconocidas.

Lentas y pausadas palabras salieron de sus labios en el conjuro que aprendió siendo un niño:

_"Gyoku tei yuu choku shin ken shi hou kin moku sui ka do rai fuu rai den shin choku kei ma heki reki den kou ten kyuu kyuu nyo ritsu ryou!"._

Avanzó rincón tras rincón, poco le faltó para levantar las piedras, pero absolutamente nada. Ni Cards, ni guardianes ni Card Master. ¡Nada!

Salió de su trance lentamente hasta que la negrura en su mente volvió a aparecer pudo abrir los ojos. Cansado se dejó caer hacia atrás resintiendo que no hubiese alfombra y que no trajera camisa.

Una hora mas tarde ya sentía el viento recorriendo su rostro y cuello, pisó el acelerador del auto para intensificar la sensación hasta que llegó a una calle de la casa que había encontrado el día anterior. Estacionó y tomó al hada (contra su verdadera voluntad) poniéndola en la ya conocida bolsa de la camisa empezó a caminar.

La casa que buscaba se mostró al final de la calle, mientras caminaba la miraba fijamente, tratando de atravesar las paredes y confirmar lo que necesitaba.

Cuando estuvo justo enfrente tuvo la suerte de que un vecino sacara a pasear a su perro. El cuadrúpedo animal se paró en dos patas sobre el ambarino saltando ligeramente para alcanzar el refugio de su hada.

Xiao Lang dio dos pasos hacia atrás y antes de que lo mandara lejos con sólo sacudir la mano decidió investigar.

-"Disculpelo no suele ser así"-le susurro el dueño mientras llamaba al perro. -"¿es nuevo por aquí?"-

-"Estoy buscando a alguien"-hizo el mayor esfuerzo para su voz no saliera áspera y descortés. -"¿Conoce a los Kinomoto?"-

-"¿Kinomoto? ¡Claro! Vive enfrente"-señaló la casa delante de ellos, del otro lado de la acera. -"Es muy reservado y casi no está en casa, según sé es medico..."-el castaño asintió.

-"¿Y su hermana?"-

-"¿Hermana?"-reflexionó siguiendo con la mirada el caminar de su mascota. -"... he visto a una chica mas joven, como de tu edad, pero no sé si es su hermana..."-su perro emprendió la carrera por lo que tuvo que disculparse y salir corriendo tras él.

Ese era el momento de averiguarlo ¿no? Darle fin a esa extraño escozor en el estomago y poder regresar.

Su determinación pareció no ser la suficiente, se quedó pasmado viendo la casa de enfrente, como si ésta fuera un gigante a punto de aplastarlo.

Alguna fuerza salió de su interior obligándolo a atravesar la calle yendo contra toda lógica posible.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... ya estaba a un paso de tocar el timbre.

Tocó y esperó.

Volvió a tocar pero nadie respondió. Después de media docena de timbrazos llegó a la conclusión de que no le abrirían. Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su auto.

Obedeciendo la presión de su estomago buscó un lugar para comer mientras hacia algunas llamadas.

Cualquiera pensaría que alguien que mete un trozo de pan a la bolsa de su camisa va a llevarse algo de lo que sobró del almuerzo para comer después, pero era en realidad el almuerzo para el dorado ser alado que se escondía ahí.

Pagó la cuenta y salió del lugar cuando un curioso no dejaba de mirar fijamente como se movía la parte de arriba de su camisa.

Según le informaron tendría que esperar todo el día antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto regresara a su hogar. Y suponía que sería lo mismo con ella...

Después de varias horas de ociosidad se recriminó no haber traído un libro. Decidió regresar a la posada y mirar el techo o algo parecido...

No sabía como es que las personas normales podían tener tanto tiempo libre. Desquiciado miró el reloj para darse cuenta que faltaban quince para el medio día. ¡Eso era imposible!

Aparcó y sin responder saludos subió a su habitación.

No podía estar sin hacer nada. Encerró el lugar en una burbuja de silencio, se sacó el hada de la camisa (que para su desgracia aun tenia migajas de pan) y meditó.

Silencio sin interrupciones, era lo único que estaba pidiendo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible teniendo un hada que zumbaba y zumbaba. Volaba y zumbada, aleteaba y zumbaba ¿Qué no podía callarse?

Abrió los ojos harto de no poderse concentrar. Buscó a la causante del ruido y la encontró tratando de liberar al gigantesco (en comparación con ella) oso de felpa de la bolsa donde estaba. Después de muchísimo esfuerzo lo consiguió sacar para restregarse con alegría sobre él, disponiéndose a dormirse encima de su barriga.

Xiao Lang la miró con furia, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó. Completamente feliz se enroscó para descansar, eso de viajar en una bolsa sin poder volar ni moverse la cansaba demasiado.

El castaño dejo de mirarla, era algo que no podía solucionar aunque quisiera. Olvidándose del bicho entrometido se metió al baño y se duchó.

Un poco más relajado se tiró a la cama con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

Sin darse cuenta el vapor que desprendía el baño envolvió al cuarto en una calidez de somnolencia. Poco después ya estaba dormido.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Terminar el turno cuatro horas después de lo supuesto era ya normal en la rutina del Dr. Kinomoto. Firmó el papeleo que tenía pendiente y tomó su gabardina del perchero situado en la oficina de Jefe de Cirujanos.

Colgó el estetoscopio junto a su inmaculada bata y se propuso ir a casa.

Mientras salía una de las enfermeras lo interceptó con el historial de otro paciente que debía ser firmado. Solucionó todo con un bolígrafo y siguió su camino.

-"Pensé que tardarías mas"-

-"No tenías porque esperarme"-

-"Lo sé"-

El camino al estacionamiento fue silencioso. Al llegar al auto se detuvieron, Touya le quito la alarma y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante.

-"Pasaré por Yuki"-comentó mientras se disponía a encender el motor.

-"Me adelantaré para calentar esto"-señaló un paquete que descansaba en sus piernas. -"... tengo demasiada hambre para esperar tanto"-sonrió.

-"No tienes..."-

-"Ya lo sé Touya. Sólo somos amigos y vivimos en la misma casa porque no puedo pagar un alquiler yo sola, no tienes que repetirlo"-había un tono triste en sus ultimas palabras.

-"Suu"-los ojos de la chica resplandecieron ante la mención de su nombre.

-"El semáforo ya está en verde"-le indicó y no volvió a decir nada.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Al final el encontrar el oso de felpa pareció favorecer al castaño más de lo que llegó a pensar. Tal parecía que tenía un poder somnífero sobre su alocada hada, en cuanto lo tocaba o acariciaba se acurrucaba sobre él y caía profundamente dormida.

Esto logró darle al menos unas horas sin zumbidos ni aleteos durante la tarde.

Posicionado en su auto como un espía, esperaba que las luces de la casa de enfrente se encendieran como muestra de la llegada de sus habitantes. Sirviéndole esto para comprobar si todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

Ya entrada la noche vio acercarse a una chica. Caminaba lentamente por la acera contraria a la que él estaba estacionado, sostenía un paquete blanco con las dos manos y movía los labios entonando o tarareando alguna canción.

Xiao Lang agradeció su buena vista, ya que pudo notar una cabellera castaña contonearse al ritmo del viento.

Trató de encontrar su aura, pero no desprendía absolutamente nada.

_Tiene que ser ella... _le dijo algo dentro de sí. Convenciéndolo.

Mirando lo mas fijamente que pudo se percató como se desviaba de su camino recto justo frente a él. Después de detenerse a buscar algo abrió la puerta dándole luz a toda la casa.

Algo se aprisionó de Xiao Lang. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió por completo, dejándolo paralizado. Como si martillo y clavos imaginarios lo aprensaran al asiento.

Mientras tanto podía verse dentro de la casa como una sombra se movía de un lado a otro. Las cortinas claras permitían que la luz lo dejase imaginar sus actividades. Tal vez recogía la casa o preparaba la cena...

Ignorando todo lo que le sucedía, así como esos pensamientos extraños, tomó con toda la delicadeza que pudo el oso de felpa y lo metió a la guantera con todo y hada. Esperaba que no se asfixiara ahí dentro pero no se la podía llevar.

Después de esperar algunos segundos mas se dispuso a terminar con todo ese melodrama barato. Se pararía frente a ella le diría que corría peligro que lo mejor era que buscase una solución para evitar que la mataran y se iría.

Si. Eso haría.

Aunque también podría saludarle y tomarse un café con ella.

No. La primera opción era la más conveniente.

Alzó la capota del auto y tomó las llaves. Era raro, se sentía lento y torpe.

Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y empezó a caminar. Justo como en la mañana la cuenta regresiva de pasos empezó. Tres, dos... ya estaba ahí.

El sonido del timbre y un ligero grito de _Voy en un segundo _parecieron ocasionarle una extraña erupción en la piel. ¿O era un escalofrió?

La puerta se abrió develándola.

-"Otra vez dejaste las llaves Touya..."-la chica abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver a un joven que no era el dueño del nombre parado frente a ella. -"Oh. Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo?"-

Esa cabellera no era castaña. Era rubia. Los ojos no eran verdes sino azules oscuro. Ella no podía ser...

-"¿Sakura?"-se escapó de sus labios.

Hubo un momento de duda después todo pasó en cámara lenta.

-"¡Tú!"-un grito casi infernal. -"¡Maldito _Gaki_!"-lentamente se giró. Su instinto le hizo esquivar al hombre que con la cara distorsionada por la furia se le abalanzó encima.

-"¡Espera Touya!"-la voz de un hombre de gafas que vanamente intento contener por lo hombros al otro hombre.

-"¡Bastardo!"-volvió a gritar ante el semblante completamente serio del menor. -"¡Reconocería tu cara donde fuera!"-y nuevamente intento golpear al chico que lo evitaba moviéndose rápidamente de lugar.

-"¡Touya!"-ahora el grito fue de la chica que salió de la casa descalza, completamente sorprendida. Nunca lo había visto actuar así. -"¡Yuki detenlo!"-el aludido trató de intervenir nuevamente pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-"¡Voy a hacer lo que Sakura no pudo!"-Xiao Lang lo vio acercarse a toda velocidad. A punto de ser arrinconado contra la ventana de la casa se deslizó hacia la izquierda. El mayor pareció leer su movimiento y de un puñetazo hundió la mejilla del castaño.

Las otras dos personas ahogaron un grito al ver al joven en el piso con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por el labio.

Xiao Lang se puso de pie, desvió la cara y escupió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Miró fijamente al hombre parado frente a él, como su respiración se agitaba en un segundo intento de golpearlo.

Touya emprendió el ataque, ese pedazo de mierda pagaría todas y cada una de las lagrimas que le hizo derramar a su hermana con sangre, y él se encargaría de eso. Se aproximó saboreando su éxito... Antes de poder darle el anhelado segundo golpe fue detenido en seco, para su desgracia, y sin poder volver a hundir la mejilla del menor.

-"Nunca se repetirá"-le dijo Xiao Lang cansinamente. Apretó el puño que había detenido a lado de su cara antes de soltarlo y alejarse un paso.

Touya sintió todos los dedos de su mano entumecerse ante el apretón que le dio. Como si le hubiese quitado la fuerza.

-"¡¿Qué rayos quieres aquí?!"-grito después de darse cuenta que ya no podría atacarlo. Su mano ya no respondía.

Xiao Lang desvió la vista de su atacante y sintiendo como se volvía a llenar su boca con el sabor a sangre tuvo que volver a escupir. No le respondió.

Al ver la escena mas tranquila la chica se aventuró a acercarse a su compañero revisando la mano que sostenía con la otra.

-"Se está hinchando"-sentencio -"... necesitas hielo..."-el mayor la ignoró.

-"¡No me has contestado!"-volvió a gritar dirigiéndose al castaño. -"... espero por tu bien que no la estés buscando"-dijo por lo bajo.

Xiao Lang centró su mirada en el chico de lentes. Cómo era posible que no cambiara ni un ápice. Era el chico por el que estuvo confundido en su infancia. Era el _conejo_, la identidad falsa de Yue.

-"¿Dónde...?"-si él estaba ahí, ella debía estar cerca.

Era su guardián. Y el guardián de las Cards... no podían estar separados. A menos...

_... que algo le pasara al Master._

-"Sakura no está aquí"-contestó Yukito después de mirar largamente a Touya como solicitándole la aprobación para poder hablar de su hermana. Y como si pudiera leer su mente agregó. -"... me separó de la otra identidad..."-

Xiao Lang no entendía. Esa clase de hechizos requerían de mucha magia, no lo haría a menos que lo considerara necesario.

-"Quería que viviera una vida normal"-siguió hablando Yukito contestando a las interrogantes no formuladas por el chico.

-"¿Dónde está?"-le interrumpió. Si había gastado su energía para separar al guardián de la Luna lo respetaba. Pero eso no era lo fundamental. _Su paradero..._

Yukito se quedó meditando que responderle. Touya por su parte apretó los dientes conteniendo el coraje, con ganas de volverlo a golpear para cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. ¿Quién se creía para buscar a su hermana cuando se le diese la gana? Después de tanto maldito tiempo...

-"¡Lárgate!"-se adelantó a contestarle antes que el de gafas. -"¡Lárgate y no vuelvas!"-se alejó de la chica y caminó hacia el menor.

Xiao Lang no se movió ni siquiera se inmutó por la cercanía. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, casi negros, como granos de café.

-"¡Sakura no está y no volverá nunca!"-el castaño entrecerró la mirada. -"¿Entiendes?"- Touya levantó la ceja con desdén. Aprovechándose de su altura mirándolo desde arriba. -"Desapareció para ti. _Murió_..."-Touya reflexionó unos segundos después de sus ultimas palabras, aun así ya las había dicho. -"¡Déjanos en paz!"-

Xiao Lang giró la mirada hacia el hombre de gafas. Intento leer sus ojos tal vez implorando que contradijera esa respuesta, pero solamente recibió esquivas. Yukito giró la mirada cabizbajo buscando en la acera algo más importante que lo que estaba pasando.

El castaño comprendió. Esa acción fue la silenciosa confirmación que necesitó.

O al menos eso intentó dar a entender.

Dio una última mirada a la desconocida chica reiterando que no era a quien buscaba y les dio la espalda empezando a caminar hacia su auto. Sintiendo las miradas clavadas en su espalda, en sus movimientos, en el tamaño de sus pasos, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

No miró atrás, encendió el auto con rapidez y se perdió en la noche.

Una vez que lo vieron desaparecer salieron del trance en el que se encontraban.

-"Entremos"-sugirió la chica aun sin comprender del todo que era lo que había pasado ayudando a Touya aunque no fuese necesario.

-"¿Crees que la siga buscando?"-se atrevió a preguntar el mayor de los Kinomoto una vez dentro de la casa con hielo en la mano.

-"No lo sé"-le contestó el de gafas mirando de vez en vez hacia la puerta y como es que la chica tranquilizaba a un par de vecinos que habían salido a investigar por los gritos. -"... es demasiado extraño que la busque después de tanto tiempo, tal vez era algo importante"-reflexionó.

-"No le diremos ni una sola palabra"-sentenció Touya -"... ya le hizo demasiado daño"-Yukito se acomodó los anteojos y miró a su amigo.

-"Es algo que no debemos decidir nosotros. Lo mejor seria decirle a Sakura la verdad"-

-"¡No!"-

-"Touya"-

-"No Yuki. Ese gaki no volverá a hacer llorar a mi hermana, además... dudo mucho que la encuentre"-

-"Pero ella también está en Hong Kong"-

-"Si la hubiese encontrado allá no habría venido a Hokkaido"-la presencia de la chica dio por terminada la conversación sobre Sakura.

-"¿Quién era ese chico?"-los dos temían esa pregunta.

La chica llevaba viviendo con el moreno ya una tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para comprender que su hermana se había vuelto hombre porque había ido a estudiar magia. Que su mejor amigo era en realidad la apariencia falsa del guardián mágico de su pequeña hermana y que él veía a los muertos y sentía las auras de los demás, así como ese extraño don para saber las cosas antes de que sucedieran.

No, sin duda jamás confiaría tanto en alguien como para contarle esas cosas.

-"Era un viejo amigo de la infancia de Sakura"-dijo Yukito.

La chica sabía (y había visto en las diversas fotos regadas por la casa) de la existencia de una hermana menor de ojos esmeraldas que estudiaba en el extranjero.

-"Ah"-susurró la joven moviendo las manos nerviosa -"... si era un amigo de tu hermana por qué lo golpeaste"-Touya soltó algo parecido a un bufido y Yukito se permitió una risa.

-"Ella estaba enamorada de él"-la chica sonrió ante la respuesta que le dio Yukito recordando a sus amores de la preparatoria.

-"Bueno entonces por qué le dijiste que estaba muerta"-Touya le clavó la mirada a la chica rubia pero eso ya no la amedrentaba para nada.

-"Suu"-el tono que usó el moreno le dijo a la chica que estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos pero aun así no cedió.

-"Digamos que él la lastimó demasiado tiempo y Touya como hermano celoso y sobreprotector se niega a decirle su paradero"-Yukito sonrió por dentro ante los gestos de enfado que ponía su amigo.

-"Ah"-si bien no se conformó con las respuestas dadas por Yuki decidió no indagar mas, al menos no en ese momento. -"... ya es muy tarde, cenemos"-

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Ya estacionado en el patio de la posada en la que estaba se vio en el espejo retrovisor. Ese labio hinchado y roto no era el recibimiento que se esperaba, pero en realidad nada pasó como se lo esperaba.

Recordando al hada que tenía por acompañante abrió la guantera.

Maldiciones.

Y algunos gritos.

Completamente encolerizada el hada salió como propulsión a chorro directamente hacia la mano que la había liberado encajando su diminuta boca en el dedo índice.

Xiao Lang sacudió la mano para quitársela viendo como un puntillo de sangre emanaba de su piel. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Un hada carnívora!

-"¡Estás loca!"-le gritó metiéndose el dedo a la boca para succionar la sangre.

El hada le voló cerca de la cara, moviendo manos y pies señalando repetidas veces hacia la guantera y zumbando y zumbando y zumbando más. Desprendiendo polvo dorado en un acto de luz y sonido.

-"Como digas..."-y sin esperar mas se metió el hada a la bolsa de la camisa y salió del auto.

Antes de cerrar la puerta recordó que el oso le servia de cama a su movediza compañera así que lo jaló.

Ya estando en la habitación la dejó en libertad.

Cruzada de manos y con la cara roja como cereza le enseñó la lengua y se fue a acurrucar a lado del oso de felpa, esto sin dejar de zumbar y zumbar.

Xiao Lang se ganó un dolor de cabeza con demasiada facilidad. Intentando tranquilizarse un poco y no estrangular a ese bicho mutante se metió al baño y hundió la cabeza en el lavabo no sin ganarse un ardor en el labio que apenas dejaba de sangrarle.

El agua fría lo despabiló un poco, reconfortándolo al mismo tiempo que entumecía todos los músculos de su rostro. Cuando los minutos transcurrieron y el aire escaseo sacó la cabeza.

Chorreando agua del cabello empapó la camisa haciendo que se le pegara al cuerpo.

Incomodo se la quitó y la dejo colgando de la percha del baño. Mientras se disponía a volver a meter la cabeza en el lavabo los recuerdos de lo sucedido lo hicieron detenerse ante el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

Sakura estaba muerta.

Lo que acarreaba una cantidad de emociones que no se atrevía nombrar o a aceptar siquiera. Estaba muerta y ya no podría hacer nada, ya no podía seguirla buscando. Jamás encontraría algo que ya no existía.

No terminaba de entender por qué el interés que le surgió convirtiéndose en urgencia, al grado de salir de China sin decirle nada a nadie. Sólo para encontrarla.

Tal vez era esa necesidad de cerrar un ciclo. Terminar con algo, dejar atrás, continuar... poder seguir.

La innombrable demostración de emociones que sufrió esa noche en la soledad de su habitación no se repitió, ni se repetiría. Ahora solo había un extraño halo de resignación y seriedad.

Se sinceró consigo mismo después de algunos minutos.

La había querido con infantil locura. Una emoción desconocida para él en ese entonces y olvidada con el transcurso de los años. Ahora eso no era más que un desperdicio de tiempo en niñerías que jamás debió permitirse.

Su muerte era sorpresiva, inesperada. Como una ráfaga de viento que con violencia mueve todo a su paso. ¿Qué si había cosas que hubiera deseado decirle? Tal vez...

Quitó las manos del lavabo e ignoró su reflejo huyendo de más tiempo de reflexión. Trataría de descansar un poco, mañana regresaría a Hong Kong.

Cuando regresó a la habitación su hada parecía buscar el lugar más cómodo sobre la barriga del oso de felpa, moviéndolo un poco para acomodarse mejor. En cuanto lo vio zumbó algunas cosas pero se quedó dormida con rapidez.

El castaño hizo lo propio con la fría cama, despojándose de la ropa que le quedaba y cubriéndose con las almidonadas mantas que ahí había.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Todos siempre hacían escándalo de cualquier, aunque fuese insignificante, cosa que tuviera relación con el _adorado_ Superior Li,

La noticia de su llegada al país esa mañana y su reintegro a clases hasta el siguiente día no fue el mejor postre que pudo recibir Kenishi durante el desayuno. ¿Qué acaso no había cosas mas interesantes de las cuales hablar?... al parecer no.

-"Dicen que resolvió importantes asuntos relacionados con su Clan en el extranjero, creo que fue a la India"-escuchó el parloteo mientras salían del Gran Salón.

-"Los lideres de clanes como el suyo siempre tienen cosas importantes que hacer..."-la idolatría de la que era protagonista el joven de cabellera chocolate casi asqueo a Kenishi.

Una vez fuera del salón resopló harto sin esconder su obvia irritación por la llegada de su vecino de habitación.

-"¿Estas bien Kenny?"-tres pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente mientras insultaba en su lengua natal. Sin detener sus insultos les contestó que sí y siguió caminando.

Para su sorpresa Eriol lo esperaba justo enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio, con su pequeña hada sentada pulcramente en su hombro. El ojiazul pareció interrumpir su charla con el mítico ser para saludar a su amigo.

Kenishi lo invitó a entrar esperando que le confesara el motivo de su repentina visita.

-"¿Sucede algo...?"-se aventuró a preguntar al darse cuenta que Eriol sólo sonreía sin indicios de nada.

-"Es lo mismo que yo quiero preguntarte desde hace tres días..."-

_¿Tres días? _Pensó Kenishi. Hacía tres días que él había discutido con el castaño diciéndole... que estaba muerta...

Se quedó helado y desvió la mirada con rapidez.

-"¿Qué pasó entre Xiao Lang y tú?"-por un momento le asustó la capacidad de indagación que tenía su amigo de la infancia.

Le regresó la mirada y suspiró.

-"Nadie puede engañarte verdad"-no esperó la afirmación innecesaria -"...discutimos, quería saber dónde estaba Sakura. ¡Jamás le diría!"-complementó sintiendo la rabia otra vez -"... es absurdo que quiera las Cards..."-Eriol lo miró dudando.

-"¿Las Cards?"-

-"Me dijo que necesitaba encontrarme para recuperarlas"-Kenishi vio la duda en la mirada de Eriol por algunos segundos.

-"Es absurdo..."-contestó.

-"Lo sé..."-los ojos azules del ingles se escondieron detrás de una sonrisa que trató de tranquilizarlo. -"... ¿sabes que quiso decirme con eso?"-

-"No"- _pero lo averiguaré _añadió para sí.

-"Te creo. Yo estoy muy sorprendido por su palabras... pero sabes... ayuda decepcionarse de las personas. Cuando ya tocaste el fondo sólo nos queda ir hacia arriba ¿no? Ya comprendí que el amor no es eterno, caduca, como todo, llega a su fin y si es un amor que sólo siente una persona el tiempo se reduce a la mitad"-Eriol percibió la tristeza y resignación en su tono de voz. -"... se va a casar y yo regresaré a Japón en cuanto termine la Escuela, nuestras vidas volverán a tomar rumbos distintos, yo deseo ser feliz... y también se lo deseo a él..."-el abrazo de Eriol impidió que sus palabras continuaran.

-"Se fuerte"-le susurró. -"... nada de esto debió pasar..."-reflexionó. -"... ahora solo nos queda afrontar lo que siga con fortaleza. Estoy contigo"-esas palabras le bastaron para sonreír un poco.

Sonreír, sonreírle a la vida.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Decir _Hogar, dulce hogar _no sería viable jamás para él. Su hogar, en primera ni era dulce y dudaría en considerarlo verdaderamente un hogar.

En cuanto cruzaba las altas y blancas puertas se sentía asfixiado.

Dos minutos después de que dio el primer paso en las escaleras su Madre ya estaba enterada de su llegada. Como al parecer se encontraba reunida con algunas visitas le mandó una nota con tres simples palabras: _Una y media._

La hora exacta en que lo estaría esperando en el Salón de su uso personal, al final de sus habitaciones.

En realidad no se hallaba ahí por gusto, sus planes habían sido regresar directamente a la Escuela, pero en cuanto descendió del avión seis hombres lo esperaban, con facha de matones a sueldo y obviamente enviados por su Madre.

-"Lo escoltaremos a su casa"-le dijo uno al acercarse y señalarle el camino hasta la limusina.

Y ahí se hallaba.

_En su casa._

Ignoró las reverencias mientras se encaminaba al ala de la casa en la que se encontraban sus habitaciones. Una vez dentro el aire pareció regresar a sus pulmones. Pudo dejar en libertad a su hada y tirarse sobre un sillón agotado.

Faltaban mas de tres horas para la reunión con la Matriarca por lo que ya habría tiempo para el baño y todo lo demás.

Dos golpes le indicaron la llegada del té que había solicitado.

Su mayordomo personal entró cargando la bandeja de plata con el servicio.

Xiao Lang estuvo apunto de hacerlo salir rápidamente hasta que notó de quien se trataba.

-"Justo como le gusta joven Xiao Lang"-le dijo amable después de servirle la taza de té negro.

-"Gracias Wei"-al único al que le dirigía la palabra, la única persona en toda la casa que recibía un agradecimiento por parte del próximo líder.

Su entrenador cuando niño y fiel mayordomo.

-"Nos tuvo preocupados joven"-tambien la única persona que no temía decirle lo que pensaba y de vez en vez reprenderlo. -"... ni siquiera los _buscadores _dieron con usted"-Xiao Lang no podía enojarse ni pedirle que no se entrometiera. Wei había sido una figura paterna para él.

-"Lo sé"-fue su única respuesta pidiéndole sin palabras que no preguntara nada.

-"¿Algo para ella?"-señaló el mayordomo viendo fijamente al hada mientras se disponía a sacarle todas las plumas de relleno a una de las almohadas.

-"Una jaula"-el mayor sonrió y se acercó a agarrarla. -"cuidado Wei, muerde"-recordó la cicatriz en su dedo que lo corroboraba.

Sin hacerle caso a la temida advertencia del castaño Wei le extendió las manos. El hada se quedó mirándolo confundida. Levantándose y levantando con ella varias plumas sobrevoló cerca de Wei, se sintió feliz y se sentó sobre las manos calidas tarareando una canción.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos, todos hacían parecer que el bicho ese era "lindísimo", pero era carnívora, gritona y repugnante.

-"Te la regalo"-le dijo al mayordomo cuando éste le acariciaba las alas sacándole unos cuantos zumbidos de felicidad.

Después de unos minutos Wei se retiró diciéndole que le prepararía el baño.

Xiao Lang se lo agradeció y sorbió el té con calma, perturbándose un poco por lo que su Madre quisiera discutir. No es que le atemorizaran sus palabras, hacía ya años que eso no sucedía. Pero su Madre... bueno era su Madre, la respetaba, y eso fue lo único que se permitió pensar.

El tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo que hubiese deseado.

Dos minutos antes de que fuese la hora se encontró tocando la puerta de las habitaciones de su Madre.

Una de sus damas de compañía le abrió y después de una inclinación lo condujo por la que fungía como sala. No se detuvo a escudriñar esa habitación casi desconocida para él, las veces que había entrado se contaban con los dedos de una mano, además, siempre que entraba ahí algo cambiaba en su vida.

La chica frente a él abrió otra puerta y se encontró con otra chica vestida igual quien fue la que terminó de llevarlo ante el despacho de su progenitora.

-"Ya lo está esperando"-le dijo y abrió la puerta inclinándose.

El cuarto era amplio. Tapizado con fina madera en las paredes y en el piso. Algunos tapetes de colores dorados y rojos le daban un ambiente calido al lugar, así como las cortinas blancas que dejaban pasar la luz de la tarde recién iniciada.

Había cuadros con tanta antigüedad como su misma familia, algunos grabados y muchos paisajes. Al fondo había un escritorio con dos sillas de piel enfrente.

La entrada a la terraza era protegida por una puerta corrediza, misma que en ese momento le permitió pasar y sentarse frente a su progenitora quien miraba (sin hacerlo realmente) los jardines debajo.

Como si su presencia la interrumpiera lo miró con desdén. Sorbió de la taza que descansaba en la mesa de cristal e hizo contacto visual nuevamente.

Xiao Lang se inclinó ligeramente en la silla como saludo y la miró largamente a los ojos, esperando.

-"Ojala tu viaje de _liberación_ haya sido reconfortante"-definitivamente su tono no parecía molesto en lo absoluto -"... hubieras tenido la delicadeza de avisarnos"-

-"No lo creí necesario"-

-"Pues debiste creerlo"-Xiao Lang se mantuvo serio. -"... no me gustó para nada que desviaras a los _buscadores_ sabes que tu deber y responsabilidad es para con la Familia, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta del papel que representaras en algunos años"-hizo una pausa. -"... no puedes desaparecer cuando gustes, no puedes hacerlo, implica un gran riesgo, puedes ocasionar una guerra entre clanes si desapareces así"-

-"Eso es muy dramático incluso para usted Madre"-escondió el desdén de su voz. -"... si desaparecí de esa manera fue porque tengo la libertad de hacerlo"-su Madre no movió el rostro ni un ápice ante sus palabras. -"... además, una guerra entre clanes se daría si muriera no si desaparezco de repente"-sonrió -"... agradezco su preocupación pero es innecesaria"-

-"No tengo tiempo para discursos de ese tipo. No me he preocupado por ti desde el momento en que naciste, fuiste criado para ser fuerte"-hizo una pausa para escuchar el trinar de unos pájaros al pasar cerca. -"... este viaje tuyo me hizo reconsiderar tu nivel de responsabilidad. Necesito dejar claras las obligaciones que tendrás en cuanto el peso de todo el Clan caiga sobre ti, para lo cual tengo que prever algunas cosas. El porvenir de siglos y siglos de historia familiar no se pueden conseguir solo, tu compromiso con Fei-Han será oficial este fin de semana"-Xiao Lang casi se sorprende pero no pronunció ni una silaba. -"... la boda será el año próximo, terminaras la Escuela y yo por fin podré descansar..."-sorbió otro poco del té que para su desagrado ya se encontraba frío. -"... ya está todo preparado, tu traje sólo necesita ser ajustado un poco, el modisto te visitara en la Escuela para ultimar detalles y el sábado por la tarde será la ceremonia, los Zhou han aceptado que se adelantara el compromiso..."-

-"Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo Madre. Me fui unos días y adelantó el compromiso casi tres semanas, no me imagino que pasaría si me fuera un mes..."-

-"Espero que tu viaje tampoco haya sido una perdida de tiempo Xiao Lang. Recuerda que no es el momento para arranques adolescentes. Te casaras, tendrás hijos y me comprenderás..."-el castaño parpadeó lentamente...

_Comprenderla... eso era precisamente algo que jamás haría..._

-"... ve a prepararte los Zhou estarán aquí para la cena. Y trata de cubrirte ese labio roto y las cicatrices de los nudillos pareces un peleador callejero"-y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación regresando nuevamente su mirada a los jardines de abajo.

Xiao Lang no tardó en reaccionar y se inclinó antes de salir aunque su Madre ni siquiera lo notase.

Definitivamente cada que visitaba las habitaciones de su Madre algo cambiaba en su vida, y aunque fuera difícil aceptarlo esta ocasión estaba entre las menos peores.

Un ciclo había terminado, había dado cierre a ese momento de su vida que lo ataba al pasado. Una extraña picazón en el pecho le decía que en definitiva no le era indiferente la muerte de _ella_, pero Fei-Han aparecía como una nueva posibilidad. No la amaba, ni siquiera la conocía, pero no se podría negar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Una inusual sonrisa se poso en sus labios sorprendiendo a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes que lo veían pasar. Él nunca, nunca, nunca sonreía.

Regresó a su habitación dándose cuenta de lo consentida que Wei tenia a su diminuta bestia. Una sonrisa inundaba su cara mientras pellizcaba los malvaviscos de colores a su alrededor.

Pero eso tampoco le importó.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama, mirando su conocido techo y respiró tranquilo. Nada nuevo había en él, siempre blanco, sin alteraciones, ni siquiera una mancha, ni polvo... ni nada. Su mirada se empezó a perder el color de la paz y algunas imágenes recorrieron su mente.

Sabía que no era un sueño, pero se sentía como uno.

Y estaba _**ella**_sonriente como siempre, destellando alegría y con un halo de luz detrás de su cabeza. Podría incluso pasar por una santa.

Sus ojos, siempre verdes, no sabía que era lo que pasaba cuando los miraba, Siempre que sus ojos venían a su mente algo lo paralizaba como una inyección letal. En medio de su ensoñación ella le extendió la mano, diciendo su nombre sin pronunciarlo, solo moviendo los labios finos y rosas. No pareció dudarlo ni un solo segundo, la tomó de la mano y sintió su calidez.

Esa calidez transformada en hormigueos por todo el cuerpo.

Todo parecía tan bien, la seguiría sin importar a donde. Viendo su cabello castaño moverse a cada paso.

Algo pasó y se detuvo abruptamente, soltándola. Su imagen desapareció así como llegó y una cara llena de furia lo enfrentó.

Para su sorpresa tenía los mismos ojos verdes. Su mente trató de reconocerlo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al saber que era su compañero de cuarto el que estaba en su sueño.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar.

Wei aparecía sonriente.

-"Joven, los Zhou llegan en media hora... ¿quiere que le prepare algún traje en especial?"-negó con la cabeza.

-"Mi Madre no especifico si era demasiado formal. Bastara una camisa y un saco ¿no?"-

-"Supongo que si"-el mayordomo se aproximó al armario del chico y sacó un par de perchas que le extendió a su lado. -"No tarde demasiado en bajar, los Zhou son muy puntuales"-y salió para dejarlo cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos después el castaño se puso de pie, en un santiamén ya estaba listo. Pantalones pulcramente planchados y negros, camisa entre blanco y perla y un saco negro en conjunto.

Nada del otro mundo en realidad.

Dio por terminado su intento de peinarse y bajó a la sala.

Su Madre estaba hablando por teléfono por lo que se quedó de pie viendo los cuadros que adornaban el lugar como si nunca antes los hubiese visto.

-"Ya entraron a la mansión"-le anunció su progenitora levantándose y mostrando su altura y solemnidad. Cubierta por un vestido blanco que parecía sencillo pero que era una pieza fina y hecha justo para ella.

Xiao Lang la miró de reojo y se sorprendió lo joven que se veía a pesar de su edad. Las arrugas todavía no invadían su blanquecino rostro y cualquiera que lo pensara no creería que esa fina cintura hubiese visto a cinco hijos.

Mientras la seguía analizando uno de los mayordomos anunció a los Zhou.

Tres personas aparecieron serias en el umbral de la Sala. La Matriarca dio una leve inclinación como saludo al igual que su hijo. El Padre, la Madre y la que sería su prometida se doblaron casi a la mitad en respuesta.

-"Buenas noches"-habló Ieran moviendo el brazo para que Xiao Lang la escoltará hasta el comedor.

Una vez ahí el castaño empujó la silla de su Madre y después la de Fei-Han quien le dio una sonrisa ligera como agradecimiento.

La Madre de la chica era casi una copia suya, de baja estatura pero poseedora de la misma pulcritud que su propia Madre, hablando lo necesario, moviéndose lo necesario, siguiendo el canon de comportamiento entre clanes.

El Padre era alto, más que él mismo, de cabellos negros como la menor, de ojos también oscuros y de ceño siempre marcado. Parecía estar molesto, pero esa era en realidad su mueca de siempre. Se mantenía silencioso, era mas que cierto que su clan se dedicaba a la crianza de "esposas perfectas", pero eso nunca fue causa de orgullo, era en cambio causante de su siempre ceño fruncido.

La cena fue silenciosa. Su Madre siguió tocando temas centrales sobre la importancia de que se adelantase el compromiso. Lo bueno que seria la unión de las dos familias.

Pero todos en esa mesa sabían que el matrimonio era ventajoso para los Zhou, no era un clan de su nivel, pero cuando la Matriarca decidía.

Nadie tenía el poder ni la vida para contradecirla.

Intencionalmente su Madre decidió que ellos no tomarían el café en el salón, sino que saldrían a los jardines para que Xiao Lang le mostrara las petunias a Fei-Han.

Una de las damas de la matriarca los siguió de cerca, solo para que no se levantasen comentarios innecesarios.

Ninguno habló.

Xiao Lang levantó los brazos a su cabeza, como cuando niño. Abandonó el saco antes de bajar la escalerilla para el jardín y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla.

-"Gracias"-el castaño recordó que le gustaba su voz. Tranquila y casi melodiosa.

El contacto de sus manos sólo fue el necesario.

En el jardín la noche era desafiada por algunos faroles que estaban justo arriba de las bancas de cemento que servían para el descanso de los visitantes. Y era más que necesario porque los jardines eran descomunales.

El silencio era roto por el cantar de los grillos y la charla que mantenían algunas ranas cerca del lago artificial por el que caminaban. Una noche tranquila de luna radiante.

Fei-Han mantenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no se opacaba por nada, ni por el frío viento de la noche. El castaño miraba al frente sin mirarla siquiera.

Se sentaron en la banca que estaba más próxima a la orilla del lago. La luna en su plenitud se reflejaba distorsionada por lo peces que ahí nadaban.

Ambos miraron al frente sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra. Se casarían era cierto, pero no se amaban, es mas, ni siquiera se conocían...

¿Cómo compartir una vida de esa manera?

-"Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero"-dijo después de un tiempo la chica. Volteando para deleitarlo con una sonrisa.

-"No me hables de usted Fei"-la chica sonrió mas tranquila, respirando. -"... y en realidad no fue el mejor viaje que pude haber tenido"-el castaño después se preguntaría porqué hablaba con ella con tanta familiaridad.

-"Que pena"-y no dijo mas al respecto. Volviendo a sumergirlos en el silencio.

Cuando eso se ponía insoportable para ambos Xiao Lang empezó a jugar con una flama entre sus dedos, esto porque la luz de los faroles parecía fallar.

La chica miró la flama y sonrió. Invocando en su propia mano una llamarada que opacó al castaño.

Xiao Lang reaccionó al verla y sin quererlo sonrió.

-"Me gusta el fuego"-le dijo sonriente la chica mientras ligeras llamas caían como estrellas fugaces sobre el lago de enfrente.

-"A mi me gustan mas los rayos"-comentó después Xiao Lang. La chica soltó una carcajada al ver estrellas hechas de la luminosidad de los rayos hacerle compañía a sus flamas.

-"Somos peligrosos juntos"-

-"Prefiero pensar que hacemos buena pareja"-ni siquiera Xiao Lang supo porque le dijo eso, pero la sonrisa que recibió a cambio lo valió.

Mientras ambos veían las luces que crearon morir en el agua algo se aproximó a ellos. Una ráfaga de polvo dorado y chillidos le hizo saber a Xiao Lang que su bestia mutante estaba cerca.

Se levantó estrepitosamente al verla. Actuando como si fuera a matar a la chica enfrente de él. Pero Fei-Han quedó maravillada, acercándose le extendió las manos para poderla tocar.

-"Es carnívora"-repitió su advertencia, pero la chica solo lo miró incrédula y la tomo entre sus manos.

-"Es hermosa"-y acarició sus alas mientras ella se reía. -"¿Es tuya?"-

Xiao Lang asintió.

-"Es un proyecto para la Escuela"-la chica seguía acariciándola completamente encantada.

-"Me gustaría que hubiera esta clase de proyectos en mi Escuela"-la hadita voló feliz sobre ella esparciéndole algunos polvos dorados encima para demostrarle su agrado.

-"No sé como les gusta a todos, si pudiera la regalaría"-Fei-Han sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Eres huraño"-Xiao Lang jamás pensó que alguien le diría eso de frente y sin titubear. -"... mejor sonríe, te ves mejor que con ese ceño"-y sonrió. Sin más, sin saber que los músculos de su rostro se movían, lo hizo.

Hasta el hada sintió su cambio de humor y se sentó en su hombro.

Un poco después la dama de compañía de su Madre se acercó para anunciarles que ya se retiraban.

El camino de regreso volvió a ser silencioso. Pero los dos sabían que ese primer encuentro entre ambos a punto de ser formalmente una pareja no había estado tan mal.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

-"Fue irresponsable de tu parte"-

Que su Madre, la Matriarca y líder indiscutible de su clan le reprochase se viaje lo había esperado, pero que su tío. El Director de la Institución cuyo escudo portaba con orgullo sobre su pecho lo estuviese regañando a la primera hora de la mañana no era para nada algo que Xiao Lang Li esperase a su regreso.

Se limitó a guardar silencio mientras su mentor movía los brazos en su discurso de reprimenda, de verdad no se veía muy enfadado pero su voz, mas grave que en otros días, así lo hacia parecer.

-"Doblegaste mi autoridad. Y tuve que lidiar con los del Comité, sabes cuanto odian esos hombres que yo este a cargo del ESCO y tu te escapas sin siquiera ponerme al tanto. ¿Qué esperabas que les dijera cuando preguntaron por ti? No lo sé"-y movió las cejas en un gesto que el ambarino desconocía. -"... no te hubiera negado tu repentino y al parecer urgente viaje si me lo hubieses comunicado"-le dijo ya mas tranquilo. -"... nos preocupaste, Ieran mandó buscadores y los desviaste... ¿Dónde estabas?"-

Esa era al parecer la pregunta, cuya respuesta podría salvarlo de más regaños, pero a nadie le diría lo que había descubierto, así fuera su tío, así fuera el mismo Dios quien se lo exigiese.

Al ver que sus labios estaban sellados el Director volvió a suspirar y prosiguió con más reclamos para el menor, quien lo miraba directo a los ojos pero no se molestaba en hablar, ni siquiera para responder.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Al no verlo entrar a Artes Marciales Kenishi pensó que los ruidos de la madrugada habían sido una ilusión suya al igual que la llegada de su compañero de cuarto.

Calentó con más entusiasmo del que hubiera deseado, la simple esperanza de saber que todavía no volvía le recargaba la batería de una extraña y maliciosa manera.

Estirando piernas y brazos con jovialidad un sobre azul marino apareció frente a su persona.

Se sorprendió.

No había hecho absolutamente nada que se mereciese alguna sanción. Aturdido tomó el sobre enterándose que el Director lo esperaba en su oficina de inmediato.

Se excusó de clase sabiendo que las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre él.

Llegó medio aturdido todavía y medio temeroso.

Tocó la puerta y un _pase_ lo llevó dentro.

Para terminar su sorpresa el Director no estaba solo, estaba _él._

Con la cara seria como era su costumbre, el ceño acentuado y el cabello revuelto. Kenishi casi sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio.

El Director le señalo la silla al lado del ambarino y habló ahora dirigiéndose a ambos.

-"Quedaran exentos de las clases de hoy"-dijo-"... te he mandado a llamar Kenishi porque necesito que trabajen juntos"-al parecer la sorpresa sólo fue para él porque el castaño no se inmuto.

-"Xiao Lang necesita estar al corriente en sus clases, así que te encargaras de eso todo el día de hoy. No puedo confiarte esta tarea mas que a ti, eres el primero en tus clases así que supongo que el esfuerzo para ayudar a mi sobrino no será extenuante ¿verdad?"-

Kenishi miró de soslayo al castaño a quien segundo tras segundo se le hinchaba una venita en la frente, como si pareciera estallar en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de, se mantenía imperturbablemente serio y callado.

Al saber que el Director esperaba una respuesta Kenishi afirmó con la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

-"Bueno entonces, el Prefecto Quo tiene la indicación de dejarlos trabajar en el ala sur de la biblioteca, nadie los molestara en todo el día. Pero eso no va tan simple para ambos. Xiao Lang tiene que ponerse al corriente, sino ya hablaremos después ¿queda todo claro?"-Kenishi quiso preguntar el motivo de la liviana amenaza del final, pero se ahorró sus comentarios.

Ambos salieron del cuarto después de una inclinación hacia el mayor.

El Prefecto los encontró en su camino a la biblioteca.

-"Adelantese joven Li, el joven Katsura me acompañara por los libros para los deberes que tiene pendientes"- Xiao Lang asintió fastidiado, la rencilla con su tío lo puso de humor de perros, se arrepentía de haber deseado reincorporarse a la escuela con tanta rapidez.

Hastiado dejó el saco, ya que se había puesto el uniforme habitual no el de Artes Marciales, y se recargo sobre la silla una vez estuvo sentado.

Nada mejor que tener que aguantar a su estúpido, pedante y demás compañero de cuarto por haberse ido precisamente también por su causa.

Además de que su tío no había limitado sus comentarios hasta dejarlo humillado por completo. ¡Como si de verdad necesitase a alguien para ponerse al corriente! ¡Podía valérselas solo!

El protagonista de sus pensamientos más sádicos caminó hacia donde estaba con una pila de libros que lo hacían mover la cabeza a un lado para ver por donde caminaba.

Una vez cerca dejó caer todo sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido que para Xiao Lang significó una vena mas hinchada en la frente -eso si en verdad se podía-.

Kenishi sentía un extraño placer interior ante la consternación y humillación del castaño. No porque le deseara ningún mal, sino porque era satisfactorio verlo en aprietos. Ver al_Santo Superior Li _reducido a un alumno suyo. Ja, eso si que era ironía.

-"Hay proyectos de inicio de año para casi todas las materias"-empezó después de organizar los libros en cinco montones. -"... hay que entregar el informe sobre tu hada a mas tardar el martes, debiste presentar un avance sobre lo que va a ser tu investigación para Historia..."-ahora Xiao Lang sólo lo veía mover los labios pero ya no lo escuchaba.

¿Por qué no le daban una hoja con todo lo que tuviera que hacer? ¿Por qué ponerle al maldito infame y mediocre de su vecino de habitación como tutor? ¿Por qué?

_Porque tu tío está enfadado contigo _Le respondió una vocecilla en la cabeza.

Kenishi se ahorró todas sus carcajadas para momentos de soledad y siguió dándole todas las indicaciones y señalando libros, al terminar lo miró ya un poco enfadado.

-"Esto tampoco me gusta a mi, así que cuanto antes termines, mas pronto dejamos de vernos las caras"-

Xiao Lang no se tomó la molestia de contestarle, abrió el primer libro que su mano alcanzó y empezó a escribir sobre una libreta.

Kenishi sin quererlo lo miró detenidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía después de la noche en su cuarto

Kenishi sin quererlo lo miró detenidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía después de la noche en su cuarto. A pesar de eso ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegó a la sana –pero dolorosa- conclusión de que el ambarino continuaría con su vida, y al parecer eso era lo más justo.

-"¿Eres retrasado mental verdad?"-la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El castaño lo veía con el ceño fruncido indicándole el libro esperando que le respondiera quien sabe que cosa. Kenishi le entrecerró la mirada.

-"Probablemente lo sea, pero creo que es peor que un retrasado mental sea quien te enseñe ¿no?"- _Touché_

-"Muerete"-

-"Pudrete"-

El prefecto Quo les dio otro par de libros interrumpiendo sus ofensas.

-"Son los deberes de Hechizos, los mandó el Director"-

Xiao Lang supo que no debía volver a hacer enojar a su tío. Eso de deberes extras, así como tener que aguantar la humillación ante la rata de su compañero de cuarto era suficiente como reprimenda.

La tensión que se generaba cuando estaban juntos no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera con la liga a la que Kenishi sometía a su máximo tamaño para hacer pasar el tiempo. Xiao Lang leía en silencio lo que se supone eran los apuntes de las clases de Historia de la Magia sin prestarles verdadera atención.

Su compañero era un zancudo, de esos que suelen zumbar toda la noche sin clemencia a lado del oído. Aquellos que por mas que los asustes no se van… así de molesto y pedante era. ¡Como un maldito zancudo!

En medio de sus distracciones el paso del tiempo trató de seguir su paso, aunque lento y fastidioso siempre relativo. Xiao Lang no se percató del atardecer hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón.

Kenishi dejó de hacer garabatos sobre la libreta y lo miró contestar con cara de fastidio.

-"Si, lo sé"-dijo sin alteraciones en su voz. –"… que me esperen"-

-"¡Hey!"-le llamó Kenishi al verlo caminar. –"no te puedes ir hasta que termines esto…"-

-"Me voy"-contestó sin más y salió de la biblioteca.

¡Ahhhh!

Kenishi reprimió su grito de exasperación ante lo obstinado y necio que podía llegar a ser. Se levantó y se aventuró a leer entre sus anotaciones y se dio por enterado que nada había hecho, excepto por los garabatos y algunas cosas al parecer sin sentido ninguno de los deberes habían sido terminados.

Levantó los hombros, aunque después recordó la amenaza del Director sobre ponerlo al corriente. Eso no estaba nada bien.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Ya no sabía que era peor.

Si aguantar al zángano de su compañero de cuarto, o esos cinco hombres con voces afeminadas tocándolo y riéndose estúpidamente. En definitiva era una elección difícil.

El ceño de Xiao Lang se acentuó.

Arriba de una mesita que habían improvisado los cinco modistos, se sentía de lo más ridículo. Su Madre nunca dijo que terminar el traje de compromiso fuera tan humillante.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, su Madre jamás le diría aunque lo supiera.

La pinchada de un alfiler contra su piel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Girese joven Li"-y obedeció.

Todo con tal de que ese suplicio, el calor, las voces y los cuchicheos terminaran.

Se miró al espejo que estaba enfrente. La tela de su traje era magnifica, según palabras de uno de los chicos, de la mejor calidad y única en toda China.

No era que le importara.

Media hora ya había pasado desde que había salido de la biblioteca, media hora con los brazos extendidos ganándose ese hormigueo insoportable. Resopló quitando los cabellos de su rostro.

Los alfileres entraban y salían mientras otros anotaban.

¿Cuándo iban a terminar?

Golpes en la puerta y luego alguien que entró sin siquiera esperar permiso para hacerlo.

-"No me importa lo que estés haciendo, el asunto es…"-y Kenishi se atragantó con sus palabras al verlo arriba de la mesa, no pudo disimular la risa pero se contuvo un poco. –"… el diseño de tus pijamas tendrá que dejarse para otro momento"-

Kenishi escuchó un resoplido indignado después de que dijo _pijamas._

-"Es un traje ceremonial"-le corrigió uno de los jóvenes.

-"Bueno, lo que sea, el Director te quiere de regreso en la biblioteca en diez minutos"-

Kenishi se fue por donde entró sin quitarse la sonrisa burlona de la cara y mordiéndose el labio conteniendo la próxima carcajada. Y es que eso en definitiva no se veía todos los días. Y menos por parte del aclamado y celebre _Superior Li. _Él en calzoncillos con un pedazo de tela encima rodeado de cinco hombres que lo tocaban y anotaban.

No, no se veía todos los días.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Xiao Lang regresó a la biblioteca ocho minutos después. Con una mueca extraña en la cara y de peor humor, si es que eso era posible.

-"Terminemos cuanto antes con esto"-

Y sentó para hundir la nariz en los libros hasta que la noche se alzó en el firmamento.

El Director se llevó los deberes terminados para entregarlos a sus respectivos maestros y ambos pudieron salir de esa cárcel de conocimiento justo antes de la cena.

Kenishi no espero ninguna clase de agradecimiento por su parte, de hecho tomó el resto de los libros y empezó a caminar. Ya tenía mucha hambre.

-"Era cierto"-alcanzó a escuchar el ojiverde, aunque no sabía si le estaba hablando a él o no, algo dentro de sí le dijo que no se girara y no lo hizo. Siguió caminando pensando en quien sabe que cosa…

Esperen…

_Era cierto._

¿Qué era cierto?

Ya entrada la noche y recostado en su cama seguía preguntándoselo.

La fría brisa que se colaba por su ventana le impedía dormirse así que se levantó para cerrarla. Al mirar hacía afuera se relajó y soltó un suspiró que se confundió con el aire.

Lo haría, lo olvidaría aunque tuviera que verlo todos los días, podría hacerlo.

¡Era Sakura! ¡Por Kami-sama!

Había superado cosas peores…

Además no se puede morir de amor. ¿O si?

Acarició el vidrio con su reflejo y levantó una plegaria silenciosa al cielo.

Regresó a su cama y se envolvió en las sabanas completamente recordando los días en su amarilla casa en Tomoeda, donde no había ruido en el mundo que la pudiera levantar de ahí.

Se despertó con una sonrisa.

El sol apenas naciente se colaba ya por las ventanas de la habitación difuminando las sombras y revelando la verdadera esencia de las cosas.

Sin quererlo se dio cuenta que se escuchaba mucho ruido, pensó que ya era tarde, así que asustado miró el reloj, pero todavía era temprano.

¿Qué pasaba entonces?

Se metió al baño y estuvo listo antes de que fuera tarde, se sintió orgulloso.

Al caminar por los pasillos se dio cuenta que todos estaban excitados por algo. Susurraban y sonreían. Algo de mucha importancia estaba pasando y Kenishi no sabía qué era.

Sentado en el dojo y listo para una clase de Aikido los cuchicheos continuaban.

-"Es muy guapa"-

-"Es afortunado"-

_¿Quién? _Estuvo a punto de preguntar Kenishi a los chicos a su lado pero el Maestro entró antes.

-"Buenos días"-dijeron al unísono todos los jóvenes.

-"Buenos días"-el Profesor se aclaró la voz –"… como todos saben Li Xiao Lang se exentara hoy de clases al igual que Hiraguisawa así que las parejas de éstos formen pareja entre sí"-

¿QUÉ?

¡Eso era el colmo!

Después de pasar todo el día de ayer ayudando al _Superior de pacotilla_ se volvía a ir. ¡Eso era injusto!

Todo el buen humor del ojiverde desapareció y ni siquiera la relajante clase de Aikido lo solucionó. ¡Lo odiaba!

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Hang y Sang le agradecieron al Director el permiso para salir de la Escuela con una inclinación bastante exagerada.

-"¡Tendremos la exclusiva!"-grito Hang moviendo su grabadora con orgullo.

-"Somos el único boletín en la Escuela, eso es obvio"-contestó Sang encaminándose a la salida de la Escuela.

-"Bueno, si… pero también siéntete feliz amigo, no tendremos clases"-

-"Eso es cierto"-salieron de las instalaciones de la Escuela y un auto los esperaba enfrente de un restaurante italiano (justo donde estaba la puerta que conectaba las dimensiones). –"Andando todavía hay que ir a casa a vestirnos, no podemos ir al compromiso del _Superior Li_ vestidos así"-señaló sus tenis sucios y la sudadera que portaba.

-"¡Okidoki!"-gritó Hang.

-"Odio que digas eso"-

Una vez con trajes y zapatos brillantes entraron a la limusina que los dejo enfrente de la Mansión Li.

La tarde ya bañaba el lugar con su luz cobriza, una atmósfera mística se respiró en cuanto atravesaron los grandes portones. Sándalo les llenó los pulmones repentinamente, caminaron lentamente admirando el esplendor en general. Toda la majestuosidad de la mansión les pareció inenarrable.

Había mucha gente. Todos dispersos en grupos que discutían quien sabe que cosas, pero todas importantes seguramente.

-"Toda la alta sociedad reunida en un solo lugar"-comentó Hang una vez la voz le regresó a la garganta. –"… las familias mas importantes de todo Hong Kong… de toda China seguramente"-

-"Se casa el próximo líder del clan mas importante ¿qué esperabas?"-

Hang levantó su Canon y empezó a fotografiar discretamente a las personalidades que reconoció. Mientras Sang le hablaba a su grabadora describiendo el lugar.

Un tiempo después vieron aparecer al _Superior _Hiraguisawa y casi agradecieron al cielo que se les acercara en cuanto los ubicó.

-"Hola chicos, no pensé que nadie del ESCO viniera"-Eriol sonrió discretamente a los siete enanos del concilio que lo miraban desde el otro extremo.

-"El Director nos dejo cubrir el compromiso del _Superior_ Li"-

-"Ah"-contestó sin mucha atención.

-"Si me disculpan hay algunos asuntos que atender"-miró a un mesero que se acercó de inmediato a su señal. -"… la familia Li se sentiría muy ofendida si descuidaran a alguno de ellos"-señaló a Hang y Sang –"… tráeles algo de beber y ubícalos cerca de mi mesa por favor"-el joven asintió mínimo tres veces y se alejó hacia las mesas con refrigerios.

Eriol les guiñó antes de irse y perderse entre el mar de gente.

Los reporteros del boletín estudiantil se sintieron profundamente halagados después del detalle por parte del _Superior_, hablarían bien de él en su próximo número.

Fotografiaron a los grupos, a los hombres del concilio de magia… a todo cuanto se pusiera enfrente del lente y no frunciera el ceño al verlos.

Hicieron anotaciones de cuanta persona fue anunciada, incluso de la comida que estaba en las mesas, del color de los adornos, de las estatuas de hielo… Nada se les escapó.

El sonido del gong anunció la cercanía de la ceremonia.

No importaba que fuera el siglo XXI, los novios usaban trajes tradicionales confeccionados con sedas finas. Los padres de la prometida también vestían de manera tradicional así como la Matriarca Li.

Los cánones así lo decían.

Todo cuanto fuera cercano a la familia portaba el dragón de los Li bordado en los sacos o como adorno en los cuellos de las damas.

A algunos cuantos se les podía ver, si se miraba con cuidado, la cola del dragón que topaba con su dedo pulgar. Ese tatuaje mágico y mítico que sólo salía en las sangres Li puras.

Nuevamente el gong y poco a poco se fueron retirando del salón en el que estaban para pasar a los jardines.

La noche ya hacia su anunció con colores violáceos y naranjas por todo el cielo. Aun así la oscuridad misma era desafiada por faroles separados por cortas distancias, así como centros de mesa con velas flotando sobre una campana de agua.

El tercer gong y todos ya estaban sentados y prestando atención a la aparición de la prometida.

Segundos después se vio aparecer a una joven enfundada en un traje blanco, blanquísimo que casi destellaba de su pureza. Se ahogó un suspiro en general por parte de las damas.

Ambos padres caminaban enfrente de ella, la chica con una actitud sumisa, con el cuello doblado y viendo sus pies. Sus rasgos eran completamente disimulados por el largísimo velo que le cubría el rostro, que parecía acariciar el pasaje de piedra por donde caminaba.

Con lentitud agonizante llegaron al centro de las mesas donde una especie de escenario los esperaba, detrás de ellos estaban las personalidades mas importantes para la mítica China, los siete del concilio y algunos de los Li mas influyentes.

Ahora era turno de que entrara la familia que adoptaba a la joven.

Por regla Xiao Lang caminaba a un paso de distancia de su Madre. La Matriarca marcaba un caminar lento, dejaba que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de quien era, de lo que significaba y del poder que poseía, todo eso con un simple caminar.

Xiao Lang con el rostro serio mirando al frente, buscando algo interesante que ver. Ni un ápice de emoción o turbación en sus facciones.

En cuando su Madre se detuvo él hizo lo mismo. Miró a los Padres de Fei-Hang enfundados con un atuendo de hace siglos, él mismo y su Madre eran como personajes de la China antigua. Largas túnicas, hilo de oro. Todo lo que una dinastía poderosa podía hacer en los tiempos de los Tang a 900 años d. C.

Desvió la mirada de los Padres hacia Fei-Han se veía tan pequeña, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza y cubierta por un velo que casi le impedían reconocerla. No miraba al frente, no podía verlos a los ojos. Costumbres de antaño imperdibles e imperturbables.

Después de algunas palabras que la Matriarca pronunció con solemnidad Fei-Han se acercó hacia ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo. El velo fue retirado por las pálidas manos de la líder del clan para culminar con un beso en la mejilla.

Ya estaba dentro. Era una Li.

Ieran Li giró para ver a Xiao Lang y le puso las manos de Fei-Han sobre las suyas, eran tibias y suaves. El castaño buscó sus ojos para que la calma y tranquilidad de esas lagunas verdes lo invadieran de la forma extraña que solían hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo acarició las pequeñas manos de la chica con sus pulgares. Ganándose una de esas sonrisas tiernas. Para su sorpresa él también le sonrió y de manera sincera.

La Matriarca volvió a dirigirse ahora a todos los invitados y el espectáculo de meseros con bandejas volvió a dejar claro lo que significaba poder y dinero en sus máximos esplendores.

_**«Quizá el amor... sólo exista en los sueños...**_** »**

Después de un día de locos con todos susurrantes y sonrientes Kenishi agradeció un poco de paz en su habitación. Había decidido acostarse temprano y como al siguiente día tendría que trabajar se recostó en cuanto las clases terminaron.

Su hada había descubierto el amor por los dulces, así que mientras le desboronaba una galleta pensaba en el dueño del cuarto vacío a su lado.

¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?

Independientemente de que ya no quisiera saber de él la intriga lo orillaba a pensar nuevamente. Sabía que siempre había tenido un carácter serio, reservado e incluso bastante enojón de vez en vez. Pero ella estaba segura de que había podido encontrar un corazón debajo de esas capas de hielo.

Su rictus imperturbable le había regalado sonrisas, ella se había adueñado de sentimientos de afecto que procedían de él. ¡Ella lo había amado!

Pero como un terrible _flash back_ sus palabras hirientes de esa noche regresaron por lo que dio por clausurado cualquier pensamiento. Incluso arrojo contra la puerta la envoltura de las galletas en una_ absoluta_ demostración de odio.

Después de un largo suspiro que no quiso admitir como tal se quedó en un maravilloso silencio. De esa clase de silencios que se disfrutan, que relajan, incluso se estiró como gato en la cama para una relajación mayor.

Cuando Morfeo se aproximaba para tomarlo entre sus brazos Kenishi percibió un susurro tenue como un llanto contenido. Buscó con la mirada a su hadita pero estaba dormida sobre su almohada. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarla y agudizó el oído.

El sonido lo dirigió hasta la sala común aumentando para confirmar su cercanía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del _Superiorcito Li _y el corazón se le estrujo.

¡Era un maldito!

Su hada se encontraba en una burbuja llorando desconsoladamente mientras flotaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. El destello dorado de sus alas se batía como intentando salir pero sin conseguirlo.

Indignado tomó la esfera y regresó a su habitación.

Una vez ahí trato de desaparecer el hechizo, pero era demasiado bueno.

Le tomó una hora de mucho despliegue de energía pero logró fracturar la esfera para liberarla de su encierro. Durante ese tiempo el hada solo lo miraba fijamente, abriendo más de lo normal sus bellos ojos.

Una vez fuera movió sus alas para confirmar su libertad y antes de que Kenishi se diera cuenta desapareció.

-"Reclamale pequeña…"-le aconsejo al aire el ojiverde. Y es que Xiao Lang había sido tan hábil que el encierro le impedía al hada transportarse hacia donde estaba él.

Ya mas tranquilo Kenishi regresó a sus asuntos pendientes con Morfeo durmiendo placidamente hasta que la luz colándose por sus ventanas lo despertó.

Eso y los murmullos por los pasillos de los chicos que querían disfrutar al máximo su día libre.

Algo le dijo a Kenishi que tanto alboroto ya no era normal ni siquiera para un domingo. Se vistió con rapidez y salió al pasillo para ir en busca de los gemelos y de Chu para ir al_Ojo del dragón_.

Una vez en la habitación de los chicos se topó con una nota que le decía que lo alcanzarían en el café.

Resignado y después de levantar los hombros caminó para salir de la escuela.

Notó que los chicos se arremolinaban cerca del lugar donde el boletín de los lunes era dejado para que todos los estudiantes lo leyeran. Se dijo mentalmente que no era lunes, y que ahí no habría nada por lo que siguió caminando sin atender su curiosidad.

Su hada iba cómodamente sentada en su hombro mientras otro pensamiento asaltó a Kenishi. ¿Cómo rayos le iba a decir a su jefa que tenia un ser mágico con él? Le acarició las alas cuando levantó el brazo para revolverse el cabello frustrado.

Su jefa no era muy paciente con cosas relacionadas con la magia desde que Mao terminó con toda la cristalería debido a una ofuda mal hecha. Suspiró resignado. ¿Qué haría?

El sol lo cegó en cuanto abandonó la seguridad del corredor para pasar por los jardines, se puso la mano en la frente y siguió su camino extrañado. ¡Nadie se agazapaba contra la puerta!

De hecho él era el único que salía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento creyó que debía rectificar el día…

Si… ¡Era domingo!

Sin comprender del todo que era lo que pasaba siguió caminando para poder salir. Al tiempo una refrescante ventisca terminó de despertarlo, aunque no fue sólo eso…

Unas hojas _asfixiantes _se le plantaron en el rostro gracias al viento, se las quito una vez que la ventisca disminuyo su fuerza. Sin quererlo realmente sus ojos revisaron los papeles justo antes de tirarlos nuevamente.

Era el boletín escolar, que extrañamente había hecho una edición especial ese mismo día.

Lo volteó para ver la primera plana y su sonrisa disminuyó sin que lo pudiera contrarrestar.

_EL SUPERIOR LI SE COMPROMETE_

Se leía en el encabezado.

Una fuerza de atracción masoquista lo hizo seguir leyendo.

_Ayer, como todos sabemos se celebró el tan esperado compromiso del Superior Li. Como era de esperarse el boletín escolar no pudo faltar a un evento de tal importancia para el mundo mágico, les contaremos que sucedió._

Kenishi sonrió tristemente. Ese era el motivo por el cual no había estado el sábado.

_Todo fue cuidadosamente calculado, un evento al cual nadie que se diga importante pudo haber faltado. Estuvieron los siete dirigentes del Comité, la rama principal de los Li…_

Desvió la mirada hacia las fotos descuidando por completo el relato. Todo el margen del artículo era adornado con múltiples fotos, Kenishi dudaba que algo más estuviera reportado en ese periódico de quince hojas. Ya sin importarle las palabras pasó hoja tras hoja viendo las fotos. Al fin… dicen más que mil palabras.

Justo en el centro del boletín una imagen se extendía por toda la plana. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para darse cuenta que a pesar de que lo intentó la imagen ya estaba tatuada en su mente.

Un beso.

En realidad era sólo un beso y ya no podía respirar. El pecho se le contrajo y sus ojos quisieron dejarse inundar. Al parecer el objetivo de la foto era dejarle claro que su amor ya no sólo era infantil, sino imposible, que si bien ya había tomado la resolución de olvidarlo, que fácil es decirlo… pero que difícil, de verdad difícil es hacerlo… que horrible es sentir un corazón palpitar a pesar de estar roto ¿Cuántas veces puede hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces puede destruirse un amor?

Se perdió en la imagen ya sin verla realmente, sin notar como es que la noche era inmortalizada en un fondo azul oscuro, como es que la luz y probablemente el flash ayudaron a la claridad del retrato. Como es que él la tomaba sin presión de la cintura, como es que ella levantaba la cabeza para ayudar a terminar con la distancia. Como es que tal vez el calor o la emoción la habían hecho sonrojarse y al mismo tiempo apretar la tela dorada del pecho del chico. Como es que de verdad se veían bien juntos…

Los cabellos rebeldes de él dejaban ver también un suave reflejo dorado y los de ella negros como la mismísima noche, Contrastando con ese atuendo blanco.

Pasó saliva con dificultad… volvió a parpadear… ahora todo giraba en un torbellino inexplicable. ¡Lo sabia! Ya sabía que él estaba a punto de comprometerse y ahora no se explicaba el por qué de sus rodillas temblorosas, como si gelatina hubiese sido puesta en lugar de sus huesos. ¡También sabia que él nunca la había amado! ¡Que le había mentido! Entonces… ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de que fuera ella a la que estuviera besando? Un verdadero beso no como el de la madrugada después del baile.

La continuidad del tiempo se desmoronó, ahora todo parecía eterno, eterno y doloroso.

Sonrió tristemente.

_-"Hacen linda pareja…"-_se dijo en voz baja.

Cerró los ojos en un nuevo intentó de esquivar la realidad... al mismo tiempo el agua de sus ojos ya no lo pudo soportar mas y una salina lagrima se reflejó con la fuerte luz de la mañana.

_Un beso que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera… _leyó en el pie de foto.

_-"Si… definitivamente me dejó sin aliento"-_

_**Continuara…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Oh por Dios! Termine… jajajajajaja O.o sip… estoy lista para TODO lo que venga… reclamos, bombas, intentos de asesinato múltiple. Tardé tanto que ni yo misma me lo creo. Pero ojala con esto crean que la espera no fue tanta. Me esforcé y salieron 77 hojas… bastantes en realidad pero ya nada pude hacer… lo siento… U.U**

**Para cualquier cosa pues píquenle allá abajo… donde dice "go" que estoy para recibir sus comentarios buenos o malos.**

**He de confesarles que las escenas de este capitulo en especial me costaron mucho y de verdad espero que no se hayan visto forzadas o demasiada aburridas. Si es así siéntanse en la libertad de hacérmelo saber…**

**No me quiero alargar mas… así que dejen todos los comentarios que gusten… el fic con cada capitulo se pone mejor pero mas intrigante ¿no?...**

**Ni modo… el castaño ya se comprometió con doña perfecta ¿Qué se le va hacer?...**

**Lían está aquí… aunque no lo parezca así es…**

**Nota: **_xúnzhão viene del chino-mandarin y significa buscar… pero lo use como "buscador" XD. También el conjuro que dice Xiao Lang es el original el que usa en Card Captor Sakura cada que usa su tablero._

**4ever&4always**

**Lían.**

_No se me olvidaron las respuestas a los reviews están en mi bio dense una vueltita ¿va? xD_


	10. La mañana debe seguir gris

**When I look into your eyes**

(Cuando miro tus ojos)

Capitulo X: La mañana debe seguir gris*

by Lían

* * *

_Hay ojos que valen_

_por todas las desdichas futuras_

J. Baudrillard

* * *

_Aló a todos y todas. Lían está lista, tengo mi traje blindado y tengo una careta de protección en contra de las granadas, estoy lista para lo que venga. Lo sé, no tengo ninguna clase de vergüenza, ¿quién se aleja tanto tiempo de sus historias y piensa que la recibirán de buena manera y con los brazos abiertos? U.U Yo, lo admito. Aunque no lo crean los extrañe a horrores, a ustedes y los personajes (que aunque no son míos, son de CLAMP) los quiero como si fueran míos. En fin, me sobran las disculpas y las lamentaciones, pero como sé que no se merecen tanta perorata de mi parte, les dejo un capítulo más… espero que sea de su agrado, y si no, ya saben, estoy a su disposición para las quejas y las sugerencias._

_(*) El título de este capítulo no es mío, lo tome prestado de un libro del mismo nombre escrito por Silvia Molina, quien ganó el premio Xavier Villaurrutia en 1977, si tienen tiempo, no lamentarán haberlo leído._

* * *

Podía sentir el frío viento chocando contra su rostro a gran velocidad, entumeciéndolo y meciendo sus castaños cabellos al compás de la carrera que estaba dando.

Un par de rayos iluminaron la tarde, que a pesar de haber comenzado hacía un par de horas, era demasiado oscura. El retemble del mismo número de truenos se convirtió en una advertencia de la lluvia torrencial que ya se había anunciado con anterioridad en el canal del clima.

Ignoró la advertencia y dobló la esquina a tanta velocidad que por un momento su cuerpo sufrió un desbalance y casi cae, fue gracias a la ayuda de su mano derecha que pudo recuperar el equilibrio y seguir corriendo.

_¡Sigue siendo muy veloz!_ Dijo una voz tímida en su cabeza, como queriendo no hacerlo.

Volvió a doblar en una esquina pero ahora hacia la izquierda. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para que su vista volviera a enfocar, le estaba arrojando alguna clase de hechizo de desorientación.

Un poco mareado subió a un antiguo techo de teja de un salto. Sacudió la mano delante de él y pudo romper el hechizo que le había sido arrojado. Concentró un poco de energía y pudo volver a localizar esa presencia, la misma de hace tanto tiempo, la que creía jamás volver a sentir, la que lo tenía corriendo como un desquiciado por la calles (extrañamente) desoladas de Hong Kong.

Una gota le cayó justo en la frente, la segunda advertencia que le enviaban los cielos con respecto a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Bajó del techo con la misma agilidad con la que subió y continuó la carrera ignorando, nuevamente, la advertencia de las nubes que planeaban vaciar todo su contenido. No la dejaría escapar, no ahora que la había encontrado y que esperaba obtener muchas respuestas.

Apresuró el paso presa de una extraña excitación cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con lentitud pero con gotas gruesas.

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras de un movimiento de la mano se echaba hacia atrás los cabellos que insistían en cubrirle los ojos. Cosa que no era tan necesaria después de pensarla un poco, sabía que aunque estuviera ciego podría seguir sintiendo esa presencia, que ahora, si se lo permitía, le reconfortaba el alma. Como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

El latir de su corazón se acompasó con el sonido de sus _converse_ al chocar con los nacientes charcos, daba zancadas largas, la sentía cerca. Estiró la mano cuando divisó una sombra al final del callejón sin salida, sombra que era dueña de una cabellera castaña que le revolvió el estómago al poder distinguirla. ¿Era eso cierto? Esa chica que corría a unos metros de él ¿Era Sakura? Nuevamente se le revolvió el estómago, había algo ahí que no tenía coherencia alguna, ¿qué no estaba muerta? y los muertos no andan corriendo por las calles en un día de lluvia ¿o sí? Dejó de lado las preguntas, ya tendría tiempo de contestárselas después...

Aceleró el paso por última vez y envolvió con su mano el brazo que le estaba más próximo deteniendo el avance de ambos.

Se quedaron así un par de segundos, él detrás de ella teniendo prisionero su brazo izquierdo. Sintiendo la frialdad de una piel completamente empapada por el agua de lluvia, misma que hacía perfecta pareja con su mano en las mismas condiciones de temperatura. Y que además, le llenaba los dedos de ligeros cosquilleos debido al contacto.

Viendo también esa cabellera castaña escurriendo agua y pareciendo más oscura de lo que él creía recordar, larga, casi hasta la cintura, rompiendo con el recuerdo que se negaba a desenterrar...

Ninguno de los dos se movía, era como si algo los hubiera paralizado, sólo se podía saber que estaban con vida debido a la manera en que sus pechos se expandían y volvían a contraerse como consecuencia de lo acelerado de sus respiraciones. Pasaron los segundos que se sintieron como una pequeña eternidad.

El castaño ya recuperaba el aliento -aunque seguía sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento- y se preparaba para darle la vuelta y hacer contacto visual, cuando repentinamente su mano se quedó apretando el aire que dejó la ilusión al desaparecer. Lamentando que no le dejara ver esos ojos verdes llenos de vida que temía -muy en el fondo- llegar a olvidar.

_¡Tan lista como siempre!_ Dijo la misma voz en su cabeza ya con más confianza y con tanta alegría que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido ridícula. Era como sí se estuviera divirtiendo con la situación.

Volvió a subir a un techo cercano, concentró más energía para volver a localizar la presencia que se esforzaba en desaparecer y emprendió el camino brincando de techo en techo. Necesitaba acortar la distancia entre ellos.

_No escaparás Sakura..._ esa voz en su cabeza se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pero ya después arreglaría cuentas consigo mismo.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, volvió a sonreír...

_¡Rayos!_ Soltó de repente Sakura al darse cuenta de que la ilusión de sí misma había desaparecido como consecuencia de haber sido alcanzada por el castaño.

Exhaló e inhaló rápidamente, sin detener la carrera, mientras trataba de conjurar un hechizo para desaparecer su presencia. Es decir, tratar de deshacer el hechizo que ella misma había hecho, esa mañana, con el afán de pasar un domingo tranquilo siendo Sakura.

No es fácil ser uno mismo y tratar de ser alguien distinto es todavía más difícil. Sólo había querido un domingo normal, de esos donde la gente se come un helado en alguna plaza cercana o simplemente va a ver una película al cine.

Pero no, su domingo no había sido tranquilo y se alejaba completamente de ser un día normal, es decir, no todos los días aquel del que has estado enamorada (pero que ya planeas olvidar) te persigue por la calles brincando de techo en techo, con quién sabe que intenciones.

Soltó un gritito de desesperación al darse cuenta que la lluvia comenzaba a ser más densa y dificultaba la visión de quién sabe qué calle. Hacía ya tiempo que sólo corría, no sabía en dónde o hacia dónde, sólo corría...

Lanzó un par de burbujas de confusión al sentirlo cerca y siguió corriendo con la esperanza de distraerlo lo suficiente para poder solucionar las cosas. Jadeó de cansancio y maldijo no poder subir a los techos y brincar como él, no podía exhibirse de esa manera si lo que deseaba era simplemente desaparecer. Tenía excelente condición física, es cierto, pero formular un hechizo para que su presencia se esfume, distraerlo con más hechizos y correr bajo la lluvia no es tan fácil como parece.

Las maldiciones volvieron a poblar sus labios al darse por enterada que sus burbujas de confusión no le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para repensar su hechizo. Cansada disminuyó el paso ligeramente y se quitó el agua de lluvia de los ojos, infructuosamente, pero al menos le dio tiempo para recuperar un poco el aliento.

_¡Vamos Sakura, piensa!_ Se exigió mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba a escasos metros de ella. Tan cerca que sabía que era cuestión de minutos que estuviera a su lado.

Pensó en utilizar _The Loop_, ya antes habían tenido una experiencia con esta Card en cuestiones de carreras, claro, ese fue otro tiempo, donde parecía que la única desgracia que podía sucederle a ambos era no poder capturar alguna Card demasiado traviesa. Disfrazó la presencia de la carta con un conjuro de confusión tan poderoso como le fue posible en escasos segundos, si él identificaba la energía de la Card ya no podría esconder su identidad por mucho tiempo.

La dejó activada justo al lado de un buzón y reinició la carrera, eso, al menos le daría otros metros de ventaja en lo que conseguía conjurar algo apropiado para resolver sus problemas. _The Loop_ se activó con un simple resplandor en el suelo cumpliendo con su cometido en cuanto el castaño la atravesó.

_-"Es una trampa"-_dijo para sí Xiao Lang, después de darse cuenta que ya había pasado por ese buzón más de dos veces. Descartó la presencia de alguna Card (para suerte de Sakura), lo que en el fondo lo desilusionó y trató de concentrarse, no podía deshacer el hechizo tan fácilmente. Pese al esfuerzo que eso le estaba ocasionando sonrió nuevamente, como con una especie de complicidad, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo no sonreía así?

Su energía rebotó en su intento más reciente por romper el encantamiento ocasionando por un momento que el flujo de la lluvia fuera antinatural y cayera a manera de una diagonal. Carraspeó y se rascó la nuca, no le quedaba otra opción, su presencia empezaba a tomar demasiada distancia. Se sentó a lado del buzón con las piernas dobladas para hacer una flor de loto, estiró ambos brazos a sus lados, haciendo que el dedo índice y el pulgar se unieran para una pose de relajación. El suelo debajo de él se iluminó y el tablero, símbolo característico de su familia, apareció centellante.

-"Veremos si tu hechizo es tan poderoso..."-y empezó con la invocación del Fuego, el Viento, el Trueno y el Agua, una esfera de poder lo rodeó expandiéndose rápidamente. Tres intentos bastaron para que el hechizo cediera por fin, rompiendo la dimensión alterna que había creado la chica para mantenerlo corriendo en círculos, y ahora, después de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para disminuir la tensión, volvió a correr hacía la presencia de Sakura.

¿Era en verdad Sakura?

Volvieron a invadirlo las dudas, mismas que no parecieron existir al momento de sentirla por primera vez hacía ya unas horas.

Estaba en el Centro Comercial con Mei Ling y Fei Han, temprano esa mañana le habían dicho que querían ir de compras, él no acababa de entender qué era lo divertido de comprar cosas, pero como su Madre le había dado una mirada dura cuando se estaba negando, no le quedó otra opción que acompañar a las chicas.

Mei Ling tan escandalosa como siempre, corriendo de una tienda a otra, jalando a Fei Han consigo, quien sólo alcanzaba a esbozar una ligera cara de sorpresa ante la efusividad de la pelinegra.

_-"Es mejor que te acostumbres"_-dijo para sus adentros en cuanto las vio perderse en una tienda de peluches que también tenía algunas antigüedades. Suspiró cansadamente y colocó ambas manos en la nuca, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda con lentitud que reflejaba su completo desinterés. Justo cuando cruzó el umbral de la tienda lo sintió, fue como un rayo que le atravesó las sienes, se detuvo un momento, levantó la mirada incrédulo y lo volvió a sentir, no como esas veces en las que se imaginaba su presencia aquí y allá cuando era un niño.

¡Era su presencia! ¡En verdad lo era! ¿Cómo olvidar esa extraña sensación de calidez que lo embargaba? Más bien, ¿cómo se atrevía a haberlo olvidado?

No lo dudo ni un segundo. Se quedó quieto, tratando de ubicar la dirección exacta, para después empezar a correr.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz de Fei Han que gritaba su nombre al verlo salir corriendo, pero eso jamás podría detenerlo. Mei Ling se unió a la chica gritando el nombre de su primo, incluso, saliendo de la tienda, pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el chico ya había salido de su vista.

Y seguía en la misma situación, corriendo tras una ilusión, o un sueño, o lo que fuera, el punto era alcanzarla para poder aclarar todas las dudas que nublaban su cabeza, tal como la insistente lluvia le nublaba la vista.

Detuvo la carrera de repente, haciendo que sus tenis derraparan sobre el concreto completamente mojado, pero sin llegar a caer. ¡Ya no la sentía! ¡Había desaparecido! Un hueco remplazó su estómago, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados casi con desesperación, con la esperanza de volver a percibir la magia de la chica de ojos verdes, pero nada... había desaparecido por completo.

Trepó a un árbol para buscarla desde las alturas y sintió como el hueco de su estómago desaparecía en el momento en que la presencia volvió a invadirle los sentidos, llenándole el pecho de esa extraña sensación que se negaba a nombrar, por no tener ningún adjetivo que se le asemejara.

Bajó del árbol y siguió con esa carrera, que según se daba cuenta, terminaría pronto, muy pronto.

-"Hay alguien allá arriba que no me quiere"-dijo en voz alta sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba o no. Lo había conseguido, había desaparecido su presencia, por lo que había dejado de correr y sólo sería cuestión de que él se cansara y que ella pudiera encontrar algún lugar para poder regresar a ser hombre. ¡Pero no! Su hechizo había desaparecido después de unos segundos de haber sido activado, y su presencia había sido rebelada, para su desgracia, demasiado cerca de donde estaba el castaño.

_¿Y si sólo te detienes y ya?_ Le dijo la voz en su cabeza. _¡Vamos, no me puedes engañar, tú también quieres encararlo!_ Se burló la voz.

Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, y emprendió la carrera de nuevo, con más bríos. No podía encontrarla, no podía saber que estaba viva, no podía, no quería... no quería verlo, no con el cuerpo de Sakura. Al menos el disfraz de Kenishi le deba fortaleza día con día, pero sabía que si Sakura (la verdadera Sakura) se topaba con él de frente, no tendría tanto valor, no podría enfrentarlo y sería tan débil y llorona como siempre había sido.

Se arrepintió una vez más de sus locas ideas de esa mañana cuando se dio por enterada que ella misma había caído en una de las trampas del castaño.

_¡Maldición!_ Gritó la voz en su cabeza a la par que sus labios. Y nuevamente se reprendió mentalmente por querer ser ella un sólo día.

Le habían dicho que tendría ese domingo libre desde hacía un par de semanas. Y todo fue planificado con demasiada cautela, tanta, que se sorprendió a sí misma por lo organizada que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Había guardado todo lo necesario en la maleta de deportes. Sales para el hechizo, ropa de mujer y cosas así, mismas que le permitirían ser Sakura en ese día libre, que pensaba explotar lo más que se pudiera en el único Centro Comercial que conocía de Hong Kong, tal vez sí vería algún filme, había escuchado el estreno de una adaptación de su libro favorito de Jane Austen. Tal vez un helado también...

Con esas ideas salió temprano de la Escuela. No quería toparse ni a los Zedong, ni a Chu, estaría sola siendo Sakura. ¿Qué podía pasar? Se había dicho incrédula hacía unas horas.

Lo que podía pasar, era que un error -mismo que todavía no era capaz de detectar- hiciera que su presencia, -una vez transformada en Sakura en el baño del Centro Comercial- se revelara como era, no el aura de color gris que tenía Kenishi, sino la suya, la que tenía desde la infancia. Esa presencia de aura rosa.

Y para colmo de los males, aquel del que tanto se trataba de esconder, la había detectado casi de manera inmediata, era como si se hubiera puesto un anuncio gigantesco en la cabeza, rodeado de luces incandescentes que dijera: ¡Hey Syaoran aquí estoy! O como si lo hubiera llamado por teléfono y hubiera hecho una cita con él. Había nacido bajo mala estrella, sin duda alguna.

En cuanto se dio por enterada de que era la presencia del ambarino la que la estaba siguiendo, emprendió la carrera, esa bizarra persecución bajo la lluvia de la cual eran protagonistas. Absurda sin duda, ¿qué acaso tenían algo que decirse en cuanto se vieran de frente? ¿Por qué huía de él? Y mejor aún, ¿Por qué la estaba persiguiendo?

_¡Tal vez porque cree que estás muerta!_ Le contestó la voz burlona en su cabeza mientras se desesperaba al no saber qué hacer para salir del hechizo que le había puesto el castaño, y es que era bastante hábil de su parte haber utilizado la lluvia a su favor, creando una especie de barrera de agua, que le impedía moverse. Supuso que habían visto eso en la Clase de Manejo de los Elementos en la que se quedó dormida...

Pero aun así, no se daría por vencida, si quería jugar, ella también podía hacerlo. Invocó _The freeze_ con el susurro de sus labios y dejó tras de sí el hechizo congelado del chino -literalmente-, mismo que se destrozó en cuanto lo atravesó para seguir corriendo.

Xiao Lang vio las sobras de su hechizo esparcidas por el suelo, las pisó al pasar haciendo crujir el hielo al desaparecer por completo.

Mientras, la tarde se oscurecía cada vez más como consecuencia de las nubes regordetas y negras que se negaban a dejar pasar luz solar. La lluvia, por su parte, era cada vez más potente, caía con tanta fuerza que parecería que jamás dejaría de llover, o que era una versión actualizada del Gran Diluvio.

Sin embargo, él ya no era consciente de la lluvia que le caía encima, ni de que su ropa estaba completamente empapada, ni de que sus tenis tenían charcos dentro. Nada de eso importaba, estaba tan cerca de alcanzarla, que ya nada importaba. Al parecer la lluvia tenía un efecto contrarío en él, era como un estimulante, el escenario perfecto para lo que se estaba dando.

Pero el juego del gato y el ratón, ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Si seguían conjurando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, como lo venían haciendo desde hace un par de horas, se quedarían sin energía en poco tiempo.

Torció su camino en la siguiente calle e ignoró el claxon de un automovilista que por poco no lo ve pasar corriendo. En cuanto encontró el punto exacto se acuclilló, puso ambas palmas en el piso y conjuro, lo que sería el fin de ese encuentro.

Sakura se sintió cansada de repente, la vista se le nubló por un instante, lo suficiente para que sus pies trastabillaran al grado de casi caer. Un extraño nerviosismo la invadió, se estaba quedando sin energía y sabía que aquel que no quería nombrar le estaba pisando los talones. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecer eso? Era amable, ayudaba a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, separaba los desechos en orgánicos e inorgánicos, le daba de comer a los gorriones en el parque... no sabía de donde, pero tenía mucho karma acumulado por algún lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar estupideces y trató de mantener la velocidad.

Xiao Lang la vio al final de la calle y una sacudida violenta de su estómago lo confirmó. Era ella, estaba seguro que ya no tenía energía para poder conjurar más ilusiones. Se metió en el callejón en busca de un atajo, sino se equivocaba llegaría antes que ella a la siguiente esquina.

Un par de escalofríos la recorrieron y jadeó de manera extraña, eso no era normal, seguro le había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo de confusión y ni cuenta se había dado, iba a doblar la esquina cuando sus pies volvieron a trastabillar y supo que caería, ya no tenía fuerzas...

¡La vio! Ahí, frente a él, a punto de resbalarse, seguro consecuencia del hechizo que le lanzó para terminar de consumir toda su energía. Sus reflejos hicieron lo propio y se acercó a tomarla del brazo justo antes de que se cayera de espalda. La jaló hacía sí haciendo que recuperara el equilibrio, pero no la soltó.

De repente, un aura de intimidad los rodeó debido al contacto, un abrazo, un tierno abrazo que tenía esa extraña combinación entre frío y tibio, donde al parecer ambos cuerpos se amoldaban como por arte de magia, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus alientos tibios se respiraban mutuamente, exhalando el vaho tan cerca del otro que parecía una delicada caricia para su piel. El brazo que la mantenía inmóvil se acostumbró con facilidad a su delgado brazo, embriagándose por la suavidad y la calidez que transmitía a pesar de lo helado del clima, liberando un poco la presión, pero sin dejar de ser firme. Sinceramente creía que si la soltaba, desaparecería.

Mientras, la lluvia escurría por sus rostros.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, con una necesidad casi famélica buscó esa mirada verde que reconocería donde fuera, y que ahora tenía un brillo nervioso, como el de un animalito asustado que fue capturado y que trata de liberarse, pero que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Esos ojos... esos ojos que tantas noches de sueño le habían quitado. Esos ojos que parecían valer todas las desgracias que habían ocasionado. Y ese rostro que ya no era como lo recordaba, pero que seguía con la nariz pequeña y las pecas casi imperceptibles.

Se sentía como Sakura.

Era como Sakura.

Era y no era ella al mismo tiempo.

¡Por Dios!

¡Estaban tan cerca! Mirándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, sin la capacidad de articular palabra, y es que literalmente uno de ellos estaba viendo a los muertos caminar. Y aunque jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, agradecía a cualquier ente espiritual el hecho de que ella no estuviera disfrutando de la eternidad en otra vida.

Repito.

¡Estaban tan cerca!

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron así? ¿Siete u ocho años? ¿Por qué se sentían tan cómodos mirándose con complicidad? ¿Por qué sentían como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido entre la última vez que se vieron de frente? ¿Por qué ahora nada parecía importar? Ni la distancia, ni el olvido, parecía que todo se había detenido, incluso el sonido incesante de las gotas al chocar con el asfalto, todo estaba expectante, como esperando que esos que fueron amantes en la infancia, lo siguieran siendo. ¿Por qué todo parecía estar bien? ¿Era acaso lo que ambos querían?

-"S-sa..."-su nombre se perdió en sus labios y sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido la luz en sus ojos ámbares se apagó. Y dejo de verla, cayendo en una profunda calma, incluso creyó que había dejado de respirar…

Sakura invocó _The time_ en cuanto el sonido de su voz, grave y ronca al mismo tiempo, la hizo reaccionar, quitándole la oportunidad de decir su nombre. Dejándolo ahí, frente a ella inmóvil y con su nombre oscilando entre sus labios ligeramente separados. Con los ojos ámbares abiertos y el cabello escurriéndole por la frente. Se permitió pensar en lo hermoso que se veía así, y vaya que ese hombre era endemoniadamente guapo. Y las gotas de lluvia escurriéndole en el rostro ligeramente pálido sólo hacían parecer que resplandecía.

Él había evitado su caída al tomarla fuertemente del brazo, atrayéndola con fuerza, haciendo que recuperara el equilibrio, y que sus cuerpos quedaran demasiado cerca. En un abrazo que de sólo recordarlo le hacía revolotear todas esas mariposas en el estómago.

La voz de su cabeza soltó un grito ensordecedor después de que hicieron contacto y luego desapareció, hasta podríamos pensar que se desmayó de la impresión de tenerlo frente a ella, respirando el mismo aire, con sus bocas a escasos centímetros...

Era tan irónico todo, hacía un par de años hubiera deseado que eso ocurriera justo así, con la lluvia y todo, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era desaparecer para que dejara de verla. Irónico sin duda.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, lo vio a los ojos, ¡Por Dios! Lo vio a los ojos y casi se siente desfallecer en ese momento (podría jurar que si no la hubiera tenido agarrada sus rodillas se hubieran doblado). Esos ojos como caramelo fundido que la miraban fijamente, con tantas preguntas, con tantas cosas que decirle. Con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

El sólo ver sus ojos le hizo palpitar el corazón como caballo desbocado, como si de repente hubiera regresado a la vida de entre las sombras. ¿Él podría oírlo? Su palpitar era tan fuerte que seguro lo escuchaba a la perfección.

Ella tampoco lo aceptaría, pero dentro, muy dentro, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien para poder vivir con ello, de repente nada parecía tener importancia, ni el hecho de que él se fuera a casar, ni el hecho de que ella fuera como Ranma ½, ni siquiera el hecho de que él pensaba que ella estaba muerta.

Aún con la Card activada, que incluso había detenido la incesante lluvia, dio un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo, la mano del castaño no la soltaba, estaba peleando contra su hechizo y se aferraba a ella. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba otro vuelco, con la mano temblorosa quitó los dedos de Syaoran de su brazo, y casi al instante extrañó esa cercanía. El lugar que sus dedos habían ocupado sobre su brazo estaba tibio y hormigueante y sin saber por qué, sentía que le quemaba y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo en forma de un sonrojo generalizado.

Dio dos brincos más, lo mejor sería huir y dejar de pensar sandeces. Al fin y al cabo ya era experta en eso.

Aunque tampoco lo aceptaría, la opción de quedarse también era tentadora, tan tentadora que lo dudó. De verdad lo dudó.

_¿Y qué le dirás?_ Le espetó su tan amable voz después de resucitar. _Hola Syaoran ¿cómo estás? ¿Muerta yo? Para nada... _

Eso la hizo decidirse, huir era lo más factible. Huir, tratar de que Syaoran creyera que eso había sido un mal sueño y seguir, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería hablar con él, no quería oír de sus labios que la había olvidado, que no la amaba, que nunca la amo. ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Era una cobarde!

Se lo permitió, era débil sí, se tomó la libertad de voltear a verlo por última vez, sabiendo que él no podía verla y se despidió con una triste mirada.

Sin embargo, se detuvo después de dar unos pasos. El palpitar de su corazón era tan fuerte que en cualquier momento le reventaría el pecho, tanto así que se vio en la necesidad de colocar ambas manos sobre él, como tratando de confortarse a sí misma.

Al menos su cuerpo era sincero y le decía que no quería irse.

Pero, debía huir…

Al final, no pudo con aquel sentimiento de necesidad, un sentimiento tan profundo de anhelo que sentía que el corazón le estallaría en mil fragmentos. Regresó sobre sus pasos sin tener mucho control sobre su cuerpo y se puso de nuevo a su lado. Perdiéndose entre lo hermoso de sus cabellos, de su piel, de sus ojos y de su suave respiración…

¡Era tan estúpidamente débil!

¡Maldición! ¡Tan débil!

¡Y él se veía tan vulnerable! ¡Tan guapo! ¡Tan como antes!

_Su querido Syaoran..._

Sus pies ya no la obedecían en lo absoluto. Daban pequeños pasos para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del castaño, quien no era más que un maniquí.

Repentinamente, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo, a pesar de haber crecido mucho estos últimos años, él todavía era mucho más alto que ella. Lentamente levantó la mano y la puso en su nuca para darse apoyo.

Él seguía inmóvil.

No supo cómo, ni de qué manera, pero cuando pudo ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo sus labios ya se habían puesto sobre los del castaño, de nuevo, como aquella vez del baile, le robaba un beso. La caricia sólo duro unos segundos, lo suficiente para que se sonrojara completamente y lo suficiente también para que se atormentará durante toda su vida, como era su costumbre.

Suave, tibio y tierno…

Sintió la calidez de sus labios, no como aquella vez que lo había besado protegida de un hechizo, ahora estaba frente a ella, mirándola sin hacerlo realmente, y aunque la caricia había sido robada eso no le quitaba lo maravillosa.

Incluso sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo, una muerte chiquita, tal y como le dicen a esa sensación en la que el aire abandona tus pulmones por completo, en la que parece que el suelo desaparece y que estás flotando. Donde parece que gelatina ha remplazado tus huesos y donde las mariposas, que habitan de manera misteriosa en el estómago, revolotean como si planearán salir por algún lugar.

Sin quererlo un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, todavía sobre los labios de Syaoran. Abrió los ojos, que misteriosamente se habían cerrado al momento de besarlo y supo que eso había ido demasiado lejos.

_¿Nunca aprenderás verdad Sakura?_ Le dijo la voz en su cabeza, despertándola de su ensoñación.

Se separó rápidamente del castaño, su hechizo ya no duraría mucho tiempo ya que la lluvia estaba empezando a caer de nuevo. Se agarró la cabeza con dolor, se sentía mareada, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y retrajo la mano cuando tuvo la necesidad de tocarle el rostro por última vez, ahogó otro suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para hacerse reaccionar.

-"Adiós Syaoran"-

Brincó sobre el techo más cercano y antes de que él pudiera deshacerse de su hechizo desapareció en esa mañana que seguía siendo gris.

-"S-sakura"-completó el castaño ya fuera del hechizo de tiempo. Instintivamente se tocó los labios, tenía un ligero sabor a fresa y esa sensación de cosquilleo que queda después… después de un beso…

Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados sin quitarse la mano de los labios, pero no pudo verla. Un vacío le quedó en el pecho al no sentir la presencia, al no sentir nada. Brincó sin saberlo hacía el mismo techo que ella pero no la vio, había desaparecido de nuevo, dejándolo solo y en medio de esa lluvia que sin duda no dejaría de caer. Soltó un grito con un nombre, casi un grito desesperado y sin que él lo supiera fue escuchado por la dueña del mismo rompiéndole el corazón una vez más.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, no podían verse, no podían encontrarse, no podían estar juntos... no podían...

Aunque ambos lo quisieran.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

En cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento se sentó en la oscuridad de un callejón. Sabía que su presencia había desaparecido, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar moverse de regreso a algún lado, sino quería desmayarse en plena calle. Además, la lluvia no tenía merced de nada. Lo mejor sería esperar y después tratar de averiguar en qué calle estaba.

En sus oídos todavía retumbaba el grito de su nombre, el solo recuerdo le erizaba la piel. Y el beso… todavía tenía la sensación sobre sus labios. Moriría, en serio, que si seguía así moriría de amor no correspondido.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Ella era una tonta y Syaoran sólo había corrido tras ella para saciar alguna extraña curiosidad, no es que con eso demostrará que la amara ni nada por el estilo. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía su mente para hilar cosas sin sentido. Y para hacerse ilusiones amorosas nuevamente...

Tan patética...

Cerró los ojos cansada, esperaría unos minutos y después regresaría al Centro Comercial por la maleta con su ropa de hombre que había dejado en un casillero, del que esperaba no haber perdido la llave con la carrera, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

-"¡Maldita sea!"-dijo por enésima vez a la par que se estrujaba el cabello. ¿Eso había sido un sueño? Uno muy real si alguien se lo preguntaba. ¿O era acaso que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo? Tal vez por la falta de sueño…

Ahora estaba como al inicio, es más, peor que al inicio, era como si la tierra se hubiera abierto y se la hubiera tragado. Ahora ya no tenía ni la certeza de su muerte, todo era tan confuso y además esa sensación en los labios.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿En realidad había visto a Sakura? Ciertamente no era la Sakura que él conoció en Tomoeda, ya no era una niña de diez años con dos coletas... sin embargo, se había sentido como ella. Y sí algo sabía, era que su instinto no podía equivocarse. Su instinto, o más bien su corazón era el que no podía equivocarse (otra cosa que no aceptaría abiertamente)

-"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"-golpeó con el puño cerrado sobre una barda y siguió buscando. No se rendiría. ¡Oh vaya que no se rendiría! La encontraría así tuviera que levantar cada una de las piedras de Hong Kong. O sino se volvería loco. Lo que ocurriera primero.

_¿Para qué quieres encontrarla?_ Le preguntó la voz en su cabeza con un tono bastante agrío. Como decepcionado. _¿Es sólo para saber que está bien? ¿Es para comprobar que está viva? ¿O es por algo más? _

Xiao Lang volvió a maldecir, porque aunque quisiera, no tenía una respuesta a esas preguntas, o la tenía y no quería admitir abiertamente que esa era la razón.

Y sin saberlo, pasó a lado de ella, que camuflada por las sombras del callejón le había imposibilitado su visión, pero el destino era cruel y había juntado sus caminos para divertirse con ellos, seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Otra maldición se ahogó en los labios del castaño y siguió su búsqueda, sin darse por enterado que eso que él buscaba estaba ya bastante lejos y de camino al Centro Comercial, donde desaparecería de nuevo, encerrándose en ese cuerpo de hombre que también estaba cerca de él, tan cerca como cruzar una puerta.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Kenishi atravesó la puerta del Ojo del dragón ocasionando que la campanilla anunciara su llegada. El lugar estaba casi lleno, al parecer varios transeúntes en intento de huir de la lluvia se habían puesto a tomar café para pasar el tiempo. Una calidez reconfortante, acompañada del olor a café recién molido hacía una deliciosa combinación en el lugar. Que a su vez se mezclaban con las pláticas animadas de algunos, y los silencios de los otros.

-"¡Kenny!"-escuchó la voz de su jefa al verlo acercarse a la barra.

Era cierto, no había sabido a donde ir, y una vez convertido en Kenishi trató de alejarse todo lo que pudo del Centro Comercial, y sin darse cuenta sus pies caminaron como autómatas hasta la cafetería donde cualquier otro domingo estaría trabajando a esas horas. Ahora, con la precaución de hacerse con un paraguas, porque la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

-"¿Cómo va todo jefa?"-le dijo cuando tomaba lugar en una de las sillas altas y aceptaba sonriente una taza de americano.

-"La lluvia siempre favorece las ventas, el problema es que siempre se hace un lodazal en el piso..."-señaló con desencanto las baldosas del suelo que con mucho trabajo trataba de mantener limpias. -"Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí en tu día libre? No serás tan patético para no tener a donde ir ¿o sí?"-Kenishi sonrió tristemente. –"Para qué me esfuerzo, sé que eres bastante patético"- Y la joven de ojos como la miel le dio un trago a su propia taza de café. –"Anda. Ponte un mandil y ayúdame, no tendrás pago, pero te dejo todas las propinas, ¿te parece?"-

Kenishi supo que lo mejor sería distraerse, no quería seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas, y que mejor que el trabajo para eso. Justo cuando se disponía a pasar a la cocina por su mandil la campanilla anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente y para su desgracia volvió a ver esos ojos ámbares que de nuevo le revolvieron el estómago y le sacudieron el corazón. Esas mariposas que le vivían en la panza eran bastante malintencionadas...

Xiao Lang atravesó la puerta sin importarle que estuviera escurriendo agua por todos lados, se sentó en su mesa de siempre y esperó. Ignorando las miradas que todos le daban e incluso mirando fijamente a quien se atrevía a soltar una risa debido a su aspecto.

Kenishi se quedó helado y casi sin respirar hasta que su jefa le dio un codazo al pasar con una toalla en manos.

-"Me arruinará el sillón"-

No supo cómo se anudó el mandil en la espalda, ni cómo es que había empezado a servir las bebidas de una mesa, sólo supo que esa cara enojada, ese ceño fruncido y esa boca apretada, eran su culpa. Y sin saberlo, sonrió... era de alguna manera reconfortante.

-"Dos Mokas para la cinco"-le dijo a su jefa a la par que dejaba caer la nota sobre la barra.

-"Esto es para Li, no me dijo nada cuando le pregunté su orden, pero supongo que será lo de siempre, recuérdale cuál es la puerta del baño por si quiere irse a secar, si sigue así me tendrá que pagar el sillón, ya se lo dije"-y después se perdió por la puerta de la cocina. Por lo que no vio el suspiro que ahogó Kenishi al poner la taza humeante sobre su bandeja.

No lo vio a los ojos al momento de ponerle la taza enfrente. Limpió mugre inexistente de la pequeña mesa y volvió a poner en su lugar el azucarero. Estaba un poco nervioso.

-"El baño está por allá para que te seques, la jefa te cobrará el sillón"-cuando lo vio a los ojos por primera vez siendo Kenishi volvió a ver resplandecer llamas cobrizas de furia, sabía que no era el mejor momento para decirle esas cosas pero no podía evitar hacerlo enojar más.

-"Idiota"-alcanzó a escuchar cuando ya se iba a atender otras mesas. Y sin importarle la ofensa, volvió a sonreír.

Xiao Lang se levantó de la mesa antes de darle un trago a la bebida, caminó hacia la puerta del baño y en cuestión de segundos quedó seco completamente, excepto por el cabello que quedó escurriendo agua todavía. Se miró al espejo después de hacer su hechizo y vio su semblante furioso, con las ojeras casi mortecinas debajo de sus ojos y la piel ligeramente pálida debido al frío.

Puso ambas manos en la nuca para sentir la humedad de su cabello y reflexionó un poco sobre las horas pasadas. Sin embargo, al ver entrar a otro al baño salió de ahí después de tomar una servilleta de papel para secarse las manos.

Cuando se acercaba a su mesa vio a Hiragizawa sentado bebiendo de su café, con esa sonrisa que parece traer siempre tatuada en el rostro y sin una gota de agua encima, como si el agua no pudiera mojarlo.

-"Supuse que estarías aquí Xiao Lang"-le dijo después de darle otro trago a su bebida. -"Sigo sin entender cómo es que te gusta el café tan fuerte, y sin azúcar..."-arrugó la nariz después de decirlo.

-"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"-le dio una mirada dura al inglés y le arrebató la taza todavía humeante. -"Me harías un favor largándote..."-

-"Para tu información tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero supuse que necesitarías compañía..."-y le dio una de esas miradas misteriosas, como diciéndole cosas que jamás acababa de entender.

-"¿Qué-?"-y antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta la peste de Katsura se acercó con otra taza de café y la puso sobre la mesa.

-"Muchas gracias Kenishi"-el ojiverde le dio una sonrisa al de lentes y se alejó rápidamente.

No lo había pensado antes, pero si él había sentido su presencia como Sakura, lo más seguro era que Eriol también. Cuando llegó a la barra por la siguiente orden se permitió voltear hacia la mesa y por la mirada que recibió de Eriol no necesitó más. Él también se había percatado de su presencia, era un hecho.

Seguramente hablarían al respecto muy pronto.

Ese "muy pronto" se convirtió en un par de horas. Eriol esperó a que cerraran el Ojo del dragón y caminaron juntos de regreso a la Escuela. Y como dicen, los silencios incómodos siempre son preámbulo de palabras importantes...

-"Puedo entenderlo Kenishi. Sé lo difícil que es todo esto"-el de lentes rompió el silencio sonriendo ligeramente al verlo.

-"H-huh"-

-"¿Qué harás con Xiao Lang?"-

-"Nada. Dejaré que crea lo que sea, no volverá a ocurrir. Seguro pensará que es una mala broma de su mente..."-

-"Sabes que no es estúpido. No se conformará con eso. Además, debes ser cuidadosa, el Concilio te está buscando y te aseguro que Xiao Lang también"-

-"¿Buscándome? Sí, ya lo sé"-dijo con pesadez. -"quiere las Cards"-

-"El Concilio quiere las Cards, Xiao Lang no"-

-"Él me lo dijo"-

La puerta a la dimensión de la Escuela apareció ante ellos, con un par de pasos más ya estaban caminando sobre el húmedo pasto del jardín del ESCO.

-"Sólo recuerda que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de esta situación, sólo han sido víctimas de un destino que se torció"-

Y antes de que Kenishi pudiera responder, Eriol ya se alejaba de su lado. Haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, dejarlo pensando.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Xiao Lang se dejó caer en el colchón de su mullida cama. Ignoró por completo los zumbidos de su hada y deseó que jamás hubiera podido hacer contacto telepático con ella. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con la voz de su conciencia, sino con esa vocesita chillona que se quejaba todo el tiempo. El hada guardó silenció después de enseñarle la lengua y regresó a su refugio, ese oso de felpa negro que se había convertido en su adoración.

En cuanto la vio respirando tranquilamente, los recuerdos del día volvieron a golpearlo de frente.

-"Hay ocasiones en que creemos ver las cosas que queremos ver con todas nuestras fuerzas"-le había dicho Hiragizawa en el momento en que el castaño se levantó de la mesa del café con toda la intención de irse. -"Sin embargo, no siempre obtenemos los mejores resultados, tienes que tener presente eso"-y justo cuando se daba la vuelta para encararlo se topó con su sonrisa, esa que siempre ponía cuando no quería explicarle a qué se refería.

Bufó al salir dejando que la campanilla anunciara su partida del café y caminó por las calles húmedas de Hong Kong con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla. Cosa que no sucedió, por cierto.

Y ahora estaba de regreso en la Escuela y tirado en su cama, pensando.

¿Todo eso había sido verdad? ¿Sakura no había muerto? ¿Quién estaba mintiendo?

¡Pero si la vio con sus propios ojos!

¡La vio!

¡La tocó!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y abrió la ventana dejando que el fresco de la persistente lluvia le golpeara el pecho.

¡Se volvería loco si seguía así!

Su imagen le invadió la mente. La fina nariz, los ojos enormes y centellantes, de ese verde que no había podido encontrar en ningún otro lugar, las pecas, los labios rosas…

Un ligero sonrojo le iluminó las mejillas sin que se diera cuenta. No bastaba con pensar que la había visto, que la había tocado, sino, hasta creía que lo había besado cuando estaba preso del conjuro del tiempo.

Sin duda alguna, ya había perdido la razón…

El teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La luz de la pantalla iluminó la oscuridad de la habitación y le mostró el nombre de la que era su prometida acompañado de un leve bip, bip.

Fei Han.

Ese era otro tema. No podía darse el tiempo de fantasías infantiles, heredaría su legado, se casaría, tendría hijos hasta tener un heredero y así hasta el final de los días.

Tocó la pantalla para contestar.

_-"¿Xiao Lang?"-_tenía sin duda una hermosa voz.

-"¿Quién más podría contestar mi teléfono?"-sin darse cuenta su tono de voz se dulcifico y hasta soltó una leve risa.

_-"Cierto. ¿Está todo bien?"-_si Xiao Lang pudiera verla notaría como jugaba con un mechón de pelo enredándoselo en los dedos nerviosa. Le había costado mucho hacer la llamada.

-"Sí, todo bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?"-

_-"Bueno, es que saliste corriendo del Centro Comercial y me preocupé un poco"-_

-"Ah, eso. No tienes de que preocuparte, surgió un asunto de la escuela"-le mintió, pero qué le podría decir, no te preocupes, salí corriendo para encontrarme con la niña de la que creía estar enamorado cuando estaba en Japón. No podía decirle eso ¿o sí?

_-"Menos mal. Mei Ling me dijo lo mismo, que tenía que acostumbrarme a esas situaciones. Bueno, no quería incomodarte con mi llamada. Nos vemos_"-y cortó la comunicación. Sin embargo, después de cortar la comunicación mantuvo el teléfono abrazado a su pecho con la cara completamente sonrojada, diciéndose mentalmente que era una tonta.

Xiao Lang decidió no darle importancia, pero antes de que dejara el teléfono en la mesa volvió a sonar. Era de nuevo Fei Han.

_-"Humm. Casi lo olvido, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, que los espíritus de los ancestros te protejan. Nos vemos pronto"-_y volvió a colgar, antes de que Xiao Lang pudiera decir algo. Claro, los regaños mentales de Fei Han sobre su comportamiento al teléfono no se hicieron esperar, era una sosa. Soltó un gritito y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba a lado de una mesita y continúo con los regaños.

Xiao Lang dejó el móvil en la mesa, incluso pensó que volvería a llamarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Sonrió sin querer cuando regresaba a la cama, era una niña muy tierna Fei Han, a veces pensaba que había sido verdaderamente afortunado con la elección de esposa que le habían hecho. Era muy bonita, con un alto nivel de magia y con todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa. No tenía mal carácter y hasta podría llegar a pensar que a su lado podría tener una vida tranquila, tener hijos y envejecer.

En realidad no era algo que le molestara en lo absoluto.

Eso lo confirmó el día del compromiso, donde todo había salido perfecto y su mandato como próximo líder de su clan y del Concilio estaba asegurado. Y ella estaría a su lado.

Recordó el beso que les habían pedido los camarógrafos del evento y como es que sin dudarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Incluso él se había sorprendido de esa reacción. Pero en realidad le gustaba Fei Han.

¿Acaso estaba mal?

_¿Y Sakura?_ Le recordó la voz en su cabeza, con ese mismo tono enojado de antes. _¿Ella también te gusta?_

Sus ojos se encontraron con el oso que le había confeccionado hace tantos años, que incluso parecía que había sido en otra vida, y no contestó la pregunta de la voz de su cabeza. No quería contestarla. Se puso el antebrazo en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez hoy podría dormir. Ese sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, una noche completa de sueño.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Lunes 13 de Julio.

Justo era eso lo que señalaba el calendario que tenían en una pared en lo que solía fungir como el taller editorial de la Escuela. Por sí alguien pretendía olvidarlo, o pasarlo por alto, el número estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo que a todas miras lo hacía parecer muy importante para cualquier persona que lo viera. En fin, por sí alguien no lo recordaba, ese era el día del cumpleaños número veinte del Superior Li.

Como cada año, y por ser un evento tan importante, se organizaba una cena con todos los alumnos, quienes normalmente le regalaban pequeños presentes al próximo líder de hechiceros de oriente.

Incluso se organizaban, dependiendo de lo entusiasmados que estuvieran los diferentes clubes en la escuela, eventos especiales, como obras de teatro o demostraciones de magia, justo como las que se presentaban cuando era el cumpleaños del Director.

Lo primero era el boletín especial que organizaba el periódico escolar comandado por Hang y Sang. Quienes ya preparaban la edición que sería reproducida y leída por todos los alumnos en ese taller editorial que poco tenía de serlo, más bien parecía un cuarto donde la gente suele guardar las cosas que ya no ocupa, o sea, la basura.

Sin embargo, las condiciones de trabajo no mermaban el entusiasmo de los jóvenes que vivían al filo de la noticia, según parecía lo único que le faltaba a la edición especial de ese año era una foto que fuera acorde con la situación, Hang se levantó del suelo y abrió uno de los cajones, de donde por cierto escapó una polilla para estrellarse contra la luz del foco, y sacó un enorme archivero polvoso de donde extrajo una carpeta llena de fotos del Superior, seleccionó una y dio por terminada una edición más.

-"¡A la imprenta!"-gritaron los dos jóvenes al unísono y se levantaron del suelo para salir corriendo por los pasillos, todavía oscuros, de la Escuela Superior de Ciencias Ocultas.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Kenishi giró en la cama, todavía no era hora de levantarse, no estaba listo para afrontar ese día en especial, era el día del _Superior Li_. Hasta parecía que era un político en plena campaña electoral, habría fotos suyas por todos lados, todos celebrarían su nacimiento, por poco y lo convertían en un día feriado a nivel nacional. Era sencillamente repugnante.

Hacía poco había escuchado de la existencia de un club de fans de la Escuela de Hechiceras que organizaba una comida en su honor cada año, a la que por cierto, jamás asistía.

Morfeo se despidió de él y lo despertó por completo una hora antes de que su despertador sonara. Cosa muy poco frecuente en él, pero con todo lo que le pasó el día anterior tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, así que ni siquiera pudo dormir decentemente.

Tampoco se levantó de la cama, no era tan ñoño como para llegar una hora antes a clases, no, mejor se quedaría en cama disfrutando del estado somnoliento que todavía tenía. Cerró los ojos con la promesa de darse sólo unos minutos, y justo cuando pensó que se reconciliaría con el Dios del sueño, imágenes del encuentro de ayer le bombardearon el cerebro e hicieron que abriera los ojos como para tratar de huir de ellas.

Justo una escena en particular era la que se solía repetir una y otra y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, como si fuera un acetato rayado, o algo parecido. Sí acertaron, ese beso es lo que no lo dejaba en paz, y si esa clase de situaciones continuaban se volvería bipolar, eso, o desarrollaba alguna clase de trastorno de doble personalidad. Bueno, que en su caso al ser Sakura/Kenishi no era demasiado raro que eso pasara.

El problema era que libraba una batalla constante consigo misma. Una parte de su ser se moría un poquito cada que lo veía, todavía el estómago le daba un respingo cuando entraba al salón de clases por la mañana, con el olor fresco de su loción, ese olor que se le estaba haciendo tan cotidiano como respirar; cuando lo veía mirar hacia la pizarra fijamente y se preguntaba mentalmente qué era lo que le había pasado; cuando veía sus ojos rodeados de unas sombras oscuras y le daban ganas de acercarse a preguntarle por qué no había dormido bien; cuando las manos le cosquilleaban porque querían hundirlas en sus cabellos castaños cuando estaban largos…

Otra parte de su ser, la más racional se enfurecía cuando lo veía, al grado de querer estrangularlo hasta que dejara de respirar con tal de que le diera respuestas, con tal de que le dijera por qué no había regresado, por qué la había dejado sola sufriendo con esa promesa que nunca cumplió, esperándolo como una estúpida cada día durante seis años. Esa parte que lo odiaba por haber cambiado, por ser tan frío con la gente, por no ser el niño de sonrisa cálida que solía ser, por casarse con otra que no fuera ella…

Era una batalla tan intensa la que se vivía en su interior que no creía poder salir vivo de ella. Una parte lo amaba todavía (aunque ya no quisiera hacerlo) y la otra parte lo odiaba casi con la misma intensidad. Quería verlo todos los días y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de no volverlo a ver.

Y ahora, se le sumaba a esta situación el hecho que pasó ayer, en el que él la persiguió por las calles y la miró como la miraba antes.

Suspiró profundamente.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban entrar en su mente sólo unos segundos? Sólo quería saber qué era lo que sentía por ella, por Sakura y juraba que después de eso lo dejaría en paz.

Debería existir una máquina así, o al menos una compañía como_ Lacuna_ donde le pudieran borrar de la memoria al castaño con sólo pedirlo. Cierto, era no era posible, o al menos todavía no estaba comprobado que eso fuera seguro de hacer, ni siquiera con magia.

En fin, no sabía cómo solucionar esa situación.

Volvió a suspirar.

Era especialista en situaciones amorosas complicadas. Como si complicarse la vida fuera una adicción, como el tabaco o el alcohol, debería buscar grupos de autoayuda, seguro existía alguno que se llamara «Amorosos Anónimos, donde te ayudamos a superar ese amor no correspondido por el cual todavía tienes esperanzas pero que nunca podrá ser». Debería buscarlo e inscribirse, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era ayuda profesional. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro podría presidir el grupo de autoayuda con mucha facilidad.

El sonido del despertador le hizo dar un salto de la impresión y se dijo que habría que soportar eso, al menos le quedaba el consuelo que el cumpleaños del _Superiorcito Li_, sólo duraba veinticuatro horas. Ven lo que decía sobre los problemas de personalidad múltiple, además de todo debería colgarse un letrero que dijera "Tengo problemas de doble personalidad, usted disculpe las molestias que eso le ocasiona" al menos así no tendrían que sufrir sus altibajos con tanta frecuencia.

Su segunda alarma sonó y supo que tanto pensar lo haría llegar tarde, sin duda, a veces soñar es una pérdida de tiempo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, apagó el despertador y saludó mentalmente a su hada que también estiraba los bracitos ante el nuevo día. Eso de establecer contacto telepático con esos seres era algo maravilloso, sólo por eso no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo.

Lo valía.

Hizo lo de siempre, como quien hace lo de siempre, o sea, como un autómata, no fue consciente de sus movimientos hasta que tomó la maleta para Artes Marciales y salió del cuarto. Y como siempre, le sucedió lo de siempre por hacer lo de siempre, vio la espalda del Superior Li que se alejaba por el mismo pasillo por el que él estaba caminando.

Respiró profundamente para darse valor y el aroma de la colonia del castaño le llenó los pulmones, embriagándole los sentidos.

Se dijo a sí misma que no era por su culpa, era por culpa de ese perfume que usaba y siguió caminando.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

-"Feliz cumpleaños Superior Li"-y se inclinó frente a él un niño pelirrojo estirando los brazos al mismo tiempo, para entregarle una pequeña caja negra.

Xiao Lang ya se había acostumbrado a esa situación, aunque eso no le que quitaba el hecho de que era muy incómoda y le molestaba. No tenían por qué regalarle cosas ese día, ni organizar nada, él no se los había pedido…

Tomó la caja sin darle importancia, y le pasó por un costado al estudiante de Básico sin decir una palabra.

Era el quinto regalo que le daban y sólo había terminado la primera clase del día.

Hiragizawa, quien lo había encontrado al salir de la clase de Artes Marciales reía abiertamente de esa situación.

-"Venga Xiao Lang, no puedes sonreír un poco, o darle las gracias a quien se toma la molestia de regalarte algo. No seas tan amargado"-y siguió sonriendo mientras igualaba el pasó del castaño quien había decidido dejarlo atrás en cuanto lo vio reírse de él.

-"No"-fue todo lo que contestó y se alejó de él cuando entraron al Salón Principal para tomar el desayuno. Perdiéndose entre la multitud, sin hacerlo realmente, porque todos se inclinaban ante él y le daban sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

Finalmente pudo sentarse en su lugar de siempre y trató de no perder la cabeza, su tío haría su felicitación de cada año, invitaría a todos los alumnos a la cena que se celebraría en su honor y cancelaría las dos últimas clases para los eventos que organizarían para él. Como cada año.

Y como cada año, eso lo irritaba en sobremanera, ni siquiera le gustaba su cumpleaños y todos parecían disfrutarlo tanto, como si sus buenos deseos fueran legítimos, como si alguien ahí lo conociera, como si supieran quien es, como si le guardaran afecto de verdad…

_El precio de ser un Li_, le había dicho su Madre en algún momento de su vida, _es tener que recibir el falso afecto de la gente por formar parte de la Familia y no por ser quien eres, estamos condenados a eso. _

Y ese argumento se comprobaba el día de su cumpleaños. Y ciertamente lo odiaba.

-"Buenos días a todos"-dijo el Director Xiang Won Li al entrar al Salón.

Todos tomaron asiento y susurraron emocionados sobre los anuncios que se harían al respecto de la celebración del cumpleaños del Superior Li. Agradecieron la comida del día y empezaron a desayunar sin dejar de hablar sobre los eventos que se llevarían a cabo durante la noche.

Después de terminar de comer, el director hizo los anuncios que estaban esperando.

-"Como todos saben, hoy es el día del cumpleaños de mi sobrino Xiao Lang, por lo que la cena será organizada en su honor. Los festejos empezaran a las siete, así que sean puntuales. Tengan un excelente día, jóvenes. Y a ti Xiao Lang, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños"-

La mayoría de los presentes corearon la felicitación y aplaudieron alegremente mientras Xiao Lang agradecía con una inclinación la felicitación de su tío. Era la única que agradecía por tratarse de él, de nadie más.

Empezaron a salir del Salón manteniendo los cuchicheos felices por lo que se estaba organizando para ese día, considerado por todos como la segunda celebración más importante después del cumpleaños del Director, incluso era más importante que la celebración del Baile Anual.

Este año habría un _performance _dirigido por los alumnos de la compañía de teatro de la escuela, donde intervendrían la magia y una historia de amor contemporánea, lo que fuera que eso significaba. Según decían los rumores, incluso el Superior Hiragizawa participaría en los eventos del día.

O al menos eso era lo que le estaba diciendo Chu a uno de los gemelos Zedong mientras caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa para la siguiente clase.

-"No me vayan a decir que también le compraron algo a Li, porque les juro que vomitaré"-dijo Kenishi después de escuchar toda la perorata emocionada de los gemelos. Recuerden su bipolaridad, por favor…

-"No, pero compramos cosas mejores, así que tendremos nuestra propia fiesta. No te preocupes por eso Kenny"-le dijo Mao con ojos centellantes mientras Tian asentía fervientemente.

Kenishi los miró confundido mientras escuchaba el sonoro suspiro de Chu. Por la forma en la que lo vio y la sonrisa maliciosa que puso, sabría que nada bueno saldría de todo eso, había tomado la sana decisión de no volver a beber sangre de sapos mágicos, y lo mantendría por el resto de su vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al recordarlo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los pasillos donde estaban sus habitaciones y decidieron discutir los pormenores de su fiesta clandestina durante el día.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

La clase de Artes Naturales había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, ahora diseñaban hechizos que eran complementados por el poder que tenían sus hadas y la capacidad telepática de comunicación que habían alcanzado con ellas.

Y a pesar del extraño atuendo del Profesor, y que parecía estar más demente de lo aceptable para cualquier Profesor de esa escuela, era alguien con mucho poder.

-"¿Será como en _Pokémon_?"-preguntó Mao y se imaginó el enfrentamiento entre dos hadas, como los enfrenamientos que existían en la famosa caricatura. –"Eso sería divertido, yo gritaría _Bulbasaur_ yo te elijo, y en lugar de tirar_ pokebolas_ lanzaríamos a nuestras hadas en enfrentamientos en una especie de torneo. ¡Eso sería genial!"-

Todos soltaron una carcajada justo en el momento en que el Profesor apareció en el jardín, lugar que definitivamente era más agradable que el salón que apestaba a fertilizante y a plantas pudriéndose.

-"Buenos días jóvenes. Hoy exploraremos los hechizos conjuntos así que hoy me acompañara la Reina de las Hadas para las demostraciones, trátenla con respeto por favor"-un capullo de rosa se abrió y la Reina de la Hadas, esa que había permitido que sus nuevas hijas se formaran con los estudiantes a principio de año, apareció.

De inmediato la rodearon todas las pequeñas hadas de la clase soltando zumbiditos de felicidad y esparciendo destellos a su alrededor. Todo ese juego de colores centellantes y miles de polvos dorados cayéndole encima hicieron que el dolor de cabeza que Xiao Lang estaba empezando a sentir se acentuara al grado de hacerle palpitar las sienes.

¡Lo que le faltaba!

-"Bueno, jóvenes como ustedes ya saben, las hadas desarrollan cierta preferencia por los elementos conforme van creciendo, por esos son llamadas seres elementales. Sin embargo, por la edad que tienen sus compañeras es difícil saber con certeza a qué elemento se inclinarán si al agua, al viento a la tierra o al fuego, pero a pesar de esto podemos hacer diversas pruebas para ayudarnos a saberlo"-todos guardaron silencio cuando el Profesor empezó a hablar y al parecer la Reina de la Hadas hizo lo propio para que las diminutas haditas se quedaran quietas y prestaran atención.

-"Lo que vamos a hacer es sentarnos en posición de loto"-continuó -"tomaremos entre las manos a nuestras hadas y estableceremos contacto con ellas"-todos seguían las instrucciones del profesor al pie de la letra.-"Ahora, cierren los ojos y conecten sus mentes, sean muy cuidados sobre lo que piensan, lo que queremos es que tengan la mente en blanco para poder alcanzar el grado máximo de concentración y poder ver algún indicio dentro de la mente de sus pequeñas compañeras"-el Profesor guardó silencio, tomó entre sus manos a la Reina de las Hadas y después volvió a abrir los ojos. –"La Reina, es poseedora de la llama azul, pero eso es típico en las Reinas"-algunos abrieron los ojos y lo miraron con cara de _claro, todos ya sabíamos eso… _sarcásticamente.

-"Yo no puedo ver nada"-dijo uno de los alumnos, siendo coreado por varios más.

-"¡Pues concéntrense no es tan difícil!"-los reprendió

Kenishi miró a su hada con ojos interrogantes, ya había hecho lo que el Profesor había dicho y no podía ver nada. Su hada volvió a cerrar lo ojos y trató de concentrase, pero nada sucedía.

Repentinamente la mañana que se veía despejada y fresca comenzó a nublarse. El cielo se puso gris con tanta rapidez que incluso las hadas se sorprendieron y miraron la tormenta aproximarse con cierto miedo. Las hadas en general no le temían a ningún fenómeno de la naturaleza, pero las tormentas a su edad todavía les parecían terroríficas.

Un trueno hizo vibrar el cielo y con ello las hadas soltaron un zumbido generalizado y se escondieron rápidamente entre las ropas de sus dueños. Sólo un hada quedo maravillada del espectáculo de truenos, el hada del Superior Li.

-"Eres un bicho muy extraño"-pensó en voz alta, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención, todos trataban de calmar a sus hadas.

-"Esto será imposible"-dijo el Profesor y mantuvo una corta conversación mental con la Reina de las Hadas. –"No habrá problema. La Reina me ha pedido realizar la primera evaluación de sus hijas, por lo tanto se las llevará por lo que resta del día"-algunos no pudieron esconder sus caras de tristeza, las pequeñas hadas se habían convertido en sus fieles compañeras en muy poco tiempo. –"No se angustien sólo será por el día de hoy, mañana temprano vengan al jardín después del almuerzo a recogerlas, por hoy será todo…"-

Una a una las hadas se fueron despidiendo de sus compañeros y desaparecieron dejando un poco de polvo brillante en el aire. Kenishi le acarició las alas a su pequeña amiga y le dijo mentalmente que diera lo mejor de sí en las pruebas y que no se preocupara si fallaba, que estaría muy orgulloso de ella. El hada asintió y desapareció después de eso.

Xiao Lang no entendía por qué su hada no se iba. Sinceramente no iba a abrazarla ni nada por el estilo, no era para nada como sus ridículos compañeros de clase, sin embargo, sólo estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente, ni siquiera le decía algo mentalmente.

-"Ya vete"-le dijo mientras hacia señas con las manos para alejarla. –"Vete, anda"-y volvió a hacerle señas con las manos. Y fue cuando escuchó el ligero lamento en su mente, era muy silencioso como si el hada tratara de esconderlo.

_-"Me sentiré sola"-_había alcanzado a escuchar entre los débiles susurros y ciertamente no supo que hacer. Carraspeo, ya casi todas las hadas se iban y la suya sólo estaba ahí mirándolo. Además, nunca le había dicho que hacer en estos casos. Dio un paso hacía enfrente.

-"No me vayas a morder"-le advirtió al momento que aproximaba su mano hacia ella. Y con demasiada brusquedad le tocó las alas, casi como sino quisiera hacerlo, pero según recordaba eso las tranquilizaba.

El hada se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos dorados más abiertos de lo normal, desde que estaban juntos el único contacto físico que había tenido con ella era para alejarla de su lado. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus diminutas mejillas y se sintió tranquila.

Xiao Lang se alejó repentinamente de ella y le dio la espalda.

–"Vete ya"-le gritó y el hada soltó un respingo sorprendida, sin embargo, junto las alas y desapareció del patio dejando caer un poco de polvo dorado. Nadie lo vio, pero los labios del castaño se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa cuando caminaba rumbo a la siguiente clase.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

El cielo volvió a retumbar cuando los alumnos caminaban por los diversos pasillos de la institución, las advertencias de lluvia no pasaron desapercibidas y algunos invocaron sus paraguas en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. El cielo, como esperando a que todos estuvieran cubiertos, dejó caer su lluvia cuando ya casi todos traían paraguas en mano, las gotas empezaron lentamente para después caer con furia y llenarles los pulmones de ese delicioso aroma a tierra mojada. Todos abrieron los paraguas al unísono y continuaron con su ritmo habitual de vida.

Hiragizawa cerró su paraguas negro cuando entró al edificio donde se albergaban todas las oficinas administrativas del ESCO. Caminó hasta estar frente a una puerta que pertenecía a la oficina del Director y esperó pacientemente mientras lo dejaban pasar. Tarareaba una canción que había creído olvidar y sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

-"Pase"-le dijo una voz al interior después de un par de minutos. –"Siéntate Eriol"-el Director le señaló el sofá frente a su escritorio. –"¿Quieres café?"-Hiragizawa asintió y poco después entró el que parecía ser el Secretario personal del Director, aunque siendo sinceros Eriol nunca lo había visto antes y eso que él es un excelente observador.

-"Gracias"-le dio una ligera sonrisa al joven que le sirvió y esperó a que se marchara para hablar. –"Tendré que salir por un tiempo, espero que no sea más de una semana. Iré a Londres"-le dijo después de saborear el amargo sabor del café. Y ciertamente no era una petición, era más bien un aviso.

-"No creo que haya ningún problema con eso"-le contestó el Director después de hacer lo propio  
con su café.-"Sin embargo, y en vista de que a pesar de soy tu Director sólo te tomas la molestia de avisarme sin pedir mi consentimiento, espero que por lo menos me digas el motivo de tu viaje"-Eriol sonrió ocultando sus ojos con el reflejo de sus lentes.

-"Sinceramente no estoy seguro del motivo de mi viaje. Recientemente soñé con las calles que visitaba en Londres de niño y creo que es un mensaje. Tendré que ir a corroborarlo, además me hará bien un poco de aire fresco, las cosas empeoran con el paso del tiempo y si sigo así supongo que moriré pronto, no me podrás negar el gusto de visitar mi tierra natal por última vez"-el aire serio con el que dijo esas palabras volvió demasiado tenebroso su discurso.

-"Eso es demasiado dramático hasta para el antiguo Clow. Está bien, sólo espero noticias pronto al respecto. Hablando de otro tema, supongo que por tu personalidad ya estarás enterado de lo que está sucediendo en el Concilio recientemente, y también supongo que sabrás que son temas que te conciernen, bueno, al menos te conciernen por ser parte del legado de tu magia. El Comité está presionando al respecto del Card Master ya hablé con Xiao Lang al respecto, pero me pidieron un buscador y no podré darles largas por mucho tiempo más"-

-"No entiendo. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la ESCO?"-

-"¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren de que el Card Master está en la escuela?"-Eriol se quedó helado un segundo, pero disimuló por completo su desconcierto, si se dirigía al respecto de Sakura como el Card Master significa que no la habían descubierto. –"No pensé que habría tantos problemas cuando lo invite a asistir a la escuela. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de las consecuencias de esa situación. Kenishi se mantiene oculto y sinceramente el nivel de magia y de concentración que necesita para hacerlo sólo me hace pensar que es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de este mundo, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo podré protegerlo"-Eriol asintió, no lo había pensado, pero era mas que obvio que el tío de Xiao Lang sabía de la presencia de Kenishi en la Escuela, pero…

-"Tomaré medidas al respecto. ¿Qué dijo Xiao Lang cuando hablaste con él sobre esto?"-

-"Xiao Lang es un misterio, incluso para mi. Nunca le pregunté abiertamente cómo se sentía al respecto de que el Card Master viniera al ESCO, sin embargo, creo que se lo ha tomado con madurez. Cuando le dije que el Concilio lo estaba buscando no me dijo nada, pero ahora que lo pienso, se lo dije poco antes de que desapareciera por varios días a principios de este año"-los dos guardaron un silencio meditativo, ambos tratando de sacar conclusiones.

-"Tiene razón. Lo ha tomado con madurez. Veré que puedo hacer sobre este tema y pondré sobre aviso al Card Master. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a clases"-se levantó y se inclino antes de salir. –"Vendré a avisarle cuando ya tenga decidido el día de mi viaje"-y abandonó la oficina.

Sonrío como un niño con juguete nuevo. Este problema, era de entendimiento entre personas, y no era por que no se entendiera la diferencia entre antagónicos básicos como cuando se explica la diferencia entre el blanco y el negro, el problema aquí, es que entre las personas implicadas, cada una tenía una opinión distinta sobre el blanco. Para ser más claros, el Director sabía que Kenishi estaba en la escuela, y cuando hablaba con Xiao Lang sobre el Card Master, él suponía que también lo sabía, pero está claro que Xiao Lang no sabe que Sakura está en la escuela.

O sea, que esos días que salió del país…

Sin duda, Xiao Lang había ido buscar a Sakura en cuanto se enteró que estaba en peligro por el Concilio. Lo que tendría que enterarse es qué encontró con su viaje y además está lo que sucedió con la presencia de Sakura el día de ayer.

_-"Pobre Lobo. Ha de estar muy, pero muy confundido… "-_pensó y siguió sonriendo. Ese enredo era algo simplemente fascinante.

Cuando salió al patio la lluvia seguía igual. Aspiró profundamente el aroma a humedad y caminó protegido por su paraguas. Aceleró el paso cuando sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, eso era cada vez más frecuente, trastabilló hasta que encontró una pared para sostenerse y recuperar el aliento.

No era broma cuando dijo que si seguía así moriría pronto. La escuela lo estaba matando.

El mareo pasó y bajó el paraguas para que la lluvia le refrescara el rostro. La verdad era que estaba huyendo de la escuela para tratar de recuperar fuerzas y solucionar uno de lo tantos problemas que lo estaban asediando, o al menos eso esperaba hacer.

Cuando sus lentes ya estaban completamente empañados por la lluvia retomó su camino a clases. La verdad también llegaba tarde a Historia de la Magia a propósito, esa era la clase más aburrida que le había tocado en esta vida y en la pasada. Lo juraba.

Entró al salón con quince minutos de retraso y media clase ya estaba a la mitad de un sueño profundo. Se disculpó diciendo que había sido llamado por el Director y tomó su lugar a lado de Xiao Lang.

-"¿En qué página van?"-le preguntó con voz baja y Xiao Lang movió su libro para dejarle ver la página 518 de ese libro que parecía ser eterno. En cuanto encontró el párrafo en el que estaba la clase dejó de prestar atención, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Volteó a ver a su compañero de asiento y notó como escuchaba la clase con fingida indiferencia y tomaba notas cuando lo consideraba importante.

La verdad podría jurar que era el único que permanecía despierto durante las dos horas de clase. Trató de poner atención eso no podría ser tan difícil, se quito los lentes y sacó un paño de su chaqueta para limpiarlos, sólo por hacer algo, y trató de escuchar la clase.

-"Actualmente se respeta el orden de hechiceros que fue establecido hace unos siglos"-Eriol sonrió con pesar, ni siquiera en esta vida podría prestar atención a esa clase. Regreso los ojos al libro e hizo un segundo esfuerzo. –"Los hechiceros, desde entonces, se dividen en tres niveles. En el nivel tres los hechiceros necesitan algún objeto físico para canalizar su poder, normalmente se usan báculos o pendientes; los hechiceros de segundo nivel ya no necesitan objetos, sin embargo, tienen que invocar a través de la voz para que sus hechizos surtan efecto; y finalmente, los hechiceros de primer nivel ya no tienen necesidad de utilizar la voz, sólo es necesario que los hechizos sean formulados en sus pensamientos"-el profesor hizo una pausa al escuchar el ronquido de uno de sus alumnos, frunció el ceño y le lanzó una esfera compacta de viento que no sólo lo hizo despertar sino que lo hizo levantarse de su asiento y trastabillar confundido hasta que terminó en el suelo, haciendo que los otros que dormían se despertaran y soltaran una carcajada generalizada.

-"Espero poder continuar con mi clase y que me hagan el grandísimo favor de mantenerse despiertos a menos que quieran que terminemos la clase de hoy con un pequeño examen"-todos miraron horrorizados al Profesor y asintieron obligando a sus párpados a mantenerse abiertos por lo que restaba de la clase.

Kenishi ahogó un bostezo, estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto, la verdad no había podido recuperarse de usar tanta magia el día anterior. Volvió a bostezar al tiempo que se quitaba un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo con el dorso de la mano. Miró a su compañero de asiento dormir plácidamente sobre sus brazos y se preguntó qué era lo que los Zedong estaban planeando para ese día, habían dicho algo sobre una fiesta, pero no podía imaginarse a que se referían.

Bostezó por enésima vez, y agradeció que el Profesor estuviera diciendo cuales eran las páginas que debían de leer para la próxima clase, dando por terminada la del día. Le dio un ligero codazo a Mao Zedong para despertarlo y sonrió al ver su cara somnolienta.

-"¿Ya terminó la clase?"-Kenishi asintió ante la pregunta y se puso de pie al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos.

Mao estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se levantó de su asiento buscando con la mirada a su hermano gemelo.

-"¿Crees que ya esté listo?"-le preguntó a Tian cuando lo vio acercarse con Chu.

-"No lo creo. Supongo que le tomará al menos dos horas más. Estará perfecto para la cena"-

-"¿De qué están hablando?"-preguntó Kenishi cuando ya caminaban rumbo a la clase de Manejo de los Elementos y que por la celebración del cumpleaños del Superior Li, sería la última del día.

-"Ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo, mi querido amigo"-de nuevo le dio esa sensación de que aquello no llevaría a nada bueno.

Justo cuando entraron al salón de clases se toparon con un niño de básico que le entregaba una pequeña bolsa azul oscuro a Xiao Lang, el niño sacudió su cabellera cobriza después de inclinarse como muestra de respeto y luego desapareció corriendo por el pasillo.

El castaño miró la bolsa sin prestarle atención y siguió acomodando sus cosas para la clase. Unos segundos después de sacar su carpeta tocó la bolsa que le habían dado y la desapareció sin siquiera abrirla. Kenishi supuso que la habría tirado a la basura o algo por el estilo, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se sentó en una de esas mesas que le recordaban a las del _Ojo del dragón_.

El Profesor Liu Bang entró al salón de clases montado en un_ scotter_, se detuvo justo al lado de su escritorio y se quitó el casco, le sonrió a sus alumnos al tiempo que les daba los buenos días.

-"Buenos días"-corearon los jóvenes y guardaron silencio.

Para la mayoría de los alumnos la historia de ese profesor era un misterio, nadie entendía por qué parecía un niño. De acuerdo con la información que pudo conseguir Chu, el maestro de Manejo de los Elementos, fue víctima de un conjuro que ni siquiera los hechiceros más poderosos pudieron revertir, por lo cual decidió dejar de intentarlo y parecer un niño el resto de vida. Según les informó el chico, el mini-profesor perteneció a la generación de estudiantes del Director Li, tal como la mayoría de sus maestros.

Sin embargo, pese a su tamaño compacto y su graciosa manera de enseñar, era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la ESCO. Ahora, se divertía abiertamente viendo como sus alumnos eran superados por la prueba que se le había ocurrido para ese día. La temporada de lluvias hizo que le dieran ganas de trabajar con agua, por lo cual, convirtió el aula, con el movimiento de su mano derecha, en un enorme desfiladero con una cascada que parecía no tener fin.

Los alumnos, al sentir como el salón era transformado, levitaron ante la ausencia de un piso firme bajo sus pies. El profesor se acercó a sus habilidosos alumnos y les sonrió abiertamente mientras señalaba con satisfacción su hermosa cascada.

-"¡Ahora en parejas!"-gritó porque el sonido de la caída de agua les inundaba los oídos. –"¡Quiero que partan la cascada en dos!"-y sin darles otro tipo de indicación desapareció de los alrededores y se ubicó tan lejos de los alumnos que parecía un punto en el cielo gris del día.

Todos se miraron un poco intrigados, nunca habían tenido que partir una cascada en sus vidas, y vaya que habían tenido que hacer muchas cosas. Pero no era sólo eso, sino que, ante la falta de algún punto de apoyo, tenían que invocar hechizos de levitación, lo que los haría tener que manejar, al menos, dos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Li y Hiragizawa fueron los primeros en acercarse a la cascada, bastó una mirada entre ellos para saber que serían pareja, eso siempre había sido obvio, excepto el año anterior, donde Kenishi estuvo casi obligado a ser el compañero de trabajo de Li, ellos trabajaban juntos en todas las asignaturas.

Eriol sonrió al acercar su mano a la cascada, el flujo de agua era demasiado fuerte, además del hecho de que estaba helada. Estuvo tentado a decirle a Xiao Lang que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de meter las manos ahí, pero cuando volteó a verlo, el castaño ya se había quitado el saco y se estaba doblando las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Una sonrisa de medio lado, casi imperceptible, se asomaba en su rostro.

El inglés se levantó las gafas con el dedo índice y soltó un ligero suspiro antes de realizar el mismo procedimiento con las mangas de su camisa. Cuando los dos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones se miraron de reojo y metieron ambas manos a la cascada al mismo tiempo, sin embargo la fuerza de su hechizo les hizo ser arrojados a casi dos metros del flujo de agua, como si la cascada tuviera la capacidad de defenderse de sus intentos por dividirla.

Esto no está nada bien. Pensaron la mayoría de los alumnos al ver a dos de los alumnos más poderosos ser arrojados en su primer intento.

-"Cada que alguno de sus intentos falle, la cascada aumentará su cauce y les será más difícil dividirla"-dijo la voz del profesor a la lejanía, con un sonido como espectral. Los que tenían mejor vista se dieron cuenta que comía un paquete de frituras de queso, mirándolos como si fueran un espectáculo de circo.

Una pareja tuvo valor para acercarse a la cascada y repitieron el resultado de los Superiores, además de que uno de ellos, en medio de la distracción dejó de conjurar el hechizo de levitación y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío, de no ser porque Kenishi reaccionó rápidamente y mediante una burbuja de viento detuvo su descenso. El joven de cabellera más negra que la misma noche, se inclinó levemente como agradecimiento y Kenishi le sonrió como respuesta.

¿Cómo podrían dividir la cascada? ¿Cómo?

Al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos se animaba a realizar un intento, el Profesor cambió un poco la dinámica, en lugar de que el agua desapareciera en la caída libre del desfiladero, empezó a acumularse bajo los pies de los jóvenes, quienes repentinamente ya no podía conjurar hechizos de levitación para mantenerse alejados del agua que seguramente estaba a algunos grados de congelarse. La velocidad de la caída de agua les puso el líquido vital con rapidez al nivel de las rodillas, y si seguían así serían cubiertos en su totalidad por agua helada.

Todos se miraron con desesperación, su Profesor estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-"Cuando dividan la cascada el agua se detendrá. Es demasiado fácil, no sé por qué se complican tanto la vida"-les dijo el mini-profesor, quien era el único que podía levitar. Después de dejar su paleta de cereza flotando, se acercó a la cascada, y sin mucha fuerza acercó uno de sus dedos y repentinamente el agua detuvo su flujo ocasionando una escisión horizontal, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-"Brrrr"-sacudió frenéticamente la mano que había metido al agua. –"Está helada. ¿Ven lo fácil que es?"-y volvió a tomar su paleta de cereza y se alejó cuando el agua le cubría la cintura a la mayoría de los alumnos.

Esto no está nada, nada bien. Pensó Kenishi, sintiendo como se le entumía el cuerpo y le castañeaban los dientes de frío. El Profesor no recitó ningún hechizo en voz alta por lo que les negó la posibilidad de copiar su técnica, sin embargo, necesitaban algo que detuviera el flujo de agua rápidamente y en un solo intento.

Sintió una mirada sobre su espalda y se giró a ver a Eriol quien lo miraba fijamente a través de sus lentes completamente empapados, como diciéndole con ese simple gesto que el ojiverde tenía la respuesta. Sin embargo, por más que buscaba y rebuscaba en su memoria, no recordaba ningún hechizo que dividiera el agua en dos al más puro estilo de Moisés.

Cuando el agua les impidió tener los pies apoyados en el suelo, todos empezaron a dar brazadas para poder mantenerse a flote, aunque siendo sinceros, eso en lugar de ser una clase, parecía una recreación de los momentos finales de la película de Titanic, donde el vaho de todos era la única forma de saber que no habían muerto de hipotermia, bueno, estaba siendo un poco dramático, era cierto, pero en realidad esperaba que en cualquier momento sonara la canción de Celine Dion como fondo musical de la clase.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar estupideces y regresó a la realidad, justo cuando el segundo intento fallido por parte del Superior Li y el Superior Hiragizawa los mandaba todavía más lejos que el primer intento. Trayendo consigo una ola que sumergió a todos por algunos segundos.

Está bien. Se dijo Kenishi mientras se quitaba el agua de los ojos y trataba de controlar el movimiento implacable de sus dientes.

Recapitulemos.

Hay una cascada gigante que debe ser partida en dos, los golpes directos no ocasionan más que el efecto contrario, es decir, no sirve de nada querer aplicar demasiada fuerza, el Profesor únicamente utilizó un dedo para detener el flujo.

Un dedo.

Un dedo.

¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Claro, era Manejo de los Elementos!

Se acercó a los hermanos Zedong que se abrazaban como si eso realmente fuera la película de Titanic, mientras acortaba la distancia juraba haber escuchado que uno de ellos decía _Jack, Oh Jack_… rodó los ojos, y se acercó a contarles su plan. Mao, quien fue el que pareció entenderlo con más claridad se ofreció a ayudar al ojiverde.

Ambos nadaron a cada uno de los extremos de la cascada mientras los alumnos los miraban expectantes, si los Superiores no podían detener el flujo del agua, nadie podría…

Kenishi levantó la mano e hizo una señal asemejando una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos, ya que, por más gritara, Mao no podría escucharlo. Cuando únicamente quedó levantado su dedo índice, ambos hechiceros colocaron un dedo a la misma distancia en los extremos de la cascada, primero un ligero viento removió el flujo del líquido, hasta que poco a poco, los hechizos invocados por ellos dividieron la cascada. Sin embargo, Kenishi se dio cuenta que eso no era tan fácil como parecía, cuando lograban dividir una parte, el flujo se restablecía en el otro extremo.

El joven Katsura pareció recordar algo y levantó la otra mano e invocó fuego, elemento que rápidamente hizo una espiral cubriendo el hechizo de viento, ocasionando una escisión visible en la cascada.

Y justo como había dicho el Profesor la cascada y el agua desaparecieron de inmediato, incluso el agua helada que estaba en sus ropas se evaporó y los dejó igual de secos que cuando entraron al salón de clases. Los alumnos se arremolinaron con rapidez a lado de los dos hechiceros que habían logrado dividir la cascada, preguntándoles cómo se les había ocurrido utilizar dos elementos y demás cosas. Olvidando por completo el frío que les carcomía los huesos hacía unos minutos.

Kenishi se rascó la cabeza incomodo, mientras Mao relataba la historia alegremente haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

El mini-profesor se acercó al grupo y con un solo movimiento de la mano derecha regresó el salón de clases a la normalidad. Todos tomaron asiento y lo miraron expectantes.

-"Jeje, olvide lo que les iba a decir"-todos entornaron los ojos, siempre era lo mismo con ese maestro. –"Ah, cierto, bien pensando Katsura, había que poner en práctica la fusión de elementos contrarios, sin que eso requiriera mucha fuerza física, parece que todos olvidaron qué es lo que hacemos en esta clase"-

Todos soltaron una risa alegre, todos menos cierto castaño de ojos como el caramelo.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso a él?

Miró con fastidio las anotaciones que hacía el Profesor Liu Bang sobre la pizarra y sintió de nuevo el dolor de cabeza atravesarle las sienes. Esa clase de dolores ya eran tan habituales que a veces pensaba que tenía algún tumor cerebral, o algo así. Incluso acudió secretamente con el doctor de la familia Li, quien descartó cualquier tipo de cáncer o lesión cerebral.

-"Es sólo que siempre estás tenso"-le dijo con un tono demasiado comprensivo, que al castaño le pareció ridículo. –"Te daré un par de pastillas para controlar el dolor y que te ayudarán a dormir, aunque deberías empezar a relajarte Xiao Lang, sino, difícilmente llegarás a los treinta años"-el castaño no le contestó, la verdad, que ese doctor se tomara tantas libertades con él sólo porque lo había visto nacer, lo ponía de mal humor.

El dolor de cabeza, o más bien, su migraña crónica, hizo que el movimiento que realizó con su cabeza le hiciera arrugar la frente y cerrar los ojos.

-"¿Te duele de nuevo la cabeza?"-escuchó la voz de Hiragizawa y sintió que alguien le estaba taladrando el cerebro. No necesitó contestarle a Eriol, su rictus de dolor lo decía todo.

-"Bueno jóvenes, no olviden que la siguiente clase tienen que entregar el avance de sus proyectos finales y el primer reporte del trabajo de campo que están elaborando"-todos asintieron con alegría sabiendo que las festividades del día empezarían en un par de horas. –"Cierto, casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños joven Li"-todos aplaudieron ante la felicitación y Xiao Lang hizo una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento a su profesor, sintiendo deseos de arrancarse la cabeza para ya no sentir dolor.

Todos abandonaron el aula hablando animadamente de las festividades que seguirían de la cena de gala de esa noche, mientras felicitaban con palabras efusivas al Superior Li, quien ni siquiera volteaba a verlos, necesitaba llegar a su habitación y tomarse unas cuantas de esas pastillas que le había mandado el estúpido doctor, al menos tenía la esperanza que eso lo drogaría lo suficiente para soportar toda la gala sin golpear o matar a alguien.

Llegó a su habitación cuando sintió que se le nublaba la vista de tanto dolor, hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba un dolor tan potente como el de ese día. Atravesó el cuarto con tres largas zancadas hasta llegar a la gaveta de su escritorio, revolvió el contenido y sacó un par de frascos, sin mucho cuidado abrió uno de ellos y se metió a la boca cinco pastillas de un solo golpe, tomó la botella de agua que estaba a lado de sus libros y vació su contenido.

Con un movimiento de la mano corrió las cortinas para quedar en completa oscuridad y se dejó caer en la cama. Agradecía el hecho de que las hadas estuvieran siendo evaluadas, estaba seguro de que no podría soportar los chillidos de su bicho alado en la condición en la que estaba. Cerró los ojos, y esperó que las pastillas surtieran efecto, había excedido ligeramente la dosis que le recomendó el doctor (en tres pastillas) pero suponía que eso no lo mataría.

Aunque siendo sinceros, esperaba que al menos lo dejaran inconsciente por las horas que faltaban para el evento, miró su muñeca, tenía exactamente tres horas antes de tener que bajar y recibir las miles de felicitaciones falsas que le daban cada año.

Se puso la mano en la frente y sintió su cabeza ligera, de haber sabido que las drogas que le habían mandado eran tan efectivas las hubiera tomado con regularidad. Rápidamente su cuerpo se empezó a volver pesado, como si no pudiera mover las extremidades sin que eso implicara un gran esfuerzo. Al mismo tiempo sus párpados se fueron cerrando, ya no podría mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más.

Durmió profundamente por un tiempo que le pareció demasiado corto. Sin embargo poco a poco las imágenes de recuerdos que empezaron a poblar su mente, le dieron ganas de salir de ese mundo gobernado por Morfeo.

¿Lugar? Esa isla donde lo había desterrado su familia, como un paria de la sociedad que no merecía portar el apellido Li. Y donde, según había visto hacía un par de horas, no parecía haber muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Los dos hermanos habían sido asesinados por el gigante sin que eso le ocasionara ninguna clase de remordimiento, de hecho, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto devorar el bife término medio y esa sonrisa retorcida en sus labios justo después de desaparecer los dos cadáveres, podría decir con certeza que había disfrutado matar a los pequeños.

Xiao Lang sentía escozor en los ojos, como lágrimas de indignación al ver al hombre-bestia comer con tanta tranquilidad. Cerró los puños, no podía permitirlo, no podía ver como ese gigante controlaba el destino de sus vidas con el simple chasquido de sus dedos. Dio dos pasos y estuvo a punto de correr hacia él para atacarlo cuando alguien lo detuvo fuertemente del hombro, tanto que sintió que eso le habría las heridas que tenía en esa zona.

-"A menos que quieras morir lo mejor es irnos"-le dijo con una mirada perdida, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Xiao Lang lo reconoció como el chico que lo había ido a despertar esa mañana, él mismo que no había apoyado su plan de golpear a la bestia para impedir que asesinara a los dos niños.

Sin darse cuenta de eso lo miró con odio.

-"¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?!"-le gritó fuera de sí, mientras apretaba los puños y se acercaba violentamente al chico, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de furia e indignación, incluso no le importó que fuera más alto que él, le tomó por la ligera playera que portaba y le retorció la ropa. –"¡Pudimos haberlo detenido!"-

El otro joven implicado ni siquiera lo miró, con un simple golpe a los brazos se liberó del agarre y le dirigió la mirada por primera vez.

-"¿Acaso eres idiota?"-pese a la forma en la que se lo dijo no levantó la voz. –"Haz lo que quieras, pero debes saber que si mantienes esa actitud no vivirás más que unos días, además como eres un Li, la bestia te dará un trato especial. Te daré un consejo, lo mejor es que dejes de tratar de defender a todos aquí, sino quieres ser el siguiente cadáver en esta isla"-y sin más caminó por la arena hasta acercarse a las chozas que fungían como sus dormitorios.

Xiao Lang cerró los puños con frustración y apretó con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta que le estaban sangrando las palmas, no fue consciente de eso hasta que vio las gotas del líquido rojo carmesí caer en la blanca arena.

Siendo sinceros todavía tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera una bizarra pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, y que en algún momento estaría en su cama, en su casa, con Mei Ling…

Pero no, había sido exiliado de su hogar por cometer un error que hasta la fecha no tenía muy claro, y las consecuencias eran estar en ese infernal lugar por dos años, siendo custodiado por un hombre-bestia que disfrutaba matar cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Él no podía permitir que eso le sucediera, tenía que regresar a su casa y demostrarles a todos que había sobrevivido a sus castigos que era digno de ser quien tenía que ser.

El sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo y pudo ver con claridad el lugar donde estaban, había alrededor de 15 chozas, o tal vez 20 chozas a lo largo de una hilera en el centro de la isla, la cual estaba rodeaba de palmeras y según alcanzaba a ver algunos árboles frutales. Como el hombre-bestia seguía devorando su gran trozo de carne, supuso que no los torturaría por un tiempo, por lo cual le dio la oportunidad de buscar agua, o cualquier líquido para poder enjugarse las heridas que tenía, y que sino recibían atención pronto se infectarían.

Sin saber a dónde ir, siguió las huellas que había dejado el otro chico y llegó al centro de las chozas, no se había dado cuenta de eso, él pensó que los únicos en la isla eran los dos niños que habían muerto en la mañana y el otro chico, pero eran alrededor de cinco jóvenes más en la isla, todos con la misma mirada de temor tatuada en el rosto. No podía creer que siendo tan jóvenes ya experimentaran el miedo a la muerte de manera tan evidente. Vio a algunos de ellos llenos de heridas y cicatrices que no podían sanar, todos en completo silencio mientras uno de ellos sacaba una especie de cubeta de agua de un agujero.

Todos se acercaron a beber un poco de agua ante la mirada del castaño. Quien todavía no acababa de creer que todo eso fuera real.

Hizo cálculos sobre las edades de los que estaba ahí y podía jurar que el de mayor edad era el chico que le había hablado en la mañana, quien tal vez no pasaría los dieciséis años, de ahí en fuera todos parecían menores de diez años, todos eran niños.

Se acercó más y le ofrecieron una especie de recipiente con agua.

-"Date prisa antes de que venga la bestia"-le urgió un niño pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas, quien era el que había sacado el recipiente con agua del hoyo en la arena. –"¿Eres «el Li», verdad?"-le preguntó una vez que el castaño volvió a poner el recipiente para que fuera llenado de nuevo, no sabia que tenía tanta sed.

-"Sí"-se atragantó con el último trago y tuvo una ligera tos. –"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?"-preguntó después de algún tiempo.

-"Llegamos poco antes que tú, tal vez unos tres días o dos, ya perdimos la noción del tiempo"-le dijo el pelirrojo cuando le daba un poco del líquido vital a dos pequeños de tal vez seis u ocho años. –"La mayoría estaremos un año, el único que ha recibido dos años fuiste tú, y él…"-un ligero alboroto les hizo saber que la bestia, como lo llamaban todos, se acercaba, por lo que la conversación terminó. –"Es mejor que te metas a tu choza, puede enfurecer si nos ve aquí, llévate el bote con agua para que te limpies un poco"-el pelirrojo, era más o menos de su edad, en su siguiente conversación se enteraría que se llamaba Wo Min-Tao, del clan Wo, conocido en China por especializarse en la investigación tecnológica de última generación.

Lo único que escuchaba era los ruidosos pasos de la bestia, quien al parecer arrastraba algo consigo, algo tal vez metálico, Xiao Lang se asomó por una pequeña rendija de su choza y pudo ver que estaba cargando un hacha, su adrenalina se disparó, ese hombre maniaco se acercaba a una de las chozas, escuchó gritos y se dio cuenta que le estaban castañeando los dientes, tenía miedo, en realidad todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Vio como sacaba a uno de los niños más pequeños y lo tomaba del cabello, de nuevo, sin importarle sus heridas salió de su choza, pero antes de que pudiera llegar enfrente de la bestia, éste dejó caer al niño quien silenció sus sollozos con su propia mano y siguió su camino.

-"Mejor me divertiré más tarde, ahora me iré a dormir…"-dijo al aire el enorme hombre y siguió su camino hasta perderse entre los árboles frutales. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado el castaño se acercó corriendo al pequeño y lo ayudó a levantarse. El niño, quien todavía acallaba sus sollozos con la mano, tenía una mueca de terror dibujada en el rostro.

Xiao Lang pensó que si sus cálculos no fallaban ese pequeño tenía apenas cinco años. Le quitó la mano de la boca porque el pequeño estaba como en shock, y lo metió a la choza, el pequeño simplemente se alejó de él sin emitir una sola palabra y se sentó en el rincón donde había paja –o tal vez hojas secas- que lo protegían del frío.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho ese niño para merecer estar ahí? Se preguntó cuando lo vio secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

¿Qué había hecho él para estar ahí?

Sin saber bien por qué, se acercó al pequeño y se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-el niño no lo miró, mantenía los ojos fijos en sus rodillas, las cuales, tenían raspones por todos lados. –"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-el pequeño no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas.

Xiao Lang se dijo que podrían tener problemas si se quedaba ahí y la bestia regresaba. Se levantó y decidió ir a su choza. Cuando se acercaba al hueco en la pared que era lo más parecido a una puerta escuchó el débil susurro del niño.

-"No debo hacer ruido, debo ser silencioso, no debo llorar. No debo hacer ruido, debo ser silencioso, no debo llorar. No debo…"-el castaño volvió a cerrar los puños con furia, mientras escuchaba el cántico del niño, lo más seguro es que estuviera ahí por llorar con frecuencia o por parecer débil a los ojos de sus padres.

Salió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y se refugió en su choza, donde como animal lastimado revisó sus heridas y las limpió lo mejor que pudo. Después de improvisar unas vendas con las mangas de su camisa decidió ver que encontraba en ese lugar, que al parecer no pasaba de los ocho metros cuadrados.

Cerca de donde estaba lo que parecía ser el baño encontró algunas prendas de ropa, no sabía con certeza si estaban limpias o sucias, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que la camisa manchada de sangre que tenía. Se puso una camiseta negra, optó por dejarse los pantalones que traía, pero sustituyó sus zapatos por unos tenis que, por lo que veía, no fueron usados mucho tiempo.

Escuchó el susurro del viento y como se movían personas fuera de las chozas. Salió de nuevo y por el lugar donde estaba el sol calculaba que eran como las tres o cuatro de la tarde, miró su muñeca, supuso que perdió su reloj en algún momento de la batalla de esa mañana. Se acercó de nuevo al chico pelirrojo de la mañana y vio como repartía fruta entre los otros cuatro pequeños que había ahí.

Se enteró que eran dos niños de ocho, el pequeño de cinco, uno más de siete y el pelirrojo Wo de once. También se enteró que el mayor de todos en la isla era Yin y le habían dado la condena más larga, tres años y al parecer era también el niño que más tiempo había sobrevivido en la isla. Lo vio acercarse, ya sabía de donde había sacado ese nombre, sus ojos eran de color plateado, se aproximó al montón de fruta, dejó caer las bananas que traía sosteniendo con la camisa y se fue.

-"Siempre nos trae comida, pero no nos habla y si la bestia se acerca no nos ayuda"-dijo el pelirrojo Wo como respondiendo a la pregunta que el castaño nunca formuló.-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"-le preguntó mientras mordía un mango y le pelaba una banana al niño de cinco años. –"¿Qué hiciste?"-

El castaño no contestó, no sabía que decir, a pesar de que ese niño era la persona más amable que había visto en esa isla, no pudo contestarle. Por lo que vio esa tarde, ese niño no sólo estaba atento a las necesidades básicas como agua y comida, sino que atendía lo mejor que podía a los niños más pequeños. En una rápida revisión Xiao Lang se percató de la herida que tenía en el brazo derecho, un corte profundo que partía de su muñeca hasta el codo.

-"Me lo hizo como bienvenida"-Xiao Lang pensó por un momento que ese niño de cara pecosa tenía la capacidad de leer la mente, pero en realidad era muy observador. Le recordaba a Hiragizawa.

La tarde se convirtió en noche con rapidez. Todos se extrañaron cuando la bestia no regresó por su dosis de violencia después de dormir, e incluso, algunos agradecieron mentalmente a los cielos el hecho de no verlo cuando la oscuridad ya impregnaba el cielo de esa isla, anunciando la hora de ir a dormir.

Un grito.

Un grito desgarrador despertó a todos del estupor en el que estaban. Xiao Lang abrió los ojos y trató de ubicarse, era tal vez media noche, todo estaba completamente oscuro, levantó la mano pero se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado, tenía un grillete que en la mano derecha que impedía que se pusiera de pie, tenía que estar hincado o sentado, no podía hacer más.

Trató con desesperación de sacarse el grillete pero nada resultó, movió los ojos tratando de enfocar algo pero no podía distinguir nada. Por el sonido del mar y el oleaje que golpeaba sus piernas supuso que estaban encadenados a la orilla de la playa.

-"Cálmate"-si no se equivocaba era la voz de Wo. –"Todo estará bien"-Xiao Lang sintió como el cuerpo se le tensaba al oír esa frase. –"Sólo quédate quieto"-el intento del pelirrojo por calmar al niño funcionó, sin embargo, la mente retorcida de la bestia no sólo se limitaría a encadenarlos.

Repentinamente una fuerza empezó a jalar el brazo que tenía encadenado, era como si tratara de succionarlo dentro de la arena. Al mismo tiempo se percató que el oleaje aumentaba, levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir mejor al ver una enorme luna llena. La cual dejó de ser cubierta por una nube para regalarles un poco de luz.

El reflejo azulado le permitió ver que todos estaban encadenados de diferentes partes del cuerpo, el niño más pequeño tenía los grilletes en el cuello. Al ver como se hundía el pequeño cuerpo en la arena pensó en romperse el brazo y ayudarlo, se jaló con desesperación pero nada daba resultado.

El niño desaparecía dentro de la arena, movía frenéticamente las manos para tratar de sostenerse de algo pero todo era inútil. Repentinamente la bestia apareció a lado del cuerpo del niño y sonrió.

-"Pensé que resistirías más"-y sin más terminó de hundir el cuerpo en la arena poniendo su pie encima del estómago del niño.

-"¡Noooooooo!"-gritó Xiao Lang sintiendo como sus ojos liberaban lágrimas de impotencia. –"¡Maldito!"-nuevamente trató de jalar los grilletes que apresaban su mano, sin darse cuenta que su muñeca estaba sangrando. –"¡Maldito!"-volvió a gritar, sin embargo la fuerza que jalaba la cadena que sostenía su mano arreció y de un solo tirón lo dejó en el suelo, con la cara sobre la arena.

-"No me digas que quieres hacerte el héroe otra vez _principito_"-la luna volvió a ser cubierta por las nubes por lo que no pudo ver a la bestia hasta que estuvo a su lado. –"¿Quieres que me detenga?"-

Xiao Lang trató de levantarse contrarrestando la fuerza que jalaba su mano con sus otras extremidades, pero era imposible. Un gritó de dolor se le escapo de la garganta cuando sintió que algo estaba estrangulando su brazo y lo jalaba con la intención de arrancárselo del cuerpo. El grito se volvió generalizado, todos estaban en la misma situación que el castaño.

-"¡Te pregunte si quieres que me detenga!"-la bestia le pisó la pierna mientras caminaba a su alrededor. –"Oupss, lo siento"-le dijo con fingida pena. –"Bueno,_ principito_, si quieres que me detenga suplícame y tal vez lo haga"-

El castaño vio como el cuerpo de otro de los niños era succionado por la arena completamente. Pudo ver a Wo resistiendo clavando las uñas en la arena, Yin estaba en la misma postura que el pelirrojo, sin embargo, los otros niños serían tragados por la arena en segundos, se mordió la lengua para tratar de reaccionar y decirle algo, decirle…

-"De-detente"-le dijo en un susurro. –"¡Detente por favor!"-gritó como suplica.

La risa de la bestia le inundó los oídos. Como la luna había sido liberada por la nube pudo ver como el malvado hombre retorcía la mano y sumergía a otro de los niños en la arena.

-"Te dije que tal vez me detendría, no dije que lo haría…"-más y más gritos.

El castaño ya no podía distinguir los suyos de entre todos los lamentos de dolor que podía escuchar, estaba seguro que se le había dislocado el hombro. Pensó que los niños que eran tragados por la arena morirían de asfixia, pero la bestia los sacaba poco antes de que perdieran todo el aire de los pulmones y volvía a dejar que fueran succionados. Era como un juego para él, mientras más te resistías más fuerza aplicaba, y una vez que eras tragado por la arena te dejaba sufrir por un tiempo para volver a empezar en un círculo vicioso interminable.

-"¡Detente!"-gritó uno de los niños que era succionado de los pies, por la forma en la que estaba una de sus piernas se podía ver que tenía un hueso roto. –"¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!"-las lágrimas escurrían de su cara. –"Te lo suplico, detente… detente"-rogó, por lo que la bestia se acercó a él.

-"¿Quieres que pare?"-se acuclilló a su altura. –"Pararé"-levantó la mano y todo se detuvo por un momento.

Xiao Lang escupió la arena que estaba en su boca y jaló de nuevo su mano con la muñeca completamente lacerada. Regresó a la posición inicial medio sentado con las piernas estiradas para darse cuenta que estaba tan preocupado por los otros niños, que no se dio cuenta que la marea estaba subiendo, el agua salada le cubría por completo las piernas haciéndole recordar las heridas abiertas que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo.

-"¡Ya paré!"-le gritó la bestia al niño. –"¿Quieres que todos regresen a sus chozas?"-el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras se mordía el labio para resistir el dolor de su pierna. –"Entonces… ¡traga!"-tomó un puño de arena húmeda y se la metió a la boca soltando una risa tan tenebrosa que a todos les recorrió un escalofrío. –"¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga!"-le gritó como un poseso llenándole la boca de arena.

Xiao Lang volvió a sentir una oleada de furia recorrerle el cuerpo que volvió a disparar su adrenalina, no le importó que la magia estuviera prohibida, tocó los grilletes que encarcelaban su mano y recitó un conjuro para abrirlo. La bestia estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el castaño. Corrió como pudo en medio de la oscuridad y se le lanzó encima al hombre para detenerlo, sin embargo, Xiao Lang no notó que el chico ya no respiraba, la arena en la boca y las fosas nasales lo había asfixiado.

La bestia soltó un rugido que resonó en los oídos de todos. El pequeño de cinco años se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver como la bestia le retorcía el cuello al chico que le había ayudado en la tarde. Xiao Lang cerró los puños antes de perder el conocimiento debido a la falta de aire, logró soltarse y cayó al suelo tomándose el cuello y tosiendo para tratar de recuperar la respiración.

El hombre volvió a tomarlo del cuello, pero Xiao Lang se acercó al rostro de la bestia y le pegó con la cabeza en la nariz. No sabía de donde estaba sacando esa fuerza, pero no podía soportarlo, él no podía dejar que siguiera matando niños enfrente de él. Volvió a correr por la oscuridad y lanzó rayos para liberar a todos de los grilletes, el uso de magia le rebotó en el cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta de nuevo la bestia lo tenía otra vez del cuello.

-"¡Te dije que no te hicieras el héroe_ principito_!"-la bestia notó como los niños corrían alejándose de la playa. –"Ahora te haré a ti todo lo que tenía pensado para ellos"-Xiao Lang pudo ver que el chico al que le hizo comer arena no se movió, enfocó mejor su mirada y se dio cuenta que su pecho no se movía, no estaba respirando… estaba… estaba…

Muerto.

El tercer niño que mataba en tan sólo dos días.

Si alguien le preguntara ahora al castaño que pasó esa noche, no podría decirlo con certeza. No supo si terminó inconsciente por los golpes de la bestia, o el hombre se cansó de golpearlo y se fue. O si simplemente decidió dejarlo vivir para hacerlo sufrir después.

Sólo supo que cuando recobró el sentido ya era de día. No podía abrir un ojo, lo tocó y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente hinchado y una lágrima acompañada de sangre se escurría por su rostro. Escupió al sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca y se dio cuenta que le había tirado un diente.

Siguió repasando las heridas de su cuerpo, notó que su muñeca estaba en carne viva, justo donde habían estado los grilletes, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró, se arrastró por la arena al darse cuenta que el agua salada le lastimaba las heridas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la playa vio a la bestia acercársele de nuevo con un mazo en la mano.

-"Vine a darte los buenos días _principito_ y a terminar con ése"-señaló el cadáver que todavía se encontraba encadenado a la arena con los ojos abiertos, todavía con la mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro.

Xiao Lang no pudo verlo por mucho tiempo, no tuvo el valor de verlo. Cuando la bestia se puso enfrente de él y levantó el mazo ocasionando que su sombra cubriera la luz del sol, Xiao Lang no pudo dejar de pensar que lo mataría y se despidió de la vida. Se despidió de todos y sin saberlo su rostro se movió en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, terminaría con el dolor de una sola vez.

-"Adiós Sakura"-fue lo que se quedó en su cabeza cuando el hombre bajó los brazos para golpearlo en las costillas. –"Ya no podré regresar a Tomoeda…"-

Unos golpes en la puerta que dieron paso a una persona lo sacaron del sueño, sin embargo, la sensación del mazo destrozándole las costillas todavía le recorría la piel.

-"Xiao"-Eriol encendió la luz y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al castaño. Estaba bañado en sudor, con la mirada completamente perdida, respirando con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. –"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"-se acercó rápidamente al borde la cama y trató de tocarlo, sin embargo el castaño hizo un movimiento hacia atrás para huir del contacto y le soltó un golpe.

-"¡N-no, n-no me t-toques!"-tartamudeó sintiendo la boca tan seca que creía que moriría de sed. Trató de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio y se dio cuenta que aquello había sido una pesadilla, que estaba en su cuarto y que aquel al que había golpeado era Hiragizawa.

El inglés no dijo nada, se acercó al baño y como si le hubiera leído la mente le trajo un vaso de cristal con agua. En silencio se lo tendió y lo vio beberlo rápidamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si el agua le hubiera regresado el alma al cuerpo, el castaño soltó un sonoro respiro para tratar de regularizar su respiración y después de unos minutos levantó la mirada y vio a Eriol fijamente.

-"¿Soñaste…?"-le preguntó y Xiao Lang asintió; se removió en el lecho para ponerse de pie.

-"¿Qué hora es?"-buscó el reloj en su cómoda y se dio cuenta que estaba a diez minutos de que empezara la celebración por su cumpleaños. El chico de lentes no le contestó al darse cuenta que ya había visto la hora.

Al pequeño lobo levantarse tan rápidamente le ocasionó un fuerte mareo, se tomó la cabeza porque sintió que la perdería si no la sostenía con las manos.

Eriol se acercó y lo tomó del hombro con la intención de ayudarlo a caminar, sin embargo el castaño se alejó, como siempre hacía cuando alguien lo veía en momentos de debilidad. Se metió al baño sin siquiera mirar al inglés y sin decirle una sola palabra, los dos sabían que cuando el castaño saliera del baño Hiragizawa tendría la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y le empezaría a decir cosas sin sentido, como siempre que el inglés veía a Xiao Lang después de esos sueños.

_Esto está empeorando_. Se dijo a sí mismo Eriol y se tomó el cabello con desesperación, si eso seguía así, las cosas se saldrían de control antes de tiempo. Sin quererlo el inglés miró la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto de Kenishi y soltó un suspiro. _Tendrán que ser fuertes_.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos al escuchar que el castaño cerraba la llave de agua de la regadera y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, encontró el frasco de pastillas que le habían recetado para dormir y leyó la prescripción para hacer algo. Se sentó en la cama justo cuando Xiao Lang salía con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-"Sigues aquí"-le dijo mientras abría la puerta que escondía su vestidor y salía con los pantalones puestos.

-"Hey, lo dices como si no te gustara mi compañía"-le dijo con una mueca fingida de dolor. –"Además, no estoy aquí por ti querido descendiente, vine porque el Director me pidió que lo hiciera"-

Xiao Lang se anudaba la corbata mientras veía por el reflejo del espejo al inglés, el baño de agua fría le terminó de despertar los sentidos y le quitó la sensación de dolor que tenía por todo el cuerpo, lo cual, además le permitió salir del extraño adormecimiento que le produjeron las pastillas para dormir.

Estuvo listo con unos minutos de retraso y salió de la habitación sin esperar a que Eriol se levantara de la cama.

-"Espérame"-le gritó en el pasillo. –"¿Te han dicho que no tienes modales? Creo que eres la persona más desconsiderada que conozco"-Xiao Lang sólo levantó la ceja y disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para caminar juntos.

En el camino hacia el Gran Salón las felicitaciones continuaron, Xiao Lang hizo lo que siempre hace, escuchar la felicitación y luego continuar caminando, no agradece y a veces, ni siquiera mira a las personas que se acercan a ofrecerle sus bendiciones. Eriol calculó mentalmente que ese era el treintavo regalo que el castaño desaparecía, cualquiera pensaría que los desechaba, pero en realidad los transportaba a su cuarto. Para ser sinceros, nunca los abría, mandaba a algún sirviente por ellos y no los volvía a ver.

Odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba de verdad. Las sonrisas, las felicitaciones, lo buenos deseos, en realidad podía jurar que sino fuera un Li, absolutamente nadie se acordaría del día de su cumpleaños.

Llegaron al Gran Salón y todo era majestuoso. Los alumnos vestían el traje de gala que se utiliza para ceremonias importantes. En la mesa de honor ya se encontraba el Director Won y algunos maestros, Eriol y Xiao Lang atravesaron el pasillo donde ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados; antes de sentarse Xiao Lang se inclinó en agradecimiento frente a todos.

Inmediatamente surgieron los aplausos, esa era la única muestra de agradecimiento que hacia el castaño durante toda la noche. En cuanto se silenciaron los aplausos el heredero de los Li tomó asiento.

-"Deberías quitar la cara de malhumor que tienes"-le dijo Eriol por lo bajo mientras aplaudía sonoramente el primero de los eventos. Xiao Lang ni contestó, ni quitó la cara que tenía, se limitó a prestarle atención al evento y tratar de que su mente olvidara la pesadilla de hacía unos minutos.

De acuerdo con el programa de eventos para ese día, el cual, por cierto, Xiao Lang jamás sabía quien organizaba, tenía señalado un_ performance_ titulado Not In Love. Miró sin mucho entusiasmo como miembros del club de danza se movían al ritmo de la música. Estuvo a punto de soltar un bostezo, pero repentinamente apareció uno de los bailarines vestido de mujer, el castaño pensó que de no saber que efectivamente era un hombre se hubiera confundido, tenía las facciones demasiado andróginas.

Casi sin darse cuenta la historia que estaban escenificando mantuvo su atención. Según alcanzaba a entender todos los bailarines trataban de conquistar a la chica, quien sólo se encontraba sentada con una mirada tristeza y desconsolada, todos trataban, mediante movimientos acompasados hacer que la jovencita bailara con ellos pero ninguno lo conseguía. Repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio, un reflector iluminó a uno de los bailarines que se acercaba caminando lentamente con las manos detrás de la nuca, completamente desinteresado de la situación.

La chica se levantó al verlo, su rostro cambió completamente iluminándose en una sonrisa que incluso ocasionó que algunos de los espectadores soltaran un suspiro. Se acercó al chico dando brincos tratando de llamar su atención, de repente la música se volvió pausada y triste, el chico simplemente pasó a su lado y ni siquiera la miró.

La chica se tiró al suelo estrujándose el cabello entre las manos, la luz la enfocó de tal manera que todos pudieron ver las lágrimas que estaba derramando. El sonido que produjo su llanto llamó la atención del joven quien inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se arrodilló a su lado. Le tomó el rostro mientras la música se volvía cada vez más tenue, le acarició las mejillas y le quitó las lágrimas. Sin embargo la melodía cambió de ritmo rápidamente, una música fuerte dio paso a la entrada de otra chica, de igual hermosura que la que estaba en el suelo.

Abrió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, y como si hubiera recitado un hechizo el hombre se puso de pie y dejó a la chica en el suelo.

-"No sé porque esto me parece una predicción futura"-le dijo Eriol por lo bajo mientras la música se volvía a más y más triste. La chica que estaba en el suelo se puso de pie y tomó el brazo del chico para evitar que se fuera, sin embargo la joven que acababa de llegar tomó el otro brazo dándole a entender a todos los espectadores que el joven tendría que elegir entre las dos chicas.

Las dos lo miraban con ojos anhelantes, transmitiéndole promesas eternas de amor. El joven miró detenidamente a una y a la otra, con la cara consternada se soltó de ambas, pero volvió a tomar la mano de la chica que llegó al último. Le dio una última mirada a la chica que había llorado y ambos salieron de la escena tomados de la mano.

Los espectadores estaban en completo silencio, hasta parecía que habían dejado de respirar. Una vez desapareció la pareja la joven se volvió a tirar de rodillas, pero esta vez no lloró, la música volvió a cambiar de ritmo y bailó como para darse ánimos. Sin embargo se detuvo de repente, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido salió corriendo, apareció con un objeto filoso entre las manos y sin dudarlo cortó las venas de ambas muñecas.

Todos los alumnos soltaron un suspiro cuando la luz roja inundó el escenario, la chica se tendió en el suelo y abrió los labios como si estuviera cantando, después cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir. El joven que se había marchado entró corriendo a la escena con cara de arrepentimiento, al ver a la joven tirada se acercó a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero la chica no respondió sus llamados silenciosos.

La música se detuvo y las luces de apagaron. Volvieron a encenderse para dejar ver al joven abrazando a la chica, mientras la joven que había llegado al último los miraba de lejos. La música cesó, dando por terminado el espectáculo.

-"Me retracto"-dijo Eriol mientras aplaudía. –"Espero que eso nunca pase"-el castaño lo miró con cara de no estar entendiendo sus estupideces. Las luces regresaron al escenario y todos los bailarines agradecieron con una inclinación la ovación, para después retirarse.

El inglés se puso de pie y alisó su traje con lentitud.

-"Es mi turno"-Xiao Lang volvió a mirarlo sin entender, sin embargo, el chico de lentes sólo se limitó a guiñarle el ojo mientras descendía de la mesa de honor y se acercaba al centro del salón, donde ya lo esperaba un piano.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

¿Cómo se había metido en eso?

Se preguntó Kenishi mientras corría detrás de los gemelos Zedong por los pasillos desolados de la ESCO, según confirmaba el reloj en su muñeca, ya deberían estar dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón para la celebración de los eventos programados para el cumpleaños de Li.

Un sabor amargo se le produjo en la boca al pensar en el castaño. Sin embargo, la vuelta poco premeditada de los gemelos le hizo volver a dedicarle sus pensamientos a lo que estaban haciendo.

-"Shhhh. Es el Prefecto Quo, si nos ve aquí y no en el evento nos dará detenciones para toda la vida"-dijo por lo bajo Mao mientras se escondían en unas escaleras y esperaban que el hombre se siguiera de largo sin percibir su presencia.

Lo que los cuatro jóvenes no sabían era que el Prefecto Quo notó su presencia inmediatamente, pero prefirió hacer como que no los veía. Esperaba que no estuvieran planeando nada que alterara el evento de esa noche, y ciertamente era mejor tenerlos lejos del Gran Salón.

En cuanto el Prefecto desapareció por el pasillo, los cuatro jóvenes continuaron corriendo por los pasillos de la ESCO. Unos minutos después se escabulleron por un pasillo que parecía que detendría su caminar, sin embargo, empujaron unos bloques en la pared y se mostró el pequeño agujero que era la entrada para el refugio de los Zedong.

La _baticueva _siempre tenía el mismo aspecto desastroso; con tanto polvo y tanta comida en proceso de descomposición que decir que era maloliente era poco. En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro de lugar el olor les invadió los sentidos, al grado que más de uno pensó que vomitaría.

Mao se cubrió la nariz con la mano y se apuró a colocar su dedo en medio del cuarto para que toda la suciedad desapareciera rápidamente. Como siempre ese hechizo se revertiría el Día de la Limpieza, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos pensó en eso, agradecieron mentalmente que el aire estuviera lo suficientemente limpio como para respirar.

Chu se encargó de encender las lámparas de aceite que fungían como la única iluminación del lugar, mientras los gemelos se aproximaron a la esquina que estaba llena de jarros y frascos de múltiples colores y tomaron un conjunto de tarros.

-"¡Aquí, mis queridos amigos!"-gritó Tian como si fuera el animador de algún programa de TV. –"¡Se encuentra el mejor alcohol mágico de toda la ESCO!"-

Kenishi se dijo a sí mismo, que no debería ser posible conseguir bebidas embriagantes en una Institución Educativa, pero no hizo caso de la señal de alerta que se encendió en su cabeza. Cualquier lugar era mejor que el evento de idolatría del año al estúpido Superiorcito Li. No olviden sus problemas de amor-odio con el castaño, por favor.

En fin, después de esperar algunos minutos, los gemelos se miraron triunfantes, cada uno sumergió un dedo en un tarro, y soltaron un grito de alegría casi al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Está listo!"-y se abrazaron mientras se decían elogios mutuamente.

Chu sonrió y tomó un paquete que tenía guardado en el saco del uniforme.

-"Para acompañar"-Kenishi pudo distinguir a la luz de las lámparas de aceite que ese era una especie de paquete de cigarrillos. Chu dejó el paquete en la improvisada mesa, que más bien parecía un escritorio de alguna aula, mientras que Mao se acercaba con un vaso en cada mano, al igual que su hermano.

-"¿Están listos para perder la conciencia?"-Kenishi se quiso convencer a sí mismo que aquella aseveración no podía ser literal ¿o sí? Tomó el vaso que le ofrecía el mayor de los gemelos y antes de darse cuenta el extraño licor quemó sus papilas gustativas, para después dejarle un sabor dulce, como a manzana.

-"Sabe bien"-tuvo que admitir después del primer trago. –"Pensé que sería viscoso o de color verde"-todos rieron.

-"Eso sólo pasa cuando comes sangre de sapo mágico Kenny, cuando hacemos alcohol nos esmeramos, si supieras las ganancias que nos dejó esto hace un par de años, no nos creerías"-el ojiverde se imaginó la escena de los gemelos comercializando el alcohol de manzana en botellas de agua de manera clandestina, y ciertamente no se le hizo para nada imposible.

Los cuatro jóvenes sentados en bancos de diferentes tamaños y formas volvieron a hacer sonar sus vasos al brindar, para dejar que poco a poco su cuerpo se sintiera relajado, muy cómodo, como si no existieran problemas, ni nada de que preocuparse.

Tian se acercó al paquete de cigarrillos en la mesa y encendió uno con la lámpara más cercana, impregnando el ambiente de un aroma que no parecía tabaco, una duda asaltó la mente de Kenishi, pero estar terminando el segundo vaso de licor de manzana tan rápido le impidió negarse cuando el cigarrillo llegó entre sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo inhaló el humo con tanta rapidez que se ahogó, ocasionando que una sonora tos acompañara la música que empezaba a escucharse en el lugar. The Strokes, se dijo al reconocer la canción, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, eso definitivamente no era tabaco.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó cuando ya podía hablar, después de darle un largo sorbo al vaso que parecía nunca estar vacío. –"No es tabaco…"-

-"Eso, mi querido Kenishi, es conocido en el bajo mundo como el humo de la felicidad, así que no te molestes por saber que lo compone, tú sólo disfrútalo"-por un momento le dio la impresión de que Tian Zedong había alargado de más la última sílaba de la palabra, como para dejarle el sonido retumbando en sus oídos.

Kenishi se dijo que ese nombre era muy acertado. Tenía la sensación de que aquella extraña droga –vamos, no era tan inocente para pensar que aquello era algo legal- le había quitado toda la carga que había tenido encima desde que empezó a estudiar en la ESCO, no es que se fuera a volver adicto, ni nada por el estilo, pero hacer cosas ilegales a veces es divertido.

Mientras esos pensamientos corrían por su mente, observó la escena como sino fuera él, sino una especie de ente fuera de su cuerpo el que estuviera observando a los hermanos Zedong girando en su propio eje mientras veían el techo. También estaba Chu, quien había perdido la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y se quitaba la corbata de un jalón y abría dos botones de su camisa, como si en realidad hiciera mucho calor, y bebía con rapidez del licor que había en su vaso mientras reía a carcajada suelta de los traspiés de los gemelos.

Si Kenishi hubiera podido verse a sí mismo, se hubiera dado cuenta que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían una ligera irritación que los volvió rojos y cristalinos. Se había quitado la corbata y el saco en algún momento, además de los zapatos.

-"Necesitamos saber algo"-dijo Mao al momento de dejarse caer en el banco mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. –"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado los últimos meses Kenny?"-sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas y empezaba a levantar innecesariamente el tono de voz. –"Parece que alguien te rompió el corazón amigo"-el gemelo mayor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sólo para romper contacto mientras bebía de un solo trago la mitad del vaso de licor.

-"¿H-hum?"-no sabía si había sido su audición, pero juraría que Mao Zedong le dijo que se veía como alguien con el corazón roto. –"¿Yo?"-incluso se señaló a sí mismo tocándose el pecho. –"¿De qué hablas?"-sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y se sentía nervioso, como si su lengua tuviera ganas de contarle a alguien toda la farsa en la que estaba sumergido.

-"Dinos su nombre Kenny, tal vez podríamos ayudarte a conquistarla, tu eres demasiado tonto para esas cosas…"-el aludido levantó la ceja y se rasco la nuca; como buscando algo que hacer volvió a vaciar el contenido de su vaso, el cual le dejo una calidez en el pecho, casi reconfortante.

-"N-no…"-dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que su voz le parecía irreconocible, se aclaró la garganta. –"No existe tal persona…"-el sonrojo que le produjo aquella mentira no se pudo distinguir del que ya estaba en sus mejillas.

Los tres chicos en la habitación soltaron una carcajada tan sonora que sorprendió a Kenishi, aunque también lo desorientó un poco ¿qué era tan gracioso?, esperó pacientemente hasta que todos dejaron de reírse. Cuando se limpiaban las lágrimas que les había producido el exceso de risa, miraron a Kenishi como quien mira algún fenómeno desconocido.

-"No hay otra explicación para la cara que has tenido los últimos meses. Todos sabemos lo que es el desamor, así que no nos digas que detrás de esas miradas pérdidas y tristes no hay una mujer"-a la mayoría de los presentes les pareció lógica la afirmación del hermano mayor de los Zedong, pero Kenishi siguió mirándolos como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma.

No era como si en realidad tuviera el corazón roto ¿o sí?

-"N-no"-se volvió a rascar la cabeza. –"No hay tal persona"-repitió.

-"Está bien"-levantó las manos Mao. –"Si no, nos quieres decir, está bien…"-soltó un sonoro suspiro. –"Tal vez no nos tienes confianza"-Kenishi se dijo que aquello no iba nada bien, tal vez podría contarles sin contarles, además, el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo lo hacía sentir tan ligero que nada importaba.

¿Acaso estaba admitiendo que tenía el corazón roto? No, sólo… sólo…

-"Tengo un amigo"-dijo después de unos segundos y todos parecieron entender de inmediato que contaría la historia en tercera persona, lo miraron atentamente mientras seguían bebiendo de esos vasos que parecían no estar vacíos nunca. –"Y ese amigo conoció a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos caramelos"-sin quererlo sonrió al imaginar a Syaoran como una pequeña niña. –"Iban en la escuela elemental, aunque no se llevaban bien al principio lograron ser amigos después de un tiempo"-Tian encendió otro cigarrillo y llenó de humo la habitación, lo que le dio una atmosfera misteriosa al relato.

-"Un día, en el que mi amigo fue ayudado por su amiga para superar una gran dificultad, la niña le confesó sus sentimientos, le dijo que le gustaba mucho"-Tian aplaudió emocionado con el relato, por lo que Kenishi aprovechó para darle un trago a su bebida al sentir la garganta reseca. –"Sin embargo, la niña tuvo que regresar a su país natal porque su familia lo requería, por lo que mi amigo no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que sus sentimientos por ella eran los mismos. El día en que la niña partía, mi amigo fue a verla al aeropuerto y ella le entregó un oso de felpa como símbolo de su amor y prometió regresar"-Kenishi no se dio cuenta pero su tono de voz adquirió el dolor que sentía al relatar esa historia.

Era como si esos sentimientos de dolor y soledad que pensaba haber enterrado en el fondo de su alma estuvieran surgiendo repentinamente y de un solo golpe, como si con ese momento de sinceridad que estaba teniendo, su corazón de verdad se estuviera rompiendo. Se aclaró la voz después de un momento, justo cuando sintió que empezaba a quebrársele.

Los gemelos Zedong y Chu no le dieron importancia al cambio de voz y lo incitaron con la mirada a que continuara.

-"Mi amigo creyó en sus palabras y en cuanto la niña se fue a su país natal, trató de llamarla por teléfono, sin embargo, simplemente nadie contestó en el número que le habían dado. Él no se dio por vencido, así que trató de escribirle, en realidad le escribió una carta diariamente durante seis años, pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron devueltas a su remitente"-volvió a aclararse la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar. Suspiró y vació nuevamente su vaso. –"Un día, por una retorcida casualidad, él la encontró, pero ella simplemente no pudo reconocerlo, como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo"-bueno, esa parte era mentira, ya que era imposible que el castaño la reconociera. –"Y para culminar esta historia ella va a casarse con un persona que peca en la perfección. The End"-dijo esto último con mofa hacía sí mismo y volvió a suspirar.

-"Espera, espera, espera…"-dijo Chu de nuevo con un cigarrillo en la mano. –"¿Él le dijo que era su amigo de la infancia?"-

-"No"-

-"¿Entonces cómo sabes que lo ha olvidado?"-

-"Porque… bueno, pues si la recordara al menos hubiera contestado las miles de cartas o las miles de llamadas que le hizo ¿no crees?, al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de decir que no cumpliría su promesa de regresar, para que él ya no la estuviera esperando…"-

-"Pero…"-todos entrecerraron las miradas para analizar la historia del ojiverde. –"¿Y si algo le impidió regresar a cumplir su promesa?"-

-"¡No!"-Kenishi no midió el tono de su voz. –"Eso es imposible, la conclusión de esto es que ella no lo amaba, que sólo fue una estúpida historia de amor no correspondido e infantil, que mi amigo simplemente no tuvo la capacidad de dejar ir"-sin darse cuenta su respiración estaba agitada y se había puesto de pie. Haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran sorprendidos.

Kenishi se dijo a sí mismo que debía calmarse se acercó a la mesa y se fumó un cigarrillo en pocas bocanadas. Una vez que la sustancia de la que estaban hechos surgió efecto en él, se dio cuenta que se había sobrepasado con sus amigos.

-"Lo siento. No fue mi intención hablarles de esa manera"-todos se miraron en silencio para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

Tian Zedong se puso de pie y lo abrazo por los hombros.

-"Creo que lo más coherente es que la enfrentes y le digas lo que sientes, así como todo lo que estuviste sufriendo estos años. Te aseguro que sentirás que dejas caer una pesada carga y si ella ya no te recuerda y se va a casar, creo que es justo que tú puedas hacer lo propio con otra persona"-Kenishi cerró los ojos al sentir un mareo, sin embargo, no dudó en volver a darle dos tragos al licor de manzana, tal vez eso le quitaría las ganas de sentarse a llorar ahí y confesarles a todos sus amigos la mentira tan grande que vivía día con día.

-"¡Debemos bailar!"-gritó Mao Zedong cuando sonaba otra canción.

A pesar de estar mareado, Kenishi se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar, aunque a decir verdad, eso difícilmente se acercaba a alguna clase de movimiento rítmico, era más bien una serie de pasos poco afortunados.

El alcohol, la música y el humo de la felicidad continuaron fluyendo a tal velocidad, que Kenishi se dijo que aquella afirmación sobre perder la conciencia, era completamente cierta.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Xiao Lang miró como Eriol caminaba hacia el centro del salón en medio de un completo silencio. Un reflector iluminó su camino hasta que estuvo sentado frente a un hermoso piano de cola color blanco. Segundos después, puso sus pálidas manos sobre las teclas.

Todos estaban completamente maravillados, aunque la mayoría sabía que el Superior Hiragizawa tocaba el piano como un profesional nunca lo habían escuchado tocar en algún evento. Nadie sabía con certeza como es que ese año había decidido participar en la celebración del cumpleaños del Superior Li.

Eriol movió la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse los mechones de cabello que le nublaban la vista y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, que rápidamente impregno el ambiente de tranquilidad. El inglés movía habilidosamente sus dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento, acariciándolas.

Xiao Lang salió de su estupor en cuanto oyó la canción, la recordaba de algún lado… ya la había escuchado… como si su mente le ofreciera la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos una serie de recuerdos lo golpearon de repente.

Maldito Hiragizawa.

La canción era la misma que cantaba la amiga de… bueno, su amiga... si no mal recordaba era la melodía que interpretaba junto con el coro de la escuela Primaria Tomoeda. Ya le preguntaría después a Hiragizawa de donde se le había ocurrido tal estupidez.

Aunque si fuera sincero consigo mismo, esa canción había tenido la capacidad de tranquilizarlo en el pasado, y había olvidado que todavía tenía esa capacidad. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave ritmo, incluso sintió que el dolor de cabeza que trataba de atacar sus sienes, desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Casi se ríe de sí mismo.

Buscaría en Google la canción para tenerla en caso de dolor de cabeza, a lo mejor escondía una especie de mensaje subliminal que relajaba sus neuronas. Mientras pensaba que palabras poner en el buscador para encontrar la melodía sin tener que preguntarle a Hiragizawa, la interpretación concluyó.

Eriol se puso de pie al costado del piano y se inclinó en agradecimiento mientras empezaba la lluvia de aplausos. Al parecer su participación incluía otra canción ya que el ojiazul volvió a sentarse frente al instrumento.

-"Está canción la aprendí en mi otra vida, y es una forma de agradecimiento a todos los elementos que conforman el mundo en que vivimos"-dijo el inglés con voz ceremoniosa.

Esa canción, recordó el inglés mientras tocaba, le traería muchos recuerdos a Sakura. Levantó la mirada como buscando a la versión masculina de la Card Master, sin embargo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba en el Gran Salón.

Es una lástima. Se dijo. Esta interpretación también era para ella.

Continuó tocando y casi de manera inmediata le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando le enseñó a Sakura a interpretar esa melodía, justo cuando estaba en el proceso de crear las Sakura Cards, pensar que aquella vez tuvo que incitarla a cambiar las Clow Cards, y ahora simplemente por su elevado nivel de magia las cartas habían cambiado no sólo de apariencia si no, también de aura.

Se enorgullecía muchísimo de la persona que escogió como heredera de su magia.

Xiao Lang ignoraba los pensamientos que estaban surcando la cabeza de la rencarnación de Clow, estaba más concentrado en averiguar si había escuchado esa canción en algún momento de su vida, pero si en algún momento la escuchó, ciertamente ya lo había olvidado.

Aunque jamás lo aceptaría públicamente, el hecho de que Hiragizawa estuviera participando en la celebración de su cumpleaños le hizo experimentar una extraña sensación, como de alegría o algo que se pareciera mucho. Si el castaño tuviera la capacidad de ser sincero consigo mismo se diría que estaba contento con la interpretación de Eriol, ya que le hacía pensar que al menos una parte de la celebración era genuina.

Como en la melodía anterior el inglés se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que los aplausos inundaban el lugar. Caminó de regresó a la mesa de honor donde se encontraba el castaño mientras los aplausos se apagaban.

-"¿Qué te pareció?"-comentó Hiragizawa al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el ligero sudor de su frente con un pañuelo blanco. –"¿Te trajo recuerdos?"-comentó como quien no sabe de lo que está hablando.

Xiao Lang no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró y no emitió ningún sonido.

El siguiente espectáculo era una combinación de arte circense y hechizos de control de los elementos. Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes fueron iluminados por igual número de reflectores de luz ligeramente azul, realizaban malabares entre ellos con esferas formadas por agua, mismas que al cruzarse realizaban un espectáculo de color impresionante.

Los jóvenes, que parecían poseer más de dos manos por la rapidez con la que las movían, introdujeron bolas de fuego a las de agua que estaban en el aire. Los movimientos estaban tan coordinados que ninguna de las bolas se tocaba entre sí.

Repentinamente, dos de los cuatros jóvenes empezaron a levitar, esto sin dejar de hacer malabares, en lo que pareció menos de un segundo, se pusieron de cabeza por encima de los otros jóvenes al mismo tiempo que intercalaban bolas de truenos compactos. Ahora estaban haciendo malabares realizando figuras entre los cuatro iluminando el escenario, ya que la luz azul fue eliminada para que únicamente se pudiera ver el movimiento de las manos y de la manipulación de las bolas.

Xiao Lang bostezó, era interesante el espectáculo, pero en realidad no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención. Ya lo conocen… no es fácil de impresionar.

Los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a su posición original, pero ahora, en lugar de utilizar bolas para sus malabares sacaron yoyos chinos, también conocidos como diábolos. No obstante, en lugar de tener las cuerdas habituales, tenían una especia de hilo de agua para su manipulación. Los jóvenes enviaban a los cielos los diábolos, moviéndose velozmente al grado de perderse de vista para después aparecer y dar impresionantes giros entre ellos.

Repentinamente el escenario volvió a quedar en penumbras. Un solo joven apareció, el diábolo se encendió en una especie de luz color amarillo, empezó a girar el yoyo que parecía flotar en el aire por la destreza con la que lo mantenía dando vueltas. Segundos después un diábolo más cayó en la cuerda de agua, sin parar de girar sobre su centro el joven hacía figuras impresionantes… poco tiempo después se le unió un tercer yoyo sacando un suspiro generalizado del público, quien se mantenía impresionado por la destreza y habilidad del joven.

El habilidoso estudiante envió los tres diábolos a lo alto del salón, los cuales se encendieron como si fueran estrellas fugaces y desaparecieron del lugar iluminando a todos los jóvenes, para después dejar caer luces, como si fueran copos de nieve, sobre todos y cada uno de los presentes, quienes no pudieron contener un suspiro de asombro e incluso de aventuraron a tomar algunas de las luces.

En cuanto las luces se encendieron, los jóvenes que participaron en el evento se acercaron al centro del salón para agradecer los aplausos; hicieron una reverencia especial hacia la mesa de honor donde se encontraba Xiao Lang y el Director para después salir del escenario.

Después de que terminaron los aplausos, aparecieron los fantasmas del comedor con la cena lista para ser servida. Atravesando a los alumnos los fantasmas tuvieron el banquete listo en menos de un santiamén, después de servir el jarrón de vino para la mesa de honor, desaparecieron todos.

Como era costumbre en ese día, el director le dedicaba unas palabras a Xiao Lang, y convocaba un brindis en su honor. Todos lo sabían, así que guardaron silencio inmediatamente después de ver que la autoridad máxima de la ESCO se ponía de pie.

-"Espero que hayan disfrutado el evento, como cada año, agradezco todo su entusiasmo"-miró a Xiao Lang como pidiéndole que agradeciera también, así que sin muchas ganas inclinó la cabeza.-"Ahora, les pido que nuevamente levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por un año más de vida, del futuro Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"-todos levantaron su copas entonando un sonoro «salud».

Xiao Lang pasó el vino por su garganta reseca con la intención de quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejaron las palabras de su tío; Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ¿ese sería él? En menos de dos años sería la autoridad suprema de los hechiceros de todo ese lado del mundo, además de que tomaría bajo su mando el Clan Li, destronando a su propia madre para convertirse en una persona que además de rica e influyente, sería poderosa… muy poderosa…

Una extraña sensación le recorrió la piel.

¿Tanto poder para él?

Prácticamente podría hacer cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera… con sólo levantar la voz podría revertir el orden existente de las cosas. Y lo haría.

Primero exiliaría a los enanos. No quería tener que estar cargando con esos estúpidos hombres por el resto de su vida, era exiliarlos, o matarlos. Sonrió de forma macabra, uno siempre se puede sentir Michael Corleone ¿no?

Suspiró.

Sintió el ligero codazo de Eriol, el evento estaba a punto de concluir, sin embargo el castaño todavía no agradecía a su tío. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar sus retorcidos planes para otro momento, se acercó al director y frente a toda la escuela agradeció con una reverencia más larga de lo normal.

-"Agradezco los buenos deseos y las molestias que esto le ha ocasionado"-dijo cuando se levantaba. Su tío, como quien le quita importancia al asunto le dio una ligera sonrisa y volvió a sentarse.

-"Es tiempo de cenar, buen provecho a todos"-

El castaño también regresó a su asiento, tomó los palillos después de agradecer los alimentos y comió lenta y pausadamente. La celebración que más le molestaba de todo el año estaba a punto de terminar. Sólo faltaba lo que él había nombrado como _la pasarela._

Después de disfrutar el banquete y que el director diera por terminada la celebración Eriol y Xiao Lang bajaron de la mesa de honor donde ya los esperaba la multitud de alumnos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de expresar sus felicitaciones a lo largo del día y que se acercaban para expresar buenos deseos e incluso dar un presente.

¿Había que quedar bien con quien sería el próximo Líder, no?

Eriol se tatuó una sonrisa en el rostro y fue él quien agradeció las atenciones una y otra vez, Xiao Lang simplemente se limitó a atravesar el salón lo mejor que pudo y reprimió el sentimiento de quitar a todos los que le rodeaban de una gran ventisca, para que lo dejaran irse de ahí.

Sonrió de forma malévola al imaginar la escena de alumnos volando por los aires y de nuevo se remontó a la película de _El Padrino, _se daría un tiempo para verla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, era uno de sus filmes favoritos. Seguramente no podría dormir esa noche, así que tal vez debería buscarla en YouTube y simplemente verla.

Siguió caminando a través del salón, desapareciendo cuanto regalo le daban, mientras su mente se distraía pensando en qué canal podría ver la película de Coppola sin interrupciones y considerando seriamente la idea de tener guardaespaldas enormes y corpulentos para salir mejor librado de esa clase de situaciones.

Después de que le pareció una eternidad a él y a Eriol, lograron alcanzar la puerta, desaparecer los últimos regalos y empezar a caminar rumbo al edificio J, ese que albergaba los dormitorios de los estudiantes de avanzado. En cuanto salieron de la parte techada, los dos agradecieron la ligera lluvia que había esa noche, y caminaron completamente en silencio por los pasillos de la institución.

Había sido una muy larga noche.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

-"Viene el Prefecto, tendrás que irte solo a tu cuarto Kenny"-los gemelos, como almas en pena, desaparecieron del pasillo dejando a Kenishi mareado y sin saber mucho de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus piernas se movieron por reflejo, mientras su mirada trataba de enfocar por dónde caminar, lo cual era bastante complicado si se lo preguntan, ya que todo le daba vueltas; era como subirse diez veces seguidas a la montaña rusa, o bueno, suponía que se debía sentir algo parecido…

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, el último, ese que sólo tenía dos puertas, la suya y sí… la de él. Sin saber el motivo soltó una risa nerviosa mientras sus manos trataban de meter la llave en la cerradura.

-"Maldición"-gritó cuando la llave se escapó de sus dedos y cayó sobre quien sabe que lugar de la alfombra. En su intento por levantarla se hincó, aunque al no calcular del todo sus movimientos, se inclinó demasiado y se pegó en la cabeza contra la puerta. –"Rayos"-

Se sentía dentro de un caleidoscopio, todo se movía formando extrañas figuras entremezcladas, donde nada se parecía ni a su llave, ni a la perilla, ni a la puerta. Entre fascinado y asustado se sentó recargado sobre la pared y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia un lado, mientras sus ojos se maravillaban de los colores y las formas que podrían crearse a su alrededor.

También se sorprendió de lo que podía hacer su cuerpo, juraría que al mover su mano quedaba una estela resplandeciente, como la cola de un cometa. Se volvió a reír, silenciándose a sí mismo con un «shhh».

_-Estás muy borracho- _le dijo alguna voz consciente en su cabeza, esa voz debería ayudarlo a abrir la puerta si tanto se creía. De nuevo la risita nerviosa y el mareo que le sacudió el estómago. Ahora que lo pensaba, no debió haber tomado y fumado todo lo que los gemelos le dieron, pero la verdad estaba triste y bueno… la gente hace cosas estúpidas…

Suspiró para tomar fuerzas y decidió dejar la llave en suelo, tendría que abrir la puerta con un conjuro, eso era como de nivel básico, no podía equivocarse. Se apoyó en una pierna para intentar levantarse, con una mano se sostuvo la cabeza y con la otra se sostuvo del muro, con lo cual consiguió ponerse de pie.

Como si se hubiera sacado un oro en las Olimpiadas, se felicitó mentalmente, incluso levantó el brazo en señal de triunfo. Escuchó pasos acercarse y contuvo el aliento, la oscuridad del pasillo lo protegió, aunque sólo era necesario que el Prefecto diera unos pasos más y lo vería.

Se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de contener su propia risa, lo cual le ocasionó escozor en la garganta que pronto se convirtió en llanto que se asomaba por sus ojos y le nublaba la vista. Cuando supuso que los pasos habían alejado dejó que su risa fluyera en una carcajada medio diabólica que pareció durar largos minutos.

Después de esto su mente tuvo unos segundos de lucidez entre todo el juego de colores que tenía y logró conjurar el hechizo para abrir la puerta. Un ligero rechinido de la madera le indicó lo había logrado, se tomó con fuerza del marco de la puerta para darle impulso a su cuerpo y lo último que supo es que algo mullido recibió su cuerpo cuando se dejó caer.

Todavía estando en la cama todo le daba vueltas, además juraría que vomitaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, algo o alguien se apiadó de él y cayó en un profundo sueño, no sin antes percibir un perfume peculiar en su nariz que lo relajó, mismo que le recordaba a alguien, que no supo reconocer antes de perder la consciencia completamente.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo...**_

Siempre era así, año con año un evento de lo más aburrido, miles de regalos y la misma sensación de completa indiferencia. Llegó frente a la puerta de su cuarto y sus sentidos se relajaron, sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza, esa punzada palpitante en las sienes regresó con intensidad.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió al baño sin encender la luz de la habitación, hizo lo de siempre, dejó que el agua helada llenara el lavabo casi al tope de su capacidad, para después sumergir la cabeza y dejar que lo helado le entumeciera lo sentidos. Aunque ya se había cortado el cabello, los mechones mojados se le pegaron al rostro en el momento en que sacó la cabeza del agua después de que sus pulmones se lo pidieron.

Se miró en el espejo sin hacerlo y tomó una toalla antes de salir para rodearse el cuello; de un tirón se sacó la camisa, iluminado por la luz que se colaba del baño, segundos después se quitó los pantalones y se acercó a la ventana para que la brisa de la lluvia lo ayudara a dormir, o al menos a intentar dormir.

Miró el cielo sin luna ni estrellas y se metió a la cama sin cerrar la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad y después se levantó de un salto y encendió la luz.

-"¡Que demonios!"-gritó al ver un cuerpo en su cama.

Xiao Lang se quedó analizando la situación un par de segundos, después de descartar alguna clase de peligro bajó la guardia y se acercó de nuevo a su cama. Volteó el cuerpo inerte con un sola mano y se dio cuenta que era su _adorable _vecino, la peste Katsura.

-"Lo que me faltaba"-se dijo a sí mismo, y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza lo tiró de la cama.

Un penetrante olor a alcohol le llegó en cuanto el cuerpo tocó el suelo, produciendo un sonido seco, como cuando se deja caer un saco para boxear en el gimnasio.

-"Está borracho"-se reprendió mentalmente por lo obvio de su comentario y se tocó las sienes con el pulgar y el índice sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza la hacía volver a fruncir el ceño; tal vez debería volver a tomar un par de esas pastillas que le dio el Doctor.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

Era la pregunta en el aire. La cuestión era que en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto así que decidió dejarlo en el suelo, se recostó en la cama sobre las sábanas y apagó la luz de nuevo. Una noche más de insomnio para la cuenta, en realidad hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía una noche completa que ya no sabía lo que era eso.

Sintió una punzada de envidia al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su compañero de cuarto en el suelo, ni siquiera la caída lo había despertado, pero por como olía seguro había terminado con un par de botellas él solo, además, recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez que los siameses de sus amigos vendían alcohol mágico en la escuela, seguro se la pasaron mejor que él.

Su mente traicionera, olvido el día y regresó la imagen de Sakura del día anterior. Esa imagen bajo la lluvia, con los mismos que siempre y que nunca. Con las mismas pecas…

-"¿Qué no estabas muerta?"-preguntó en voz alta, como si alguien en la oscuridad le pudiera responder, aunque fuera el saco humano alcoholizado que estaba babeando su alfombra. Ciertamente creía que había dos posibilidades y de ahí se derivaban otras más.

Primero, que en definitiva estuviera muerta y que en la carrera del día de ayer hubiera sido alguien muy parecido a ella, que además tiene magia y un aura igual a la de la niña que conoció. Y que todo fuera una gran confusión de su parte, y bueno, ¿quién no saldría corriendo si de la nada te empiezan a perseguir?

A lo mejor tenía una hermana gemela perdida en Hong Kong y nadie se lo había dicho, además de que estaba el testimonio del hermano que dijo que estaba muerta y que ni las Cards ni los guardianes han sido encontrados.

Y la otra posibilidad, es que todos estuvieran mintiendo, y que fueran tan buena hechicera como para esconderse de todos, y que esté viva, en alguna parte del mundo, a lo mejor fue de vacaciones a China y por eso la encontró por mera casualidad por sus calles. Bueno, pero si esto último era cierto ¿por qué estaría en Hong Kong? ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? ¿por qué no tenía a los guardianes? ¿y las cartas?...

Le soltó un golpe a la cama presa de la frustración.

-"¡¿Dónde estás?!"-salió de sus labios justo en el momento en que la persona que estaba buscando soltó un sonoro suspiro.

La vida es muy irónica y uno nunca sabe lo cerca que están las cosas que estamos buscando, que alguien le diga a Xiao Lang que la Sakura que tanto quiere encontrar, es el hombre borracho que está tirado a lado de su cama roncando. Bueno, no les creería, así que olvídenlo.

Sakura fue apartada de sus pensamientos para darle paso a la irritación que sentía por esa situación; podría dejar a su compañero de cuarto tirado a lado de su cama roncando, pero con lo frágiles que eran sus momentos de sueño, ciertamente no quería tener que arriesgarse.

Puso en una balanza mental el hecho de dejarlo ahí, o tener que levantarse atravesar el cuarto y llevarlo al suyo para que babeara sus cosas y no su alfombra. Sin tan sólo la teletransportación fuera legal en la escuela, no estaría mal que ese maldito se quedara atrapado en alguna dimensión temporal. Hasta sería divertido experimentar con él…

Otro ronquido lo hizo decidirse, no podría soportarlo, además de que estaba la latente posibilidad de que vomitara y vaya que eso no lo aguantaría. Se puso de pie de un salto, eso no le tomaría más de cinco minutos y podría regresar a la calma de otra noche de insomnio. Claro, si pensar en los fantasmas del pasado podría ser llamado calma.

Llegó al cuerpo inerte de Katsura y lo pateó un par de veces para ver si despertaba.

-"¡Oye!"-le gritó, pero ni así reaccionó.

Hizo un puño con su mano y cual zombie puso de pie al ojiverde, quien no era consiente de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Xiao Lang decidió no esforzarse, abrió la puerta de la Sala Común con la otra mano e hizo que Kenishi levitara hacia ella, sin embargo, la otra puerta, la que conectaba la sala con la habitación de Katsura no se abría.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado y se acercó al cuerpo flotante de Kenishi estrellándolo intencionalmente contra el muro.

-"Upsss"-dijo y volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared de la Sala Común, antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo sin delicadeza. Xiao Lang se dijo que definitivamente debía conseguir un poco de lo que sea que le habían dado, casi le rompía la nariz y aun así no despertaba.

Era muy raro que no pudiera abrir la puerta de la habitación de Katsura con facilidad, cuando ya se le formaba un hematoma al nipón en la frente, logró hacer girar la perilla de la puerta. La luz de la Sala Común se coló y trató de iluminar cuanto pudo, sin embargo, un escalofrío en la espalda le dijo que no era muy seguro entrar ahí. Al parecer eran varios hechizos de confusión, mezclados con ilusiones ópticas las que protegían la habitación.

Repentinamente una punzada de reconocimiento lo recorrió, y ocasionó que abriera los ojos más de lo normal, eso se sentía como aquella vez, en aquel festival. Él ya la había visto llorar algunas veces, pero esa vez en específico lloró por la forma falsa del guardián lunar, el amigo de su hermano, por el que él también llegó a tener sentimientos en algún momento.

Sacudió la cabeza, le molestaba mucho toda esa mierda que le estaba invadiendo el cerebro, desde lo de ayer estaba más asquerosamente sensible que nunca, hasta se parecía al protagonista de alguna de las historias que tanto le gustaban a Mei Ling.

Decidió regresar a la realidad, volvió a levantar el cuerpo, lo tiró lo más cerca de la puerta de su habitación sin tomarse más molestias. Antes de regresar sus pasos volteó por última vez y fue cuando vio que Katsura tenía los ojos abiertos, más verdes de lo que se había percatado y lo miraba de una manera extraña, aunque su mirada parecía estar perdida brillaba de forma inusual, anhelante de algo…

Xiao Lang se dijo que estaba alucinando, había millones de personas con los ojos verdes, no por eso todos eran de esa persona ¿o sí? No obstante, no pudo dejar de mirarlo, algo en su pecho se estrujo e hizo que le sudaran las manos.

¡Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo!

Al ver que su vecino de cuarto no parpadeaba ni nada, pensó que tal vez había muerto, se acercó y atravesó el umbral de la Sala Común, no quería ser inculpado de asesinato, o algo así. Desafortunadamente seguía con vida, pero estaba como en un extraño trance.

De nuevo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, era su instinto diciéndole que estar en esa habitación no era seguro. Dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación y escuchó una voz, un suave susurro como una caricia de viento.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Syaoran"-volteó velozmente, con la intención de constatar que no había sido una ilusión, y que esas palabras habían salido de los labios de ese hombre borracho que estaba tirado a su lado, pero lo único que escuchó fueron más ronquidos de su parte. Sin embargo la pronunciación de su nombre, tan nipona, tan como ella lo decía…

¡Había perdido la cabeza!

Retomó su camino hacía su cuarto dejándolo en el suelo, no iba a meterlo a su cama ni nada parecido y siendo sinceros, disfrutaría mucho verlo sufrir al día siguiente, tanto por la resaca como por los golpes que había sufrido por el traslado.

Cerró todas las puertas y de nuevo estuvo en la oscuridad silenciosa de su cuarto. Desvió su mirada al oso de felpa que estaba sobre su escritorio y se dijo que estar a solas con sus pensamientos era peor que los ronquidos de Katsura.

Mucho peor.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

Abrió los ojos y se sintió perdido, algo le decía que no conocía el lugar en donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor para intentar ubicarse pero no lo logró; una oleada de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo por lo que quiso moverse, pero un fuerte dolor –que casi le arranca un grito- le invadió la cabeza.

Eso no estaba nada bien.

Después de creer que algún camión lo había arrollado, o bueno, al menos suponía que sería una sensación similar; volvió a intentar recordar dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo ahí.

-"No entres en pánico"-se dijo a sí mismo y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, cuando pudo tener la suficiente lucidez reconoció su habitación, más precisamente el suelo de su habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo había llegado?

Su cabeza le volvió a recordar el sentimiento de ser atropellado por un camión, sin embargo una sensación más intensa le atravesó el cuerpo. Sintió una sed tan aguda que parecería que moriría, se dijo que tenía que levantarse, porque no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora y había dos posibilidades: era demasiado tarde para clases o era demasiado temprano.

-"Lo haremos por pasos"-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien más en la habitación.

Se sentó tomándose la cabeza con las manos, porque de no hacerlo seguro la perdería; su cuerpo resintió el movimiento al grado de que todas sus extremidades se quejaron por cambiar de posición, como si el simple hecho de sentarse fuera sobrehumano.

Se dijo que cuanto más rápido se levantara más rápido saciaría esa sed que le quemaba la garganta, por lo que ubicó con la mirada algo para ayudar a levantarse, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de apoyo estaba demasiado lejos.

La punzada en la cabeza de nuevo, trató de respirar profundamente y fue consiente de que eso también le dolía. Al descartar la idea de ayudarse con algo, se dijo que lo siguiente era tratar de hincarse y luego levantarse por completo. Eso no podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Contó mentalmente hasta tres y dobló las rodillas para hincarse, el movimiento resultó tan repentino que un mareo le sacudió el cuerpo al momento que las imágenes del día anterior le llegaban a la mente sin coherencia temporal.

¿Qué habré tomado? Ciertamente la vez que tomó sangre de sapos mágicos no le había ido tan mal, en comparación, claro. Volvió a contar mentalmente y acomodó su cuerpo para exigirle que se levantara. Después de dos intentos fallidos pudo poner firmes ambas piernas, claro sin soltarse la cabeza porque seguía teniendo la sensación de que la perdería en cualquier momento.

Hizo las conexiones necesarias entre sus pies, su cabeza y sus manos y tomó la botella de agua que siempre estaba en su escritorio. La abrió al momento que se sentaba en la cama y la bebió sin respirar, lo que satisfizo un poco su sed, aunque seguía sintiendo ese escozor en la garganta. Juraría que nunca había tenido tanta sed.

Ahora que lo recordaba los gemelos se referían a ese momento como muerte neuronal masiva y vaya que se sentía un poco así. Volteó a ver lentamente el reloj y soltó un suspiro, como ya había perdido Artes Marciales se dejó caer en la cama para dormir otra hora por lo menos. Pero siendo sinceros si fuera por él, no se levantaría todo el día.

El escozor en la garganta le recordó que ese medio litro de agua no había sido suficiente y que necesitaba aspirinas si quería sobrevivir el día. Al menos la temporada de lluvias le evitaría la necesidad de los lentes oscuros.

Se retorció de dolor en la cama después de soltar un respiro profundo. ¿Qué rayos había hecho que le dolía tanto la nariz? No recordaba haber inhalado nada… aunque en realidad no tenía certeza de nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Se dijo que a la velocidad con la que se estaba moviendo lo mejor sería irse poniendo de pie si de verdad quería estar en el Gran Salón para la hora del almuerzo. Un nuevo mareo le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo que moverse lo más rápido que pudo al baño, las náuseas podrían convertirse en vómito en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no sucedió, pero ya que estaba en el cuarto de baño lo mejor sería darse una larga ducha de agua fría. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con su reflejo y se desconoció. Tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos además de que la sombra violeta debajo daba la sensación de que le habían dado una paliza.

Se levantó algunos mechones de la frente y cayó en cuenta que tenía un hematoma formándose e hinchando el lado derecho de su cabeza. En serio debía hablar seriamente con sus amigos, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido todo eso y también estaba la sangre seca asomándose de sus fosas nasales.

¿Habían peleado con alguien?

Su cabeza le mandó unos cuantos espasmos de dolor como respuesta por lo que se metió debajo de la helada agua sin dudarlo más tiempo, necesitaba algo que le anestesiara el dolor.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

Xiao Lang sonrió maliciosamente cuando no vio a su compañero de cuarto en Artes Marciales y se dijo que seguramente todavía no recobraba el conocimiento. Los siameses de sus amigos habían asistido a clases, sin embargo, ninguno pudo sortear decentemente los ejercicios, por lo que el Profesor Kho los expulsó de la clase, lo cual en realidad fue hacerles un favor.

Justo al final de la clase del día, el Profesor Kho los puso a practicar en parejas los ataques más habituales de puño, mano abierta y brazo, usadas por diferentes estilos de Karate. Por lo que Hiragizawa se puso al lado del castaño y le sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos para detener sus ataques.

-"¿Qué tal tu noche Xiao?"-el castaño no contestó, Eriol tenía la capacidad nata de irritarlo con su sola presencia. -"Escuché que los Zedong tuvieron una fiesta anoche. ¿Kenishi está bien?"-

-"¿Y yo por qué debo saberlo?"-le contestó con otra pregunta mientras le lanzaba dos golpes certeros al rostro, mismos que fueron detenidos con maestría y agilidad.

-"Yo sólo te lo preguntaba por hacer conversación"-se mantuvo en silencio hasta después de un tiempo.-"¿Ayer recibiste algo interesante?"-Xiao Lang sabía que se refería a sus regalos de cumpleaños.

-"¿Eres un acosador? ¿O acaso tienes cámaras en mi habitación para satisfacer tu voyerismo?"-Eriol sonrió e incluso soltó una ligera carcajada, justo en el momento en que cambiaban la dinámica, ahora era el castaño quien paraba los ataques.

-"Para nada mi querido descendiente, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, sigues siendo tan transparente como cuando éramos niños"-eso enfureció a Xiao Lang por lo que detuvo sus golpes con demasiada rudeza.

El Profesor Kho sonó su silbato para dar por terminada la actividad y la clase del día, por lo que podían ir a darse un baño y prepararse para el desayuno. Eriol limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la camisa roja del gi y siguió a Xiao Lang en silencio, le gustaba molestarlo, era cierto, pero tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas serias, sobre todo si quería poner a Kenishi bajo alerta de lo que sea que estaba planeado el Concilio.

En cuanto abandonaron las duchas caminó seriamente a lado del castaño hasta ponérsele enfrente para detener su andar.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-le espetó al ver que no podía seguir caminando.

-"¿Qué sucedió el domingo?"-le respondió Eriol con otra pregunta.

_El domingo… _pensó el castaño, tratando de hacer memoria.

-"¿Pudiste verla?"-Xiao Lang entrecerró la mirada y trató de seguir su camino. –"¿Hablaste con Sakura?"-algo se paralizó dentro del castaño, ciertamente no quería tener esa conversación, no con él.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-le dijo cuando cayó en cuenta de que no podría huir de eso.

-"Podríamos dejar la serie de preguntas y responder alguna"-Eriol se quitó de enfrente del castaño y caminó hacia una aula, como buscando un lugar para hablar. Xiao Lang se dijo que podría ocupar esa oportunidad para hacer algunas preguntas también.

-"Tú eres quien debería decirme que es lo que está sucediendo. ¿Sakura está viva?"-

Eriol no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante esa pregunta, sin embargo, desvió la mirada y guardó silencio, por lo que el castaño pudo seguir preguntado.

-"Los muertos no caminan por las calles así que dime de una vez si está viva o no. ¿Quién era la persona que vi el domingo? ¿Era Sakura realmente?"-

_¿Por qué Xiao Lang piensa que Sakura está muerta? _Se preguntaba Eriol, sospechaba ligeramente de dónde había sacado esa idea, pero tendría que confirmarlo.

-"¿No piensas responderme?"-habló Li sin levantar su tono de voz, a pesar de que lucía ligeramente alterado. –"¿O simplemente no lo sabes?"-soltó una ligera risa. –"Sí ni siquiera la rencarnación de Clow sabe dónde está la heredera de su magia, o si está con vida o no, supongo que no debe perder mi tiempo tratando de encontrarla"-

-"¿La has estado buscando?"-habló el chico de lentes después de un tiempo. –"Los días que desapareciste a principio de año, debes haber ido a Japón"-su última frase fue una afirmación. –"Tampoco sé el paradero de Sakura y no sé si está viva o no, sólo considero que deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo, no puedes creer la mentira que tu mismo creaste, eso sería peligroso…"

Xiao Lang abrió la boca, como intentando responder a sus cuestionamientos, sin embargo, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que fue seguido de varios más.

Los dos reaccionaron y corrieron a la ventana para saber que estaba pasando, aunque la verdad no sabían si creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Como si se tratara de un pasaje de la Biblia, relámpagos caían del cielo estrellándose contra los edificios de la escuela.

Un grupo de niños de Básico que se encontraban en el patio, corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro tratando de evitar los relámpagos, rápidamente una serie de dos o tres cayeron sobre una sección del jardín lo que ocasionó un incendio.

Más gritos.

Eriol y Xiao Lang no lo dudaron ni un segundo, el castaño rompió la ventana con el codo y ambos saltaron del segundo piso, evitando al mismo tiempo uno de los relámpagos.

-"¡Reúne a los niños!"-le grito Eriol –"Formaré un escudo para protegerlos"-el castaño asintió y corrió rumbo a los pequeños que parecían tener una especie de conjuro de desorientación, no era normal que corrieran de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

-"¡Vengan!"-un relámpago lo hizo detenerse en seco y después siguió corriendo. –"¡Apresúrense, vengan!"-los niños parecían no escucharlo.

Xiao Lang se desesperó y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

¿Dónde rayos estaba el Profesor a cargo de ese grupo? ¿Por qué no parecía haber ningún adulto cerca? Volvió a detenerse al ver que un relámpago le cerraba el paso. Se alarmó al ver que el incendio se estaba extendiendo con rapidez por el jardín central, si eso seguía así alcanzaría en algunos minutos los salones de entrenamiento.

-"Nadie responde, todos los que estaban en el patio fueron víctima de algún hechizo"-le dijo un alumno de avanzado que levantaba a dos niños y corría con ellos lejos de la zona donde estaban cayendo los relámpagos. –"La magia enloqueció de nuevo y teletransportó a los profesores a otra dimensión, nadie sabe lo que está pasando"-y corrió hacia uno de los edificios, donde pudo notar como a cinco alumnos más tratando de controlar a la gente que corría sin importarles el riesgo de los relámpagos.

Xiao Lang se dijo que debía hacer lo mismo. Tomó a dos niños de las chaquetas y prácticamente los arrastró a donde Eriol trataba de elaborar una barrera. Los gritos seguían, por lo que más alumnos se trasladaron al patio para tratar de ayudar. En cuanto los niños entraron a la barrera los efectos del hechizo de confusión se dispersaron, aunque la mayoría seguía con la mirada perdida ya no corrían de un lado a otro.

Eriol resintió el uso excesivo de la magia, no lo notó pero una gota de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz, sin embargo continuó entonando el conjuro que mantenía en pie la barrera. El ojiazul vio a lo lejos otro grupo de jóvenes acercarse al patio, aunque también se dio cuenta que los que no eran tan poderosos, rápidamente eran afectados por los hechizos de confusión.

-"¡Aléjense!"-gritó en cuanto vio a más gente acercarse, no podrían controlarlo si seguían llegando más personas. –"¡Llévense a estos niños lejos!"-volvió a gritar y los jóvenes de Intermedio asintieron al momento en que se introducían en la barrera y cargaban a cuantos niños podían.

-"¡Eriol!"-pudo ver a Kenishi acercarse corriendo seguido de los gemelos Zedong, todos tenían cara de confusión y huían de los relámpagos que cada vez parecían más frecuentes. –"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"-gritó el ojiverde sin aliento.

Kenishi y los Zedong se colocaron más cerca de Eriol para darse cuenta que la sangre que caía de su nariz empezaba a formar un camino por su mentón.

-"No tiene importancia, ve y trae a los niños. Mao y Tian, podrían tratar de controlar el fuego, los salones de entrenamiento arderán con facilidad si no controlamos el incendio"-los gemelos asintieron y corrieron hacia los salones, que se encontraban como a diez metros de donde estaba haciendo la barrera.

Kenishi corrió hacia el patio principal, esquivando más de tras relámpagos en el proceso.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Dónde estaban los Maestros?

Pudo ver al Superior Li jalar a tres niños de las chaquetas con dirección hacia la barrera. Le pasó por un costado, por lo que Kenishi siguió la misma ruta que él. Todavía había más de cien niños corriendo despavoridos, y ciertamente era prácticamente un milagro que ninguno hubiera sido herido por alguno de los relámpagos que se estrellaban en la tierra.

Tomó a los dos primeros que encontró, aunque le costó trabajo controlarlos, los niños seguían poniendo resistencia a pesar de que el ojiverde ya los había inmovilizado. Vio uno de los relámpagos acercase por lo que se arrodilló y llamó a Shield con la mente para formar un escudo lo más grande que pudo. Aunque eso le quitaría más energía, lo mejor era dejar el escudo puesto mientras se movía con los niños.

Llegó con Eriol, y se dio cuenta que Shield no inhibía el hechizo de confusión mientras la barrera del ojiazul sí; dejó a los niños lo más cerca que pudo y vio como otro grupo se los llevaba lejos del patio. Al menos ya no incrementaba el número de alumnos afectados por los hechizos.

Dos relámpagos cayeron justo donde estaba un alumno de Avanzado. Se oyó un grito seguido de una maldición, cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que era Liao. Aunque el relámpago no había impactado sobre él, al rebotar le alcanzó la pierna derecha provocándole una quemadura en la pantorrilla. Pese al dolor que eso significó, tomó a los dos niños como pudo y siguió caminando hacia la barrera, cuando vio que Katsura se le aproximaba le gritó que fuera por más niños que él estaba bien.

Y así lo hizo, tomó a dos niños más y se dio cuenta que el improvisado equipo de rescate era más numeroso, también se dio por enterado de que no podían transportar a los niños con magia porque de inmediato volvían a ser presas del conjuro de confusión, no había otra manera que jalarlos, cargarlos o arrastrarlos hasta la barrera que tenía en pie Eriol.

Vio de nuevo a Li y como se había quedado mirando fijamente a uno de los niños que desafortunadamente había sido alcanzado por uno de los relámpagos. No sabía si estaba vivo o no, aunque el simple hecho de pensar que alguien había perdido la vida le removió el estómago.

Sintió miedo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el niño todavía estaba respirando, se acercó hacia Li para ver si necesitaba ayuda para cargarlo. Esquivó un par de relámpagos por mero instinto y llegó a su lado. Le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, sin embargo el castaño no le contestó, no se movía, de hecho parecía que no respiraba, sólo estaba ahí helado, viendo al niño y las quemaduras que tenía en la espalda.

-"¿Estás bien?"-Xiao Lang no le contestó, pasó a lado del niño sin levantarlo, a pesar de que un relámpago volvió a estrellarse a un par de metros. Kenishi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aunque no lo dudó ni una micra de segundo, se arrodilló para poner sus brazos debajo del pecho del niño y lo levantó lo mejor que pudo.

El uso constante de Shield lo estaba agotando, sin embargo, volvió a pedirle su apoyo, invocó el escudo y caminó como pudo con el niño quemado en los brazos. Al llegar a la barrera se sintió mareado, Chu, quien estaba ayudando a transportar a los niños lejos del patio lo sostuvo cuando un mareo le sacudió el cuerpo.

Le dijo con la mirada que estaba bien y planeaba regresar por más niños, cuando vio al castaño parado sin moverse. No supo por qué, pero el hecho de verlo ahí sin hacer nada le ocasionó mucha furia. Pasó a su lado y le golpeó con el hombro.

-"Deberías dejar de estorbar"-y regresó al patio, tomó a tres niños más y volvió a la barrera.

El castaño seguía sin moverse.

Kenishi repitió el procedimiento hasta que le dolieron los brazos, quedaban sólo dos niños más. Se quitó el sudor de la frente, debía darse prisa, Eriol ya estaba a punto de desmayarse, y sin su barrera los niños volverían a caer en el hechizo de confusión.

Vio como Chu organizaba el traslado hacia las aulas para evitar que volvieran a perder el control de la situación. También se dio cuenta que los Zedong, acompañados con varios chicos de Intermedio, usaban conjuros de manipulación de los elementos para controlar el incendio.

Respiró más tranquilo y volvió a ponerse en marcha. Alcanzó a los últimos, no podía detenerse a tratar de tranquilizarlos, por lo que simplemente los jaló del saco del uniforme y caminó velozmente. Cuando se aproximaba se dio cuenta que los brazos de Eriol flaqueaban por el esfuerzo, la sangre que salía de su nariz ya había ensuciado su camisa blanca, no podría sostener la barrera mucho tiempo más.

Vio a Li cerca de él por lo que le gritó para que le ayudara con uno de los niños para llegar más rápido. Pero no funcionó, el ambarino no se movía de su lugar. Kenishi maldijo por lo bajo, pero siguió caminando velozmente. Alcanzó a llegar a la barrera a lado de Eriol para detener su caída. Afortunadamente el hechizo de confusión de los niños se había roto y habían terminado de trasladarlos a las aulas por lo que las cosas no volvieron a salirse de control.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Eriol?"-Chu se aproximó con un paño mojado para detener la hemorragia nasal. Eriol sonrió levemente y se dejó llevar por dos jóvenes a una de las aulas. Todavía no sabían que había pasado con los Profesores y los relámpagos no se detenían.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el incendio estaba siendo controlado. Se limpió de nuevo el sudor de la frente y decidió encaminarse hacia el centro del patio y tratar de identificar qué era lo que estaba generando los relámpagos.

Sintió un golpe en el hombro, por lo que se giró y vio a Li caminando frente a él.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-le gritó y se puso frente a él. –"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"-el castaño ni siquiera lo miró. –"Si quieres poner en riesgo tu vida me da igual y si simplemente no pensabas ayudar mejor no te hubieras acercado, pero el niño casi muere y Eriol casi pierde el conocimiento. Eres un malnacido"-el castaño levantó la mirada y Kenishi se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de un ámbar que desconocía.

-"No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Y si el niño o Hiragisawa morían, es algo que no me importa en lo absoluto"-

Kenishi entrecerró los puños, una oleada de furia lo invadió y sin dudarlo le soltó un golpe directo al rostro. Xiao Lang no pudo evitar del todo la agresión por lo que el golpe del ojiverde se hundió en su quijada.

Furia.

Roja, y humeante furia que cegaba la vista de Kenishi.

Podía jurar que nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan furioso.

Nunca.

El castaño sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre recorrerle la boca, escupió y levantó el rostro para hundir la mirada en el rostro de su antagonista. Kenishi levantó los brazos en posición de guardia y se dio cuenta del fuego de furia que estaba incendiando la mirada caramelizada del Superior Li, el mismo fuego que estaba rondando su verde mirada.

Xiao Lang respondió el golpe y esquivó un relámpago al mismo tiempo, ciertamente el escenario de esa pelea parecía ser épico. En cuanto la voz se empezó a correr más alumnos llegaron al patio principal, aunque se mantuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para que el hechizo de confusión no los afectara.

Kenishi también sintió el sabor de su sangre recorrerle el paladar. Retiró el hilito que le salía del labio y esquivó uno de los golpes del castaño echando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Xiao Lang se giró lo suficiente como para evitar que el ojiverde escapara de la trayectoria de su patada y consiguió golpearle en las costillas.

No sabía por qué, pero él también estaba furioso.

Un recuerdo de su exilio lo sacó por completo de sus casillas, tanto, que se quedó helado cuando vio al niño quemado frente a él. Era tan parecido a Wo, a quien conoció en la Isla de la Muerte donde estuvo dos años, que simplemente la mirada se le nubló y su cuerpo dejó de responderle. Siendo sinceros el miedo lo había calado a tal grado que se perdió a sí mismo.

Y le molestaba esa debilidad.

De verdad le molestaba.

Y ahora que caía en cuenta de que estaba peleando a golpes con su compañero de cuarto, sería una buena forma de sacar la frustración que tenía.

El ojiverde se recuperó de la patada en las costillas y respondió con una que golpeó el pecho del ambarino y lo estampó fuertemente contra un árbol, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Kenishi tampoco sabía con certeza por qué había reaccionado de forma tan violenta, no era típico de él, pero no pudo evitar sentir rabia al saber que el castaño había perdido el corazón. Algo dentro de sí se removió violentamente al darse cuenta que el ambarino era un desalmado sin sentimientos. La verdad, no pudo evitarlo.

Los dos, sin ser conscientes de ello trataban de liberar extraños sentimientos mediante sus puños.

El castaño se recuperó del golpe contra el árbol y retiró de un soplido los cabellos de su frente. Se acercó de nuevo a su oponente, esquivando dos relámpagos en el camino, y dejó de lado los golpes para lanzarle un hechizo de viento que lo hizo volar hasta el final del patio, muy cerca del incendio.

Kenishi se dio por enterado que la magia ya formaba parte del enfrentamiento y sonrió de medio lado, quitando con el antebrazo el sudor de su frente. Salió de entre los árboles quemados por los relámpagos y regresó caminando al centro del patio, desviando con su mano derecha el curso de uno de ellos.

Giró ambas manos para crear un círculo de viento y arena y lo envió directo al castaño que alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero que le cortó justo por encima del hombro, rasgando el saco y la camisa.

Kenishi volvió a sentir la furia nublarle la vista, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo drogándolo tanto como la noche anterior lo hicieron los cigarros de la felicidad, de pronto todo desapareció. El patio, los relámpagos, los gritos vitoreando al Superior Li…

Todo desapareció.

Sólo estaba él…

Syaoran.

Viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados y conjuntando un hechizo similar al suyo frente a él. Moviendo las manos en el sentido del reloj, conformó una esfera y la envió contra el ojiverde. Kenishi no reaccionó con suficiente premura y la esfera de viento lo envió a estrellarse justo en la pared de los salones de entrenamiento, llevándose con él la pared, unas bancas y parte del suelo.

En realidad había sido un hechizo tan potente que Xiao Lang se quedó jadeando después de hacerlo. Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento, había ocupado mucha magia en muy poco tiempo.

Aunque no contó con que Kenishi se recuperara tan pronto del impacto.

El chico de cabello azabache y mirada de la madre selva se puso de pie en medio del salón, al tiempo que lanzaba lejos un par de bancas. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, empezó a reunir una cantidad descomunal de energía en sus brazos, ahora no era viento, ni arena, era un fuego de color verde -azul, como turquesa.

Dio un par de pasos regresando al patio.

Todos empezaron a alarmarse, esa cantidad de energía en un solo hechizo podía ser mortal. Sin embargo, parecía que eso no le preocupaba mucho al ambarino, quien sin dudarlo, recuperó su postura ofensiva y concentró energía en sus brazos, al igual que Kenishi.

Eso sería un choque de fuerzas asombroso, y peligroso, muy peligroso.

Los hermanos Zedong que habían estado ocupados con el incendio, sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal cuando Kenishi empezó a hacer fluir fuego de sus manos, la verdad era que se veía como un demonio rodeado de fuego azul.

Sin dudarlo se acercaron al campo de batalla, era su instinto que les decía que aquello no tenía buena pinta, y lo más seguro es que alguno de ellos terminara severamente lastimado.

Los gemelos pudieron ver el momento en que Kenishi le lanzó el hechizo al Superior Li, y como éste enviaba un hechizo casi al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, repentinamente todo se detuvo y empezó a correr como una filmación a cuadro por cuadro.

El Director apareció en el preciso instante en que las dos fuerzas chocarían, las detuvo lo suficiente como para desviarlas y lanzarlas por lo cielos, a tal velocidad que quien parpadeó justo en ese instante se perdió por completo del suceso.

-"Se iban a matar"-se dijo el Director mientras bajaba los brazos.

Todos vieron las luces, una azul y otra dorada, desaparecer por los cielos en micras de segundo, para desintegrarse después con un ligero sonido.

Kenishi y Xiao Lang se miraron, como saliendo del trance de furia en el que se habían envuelto. Los dos sabían en el fondo, que si alguno de aquellos hechizos hubiera impactado en el cuerpo del otro, el daño no hubiera sido mínimo, ciertamente, era difícil que alguno sobreviviera si los hechizos daban en su objetivo.

Y sin desearlo, un sudor frio les recorrió la espalda.

Los dos preguntándose por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho. Y los dos sin encontrar respuestas.

El Profesor Yunnan y el Profesor Chiisai aparecieron en el patio minutos después y empezaron a mover sus manos como un péndulo, logrando que los relámpagos se movieran a su ritmo y haciéndolos desaparecer después de un tiempo.

El Profesor Kho ayudó a los chicos de Intermedio para terminar con el incendio y todo quedó en silencio después.

Nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

Todos se miraban con dudas, con miedo…

El Director Li le dio una mirada a Kenishi y a Xiao Lang lo suficientemente severa como para que supieran que debían ir con él.

-"Qin"-dijo el Director dirigiéndose al Profesor de Meditación. –"Pon todo el orden, que todos los jóvenes heridos se trasladen a la Enfermería de inmediato. Coordina el equipo de emergencia para revisar la zona del incendio y por favor, habla con los estudiantes de Avanzado, organiza equipos de monitoreo con ellos para evitar que los hechizos de confusión vuelvan a afectar a los niños"-el aludido asintió. –"Regresaré en unos minutos"-

Y sin mirar de nuevo a los protagonistas de la pelea se alejó hacía su Oficina.

¿Es necesario decir que los dos estaban en serios, muy, muy, muy serios problemas?

Maldición.

Repetía Xiao Lang en su cabeza.

Maldición.

Maldición.

Maldición.

¿Qué le diría a su Tío?

_Sé que parece que nos íbamos a matar, pero lo teníamos todo controlado…_

Bien, es cierto, el sarcasmo nunca había sido su fuerte. Tal vez podría ser sincero.

_No sé que sucedió, de pronto me golpeó, lo golpee y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos enviándonos hechizos de último nivel y con toda la intención de hacernos un poco de daño. _

Ok. Ok. Eso tampoco era del todo cierto.

Debido a sus divagaciones el castaño no tuvo conciencia del viaje hasta la Oficina del decano, ni el momento en que entró y los dejó pasar. Tampoco supo cuando les señaló las sillas frente a su escritorio sin dirigirles una sola palabra.

Hasta que estuvieron sentados en completo silencio supo que aquello era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Mucho más grave.

-"No les voy a pedir una justificación a lo que estaban haciendo, porque no hay manera de que ese tipo de comportamiento sea justificado, es imposible que alumnos de su categoría se ataquen como perros callejeros, frente a toda la escuela"-el tono del Director era completamente neutral, en realidad su voz no reflejaba el enojo que sentía, pero ese tono helado era mucho más aterrador que los gritos.

-"Los niños de Básico quieren ser como ustedes dos"-continuó Xiang Won Li –"Son un modelo a seguir en la ESCO y en la primera situación de presión ustedes explotan como personas irracionales y se atacan a muerte. ¿Qué debo pensar de ustedes? ¿Qué debo pensar de la educación que están recibiendo en esta institución?"-respiró más profundamente de lo normal –"Los dos me avergüenzan. Independientemente de sus problemas personales, de lo que uno y otro representan, deben ser camaradas, no pueden atacarse de esa manera…"-

El Director guardó silencio, tal vez para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Después de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos continuó.

-"No se me ocurre un castigo lo suficientemente significativo como para otorgárselos. Mañana los espero en mi oficina para discutirlo, pero sepan de una vez que esto no pasará desapercibido"-volvió a guardar silencio. –"Ciertamente, tampoco entiendo su enemistad. Sé qué es lo que significa el hecho de que hayan tenido una disputa en su corta infancia"-Xiao Lang entrecerró la mirada, a qué se refería su Tío.

Kenishi sudó frío, no podía estarse refiriendo a que él era el Maestro de las Cartas, ¿o sí?

-"Creo que son lo suficientemente maduros como para no estarse atacando por el hecho de haber sido…"-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al Director.

-"Eriol"-dijo Kenishi al verlo, todavía con las marcas de sangre en su camisa.

-"Siento la interrupción, pero hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted Director"-la verdad, Eriol había estado al pendiente de la conversación ya que sospechaba que el Director haría referencia a que Kenishi era el Card Master, y era demasiado pronto para que Xiao Lang se enterara, así que tuvo que intervenir para evitarlo.

-"Está bien Eriol, estaba terminando con ellos. No olviden que los espero mañana"-los dos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, dando una inclinación antes de salir.

Kenishi le dio una sonrisa a Eriol cuando pasó a su lado, conteniéndose de preguntarle como se sentía.

-"Dime Eriol"-fue lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de salir por completo de la habitación de su Tío.

Y siendo sinceros, no le había ido tan mal como pensaba que le iría. Aunque no sabía a que se refería su Tío con eso de la disputa en su corta infancia. Le dio vueltas un par de minutos, pero él no lo conocía de ningún otro lugar, la primera vez que vio a la peste Katsura fue en la ESCO, nunca antes.

Arreció el paso cuando salió del edificio, no quería tener que caminar con el estúpido de su compañero de cuarto todo el camino, aunque el castaño no se percató de que Kenishi se había quedado afuera del edificio donde está la oficina del Director, esperando a Eriol.

Lo vio salir un par de minutos después tosiendo fuertemente.

-"¿Estás bien?"-se acercó al ver que el chico de lentes trastabilló.

-"Sí Kenishi. Sólo estoy extremadamente cansado"-le dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa, al grado que Kenishi se dio cuenta que era completamente falsa.

-"Eso no es cierto, estás pálido y caminas desorientado. ¿Estás enfermo?"-Eriol se dijo que la pequeña Sakura despistada ya no lo era tanto. –"Puedes confiar en mí…"-

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones. Había cancelado las clases del día para reparar los salones de entrenamiento y darle atención a los niños de Básico, incluso habían cancelado el desayuno.

-"Me iré de la escuela por unos días"-le dijo después de un tiempo y cuando pudo controlar la tos. –"En realidad ni yo sé si estoy enfermo, pero debo irme a Londres para investigar sobre los problemas que hay con la magia, parto mañana temprano"-

Ni siquiera Eriol sabía que tendría que irse tan pronto, pero no era mentira cuando decía que la escuela lo estaba matando, aunque no sabía cómo. Y eso, era lo que averiguaría con su viaje.

-"¿Mañana?"-Kenishi se dijo que se sentiría solo sin el inglés cerca. Eriol sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-"¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato?"-la pregunta hizo que un sudor frío recorriera al ojiverde. –"Iban a matarse, si el Director no hubiera intervenido, dudo que alguno hubiera sobrevivido el ataque. ¿Qué está pasado entre ustedes?"-Kenishi suspiró.

-"No lo sé"-

-"Debes saber que el Concilio te está buscando"-una fuerte tos interrumpió su plática. –"Le pidieron un hechizo al Director para localizar la esencia de las Cards, y así como están las cosas, dudo mucho que quieran platicar contigo"-Kenishi cerró los puños.

-"Sí, Li ya me lo había dicho"-que Kenishi se refiriera a Xiao Lang por su apellido le hizo pensar lo ríspida que era su relación. –"Quiere las Cards"-

-"Xiao Lang no las quiere, las quiere el Concilio"-

-"Es exactamente lo mismo ¿no? Él será el líder del Concilio en un par de años"-

-"Kenishi, escúchame"-la tos regresó y tuvieron que detenerse en una banca. –"Xiao Lang no quiere las Cards. Él, los dos, están en un destino que no era suyo"-el ojiverde no emitió una sola palabra. –"Quiero que seas cuidadoso, y más durante el tiempo que no estaré en China, no uses las Cards, y trata de usar la menor cantidad de magia que puedas, independientemente de que tú seas el Card Master, si el Concilio se da cuenta que tienes tal cantidad de poder no dudarán en matarte"-el silbido del viento le dio énfasis a su frase.

¿Matarme?

Pensó Kenishi.

El Concilio quiere matarme.

Eriol soltó una risita para aligerar el ambiente.

-"¿Por qué le dijiste a Xiao Lang que Sakura está muerta?"-Kenishi se sonrojó e instintivamente se rascó la cabeza.

-"Tampoco lo sé"-se sinceró –"No sé qué me sucede, estoy enloqueciendo Eriol"-volvió a suspirar –"Lo veo tan cambiado, tan frío, y una furia irracional me invade. Además, salió de sus labios, me dijo que quería encontrarme porque quería las Cards, así que mentí y le dije que había muerto"-

-"Querido Kenishi, hay situaciones como esta en la que todo es cuestión de percepción. No puedo decirte por qué te habló de esa manera o por qué te dijo que quería las Cards. Pero debes entender que él también tiene sus razones. No es fácil ser un Li; no tienes control de tu vida… eres, vives y mueres por la Familia y cuando la Familia lo quiera. Y aunque parezca que ser un Li es una ventaja para cualquier cosa, ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que significa perder la libertad"-otra fuerte tos lo invadió. –"Por eso te pido que no lo juzgues, él también ha sufrido con esto, y tal vez su sufrimiento ha sido el peor"-

Kenishi no respondió, no supo qué decir.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

Cuando Xiao Lang regresó a su habitación lo esperaban dos sobres flotando. El primero de ellos avisaba sobre la forma en la que se conducirían las actividades del día, retrasarían todos los alimentos una hora y todos los alumnos de avanzado tenían que participar en los trabajos de reconstrucción.

Suspiró.

Tomó sin muchas ganas el segundo sobre. Era una carta de Fei Han.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro. Seguro tenía alguna clase de problema respiratorio.

Se sentó en la cama y leyó el breve mensaje:

_ Xiao Lang:_

_No sabía cuál era el regalo más apropiado para celebrar tu nacimiento, así que tardé mucho tiempo en elegirlo y por eso no te lo pude entregar antes. Espero que te guste y te sea de utilidad. _

_Fei Han 3 _

El castaño hizo que la caja que acompañaba al sobre levitara hacia la cama. Estaba envuelto de manera pulcra y sencilla, con un moño de color dorado. Lo abrió presa de la curiosidad y se sorprendió.

Era un cubo.

Era metálico con colores en cada una de sus caras. Si no se equivocaba eran conocidos como Cubo Rubik un rompecabezas que implicaba fórmulas matemáticas para su resolución. Lo sacó del empaque y sin saber desordenó cada uno de los colores de las caras para intentar resolverlo, a lo mejor eso le calmaría las palpitaciones de las sienes.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Dos horas después el dichoso cubo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, tal vez algunos colores en alguna otra de las caras, pero ciertamente eso no estaba ni cerca de ser resuelto. Xiao Lang soltó un bufido de frustración y lo dejó de lado, el dolor de cabeza parecía regresar y el cubo no era para nada relajante.

Movió el brazo para buscar su laptop y un fuerte dolor le hizo desistir, se miró el hombro y notó como fluía sangre de la herida que le había hecho Katsura hacía unas horas.

Se levantó y fue al baño, lo mejor sería darse una ducha para tratar de tranquilizarse. Escuchó a lo lejos el retumbar del cielo y sonrió de lado. Llovería.

El vapor lo acompañó al salir de la ducha, se encontraba más repuesto e incluso su cara se veía más fresca. Tomó su reloj de pulsera y salió del cuarto, la hora de la comida estaba cerca y así como muchos de los alumnos de la institución más prestigiosa de magia del mundo, esperaba respuestas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegó al Gran Salón y todo se veía ciertamente sombrío, las nubes de lluvia vespertina oscurecieron el cielo, y el suceso de la mañana los tenía a todos muy silenciosos, aunque los cuchicheos de pasillo eran inevitables. Así fue como se enteró que tres niños resultaron heridos por la mañana, sólo uno de ellos de gravedad.

-"Dicen que el Superior Li no lo ayudó y por eso el Superior Katsura lo golpeó"-escuchó que decían unos alumnos de Intermedio, que de inmediato se quedaron callados al verlo, bueno, en realidad su mirada de hielo siempre ocasionaba ese efecto.

No le dio importancia al comentario y siguió su camino hasta el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa. Divisó a Hiragisawa a un par de metros y se le acercó.

No era que pensara disculparse ni preguntarle cómo estaba, pero vaya que se veía de la mierda. Tenía la cara de por sí pálida, de un tono mortecino, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero había perdido peso. Sus ojos se veían rojos, como si en cualquier momento empezarán a sangrar y su cuerpo se sacudía por una tos que parecía no detenerse.

Eriol estaba rodeado de un par de niños de Básico que preguntaban por su salud con caras de preocupación. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de la llegada del Superior Li se inclinaron como despedida y se alejaron.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-"Estoy bien"-dijo el de lentes después de un tiempo y le mostró la sonrisa de siempre. –"¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te hiciste daño Xiao?"-

-"No me hables como si fueras mi Madre, no te queda tanta preocupación. Ya me dirás qué está sucediendo en la Escuela o todavía sigues sin saberlo"-su voz agria y petulante no ocasionó ningún efecto en el inglés, quien seguía sonriendo.

-"Eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo Xiao"-el último gong dio por finalizada su plática.

El Director no apareció para la comida, por lo que nadie habló del problema de la mañana hasta que el Profesor de Meditación les dijo a los alumnos de Avanzado que permanecieran en el Gran Salón después de la comida.

El Profesor Qin Yunnan se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, haciendo con eso que los susurros de algunos terminaran por silenciarse.

-"Sé cuáles son las preguntas que están rondando por su mente"-dijo con una voz tan sombría que no parecía la suya. –"Pero me temó que no podrán obtener una respuesta ni aquí ni ahora. Lo más importante de esto, es que sepan que todo está bajo control, desafortunadamente los contenedores de hechizos están desequilibrados, por eso es que algunos conjuros han fallado pero nada grave. Ha habido algunos heridos, pero nada que no se cure con un par de días de descanso, ahora lo que necesito es que ustedes se encuentren concentrados. Las irregularidades pueden volver a suceder y es fundamental que los alumnos con mayor poder en esta escuela, es decir, ustedes se mantengan firmes y puedan enfrentar el problema"-hizo una pausa lo suficiente larga y continuó.

–"Ningún alumno de Básico o Intermedio debe estar solo de nuevo, esta vez las afectaciones fueron en contra de los titulares de los grupos, por lo tanto y hasta que todo se normalice habrá comisiones en cada clase de estos grados. Dos alumnos de Avanzado por grupo para monitorear en todo momento"-el Profesor guardó silencio al ver la mano de un alumno levantada, pidiendo la palabra.

-"No entiendo Profesor Qin"-era el pelirrojo Liao que ya tenía un vendaje en la pantorrilla por la quemadura de hacía un rato. –"Si no está pasando nada y sólo son los contenedores de hechizos por qué vamos a vigilar. No creo que sea prudente que quieran engañarnos, todos sabemos que la magia está fuera de control y sabe que no son únicamente hechizos de rebote porque hoy desaparecieron todos los Profesores y los alumnos de Básico fueron atacados, discúlpeme Profesor pero eso no fue un accidente"-los chicos a lado de Liao asintieron. –"Deben contarnos la verdad"-exigió.

-"No hay ninguna verdad que contar joven Liao. Lo único que estamos haciendo es prevenir. Se les hará llegar el nombre de su pareja esta noche, y habrá cinco turnos de monitoreo, además serán supervisados por algún Profesor. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que coordinar los equipos de reconstrucción"-estuvo a punto de irse pero volvió a mirarlos. –"No olviden ir a recoger a sus hadas, el Profesor Feng Mo salió de la ESCO, pero dijo que la Reina de las Hadas los estaría esperando con la evaluación de sus compañeras. Después de eso y si no tienen actividades extras retírense a sus habitaciones"-

Y sin más, salió del Gran Salón.

Todos se miraron unos minutos con la misma idea rondándoles la mente.

Los estaban engañando.

Kenishi suspiró y siguió al grupo de Avanzado que se trasladó al jardín principal para recoger a sus hadas. Él pensaba lo mismo que Liao, eso no era un accidente y si estaba sucediendo lo que se decía por los pasillos que estaba sucediendo, pronto lo de menos sería la reconstrucción de edificios, habría muertes. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo.

Llegaron al rosal que era el hogar de la Reina de las Hadas cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer con grandes gotas. Todos invocaron paraguas y esperaron que algo sucediera, pero ciertamente nada pasaba.

Esperaron y esperaron.

Y siguieron esperando.

Cuando se dijeron que tal vez la Reina lo había olvidado apareció de un botón de rosa.

-"Disculpen mi tardanza"-les dijo de manera telepática. –"Tuvimos algunos problemas"-Xiao Lang no supo porque tuvo la sensación de que la Reina lo miraba al decir esto último. –"La evaluación de mis hijas ha sido satisfactoria de manera general, aunque hubo algunas particularidades"-de nuevo esa sensación en el castaño y se dijo que seguramente su bicho alado no lo había hecho bien.

La Reina entregó a cada una de las hadas de manera individual, el dueño se acercaba y recibía un pequeño sobre que era para el Profesor Feng Mo. Uno a uno los alumnos recibieron con alegría a sus compañeras y se retiraron escuchando las múltiples pruebas que tuvieron que enfrentar durante su evaluación.

Kenishi vio a su hada parada a lado de la Reina y se arrodilló.

-"Joven Katsura, su compañera ha tenido un desempeño sorprendente"-tanto Kenishi como su hada se sonrojaron ante el cumplido. –"Aunque me temo que su nota en la prueba de trabajo en equipo ha sido una de las más bajas, no pudo congeniar con su compañera y tuvieron una pequeña trifulca"-Kenishi abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio cómo su hadita bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. –"No obstante, fuera de eso ha estado magnifica"-la Reina le entregó un sobre y su hada batió las alas hasta sentarse en su hombro y sujetarse de su oreja.

Kenishi se despidió de la Reina con una inclinación y tomó a su hada para meterla dentro de su abrigo, el viento y la lluvia empezaban a arreciar.

-"No te preocupes"-le dijo al ver que su hada se encontraba cabizbaja. –"Charlaremos de eso después, cuéntame cómo estuviste"-el hada soltó un zumbido de alegría y empezó a relatarle las difíciles pruebas que habían tenido que realizar durante el día anterior.

Xiao Lang era el último en recibir su hada. En cuanto la vio a lado de la Reina se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas.

-"Joven Li"-el tono de la Reina era más agudo estando tan cerca, además el halo dorado de luz que la cubría le lastimaba los ojos, era demasiado brillante. –"Su hada sólo pudo alcanzar una nota aprobatoria en una de las pruebas, además de que ocasionó un enfrentamiento con su compañera de equipo durante una de las evaluaciones"-Xiao Lang se dijo que efectivamente el tono de hacía un rato iba dirigido hacia él. –"Debe saber Joven Li, que el bajo desempeño de su hada es reflejo inmediato de su falta de dedicación"-el ser alado cruza de mariposa y duende que se hacía llamar suyo estaba con los brazos en jarra, refunfuñando ante los comentarios de la Reina y con el ceño fruncido. –"Estuve a punto de retirarla de sus cuidados, sin embargo, en la prueba de habilidades telepáticas fue la más alta, lo cual significa que tiene potencial, aunque si no resulta mejor evaluada en la siguiente prueba tendré que quitársela"-el hada cambió su cara fruncida por una de clara tristeza, aunque sólo la dejó unos segundos porque después volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

Xiao Lang recibió el sobre de la Reina y le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza como despedida. Su hada no esperó ninguna llamada, así que sin pedirle permiso se metió en la bolsa interior del abrigo del castaño, quien soltó una maldición mental al sentirla moverse hasta hacerse un ovillo para dormir.

¿Qué se hacía en esos casos?

La picó con el dedo índice para obligarla a despertarse.

-"¡Oye!"-volvió a llamarla. –"¡Bicho te estoy hablando!"-el hada abrió los ojos y el castaño se dio cuenta que estaban más brillantes de lo normal, como si hubiera llorado, si es que los bichos esos podían hacerlo, claro. –"Te estoy hablando. Te exijo que me expliques por qué estoy a punto de volver a reprobar Artes Naturales"-el hada entrecerró los ojos y volvió a girar dentro de su bolsillo.

-"¡No quiero hablar contigo!"-le gritó de manera mental y el castaño se dijo que efectivamente eso era un sollozo.

Volvió a soltar una maldición mental y sintió la punzada de sus sienes arreciar. Movió el paraguas hacia un costado y dejó que la fuerte lluvia le mojara el rostro. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que la Reina no le hubiera regresado al bicho.

Y aunque no lo notó, el sollozo de su hada se hizo más fuerte.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

-"¿Entonces todavía no terminas el _xúnzhão?"-_dijo uno de los enanos del Concilio mientras bebía un sorbo de su té. –"Me sorprende que no hayas terminado el conjuro que se te solicitó hace seis meses. Tendré que comunicarlo al Concilio y así tal vez reconsideres ponerte a trabajar más horas al día"-el Director de la ESCO también bebió de su té, no tenía tiempo de estar lidiando con el Concilio, no con los problemas que tenía la escuela.

-"Me temó que he avanzado todo lo que me ha sido posible, pero si el Concilio lo necesita con urgencia deberían pedírselo a otro hechicero"-

-"Bien sabes Xiang Won que eres el único hechicero que puede hacer el _xúnzhão _en todo el mundo"-dijo el enano que Xiao Lang llamaba Tontín, y tal vez era debido a su personalidad poco inteligente que no había notado las irregularidades en la ESCO, la falta de alumnos en las aulas y el constante patrullaje de los Profesores a los sellos de protección de la institución.

-"Si eso cierto. Entonces el Concilio tendrá que esperar y si me disculpa tengo cosas que atender"-

-"No se te olvide que eres un Li, y que como tal le debes lealtad al Concilio. Espero que no quieras perder la dirección de la ESCO por desacato"-

-"Jamás he olvidado que soy un Li. Pero debes recordar que no le debo nada al Concilio, ni siquiera la dirección de la ESCO y si lo que quieren es tratar de amenazarme con esto, ustedes se quedarán sin su hechizo de búsqueda"-y diciendo esto se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

El enano Tontín salió dando un bufido.

En cuanto el Director cerró la puerta sus preocupaciones regresaron al incidente del día. Aquello estaba a punto de salirse de sus manos, y ciertamente no sabía cómo resolverlo. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba al patio y notó la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo, y que a pesar de la fuerte tormenta el equipo de reconstrucción seguía trabajando siendo dirigidos por el Profesor de Meditación.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban los daños estarían resarcidos en un par de horas. Eso sin contar la idea que ya estaba instalada en muchos de los alumnos de la institución, la cual difícilmente podría ser compuesta.

La Escuela Superior de las Ciencias Ocultas era peligrosa.

Puso la mano sobre el vidrio y su mente viajó a otro tiempo y otro espacio.

-"¡Te lo advierto, no te me acerques!"-la voz amenazante de una chica se dirigía hacía un joven alto y de cabello castaño, ninguno de los dos parecía tener más de veinte años.

-"Sólo quiero saber si estás bien, no voy a atacarte"-dijo el joven con una voz más bien burlona. –"Si dejas que revise tu pie me iré"-y levantó las manos en señal de paz, a lo que la chica de hermosos ojos rojizo-violeta soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada.

El joven se acercó a la chica que estaba en sentada en el suelo, después de haberse caído de un árbol, prácticamente por culpa del joven que la había asustado al despertarla. Tomó su pie con delicadeza al ver la cara de angustia que puso la chica y notó la inflamación.

-"No está roto"-le dijo al girarlo ligeramente. –"Aunque creo que si te has lastimado el tobillo"-

-"Vaya que eres un genio"-dijo la chica por lo bajo mientras trataba de acomodar su falda, que por la caída se le había subido por los muslos. Y antes de que ella pudiera seguir maldiciendo por lo bajo el chico la levantó en brazos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a moverse para que la soltara.

-"¡Te digo que me bajes!"-le gritó cuando caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a la enfermería.

-"Si sigues gritando la gente nos mirara y no me quedará más opción que decir que serás mi esposa"-la joven volvió a abrir los ojos, a lo que el chico pudo confirmar que eran las lagunas rojas-violáceas más impresionantes que había visto en toda su vida. –"Soy Li Xiang Won, por cierto"-dijo el joven castaño cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar a la enfermería.

-"Eso ya lo sabía"-dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos. Entraron a la enfermería ante la mirada curiosa de algunos otros alumnos y el joven la dejó sobre una camilla.

-"Se cayó de un árbol y se ha lastimado el tobillo"-le dijo a la encargada de la enfermería quien se acercó de inmediato a la joven.

-"Gracias por traerla puede retirarse joven Li"-le dijo la enfermera.

-"No me dijiste tu nombre"-le dijo a la joven que estaba en la camilla. –"No me iré si no me lo dices"-le advirtió y se sentó en una de las sillas ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres en la habitación.

-"Joven Li. Retírese"-volvió a decir la enfermera y el joven volvió a ignorarla.

-"Ouyang Zisè"-dijo la joven completamente sonrojada. –"Ahora vete"-

-"Ese nombre te queda perfecto"-contestó el chico al ponerse de pie. –"Hermoso nombre"-y salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres con la misma cara de interrogación.

Violeta, pensó al salir de la enfermería, su nombre era exactamente el color de sus ojos.

Zisè…

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el Director regresara de sus más profundos recuerdos y articuló un «pase» que sonó entrecortado.

Xiao Lang ingresó a la oficina, aunque muy a su pesar, ya que no quería hablar con su Tío hasta que éste estuviera más contento con él, pero había olvidado por completo que su Madre organizaba una cena el día después de su cumpleaños para agradecerles a los ancestros, y si no salía en unos minutos no llegaría a tiempo.

Se inclinó como saludo y tomó asiento ante la mirada seria del que era su Director.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece Xiao Lang?"-le cuestionó con una voz neutra. –"Ya tienes pensando un castigo y vienes a hacerme una propuesta"-le dijo irónico.

-"No"-dudó un segundo. –"Había olvidado la Cena de los Ancestros"-dijo y esperó, aunque sabía que su Tío tenía el derecho de negarle el permiso de salida de la escuela, era demasiado costoso para ambos que no asistiera a esa reunión, y los dos lo sabían.

-"Yo también la había olvidado"-dijo y después de algunos segundos de completo silencio le autorizó la salida. –"Eso no significa que estemos en mejores términos Xiao Lang, sigo decepcionado de tu comportamiento, pero si no vas Ieran traerá a todo el Concilio y ya bastante he tenido de ellos hoy"-soltó un suspiro cansado. –"Si es todo lo que necesitas puedes retirarte, también excúsame con tu Madre, dile que sufro demencia crónica o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, no estoy para protocolos de la Familia"-pronunció la última palabra con cierta molestia.

-"Está bien"-dijo el castaño e hizo una inclinación antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

Bien.

Eso no había sido tan malo como había pensado.

Apresuró los pasos y antes de veinte minutos ya estaba en su auto a punto de salir de la ESCO. Se acomodó la corbata en el retrovisor y pisó el acelerador apenas estuvo en las calles de Hong Kong. Wei lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión sosteniendo un paraguas, porque la lluvia seguía y parecía que no se detendría en varias horas.

-"Buenas noches Joven Xiao Lang. Estaba a punto de mandar un coche a buscarlo"-le dijo cuando ya caminaban sobre los escalones de mármol recién pulido. –"La Señora está en el salón con la joven Mei Ling y la joven Fei Han"-Xiao Lang agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza la información y se dirigió al salón.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar y se alisó el saco. No sabía por qué, pero estaba incómodo. La actitud que había tenido su bicho lo había dejado demasiado pensativo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que no hubiera querido salir tras él en cuanto le dijo que se marcharía lo sorprendió, al tiempo que lo preocupó un poco.

-"Buenas noches"-dijo al entrar interrumpiendo el silencio del salón.

-"Te esperábamos"-fueron las únicas palabras de la matriarca Li, antes de ponerse de pie e indicarles con eso que debían partir. El protocolo de ese evento era, primero ir al templo, agradecer un año más de vida del líder de los Li, después encender más de cien cirios ante los antiguos líderes de clan, entre los que estaba su Padre, para finalizar con un pequeña recepción donde estaban invitados los Li de la rama principal y los enanos del Concilio. En esta ocasión Fei Han los acompañaba al ser la Prometida y la sucesora de Ieran Li.

Mei Ling le guiñó el ojo a su primo y se adelantó para caminar detrás de su Tía y dejar a la próxima pareja tener un poco de privacidad.

-"¿Te llegó mi regalo?"-preguntó Fei Han con esa voz melodiosa de siempre y el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que platicaban. Aunque mentalmente la joven se dio una patada en la cabeza, sólo a ella se le ocurría empezar una conversación con su futuro esposo con una bobada como esa.

-"Sí"-y guardó silencio un largo tiempo, o al menos lo suficiente para que Fei Han siguiera martirizándose por lo estúpidas que eran sus preguntas.

La chica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a tomar valor para preguntarle si le había gustado su regalo. _Otra pregunta tonta para la colección Fei_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Xiao Lang notó la incomodidad de su compañera de caminata hacia el templo y sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo, esa chica podría convertirse en el bálsamo que necesitaba. Su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba.

-"Sí, me gustó, aunque debes saber que no he podido resolverlo"-esa oración, que ya no era únicamente un monosílabo le sacó una sonrisa a la pelinegra, sonrisa que a Xiao Lang le gustaría ver con más frecuencia.

Llegaron al templo que estaba detrás de la mansión principal y la matriarca se adelantó para encender los inciensos. Xiao Lang y Mei Ling se arrodillaron después, juntando las manos en una oración. Fei Han imitó sus movimientos y después de algunos cánticos del monje salieron hacia el salón de los ancestros, donde estaban las pinturas de todos los líderes del clan.

El próximo líder era el primero en entrar y era él quien debía encender los cirios uno por uno en completo silencio. La labor le tomaba varios minutos, sin embargo, era el procedimiento más importante de la noche ya que cada cirio representaba un año más de vida que le era otorgado al nuevo líder gracias a los ancestros Li.

Una vez hubo terminado de encender los cirios, las tres mujeres entraron en la habitación e hicieron una reverencia ante cada uno de los cuadros. Con lo cual agradecían las bendiciones otorgadas al nuevo líder del clan.

Todo esto se hizo en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba algún susurro por parte de Ieran Li al corregir la postura de Fei Han o señalarle cuál debía ser el siguiente procedimiento. Xiao Lang se dijo que Fei realmente le gustaba a su Madre, porque de lo contrario no le dirigiría una sola palabra.

Caminaron de regresó hacia la mansión sobre los pasillos techados, y aunque los protegían de la lluvia dejaban que ese delicioso aroma a tierra húmeda les reconfortara el alma.

-"Camina conmigo"-dijo la matriarca, por lo que el castaño se posicionó a lado de su progenitora sin decir una sola palabra. –"¿Dónde está Xiang?"-preguntó refiriéndose al hermano de su finado esposo.

-"Tuvo asuntos que atender y me pidió que lo excusara con usted"-dijo el castaño sin mirarla.

-"Siempre tan irrespetuoso sobre los protocolos de la Familia, no me sorprende que el Concilio quiera quitarle la dirección de la ESCO"-dijo sin alterar el tono de su voz. –"Hablaré con él, no puede seguir humillando a los Li de esa manera"-

Xiao Lang cerró el puño con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. Las cosas cambiarían cuando el tomara el poder de la Familia y del Concilio, aunque eso significara perderse a sí mismo en el proceso, no dejaría que las cosas siguieran como estaban.

No lo permitiría.

Llegaron a uno de los salones dentro de la mansión Li, donde ya estaban esperándolos. Ieran dio un pequeño discurso sobre lo importante que era mantener las tradiciones de la Familia, mientras Xiao Lang se dirigía a la mesa de aperitivos en busca de algo que le ayudara a soportar tanta palabrería.

Uno de los camareros se acercó con una bandeja que contenía tragos y el castaño no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó una copa de quien sabe qué cosa y la bebió de un solo sorbo, ante la mirada alarmada del sujeto. Tomó otra copa que parecía contener alguna especie de vino espumoso y despidió al hombre con el movimiento de la mano, ya se sentía un poco mejor.

-"¿Estás bien?"-de nuevo la melodiosa voz de Fei Han, junto con esos ojos verdes profundos que mostraban un brillo de verdadera preocupación. Xiao Lang sonrió sin darse cuenta, esa niña frente a él, además de ser hermosa –venga, que eso no lo podía negar ni él ni nadie- era una buena persona, atenta a sus necesidades y siempre silenciosa, sin pedir más de lo que él podía darle y justamente era eso lo que necesitaba, alguien que no le exigiera nada. Absolutamente nada.

-"Sí"-dijo sin dejar de sonreírle lo que le ocasionó un ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas. –"¿Por qué no debería estar bien? Estamos celebrando otro año de mi vida ¿no?"-de nuevo no era capaz de controlar sus palabras frente a ella.

-"S-sí, claro"-y hasta cuando dudaba y hablaba entrecortado era bellísima. –"¿Qué tal las clases?"-de nuevo la voz en su cabeza le dijo que no debería seguir preguntando cosas tan sosas y bobas como esa, pero no podía evitarlo, la ponía nerviosa y hacía que sus neuronas se murieran una por una. Su voz era cálida con ella, y había notado que no lo era con nadie más, también le sonreía de esa forma como de medio lado que le formaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla y bueno, cuando veía esa sonrisa le decía «bye bye» a todo su trabajo cerebral. La dejaba en blanco, literal.

-"Bien. Todo marcha bien"-en realidad no tenía que contarle sus problemas a su prometida ¿o sí?, digo, no podía empezar a decirle que lo más seguro es que la magia estuviera enloqueciendo en la ESCO y que los accidentes estaban subiendo de intensidad al grado de dejar heridos. Tampoco podía decirle que estaba enfrascado en una búsqueda sin salida sobre cierta chica que compartía su color de ojos y que no sabía si estaba viva o no.

Ella volvió a sonreír y como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa él hizo lo mismo.

Para ese rato Ieran había finalizado el discurso sobre quien sabe qué cosa y levantaba su copa para el brindis de cada año. Ahora vendría la segunda parte de la pasarela, como la llamada Eriol, todos y cada uno de los presentes se acercarían a felicitarlo o a entregarle algún presente, que como los que eran entregados por los estudiantes de la ESCO, terminarían en un cuarto sin que nadie supiera su contenido.

-"No te alejes de mi"-alcanzó a oír Fei Han cuando un cúmulo de personas se les acercaron. Sin quererlo le asustó la cantidad de personas y se acercó a Xiao Lang como tratando de buscar un refugio. –"Pronto te acostumbrarás a esto"-le dijo al oído y ella se estremeció, aunque no supo si por sus palabras o por el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

La velada continuó con una lentitud que pecó en el aburrimiento. Ahora escuchaba la cháchara de Mei Ling que le sacaba sonrisas confundidas y caras de aturdimiento a Fei Han, quien a leguas se notaba que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando la chica de ojos rubí.

Ieran apareció a su lado, indicándoles que era tiempo de los futuros esposos pasearan por el jardín, ya que la lluvia había dejado de caer y el cielo se notaba despejado. Fei Han volvió a sonrojarse y Mei Ling dejó caer los hombros resignada, lo sabía, dejaría de ser la única mujer que estaría alrededor de Xiao Lang, y debía acostumbrarse.

Dos de las sirvientas los siguieron de cerca mientras caminaban por las resbaladizas baldosas que estaban en uno de los jardines. Xiao Lang la vio estremecerse ante la húmeda ventisca que permanecía después de muchas horas de lluvia y no fue consiente hasta que le puso su saco sobre los hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomó los extremos del abrigo con ambas manos.

-"Gracias"-

-"No tienes por qué"-siguieron caminando en completo silencio.

Fei Han respiró profundamente y además del reconfortante aroma de lluvia, percibió la fragancia de Xiao Lang, la cual era fresca y profunda al mismo tiempo, se dijo que podría acostumbrarse a eso, a los silencios, a las charlas, a las caminatas, a todo eso y no se arrepentiría de nada. Nunca.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no pisó de la manera correcta y trastabilló de manera patosa. Xiao Lang tomó su brazo para evitar que cayera y ella sintió como su rostro se iluminaba como farolito navideño. El castaño la jaló ligeramente para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio y sin quererlo se perdió en esas lagunas verdes que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

El rostro de Fei Han estaba completamente sonrojado, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos centellantes. Algo lo poseyó y puso su mano sobre el níveo rostro y pudo percibir el ligero temblor de la chica en sus brazos.

Una ligera tos de las dos mujeres que venían detrás les dio a entender que ese tipo de contacto no estaba permitido. Xiao Lang desvió la mirada y la soltó cuando supo que podía mantenerse en pie de manera correcta, aunque lo que no sabía era que la chica sintió como sus huesos habían sido sustituidos por gelatina de limón, así que se mantuvo unos segundos como tratando de ordenarle a sus piernas que dejaran de temblar.

-"Debes caminar con más cuidado Sakura, podrías hacerte daño"-Fei Han abrió los ojos como platos justo cuando el castaño le daba la espalda. Se obligó a sí misma a caminar erguida y lo siguió en silencio.

Esperen un momento.

¿Le había dicho Sakura?

Por su comportamiento era obvio que Xiao Lang lo había hecho sin darse por enterado, pero entonces…

¿Quién era Sakura?

¿Quién era y por qué la había llamado así?

Y de pronto todo fue claro para Fei Han, el chico delante de ella era un completo desconocido, sabía su comida favorita, su libro favorito, sabía reconocer sus gestos cuando estaba preocupado o molesto. Pero no lo conocía en lo absoluto, no sabía su pasado ni su historia.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

Él estaba enamorado de alguien más y aun así se casaría con ella.

Y eso le dolió. Realmente le dolió.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

La noche dio pasó a una mañana más normal que la anterior. Ya no quedaban vestigios del incendio de ayer ni de lo que habían ocasionado los relámpagos en el patio principal. Eriol estiró las manos y se colocó los lentes con tranquilidad. Era todavía muy temprano para que iniciaran las clases pero se marcharía en unos minutos.

Dejó sus dos maletas a lado de la puerta de su habitación y se encaminó por el pasillo desolado y todavía oscuro, ya que el cielo todavía era de un color azul-violáceo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y sin esperar invitación giró el pomo y entró.

-"Podrías por lo menos tocar, estoy harto de que entres a mi habitación como si fuera la tuya"-le dijo Xiao Lang quien tenía unas gafas de lectura puestas sentado en su escritorio con un libro en las manos.

Al parecer otra noche sin dormir.

-"Buenos días querido descendiente"-dijo Eriol como respuesta y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala que estaba en la habitación del castaño. –"He venido a despedirme, me iré a Londres unos días"-dijo en tono serio al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba un cubo metálico de una de las repisas.

Xiao Lang no dijo nada, cuando Eriol se lo proponía podía ser un bastardo que lo sacaba de quicio y la verdad no quería iniciar el día de mal humor. Aunque ese ceño fruncido que adornaba su frente daba a entender que ya estaba bastante malhumorado. Y aunque su más reciente noche sin sueño había pasado casi desapercibida por su lectura, el cansancio ya empezaba a hacer mella de su cuerpo, acalambrándole el cuello.

Ignorando por completo al inglés se puso de pie y tomó un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa de su sala, se sentó y miró a Eriol por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación y lo que vio lo puso de peor humor. Si es que eso era posible…

El chico de lentes movía las piezas del cubo que le había regalado Fei Han y en un santiamén lo dejó resuelto con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Ya había olvidado lo divertido que era ese cubo"-a Xiao Lang casi se le cayó la cara al suelo. Él le había dedicado más de dos horas el día anterior, e incluso un par de horas más durante la madrugada, acompañado de un tutorial que había encontrado en YouTube y ni así había podido resolverlo. –"¿Fue uno de tus regalos? Es una pieza muy hermosa"-dijo dejándolo en la misma mesa de donde había tomado Xiao Lang el agua y se puso de pie. –"Tengo que irme Xiao"-su cara hizo una mueca como de dolor y se tomó el pecho con fuerza.

Xiao Lang estuvo a punto a alarmarse, pero al ver que el inglés sonreía, ni siquiera se puso de pie. Eriol y sus idioteces, dijo para sí.

-"Estoy muriendo, sabes. Así que tal vez deberías poner una cara de preocupación de vez en cuando"-le dijo como sonriendo. –"Por eso me voy, la escuela me está matando Xiao"-el castaño hundió su mirada caramelizada en la del chico de lentes. –"Debes tener cuidado los días que no esté en China, sé prudente y no mates a nadie"-el castaño notó como desviaba la vista hacia la puerta de la sala común, como refiriéndose a su compañero de cuarto. –"Tal vez tus dudas se respondan antes de lo que deseas, y eso será problemático para los dos, pero debes ser paciente, las cosas que uno busca siempre están más cerca de lo que pensamos"-y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de la sala común.

-"¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con 'problemático para los dos'? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el estúpido de Katsura en esto?"-

-"Esa, mi querido descendiente, es la pregunta correcta"-y sin darle tiempo de seguir preguntando se levantó. –"Recuerda también que debes dejar que las flores florezcan"-le guiñó el ojo y dejó la habitación.

Cuando Eriol cerró la puerta escuchó claramente un «Maldito Hiragizawa» que provenía de dentro de la habitación, aunque sin darle importancia caminó un par de pasos más y llegó a la puerta de Kenishi, la versión masculina de la heredera de las Cards.

Entró con facilidad, en cuanto las Cards reconocieron la energía de su antiguo dueño bajaron el escudo que protegía la habitación de intrusos, por lo que no quedó atrapado dentro de un laberinto. No le sorprendió que todo estuviera en penumbras y que Kenishi se encontrara todavía dormido entre las sábanas.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y no quiso despertarlo aunque ya se le hacía tarde. Tomó una de las libretas abiertas en el escritorio y le escribió una breve nota.

_ Querido Kenishi. _

_No quise despertarte para despedirme. Te pido por favor que mantengas tu perfil bajo en el tiempo que estoy fuera de China, no podré estar para protegerte. También te pido que no mates a nadie (tu vecino en específico) y piensa en lo que te dije, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen y para estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Ah, presta atención a tus sueños Kenishi, ahí encontrarás las respuestas que necesitas y no lo olvides deja que las flores florezcan. _

_ Eriol H. _

Sonrió y acalló una repentina tos que dejó manchas rojizas en el pañuelo con el que se cubrió la boca. Eso estaba empeorando, lo mejor sería huir antes de quedar inconsciente en algún pasillo. Regresó sus pasos hasta su cuarto y salió de los dormitorios arrastrando dos maletas. Esperaba que su ausencia fuera de sólo un par de días y no tuviera que alargar más su viaje.

En cuanto dejó la ESCO la suave brisa de una mañana húmeda le aligeró el cansancio, se acomodó los anteojos y estiró la mano para detener un taxi, en sus condiciones no estaba para manejar ni su propio auto, y lo confirmó cuando un mareo lo sacudió dentro del automóvil y le nubló la vista por algunos segundos.

Era lo correcto, se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió de manera afable al conductor al momento de pagar. Se iría de China.

Diez horas de vuelo después escuchó la voz del piloto que avisaba que estaban aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, no escuchó con claridad la hora, aunque no le importó, el simple hecho de alejarse de China por un par de husos horarios le reconfortó el alma y el cuerpo, porque esa pesadez que sentía en todas sus extremidades se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento y miró dentro de su pequeño maletín de viaje, donde le había acondicionado una cama a su hada. La vio despertar con los ojos azules como la noche y completamente atenta a sus pensamientos

-"Hemos llegado a casa"-le dijo al pequeño ser alado lo que le ocasionó una ligera sonrisa.

_**Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo…**_

¿Eso era un sueño?

Se pellizco y nada sucedió.

Bien, si ese no era un sueño había sido transportada a la dimensión desconocida.

Se volvió a pellizcar, por si las dudas.

Suspiró, fuera un sueño o no, no podía despertar, por lo que lo mejor sería dejar de infringirse daño en los brazos. Se puso de pie, ya que estaba acostada en una cama.

Y digo acostada porque era mujer.

¡Era Sakura!

¡SAKURA!

¡No Kenishi!

¡SAKURA!

El miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que esa no era precisamente su habitación. Y si mal no recordaba esa era la habitación de…

-"Despertaste"-escuchó la voz del dueño de la habitación, quien entraba con un par de prendas en las manos y las tiraba hacia donde estaba sin mirarla.

Sakura no pudo articular palabra, aunque el repentino frio que sintió por todo el cuerpo le dio a entender que estaba desnuda y en el cuarto de Syaoran.

Bien. No hiperventilemos.

Desnuda.

Siendo Sakura.

En el cuarto de Syaoran.

Vaya que ese Morfeo era a veces bastante sádico.

Ahogó un gritó en la garganta y volvió a sentarse en la cama tomando como pudo la manta para tratar de cubrir su desnudez y de paso entender lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Aunque logró cubrir su cuerpo no pudo cubrir la desnudez de su alma, esa que estaba siendo revelada justo a quien no debería serlo.

-"Y-yo"-trató de hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales también estaban en shock, por lo que produjeron un ruido extraño, como el que hace una puerta vieja al abrirse.

-"¿Me dirás que eres un fantasma?"-dijo el castaño mientras volvía a tomar la ropa y se las dejaba a lado de la cama, invadiendo con ese movimiento los dos metros cuadrados que necesitaba Sakura para poder respirar.

Ella desvió el rostro cuando lo sintió acercarse más. ¿Neuronas? ¿Neuronas? ¿Dónde estaban cuando se las necesitaba? ¡Neuronas!

Syaoran se sentó en la cama justo a su lado y la obligó a verlo a los ojos cuando ponía un par de mechones detrás de su oreja sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes en el proceso.

-"No. Creo que no eres un fantasma"-se respondió su propia pregunta y Sakura no entendía cómo era que podía hablar con tanta facilidad, cómo podía estar tan cerca de ella. ¿No escuchaba su corazón palpitar al grado de querer romper su caja torácica y matarla ahí mismo?

-"Hmm"-otra vez ese sonido extraño que salió de sus labios. ¿Había perdido la lengua? Siempre cabía la posibilidad que se la hubiera comido de la impresión, o algo así de sangriento…

No pudo soportar esos ojos caramelizados tratando de leerle la mente por lo que desvió la mirada y sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, aunque no sabía si era por el frío que se colaba de la ventana abierta o era por la cercanía que tenía con el todavía dueño de sus pensamientos de soledad.

-"Estás temblando"-hizo evidente lo que ella ya había notado. –"Vístete, iré por agua"-

Bien. Tal vez podría atragantarse con el líquido vital y dejar de existir en ese mismo momento. ¿Dónde se contrataban los hoyos negros a domicilio que aparecían repentinamente y se llevaban a las personas a las galaxias sin nombre? ¿Dónde?

También podría aparecer algún ser mitológico, abrir la tierra y tragársela de una buena vez. ¿Eso se podría contratar en las escuelas de magia, no? Aunque también podría conformarse con el hecho de que sus piernas dejaran de temblar lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y correr sin detenerse hasta que llegara a las Islas Fiji, o algo más lejano.

Escuchó que el grifo de agua era cerrado, por lo que reaccionó lo suficiente para ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta que parecían ser las prendas de una pijama del castaño, una vez lo hubo hecho volvió a tomar la manta y deseó que tuviera la capacidad de hacerla invisible, como esa capa que tenía el suertudo de Harry Potter.

Pero no.

Seguía ahí, en las mismas condiciones del principio. A excepción claro, de la desnudez corpórea, porque la del alma parecía profundizarse. Volvió a esconder la mirada cuando el chico se acercó con un vaso de agua cristalina y se lo ofreció extendiendo el brazo.

Lo tomó con una mano temblorosa que la avergonzó, por lo que se apresuró a beber el líquido, como esperando que se hiciera realidad su deseo de morir atragantada.

-"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras Sakura?"-alguien le podría decir al chico que estaba ahí parado que no debería hacer esa clase de preguntas cuando alguien está bebiendo algo. Sakura escupió el agua y tosió con fuerza.

Realmente casi se ahogaba.

Su tono de voz fue áspero, aunque el hecho de escuchar su nombre en sus labios le produjo un estremecimiento, le erizó la piel. Una vez la tos dejó de hacerla verse como una descerebrada se animó a mirarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando respuestas. Notó la sombra de duda en sus ojos, como esperando que aquello que veía fuera un espejismo, o un fantasma como él mismo había dicho.

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó después de unos minutos eternos en completo silencio. –"¿Por qué hiciste esto?"-su voz era sombría y ronca, nunca antes había escuchado su voz así. –"¡Responde Sakura!"-le exigió.

-"Y-yo, yo no"-y vamos de nuevo con los monosílabos. –"Y-yo"-Sakura soltó un suspiro para tratar de aclararse las ideas, levantó la mirada y se perdió en esos ojos de ámbar y chocolate. –"L-lo siento"-

¿Se disculpó?

Después de varios minutos de monosílabos y sonidos incoherentes la primera frase que hila su mente de manera correcta es una disculpa. Todo aquello era demasiado bizarro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Syaoran a unos metros de la cama se estrujó el cabello con un rictus de completa confusión. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, con la clara intención de volver a hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

¿Eso no podía estar pasando, o sí?

El «día cero» donde toda su mentira quedara completamente revelada no podía estar aconteciendo. Digo, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo es que había estado desnuda en la habitación del Superior Li, y ahora que estaba con las palabras atascadas en la garganta, sin poder decir cualquier cosa que hiciera suponer que tenía un cerebro. Eso no podía ser real.

Cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero ninguno dejó de mirarse, ninguno. Era ese magnetismo que los superaba por completo y los hacía mirarse como si con eso trataran de leer la mente del otro. Sakura notó un ligero cambio en la mirada del castaño, una oleada de duda o miedo tal vez.

-"Lo siento"-

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Había vuelto a disculparse?

No.

Esa no era su voz.

¿Syaoran se había disculpado con ella?

¿Dónde estaban los jinetes del apocalipsis? Porque ese era el Fin del Mundo, ¿no?

Los dos siguieron mirándose. Sakura no podía articular palabras. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? La ojiverde pidió un trasplante cerebral urgente a los Cielos, o tal vez un intérprete que tuviera la capacidad de descifrar los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Un hombre mayor con traje pulcramente planchado que dijera «Ella quiso decir que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Además le gustaría que le expliques por qué no tenía ropa hace unos minutos. Y bueno… en realidad no está muy segura de la razón por la cual se disculpó, y también quiere saber por qué te disculpaste. Todo lo anterior haciendo énfasis en cómo es que llegó a tu habitación y en qué momento dejó de ser Kenishi. Muchas gracias» Y sólo tal vez, el hombre podría retirarse de la habitación con una inclinación.

¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Se regañó.

Después de un lapso que de nuevo pareció eterno, Syaoran se acercó a la cama y se sentó donde hacía unos minutos lo había hecho. Le tomó el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo, Sakura juró que había soltado un suspiro y se estaba acercando a ella, como rendido, como un preso que acepta la culpa y por ende la muerte.

Así fue su mirada justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Esperen un momento.

¡Alto ahí!

¿Cerró los ojos? Sakura volvió a ahogar un grito en su garganta cuando la mano del castaño, esa que misteriosamente estaba en su nuca la obligaba a acercarse.

¡Oh Dios Santo!

Si tenía todavía un par de neuronas tratando de hacer sinapsis, éstas se apagaron de repente, así simplemente se pusieron en «Off» y esperaron lo que fuera a suceder.

Un cálido aliento le acarició el rostro a la castaña, un delicioso aroma a menta fresca y a la colonia del chico le invadió los sentidos y no supo nada de sí. Absolutamente nada.

Sólo sabía que una mano estaba presionando su nuca para acercarla, cerró los ojos por instinto también, y lo siguiente fueron unos labios sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves.

Un torbellino la recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello, era como si la electricidad se estuviera conduciendo de un cuerpo a otro y estaba despertando todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, como si éstas hubieran estado durmiendo por muchísimo tiempo, como si hubieran estado esperando ese beso para volver a la vida.

Y no era como los anteriores, esos besos que le había robado a un cuerpo inmóvil. Ahora Syaoran la estaba besando.

¡La-estaba-besando!

Y rayos que se sentía bien.

Demasiado, demasiado bien.

Se sentía como si un puñado de mariposas estuviera aleteando al mismo tiempo en su estómago. Como si todos los planetas se hubieran alineado y ellos fueran perfectos el uno para el otro. Como si fuera ligera como un pluma y de pronto todo hubiera desaparecido, solo estuvieran ellos dos besándose lentamente como si no hubiera prisa para preguntar y responder cosas.

El aire les faltó a ambos, y con pesar Sakura sintió como esos tibios labios dejaban los suyos.

-"Definitivamente no eres un fantasma"-le dijo sonriendo y Sakura pensó que esa sonrisa debería ser la del mismísimo diablo, porque le había entregado su alma y aunque sabía las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo no le importó y mando todo al carajo. Absolutamente todo.

Escuchó una ligera risa cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez no fue tan casto como el anterior, tal vez trataban de saciar todas sus preguntas, todas esas dudas, todos esos miedos a través de ese beso. Sintió como el chico ejercía más presión sobre la mano que estaba en su cintura, incitándola a acercarse más.

No supo cómo, de nuevo, pero su espalda cayó sobre el colchón de la cama y notó como los cabellos del castaño le hacían cosquillas en la frente. Siguieron besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, justo como los besos debían ser, como decía en los libros románticos que debían ser, lentos, rápidos, feroces, hambrientos, tiernos…

Ella, como él, se había rendido. Por fin se había rendido.

Diablos. Lo amaba.

¿Qué esperaban?

Lo intentaba, todos los días intentaba dejar de amarlo, pero era una persona débil y patética que no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de sentir su corazón desbocado al darse cuenta que esos labios estaban sobre los suyos. Que esas fuertes manos se aferraban a su cintura, que ese suave aliento le erizaba la piel.

¡No podía!

Digo, tampoco era de palo.

Escuchó unos ruidos y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué era eso? Volvió a cerrar los ojos al dejar de escuchar el zumbido y sintió como el chico profundizaba el beso, como mordía su labio inferior… como se reía sobre sus labios. Un mareo la recorrió, era completamente electrizante, se sentía con la capacidad de volar, con la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa.

Sentía esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, como si el pecho le fuera a reventar de pura felicidad, como si miles de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores estuvieran explotando en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.

Volvió a escuchar esos ruidos, acompañados de cosas cayendo, eran zumbidos… de eso estaba segura. Sintió como Syaoran rompía el beso y la miraba entre confundido y sonriente.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya puedes hablar? ¿O piensas usar de nuevo a Time en mi contra?"-Sakura se sonrojo y pensó que su cara debería parecer una granada, roja y brillante, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y con la respiración irregular.

Negó con la cabeza y se estremeció al sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello, de nuevo le empezaron a temblar las piernas y las manos, los dientes empezaron a castañearle y los fuegos artificiales de su mente aumentaron.

-"¿E-escuchaste eso?"-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ella esperó una respuesta, pero nada pasó. Repentinamente el peso que sentía sobre ella desapareció. Literalmente todo parecía estar siendo succionado por algo en una esquina, tal vez el servicio de hoyos negros a domicilio que llegaba un poco tarde.

-"¿Q-qué?"-no pudo terminar de formularse la pregunta, porque así como Morfeo le jugó una mala pasada, así la estaba regresando a la realidad.

Les dije que ese Dios del Sueño era a veces muy sádico.

Kenishi se sentó en su cama todavía con la sensación de los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, con ese cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo, con las mariposas en pleno vuelo en su vientre y completamente desorientado. Volvió a escuchar los ruidos, esos zumbidos y cosas cayendo. Se puso de pie rápidamente lo que le ocasionó un fuerte mareo.

Vio la puerta de la Sala Común abierta y caminó hacia ahí. La luz de la mañana lo cegó y se preguntó la hora, mientras caminaba por el frío piso de madera. Se asomó a la Sala Común y no había nadie, pero la puerta de la habitación del Superior Li estaba abierta.

Se sonrojó por el simple recuerdo de los labios del susodicho, y se dijo, que de tener oportunidad hablaría seriamente con Morfeo. Eso que le había hecho no era para nada justo… eso era demasiado bajo hasta para un ser mitológico.

Carraspeó por las idioteces que pensaba y asomó la cabeza antes de entrar a la habitación, de ahí provenían los ruidos. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hada y la del Superior pelearse, mientras volaban de un lado a otro tirando todo a su paso. Aunque Kenishi no lo supiera, ese no era el primer enfrentamiento entre los seres alados, durante las pruebas que hicieron el día anterior habían protagonizado una pelea similar.

-"¡Alto!"-les gritó, por lo que ambos seres se quedaron paralizados, sin embargo, el hada dorada del Superior Li, aprovechó el desconcierto del hada rosada de Kenishi y le mordió la mano que la sostenía. Kenishi se adentró en el cuarto aparentemente vació y trató de separarlas nuevamente, pero nada funcionaba.

Nunca había visto a su hada tan furiosa, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que esos seres pudieran enojarse y pelear de esa manera.

El hada dorada le jalaba un ala a su hada al momento que Kenishi logró paralizarlas con un hechizo de confusión. Las dos se soltaron y empezaron a caer, como dos hojas mecidas por el viento. Kenishi llamó a Windy para evitar que alguna sufriera daños por la caída y tomó entre sus manos a los dos seres.

-"Ya me explicarás qué significó esto"-le dijo a su hada, aunque sabía que no lo estaba escuchando. Con sumo cuidado la puso en el bolsillo de su pijama y caminó por el cuarto para dejar al hada de Li en algún lugar. Escaneó con la mirada algún rincón que pareciera pertenecer al ser, como en su caso, ya que le había acondicionado, como una vez lo hizo con Kero, una pequeña habitación dentro de un cajón.

Pero nada de eso estaba en ese cuarto, pero conociéndolo no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Desvió la mirada hacia la cama y la cara volvió a iluminársele de color rojo brillante. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando con eso sacudirse las ideas, la dejaría sobre el lecho y se iría, si eso haría.

Después de dejar al ser mágico sobre uno de los cojines algo llamó su atención, un chispazo de reconocimiento y la oleada de confusión le recorrieron el cuerpo. De tres largos pasos se acercó a una de las repisas de la habitación y tomó algo con las manos, como esperando que fuera una ilusión suya y aquello suave que apretaba contra su pecho no fuera real.

¡Su oso de felpa!

¿Por qué estaba ese oso de felpa ahí?

Recordaba haberlo dejado en su armario con la promesa de olvidar a la persona que se lo había regalado.

¡Ese oso debería estar en Japón! ¡No en China en el cuarto de la persona que lo cosió hacía muchos años atrás!

Hundió al ser de felpa contra su pecho, todavía tenía esa ligera fragancia a flores con la que lo había perfumado la última vez que lo lavó, pero ahora tenía esa otra fragancia, la que pertenecía a Li, ese aroma fresco que lo caracterizaba se entremezclaba en la tela del peluche.

¿Por qué estaba ahí su oso? ¡Era suyo, de eso no había duda!

Pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Xiao Lang soltó un suspiró y entró a su habitación, al menos el investigador privado había conseguido el número personal de Tomoyo Daidouji, y si alguien en ese planeta sabía lo que había sucedido con Sakura Kinomoto, era ella. Estrechó el papel donde había anotado el número con la firme decisión de llamarla después del almuerzo.

Alzó la vista al notar una presencia en su habitación y vio a la peste Katsura con algo entre las manos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto. De nuevo cayó en cuenta que el estúpido de su vecino de habitación tenía los ojos verdes.

_Como los de ella_… se dijo y desechó la idea casi de inmediato, no estaba bien que la asociara a _ella_ con el idiota de Katsura, algo se removía en su interior al recordar que ellos se habían conocido, y no le gustaba para nada. No eran celos, claro.

Dejó sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de gritarle una gran cantidad de insultos por entrar a su habitación, cuando enfocó la mirada y pudo identificar lo que sostenía en las manos.

¡Oh no!

Se apresuró a llegar a su lado y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza le arrebató el oso de peluche.

-"¡No lo toques!"-le gritó completamente furioso.

-"¿Por qué está aquí el oso de Sakura?"-los dos se miraron a los ojos, los dos esperando respuestas.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse para ese par de amantes infantiles, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se movió de su lugar. Se quedaron así, mirándose, como en el sueño de Kenishi, tratando de leerse las mentes, diciéndose sin hacerlo que esos ojos que se miraban valdrían todas las desdichas que les esperaban en el futuro.

Las valdrían.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Oh mi dios! ¿Pueden creerlo? 83 hojas de Word, ¡83! Lo sé… querrán matarme por ese final, y seguro estarán diciendo ¿cómo se le ocurre a Lían salir con algo así después de tantos años? Pues bueno… primero, creo que se merecían un capítulo así de largo, digo, después de siglos de no aparecer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no? Y bueno, sobre el final, lo admito, el poder del suspenso es nuestra mejor arma, así que ustedes me disculparán, pero la verdad lo disfrute mucho. ¿Qué les puedo decir más que GRACIAS?**

**Sé que tal vez esperen una explicación para mi ausencia, y ciertamente no la hay, supongo que así es la vida y a veces las cosas simplemente suceden, un día sin escribir de repente se vuelve un año y un año se vuelven dos y así al infinito. En realidad no estoy aquí para justificarme, sólo quiero ofrecer una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir. Les agradezco el apoyo y la insistencia, sepan que si no hubiera recibido tantas amenazas de muerte y equipos armados que me buscaban seguro no hubiera retomado el capítulo. Espero no notar tantas ausencias, pero si eso sucede, supongo que lo merezco. Pero les suplico por favor que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció el capítulo, dos besos, aunque uno fue un sueño, lo valen ¿no? **

**De nuevo me disculpo con ustedes y agradezco de antemano sus reviews, espero que los haya… (u.u) les dejo mi mail para cualquier cosa lilliuos arroba gmail punto com y no lo olviden, no he muerto, solo andaba de parranda. **

**4ever&4always**

**Lían Lai 3 **

**Felices fiestas a todos y feliz año nuevo.**

**Ah, por cierto, ahora caigo en cuenta que no puedo agradecerles los reviews como lo hacía antes, entonces lo haré de manera personal, claro, las personas que tengan cuenta, y las que no, dense una vuelta por mi Bio en unos días, les prometo que ahí estarán las respuestas, al menos espero que eso no vaya en contra de las normas... U.U **

**(Ves Watty-chan, te dije que actualizaría antes de que acabara el año y lo cumplí :3)**


End file.
